The Sun
by AstonMartinVanquish
Summary: "After a whirlwind romance in New York with banker Edward that ended badly...Bella and Edwards paths cross again four years later..., but this time they both have secrets to share!"
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.

A/N: This is a first for us writing. Yes US. I had an idea. I wanted Bella and Edward to have distinctive voices, so I asked my Husband to write Edwards parts. So I write Bella and my Husband writes Edward. I hope you enjoy, it has been a great experience for us. I hope you enjoy reading a man's perspective as well as mine.

A Big thanks to Glee68 aka Deb for being our Beta, we are a handful, I'm sure! Thanks Deb… Mwuh

We would love to hear/read what you think, and thanks for joining our ride.

Aston Martin Vanquish

The Sun

Chapter 1

_**BELLA**_

The warm sun heats my body, sweat glistens, shining, sparkling under the midday sun.

Gently lapping waves caress my feet. I lay there listening to the almost silent breeze, as the wind licks the through the palm trees above.

I roll over, sand sticking to my belly and I place my arms under my head, like a warm soft pillow.

Sweat trickles down my back and pools just at the base of my spine.

I'm sure I am asleep

BZZZ .BUZZZ .BUZZZ

.

"Oh" I groan and lift myself toward my bag and fossick for the offending article.

I look at the Blackberry screen "JAMES" and I turn the phone off.

"Fuck him" I mutter.

Slowly I bring myself to a sitting position and squint my eyes to adjust to the sun. I must have fallen asleep as the waves are no longer lapping at my feet. The tide had receded some meters away.

I shake my sleepy grogginess and realise I'm covered in sand. I laugh at myself as I must look like a sand monster with all the sand stuck to my body by the sweat.

I look out to the still water, turquoise blue.

I stand and in two strides I dive in and let the warm tropical waters envelop my body, wrapping me in its warm blanket. I stay under for as long as my human body will allow. Letting my body be encompassed by the soul cleansing crystal water.

To me this is other worldly bliss.

If I could stay here forever, floating, silence, peaceful and weightless.

My human need for breath breaks my meditation.

I swim up to the surface and place my feet on the sand, sliding my toes into the soft surface. I take a breath and let the warm wet salty air fill my nostrils.

I let my hands sit on the surface of the water and I watch a school of shining silver fish dart past my legs.

My brown hair splays like a fan around me and I lick the salty water from my lips.

I look toward the shore and try to gauge the time by how close the sun is nearing the mountain ridge and how long the shadows of the palms are stretching down the beach.

I sigh to myself, it's time to go.

I slowly pull myself free from the caressing waters, not wanting to leave, feeling my body get heavier with each step toward the shore...

There was no real need for a towel as the air and the sea temperature are about the same. It remains a constant 32 degrees Celsius. Rain, hail or shine.

I laugh to myself as I have yet to see any hail here, it's just too warm and it must melt before it reaches the earth.

I muse to myself thinking that the last time I'd seen hail was four years ago.

"God I don't miss those winters, but maybe a night in front of a fire under a doona with a hot chocolate would be nice……hhmmmm. If things didn't go to shit". I stopped myself and shook my head.

I hate the cold and the wet.

I look up the empty beach and wonder why I'm so blessed that I had it all to myself today.

I let out an ear piercing whistle and wait a couple of seconds. Yep there he is. Up the far end of the beach, I see a small black spec running toward me, getting bigger the closer he gets.

I pick up my towel and dry my legs and my body, flinging it over my head to dry my back. I reach down and fumble through my bag to find my bikini top and put it on.

I idly wonder what the reactions would be if I walked home without it on….I laugh as I think that my elderly neighbour would have a heart attack.

I pick up my over sized beach bag and stuff my towel in and grab out the lead.

"Hey Wolf, you're back," I croon as I muss up his fluffy fur.

"Catch any crabs?" I ask him and he just nuzzles my hand, wagging his little but off.

I gave him his lead and we started off for home.

Yes Wolf likes to carry his lead, I think he thinks he's a person and it is really beneath him to actually be treated like a dog.

Wolf is my best man, he loves me unconditionally, always happy when I get home. He never shouts or get jealous when I speak to other men…he is fiercely protective of what's his. The only thing that would make him better would be if he could get his own dinner!

We wandered up the pathway under the swaying palms, the air thick with the salty ocean and the sweet fragrance of the frangipanis that are dotted along the pathway. I stretch up and pick a branch of one of the frangipanis, pink and yellow, heavenly scented flower and I stick one behind my ear.

I wonder what the actual time is so I stick my hand in my bag and feel around for the phone.

"Shit" I forgot to turn the bloody thing back on. It takes a sec for the screen to come alive and I note that it's 3:30 pm and I have missed a call from Emily and Sam.

I quickly place a call and wait for Emily to pick up.

"Bella" Emily sings… I laugh as she obviously has my name on display.

"Hey sorry 'bout not picking up. I turned the phone off after I got a call from James," I apologise.

"Oh no worries, I was just calling to see if Nessie can stay longer, at least for dinner, You know Jake, he only seems to eat when she's here," Emily sighs.

"Oh sure no worries, I'll come get her at 5:30-6, how does that sound?" I say.

"Oh that would be great and you are invited too, as always!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure, what you cooking?" I ask.

"Good old Spaghetti bolognaise." Emily laughs as we both know that it is Nessie and Jake's favourite.

"Ok, I'll see you then…see ya." I hang up the phone and scroll down my missed SMSs

"Oh shit …I missed Carlisle!" I mutter as I open the SMS.

**B….. Having a party next Friday night 7pm…. its Thai can you do it PLS…..No pressure much LOL**

I txt straight back

**C…..How can I say No to you…..as long as I have creative control!…LOL**

I smile to myself, say no to Carlisle and Esme that would be a first.

I loved working with Carlisle and Esme they felt like family and had pulled me through some of my darker days.

Thai, yumm, I instantly have various appetisers and menu items running through my head.

I had been cooking for the Cullens since the idea of starting a catering business came up about a year after moving up here.

See, I love to cook, especially anything Asian. So as a kind of therapy I cooked for friends' parties and events and eventually turned it into a fully fledged business.

"Exotic Catering". Well we live in the tropics so it's kind of fitting.

The idea really came through a Therapy session I had with Dr Cope. I was struggling with needing to do something I enjoyed and found pleasure in, not to mention the fact that I had depleted all my funds after a year, and moving and I desperately needed money.

Carlisle was my medical Doctor and when I told him my plan he insisted that I do his parties and he obviously gave my business card to his fellow workmates (and I think half of the business community).

That first party, I was so nervous but with the help of Alice, my bouncy ball of fun upstairs neighbour and Carlisle's daughter Rosalie. Who, bonded with us after that night, and the three of us became really tight friends and business partners.

That first party had all the high flyers and the A list socialites gave fabulous reviews of the food and service... Since then we have had continuous referrals for anything from small intimate lunches to full blown wedding receptions and functions….

The best bit is that I'm doing something I love and I have time to spend with the ones I love and have cash in the bank!

Deep in thought over menu items, I kicked a root from a beach chestnut tree and face planted into the sand grazing my knees and palms.

"Fuck! Stupid tree" I mutter as Wolf tries to lick my face, I push him back and stand up to brush the sand off my hands and knees.

Wolf was now licking my grazed knees.

"That's enough already!" I growl at him, instantly feeling badly for growling, I give him a pat.

I look around hoping that no one saw me go ass over tit!

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see no one along the path.

My god you would think my co-ordination would get better with time. Worst thing is, is that I know this path back to front. I should be able to do it with my eyes closed! Obviously not.

I push open a little white gate and push aside the towering Heleconias and Ornamental Gingers that is my back yard. Wolf bounded past me and ran up the four steps to the veranda, shaking his fur and curling up on the day bed.

Me, I dropped my bag and jumped into the plunge pool to get all the sand off.

The pool was tiny only about 8ft long and 6ft wide- there are jets on down one end so you could pretend to do laps against the current of water. I jumped out again; I suppose that's why they call them plunge pools!

To the side of the pathetic excuse for a pool was a shower to rinse the chlorine off. I had put mosaic tiles on the concrete slab so now it looked something like a Gaudi piece. I loved the vibrant blues and greens and the sparkle of the mirrors in the sunlight.

I let the water cascade over my body; the first couple of seconds burnt my skin as the shower released the water from the pipes exposed to the sun. I squealed but then the cool refreshing water streamed down my back. The smell, so earthy compared to the chemical chlorine of the pool.

Shutting off the shower I grabbed a towel that was hanging off the railing above me. I grabbed my beach bag, shook out the sand and placed it over the railing to dry. I climbed the steps up to the veranda dumping the bag on the old weathered table.

The veranda is my favourite place in the apartment. It is where I do all my entertaining. On one end there is an ass kicking BBQ with extra restaurant grade wok burners, a fridge and a movable chef's table/block. This side was my outdoor kitchen. I rarely cooked inside at all. Breakfast was the only thing the inside kitchen was good for.

In the middle of the veranda there was an eclectic timber table that had been weathered by time and the seasons and had turned almost white. Placed around it were 8 miss matched wooden chairs of various colours and shapes. I had a big glass bowl in the centre with 3 pillar candles, I had filled it half way with water and I gently pulled the rest of the frangipanis from the branch I picked at the beach and placed them lovingly, floating on top of the water. Frangipanis are my favourite flower.

On the other side of the veranda, close to the French doors that opened up the entire side of the apartment was my double size day bed, made of wicker and had scrolled ends, on top was a futon mattress covered in a silk Asian bedspread heaped high with silk pillows. Above the bed was a huge mosquito net that I suspended from the roof by four points. I tied each side of the net with silk ribbons that matched the cushions. Against the wall was my bookshelf full of all my favourite books and CDs.

The veranda was my place- I loved it, I slept out here most balmy tropical nights with the net down… I loved listening to the call of the frogs and the Curlews running amok.

I opened the French doors to let the ocean breeze fill the house I stepped through and past the red leather lounge and flat screen; I walked through to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some ingredients for a salad to take to Emily's.

Looking over to the lounge I noticed the light flashing on the message machine.

"Shit!" I say to myself.

I had the worst feeling in my stomach that it was going to be James, just the thought of hearing his voice made me want to throw up.

I picked up the receiver and punched in my pin number. My hands were shaking and I had to sit down. I put my head between my knees and I put the phone to my ear

.

"Hey Bella its Alice, wanna come out for drinks on Thursday, call me."

Oh thank god for Alice. I hung up the phone, my heart still bounding and the anxiety is still there.

"Fuck, I need a drink, god dam asshole, fucking 4000km away and the prick still gets to me." I mutter.

I head over to the cupboard and reach for the vodka. I pour a little more than I should and top it with lime juice-the real stuff, freshly squeezed, soda, ice and I muddle it with torn mint leaves.

I head out to the day bed and sink back into the big oversized pillows. I take a big swig and close my eyes. Chanting in my mind - Breathe Bella, Breathe.

I am going to change my number tomorrow. I think to myself, either that or take a restraining order out on the fuckwit!

James was one of my mother's boyfriends, well they were practically married.

Out of the blue he calls me and asks to come over to chat. Thinking nothing of it, I say sure. Well he comes over and tells me he's fantasizing about me and wants me………

I froze I couldn't even say anything. I diffused the situation saying something about my mum and he backed off asking me not to tell her or anyone.

Well I held off for all of a week and had to tell her and that was the end of that relationship… but still to this day I can still feel his clammy hands and his lips against my ear. It just makes me want to vomit…..I kept the house locked for months after that scared shitless someone was going to get me……. As if I didn't have enough shit on my plate to have to deal with……Thank God for Diazepam…….

Dr Cope got me through it…….Shit that woman has got me through the worst depression and anxiety know to man, the woman deserves a fucking gold medal.

I finish my drink contemplating on making another but decide to take the whole bottle over to Emily's instead, with my bag of limes and bunch of mint!

I throw together a mescalin salad with feta, kalmata olives, grape tomatoes and I dress it with honey mustard dressing. I'm a little early but hey we can have a few drinks first.

Our apartment block has three buildings all two story with 6 units in each. All face toward the main pool with a mini beach and BBQ area. It's surrounded by fox tail and lipstick palms, Heleconias and Gingers it really is a private tropical oasis.

Emily's unit is directly opposite the pool. Yes, I'm one of the lucky ones with my own plunge pool.

I dip my toe in the water as I go past, carefully guarding my goodie bag in case the predictable happens and I fall in. It has happened before, many times.

The water is warm like a bath and I sigh to myself.

I knock on the door and am warmly greeted by Emily. This woman is one of the strongest women I know. Emily and Sam run a local indigenous shelter for youths that need a guiding hand in the world. Their work is tireless and thankless but they help so many of the young indigenous population.

Emily is strikingly beautiful; her long dark hair frames her angular face which has been permanently marked by a crocodile attack when she was much younger.

Sam, her husband is built like an athlete, he holds her from behind and kisses her ear.

I almost blush by the intimacy and a pang of regret goes through my heart. Emily swats him away playfully.

"Sam take Bella's goodie bag and put it in the kitchen please," Emily reaches for the bag and passes it to Sam.

"How are the kiddies going? Thanks again for having Nessie today," I say

"No, my pleasure Bella, you know what those two are like, two peas in a pod. I never hear a peep out of them when they are together, actually I was thinking of adopting Nessie, she is such a calming influence on Jake." Emily laughs

"I know it's quite uncanny. Where are they anyway?" I asked, looking past her to see if I could see them.

"Oh they are out back," Emily pointed through the French doors and I saw two heads peeping over the sand box.

They were quite a sight together. Jake, with his dark hair and skin. Nessie with her waist long, wavy copper hair and pale complexion. Sitting together, quietly building a castle with shells, completely unaware of anything around them.

As I looked at them playing together a tightening in my heart clutched me, those copper waves looked so much like HIM. I wanted to run my hand through her hair. I stopped that thought and shook my head.

"Anyone up for a vodka, Lime and soda?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Sam replied mockingly.

I poured our drinks and Emilly served dinner. We all sat outside in the balmy tropical evening, chatting, casually about the daily goings on.

"Thanks again for having Nessie today, I really needed a bit of RnR, you know Jake can come by anytime!" I said clearing away the plates.

"Yeah, just try and pry those two apart!" Emily and I exchanged knowing glances, those two; even at the age of three are the best of friends.

"Speaking of which, Nessie it's time to go home sweetie, you can play with Jakey tomorrow," I put out my hand to her.

She looked at me with a tear in her eye and ran straight to Jake throwing her arms around him.

"Bye, Jake Jake," Nessie said with affection and turned to run to me, jumping up into my arms.

"See ya Jake, thanks again Emily!" I called as I made my way to the front door.

"Any time Bella," Emily held up Jake to wave.

I nuzzled my nose into Nessie's soft curls.

"I love you, did you have fun today?" I asked her.

Nessie nodded her head slowly as she started to get heavier in my arms. I realised she had fallen asleep.

I quietly opened the door to my apartment not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty.

I carried her to her room and with one hand I pulled back the cover and laid her down. Ever so gently I undid her buttons and pulled off her dress and slipped her nightie over her head. I went to the bath room to wet a face washer so I could clean her hands and face.

As I sat on the edge of her bed and gently wiped her tired little face a tear escaped.

I pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

Oh my god, she reminds me so much of HIM.

I stood up and gently kissed her forehead. I turned off the lights as I went through the house. I ended up on my day bed. I untied the mosquito net and lay down, Wolf snuggling closer. I lay there listening to the frogs and the curlews calling, I wept till I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT,

ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: Thanks to Glee68 aka Deb for being our BETA. We love your work.

Hope you enjoy, we love your reviews

Aston Martin Vanquish

Chapter 2

**Bella**

_I'm floating, I cross the street._

_Damn there are so many people, cars and lights, and it's a sensory overload to my brain._

_I cautiously cross the street with cabs blaring their horns at me to get out of the way._

"_Shit, why are there so many people out at this time of night?" I wonder to myself dodging another car._

_Again I feel like I'm floating. I'm in a bar. _

_The room is dark and I lick the salt off my lips from my margarita I had taken a sip from._

_Strong hands slide around my waist as I turn and gaze up into those deep green eyes._

"_Ï love you." He says and nuzzles into my ear taking a deep breath into my hair._

_I lift my face to his and bite my bottom lip. _

"_It must be illegal for anyone to be this good looking," I muse in my head._

_He brings his thumb to my lip and pulls my lip from my teeth._

"_That's mine to bite!" He murmurs as he brings his lips to mine, sucking on my bottom lip._

_I lift my hands to the base of his neck running my hands up into the soft hair at the base of his neck pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss._

_I take a deep breath, taking in his sent, a warm musky aroma lightly perfumed with Dior, Fahrenheit 9._

**Bella**

Deep thrumming pulls me out off my dream,_ oh so real,_ as does the sloppy lick across my face.

I cover my face with my hands and refrain from opening my eyes.

"Oh it's all too real," I think to myself as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I open them slowly to see black fluff and a pink tongue about to lick me again.

I grab Wolf and cuddle him to my chest; he's so fluffy and warm.

The air is so thick with humidity, I feel like I'm drinking it.

I love the smell of tropical air, as the rain brings the damp earth and heavy scented jasmine and frangipanis to the surface, saturating the atmosphere.

I get up and tie back the mosquito netting and go over to the edge of the veranda.

I put my hand out to feel the rain. The drops are immense; they feel as though they are as big as my hand and are warm to the touch. I notice that the plunge pool has overfilled with the deluge and the yard has turned into a pool as well.

I go inside and make my way to Nessie's room.

"That girl can sleep through anything!" I mutter to myself.

Her room is painted pale yellow with timber floorboards her small bed is pushed up against one side of the room with a big giraffe bedspread on top.

Nestled underneath the cover was my beautiful sleeping girl. I sat in the white wooden rocking chair that was beside her bed and watched her sleeping, hugging her giraffe teddy to her body.

I watch the steady rise and fall of her chest breathing and her eyes start to flutter awake.

I stood to open the curtains to let some more light in even though the morning was overcast and raining.

I turned and bent down to move her slightly damp hair from her face.

"Time to wake up, sleepy," I croon to her and I run my hands through her curls.

She opened her eyes they are a beautiful hazel, a mixture of my chocolate brown and HIS green.

She raised one eye brow at me and smiled HIS smile.

My heart tightened at the memory of my dream.

"God, why did she have to look so much like HIM?" I think to myself.

Nessie sat up.

"Can I go to Jake's now?" she asked pulling herself up onto my lap for a hug.

I pull her into me brushing my cheek against hers. So soft.

"Yes after breakfast." I tell her.

"OK" she jumps down off my lap and goes to tackle Wolf who is patiently waiting his turn for affection.

We go into the kitchen and I pour Nessie her favourite cereal, Coco Pop's, and give Wolf some VIP dog roll.

"I really have two children here," I laugh inwardly to myself.

I turn on the Wiggles on the flat screen for Nessie, so she can watch and eat her breakfast on the coffee table. She sings to the Wiggles "Big Red Car" for the Millionth time this month.

I smother a laugh, as I think that the Wiggles really look like they should work on a US navy aircraft carrier with those coloured skivvies. And on top of that, if I was driving next to that Big Red Car, I think I may have to ram it off the road.

Breakfast for me was a non-existent meal except for a coffee maybe two if I had my shit together in the morning.

"Nessie you have Day Care today, so hurry up and get dressed OK, we don't want to be late for Jake!" I said knowing that if Jake was in the equation she would move double time.

Nessie was a fiercely independent child, even at 3. She picked her own clothes, played her own games and could draw for hours without a drama. I was so lucky.

I suppose she had had it ingrained in her, as I was, for a while a lost cause of a mother.

She was born 6 weeks early and being born premature she had to be fed every two hours. I wanted her to only have my milk so it was very draining and I was lacking sleep. I had no support but I had chosen it to be this way.

I didn't want HIM to feel like he had to be in our lives because I had wanted her.

So alone and in a new town, I took care of my baby and I loved her to death.

Though, I started to unravel when Nessie was about 4 months old. I started crying lots and didn't want to feed her anymore. I didn't want to get up at nights.

I felt that I was the worst mother on the planet earth. I just couldn't go on. I cried and couldn't stop. If Nessie cried, I cried even more. I didn't, I couldn't go on.

I eventually went to see Carlisle as he was my obstetrician and general GP.

God bless his soul, he is the most patient and caring person that I know.

He diagnosed me with Post Natal Depression and I was put on a course of antidepressants –Cipramil.

I was also assigned to see a psychologist Dr Cope.

Those first few weeks were scary to say the least but as the anti depressants stated to work things got much better.

I no longer cried when I held my beautiful baby.

I had someone to talk about HIM and about why I left. About why I felt he didn't need to know I was going to have his child. Though, Dr Cope has always pushed the idea that I let him know that he is a father.

I still see her fortnightly but now I think I see her just so I can hear that someone thinks I'm a good person.

My next session will be interesting, seeing as these dreams are occurring more frequently and they are starting to worry me.

I clean up Nessie's breakfast and tell her it's time to get dressed.

I grab my Blackberry and jot down all the things that I have to do that day because my memory is so crap. If I don't write things down they just don't get done. Bills don't get paid, I forget to return calls. I even forget that I need to get food in the house and we end up eating vegemite on toast for dinner.

"Ready Mum!" Nessie bounces into the kitchen nearly tripping over her untied laces.

I laugh, as I think she at least has one of my traits, even if it's a bad one.

I also notice that her shoes are on the wrong feet. I smile to myself.

"Here let me give you a hand." I bend down taking off her shoes, putting them on the right feet and tie her laces in double bows just in case they come undone.

I suppress another giggle as I look down at the outfit she has chosen for the day.

God forbid Alice sees her in this one! Nessie has on a pink Dora the Explorer tee shirt bright orange leggings and a sparkly blue taffeta frilly skirt.

I know better than to tell her that nothing matches, who wants to argue with a three year old any way!

"OK you ready? Let's go." I reach out for her hand and grab an umbrella.

We go over to Emily's house to get Jake, avoiding the overflowing pool.

I tell Emily that I'll pick them up at 4pm from the Day Care Centre and drop Jake back then.

"Thanks Bella, see you this arvo." Emily gives Jake one last hug and kiss goodbye.

We huddle under the umbrella, not that it does much as the rain seems to be going horizontal.

I bundle the kids in my little yellow car. (That, by the way, I pretend is a yellow Porsche.)

The rain eases as I drive off and I drop the little munchkins (holding hands mind you) at the Day Care Centre. I sign them in and thank Angela, the Director of the centre. I wonder how the hell, she and her staff keep their sanity after entertaining a bunch of under 4 year olds all day. It's got to be chaos. Not to mention the repetition of all those kids songs. Ahhhh!

I run back to the car and it's absolutely pelting in a total whitewash. How the hell the rain could be any heavier is beyond me. But it is.

My windscreen washers are on double speed and can't go any faster and I still can't see out the front window. I'm crawling along the road at 40km/hr and I'm freaking out. How the hell can I get home, I can't even see the road!

It takes me an extra 20 minutes to get home going that speed, fearing that I'm going to go down an embankment.

As I pull into my apartment block my hands are shaking and I feel a total panic attack coming on. How I kept it together to get here is a miracle.

Shakily, I fossick around my bag and find the Diazepam. My hands, shaking so much I nearly spill the whole container. Breathe Bella... Breathe, I swallow one and think that will stop the shakes and it does. Thank God.

I pull out my Blackberry and give Alice a call. She was one on my list.

"Hell Bells, where are you?" She yells into her phone as though I'm a million miles away.

"Downstairs you home?" I ask.

"Yeah come on up." She sings out as she opens her door and hangs up her mobile, waving down at me.

I make my way up the stairs.

Alice embraces me in a huge hug and pulls me into her apartment.

I love Alice, she is a bouncy ball of fun. She has a slight frame and stands only about 5ft 2. She had dark short hair which is meticulously groomed into a kind of a bob. When I say bob it is short on the left side and slightly spiky. It is cut so it feathers over her eyes on the right, falling straight below her right ear. It showed off her perfect slender neck and accentuated the lines of her check bones.

"Come in here," she danced, pulling me into her apartment and over to a big bag that was sitting on her kitchen counter.

Her apartment is much like mine but with a smaller balcony which overlooked my plunge pool. You can look out through the Beach Chestnut trees and Palms out to the Coral Sea.

The apartment also has a similar layout to mine but Alice had decorated it with Andy Warhol type prints of herself and Jasper and of course the classic Campbell soup can.

She is a minimalist, the walls all white with an aubergine accent wall.

Her lounges where white leather with aubergine striped throw cushions and a big fluffy aubergine rug in the centre of the room. A minimalist glass non-existent looking coffee table sat beside it. On the wall across from the lounge was a huge LCD flat screen.

Alice had the knack for decorating, she got an idea and went with it and it always came together to perfection, she never did things in halves. That's why I have her do all the decorating for all my catering events.

"Here check these out." She gestured as she pulled a huge box out from an equally huge bag.

"I got them on sale, only $80 can you believe it." She squealed.

I pulled open the box.

"Oh My God, these are fucking awesome, where did you get them?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of thigh high leather boots I turned them over smelling that beautiful fresh leather scent.

"God, I love Robert Robert. Can I try them on?" Not waiting for an answer, as I pulled them on.

"Ï know, they are more than awesome, but sorry they were the last pair, but you can borrow them any time!" She squealed again in excitement and smiled at me as I walked over to her full length mirror.

"Shit Alice these are so sexy, these heels have got to be at least 10cm, Oh, Jasper is going to have a fit! I don't think you'll have them on for too long!" I stated.

"Well if they go missing you know where to find them." I laughed, eyeing myself in the mirror, desperately wishing they were mine.

I'm going to wear them tomorrow night, you coming too?" She asked expectantly

"Where are you going?" I asked, still eyeing the boots off in the mirror.

"Well Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I are going to the Beach Bar at Kewarra and you're coming too." She stated as matter of fact.

"You know these boots will sink in the sand Alice." I smirked, knowing that it wouldn't stop her wearing them at all.

"So are you in for the Beach Bar?" she asked with those pesky pixie eyes of hers.

"I'll have to see if I can get Emily or Jess to baby sit for me" I say slowly, thinking that I really have used Emily's services too much of late.

"Well, why don't you bring Nessie and Wolf with you? You know it's a kid and dog friendly place." She raised her eyebrows at me as she knew she had me.

"And Rose loves to play with Nessie too."

Cunning little pixie, I think to myself.

"Oh, OK, as long as this rain stops AND I'm not staying late, GOT IT!" I over-emphasize.

"Yay!" she bounced over to me and threw her arms around me, knocking me off balance as I still had the boots on.

We fell to the floor laughing.

"Hey Alice, Carlisle is having a party he wants us to do next Friday." I tell her as we clamber up off the floor, and I sadly take off the boots.

"OOHH, I love doing his parties" Alice squealed in delight clapping her hands.

"But you sure it's next Friday? Because Rose said something about it being his 50th next month or something." Alice questioned

"Well I'm just going to have to give him a call, won't I" I said pulling out the Blackberry to make a note.

Alice turned to look at me, she was up to something, I can tell.

"So tomorrow night then, we need to find you a man. It's been like 3 yrs or something Bella" Alice bounced next to looking at me with something like sadness.

"Alice, I don't want a man and I don't need a man, you try anything and I'm out, got it!' I stated flatly, not wanting to continue with this particular conversation.

"Oh come on Bells, I've got Jasper and Rose has got Emmet. I hate seeing you on your own, babe." She said with those sad pixie eyes

"Alice, I've got all I want. I have Nessie and Wolf and that is perfectly fine with me. I don't need some man to have to look after too!" I growled at her.

If she only knew that I still couldn't get over HIM. That I see HIM in my daughter's eyes every day. Not to mention the dreams that were coming back to taunt me. No man could ever take his place. Oh shit, I could feel that sense of sadness welling up again. I pushed it down as far as it could go.

I understood where she was coming from though.

Alice and Jasper were like two peas in a pod; he was Alice's other half and calmed down her exuberant, overzealous nature…into something people could handle. I laughed to myself at that analogy.

They all had been together even before I moved to Cairns.

Both Jasper and Emmet were Dive Instructors on the Sea Swift dive charter boat that took tourists out to the Great Barrier Reef to learn how to dive.

The boys bought out the owner last year when he had decided to retire.

Jasper was the typical Aussie, sun bleached, blond haired surfer boy. All tanned and toned, one that all the tourist girls drooled over.

Emmet on the other hand was dark haired and olive skinned and a gym junkie. Who didn't need to be, because he was built like a bear naturally! Though to me he was like a big obnoxious kid brother who adored the hell out of Rose….the man would do anything she said, I swear.

Not that you would want to cross Rose.

Rose was fiercely independent woman, protective of her family and friends.

She was a stunner; she had legs that went on for miles, beautiful natural long blond hair. She was one of those people who could wear a garbage bag and make it look as if it was some piece of Haute Couture from Chanel. No shit!

She was also a wiz with money; hence she was part of "Exotic Catering" without her I'd probably be belly up.

"Ok, Ok, no men but you'll come though." Alice pleaded.

"Yes I'll come as long as there is no rain! Any way I better go back downstairs and give Carlisle a call to see what he has planned, this one could be a big one if it's his birthday." I said excitedly. I loved doing the big events.

"I'll tell you about the venue and theme when he tells me, this could be fun Alice" I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Oh and by the way I love those boots!" I laughed as I went out into the rain.

As I went down the stairs in typical Bella fashion I slipped on the last step as it was covered in a light moss that is deadly in the rain.

"Oh god that is going to leave a bruise on my ass," I mutter as I get up and roll my eyes at the green smudge on my jeans.

Saturated from the rain and now green. I decide I'm having a shower.

As I pass the kitchen I flick on my laptop so it's fired up by the time I'm finished in the bathroom and in dry clothes.

I pull off my wet clothes and throw them in the laundry room. I step into the shower and let the warm water relax my body. I stand there just letting the water soak over my skin. I reach over to get my favourite soap, frangipani and coconut. The smell fills the now misty bathroom. After a while, reluctantly I turn off the shower and wrap myself in the extra fluffy bath towel. I dry my hair and rummage through my draws to find some Boy shorts and a singlet.

I go into the kitchen and unplug the laptop and take it outside to the day bed and I open up my outlook calendar so I can sync my Blackberry. I notice a couple of emails from my Mum; she asks how I'm going and tells me to give Nessie a big Hug. She's in Mexico I think, by the sound of the email and has limited access to computers.

"Oh well," I think to myself, at least she sounds like she's having fun with Phil. Boyfriend number 100! I chuckle, because that woman can never settle down.

My father on the other hand has lived in the same small town on the east coast of New South Wales since forever. He has no idea what a computer is let alone a mobile phone. Communication with him is difficult enough anyway, as he is a man of very few words. Unless it has something to do with the Bible and seeing as I had a child out of wedlock, I, apparently am not his favourite person. He probably thinks I am going to go to HELL.

I give Carlisle a call but it goes to message bank. I leave a short message about the function and for him to give me a call back so I can start organising the menu.

I start making a list of menu ideas

Thai fish cakes

Son in law eggs

Prawn and Yumba beads

Nahm Prik Gung

Roti

Green curry with cashews

Pad Thai

Red Curry with pumpkin and lychees

I really want to do something with duck but have to source a good recipe.

So I start sourcing ingredients as I know I won't be able to get some without ordering ahead of time.

I look down at the time and I realise most of the day has passed and it's time to pick up the kids.

"Shit where does the time go?" I mutter to myself as I start saving my lists, recipes on the laptop before I lose them completely.

I frantically get my stuff in order and run to the car being extra careful not to slip this time. Thank god the rain has eased to a drizzle as I don't think I could drive in that downpour again without having another meltdown.

Nessie and Jake seem to have had a good time, both looking sleepy and totally covered in paint. I sign them both out and tell Angela that I will see her tomorrow. I shake my head as she seems a little frazzled from her day at work, I'm sure they don't pay her near as much as she should get.

I drop Jake back at his apartment and Nessie gives him a big hug and says "See you tomorrow Jake."As she skips back to our house.

"Careful Ness, don't slip, It's really wet," I call, luckily she doesn't.

"Bath time for you, my girl." I state as she has paint everywhere.

I run her a bath and put in some bubbles and her favourite toys to play with. She eagerly jumps in and I wash her hair being careful not to get the soap in her eyes. I let her play for a while as I start on her dinner. Fried rice tonight I think and put the rice in the cooker.

I wander back to the bathroom and watch her play with her imaginary play buddies.

"Come on, time to eat Beautiful" I say as I pull her out of the bath and wrap her in a towel. We go to her room and she picks out her PJ's-pink bunnies tonight.

As is our usual nightly routine, she picks a movie-usually the Wiggles and she eats on the coffee table watching the TV.

Her eyes go droopy by 6pm and I carry her to bed and tuck her in…I sing her, her favourite bed song….."Goodnight sweet heart" and she is asleep before I finish.

I brush her hair from her face and stoop down to give her one last kiss on her forehead. My Beautiful girl.

I decide tonight I'm going to read on the couch as it's still too damp outside to curl up on the day bed. I grab a Fred Vargas detective novel as I did not feel like reading any mushy romance or angst…I must have only been a chapter in as my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

~O~O~O~

**A/N: We love to hear/read what you think**

**So leave us a review. :D**

**AMV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. **

**So Here Edwards first POV **

**It takes place 4 yrs prior**

**Thanks Glee68 aka Deb our wonderful Beta.**

**Edward**

A warm feeling flowed through my veins, my back and the muscles of my torso firmed. A bizarre feeling I had never felt before came over me, I stopped mid sentence as I yelled "YOURS – SELL at………"my juniors and colleagues stared at me waiting for the numbers. Aaron, next to me with his hands on his Reuters dealing keyboard stopped and turned. "At WHAT? You Okay?"

"At …AT 55!" I snapped back, as he bashed the keyboard.

What the hell was that, I thought to myself. I noted the usual cool of my normal body temperature and blood flow return.

"Yeh, yeh okay sorry Brain Freeze!" I trailed off……..I looked about the room and it was the normal hustle and bustle of mid morning trading, the squawk of broker boxes, the mumbling – the yelling of orders. Colleagues in crisp shirts – white and Pascal's and checks and lines waving arms about, as their ties either hung down their shirt fronts or were over their shoulders wherever previously flung.

I scribbled on my pad checking the myriad of screams, listening to the boxes bark back.

"GIVEN AT 55" "52 – 57"

"Hey Edward You got more?" one box questioned back... My main broker, Joel asked. I pushed the lit up button linked to his box "No Mate – I'll let you know."

I wheeled my chair round and got up and strode off to the side of the room, over to the water cooler.

"Shit that was weird," I thought as I grabbed a plastic cap and pushed the button as ice cold water flowed into it. I hadn't felt that warmth in my veins before – the tightening of muscles – the actual feeling of my body being overtaken by something, an internal or was it an external power. What was it?

Christ I'm not coming down with the flu or something.

The flu was about in New York and normally, a mere virus would never affect me.

Yes I was fit. Yes I worked out and ate natural organic healthy foods. I was known for my ultra hygienic habits but that wasn't it – I never got sick. I turned and started walking hard strides back to my desk, no time to worry about that, the US dollar looked shit and the markets were volatile.

"Focus Edward!" I said to myself, this was when I was at my best. Focused on the game but using my gut feeling. But what was it feeling then – and now.

The morning went quickly a blur of deals – of yelling – of desk pounding – of adrenalin – of laughter. I turned to Aaron and Max.

"Hey Lunch! We've done well guys, well on top, money in the Bank. – London's closing and the afternoon will be a waste of time till Asia wakes up, if they ever do!" I called out to the guys.

"You right?" Max asked as he finished double checking his pad against the contract note print out.

Aaron clicked out of a broker line "Yeah, all cool mate – all agreed – you nailed them this morning Ed."

I gave him a hard stare "Yeah, yeah EDWARD," he said back, laughing, he knew I hated to be called ED.

I grabbed my new Paul Smith suit jacket hanging of my chair and stood up, "Okay what do you clowns feel like, where you wanna go?"

"Libertines!" pipes up Aaron quickly.

"Mate, Christ it's an over glorified Pommy pub and I don't feel like warm beer and stodgy fattening food. Shit, I mean they call themselves a restaurant but since when has English food warranted the title cuisine!" I laughed as he grabbed his jacket, wallet and mobile and started stuffing his pockets.

"I was picking it for you!" he came back quickly.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not a pommy, and that's English, I am half Australian, got that!"

Max Interrupts "Okay guys stop bitching how about the Koyzina Grill; they have a hot couple of waitresses!"

"Now that's better...Although don't feel like Greek."

"Its not all Greek you know," Max, who is a third generation New York Greek says frowning, "it even has some vegetarian rubbish you like and big fat burgers for Aaron".

"Watch what you say mate, or else Ill drag you up to the Han Gawi on 32nd, okay! Koyzina's for starters it is! Let's go, Aaron get a cab and I'll meet you down stairs," I say.

"Thank Christ, not bloody vegetarian Korean," he mumbles as he tries to do up his jacket buttons over his 'already in the making' pot belly. He is only 23 and starting to look like the 50 year old traders and dealers of the room.

"Aaron maybe we should head there as Christ, you're looking like shit from all the crap food and beer you drink, do you ever exercise buddy?" I say to him laughing.

I head out the dealing room security doors and round the lifts to the mensroom. I turn the Faucet on and run some cool water over my hands and then cupping them splash my face and look at the mirror.

The water drips from my white face, but it has a tinge of pink in the cheeks and on the forehead. After the banter with Aaron and Max I had another flush of warmth through my body. This is strange I don't know what it is – but it's not an illness I feel, it's a sensation, a realization. But what is it?

When I get downstairs Aaron and Max have a cab and are in the back seat. I could push in but I know from their laughter they know Australians, unlike New Yorkers, don't mind getting in the front with the cabbie and they also know it means I will pay. I jump in turning to them "Okay kids got your seat belts on – we're celebrating!" The cabbie heads off along Madison and then turns off onto a side street to head downtown, no doubt along another famous New York taxi driver shortcut downtown.

Koyzina's is abuzz when we walk in as Friday lunch time rush fills the joint. Aaron and Max keep their jackets on but I take mine off and hand it to the desk as a young good-looking waitress takes us to our usual table which they keep, just in case we don't turn up until late.

"Jeezus," Exclaims Aaron "You can't help but try and show off your bloody ripped body, hey Boss!"

"Nope – it's just bloody hot in here," I reply although I know the aircon makes it brisk. I like it a bit chilly.

"One warm beer, an Ouzo and coke and Margarita," I say to the waitress as she leans across the table handing out the menus and the wine list, revealing her ample cleavage much to the delight of Max and Aaron. Max promptly hands me the wine list as he knows nothing about good wine.

"See those Babies?" Max says with wide eyes as she leaves the table.

"Good one Max, well done," replies Aaron equally impressed.

"I don't know why you guys get so excited about those," I say as I start reading the menu.

"Yeah yeah, we know you like them small and what do you say - au naturelle – to each his own – and more for us!" laughs Max.

We settle into a great meal, I order Egg Lemon soup and Jalapeño poppers...Jalapeño's stuffed with cheese with a great spicy sauce for starters and Mescaline salad for mains.

Aaron of course calling it "rabbit food" as he orders Buffalo wings and huge burger of some description…Max goes for the Koyzina dips for entrée and Lamb Souvlaki for main. Each of us in our own little world of cuisines delights.

We down another round of starter dinks then I order a nice French Sauvignon Blanc, although their wine list is not what they are famous for, very simple and cheap.

"How about some Red for a change Edward? – Something nice and thick and warm not this chilled French shit – you know something from the Napa valley," asks Max

"You know I don't like Red," I say with a sense of irony.

After the meal, Max and Aaron are continuously flirting with the waitresses. I request the bill as I toss my company Amex onto her tray.

"Okay, I said we are celebrating, we have this afternoon off – so let's kick on and let's go to a good bar and get started. Aaron get a cab for the Milk and Honey – No wait, Sasha has a new bar – the East Side Company bar on Essex! It's meant to be awesome." I tell them.

"What are we celebrating?" asks Max

"Tell you over a drink mate," I say

We saunter into the East side bar and Sasha is there, all smiles.

"Edward, wondered when you would turn up!" He happily says as he gives me a warm embrace.

"Well it's hard to drag myself away from Milk and Honey to see your new spot, heard it was worth it so had to see for myself. Anyway you know my offsiders, Max and Aaron."

"For sure, the Three Amigo's in Armani – you guys are early Edward; never really see you much in daylight what's happening?"

Aaron interrupts, "Oh something about a celebration but he won't tell us! Just been teasing all through lunch, better be my promotion from being his lackey and gopher!" he finished with a big smile.

I laugh "Mate when you're good enough, it's dangerous in the real world; I am just looking after you 'til then. Anyway Sash, a margarita of course and whatever these clowns want!" As I take a look about the bar. "Pretty cool Sash! Definitely you." I say as I head to the corner of the bar and three stools.

We settle in and Max and Aaron have found yet another good-looking barmaid to annoy.

I interrupt their cheeky banter "Okay guys CHEERS, anyway just to let you know despite all the global doom and gloom and bullshit, we are well over budget, you know I told you I felt it coming and it did, so we got it right and bonuses will be coming up, so that's one reason for this celebration.."

"The other is I am taking some time off…so you guys get a chance to see how you do on the dollar/yen by yourself!" I laugh.

"Shit that's great!" jumps Max then realizing adds, "Oh I don't mean that you're away, I mean about the results, oh and where you going?" suddenly looking worried.

"A holiday. May as well when I have the runs on the board – plus I have a invite – some diving with old friends, firstly at Palawan in the Philippines and then in Australia on the Great Barrier Reef and maybe see some old family – only a few weeks maybe a month depends what happens."

"You deserve it," says Aaron, "Sounds great – we will hold the fort for you."

"Yep – just don't burn it down, enough banks are burning!"

We go through a number of rounds, a lot of rounds, the three amigos slapping each other joking. Max has actually even got a barmaid's number.

The sun has set and the bar is filling. Some of the Market has turned up slapping our backs, spilling our drinks, telling 'war" stories about the day's trading and bullshitting how much money they have made – always adding a few zeros – Aaron is chatting up a young trainee girl with her breast bursting out from under her cotton blouse – like a moth to a flame I think to myself. The noise increases and increases as voices and stories are raised above the din. An ever increasing cycle.

Aaron and Max are now drifting round the bar beaming with an alcoholic glow but I remain on my barstool occasionally talking to Sasha and ordering another margarita, that feeling still lingers. I look past Sasha and a barman to see my white face and bronze hair in the mirror behind the numerous bottles that cram the bench.

It's time to go, although this is my work, many think it is my world.

It's not, I find it an easy game and it's just that, a game, a way to live but not live. A way to make a hell of a lot of money doing something I find too easy. It pays for the lifestyle, it pays for the brand names, the top two story West Village apartment I won, the Aston Martin I rarely get to drive, the restaurants, the drinks, but I know it's not really me, its filling in time.

My time needs to be filled, days and years need to be filled in an active way or I would go insane. Then again, sometimes I think I am insane. I look around and realize, no I'm not, _they_ all are starting to look insane, the effects of alcohol and drugs and coping with their reality. I just have a different reality. This reality is just a part of a long life of many realities and I have to play the part, like an actor in 40 movies over many decades. The real me has been left behind waiting for its reality to dawn or be revealed. In the meantime like a method actor I have to immerse myself in this role and this current reality.

I stand up and look about thinking, "Thank God I am off for some escape, some diving, with friends, in my real world."

I walk through the crowd faintly hearing greetings above the din of noise; "Hey Edward my man how are you!" "Looking good Edward!" "Kicking arse Edward?" ,backslaps, grins and responses, hard hand clasps, some kisses on the cheeks in passing of some finely dressed ladies, asking where I've been, do I want to go dancing?

"No thanks." I think in my head as I head toward the bathrooms.

I go into the men's bathroom. I enter a toilet cubicle closing the door behind me; it is new and marbled with a nice little smooth black ledge. Purposely there, these bars are catering for all. So I sort through my wallet and find the folded magazine paper sachet and flick open its envelope like end and shake out some white cocaine onto the black marble ledge. Out of the other pocket in the wallet remove my silver coated stainless steel Razorblade and with deft gentle small strokes cut the small heap into two lines. Rolling a crisp new $50 bill into a straw breathe and vacuum it up into my nose.

I click the door open as my nose tingles and walk to the bathroom basin, run the cool water, cup my hands and splash my face. Sniffing some water up into my nose so I can feel it run down the back of my throat tingling. I still feel that strange sensation of earlier in the day, it comes back in ebbs and flows.

It is time to leave Sasha's new funhouse and visit an old watering hole, and hideaway from the Market crowd.

Just round the corner and a few blocks down, so I work my way out of the bar of jostling bodies and down the road towards "Max Fish's" Bar. As I approach, a Max Fish regular, a musician who called himself 'Enzo' calls out "Hey Edward, you going to Max's, want to shoot some eight ball?"

Enzo is a character, loves alternative music and grunge especially, but parties too hard to hold down a regular spot in the many bands playing round town. Ragged blonde hair, ragged jeans and tight T shirt over his slim body, his eyes are wired and he is beaming. Enzo definitely has himself primed for a night out.

"For sure mate," I reply, "One night I'm going to finally beat you. I'm sick of buying you drinks!"

"You can afford it!" he says slapping me on the back as he opens Max Fish's door and ushers me in.

We walk up to the bar and I order a margarita and Enzo a Millers' beer and a whisky shot. We grab those and I say Cheers and down it in one, licking the salt off stinging my tongue.

"My god you're on a mission!" says Enzo following and downing his shot. I ask for another margarita and toss the barman my Amex credit card, "Leave it open, usual rules."

"Not a problem Edward," says Mike the barman with a nod.

We head through the light crowd. Max's doesn't fill up for another hour or so. Around 11.00pm, we head towards the back and the pool table. We're early, so we have it first. No waiting, which I hate.

'Rack em up!" I say to Enzo tossing him some coins and head through the toilet doors just behind the pool table.

I pop into a cubicle and rack up a few lines of coke. Well three, two for me and one for Enzo. Darting out, I slap his back as he has the table set up and whisper in his ear. "A present for you in cubicle one."

"Jeezus. Thanks buddy!" sings Enzo as he jumps away from the table and into the toilets.

We play a number of games, Enzo always easily winning; we knock off a number of drinks and revisit the cubicles regularly. We are having a good laugh at all kinds of things and the place is filling up as we approach midnight.

I suddenly get a wave of warmth running through me, maybe too many lines and margaritas I think. Now my muscles really start tightening up, I'm feeling some power in my body, its something I have never felt before, it kind of feels erotic. I think my god is this a heart attack? Butno it can't be, I'm feeling surreal not scared.

Then looking across the room I see a short, thin, young, brown haired girl in jeans and a tight top walk in and looking about at the far end of the bar. She has a glow, an aura; she is beautiful even from that distance. She looks nervous, shy, out of place, but goes to the bar, Alone. I watch in between shots, the aura glows into a white light it seems to have reflective prism-like qualities, like diamonds, no like ice crystals. I feel a shiver and a more powerful tightening of my chest.

"Hey man, concentrate on the game!" I hear Enzo say as he slams the black into the corner pocket. "You're playing like shit, get a grip, lucky we are not playing for money or drinks Edward I would be killing you!"

"What…sorry Enzo!"

"Stop looking at that girl and concentrate Edward, anyway I saw her first and she looks like my kind of girl!" he crows.

"Yeh, she has something all right and she not yours, I saw her first when she came in."

"Bullshit – you like those rich chicks from Milk and Honey anyway – she's my kind of girl."

"Rubbish Enzo – okay lets play a game for her, well not for her, but whoever wins has to buy her a drink!"

"Okay your on, you haven't won one yet!" says Enzo as he stacks the balls into the triangle. "Your break Loser!" he laughs.

I break and then step back and look back her way. She seems to be sipping a margarita. I can see the salt on the rim of the glass. I see the glow of her body; she walks towards the back of the bar and the pool table. Sipping. The feeling grows stronger in my body. It's weird but it's wonderful. I take some shots and feel some sense of control and power in my hands and my sight is sharp and the shots also. I suddenly start sinking balls I have struggled with all night.

Enzo laughs, "Well aren't you a man inspired". I miss one, "Damn you can't give Enzo a chance." I think to myself.

Strolling round the table gripping the cue stick hard, I feel as if I could snap it like a twig. I notice she has come closer, to a space near the pool table where the juke box sits. She is moving to the music and her body glows. Her jeans clinging to a beautiful slender figure and a nice curve of her ass reflects the lights of the juke box. Her top is tight on small firm breasts with beautiful erect nipples protruding. I can't take my eyes of them, until she is nearly finished her margarita and then, I note, dips her finger into it and she sensuously runs her wet finger round the rim of the glass so the salt sticks to the wet finger and then she runs her fingers across her lush lips and shuts her eyes. Her body increasingly moving in time to the music.

"Oh Fuck!" says Enzo and I notice he has missed an easy shot on the black, "She shouldn't do that, it totally threw my concentration."

"I know," I said chalking the cue and then quickly sinking my last two balls and turning to the back and ramming it down the hole.

"Got You Enzo, her next drink is on me!" I said heading straight off.

Passing her I felt her eyes as she stared straight at me, even through me. She smiled, my god those lips, I could feel the warmth of her body; I could feel every vein in her body pump blood in sync with music. I'm sure as I passed her glow, her aura grew and touched mine, I trembled with the warmth and the power as it rippled through me. I moved to the bar.

"Two Margaritas Mike!" I yelled whilst also thinking I've gone insane, who is she?

~O~O~O~

**A/N: We would love to hear/read what you think so leave us a review :D**

(Thanks to my Hubby for joining me in this.)

**AMV **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: Thanks to Deb aka Glee68 for being an awsome Beta. We love you. MWUH**

**Bella**

**Chapter 4**

I wake up falling off the couch; It must be 4am or something. It is still dark but the light from the floor lamp is till on. I hear no sound of rain or the inhabitants of the night outside except a lone frog calling its mate.

Still sleepy, I feel HIS arms encircling my waist but am too tired to shake those feelings away. I stumble groggily to my room, without turning on any lights I fall back into the bed and wiggle my way under the blanket. I feel a little chilly as the rain has cooled the air temperature somewhat. Bizarrely I have decided to sleep in my bedroom to cuddle under the blankets there. I do not want this dream to end no matter how badly it will affect me tomorrow; I just need HIM to feel close now. I want his arms, I want his warm embrace his warm musky aroma, shit I'll even take his words of anger now. I curl up into a ball. Wolf, sensing something is not quite right, jumps up onto my bed and lies so close as if to warm me and show me his affection. And I take it, I cuddle him closer not wanting his warmth to go, I drift back into my dream.

_We are in an apartment, I pull him in through the door and we are laughing. I stop by the kitchen bench and ask if he wants a drink._

"_I don't think I need any more, you're intoxicating enough," he smiles that cheeky lopsided grin. He reaches to my face and runs his thumb across my cheek and places a stray hair behind my ear. His finger leaves a tingling sensation in its wake._

_Oh if he only knew what he was doing to me, fuck, those eyes I could be lost in them forever!_

_I felt completely drawn to this man. I could feel it, every fibre, every muscle was being pulled into his orbit and it felt so good. I just wanted him, I wanted all of him._

_I WANTED HIM TO BE NAKED IN MY BED NOW._

"_In your bed naked now?" He asked lifting up one eyebrow and that smirk grew even bigger._

"_Oh shit, I said that out loud?" I doubled over in laughter; oh those margaritas did me good tonight. Though strangely, I was not embarrassed at all. I felt completely at ease, and even though I had had those drinks, I knew this wasn't the alcohol talking._

_Instantly we had each other in our arms and we pulled tighter, bringing our lips together almost desperately. It was if we were moulded together exactly in that moment. I felt like I had melted right into him. We were one._

I was woken from my dream by a little body climbing into the bed, snuggling into me.

"Hey Nessie, come here sweetie, did you wake up?" I asked

"Mummy, I had a funny dream," she said sleepily

"Have you been crying mummy, your face is wet?" She ran her soft warm little hand over my cheek, so soft and tender.

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, and they indeed were wet, I must have been crying but I couldn't recall.

"Yeah mummy had a funny dream too," I said to her quietly, bringing her closer into me.

"Oh, mine was about…."Nessie fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

I cuddled into her, her soft hair playing at my nose. I sigh, and try to push away the memories of my dream, down as far as they could go. I drifted back to a dreamless, restless sleep, half asleep, half wake, aware, not wanting to squash Nessie.

The light is steaming through my window bathing Nessie and I in that yellow glow of the morning sun. I watch the dust motes float through the air. Thinking, do they exist forever just floating and landing and then being disturbed, they float on their way again? Do they ever settle and become the earth that trees grow their roots into? I muse at that thought, and think again, well that is much a comparison of how I feel about my life. Just floating and landing, then floating off again just wanting to be that earth, that permanent thing that life grew from steady and stable, and I felt far from that.

Oh, I wished I'd taken my pills last night, and then there would be no dreams of HIM, of US. Every time this happens I really had to fight the desire to find HIM, hear that silky voice in my ear. To find out if he really did love me then. But I was too frightened of the answer. I didn't want to be broken again.

I rolled over and nestled my ear against Nessie's, breathing in her sweet smelling hair, it was strawberry, her favourite shampoo. "Hey sweetie time to rise and shine."

Nessie rolled over and with that movement Wolf immediately started licking her face all over.

Nessie giggled and wiggled as she fought off the dog, her laugh like muffled chimes as she tried to hide under the covers.

"Ok Wolf, stop trying to eat the lamb!" I laughed as I pushed him off the bed. Thinking that it was actually the other way around, as Wolf looked like a fluffy black lamb and Nessie was as independent as a lion.

"Come on, lets go, get you lot some food."

As usual the Wiggles went on but today the song of the day was "Dorothy the Dinosaur" as Nessie ate her Coco Pops. She had pulled out her colouring pencils and paper and she drew while she ate.

Me, I went through my list-Carlisle, first and foremost, that was the mission of the day. Also food, I thought as I opened the fridge to put away the milk and realised it was pretty much empty apart from the various "science experiments" of leftover dinners, been put away for later.

I started emptying the week's worth of leftovers into the bin.

"Finished Mummy," Nessie tugged on my arm.

In one hand was her empty breakfast bowl and the other was a piece of paper, shoved in my face. I took the paper off her as she put the bowl in the sink.

Nessie had drawn the cutest picture. It was really colourful; I think she used the whole pencil collection on this one.

I looked closer to the subject matter. It was a picture of Me- as I could recognise my long brown hair, with Nessie holding my hand - she always drew herself with curly wurley hair and a skirt. And another person, I think it was a man and we were all holding hands with Nessie in the middle.

"Hey this is beautiful Ness, you want to tell me all about it?" I took off some magnets and stuck it to the fridge.

"Well this is you and this is me and this is the man in my dream, he was really nice and we are walking on the beach and Wolf has run too far away to fit on the paper. Oh and it's sunny." She said in almost one breath, pointing out each piece of information in the picture as she said it.

For a moment I didn't know what to say,

"Honey, its beautiful," I said slowly, my stomach knotting.

"One day Mummy, he will come and we will all be happy together, just like my dream." She pointed to the man in the picture.

I bent down and gave her the biggest of hugs. Oh my god, my beautiful girl, what have I done?

"Go, get dressed for Day Care sweetie, Jake will be here soon to get you," I hid my eyes from her so she couldn't see my tears.

I stood up and looked again to her picture on the fridge, wanting to take it down but I knew that would upset her. I walked to my bathroom, my vision blurring from the tears. I rummaged through the bathroom cabinet to get my Diazepam. I take one as I feel a panic attack coming on. I turn on the tap and splash my face with the cool water. I look into the mirror and see my face start to get blotchy from the unwanted tears. I sit on the closed toilet seat and chant, Breathe Bella Breathe.

I don't want to think; I close my eyes and put my head in my hands. I try and compose myself. I do not want to think. I need to hold this together, it's just a picture. I splash my face again and dry my face on the fluffy towel.

"I'm ready mummy."

I slowly open the bathroom door and take another big breath to compose myself.

"Hey you look great Nessie." I force out with as much optimistic enthusiasm I can muster.

"Hey I love your tail!"

She matched today, very "Dorothy" inspired. She had on a green "Dorothy the Dinosaur" tee shirt a green skirt and she had put on her "Dorothy the Dinosaur tail." She had even found her green slides. She was having a green day, obviously; I obscurely wondered what the colour green meant.

Knock Knock

"Jake!" Nessie squealed and ran off to the door. She had it opened before I could get there and she had pulled Jake into the kitchen to show off her picture on the fridge. She was pretty proud of this one I thought.

"Hi Bella, oh…. are you OK?" Emily asked

"Um, yeah, sure, just some bad news," A tear deceived me and ran down my cheek.

She pulled me into a big hug and pushed back to look into my eyes.

"Are you OK, I can come back by if you need a chat."

"I'm ok, just my Dads sick," I lied

"Oh nothing serious I hope?"

"No, he's Ok now; the doctors said he had a mild stroke."

"Hey thanks for taking the kids today," I stated to change the subject.

"My pleasure Bella, anytime, - hey, we'll have to do dinner again."

"My place this time," I said, "I'll cook up something yummy for big people." I laughed though it was forced.

Emily bundled the kids out of the kitchen and out to the door.

"Bye mummy, I love you." Nessie gave me one last hug and skipped to get back to Jake.

I closed the door behind them.

The silence of the room was deafening and I crumpled to the floor, I lost my last piece of composure, the tears just flowed like the silent loneliness I felt at this moment, in this empty apartment. Everything I had pushed down flowed out my eyes and they burned, till there were none left. I felt vacant, I felt drained, I didn't know how to feel, I didn't want to feel anything.

Nessie's statement haunted me "One day Mummy, he will come and we will all be happy together, just like my dream."

I felt like saying "In my dreams too sweetie."

But I knew it would never be. We were worlds apart, years apart now. I wished it wasn't that way but it was.

The words Dr Cope said to me lingered in my mind as well-

"Are you sure you shouldn't find him, call him. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but he is her father and he does have a right to know. And I know that it is scary for you, but it might help for you to let go."

"Let go" those words haunted me; I left and had never let go.

I had to get it together, so I started cleaning. I had to keep busy, everything was put back in place; every surface dusted the floors swept and mopped. I mused to myself as I cleaned. I wished I was artistic so I could get my angst out on a canvas creating inspired artworks in moments of madness or a musician who could write the music to the chaos in his head. But cleaning and cooking it was for me! How very ironic, at least the house was clean!

I'm thirsty, real thirsty. I go to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. I avert my gaze away from that picture, now it makes me feel, not only sadness but also guilt that I have kept Nessie all to myself. I contemplate taking it down, so instead I put it right at the bottom of the fridge so it wouldn't be in my line of sight. As I moved it I notice that the man she had drawn had bronze mussed up hair. I swallowed hard; "Now that's just looking into things too deeply," I chastise myself. I don't think my body can take anymore emotional dramas today.

I open the fridge and realise there's almost nothing in there. The garbage bag however, is full. I pick it up and grab my keys. Off to the shops we go. Fun times.

Wolf is instantly at the front door as he hears the car keys, waiting patiently for a walk or a car ride.

"No you stay," I tell him and he sinks to the floor, "Sorry buddy but we'll go to the beach tonight – ok?" I fluff his fur as I leave.

….

I actually feel a kind of soothing numbness walking down the isles, all the routine and order, how everything is always stacked in exactly the same way. I don't have to think, I just move. Bread, milk, eggs, apples, Coco Pops, rice, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner.

Yes the routine is soothing.

But, "I need to cook!" It's like an epiphany.

I wheeled the trolley back around and headed straight for the Asian section.

Deep Fried Noodles, Kecap Manis, Fish Sauce, Soy sauce, palm sugar, rice wine vinegar shallots, garlic, chilli, ginger, coriander, bean sprouts, chicken.

I head to pay and impatiently wait for the check out chick to finally process that credit card of the person in front.

Everything bagged and paid for I head straight home, I am on a mission and I'm unexpectedly starving.

Mie Goreng is calling me, I wonder when exactly the last time I ate was and the scary thing, I couldn't remember!

I put everything away and head out to my outdoor kitchen. I pull out the mortar and pestle to make a paste of shallots, garlic, ginger and chilli, I add a little oil and soy to make a thick paste, I also add a bit of palm sugar.

I turn on the wok burner as I get all the other ingredients together.

It's quite methodical cooking, when to put what in, how long to cook off the paste, when to add that fish sauce or sesame oil.

Within 10 minutes the pungent aroma of my noodle paste is filling the air, the sizzle and burn as the other ingredients are added to the wok. The apartment smells divine and I'm ravenous. I greedily pull out some noodles and suck them into my mouth burning my tongue as I go, but Oh, it tastes so good. I realise it just needs one last thing - a squeeze of lime juice, just to top it off.

It's done and I pour the Mie Goreng into a huge terra cotta glazed bowl.

I feel satisfied as I put some lime wedges and some coriander on top to finish it off. Simple and easy, but so fulfilling. I smiled as I heard the knock on the door.

"Hang on a sec," I call out as I wipe my hands on a tea towel and run to answer the door.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I was surprised that he was at my door.

"I tried your mobile but it's turned off and I noticed that your car is here as I was passing so I thought I'd see if you were home. Save me trying to txt you." He laughed.

Carlisle was an amazingly good looking man; My Mother would have drooled over him. He should have been an old style movie star. He had blonde hair that was slightly greying and the bluest of eyes. He had fine angular cheekbones and the sweetest smile. His voice was like velvet. He had a slight build but you could tell that he still worked out. It was no wonder that Rosalie was such a stunner, an amazing gene pool that family had.

"Come in, come in. I just cooked - you hungry?"

"Well, you know the way to a man's heart, what's on the menu Chef?"

"Mie Goreng- Indonesian spiced noodles, you like spice?" It was more a statement than a question, as I walked him through the apartment.

"Smells awesome Bella-That one goes on the menu, that's why I'm here," He stated matter of factly.

I walk him to the table on the veranda, pull out a chair and place a large blue bowl in front of him.

"How hungry are you?"

"Famished, this smells so good." He leaned over the bowl and took in the fresh aroma of the spices.

I serve him a generous amount into his bowl and hold up a pair of chopstick in one hand and a fork in the other, gesturing him to pick his preferred eating utensil. He picked the fork.

"Do you want some wine?"

"Only if you are," he says as he is about to dig in.

"Oyster Bay Sav Blanc do? Actually it goes great with the noodles," I say as I bring two wine glasses to the table and pour us some wine. I go back to put it in the bar fridge.

"Bella this is so good, this is defiantly on the list!"

I laugh as I find it funny that he remembers from the last lot of functions I've done for him that I have A LIST that has to be done.

"So tell me Carlisle is this DO for your 50th maybe?" I ask mockingly as this man is more a father to me than my real one.

"Yep 50 years young and getting younger. You are going to love this one Bella. And you're invited, not only to do a menu for the evening but to stay for the weekend." He had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Ok you lost me here, the weekend at your place?"

"Not my place silly girl, I booked Double Island for the weekend!" his smile got even bigger. I nearly choked on my noodles and had to take a big sip of wine to unstick my throat so I could speak.

"Are you serious? Double Island!" I felt like a silly girl who had won the lottery. My god Brad Pitt and Jonny Depp friggin stay there!. I think my mouth hung open.

"I know what you're going to say but….. You only turn 50 once and it's all booked and paid for and I would really love you to do the food - just for the party part. The rest of the weekend you can play with Rose and Alice."

"Well I'd be stupid to say no, now wouldn't I Carlisle?" I'm so excited I can't wipe the silly grin off my face.

"So how many people am I catering for?" I try to be all professional, serious. It didn't work. OMG Double Island!

"60 or so for the party, but there will only be 15 or so of us actually staying for the weekend, and you don't have to do any of that stuff -they have staff for that."

"I'd love to Carlisle, when is it" I think I'm going to do a happy dance.

"Two weeks from this Friday."

I get up and give the man a big hug; he looks as excited as I feel.

"It's going to be one hell of a weekend don't you think!" He laughed heartily and put his glass up to mine for a toast.

"To turning 50!" We both laugh together.

* * *

**AN:- Double Island is real have a look if you want****http:/www(dot)doubleisland(dot)com(dot)au/about(dot)html**

**It's as good as it looks; I had the pleasure of staying for a night there last year.**

**As always tell me what you think, feedback is greatly welcome.**

**Cheers**

**AMV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

A/N: EPOV (at the moment) takes us back 4 years ago.

As always tell us what you think.

Thanks Deb aka Glee68, our wonderful Beta.

**EDWARD**

"Coming up Edward!" Mike boomed back as he swirled round and grabbed the bottle of 1800 Wood tequila and two long stemmed margarita glasses. After running a lime round the rims, he upended them and started carefully but in quick rotations coating the lip of one in a plate of salt.

I looked back towards the jukebox and she was sensuously moving the beat, her back to me revealing a low cut top, the down lights illuminated the glowing outlines of the sinew and muscles of her back, shimmering a bit with what looked like beads of sweat which seemed amazingly erotic to me as she moved. My eyes gazed further down her back were the skin met the bottom of the low cut back's fabric, and clung down her sides silhouetting her torso and stopping just above the top of her jeans. Her jeans clung tightly to her bottom with subtle curves, beautiful and again seemingly enticing me. She turned and I raised my eyes as she was staring through the now crowded and mobile Friday night throng of Max's, seemingly piecing through the moving bodies to look straight at me. Her eyes reflecting the lights, looked intense.

"Hey Edward, snap out of it! Here they are, I made them a bit different," he yelled "Gran Patrón Burdeos Tequila...its new maybe even better than 1800 Wood! Let me know?"

"Thanks Mike, let you know!" grabbing the glasses of the bar and turning and weaving through the queue behind me at the bar. Looking back to her, I noted she had turned to face the juke box but was tilting her head and her brown hair flowed down her back as she continued to slowly move to the beat. The tilt indicated she was finishing the last part of her Margarita; she then lowered her glass and her head. I could see her delicately run her finger again round the glass to the bottom and then kiss her fingers.

Good timing Edward I thought, perfect.

I pushed through the crowd and with ease held the glasses firm so the surface remained still and chilled. Within two steps she turned and was about to head back towards the bar when our eyes met. She seemed to shiver and her eyes narrowed in focus and it felt as if they pierced my soul.

"Excuse me; I thought you may like another, a Gran Patron Burdeos Tequila Margarita, new in town and supposedly the best." I crooned and as if we had met before, I placed the glass into her hand. My index finger was touching her hand almost as if it belonged and a sharp sensation moved over my hand.

'Thanks," she seemed to purr.

"Not a problem! A beautiful drink for a beautiful lady is never a problem," I let out before I could stop and realized what a clichéd line that must have sounded.

She threw her hair back and laughed, arching her body, her chest moved out and the shirt tightened around her small but curvaceous breasts highlighting her firm nipples and now viewed up close, circled by distinctly large areola. I felt a blush of embarrassment hoping she didn't notice and also realized that my Calvin's and Paul Smith suit pants had tightened down one leg as I had become instantly hard.

"Enjoy and have a great time!" I yelled above the music and curved round and past her striding quickly to the pool table.

Enzo was laughing as he had been watching.

"For such a hot looking bloke, with all the chicks in town wanting to fuck you, you sure can be hopeless!" he laughed, "Like a bloody virgin. Where's my beer?"

"Shit sorry mate miles away, forgot," I humbly answered.

"Bullshit feet away in paradise!" he laughed.

"Okay okay – don't worry I'll wrack you up a line, and you can get your own beer on my tab."

I pushed into a cubicle and sitting down, went through the process. Had two for myself and left one for Enzo and went back out looked into the mirror and pushed my hair back, washed my hands quickly then stared into the mirror as the first effects of the lines warmed my face. I splashed some tap water up over my face and watched as the drips cooled me. I stared into the mirror and see the widened pupils of my eyes and the 5 o'clock shadow of the day now with some water drops glistening in the whiskers from the down lights. I loosened my new Ermengildo Zegna black and gold tie from around my neck.

"Relax Edward, take it easy, be cool," I muttered to myself as I turned to head back out to the din of Max Fish's and the pool table.

Enzo was back at the table and he was laughing and talking to the girl, she was glowing and laughing back whilst saying something that I couldn't hear above the music.

"Hey Edward this is Bella, she reckons she can beat you for a drink! I told her you were normally crap!" Enzo said in my direction before he took a few steps past me and into the cubicle. Enzo knew the drill and had a big grin across his face as he slapped me on the back before heading into the mensroom.

"Bella is it? Edward," I said and put a hand out. When she grabbed it, it seemed she was nervous, but she held my hand firmly and pulled me closer and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, her lips feeling soft and moist.

"Yep, Bella, thanks for the drink Edward, glad to meet you...But I have to buy you one back. Enzo said you bought me one because of bet over the pool game, and I had to play you and beat you to repay the honour," she laughed.

Good old Enzo, setting up more than the pool balls for me I thought to myself. "Yeh sure okay by me, you can break if you want," I said picking my drink up from the side board against the wall I had left it on.

She pulled the cue stick from the rack against the wall and walking to the table grabbed some chalk which she delicately moved over the top of the cue. Bending over the table to take her shot, her arse looked even hotter than I imagined and her top lowered as she leant and revealing her cleavage and the curving outlines of her breasts. She was young and delicate and so beautiful I sipped my drink as the cue moved through her long fingers as she took the shot.

Balls clanged about and in all directions. The red one, the color her lipstick rolled into a middle pocket. She stood back up with her hair flowing sideways, "OH Lucky!" she exclaimed laughing as she moved towards the white ball. Again bending over the table arching her back and extending out, she looked so graceful and erotic at the table. I could not help but study the curves and lines of her body, again noticing the curve of her breasts and the outline of her firm nipples. It was all too much and I had a wave of that strange feeling I had earlier and a couple of times during the day. "This is her,' I thought to myself.

Enzo returned and said, "I'm going to the bar, man, don't waste a shot," he laughed knowingly, as he gave Bella a little wave and headed off.

We played on, exchanging shot for shot, a few balls down here and there. I was not focusing at all on the game but was completely captivated by her. I then found myself behind her as she leant forward for another shot and before I could rethink my actions I had placed my hands around her waist, as my hands tightened into her hips I felt her tight body and the bones of her hips. Her body seemed to welcome my touch as she arched her back pushed her arse back into me.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I hope you don't mind, you can slap me if you want!" I said nervously, smiling as she looked back over her shoulder.

"No, I wanted you to do that, you read my mind," she said as she straightened up and turned around. An overwhelming power and strong burst of heat ran through my body as our eyes met and without knowingly making a decision to do so, I was suddenly pulling her towards me and our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. My hands moved around her and I gripped into her back, it felt better than it looked, my fingers pushing into her warm soft flesh feeling those muscles of her back tighten as I pulled her into my body and our lips pushed closer together. Moist and warm, she bit my lip in a soft but teasing way. A shudder ran through my body, detonating an explosion of heat through every part of me. Our lips parted as our tongues met.

I opened my eyes and her eyes were closed. Then she opened them and as she looked back into mine pushed me back slightly.

"Oh shit sorry Edward, I should have slapped you, what kind of girl will you think I am!" Bella said but in a soft purring way.

"Beautiful, too hot, sorry, couldn't help myself!" I replied panting, and moving my hands across her back and down the side of her torso and to her waist. I could feel every pore of her, as I moved across her skin, as my fingers moved away I could feel the tops of the goosebumps that seemed to send static electrical pulses through my fingertips.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered into my ear as she brushed her soft cheeks across mine, "What was that?" she looked curiously into my eyes.

"I don't know it was, it felt like an inner explosion to me," I said as she placed her hands on my hips. I was so hot, but cold but also hard.

"Yes, Shit should we be doing this? My god we've only just met but….but it's like…" she trailed off as she nestled her head into my shoulders.

"It's like…" I interjected attempting to finish her sentence," We were meant to meet tonight. I've been feeling something strange, with some kind of premonition all day, yes sounds weird but I knew something different was going to happen today, tonight!" I said back into her ear.

"Me too, I mean I don't even know why I came in here. I don't know this city, something drew me in and then I could only see you in the crowd, everyone else looked like silhouettes!" Bella replied.

"Yeah me too," I said quietly. She moved her back and looked up into my eyes, her eyes shone and sparkled.

"You hungry? Lets go somewhere," I looked down at the Vacheron watch I had selected early in the morning. "Its late but I wouldn't mind talking and if you're hungry I know a great sushi bar we could go to?"

She nodded as I pulled out my Blackberry and instinctively got it calling by the time I had it by my ear it was answered, 'Dave how's it going, Edward, Look need a limo to Max Fish's ASAP okay, thanks," then pressing Bella's hips through the denim said

"Okay lets go, wheels will be here in a second and we will just make Sachiko's," I let go, taking her long slender fingers into my hand and clasping them turned to head through Max's.

Half way to the bar, I noticed Enzo was knocking a beer back and talking to two hot looking ladies. Long hair flowing down the side of their long but elegant faces, one blonde in a little Dior black dress , low cut and displaying ample cleavage , one brunette in a red with a similar cut, both perched high on stilettos with champagne glasses charged.

I grabbed Enzo's elbow and pulled him to me. "I'm out of here, Thanks very much mate, your are a true friend, thanks for the pool," I said as I let go of Bella's hand and went into my jacket pocket and grabbing a sliver card case flipped it open discreetly and taking a origami like folded glossy magazine package out and then grabbing his hand in firm shake slipped the parcel into his grip. "Here's a little present to enjoy the night with."

"Shit, yeh right, okay great …shit thanks bud I did Nothing!" he laughed noticing Bella by my side he broadly smiled. "See you later all the best," he said moving back to his targets.

I took Bella's hand again and moved signally with the other to Mike at the bar, a little hand gesture of signing off the tab. Mike put down the glasses he had and went to the mirror shelf against the bar and grabbed my bar tab as I tossed him my Amex and then signed off at the bar.

"Have a good one Edward, see you next time," he said with a smile as I handed him back the signed slip.

Pushing back Max's door I saw Dave at the curb, standing against a black limo, "What took you so Long Edward? " he laughed knowing he yet again exceeded my expectations for quickness through the streets of Manhattan to come and grab me. Nothing beats VIP service. Sometimes I thought Dave actually may follow me like a stalker around New York so he was never more than five minutes away. The guy was amazing and it wasn't as if I was his only client, "or maybe I was" I thought, I do use him a damn lot.

"Sashiko's Dave and we better be quick it closes around now if it isn't already, this is Bella, Bella this is Dave! Chauffer racing car driver extraordinaire!"

Dave opened the door for us to slide into the limo.

"Not a problem got the bat mobile tonight and they will bloody open for you anyway," he replied in his strong English east end accent, adding, "Hello Ms Bella welcome aboard!" in Dave's lame attempt at an Oxford accent whilst even tipping his cap.

As I slid in behind her across the leather seats I still couldn't believe her beauty, her thin sensuous curves and body, the tight top hugging her nipples and her sculptured back revealed. "Who is this girl?" I thought as I then realized she hadn't said a word since the kiss.

Christ Edward, I thought to myself, maybe I'm rushing her a bit much, maybe I've freaked her out or have now made her worry.

"You okay?" I asked, as I settled next to her.

"Yes yes yes," she quickly replied, her voice faltering slightly, "Yes, but wow I've never been in a limo before, who are you? Are you famous or something, you a model or movie star or …?"

"Ah!" I replied, "No No No, I'm just Edward your humble common FX manager and Banker, that's all. A boring banker you know, nothing really. I've been wondering who you are? I haven't felt or done this before either," I laughed as she smiled back and now finally she looked to relax back into the black leather. The flesh of her back at first touching its cold surface and pulling away, bringing the leather slightly forward as it clung to her skin before finally settling back and taking my hand tightly.

Dave was now in the front and pulling out into the late evening traffic we headed off for the quick trip round to Sashiko's on Clinton. Bella was silent as she held my hand tightly and was looking firstly out of the window and occasionally to the front of the limo and Dave. She did seem a bit nervous so I touched her cheek gently with a finger and again felt that sensation move up my hand and eventually warming my inner chest. As she turned her head with the touch, I run the finger down her cheek and around her slight chin and along the outer side of her neck as I moved slowly lower down her neck I could again feel the pores of her skin tingle into goosebumps.

"You okay with this?" I asked and before she could reply I added, "Sorry I just had to have a moment to talk away from that scene, alone with you, it's not my scene but it is, if you know what I mean…" I trailed off as she moved her head sideways to reveal more of her neck as I stroked slowly up and down.

"Yes ...and Yes I know…I am very happy Edward, I don't believe I'm here, but I am and it feels so right," she replied, letting go of my hand and touching my lips. "I think something happened then and it's bizarre, it's not like me to go off with a stranger like this, but it's weird as I don't feel like you are?"

I kissed her finger as I continued touching her neck but moved the rest of my fingers round her nape pulling her head slowly towards my lips and kissing her softly.

"Your Australian aren't you by that accent?" I said as our lips parted slightly.

"Yes," she said faintly.

I laughed a little and said, "So am I, well half…small world hey?"

"What do you mean by half?" she enquired.  
"More on that later!" I laughed and quickly continued "Why don't we enjoy some nice sushi and a bit of Saki first." I said and pulled her closer for another kiss of those amazing red lips. I moved my other hand onto her thigh. Although her denim was a thick fabric I could feel the tightness and smoothness of the skin of her leg that made the jeans seem translucent. As our lips touched she bit my bottom lip gently but firmly, then our lips pushed harder into each other, after a moment I slowly pulled back and my teeth nipped back her bottom lip for a second. She gave a sigh. My hand moved back up her neck and touched her cheek.

"I don't know what it is your doing, something strange is happening to me, but I love it," she said.

The Merc pulled into the curb with Dave saying, "Here we are folks, sorry it was so quick!" He laughed.

"No no that's great Dave. You okay to hang around and wait? After this we may hit some bars and clubs or something," I said as Dave opened his door to come round curbside to open our doors.

"Not a problem Edward…anything, anytime for you,"" Dave chirped as he opened the door.

The door of Sashiko's was opening as two couples emerged, the men pulling their coat jackets on whilst the ladies juggled handbags and mobiles and wobbled on their high heels. One looking up slurred in his deep New Jersey Accent 'Hey Edward wotcha doing! It is closing ….were off to the west side if you want to join us!" It was Al and Harry from Goldman Sachs. "Yeh ya gotta come Bud, we made a killing with that tip of yours and its party time!" Harry yelled grabbing the tall red head to his side.

"No thanks guys – take a rain check on that," I replied grabbing the door before it closed and ushering Bella indoors, closing it quickly behind me "Wankers!" I whispered to Bella who giggled quietly.

"Mr Edward, table for two?" Yoshi the neatly dressed host enquired beaming broadly. "Have not seen you for a while."

"If it's okay Yoshi I hear you're closing now we are a bit late its after midnight," I politely replied.

"We never close for you Edward, the best table for you and your beautiful lady."

"Thanks, Yoshi this is Bella, Bella – Yoshi" I said introducing Yoshi, who gave a quick Japanese but very respectful low bow. Bella smiled and gave a little bow back. Then Yoshi turned and took us across the empty restaurant to my table, discrete but with views across the main restaurant areas and to the left views out to the street where Dave was leaning against the Mercedes talking to the wavering Al and Harry and their overdressed dates. They were quite obviously trying to get Dave to take them for a ride to the Westside. Dave after a few words put his mobile to his ear and gestured a thumbs up to Al and Harry. Dave had called them another limo from the company as he wouldn't leave me for those guys for a second.

"Yoshi… Let's have whatever sushi you think is the best, your best Saki, and Bella what would you like, name it," I said seating her myself in the lounge behind the table.

"That sounds just great, I love Sushi," she replied.

Yoshi with typical Japanese efficiency bowed and turned and headed back towards the front desk and scribbled out the order which he then took through the kitchen doors.

I looked at her deep brown eyes and beautiful red lips and delicate white skin and smiled. She returned the smile and we both instinctively leaned forward to kiss. We touched and talked, she told me a bit about her visit and holiday in New York, she was only a day into it, staying at the Tribeca Grand.

It was surreal as we discussed our pasts and lives. I was more focused on her aura and sensual glow and our eyes were mesmerized with each others as we ate the sushi which I hardly noticed being served and chinked the small Japanese Saki glasses to wash down the salmon, tuna and eel assortment that Yoshi had delivered with the warm smooth Saki.

As we finished the meal and Saki with Yoshi scurrying away with dishes and being the polite and quiet master waiter he was, my hand was moving up and down her leg feeling the firm curve of her thigh. I could sense her increasing warmth and sensual movement in response.

"Excellent, hey Bella!" I said. "So would you like to go out somewhere, or are you a bit jet lagged after the long first day here?"

"I'd love to stay with you and keep going, but also am a bit tired if I think about it," she replied.

" Look if you want me to drive you back to the Tribeca not a problem, but we must have breakfast, lunch, dinner or something tomorrow, I really would love to see you again."

"Yes for sure, but I don't really want to go," she replied reluctantly.

"To be honest I don't want to let you go," I paused slightly nervous I did not believe what I was going to say to an Australian girl I had met just hours earlier.

"I don't want you to go! In fact I'm going to shoot straight from the hip here Bella, I would love just to have you…" I paused I didn't believe I was about to invite her back to my apartment, my god this could blow it, I felt my face blushing as she placed her finger across my lips to indicate don't talk, don't finish that sentence and she spoke in a nervous shaky voice.

"I known what you mean Edward, its okay I want to have you too…." We stared at each other, both seemingly in a state of shock. It was surreal, like nothng else existed around us.

After what seemed a lengthy period of silence I said. "Well you okay if we go back to my place, we can talk, no pressure, I have plenty of room. Or Dave can take you to the Tribeca whenever you wish. We have plenty of time whilst you're in New York to go out and about to clubs etc, but to be honest I just feel like sitting somewhere quiet with you," I said realizing I may be talking too much now, presuming too much, maybe rushing things too much.

Don't blow it Edward I thought to myself.

She smiled back and grabbing my hand across the table replied, "Yes its something unbelievable, normally I would say no, you know I don't want you to think I am "that" kind of girl, but it's like I know what you're thinking and, um, it's OK… Yes I'd love too."

It shocked me but it was exactly what I was thinking and wanted.

'Let's go" I said trying to hide my excitement, turning and beckoning the ever vigilant Yoshi for the Bill.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Send some love to Mr V, we love to read your reviews and feedback.

Thanks for reading.

Cheers

AMV


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**Special thanks to Deb aka Glee68 for being our Beta.**

**Also the girls at FanFic Anon & Twilight FanFic Addicts - both on Face Book. **

**You know who you are.**

**BELLA**

Carlisle had just left and I was on a high. We had nutted out some ideas on the "Birthday" theme but mostly he left it up to us girls.

I asked him why Rose hadn't told me already and he had said he made her put it in the "vault" because he wanted to see the look on my face.

He said it was "priceless" and I made some quip about it being made into a Master Card add.

I picked up our empty bowls and put away the mega bowl of noodles, we hadn't even put a dent in them. Um, I think I made a bit too much, oh well leftovers, and into the fridge they went.

I was amazed at the turn around of my day. A morning melt down, a crazed frenzy of cleaning and cooking to complete elation and excitement of Carlisle's birthday surprise. Talk about 3 seasons in 1 day!

I was surreally high and my mind was racing with ideas-too many actually-oh the possibilities!

I had better call Alice because if Rose is in the "vault" then that would mean she couldn't tell Alice, because Alice would self-combust keeping it from me.

I wondered how I should tell Alice.

Over the phone…..No, I wanted to see her "priceless" expression as I told her. Maybe I should video it and send it to Master Card or Funniest Home Videos.

I pick up the phone, composing my voice so I wouldn't betray my excitement.

"Alice, you home?"

"No I'm at the hair dressers but I'm nearly done, why?"

"You at MuMu's?"

"Yes."

"How about we have a coffee at ViVo's on the esplanade, when will you be finished?"

"In about 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Mwuh!"

"Mwuh!"

I laugh as I finish the call; I can envision Alice spraying her coffee as I tell her…..yes I am evil.

As I drive to ViVo's I wind down all the windows down in the car, to let the salty ocean air fill the car as it was feeling musty after rain.

I drove slowly down the paved road not wanting to run over the tourists that dart across the road from their hotels across to the beach. The pavers crackled and crunched under my tires, the salt breeze filling my nostrils. The breeze had picked up and the coconut palms swayed in rhythm, leaning with the breeze.

Bodies lined the sand under the palms on my left and on my right were boutique hotels and ambient Café's, Bars and Restaurants.

I pulled into a vacant space amazingly becoming available as I crawled past.

I love the intimate setting of Palm Cove and across the water was Double Island. I had never been there, but like most "Locals" would love to go.

A boat would ferry exclusive guests with their Louis Vuitton bags from the Palm Cove pier across the blue ocean channel to the Island, well either that or they just get a helicopter. I cannot believe I am going to be one of "them".

I walk to ViVo's, it was an old low set Queenslander all white with wide open verandas wrapping around the front of the building giving patrons a spectacular view of the beach and the island. It was all open plan but centered around the Bar, it is tastefully tiled in mellow hues of green and blue.

I take a table in the outer corner of the veranda, and order myself a double shot strong latte. I look out toward the island. I laugh, as I know Alice is going to freak.

"Hey Bella!" I hear her familiar voice. I turn and wave her up and motion to the waitress to come and take another order.

"So what's up Bells?"

"Carlisle's function."

"Ooohh where? Is it his birthday?'

"Yep, it's his 50th in two weeks."

"I told you… so where is he holding it, his place? He has amazing views from there; we could set it up soooo nice." She started getting excited; this was going to be fun.

"No it's not at his place."

"Oh, I was hoping to do up his house you know theme it around his horizon pool, damn, what place has he booked. It better not be the international, I'm sick of that place, we've done too many there!" Alice said in almost one breath.

"Well if you let me get a word in, I'll tell you."

The waitress interrupted and placed our drinks in front of us. I took a long sip and a spoonful of froth, just to prolong it…..I truly am evil, I really should have brought the camera.

"So where?"

I slowly enunciate, "Double Island."

I was not really expecting such an extreme outburst but she jumped up knocking our table and screamed. Coffee went everywhere and Alice kept jumping whilst trying to hug me, which was somewhat awkward as I was still sitting down.

"We're going to Double Island!" she sang and did a happy dance.

I was slightly mortified, firstly at the coffee in my lap, but mostly at all the people staring at us. It didn't last long, as I started laughing with Alice, trying to say "I know it's surreal" but it came out all garbled through my laughter.

Finally, Alice settled down and the waitresses cleaned up, with Alice and I both apologizing for the mess.

"Let's get a real drink," Alice says with a big grin.

I go to order two margaritas but hesitate and order two capriosca's instead.

"Oh I can see it now, on that deck they have…..you know lots of lanterns and torches burning, lots of tropical flower arrangements, fairy lights…" she drifted off in her mind obviously envisioning some grand design and then snap-she was back, "What does he want on the menu?"

"Well, we had a bit of a chat and he's inviting some people from overseas. So we are thinking Australian/Asian. You know Asian spices with Kangaroo, Crocodile, Barramundi; he's letting me be creative."

"But the best bit, Alice please don't scream or jump," I raised my eyebrows at her with a cautioning look.

"I'll be good, promise," she looked at me expectantly.

"We get to stay for the weekend," I sat far back just incase.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

I nodded "Yes" waiting for extreme Alice.

"Oh my god, Bella, I can't wait!" she clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her seat.

So we toasted to Carlisle's 50th birthday.

Alice was on her phone chastising Rose for keeping this a secret from us.

We laughed and talked about ideas for the party until I had to leave to get back home in time for Nessie.

"Hey don't forget about tonight, the Beach Bar, now we really do have a reason to celebrate," Alice called over her shoulder as we headed in opposite directions to our cars.

I pulled in just as Emily did. Nessie bounded out of the car and charged for me. I pulled her into a big hug and swung her around and she giggled her beautiful wind chime laugh.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

She retold various accounts of how Jake and herself along with Seth and Leah all played dogs all day. Jake replied with a woof and Nessie poked her tongue out, put her "paws" up, and panted.

"They have been doing that all the way home," Emily laughed.

"Hey come over I've got a care package for you. I over did it today, I have enough Mie Goreng to feed an army!"

We wandered over to my apartment laughing at our children as they ran around being dogs. Wolf was going to be in for a treat this arvo.

And he was. Jake and Nessie crawled around my apartment with Wolf, he loved it, his tail was wagging overtime, and his whole body vibrated with excitement.

Emily and I just shook our heads knowing that this would go on for some time unless some one got hurt and then it is all over red rover.

Emily was such an easygoing person, she was one of the mellowest mums I knew. Nothing fazed her, and she doted on Jake. I was so fortunate that they had moved into the apartments, before they did there were really no other kids here. Jake and Nessie hit it off straight away and it was nice to have another mum to talk "kid stuff" with.

"How much do you want?" I asked Emily as I pulled the huge bowl out of the fridge.

"You did make enough for an army didn't you?" Her eyes grew wide as she saw the amount.

"Yeah I get a bit carried away some times," I laughed as I pulled some Tupperware out of the cupboard. I started filling an extra large container.

"You won't have to do dinner tonight at least, and you can come and get more for tomorrow if you want," I laughed as I passed her the container.

"Thanks Bella, Sam is going to drool when I heat this up, it smells great, and you'll have to give me the recipe."

"Any time Emily, hey Nessie and I are going to the Beach Bar tonight, you guys want to come?"

"Not tonight, we've got some relatives popping by shortly, maybe next time. Speaking of which… time to go Jake, Nana will be over soon, and you know she always brings treats." Emily said, as she knew that she had to offer him some kind of reward to get him to go home.

Nessie started to complain but I told her that Alice was coming soon to do her hair so we could go to the Beach Bar.

That got her, she loved playing dress ups with Alice.

"Bye bye Jake woof!" Nessie gave Jake a big hug.

Jake licked her cheek, and she yelled, "Ewww!" rubbing her cheek on her shoulder. Jake just laughed and said, "Woof, woof"

I laughed and shook my head and Emily pulled Jake out the door.

"See you tomorrow Emily,"

"Thanks for the noodles," she waved as she left.

"Ok Nessie, time for a bath, Alice will want you all clean."

"Ok Mummy, I like being a dog but I like being a people too," she skipped to the bathroom. I ran her a bath; I did not bother putting clothes out because Alice would want to dress her so I just grabbed a dressing gown. Nessie climbed in and started playing her bath games, usually mermaids. I washed her hair that thankfully did not have paint in it today and left her to play whilst I heated up some noodles for her in the microwave. I think we are going to eat noodles for at least two more nights. Thank god Emily took some.

I go to get Nessie out of the bath but she has beaten me to it, she is already out and drying herself with her fluffy yellow towel. I hand her, her dressing gown and think that she is growing up too quickly.

"Your noodles are on the coffee table sweetie" I tell her as I wonder what the hell I'm going to wear musing that I should get Alice to pick my clothes too but then I'd end up wearing stilettos and a couture outfit. Not that I don't like to dress up but it had to be for an occasion. I did however love my La Perla and Christie's lingerie. Something had to be said about wearing expensive bras and panties. You could be in Jeans and a Tee and have $600 worth of lingerie under it and you feel like your worth a million dollars. That was one thing that did not change after being with HIM. Yes, I still wore his lingerie, but it felt so good on and whenever I went to buy new cheaper sets (well, ones I could afford) they either looked or felt like crap. And, well there are other reasons why I wear them but I am in too good a mood to dwell on HIM.

I rummage through my closet and pick out a white wrap dress and some white Giselle Bundchen, Ipanema sandals (easier to navigate the sand in these).

I hear a knock on the door and a "Can I come in?" I hear little squeals and babbling chatter from the lounge.

Alice is here and she has Nessie in a big bear hug telling her how big she is getting and asking if she is ready to get dressed up like a princess. Nessie is excited and pulls Alice toward her room. We exchange glances and laugh as Nessie pulls on her arm harder practically dragging her and babbling a million miles an hour.

"Nice boots!" I call as Alice is swallowed into Nessie's room.

Well, I sigh, they are going to be in there for a while as I hear Alice start explaining the fundamentals of style management. Alice has a captive audience and is in her element.

I poke my head in the door and Alice has pulled what looks like the entire contents of Nessie's wardrobe onto the bed.

"You hungry Alice? I got spicy noodles!"

"Nah, I ate already," she replies as she pulls out Nessie's shoe box.

Damn it, I thought as I in visioned the bowl overflowing with noodles for days in my fridge.

"I'll get dressed and make us a Bombay Mule for starters, how does that sound Alice?"

"Sounds good, now get out of here and let me work some of my magic!" She waves me away as I hear Nessie giggle.

I head to my bathroom and turn on the shower. I grab a new bar of my coconut and frangipani soap.

I let the warm water soke over my skin and it feels divine, but I can't linger as we have to get moving. As I exit the shower I look at my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the closed door.

Child birth had not taken too much of a toll to my body. I used enough moisturizing lotion whilst pregnant to ensure that I didn't get stretch marks, (I think that little shop I bought it from survived on my patronage alone!). I still had a lean figure the only part I didn't like were my boobs. I was endowed with the smaller variety but after breastfeeding Nessie and expanding 3 cup sizes, I now feel saggy.

Oh well, I thought as I grabbed a towel, it's not like anyone has seen them.

I had been on the longest self imposed dry spell known in the history man. And I didn't mind, the anti depressants really killed the desire for such activities. Though now, I've been off them for the past few months I thought that the desire for sex would return, but it hadn't. I wasn't really worried as I was not in search for a man.

I laughed at myself as I thought of how deprived my girly parts were. I inwardly cringed at the thought of another man touching me that way. I stopped myself as I remembered my last dream and the feel of HIS lips and smell… "Stop it Bella!" I scold myself, "Remember Carlisle's birthday!" I shake my head as I walk into the bedroom to get changed.

I pick out a matching Christie's bra and panties set. It's a beautiful delicate white lace with white embroidered flowers. The bra pushes my breasts up perfectly and the panties look like they are held together with ribbons of smaller white flowers that matched the bra. The flowers are so delicate they look like icing on a wedding cake... I wrapped the dress around me tightening it to one side. I loved this dress it had a plunging V neck, you could just see a peek of the delicate lace and embroidery. The sash ties under my breasts making them look bigger than what they were, the rest of the dress flowed like silk down to the tops of my knees. So simple but elegant…I slipped on my Giselle's and grabbed my brush pulling through the knots. I twisted my hair up off my face and neck and pulled it into a loose bun and secured it with some ornamental chopsticks, a few hairs escaped and hung in front of my ears. I put on a little make up, just some light eyeliner and mascara. A little shiny skin coloured eye shadow and some bronzer as a blush. Minimal, but it was me.

I could still hear laughing from Nessie's room as I made Alice and I a Bombay Mule each. It was 1 shot of aqua blue Bombay Gin, ½ a shot of sugar syrup, two segments of lime, squeezed and put in whole, placed in a tall glass filled with crushed ice, 6 torn mint leaves, muddled together and then topped with ginger beer. So yummy.

As I finish Alice walks out and takes her drink.

"Oh this is good!" as she licks her lips.

"Of course it is."

Alice is wearing black tights and a loose fitting ultra marine silk shirt as a dress, which falls just below her bottom, with a wide belt slung around her hips. She of course had the boots on. She looks stunning.

"Nessie, ready?" Alice calls as she puts some dance music on the stereo.

Nessie emerges, she twists and turns out into the lounge. She does a catwalk strut to the French doors-stops-turns and does a pose with her hand up into the air. She is an almost exact copy of Alice but instead of a shirt she has a dress on and the boots are flat... I laugh; I have a pixie and an elf with me tonight.

"You look stunning dahling,"I say in my most posh voice. Alice had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, so her curls hung and framed her face. She looked gorgeous; her face glowed under the glitter dust Alice had applied. She had that beautiful smile that curled up at one side, which made my heart ache.

"Alice made me beautiful Mummy."

"I know, you look like you are ready to party," I laugh, though my heart tugged at me, she was beautiful.

"She wanted to look like me," Alice whispered into my ear.

"Well you've achieved that, you have your own mini me!"

Nessie danced around the room.

"So we ready to go?"

Alice and Nessie both said yes at the same time and they laughed at it together. Oh god, I rolled my eyes.

I packed some slides for Nessie, as I knew that the boots would annoy her and get too hot. I also packed some torches for our return home. This was her favorite part of the night, running around with Wolf and the torches.

So we headed for the Beach Bar, down the stairs and past the plunge pool onto the sandy path that lead to the beach.

"How are those boots going Alice, not sinking in the sand yet?"

She glared at me "NO" indicating that indeed she was. Silly girl, I thought.

We laughed and chattered as we made our way down the beach, with Nessie and Wolf running in front of us.

The sun was sinking behind the mountain range and the palm shadows were stretching out to the ocean. The water and breeze stilled as the sun sank lower, the water starting to change from azure to a silver grey in the light. The moon was already visible as it waited for the sun to fully set. It was ready to take over illuminating the beach.

In the near distance were flickering fire torches and a fire pit being lit. Fairy lights wound up a few palm trees. The Bar came into view.

It was a large palm thatched, open air building, with a few tables, chairs, and lounges scattered under cover as well as out under the palms. The bar resembled a beach shack all painted light blue and the awning was palm thatched as well... A few of the palms at the front were angled at 45 degrees from the last big storm that had come through.

It was band night and the muso's had set up on the farthest corner under the thatched roof. Lanterns hung from the ceiling throwing out ambient light. To the right a fire pit was lit and burning, a little rope fence had been placed around it stopping any intoxicated patrons from getting too close and falling in, but it looked beautiful and they gave the kids (and adults, especially Emmett) long sticks to cook marshmallows over the fire.

The sound of the band playing John Butler Trio and Jason Mraz songs floated up the beach.

I could see the boys first, Jasper and Emmett, as Emmett moved to the side I saw Rosalie. Nessie did too and she squealed and started running. I had to put Wolf on the lead, much to his disappointment, but he knew the drill and did not complain, happy to be out and with us all.

Alice skipped ahead and embraced Jasper. Rose had Nessie in a big hug.

I was so lucky Carlisle had insisted I meet his daughter as we were the same age, when he realized that I knew no one here, no family, and no friends.

I was so nervous at that first meeting, but it was a misplaced fear as we got along straight away. She adored Nessie as if she was her own daughter.

Emmett gave me a big hug lifting me up. "Hey Bells!"

"I can't breathe," I choke out. He put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Bells I got a joke for you," oh no, I think as Emmett likes to think himself the comedic genius and is constantly offering up jokes to any willing audience.

"A guy walks into the psychiatrist wearing only glad wrap for shorts…the shrink says…Well I can clearly see your nuts!" Emmett belly laughs at his own joke and Rose slaps him on the arm.

"No more jokes Emmett."

"Oh, you're no fun Rose, just one more and I'll stop," he pinches her on her ass and Rose rolls her eyes pulling Jasper and Alice to the bar with her.

"Bells," he whispers, "Two blonds walked into a building….You think at least one of them would have seen it!"

I laughed at that one, because if Rose had heard it she would have hit him harder.

"Oh Emmett, you're going to get yourself into so much trouble!" I laugh.

Rose, Alice, and Jasper return from the bar.

"Mango daiquiri's for everyone, and non alcoholic for my little princess." Rose declares as she hands Nessie a non-alcoholic daiquiri. Rose motions to the waiter.

"Our stuff is by the lounge," Rose pointed to a couple of lounges that had been pulled away from the throng of people and under one of the palm trees.

We walk over and put our bags down. I slipped Wolf's lead under the leg of one of the couches and he dug himself a little hole, circled, and laid against the cool wet sand, he knows the drill. We had been here enough times that the waiter returned after putting our drinks down, and gave Wolf a bowl of water of his own. I silently said thanks.

Jasper pulled me aside and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze. Alice was hanging off his arm.

I always felt at ease with Jasper, he was perpetually calm, I guess that psychology degree he did gave him the edge. He really knew how to read people and get them into their comfort zone-he did wonders with Alice I mused.

We all laughed as Nessie quickly took all our mini umbrellas from our drinks and claimed them as her own.

The six of us, Nessie included raised our drinks in celebration of Carlisle's 50th and the weekend that was going to end all weekends, we were all so excited-even the boys.

Nessie piped up "Car's not that big" and we all laughed, as Nessie looked bewildered.

(She called Carlisle, Car since she began to talk and it had never changed.)

I turned to Rose. "I can't believe that you kept Carlisle's birthday a secret!"

Rose replied taking a sip from her daiquiri.

"Well, he said he'd cut me from the will," she smirked, "No actually he said if I told, he would cancel and hold the party at home!"

We all laughed at the predicament Carlisle had put her in. We all wanted to go so we understood her silence.

"Jazz and I are taking the boat, so we can take you guys out to the reef for some diving," Emmett said as he drew Rose in for a hug. Jasper doing likewise with Alice.

I kind of felt like the fifth wheel but it was more on a subconscious level and these guys were great. I loved them dearly. I wished I had what they did as I looked over to Nessie climbing the arm of the couch.

We raised our glasses again and toasted Carlisle's birthday.

"Want to dance Nessie?"Alice chimed in; I could see her twitching for some action. Nessie jumped up and grabbed Rose and Alice pulling them toward the dance floor.

Emmett, Jasper and I looked on watching "Our girls" dance. I motioned to the guys that I was going to the bar. I knew that Nessie would get hungry and want to play with the kids that were climbing over the fallen palm tree.

I ordered a plate of hot chips for Nessie with a side of tomato sauce; it had to be on the side, as Nessie hated her chips being messy! I also ordered a margarita; yes, I was living tonight and wanted to taste the salt and tequila. I went to pay but the bartender said it was on the house. I looked quizzically at him. Looking down at his nametag, I noticed that his name was Mike; I wondered if all bartenders in the world were named Mike!

"Thanks," I said trying to remember to tell the manager of his great service.

Nessie decided that she wanted to climb the trees, just as I had predicted. So I told her some hot chips were on the way and not to go anywhere that I could not see her. She nodded and kicked off her boots and abruptly ran toward the fallen palm tree in which there were already a hand full of children.

I joined Alice and Rose on the dance floor, or should I say sand floor. I could not help but notice Alice having difficulty dancing; I whispered in her ear that I had a spare set of sandals in my bag. She moved off to get them. I just shook my head. I finished my margarita and ran my finger around the rim, licking the salt off my fingers, I loved that taste of tequila, and salt…..it had been so long.

Another drink showed up for me and I looked around bewildered.

"I think you may have an admirer," Rose laughed.

"What?" I said as I looked around…..I could not see anyone… usually when I brought Nessie with me, people immediately assumed I had a partner. I liked that she was a shield for me, keeping unwanted attention away. I was starting to worry.

The boys, Emmett and Jasper turn up on the dance floor and decide to have a dance, swaying to the music with their girls. I quietly excused myself, and head back to the lounge.

I take another big sip of my drink and look about. Yes, Nessie still in the tree and I can see other couples and families. A waiter turns up to take our finished glasses back to the bar and he hands me a business card. Oh no! I think as I slide the smooth card in my hand.

It's a Beach Bar card, written in neat writing is: You look beautiful as always, may I take you for coffee sometime? Mike. I also noted that on the card was Owner/Licensee: Mike Newton with the company phone number and his mobile number.

Oh My Fucking God! I look up toward the bar and see him smiling at me. I politely raise my glass and mouth thanks but my throat is beginning to constrict. I feel a sense of unbalance and I just want to go home. I finish my drink quickly and go up to the dance floor to tell Alice and Rose that I really need to get Nessie home….Alice tries to complain but I remind her that I wasn't staying out late.

I really need to get home as I start feeling claustrophobic even though I was outside. I looked toward the bar again and Mike looked concerned, he smiled and put his hand to his ear, suggesting a phone call…I pull a faint forced smile. Fuck. I am not ready for this, I think as I grab my stuff and Wolf from his little sand nest. I collect Nessie, she starts to complain, but I flick on a torch light and pass it to her. She leaps off the tree and starts flicking the torch off and on. She skips to the dance floor to shine the light in everyone's faces; they all give her big hugs and blow kisses as she runs back to me. I wave as I leave, not wanting to look back at the bar as I know it's rude to leave without saying thank you, but I'm feeling anxious, nervous and I just want to get back home.

As we walk back along the beach, torchlights flickering along the water and the sand, I keep my eye on Nessie and Wolf, not wanting to loose them in the darkness.

The further away from the bar I get the more my tension releases.

"He was just being nice," I chastise myself for the instant reaction of a scared rabbit.

"It's just coffee, Damn it, stop running, let go Bella." My mind is on overdrive but it just does not feel right. Fuck. I feel like screaming.

I suddenly feel extremely tired as we get to gate of my backyard.

I just want to sleep.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Would love to know what you tought. Reviews and feedback always welcome.

Thanks for reading.

Cheers

AMV


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

A/N: EPOV (at the moment) takes us back 4 years ago.

As always tell me what you think

**EDWARD**

As we bundled ourselves out the door of Sashiko's entwined spilling onto the sidewalk of Clinton Street, Dave had already opened the Merc's door for us, we seemingly, now as one form rolled across the pavement and flowed onto the back seat as he shut the door behind us. We smiled knowingly at each other as we realized both how quickly this morphing into one had occurred, but also how silly it would have looked to any one observing, like Dave. Dave climbed into the front turning the ignition on.

"Well you two look pretty happy, Sashiko's obviously excellent!!! Where to now??" he said back in his native East End accent.

"Actually Dave, Bella is a bit jet lagged so back to my place first! But if she gets bored there we may need you!!" I add.

"Yeh Right Edward, at your service" he laughed as he tipped his cap with a little salute.

The Merc took off onto the relatively quiet Clinton Street as was just past 2.00am and Manhattan started to slow down and the Merc headed towards East Broadway, Dave of course would head west across town along East then into Houston and then North into West Village. The Merc's suspension hiding the bump and grind of Manhattans streets and avenues.

My arms still entwined around Bella as we nestled into the cool leather seats turning saw her looking very comfortable nestled in my arm and one hand now placed gently on my leg. She was gazing out the window on her side, with a relaxed smile. I could see her large a beautiful brown eyes looking at the building blocks and shop fronts along the street and occasionally up to the tops of each. Her delicate nose and chin silhouetted by the passing street lights,

I put my mouth to her ear "I suppose since it's your first day in New York, well actually Manhattan Island, I should help a tourist and let you know where you are are, where we are going?" I smiled at her as she turned around. "Yes" she replied.

"Okay well I live across town in an area called West Village, Dave turning into East Broadway." I said as Dave turned right my body pushing into hers a bit more as the car swung round into light traffic. Her body pushed into mine, I could feel the coolness of my Canali shirt touch my chest and through that could feel the brush of her nipple against my chest, and myself harden at the touch and my thoughts. I moved my leg slightly as I was worried that her hand would feel my arousal. I was sure I felt her finger slightly move and delicately touch the sensitive tip through the now tightened and swollen upper trouser fabric. "Hell Edward relax your not a virgin" I thought, and then continued trying to focus on being Bella's tourist guide.

"Yeah then across town till the Westside where I live…" I finished.

As we approached and past the intersection of Broadway I started my commentary again.

'That's Broadway and Time Square is to the right." She turned and looked out the window smiling. As her body turned, her hand moved further up my leg, gently moving over the long bump of flesh under the fabric. I felt myself blush, luckily the low light of the car would hide that, – Get a grip Edward, I though as I placed my free hand on the upper part of her leg in a similar region as she had hers. The denim was smooth and warm. Looking into her eye's I smiled.

"I'm sure you want to see Broadway, so I would love to take you one night for a show if you want." I asked adding "Depends on what plans you have?" Kissing her gently on the lips as she answered "No plans…really".

"I just wanted to see New York and then" she paused for while and gave my bottom a lip a soft kiss and moved her hand from my leg to my cheek "Then I don't know... see what happens" pausing again "see what New York was all about, you know?"

I knew, New York had this image and reputation – a must see place on the planet, like Paris, London, Tokyo. Places people went for the dream, some with plans and ideas, and others to just see and move with the events that took place. I was like that and remembered when I first visited such cities and places. I remembered my feeling and understood what Bella was thinking and feeling.

"Okay. Well I will be you guide for a little while if you want" I said as she moved her hand back from my cheek and nodded placing back on my leg and moving it slowly and ever so teasingly delicate up and over the fabric of my suit pants. I moved my hand in response slightly higher and felt the warmth under her jeans.

"So West Village its near Greenwich Village and Chelsea" I said as she interrupted. "Chelsea I thought that was in London?" she enquired.

Laughing I said "Nope, well yes, we have one to !!!, it's not as up market as the London Chelsea, but similar great Galleries, Restaurants, small Café's and Bars and the apartment blocks and studios but Chelsea is pretty expensive these days" I finished.

Dave had now turned right into Houston heading north.

Okay we will be there soon, but the area also on the West borders the Hudson River and the Meat Packer district….." She frowned when I said "Meat Packer" but it was a quizzical look.

"Yeh sounds a bit rough and sure was! It still can be." I answered and continued.

"It's where the big meat markets are on the Hudson. That part of it is getting smaller as it's getting trendy with bars and clubs and restaurants moving into the old buildings. Some clubs though are a bit extreme…Anyway, always busy as the old meat slaughter, and packing areas are great spots to shoot murder or horror movies." Deepening my voice and giving an even deeper stare into her eyes.

I felt her nails tighten round my bicep where one hand was wrapped around me, the other tightened on my upper thigh where that hand had come to rest. I felt her nails dig into my hard flesh, my arms and chest tightened in response.

Jesus Edward you will scare the shit out of her and blow it, I thought to myself. Nervously I continued.

"Yep they film a lot of stuff around there for shows like CSI, NYPD... So you probably will feel you know it when you see it!" I laughed.

Although I realized I was starting to talk to much due to my nervousness I found myself adding in a light positive voice to change the tone to relax her,

"Like the Tribeca is owned by Robert and that is another main area for Film schools, budding directors and actors as well. You will see them all around in little crews – its New York, New York!!!!!" I sang at the end wondering if she thought that I was either a psycho or an idiot.

She relaxed back into the seat and her hands and nails retracted from their grip as she smiled and after a pause of thought, replied "Robert who??"

"Robert De Niro…." I replied. "Anyway I live just North of Tribeca where you're staying, so not that far as the Taxi Driver would say", wondering if she knew the movie, and then hoping she didn't.

You are going to scare her off. I thought at that moment. Shit, I then found myself babbling again to change the topic, subject matter away,

"Actually within a nice walking distance from here." I said as Dave turned off into my street, "I walk regularly down that way, on weekends as all the markets and stuff around Canal Street on the weekend, it has a real buzz."

Dave pulled up outside my apartment block, a seven-story brownstone with a wide seven-step entrance. The landing at the front, which was flanked and bridging a lower basement level underneath, slightly hidden in the dark. The steps up from the pavement had solid thick wrought iron railings either side, capped with buffed brass leading to a large dark mahogany door. Either side of the door were two large ceramic pots with manicured little tree's with little orange mandarins scatted amongst the dark green leaves. Above the door was a marble plaque with "1827" in large classical writing at the top. Underneath it were small letters, "Freedom" and then lower in even smaller letters "All men are equal".

I loved this piece of marbled history above my entrance, and the history of my block, but it always did make me think 'Are they!!!'

As I looked at the entrance and remembered the plaque and the reason I loved it so much; Dave had, in his efficient way opened the door for myself and Bella to get out of the limo. Our hand's reluctantly unwrapping from each other and then clasped as we got out.

"Thanks Dave. I'll call you when we need a lift somewhere, many thanks as usual, you take care," I said shaking his hand. Bella muttered thanks as well as she looked around the streetscape and the row either side of classic old apartment blocks.

"That's my place." I said pointing at the Brownstone apartment block with the landing lit by a small light that highlighted the 1827 plaque.

Dave was already back in the Mercedes and pulling out as we got to the steps. I had rustled the large gold key out of my inner jacket pocket for the door. Letting go of Bella's hand I removed two small mandarins from the small mandarin tree on the left of the door. 'Want one." I said as I offered her one, "I love Mandarins" I added as she took one with an amused look with her luscious lips parting.

Placing the heavy thick key into the lock, I turned it hard, it clunked, and I pushed the heavy door open, which creaked with the sound only mahogany can make on brass hinges. I stepped inside holding the door open for Bella as the lights in the entrance area inside flickered on. I gave a doorman's bow to Bella gesturing in a long slow sweep of my arm and extending the hand for her to enter.

The entrance area we stepped into had sheer white marbled tile floor that formed a square deck, which projected out, into a large open space, seemingly suspended in the air into a large area with floor 10 feet below. The deck was surrounded in thick lightly aqua colored glass, separating it from the space beyond but allowing you to see the wide-open space through its sky like tinge. The area had high ceilings, which upon opening the front door, down lights burst on, combining with the white walls was a bit blinding at first, and I noticed Bella slightly cover her eyes and then slower lower her hand.

It was a total contrast from the historic external brownstone façade and entrance, looking now modern or even futuristic. The area stretching out in front had high pristine white walls and below the deck, stretching across underneath, was a floor tiled in grey, tinged with flecks of aqua blue that glistened and simmered in the light showering down from the high ceiling. I noticed as Bella eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room, gazing about in wonder, which then transformed to a questioning look.

'It's a gallery" I said quietly answering her facial expression

"Nothing here at the moment, I used to have a lot of shows, parties and exhibitions but not for a long while" I said. Remembering those days after I first acquired this floor and the basement, which I renovated from its old early 1950's apartment block entrance and lobby area.

"I had the floor removed opening up the basement into this larger room" Moving my hand about then down as I spoke. "

"I like space!" I enthused as I extended my arms out wide on the edge of the white marbled deck nearly touching the glass with my nose.

"Its amazing Edward, I never expected this behind that beautiful old entrance outside, it's, it's…" she said as she continued to look about. Noticing the walls had some silver chains suspended down from the stainless steel metallic roof where the lights shone, and the long slender air-conditioning vents. Her eyes traced the hanging chains down to the area where obviously had previously hung artworks.

'Another dimension!!!!" I finished her sentence "But I haven't used this area for a long time, anyway lets go upstairs and I'll show you around and mix some drinks".

With one hand, I took her slender fingers in mine and placed my other hand on a black panel to the side of the glass wall. In front of us the thick glass panels split and silently opened to the stainless steel stairs that headed down to the expanse of the large room.

Taking Bella by the hand, I started down the stairs and then across the room to the centre, the movement echoed with our footsteps. The air was cool and crisp to the skin, I noted Bella's forearm starting to have Goosebumps form. I look at her and saw her lovely firm nipples even more erect than previously with the Aeolia's starting to develop little bumps around them with the chill of the air.

Stopping, I turned to her "I wonder now, since I hardly use it whether it was such a good idea, but then again I love the space, it's emptiness, Its sound, its silence, it's whiteness, its like standing in the Arctic in New York" I smiled .

"You need space, and silence sometimes in New York" I said turning to her and looked into her eyes.

"You're amazingly beautiful" I whispered and then raised my head to hear the whisper echo back from the wall. She stood their silently also raising her head to listen to the faint echo of my words.

"You okay? Want to go upstairs?" I asked

"Yes Edward" she said, and then responding to my concern added "Sorry I am a bit blown away by it all… and this room…its breathtaking even when empty!"

She said looking about, her hair moving with her body. I saw the shimmering aura round her delicate skin, her long lovely neck framed by the soft brown hair that slightly covered her shoulders. The white top seemingly making her disappear into the walls behind her, showing only her neck which elegantly lead down to the small V of her chest. Her cleavage, being revealed by her tight top, which clung to her small but perfect curving breast. The cotton stretching now around her nipples, protruding seductively through the fabric and framed by her largish but delicate breast Aeolia's in perfect circles.

"But there is no exit how do we get upstairs?" she breathed deeply moving her chest and stomach inwards and arching her back. I couldn't help but stare and think before realizing her question.

"Oh" I laughed "Turn around, right behind you" I said pointing back to the left of the stairs we had just descended.

Taking her by the hand, we headed back and round to the side of the stairs. Just below the marbled floor and glass of the entry deck. The area under was lit up by down lights placed under the entry deck floor above, revealing on the wall to the left, large ornate dark mahogany panels in the wall. They framed a black wrought iron door of an old lift. Approaching it, I grabbed and pulled the brass handle of the door to the side, opening up the lift. The lift was paneled in matching dark mahogany except for a large mirror covering a rectangle area of the back wall.

Taking her into the lift, I briskly turned to a gold plated panel at the front aside the sliding wrought iron doors. It had the letter G at the bottom and numbers 1 to 7 dimly lit in an ascending line above, sliding the wrought iron doors back to close. Revealed the basket weave design covered with delicate flowers tipped with gold, I pushed the bottom marked 7.

The lift silently and smoothly began to ascend.

"What a gorgeous old lift she said, how old is this?" she enquired touching the wrought iron and then the gold flowers with her slender fingers and then sliding them round and across the mahogany panel.

"It's the original, although with the renovation of the basement and the ground floor I had it moved, Built in 1927, a hundred years after the building" I responded, "I loved this lift and the old historical stuff so had to keep it"

"How come I didn't notice it from the deck?" she asked as she continued to move her fingers across the flowers, seemingly getting more confident and relaxed with the situation. Thank God, I thought.

"Special glass up, on the lift side, it's actually not see through and doesn't reflect either," I answered, "It's actually also bullet proof!" I added.

"Shit really!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah, Its New York you know!" I joked, smiling back at her. I pulled her closer by the hand and gave her a soft kiss then whispered, "You never know, better safe than sorry" I added.

The lift started slowing, a gold semi circle rising sun was above the lift doors with a clock like hand that had moved from 1 to be passing 5 and now moving towards 7. Upon reaching 7 drew to a gentle stop. Sliding the gold handle set amongst the flowers, the internal wrought iron lift doors opened. I gestured with my hand for Bella to exit.

She walked a couple of steps from the lift in front and again I surveyed slowly her back. Her delicate but strong shoulder blades with its fine rippled muscular definition either side curving into the central spine. 'Yes I Love a perfect back and a low cut top or dress' I thought to myself thinking how some guys like Aaron and Max are breast guys, Enzo likes nice firm arses, well both. Myself a bit more the Audrey Hepburn classic, maybe, as Bella was similar but also very different. I was a sexual aura guy, I thought to myself.

Snapping myself from those thoughts focused back on Bella who had moved further away from the lift and had moved her hands to her cheeks. I gazed at her back facing me again, her revealed shoulder blades and her soft skin. Her hair was just below the shoulders and the open back of her shirt was just above her waist and top of her jeans. My eyes following the bumps of her spine down the centre of her back leading to the outlines of her hips. I wanted to touch the sensuous indentations of her lower back.

Stepping now behind her, I touched the base of her neck. I run my finger slowly down the middle of her back to the top of her jeans, then round her hipbone, my arm, and body following this slow movement behind and around. My arm came to rest around her waist and my fingers felt round the curvature of her waist above the hips and across her tort stomach. In this way, I drew myself next to her and looked ahead.

"My God, Wow !!" she said excitedly to me as I drew alongside her body, Together we took a few steps ahead, with her high heels reverberating the sound on the red cedar polished floor boards which stretched out along a very wide corridor. An ornate Persian rug ran down the centre of the corridor until it met the far wall. The corridor had a full wall from the corner to the left of the lift, whilst to the right the wall didn't start for about 20 feet and it was a half wall then arching up to a full wall extending along another forty feet till it met the back wall.

In the centre of the back wall hung a large colorful George Luks oil painting It. Depicted the Houston Street Markets in 1917. In its background, the orange of a setting sun on the brownstone architecture of the area glowed, women and men huddled round market stalls and carts and bustling activity of the turn of the 19th century Hudson River commerce. Their flowing gowns, giving a Middle Eastern impression that it could easily have been set in Cairo not New York. The kaleidoscope of colors perfectly matched the colors of the large Persian rug that extended from the lift to just before the end wall, as well as the deep dark red of the cedar. Along the main wall every ten feet were large earthen clay pots with large Saguaro cactus towering towards the 20 foot ceiling and smaller but colorful rotund Mexican lime cactus plants alternating along the way.

"My god" Bella said again "Do you own the whole building????" she exclaimed turning back to face me whilst staying within my arms embrace, obviously putting what I had mentioned downstairs together at this point.

"Yes ... Now I do…at first I was just a tenant… one of 28 apartments, 4 a floor, some one bedroom and some two bedroom apartments but all very spacious" I paused.

" But a few keep coming up for sale over time, and I loved this building, its history, the West Village, so when the opportunity came I would just pick them up" I replied as I took her hand back , my fingers again tingled with a warm sensation as our fingers touched.

Taking her to the right through the large entrance where the dividing wall separated the main apartment from the lift entrance and the George Luks painting.

The area was again open planned with the red cedar floorboards stretching out across the area, where three separate four seater black Italian leather lounges, placed apart around a large dark glass topped coffee table. They faced a large, beautiful yellow and orange sandstone block fireplace. To the left, the room continued and a long black marble topped bar was against the wall, with seven black leather chrome legged bar stools evenly placed along its full 21 feet length. Behind the bar were three fully stocked shelves and a bench, which along its full length had bar fridges hidden, all full, although half was various mineral water brands. The room extended beyond this area but was dark and only silhouettes from the bar lights and outlines of furniture lay beyond our vision.

I continued as we walked towards the fireplace, Bella loose in my arms as she looked about at walls, the fireplace, the bar, and even the ceiling.

"As I said, I like space, not particularly keen on crowds and people except when out, and not a big fan on neighbors, so eventually got this floor and then others and then, well the whole building"

As we walked across the main room Bella was studying the black marble half columns with sculptures, antiquities, and ornamental vases placed on them, that were against the walls, only stopping when meeting the fireplace. One column was placed in the middle of the 20 feet separating the fireplace from the Bar area. In the dim light beyond the bar they seemed to restart but the darkness hid whether they actually continued.

'"Okay, what would you like, Margarita, Coffee, water. Anything Bella?" I said as we stopped near the fireplace. 'Oh please sit if you want," I said pointing at the couches and then the bar stools." But what would you like?"

"I don't know? What are you having?" she asked then as she walked towards a marble half column with a bronze Assyrian Ibex Ryton displayed on it and learned forward to read the little plaque on it, which in bold black Haettenschweiler font " Assyrian Ibex Ryton 600-360 BCE"

'Shit!" she exclaimed, "Is that really from 600 BC!"

"Maybe, around then anyway. Since you cant decide I'm making all of them, Margarita's, coffee and a nice icy Mineral water, then you can have whatever whenever" I said letting go of her hand and strode to the bar and added "You can pick it up if you want, but don't drop it!".

I went and grabbed two bottles of Evian out of the nearest bar fridge whilst Bella moved to the next marble column. Grabbing two long glasses from another bar fridge below the back counter, I swing around, lift the lid from the ice machine, grab some ice, and clunk the cubes into the long drinking glasses. Twisting the tops off the Evian bottles, I filled them both swiftly, leaving them on the counter. Then walking in quick long strides to the far end of the bar, nestled in the Corner area at the end of shelving was a Lille' Coffee machine, I flick the on switch at the front.

I went back along the bar and grabbed the chilled waters and noted Bella was now sitting on the edge of the closest black leather couch and was looking at the vertically long painting hanging above the fireplace mantelpiece. Jean Ingris's 1808 'The Bather".

'That's a lovely painting," she said looking at the turned back of the female nude sitting amongst cotton sheets and curtains clutching a towel with a fabric bathing cap.

I handed her the drink.

"Thanks" we both simultaneously said, her for the cold water she sipped, myself for her compliments of the Bather.

"Yes, I move them around occasionally, the paintings, and it's probably something most people would think wouldn't be appropriate for an entrance or a lounge fireplace area. But I think it works" I looked at it and around the space and I nodded

"Yep I think it works, stuff the interior designers view on it," I laughed

Bella laughed too as she sipped her dink again. "Okay" I said leaning forward and kissing her cold wet lips quickly "Margarita coming up next, and coffee if you want !" starting to turn and head back to the bar area.

"No its okay, Water is fine at the moment" she said softly, 'Oh maybe one last Margarita, but I think it maybe all catching up to me" she said her voice lifting in spirit.

"Not a problem, understand totally, you sit and relax, Ill make one and then we may get some fresh air upstairs" I said turning and continuing to the bar area. As I started the enjoyable process of Margarita making in the middle area of the bar where everything for that sole purpose was at hand, Bella had followed with her now half empty long glass of water with the condensation marks forming down the sides.

Sitting down she enquired "Upstairs? I though this was the top floor?"

"Well it is!" I laughed "But I have a roof top! We can get some air, look at the stars and relax, before…" I trailed off. Before what? I thought, turning back busying myself on the margarita hoping she did not catch the word.

"Okay sounds good Edward" She answered, smiling.

"Okay here we go" handing her the margarita glass and moving along the bar to the dark end and around where she had moved to meet me. She had water in one hand and the margarita in the other. I took the water from her hand and placed it on the end of the bar.

"Don't worry about that, there's a small bar and a fridge load of water up there" I said taking her by the hand and moving into the dark, as we moved, sensors caused the lights to slowly glow to a soft low level which allowed us to walk the length of the room.

The light illuminated faintly, the lounges and a pool table. A grand piano was outlined in the middle of this space as we approached a wall with two half opened large Rosewood doors. Through the doors, you could see the outline of a long dinner table and accompanying chairs. A window in the distance framed the lights of Manhattan buildings.

Just before this wall on the left was a spiral staircase that went up through the high ceiling. Leading Bella by the hand we climbed the stainless steel spiraling stairs, her heels with a muffled clattering on the timber of the steps stainless steel which occasionally a wobble as I slowly ascended to the roof. At the top of the stairs the exit was a similar glass area like that of the entrance downstairs from the street. You could see the stars as you climbed and in the day acted as a large skylight.

'This is my stairway to heaven" I said looking at the stars as we moved from the stairs into the Glass exit. Bella laughed as she reached the top. Pushing open the glass door onto the rooftop we could see the lights of the big buildings of Manhattan to the East and to the South of the financial district and downtown. Then to the west, we could see below us the lights of West Village and before the Hudson the Western Highway and the Meat Packer area, which seemed in darkness in comparison.

It was a clear cool night of the start of spring and the stars above could be seen. The city lights of course had diminished their number from what really would be there. Walking out of the exit, or was it now an entrance since we were outside I thought. I never knew what to call that glass box at the top of my stairs. Must be a technical term for it I thought.

"Oh Edward it is lovely up here, what a great atrium" said Bella

'That's it! An atrium', I thought as we walked across the decking toward the aqua blue pool in the centre of the roof area.

All four sides of the pool had entry points and some steps to a sitting ledge. The pool lights reflecting and sparkling on one side a few deck chairs and small terracotta tiled bar further along, with a few bar stools tucked in around it. Further along on that side a BBQ with a Roast pit area and then further along from the roast pit a large solid timber dining table and chairs. Above it, were stainless steel rails that sun sails or weather covers could run along between the discrete stainless steel poles that were well spaced at each end.

The west side of the pool had a few more deck chairs in between four evenly spaced walled garden boxes that were filled with flowering plants, small shrubs which surrounding Japanese Oak and Cherry trees. The oaks were tinged a lime green as the early leaves had started emerging from the many buds that adorned its outstretched branches. The Japanese cherry trees bore the emergence of beautiful pink and white cherry blossoms along it heavily budded branches. The underside of the branches, the leaves, and the blossoms all were being bathed in the reflective light from the pool and moving with the slight breeze in the spring air.

'Come on up this way" I said leading Bella along under the trees, to the far end.

"No wonder you said it was your Stairway to Heaven," Laughed Bella. She stopped as she stumbled to flip off her heels, jerking me to a halt.

"Hold on I want to see how cold the water is," she said pulling my arm and turning me back towards the middle of the pool steps. She then started rolling her jeans up her legs and stepped onto the first step. "Ooooh" she coed "its cool, but its not cold, its very nice..."

"Yeh its heated, solar, but also since it's not always sunny, heated from the mains" I replied. Hey if you want to have a swim later not a problem I'm sure I may have somewhere some swimmers that would fit you, but shit you reminded me I should get out of this Monkey suit" I said pointing at my Paul Smith suit and outstretching my arms.

'You can splash here and sip your margarita, I am just going to get this stuff off" I said heading further along the side of the pool.

'Where you going?" Bella asked whilst sitting down on the edge of the pool and splashing her feet in the water on the first step.

"My Pool House – my rooftop Bedouin tent!!!" I called back over my shoulder.

The Pool house was at the other end of the rooftop after the pool, it wasn't really a house it was a large canvas roofed and thick cotton sided Bedouin styled tent. Inside was a spa on one side, and the other side had a large elegantly weaved Egyptian day bed. Surrounded by large Candle stands.

Satin and cotton sheets fluttered in the breeze, hung from the roof and separating the spa area from the Egyptian day bed. To the back were two solid teak wardrobes and two chests of drawers, the smell of the timber combined with the smell from the three sandalwood Thai chests that lay about the tent. All combined and mixed with the smell of incense of the past impregnated in the cotton.

I walked to the back past the day bed, throwing my jacket into a cane-clothing basket to the side of the wardrobe. Then opening the wardrobe I started taking my tie and shirt off. As the door opened the inside door mirror showed my reflection. As my shirt came off, I could see my well-toned and muscled chest, arms, and torso reflecting in the candlelight, I looked up and saw my green eyes looking back at me. I felt I could look into my own soul. Then I saw over my shoulder Bella walking along the pool towards the Tent/Pool House.

I quickly unbuckled my belt and undid my suit trousers and whipping them off with my Calvin's in one quick movement. I grabbed my swimming trunks from the shelf in the wardrobe. Pulling them up my legs and over my arse, I then looked on the shelf above and grabbed a T shirt and started putting it on.

Bella had by now reached the outdoor of the Pool House – well Tent. She was looking at it with an amused face and obviously looking around to see if she could find me.

"Edward you in there? Hey this is awesome what is it? Your not Lawrence of Arabia are you" she laughed hard, spilling her margarita in one hand and holding her heels in the other.

"Yeh I'm here, just getting changed, no I'm not Lawrence, he was a nice guy " I said approaching the door and moving a sheer white silk sheet that was over the entrance aside. 'Sorry couldn't stand that suit much longer, hope you don't mind my civvies" I said.

"No no, I understand…I'm in mine anyway, I was worried I should have dressed up a bit like those other girls at Max Fish's," she said.

"You don't need too your hot with nothing" I replied.

"You have never seen me in nothing!!!" she laughed and then blushed and looked embarrassed and turned back from entering. Grabbing her hand I pulled her through the veil of curtains and pulled her against my body and kissed her lips, gently at first then harder.

"Relax, its cool, that was funny, to be honest I would love to, but you are hot in anything! Anyway if you want to have a swim the wardrobe on the left there is full of bathing suits and pool, beach clothes for women – all sizes," I said.

Bella gave me a funny look, Oh no I thought she probably thinks I have women up here.

"Maria my house keeper got them all. Supposedly, all top names from Bloomingdales. Her idea, as when people drop by for dinner or BBQ and then decide they want to swim or relax poolside doesn't matter if they didn't bring anything, saves a lot of cross town traffic" I smiled.

"Also Maria is pretty religious so I think she got sick of some of my friends girls diving in naked" and then added "or in their clothes and hassling her to then dry them"

"Maybe tomorrow Edward…I am pretty tired now and...," she said, I anxiously interjected

"If you want to head back to Tribeca I'll call Dave!" …

She pulled me back into her arms, gave me a kiss, and said softly "Don't interrupt me. I was going to say I don't feel like a swim after all these drinks, maybe tomorrow"

She then pulled me into her body again, her small arms wrapping around mine, her lithe body moved against my chest and my body and my arms formed a cocoon around hers. She looked up into my eyes as we kissed hard.

**TO BE CONTINUED………**EDWARD CONTINUES CHAPTER 8….

As always, tell me what you think and thanks for reading

AMV


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

A/N: EPOV (at the moment) takes us back 4 years ago.

As always, tell me what you think

**EDWARD**

**CHAPTER 8**

As I kissed her soft lips, I pulled her closer to me; I could feel the warmth of her body and pelvis as they pushed against mine. My hand and fingers dug into the middle of her back and moved to either side, clasping the curves of her side above her hips. Her skin and side of her torso felt delicate, smooth, but the definition of her muscular back and torso was also strong.

As our lips parted and our tongues touched I thought of her beauty, how she had come from nowhere but I felt I had known her for my life. I remembered the sensation at work, the strange feeling that overcame me then. I wondered if that was when she might have been landing at JFK from Australia. Was it a premonition that finally, a women I could adore had come into my life. Not one of the many women I had met and known over the years. That had given me a soulless feeling but just sexual satisfaction.

My fingers round her sides felt what could be tingling from her aura. Had I found the sexual soul I had been craving? I had given up hope of finding it in the superficial world I lived in. No, I had created for myself.

I felt her hands feeling the muscular outline of my back and her fingers wrapping round my sides. I moved my hands down her skin and moving to the centre of her back and felt those beautiful indentations. She gave a sigh as my fingers pushed firmly into the two sensuous indentations and I responded by kissing harder and pushed my tongue against hers with increased intensity. She seemed to moan and responded in kind. My hands then moved over the first curvatures of her tight firm buttocks and felt the texture of her denim.

My hands cupped round the tight jeans of her buttock cheeks, they fitted perfectly in each palm as I pulled her lower body and her pelvis into mine. I could feel it warm against my now hardening cock. The warmth of her, increasing the sensation.

'My God' I thought, as it felt like our bodies were dissolving and merging into one. Every nerve ending of my body was tingling. The passion of our kisses was intensifying and her lips seemed to be getting wetter. Her tongue was now delicate but firmly encircling mine in her mouth.

'I would give anything to have Bella, not just now but forever' I thought, then I considered forever. I had been a sole man, an aloof reclusive hunter, for too long to remember when I had ever felt an intimate feeling with anyone before.

I had to feel her skin again; I had to feel the beautiful curves of her bottom. I moved my hands slowly back up above her waistline. The pores of her skin as earlier in the evening become electric and each pore raised erotic to the touch. I moved my fingers and firmly pushed between the tight skin and the waist of her jeans. I felt the warmth, but also the softness of her arse, giving the skin a cool feeling. She arched her back as my fingers again wrapped round her cheeks and my fingers spread and then tightened, pushing my nails slightly into the skin. She gave a small sigh and moaned further arching her back.

Her hands and fingernails dug into the sides of my waist and I opened my eyes and pulled my lips and mouth away. She also moved her head back, with the arching of her back we were now only joined at the hips. Looking down on her face as the top of her forehead was level with my square jaw. Her eyes were still closed and a lock of her brown hair hangs over one side of her face. I gently pushed it to the side with my chin, holding her close by my hands that had enveloped her arse inside her jeans.

At that angle, I looked into her eyes as she kissed my chin and then she gazed back into my eyes. Her brown eyes, deep and dark but reflected the soft light. I breathed deeply.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes Edward…" she breathed.

"I want you to stay, but I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you," I said

"Me too" she said then giving a nervous laugh and sighed, "I mean you."

We kissed hard again and my hands squeezed her firmly back into my body, I could feel the electricity in her body as she again arched her back in response. I felt her hands move down my waste gripping my hips through my shorts. Her pelvis pushing hard against my cock, now nervously pulsing, throbbing with my solid heart beats but trapped and pushing hard against the inside of my shorts. She moved one hand from my waist and around to the front. She ran her finger along its length, which was increasing by every movement.

She pushed her palm hard against the cotton of my swimming shorts, then spreading her fingers, curving them around my flesh pushing even firmer. As she pushed her palm firmly against me, she breathed and then sighed through her lips "Mmmm… Edward".

I moved my hands up from inside the back of her jeans and stepped back, she moved back releasing her hand, and we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel her thoughts,

She seemed, like me, to be completely erotically turned on, but with a look of shyness and nervousness. The desire we both had in our eyes was strong. I moved my hands down the sides of her torso feeling the fabric of her tight top with my finger tips, the edge of its low back and the aroused skin along its edge. I could see her firm curved breasts and the firm tips of her nipples stretching the fabric. I could not believe how at times her breasts and nipples seemed to hypnotize me. Like her eyes.

I grabbed the bottom of the sides of her shirt and started to lift it from her sides. As I moved it off and above her breasts to her upper chest she instinctively moved her neck and head so I could lift it completely off. Releasing one hand from the top, the other dropped it to the floor. She stood there in front of me, the chill of the spring air making her skin tort, her skin seemed so soft, its slightly tanned but the white tone gave a glow like moonlight. The blue of the pool light flickered across her torso and breast.

Standing before her, I stared and thought about her heavenly beauty. Her raw sensuous erotic wild look, her deep brown eyes, the sexuality of her form and breasts. I placed a finger on her breastplate and ran it slowly down to her navel. Her navel was small and the skin was tight around it. Her stomach, flat was tight down to the tops of her jeans. Her hipbones poked slightly above the jeans waistline.

As I run my finger down, over and round her navel, her eyes closed as she expelled a deep breath. Spreading and moving the rest of my fingers onto the firm lower stomach below the navel and above her jeans. I delicately touched and pushed them, feeling her tight lower stomach. Moving to the top of the jeans, I touched the button of her jeans and softly undid it.

As I touched, I looked at her with her eyes shut, this delicate and beautiful body in front of me and smiled, as I considered that my dreams had come true, that I had found a near perfect women. Against all odds, I thought in the chaos and manic city of Manhattan. I had given up hope.

I had found the women of New York to be too demanding, to shallow, to superficial.

Yes, maybe it was the places I had been going, the scene I was in, my work. The sex could be good, but it seemed cold and sterile despite sometimes the raw passion, the alcohol, and the drugs.

They might have wanted me; sometimes I thought it was only because I was rich, damn good at my job and making money. They said I was more intelligent than others were; they flattered my ego telling me how hot I was, fit, buffed with piecing green eyes. I was sexy, cool, aloof, and quiet, and they thought that was sexy.

It wasn't to be sexy, it was me in this environment, this place in time, I thought to myself whilst moving my fingers below the slightly open button of Bella's jeans.

Moving my hand down inside the front of her jeans, I was still looking down at her face, down her long neck and beautiful chest and her breasts. Her eyes were still shut as I touched the small triangle of soft but short hair at the start of her pelvis. Feeling the texture, and feeling the edge of the perfect cut and line against her skin. The bottom of the triangle stopped at the tip of the top of the lips of her sex. The skin of the lower stomach and upper pelvis felt cool in caparison to the warmth of the little smooth curves of the start of her lips.

Her eyes still shut, she moved her head further back and accentuated the arch of her back, as the zip of her jeans slowly opened due to my hand stretching the fabric apart as it moved lower.

I moved my index finger over the rounded tops of the lips, she seemed to shiver, from my touch or the breeze that was now making the hanging cotton and silk curtains move and flicker in the light. I ran my fingers down along her lips and the surrounding smooth skin to the bottom of her pelvis. I pushed firmer and held the whole of her warm lips and pelvis tight in my hand as she moaned.

My fingers parted her lips delicately and slowly I moved my Index finger in, feeling its moist warm smooth sides of her sex. I could feel the moist sides nervously tremble round my finger as I moved it deeper inside. I thought with a smile if heaven had a feel, this would be it.

I then moved my head down to hers and kissed her hard again whilst she breathed deeply, her eyes still closed. My other hand I realized now had moved up to be tracing the lower curve of her right breast and circling and touching her Aeolia and erect nipple, which also seemed to tingle with my touch.

She kissed me for a number of minutes whilst I felt her lower warmth. I moved my hand over her upper breast, its coolness, and her skin with raised Goosebumps. It could have been an eternity, every second of her in my hands, and its response to my touch seemed timeless. I could feel every cell of her body as I touched her. It felt like a sensual energy passed through my fingers and I could feel hers coming back along my hand, and through my body to my mind and heart.

Bella moved and breathed faint sighs and moans with every touch. I could feel through my fingers every move and response with her ever increasing wetness.

After what could been a few minutes or an even hour, we stopped, Bella stood before me gorgeous looking like a glowing Angel. I, before her was feeling as if my fit smooth muscular body had grown in size. Our eye's looking deep into each other's we stood silently surrounded by the slightly moving, floating, waving fabrics.

"Bella..." I started, and then paused, words escaped me, and no words were possible that I could think of. I took her hand and turning around lead her slowly to the Egyptian day bed surrounded in silk scarves and the four candle sticks that light lit the room.

The Japanese cherry blossom fragrance-floating heavy in the air.

At the side of the bed, I stood and looked at her. I took my shirt off, where the candlelight outline of my fit and sculptured torso was amber and shadowed. Bella look up and down my body. She ran her finger across my chest and then down to the tops of my shorts. I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her lips.

I the gently pushed her down onto the bed and then taking the sides of her jeans removed them. She had a tiny little pair of bikini type panties with a touch of lace and little white flowers. She then lay on her back across the white crisp Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed, taking my hand, gave a shy nervous smile, and shut her eyes.

Standing next to the bed I looked down on her beautiful body, her rib cage rising and falling with slow deep breaths, her breast moving with them. Her flat stomach centered with her small round navel, her firm pelvis and raised but rounded hips. Amber light was toning her body, the sinew, and shadows, highlighting and defining every curve. I thought again that she looked like an angel floating naked in the white cool of heaven.

Watching every breath and movement of her chest, I slowly and steadily removed my shorts down and around my legs lifting them over my long hard penis.

I did have a thought that this moment, this sensual heavenly scene could be ruined if I tripped over, removing my shorts from my ankles and feet.

Stepping outside of them, I slid my body alongside and against hers. She arched her back and neck, I slid one hand under, and around, my other hand I lay across her upper waist and chest. My chest, stomach, and pelvis softly touched against the side of her body. My face was next to hers and I kissed her cheek softly.

"Bella…you are the loveliest, beautiful person I have seen," I whispered.

"This is heaven" she dreamily answered back her eyes still shut.

I run my fingers over her body and she moved with every touch. Touching her navel, she arched her back ever so slightly off the cotton sheets. Touching her breast and nipples, she breathed deeply and murmured. Running my fingers up her chest and along her neck, she stretched out and I could feel her pulse pulsate along her veins. I kissed her neck and she bit her lip ever so gently, all the while, her eyes were lightly shut. I sensuously run my fingers down, and lightly touch her bikini bottoms. I gently bring them down over her hips and bottom as she again arched her back. Moving myself lower, I moved them down her lithe legs and knees; she lifted them as they slid down, eventually over her ankles and off her feet. I kissed her legs, and saw the beautiful curves of her pubic mound, hairless except for the little V shaped hair looking soft and subtle. I kissed the lips of her sex and she again arched her back in a little shudder.

I gently kissed the regions with a little touch of my tongue, feeling her moisture and warmth. I raised my chest and body behind and up her legs. I felt my hard slowly throbbing penis touch the skin of her legs as my body moved up and over her. Her hands moving from her side to touch the sides of my chest. She moved her hands forward, down to my hips and waist. As my pelvis and hardness moved up the inside of her supple legs, she slowly moved her legs apart. I felt myself touch the outer lips and felt the warmth.

The tip of my cock just entering inside the warmth of her sex, I could feel its tightness round my foreskin as I slowly moved myself along her body, lifting my abdomen above hers as I placed my arms either side of her shoulders. I kissed her lips as I moved forward, I felt myself move slightly further inside. She opened her eyes, breathed deeply pushing her stomach up against mine and arching her back again, and let out a moan. Her legs moved up and apart as her knees rose.

It was so warm and beautifully wet around me, and tight so I slowly slid further up feeling every contour of her inside flesh. I was only half way along my length, the girth pushed against her enveloping tightness. I moved my hips and pelvis, sliding back, and then forward as we both breathed deeply with every move. Slowly sliding in and back higher, her pelvis seemed to grip and hold me with every move. I kissed her gently and she bit my lip as I pushed higher inside again, she murmured in pleasure. I could feel every part inch against my veins, my nerve endings tingled with the energy she seemed to have flowing through her body.

Looking between my arms, as I held my upper body aloft. I could see her erect nipples and her breasts heaving with every move. Her hands moved and grabbed the side of my hips and waist as we moved, she then slid her hands up, grabbing my neck and pulled my lips back towards hers and kissed me hard. Arching her back and squeezing her legs into my hips, she pushed her pelvis up into my body. I slid further up into the warmth until I felt the wet soft but firm end of her inside push against the head of my cock.

We move together increasing in rhythm until I felt her body tighten, arch and then shuddering; she gave a cry of pleasure. I felt the warmth of a gush of moisture around my hardness inside her. She bucked and moved as I kissed her harder and pushed my body fully down on every bit of her skin below me. She was biting my bottom lip and her hands ran through my hair, grabbing and tugging it with the increasing movement of her body. Her heavy deep breaths, exhaling more with sweet moans and small squeals as her arched back dropped to the sheet, I could feel every muscle and sinew of her body flex.

Her skin had tightened with Goosebumps covering her whole body, her nipples so erect as my chest moved across them with every thrust, they felt like finger tips pushing into my chest muscles. I thought I saw her skin and body aura glow with an increased intensity of light.

I felt a surge of heat and energy through the length of my cock and then over my whole body as my buttocks clenched hard and I pushed down hard into her again as I release.

As the wetness moved the full length of my cock, we slowed and I slid slowly back and forwards. At every movement, she dug her fingernails deeper into my body or pulled her grasps of hair tighter. Her voice and breath, making deeper moans and gasping sounds. Moving together, I could feel wetness around me, the coolness of the air touching the moisture, as it ran over my balls and then my upper inner thighs. We slowed our movements gradually and as I stopped kissing her, she started to smile and a little laugh erupted.

'My god she is laughing' I thought, 'What The Hell!' That was awesome, why is she laughing? I noticed as I looked into her eyes, at her delicate moist lips, and due to the quiet whispering laugher. I had started to frown. She looked into my eyes.

"What the Hell are you laughing at?" I said getting paranoid.

"No, no, no" she said out of breath "No Edward don't worry, sorry sorry, I shouldn't have…." She was still giggling.

"You shouldn't have WHAT??" I interrupted stopping and pushing my arms up and the muscles of my biceps and chest swelling.

"WHAT?" I asked again as she continued giggling.

"I shouldn't have laughed!" she said excitedly

"But…but ... well I have never had an orgasm before!" She said, then pausing and adding

" I thought it was a myth, I only have had sex a few times but never felt that before, I thought I would never have one!….sorry, I'm so sorry" she finished and was now frowning with a worried look as well and looking embarrassed, trying to hide her face from my intense gaze.

"Really? Okay yeah, okay "I laughed in relief moving back down and kissing her and starting to move my body to the side.

"No" she said grabbing my waist and pulling me back down on her and back inside.

"You can't stop now…that was unbelievable!" she giggled her face glowing with a huge smile.

I kissed her lips and slowly began moving my hips and body up and down her very wet and warm body.

This is heaven, I thought to myself, and Bella, my Angel.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!! LOL**

**AS ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK……..AMV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT,**

**ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

As always, tell me what you think….AMV

**Bella**

Getting back from the Beach Bar, I have put Nessie down to bed. I wander into the kitchen. I look down at her picture on the door and I want to tear it up.

"Damn Him" I mutter angrily to myself as I open the door go get a cold glass of water to wash down a sleeping tablet. I did not want to dream tonight.

I cannot believe I ran, I cannot believe the effect of another mans interests in me has had.

The earlier claustrophobia has receded and now I felt angry.

Why couldn't I just feel good that I had gained someone else's attention?

I was not scared of commitment, as I would have stayed with HIM forever.

I was scared of that kind of intense attraction that over shadowed everything else.

I felt whole with HIM and then, was broken so totally that I could not do it again. It hurt too much, my heart had been ripped out, scarred, left with a void that only Nessie filled. I would not put myself in that position again.

I went out onto the veranda, untied the mosquito net, not bothering to get undressed I lay down on the day bed sinking into the soft cushions.

I wanted to hate HIM, for breaking me. I wanted to hate HIM for the love he showed me.

I just felt like throwing a tantrum and yell "Why Me".

Why did I go with him that night? I know it felt like some universal force was pulling me into his orbit, one that I let myself flow with. Surreally natural, this beautiful man and his deep intense green eyes.

The tears started to flow as I thought that if I never went into that bar in New York that night, I wouldn't have Nessie today.

I was obviously way down on the list when God was handing out good and bad fate deals. Because I was given a heavy dose of both depending on how you thought of the situation. I was blessed to have Nessie and I was cursed to still want HIM.

My eyes began to get heavy with sleep, my thoughts beginning to blur.

Dr Cope's words floated in my mind. "Let go, let yourself embrace new opportunities"

Yes, I had to stop being locked in the past and move forward.

I drifted off to sleep with a sense of numbness.

* * *

"_I don't want you" he sneers at me with ice-cold eyes._

_I look about the apartment, it has been torn apart. The flat screen is smashed and there is a gaping hole in the wall._

_Tears stream down my face but I cannot say anything as my voice is absent. _

_My lips are moving but no sound comes out._

_My mind flashes though our intimate moments, our touches, our __embraces, and our words of desire._

_Then__ I am running, running through the streets. Darkness enveloping me as the rain pours down my face masking my tears. The bright lights and moving vehicles are just a blur. Inside I am tearing apart._

* * *

Wolf wakes me, he is licking my face.

I cuddle into him holding back the sobs that are trying to escape. I look out beyond the netting and it's still dark. Only the faintest whisper of the sun rising brightens the outlines of the trees beyond. It is deadly still, not a breeze, not a sound. I am trembling from the after effects of my dream. I nuzzle my nose into wolfs fluffy fur and squeeze him tighter. I lay there waiting for the sun to brighten the dark grey of the early morning sky.

I am scared to think. I was so angry last night, now I am feeling broken, the hole in my chest throbbing.

I really have to let this go otherwise; I am going to spiral out of control. I have to stop wanting and start being.

I sit up and push the netting aside. My dress from last night is all creased, twisted and askew around my body; I silently pad through the house looking over to the microwave so I can see the clock, 5:45am. I rub my eyes; they are still moist and I quietly go into my room. I peel all my clothes off and throw them in a pile on the floor. I do not look into the mirror as I can feel that I look like shit. My eyes feel all puffy and I know that there will be dark circles under them. I slip on some black yogi pants and a blue singlet. I do not even trouble to put on undies or a bra. I cannot be bothered.

I grab the Blackberry and the Keys from the kitchen bench. I quietly go to look at Nessie. She is fast asleep, her chest slowly moving with her breathes, her hair splayed wildly over the pillow. Her arm clutching around her giraffe. I reach up and flick on the web cam situated above her door.

I hadn't used it in quite some time.

I had it installed when she was little, just so I could watch her sleep, when I finally put her in her own room. It was hard for me to move her out of my bedroom. I was petrified that I would go in, in the morning and she would not be there, she would not be breathing.

I had eventually come to the realisation that she was OK, on her own. So now I only used it for instances like these.

I need to get out of the house and have some space. I knew Nessie would sleep until seven.

I looked back at my sleeping baby and felt guilty for needing to go for a walk. I flicked the Blackberry on and made sure that the image from the camera was clear. The image had a green tinge in the darkness but I could see Nessie clearly. I slipped it in my pocket.

I lock up the house and exit down the veranda stairs. I turn, looking back; I nearly change my mind and move back up the stairs. I pull the blackberry out and see the image of Nessie sleeping on the screen. I sigh and think that I will be back before she wakes.

I head out past the plunge pool and quietly open the gate pushing back the towering plants.

Wolf is excited as he dashes out underneath me to go mark his territory. Nearly making me fall in his haste.

In the still of the morning air, the pungent aroma of the frangipanis and ocean salt fill my nostrils.

I quietly walk down the sandy path, barefoot, feeling the fine dust like texture of the sand pushing between my toes.

The sky is starting to brighten slightly, into a grey, the sun yet to hit the horizon.

I make my way to an old piece of driftwood, smoothed into a soft texture, weathered from exposure to the elements and fierce tropical storms.

I sit and look out to the horizon. There are huge cumulous nimbus clouds pouring down a veil of dark grey rain over the ocean miles away. The tops of the clouds are bright and the sky above is brightening into pale shades of orange and pink.

The water shimmers a silver grey with flashes of pink and orange reflecting, as the sun slowly climbs behind the dark clouds.

Wolf chases an Oyster Catcher bird. Black and white with long spindly red legs. I watch it fly away skimming over the top of the water only to land a little further down the beach, resuming its quest for breakfast.

It feels so peaceful this time of the morning, every thing still and unpolluted by the activity of people, no footprints in the sand, the silent whoosh of the small waves lapping against the sand of the shoreline. Nature undisturbed.

I wish I could feel this way, still and peaceful, undisturbed by memories and desires.

I wish I could fly like that Oyster Catcher, away from disruption, then to land and continue on like nothing had happened, resummoning its quest for pippies in the sand.

I pull out the phone and flick on the picture. Nessie still silently sleeping. I sigh and wonder why HE never tried to find me. Thinking, that HE never would, because I was nothing special. Nessie was, however. She was beautiful, smart, and growing oh so quickly.

I should try to find HIM, just to show him what our love created.

This thought made me shiver, as I knew that Nessie, one day would want to know who her biological father was.

I would have to move on, show HIM that I could, that he didn't need to be in our lives. I did not want HIM to feel obligated to be here, just because I had had his baby.

I felt a tear escape at the realisation that HE would feel regret at our union. One thing I never felt.

I decided there on that driftwood log that I would try to move on.

I'll call that 'Mike' and have coffee. I will move on and I will find HIM, for Nessie, she deserved that.

With that, I put the phone back in my pocket and turned to leave, looking back out to the horizon. The sun had finally reached the top of the cloud, outlining it with gold, throwing out illuminating rays and turning the sky orange.

I called for Wolf and headed home.

Nessie was eating her morning Coco Pops. Today she put on the "Bananas in Pyjamas." I smiled as Nessie sung along with the oversized Bananas in striped blue and white pyjamas. "Bananas in pyjamas are coming down the stairs"

"Which Banana do you like Mummy? I like B1" Nessie called out

"Uhm B2 I suppose" I said and smiled at the ridiculousness of men dressed in banana suits!

"They're Silly" Nessie giggled as the bananas bumped into each other, exclaiming to each other, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?', 'I think I am B2'.

I shook my head as I could envision having to watch bananas for the next week!

"Ok Nessie, come on and finish up. It's our turn to get Jake."

"OK" with that, she scoffed her breakfast and ran to get changed.

I flicked on my laptop to check my e-mails, as it got started; I reached into my bag to get out a pen to start a list. My hand skimmed across the smooth business card. I pulled it out and re read the inscription 'You look beautiful as always, may I take you for coffee some time, Mike'

I sighed heavily and slipped the card back in my bag. I wondered what he meant by 'as always', I am sure I had not seen him behind the bar before. My stomach churned and tightness tugged in my throat but I pushed the feelings away.

Turning back to the laptop, I noticed that there is not much there except for a request to do a private party. They wanted a Mexican theme, and were expecting around 30 guests. It was for the middle of next week.

I replied that we usually only take reservations for parties 2 weeks in advance and there would be a surcharge for the late notice... I quickly gave an estimate of the cost of catering for 30 adults and requested that she call me at lunchtime to confirm her booking and arrange a time for viewing the venue. So we could organize the theme decorations and food preparation area.

"Oh my God, Mexican, shit." I had not done Mexican for a long time and I am at a loss of what to make up, except a big bowl of nachos, guacamole and enchiladas… Brain freeze.

I email Alice and Rose the specifics. Knowing that they would be able to sweet talk the events and marketing guys in town, into letting us use some of their Mexican props, I know a few of the clubs do Mexican tequila nights. They probably even have piñatas and sombreros we can hang from the roof. I muse...

"That's right! Mums in Mexico!" I exclaim to myself.

I quickly send her am email asking her to send me food ideas for the Mexican party. Even if she just takes photos of menus, as long as they are in English, I remind her that I cannot read Spanish.

I try her phone, but no answer, so I leave a message.

I try to get frustrated with her, but she has always been hopeless so there is no point to getting pissed off.

"Mexican" I sneer, "at least I can put tequila on the drinks menu!"

"Oh, I can try tequila and cayenne oyster shots as a starter, they are always great with vodka and salsa, why not tequila, or, or margarita styled oyster shots? Do they eat oysters in Mexico? They must, there is so much coastline." I ramble to myself as I jot the ideas on my list pad

I am brought out of my thoughts by Nessie bounding out of her bedroom.

"Wow" I say as she spins around. She is wearing rainbow tights, a yellow skirt, and a bright pink 'Barbie' tee shirt.

"I'm a rainbow today mummy!"

"Yes, I can see that, no one will loose you today!" I laugh. She looks up at me quizzically

"You're very bright," I explain

"Oh" She smiled and skipped over to wolf picking up his front paws, lifting them up to make him dance.

The look on his face was one of embarrassment, but he let her do it anyway.

'That dog lets her get away with murder, next she'll have him in a tutu' I think, I smile at them as I shake my head.

"Come on, lets go, Wolf you too, you can go for a car ride!"

With the word car he was instantly at the front door, wagging. We made our way over to Jake and Emily had him all ready to go. She mentioned that Sam and herself had a lot of work to do on an outreach program that encouraged aboriginal art, culture, and music. It still amazed me how dedicated they were. She gave Jake a big squeeze and waved us good-bye.

As we arrived at the Day Care Centre, Jake and Nessie were babbling and squealing as Wolf jumped from one lap to the other. I signed them both in and thanked Angela.

"You guys have a good day, I love you" I called after Nessie as they ran off totally ignoring me.

"Oh well" I sighed as I returned to the car.

My phone rang. It was Rose.

"Hey Bella, you got some time to come over, just got the email. Who does Mexican anyway?"

"Yeah I know, sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about my place?"

"Is Alice coming?"

Yeah, she will be here in about 10"

"Ok, I'll be there then too."

I slipped the phone into my bag and pulled out the keys.

"We are going to Rose's, so leave the cat alone Wolf, you don't want another bleeding nose!" I say sternly to the dog.

I start laughing as I envisioned the last time I took Wolf to Rose's place.

Rose's cat. Mr Puss, had bailed Wolf into a corner and went nuts on him. The poor dog did not know what to do. He was trapped. As he tried to escape the, spitting, hissing, freaky fluff ball cat, Mr Puss, got a paw to his nose and made it bleed. Wolf never went near a cat again, especially Mr Puss.

Yes, Wolf steered clear of anything resembling Mr Puss, he hated any white fluffy thing.

I pulled up into the steep street that the Cullen's lived on. Rose still lived at home. Who could blame her as she had the whole bottom floor of the three-story mansion to herself.

She even had a private entrance; actually, she could totally lock off the bottom story to the main house.

I hated driving up the driveway, it was so steep. I hated even more the backing out of the driveway!

The House was built into the side of Earl Hill. It was completely modern, soft lines made it blend into the hillside. The eastern side looking out over the ocean was completely glass from top to bottom. Rose's bottom floor had its own parking and entrance, if you wanted to go on into the main house you had to drive up further and park at the top.

I got out of the car and the breeze whipped my hair around my face. The view from here was stunning. To the south, you could see down the coastline to Fitzroy Island, and you could just make out Green Island on the horizon, (They were a popular destination for tourists and day-trippers who did not want to spend the time on the Reef in a boat). To the North you could see all the way to the Cape Kimberly and the Daintree. You could also see Double Island sitting just off the Coastline, Palm Cove looking like a quaint village on the beach. I could see the boats making there way to the Reef all white against the azure ocean. The salt in the air was sticking to my skin with the rising humidity.

I go to open the door; Wolf is hesitantly waiting beside me, looking around for that cat.

Rose pulls it open before I can knock.

"Hey Bella, come in" she pulls me in through the door.

Her floor is totally open plan, with the support structure amazingly hidden from view; it was as if the roof was held up by nothing but air. Every thing was white taking nothing away from the amazing ocean view from the floor to ceiling windows. In this huge open space was a lounge and dining area. The kitchen set to the back wall was facing the lounge and that view. The only colour in here was the Turquoise rug and turquoise throw pillows on the white leather Couches. Even the Black and white photo portraits of Rose blended into the whiteness of the walls.

I was always a little worried of making mess here, but Rose did not care, she had a housekeeper. Rose looked stunning as always, her long blonde hair and perfect features. She just had on some ¾ white pants and a green singlet top. She looked like a model. I wish I was blessed like that.

"You want a drink"

"Just some water Rose'

"Coming up"

She poured me a water from her water dispenser situated in the fridge door.

"So what happened last night?"

Rose, always straight to the point, no messing with her.

"Shit Rose, I had to go, sorry"

"Why?"

I pulled out the business card and handed it to Rose. As she started to read, her eyes grew wide. She handed it back looking at me, waiting for me to say something. She knew I was a little strange when it came to men, but she never once questioned me about it. I liked that. I never felt like I had to justify myself with Rose, She just took me as I was.

"Um, it's just coffee, so I suppose I'll go" Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Really!" She asked surprised, as this was probably the first time I had ever agreed to go anywhere with a strange man.

"Well, it can't hurt, I can't be single forever." I looked down into my glass, thinking that I would deffinantly much prefer being single, but I needed to move on and this was me doing it.

I sighed heavily; I didn't want to get emotional now. I could feel Rose looking at me compassionately.

"Well, as long as you do what's good for you and Nessie" Rose said slowly and then brightening "Maybe we could double, Emmett and I, just if you need support."

"Thanks Rose, I'll see how I go, I haven't even rung him yet."

"Rung who yet?" Alice appears, bouncing, she must have been in the bathroom.

Oh shit, I think…If I tell Alice, there will be 'date' talk. Shit, if she knew I was thinking about going out on a date she would probably put me on RSVP. She had been pushing me now for a while to find my self a man.

I looked up worryingly at Rose. I went to speak but Rose interjected.

"She hasn't rung the people who want to do the Mexican Party." Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Rose. I could have hugged her.

"Oh, who does Mexican anyway" Alice asked, we laughed as that was what we all thought.

"Yeah, I have to Google some Mexican food ideas, and I've asked Renee to send me some photos of menus, seeing as she is over there, but I'm not holding my breath"

"Well decorations shouldn't be too hard to come by, Rob at Events loves me, and he'll have something." Alice chimed in. Rose and I rolled our eyes as Alice did have the adept ability to flirt with anyone to get her own way.

My phone started ringing

"Hello.''

It was the woman who wanted to have the party. Her name was Victoria. I asked her what would be a good time to view her house. As that was where she said, they were going to hold the party. I mouthed to the girls if they wanted to go over now. They nodded in agreement.

So it was all agreed that we head over now, so we could get the show on the road, seeing, as it was such short notice. I wrote down her address and told her we would be there soon.

"Let's take my car," Rose said

"Oh shit, I've got the dog, I'll drop him off, so pick me up at mine, it's on the way"

"No worries see you shortly-actually I'll probably beat you there" Rose eyes glimmered.

"Yes you probably will," I laughed. Rose had a Red Ferrari; of course, she would beat me there.

"Come on Wolf," I did not have to call because he had not left my side.

I drop the Dog and Rose is already there, she drives like a maniac. I muse at why people have sports cars in Australia seeing, as our speed limits are so strict. You cannot even drive them fast!

I push in the address into Rose's GPS and we follow the automated voice…They really need sexy man voice for these things I muse.

I am hanging on and laughing at Alice babbling on in the back seat.

We arrive at a beautiful Pole home, built out of full trees. It is nestled into the rainforest and a little creek babbles nearby. It is two stories and as it is made out of timber slats and full timber poles, it seems to disappear into the forest.

"Wow this is georgous,"Alice said admiring the craftsmanship.

"Yeah, if you like mozzies!" Rose said slapping her arm.

I go up to the huge cedar door and knock. We are greeted by a pale skinned lady with red flowing, wavy hair. It hung down to her waist. Her skin so pale it seemed translucent. She had a fine delicate face. Her smile curling the sides of her lip.

"I'm Victoria, welcome, and thank you for doing this on such short notice"

"No problem I said"

"I'm Bella, this is Alice, and this is Rose"

"Well, come in and let me show you the place"

The roof was 20ft tall all timbered and beamed. There was an overhead menazine level that must have lead to the bedrooms. The central area was huge; the high ceilings making it feel even bigger. This main room opened out onto a terrace and pool area, the pool looked like it was part of the creek. Off to the right of the main room was the kitchen, again all wood with modern stainless steal appliances

"Do you mind if I take a look at the kitchen area, just so I can get an idea of space? Please, show Alice and Rose the areas you want themed and then we can go through menu ideas. Rose can then give you a better estimate of costing for you, how does that sound?" I ask politely to Victoria, I am getting better at my professional voice, I inwardly chuckle at myself.

"Oh money is no issue, the kitchen is through to your right," Victoria said pointing me toward the kitchen.

"Thank you, I'll be with you in a minute."

.

Alice and Rose went through the main room and out onto the terrace with Victoria, I moved my way into the kitchen. Wanting to see the layout. I needed to see what I would have to bring.

I walked around the bench running my fingers over the high gloss cedar top, a vase of flowers to my side.

Very sate of the art. I thought to myself, oh nice a double oven!

I bent down to pull open the oven to see how much space I would have if I needed to reheat anything. 'This is nice' noticing that the terracotta tiles matched the hue of the red cedar.

As I pulled myself up right, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

.

"Bella" His voice whispered in my ear.

I froze; a sickening pain went through my stomach. My muscles tensing in anguish

'No, No, No' I thought, my mind racing but nothing reaching my lips. I wanted to move, I wanted to run, but my feet were firmly planted to the ground.

This isn't happening; oh, I think I'm going to throw up.

My hands started to tremble and I broke out into a light sweat. I swallow hard as I feel the dryness and constriction in my throat.

His cold clammy hand touched the back of my neck.

I gasped, and instinctively brought my hand to my throat, knocking the vase of flowers off the bench. It shattered into a thousand pieces around my feet, blood starting to trickle down my ankle.

The sound of the breaking glass broke me from my trance.

My mind re focusing, I slowly turn around. I could feel the anger intensifying through my body as I clenched my hands into fists. My wavering, but livid voice returning.

"Get Your Fucking Hands Off Me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**Thanks for every one reading your comments are awesome!!!!**

**I love to hear what you think, **

**BELLA**

He stood still, staring into my eyes. I could not pull away from his gaze.

I was furious, my body shaking, heat rising up through my chest and into my face. I was burning with anger, my fists clenched. I could smell his ghastly aftershave wafting over to me; it made me want to wretch.

He raised his hand to move a lock of hair away from my face. I could not believe he was trying to touch me again!

"But Bella" he said smoothly. His voice nearly making me sick, but anger swelled and my stomach tightened...

"Don't touch me," I growled through clenched teeth.

My feet finally catch up with my thoughts; I slowly take a step back, crunching the shards of glass under my weight. The feel and hard sound of the glass caused me to drive my heel into the glass harder through my heels with hate.

He moved slowly after me.

"Don't you!" I said stepping further away and raising my hand to stop him.

"Bella, Please, it's not like that" He almost purred, his hand almost at my face.

I was beyond angry now I could feel the heat of anger surging through my body as I straightened, my muscles contracted.

"Like that? What? You dirty old bastard! Sticking your tongue, down my throat! Not stopping, You, You…"

"What's going On?" Victoria asked.

After hearing the smashing glass, Victoria, Rose and Alice had made their way to the kitchen to see what had happened.

My face was beet red, my body still trembling. I turned to Victoria who was now standing in the doorway with Rose and Alice behind.

"This, this!" I pointed to James "pervert tried to…..Fuck me….. when he was with my mother!" I spat .

The three women in the door way stared in horror and disbelief. They looked at me and then to James and back again.

Turning to James I yelled "You fucking stay away from me!.... I swear to god, you come near me, or phone me, I will have you arrested!"

James stood nervously and then looked sheepishly at Victoria as he gazed back at me, his beady black eyes, his skin, a sickly pallor, looking aghast.

"I, I" He stammered

"Don't you even try? How did you get my phone number, my e-mail, are you fucking stalking me? I sneered

"No, no, Renee gave it to me. When I told her I was moving to Cairns"

I could not believe what I was hearing. My mother was hopeless but surely, she was not that insensitive.

"You're lying"

"Bella, I'm not !...and Bella,….I'm sorry," James said smoothly, just like he did a few years ago, almost making my mother believe that I was lying back then.

I did not want to listen to his crap. I was beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was beyond anger; it was beyond hurt, beyond sadness. I need to get out of this place. My chest hurt, as I could not breathe. My body was trembling, my hands clenched tight, were throbbing with the pressure.

"Too late for Sorry James!"

I turned and stormed out.

I pushed past Victoria her mouth had turned into a scowl, her brow knotted, her eyes staring daggers at James, right through me.

I walked past Rose who reached out to me, but I kept going saying seething over my shoulder.

"Stick your fucking party! I hate Mexican anyway!"

I strode off, out of the house not looking back. I wanted to keep going but realised I did not know where I actually was, I would have been lost, and so I jumped into the car and crawled into the back seat, slamming the lock of the doors. I almost lost it.

I wanted to cry but could not, I was so angry. I felt like silent tears run down my cheeks. I pushed my head back against the seat, close my eyes, and take a deep breath wanting to release some of the anguish and pressure in my body. There was no way I was going to let this man get to me again. I am not going to be kept prisoner by fear. I unclench my hands and pain runs up my arms as the blood recirculates. I still feel shaky as I hear the doors unlock. I stiffen.

"You Ok" Rose worryingly asks

I just nod not opening my eyes.

"You sure?" Alice says quietly standing behind Rose. They slip into the car and we move off. It was quiet for a while, no one speaking, everyone caught up in their own thoughts.

"Jesus Bella, When did that happen?" Rose asked quietly

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want" Alice reassures

"Before I moved here, just before I found out I had Nessie; Just after Edwa…" I stopped abruptly not finishing his name, after a few deep breaths I continued.

""When, I came back from New York…" I said quietly, I should not have said anything because that is when the real tears started swelling out my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Sorry… guys……….. I'm... OK………….. really…….. just……. shocked" I tried to say through the sobs "I…. really…….do…..hate ……Mexican"

"Bella, I'm taking you home ok, I'll pick up Nessie," Rose stated

"But Jake" I started.

"I'll get Jake too, ok, I'll leave Alice with you so you don't have to be alone No buts, that's what's happening" Rose stared at me through the rear vision mirror, like, no, was not an answer.

"I'm ok really" the tears had started to subside but I felt out of breath "Fucking Asshole" I mumble to myself and I try to regain my composure.

We pull into the apartments and we get out of the car.

"Do you still pick Nessie up at 4pm?"Rose asks

"Yeah, you know I can do it, you don't have to stay"

"We want to" Alice pulls me into a hug. I sigh as I am caught between wanting to be alone and wanting their company.

"Ok, come on then" I squeeze her back.

We all go into my apartment

Wolf all jumpy and excited greeting us all as if it is Christmas or something.

"Sorry guys but I'm taking one of my pills, just need to take the edge off, you know… Help your selves to whatever, you know where everything is…..oh and there's some wine in the bar fridge outside, I'll be back in a sec" I wander to my bedroom and shut the door quietly.

I go to the bathroom and fossick for my Diazepam I take one and put my mouth under the tap to wash it down. I look at my reflection. God I look like shit, my eyes all puffy again.

'I'm really getting over this emotional shit, too much in the last few days,' I think to myself. It is exhausting and I just want to sleep and wake up in some other kind of reality.

Why did James have to show up? Why did my mother give him my number?

Oh yeah, it is my mother we are talking about….. I can see it all too clearly, It's all in the past now, she would have forgiven him, still obviously on speaking terms…..I bet, actually I'd put money on it, that she would think that she was doing me a favour sending business my way!!!! Oh and how ungrateful a daughter am I, for not taking the job! Where is that woman's head? I shiver and push the thought of what James had done previously out of my head.

I splash my face with water. Actually, I should be proud of myself today. I stood up to him and said all the things that I could not before.

Dr Cope would be proud of me. We had been over this issue before, erasing my fears and guilt over it. Fear because I felt like it would happen again and guilt that it had been my fault, that I could not stop it happening. Dr Cope kept reiterating to me that I was the victim and James the predator.

We went over my reactions of freezing, making me realise that it is a natural reaction and a form of protection. I did not have to put myself down for not 'kicking him in the balls' which is what I wanted to do, but my body couldn't, because of the shock and trauma of the attack.

"Yes Dr Cope would be so proud" I am stronger than I think I am I muse.

Then shake my head and think that the pill is obviously making me mellow.

I go out to the girls; they are lounging on the day bed with drinks in hand.

"So you ok Bells?" asks Rose.

"Yeah, at least I told him to fuck off… I am more pissed at my mother than anything!

I swear if that asshole comes near me. I will have him arrested and my Mother, well she can move to Mexico permanently!.... How ironic!" Which, in the frame of mind I am in now, I hope she does not ring or send me an email of Menus. I will probably disown her. I just don't get where her head is at, seriously.

"You want to talk about it," Alice asks

"No not really, I have Dr Cope for that; she's going to have a field day when she sees me on Monday!" I laugh not whole-heartedly however.

"Bells, you never really told us about New York" Alice chimes obviously thinking that this conversation was a better option that the one about James.

My heart stops and I quietly hold my breath. 'Do I want to have this conversation?' I expel the breath that I had been holding, my heart restarting beating a million miles an hour, shit, I think, now's a good as time as any. My hands become sweaty ad I wipe them on my pants.

"Um, New York, my god!" I say quietly trying to stop my voice from wavering. The fact that the only clear thing I remember is HIM.

"I ahh…met Nessie's father there…..'

Rose and Alice's eyes grew wide as I had never mentioned him before. I always avoided or changed the subject if it came up. Both of them realising over time that Nessie's father was a no go topic for me.

"…his name was…is Edward" I almost whisper, swallowing the lump in my throat concentrating on keeping my hands still as they were starting to shake.

Alice and Rose were quite, Rose fiddling with a cushion next to her. I continued. "It was…we were pretty intense…but it didn't work out so I came back to Australia."

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Alice who was closest to me lent in to give me a hug

"Does he know? About Nessie, I mean." She asked

"No, we …kind of broke up really badly, I don't think he'd be too happy about being a father, you know…I never was able to let him know!"

Rose shuffled her position and cleared her throat, looking down to her watch she started to rise. "I'm going to get us some lunch ok, I'll be back soon" she lent down to me to give me a hug and whispered in my ear. "It's going to be OK" and she turned and left.

I smiled lightly; it was nice that she cared.

I then remembered the noodles in the fridge, I looked after her but she had gone. Shit, I am going to have to throw them away.

"So have you thought about telling him?" Alice asked

"Yeah I have a few times but never followed through, I keep chickening out…When I got back and the James thing happened I tried to call his mobile but it was disconnected, a number "not in use", apparently." I sighed and wiped away a stray tear. "It was the only number I had."

"Do you want him to know?"

"I didn't for a long time but now…for Nessie, she should know." my voice wavered continuing, "Nessie will want to know… who her father is when she's older. I'd want to know, if it were me"

Alice looked at me with sadness; I looked down at my hands averting her eyes. I was feeling desperately tired, this conversation draining me of whatever last reserves I had. I lay back onto the cushions behind me and close my eyes. 'Oh Nessie, Edward' I think as everything fades to black.

I have had flashes of dreams, James, Edward, and Nessie.

I slowly wake and I hear laughter and splashing. My heavy eyes slowly open and it is dusk. The lights have been dimmed on the veranda and the Stereo is on in the lounge softly playing. I am stiff as I don't think I have moved an inch, though my legs have been swung up onto the day bed.

I'm a little confused as I try to get up all achy.

"Hey bells, you're awake, did you have a good rest?" the voice behind me says. I rub my eyes and turn my head everything a little fuzzy, Oh it's Alice

.

"Yeah, I must have, what's the time?" I ask blearily

"Its 6pm, sleepy, you needed it though' Alice bounced over to my side. She put her arm over my shoulder.

"What, where's Nessie, did Rose get her. I'm sorry, shit you should have woken me up" I babbled as I realise I have been asleep for four hours.

"Don't be silly Bella, Rose got Ness and she's in the pool with Emmett, have a look".'

'What, Emmett?" now I am really confused.

"Were all here and we are taking you and Nessie out to dinner" Alice smiled and laughed at my bizarre expression as it sunk in what she had said.

I looked around and sure enough, Rose and Jasper were at stereo discussing something and sure enough, I could hear Nessie's tinkling laugh and Emmett's booming voice drowning under a big splash of the pool.

"Thanks Alice" as it dawned on me that they had all come over to look after Nessie and me.

I would have to be the luckiest person alive. These people really were our family, they cared about us, they cared what happened to us, and they wanted us to be safe and happy.

I am so grateful at that moment I could have cried but I was so happy I laughed at my realization. I stood up slowly as my legs were still stiff; I pulled Alice into a hug.

"Really thanks Alice"

"Don't say thanks, we wanted to" She grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet. I walked over to the edge of the veranda and peer over. Emmett was counting with Nessie in his strong arms 1,2,3, go and threw her up in the air with Nessie squealing in delight, as she comes down Emmett catches her and lets her body go under the water.

"Thanks Emmett' I call out.

"Hey sleepy, good to see your alive, I thought that you were going to sleep all week!" He boomed back laughing as he pulled Nessie up.

"Hey Nessie look who's up" he held her up by the waist, pulling her out of the water as if she were a feather and swung her so her legs looked like a pendulum. Nessie was in hysterics.

"Hi mummy, can Emmett live here" She tried to say but was laughing too much.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Emmett threw her up in the air again.

I turned around and Rose and Jasper had made their way out to the Veranda. Stone Roses were playing in the background.

"Thanks Rose, so much, Hi Jasper!"

"No worries Bella and you don't have to thank us, we wanted to" She raised her eyebrows in that look that says 'don't say another thing.'

"So we are taking you and Nessie to Choc Dee's" Alice bounced and threw her arms around Jasper. Jasper had to steady himself as she nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa there Al" he laughed

"Hey Bells you have a good sleep?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah I did, thanks," I said and Rose did that look again. She just did not understand how grateful I felt at this moment, here with my friends all with Nessie. When I needed it most. I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Well go have a shower and get ready, I'll do Nessie" Alice chimed, swinging on Jaspers arm.

"Alright, back soon" and I mouthed thanks to my three friends watching me go, Nessie still squealing in the pool.

I walked to my room and closed the door, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Wow, still stunned that everyone was here. I felt great, light almost, it felt good to get some things off my chest and have my friends know and understand some of what I was feeling. I did not feel so alone.

Wolf obviously exhausted was asleep on the bed. He tries to wag his tail at me but he falls back to sleep. Well he must have had a good afternoon too. I muse as I walk into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and let the warm water loosen some of my stiff muscles. The water running down my face, soothing my eyes that had shed so many tears of late.

The fragrant soap, cleansing my skin from the dirt and anguish of the day. Yes, I felt light I almost felt buoyant. Thinking of Nessie's huge grin as Emmett swung her made my smile even bigger. I was feeling blessed.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled my soft fluffy towel around me. As I go to my closet, I wonder what to put on. I pull out a turquoise stretch dress and fossick through my lingerie to find my La Perla, Turquoise bra and pant set. These ones are embrioded with butterflies in a dusky pink. I slip them on and put some Coco Chanel on, god it smells so good, I love it's floral but citrus smell. I slip my dress over my head and wiggle it over my backside. It has a plunging neckline that flows with folds of fabric that hang front the shoulders down to the tops of my breasts, it's slightly skin tight.

I put a little makeup on and go to find my black healed strapy slides, they just have a little height but it lengthens my legs under the knee length dress.

I look in the mirror, my eyes actually have a little glow to them and the puffiness has all but receded. I turn around and I think that I look ok.

I hear some commotion coming from the lounge so I go out to see what's happening.

Coming into the lounge room, I see Jasper and Emmett swinging Nessie between them. Emmett has her legs and Jasper her arms so she is facing up, Nessie is laughing hysterically. Rose and Alice are singing Wash the dishes, Dry the dishes turn the dishes over. With each turn of the dishes over, Jasper and Emmett flip her over so she is face to the ground. OMG I hope they don't drop her! I think as I step into the room.

"Here's Mummy Ness," Jasper tells Ness as the slow down the swinging

"More" Nessie laughs.

"Later Nessie ok, my arms are going to fall off you're getting so big," Emmett tells her as he places her feet on the ground. She wobbles a little as she stands up right. She runs to me and jumps up giving me a big hug

.

"You were sleeping lots Mummy"

"I know sweety, I was real tired"

"We're going to a rest a want to have dinner. Emmett said," I laugh as she slowly tries to say restaurant.

"Emmett said, did he, well we better go then" I put Nessie to the floor and she ran to Rose and Alice reaching up for their hands.

"Rose picked me and Jake up from Day Care, she got us ice-cream and Alice played make ups with me and Jasper he can make his thumbs disappear and I want Emmett to play in the pool with me every day and now we get to go to a rest a want." Nessie exclaimed without taking a breath, her eyes dazzling with excitement of her afternoon.

"Can you sleep every day Mummy, I had fun"

We all laughed, "No mummy can't sleep every day, I'd like to, I glad you had so much fun," I mouthed thanks to everyone.

"Ok let's get this show on the road, who wants to go in the monster truck," Emmett says looking down at Nessie.

"Me, me me" Nessie shouts putting her hand up as if she was at school answering a question.

"OK monster truck for the sparkly princess." Emmett lent down to pick her up which he did in one swift movement. Nessie was indeed sparkly. Alice must have dressed her. She had a shiny purple short dress on with her silver tights underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid tied with a silver ribbon, which matched her silver sandals. Yes, very sparkly, she looked beautiful and she was so happy, it made my heart melt.

We made our way to the cars, Nessie went with Emmett, Jasper and Alice in the "Monster Truck" which was a bulked up Jeep, full with roll bars and headlights attached to the top. I went with Rose; she would not be caught dead in the jeep, so we went in her Ferrari.

"Thanks again for today, Nessie is so happy"

"Bella stop it, we wanted to and you needed some time out and obviously some sleep, How are you feeling?"

"Better, you guys are the best you know that"

"Anytime, Bella, I hate seeing you hurt, and you like to suffer in silence, but you don't have to. I want you to know that."

"I know, it's just easier"

"I just want you to know we love you Bells"

"Shit Rose are you trying to make me cry"

"No, I'm just trying to get through to your thick skull that you're not alone- end of story"

"And by the way Bella you sleep like a rock, how you slept through Emmett and Nessie mayhem I'll never know" Rose laughed and had the biggest grin "Emmett is such a child!" Rose stated and laughed even harder. "She had him crawling around like a dog, woofing!" Rose had tears in her eyes now from the laughter. I laughed along too as I realise that is why wolf was so tired.

Well pull up along the Palm Cove esplanade and make our way to Choc Dee's.

The night is gorgeous the half moon shining through the palms, glittering off the oceans calm surface, there is the faintest warm light breeze. Tiny lights from boats moored near Double Island twinkle like stars as they rock. Only a few lights are on at the island making it look like a dark shadow against the moon lit sky, mysterious and beautiful.

Choc Dee's, one of my favourite Thai restaurants it is authentic in it's style, open sides with bamboo thatched roof with wide wicker fans slowly circulating the air. The furniture is all teak and ornately carved. Four stone carved Budda's watch over us from the corners. Sandalwood incense flavours the air mingled with the aromatic spices being cooked in the kitchen.

My mouth is watering it smells so good. We are led to a large round table situated at the front of the restaurant so we can see the ocean and enjoy the light breeze. The entrance of the restaurant is all grassed with a large fishpond filled with koi. Nessie loves to watch the fish when she tires of sitting with the "Big" people.

We all take our seats, Nessie making Emmett sit next to her. I'm thinking that Emmett is Nessie's new best friend and Emmett is seeming to enjoy the attention. 'He would make a great dad one day, God, Rose and Emmett would have damn fine looking children one day' I muse watching Emmett talk animatedly to Nessie.

Rose, chatting with the Headwaiter. Alice and Jasper looking over the menu. Me, I am just sitting back watching, quite happily mind you, I feel so at ease.

Rose wanders over and looks at Emmett and Nessie chatting and laughs, sitting next to Emmett.

"Hey Alice you can stop looking at the menu, I just ordered, we are having our favourites"

"What if I want something different tonight?"

"Do you?" Rose asked quizzically

"No, but some one else might"

"Does anyone want something different" Rose asks us all

We all sing out "No" Rose looks smug

"They're throwing in some new ones for us too"

"Yeah" Alice clapped her hands

"Rose did I get Pad Thai?" Nessie asked

"Of course you did, silly"

"Rose did I get my satay skewers?" Emmett asked

Rose gave him a play full slap on the arm.

I laughed we always had the same things when we came here; we all ordered the same dishes and shared, everything in the middle and a huge bowl of jasmine rice. Each of us with our own bowl, to top up and try the different tastes of the dishes.

A waiter did however come to take our drink orders, so we ordered some NZ Voyager Sav Blanc, Hmmm Yummy.

Jasper leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"She's like the Soup Nazi"

I tried not to laugh too loud, so I turned it into a cough.

"Hey, just want to say I proud of you Bells, Alice told me what happened. You did real good. And if that fucker comes near you I'll rip his head off my self."

"Thanks Jasper, I might take you up on that offer, if I need too, Really Thanks"

"No worries Bells, always of service"

I chuckled again, feeling nice and safe with my wonderful friends.

Our food and drinks started arriving and we all begin to eat. I helped Nessie fill her bowl and asked the waiter for some kiddie chopsticks, they are joined at one end and easier to use for beginners, and a fork just incase she gets frustrated.

"So Rose, who's coming to Carlisle birthday?" Alice asks her eyes brightening as she mentions the Party.

"Oh I don't know he's got about 60 coming, you know the usual suspects" Rose rolls her eyes.

"No I mean who's staying on the Island"

"Oh well us and mainly relatives and a few close friends"

"Do we know any of them?" Alice asks getting more curious.

"Some, Carmen and Eleazer, Kate and Garret, Tanya too, I think, you know them," Rose says whilst taking a big sip of wine.

"Hey is Cuz, Ed……Owww, Babe what you do that for?" Emmett said painfully. We all looked over at him at his unexpected groan. Rose was looking daggers at Emmett. Emmett looked a little bewildered.

"No Jokes, Emmett" Rose said irritably

"But I wasn't" Emmett stammered

"You promised"

"But I, oh whatever" Emmett obviously resigned to the fact Rose had literally put her foot down.

Alice, Jasper and I all laughed at the two of them.

We chatted on about the stay on the Island and what we wanted to do. Emmett and Jasper wanted to go diving and fishing, whilst we girls thought a weekend next to the pool or beach with cocktails was the way to go.

Nessie started to get sleepy and lay down on my lap. She was soon fast asleep.

I just enjoyed being with friends that I had gotten even closer too, in the space of a nap.

**I really love to her what you think. AMV**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

A/N: EPOV (at the moment) takes us back 4 years ago.

As always, tell me what you think…. AMV

**EDWARD**

Bella lay naked and stretched out over the white sheets of the Egyptian day, bed slightly on her side... Under the sail like fabrics that covered the inner roof of the marquee, the draping the sides, fluttered lightly in the breeze. I looked over her body as she slept remembering the way our bodies just an hour before had moved sensuously as we made love. How she had moved and shuddered with each climax as I embraced her and moved inside her. Until on the third crescendo of her

body and mine also came in perfect synchronicity, with a surge of emotion and energy through my body.

I looked at her delicate face and luscious lips slightly closed as she slept, eyes gently shut. Her lips seemed to slightly smile. I lay next to her and run my fingers gently along her side, the silken touch of her skin. Over her raised hip and up her waist, over her shoulders to her neck. She slightly moved her body as I moved slowly along the contours of her body.

'My god she was beautiful, yes like an angel' I thought to myself, 'why now?'

Why now after years of avoiding the temptations of an intimate relationship? Yes, I had slept with many women over the previous years, models, actresses, very sexy women from all over the world. Why did I feel like this young girl was more than any other I had met, very special, again thinking of the feelings through my body as we had made love.

'Yes it was a feeling of love…making love, not sex, like with the many others of the past years'. I reflected on as I saw the early morning light, pre dawn light of a new day crept across the tent and started to illuminate her body. The light seemed to cause her skin to reflect a light glow, like her aura when I first saw her enter Max's Fish Bar.

I continued moving my finger along the contours of her body, its curves, its muscles. I had not been able to sleep, since after orgasm she fell asleep with a soft hum emanating from her breast and mouth. It was not the coke, it had long worn off. I did not need it with Bella. I did not need to be comfortably numb to enjoy her and be with her. I moved my fingers round to run down that beautiful sculptured back of hers. Then round and over her smooth bottom, the small curve to the top of her legs perfect, and with those Goosebumps that tingled my fingers. I moved over them slow and repetitiously.

'Yes why now!' I thought as I considered my situation, the unfinished business, the critical timing, the risk. 'No Edward, you can't let her go, you can't miss this opportunity, shit, a girl like Bella, and the feeling does not happen without a reason!'

My hand tightened around the small curvature of her lower bottom cheek as this and many other things starting running through my head. It made her stir and stretch over the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets. She sighed and buried her head into my chest as I moved the hand up in reaction, and wrapped it around her.

The glow of yellow and orange started moving up the grey and started turning the sky above it blue to the east. The Sun was about to rise. I could hear the slow hum of early Saturday morning traffic below and in the dance, float up to the rooftop.

Bella cuddled in closer as she felt the warmth of my body, the early morning spring air now crisp on our skin. She raised her head up as she started to wake. I kissed her lips softly as they drew level. Her eyes barely opened, closed as our lips touched and our bodies lying side by side pushed against each other. As the initial coolness of the skin touching warmed, I felt myself harden in response. Bella feeling that slight pressure against her body, and kissed me harder.

'"Edward…" she whispered to me through her lips, then gave a little laugh, no a giggle like a little girl.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing, I thought it might have been a dream…..it was lovely, Awesome..." she breathed.

"Yes, definitely... Amazing" I replied. Kissing her again as she rolled from her side onto her back bringing my body with her. I moved myself on top and looked into her half open eyes brushing her hair back from her face. Kissing her again I felt myself enter her and the wet and warmth of her body. We slowly moved against each other. The amber light of the dawn coming through the open side of the marquee tingeing the sheets and her skin. I felt her hands and then her fingertips tighten round my buttocks as her she breathed deeper.

As we kissed, and moved, my thoughts where on every inch of her body, its touch, its warmth and the increasing wetness. Like a dream, it could have been minutes or hours, till our bodies muscles tightened and we shuddered against each other. The warmth, the emotion and energy, coming from her, moved through my body at the exact moment I came.

We nestled into each other as time stood still and our bodies relaxed into each other. Lying this way for an eternity, gently kissing each other as the sun rose. Raising myself from her, I sensed some disappointment from her body and saw her open eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Bella…." I started "Let's freshen up, I can take you home" then thought 'Shit Edward she will think I just wanted a one night stand, and this time I did not!

"Or have breakfast, I don't really want to take you home, but if you wish" I finished awkwardly.

"No no…breakfast sounds good!" she answered nestling further into my chest and arms as I went to stand, naked in the sunlight next to the bed,

"But yeh maybe I should get some new clothes"

I placed my index finger over her lips and moving off the bed, bent over, wrapped my arms round her, and picked her up. She was so soft and light.

"Okay... a swim" I said turning to the entrance to the marquee "to freshen up... and then a shower, bath whatever you want and then …."

'Then, What? I can't let her go!' I thought, she is too beautiful, and I wanted her more. But then it is her first time in New York, she might have other arrangements. 'Christ Edward stop thinking too much, go with the flow, and go with your emotion for a change.'

"Some clothes and the best New York breakfast...Well, West Village breakfast there is!" I exclaimed as I carried her to the pool.

Walking down the steps of the pool with her in my arms, we entered the pool. The water moving up my legs and then touching my arms and her bottom she arched her back with the as the cool water immersed our bodies. I opened my arms letting her float out from my embrace into the pool and followed. Her skin shimmering with the water as she moved away slightly in front of me. She bent her head backwards letting the water cover her hair and the back of her head. Her curved breasts pushing up with the arch of her back and her nipples with the cold of the water pointing up, with droplets of water moving down and across the curve of her breast.

She gave a little laugh again. 'Edward…" she said as she looked at me "You are so gorgeous, it has been like a dream"

"Yes, but why the giggle?" I asked.

"I'm ... you know... well I'm not that kind of girl" she said frowning. "I'm not ... well you know! That easy... not one night stands..."

Pulling her back to me by her waist, I said looking into her eyes

"Who said this was a one night stand?" I replied kissing her as her body floated back into my arms. "It felt a bit more than that didn't it?"

"Yes... yes" she then laughed even more "Sorry sorry I just realized how I laughed before because I never had before, .and now I have four times!"

This made me laugh with her "Yes, I know, it was something special…"

We floated in each other's arms and swam slowly around the pool, I watching her body move in and out of the water, the curves of her breasts and then her bottom breaking the surface of the water and her skin shimmering with droplets. She seemed to also be watching every move as I moved around her in the pool.

I swam to the side and pulled myself out of the pool "I'll just grab some towels and your clothes "I said as I headed back into the marquee. I walked across the marquee to one of the chest of drawers, opened them, and grabbed two very soft beach towels. Turning back to the pool, I saw her moving up the steps. Her body glowing, shiny wet. 'She does not know how beautiful she is," I thought as I studied her body. I turned to one of the wardrobes and grabbed two soft thick white bathrobes from within.

"Here, dry yourself off and jump into this" handing her a towel and a bathrobe. I did not want her to warp that body up but the sun had risen and the noise of an awakening Manhattan had grown to a bustle. Luckily, my rooftop did not have too many neighboring buildings windows overlooking it.

She dried herself off and handed me back the towel as she put the robe on. I tossed the towels into a large cane laundry basket at the entrance of the marquee. Taking her by the hand headed along the side of the pool and between the Japanese gardens and deck chairs. Heading down the staircase, into the upper apartment floor. We crossed the front of the dining room and to another rounded but descending staircase opposite.

"My bedroom and bathrooms are down here on the 6th floor," I informed her as she followed.

"Oh my clothes!" she said as she realized they were still on the floor of the marquee on the rooftop.

"Don't worry; I'll get them after I show you the bathroom"

Entering the 6th floor from the steps where two orange leather couches and a large coffee table, against the wall a large 102 inch flat TV on the wall and a Bang & Olufsen Audio and visual system. Across the room where a large glass window facing the Hudson River and the buildings that were low before it. Below it were the tops of tree's from Sheridan square and small park below. Centered and facing the window was a large Italian CorteZari king sized bed with large European pillows, white damask cotton sheets, A white canopy hung around and behind it separating it from full view from the lounge area.

Walking Bella to towards the bed on the right side were two deep emerald glass walls.

"Okay, there are the bathrooms – pick one – anyone – and I'll grab your clothes, towels and everything you need is in there" I pointed for Bella.

Each bathroom had large double showers with light aqua glass at one end and a large spa at the other. Large marbled bathroom bench tops with double basins and full-length mirrors along them. On the benches were baskets containing many different soaps, bottles of shampoo and conditioners, body lotions, and assorted toiletries. Vases of lilies decorated with other smaller flowers and ferns were placed each end.

After returning from gathering her clothes from the rooftop, I entered the far bathroom Bella was showering in. I placed her clothes on a small chest against the bathroom wall.

I looked at her lathering her hair with conditioner and her body covered in soap. I removed my bathrobe and entered the shower. She initially, was startled by my touch from behind. I put my hands round her waist.

"You okay, got everything?" I asked

"Yes, everything all right, I've never seen so many soaps!" she said excitedly.

"Yeh Maria gets them all and those baskets... They are like Christmas hampers of soaps and stuff, she loves doing it," I said starting to wash myself with the sponge cloth under the shower at the other end of the large glass enclosed shower area. Bella when finished came up behind me and started lathering and running her sponge cloth across my shoulder blades and arms. She continued but her touch made it hard for me to concentrate and eventually I turned and kissed her. I pulled her close then lifted her by the back of her upper legs and raised her up; she raised her knees and wrapped her legs around my waist. As I raised her up, I moved my hardened self inside her.

The warm shower water enveloped us, we entwined our bodies. I held her now firmly by the buttocks and moved her slowly up and down against my length. She breathed and sighed deeply whilst we kissed hard. The water flowing down over my shoulders and chest splashing across her breast as she arched and pushed into me as I backed her into the cold glass. Her body shivered against me as her flesh touched the glass. Then with the force of my movements in her, she stretched and flattened her back against the shower wall and moaned in pleasure. We both shuddered and pushed our nails harder into each other as we came.

Gently lifting her from myself and the glass. I lowered her legs back to the marble floor of the shower.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself!" I said as I moved her back into the centre of the cascading water of the showerhead.

"Never say sorry Edward" she replied breathlessly, I can't help myself either".

'Never say sorry Edward', I thought as I looked at her in my arms under the warmth. 'I hope!' However, I knew that unless I could change what I had to do, or could not escape what I had to do. I would have to 'say sorry' to her one-day and I hope she would forgive me, I hoped she would love me despite who I am.

"Yes never" I replied softly, turning the shower off and then moving across the shower area opened the door to let her move across to grab a towel on the rack.

She laughed and looking at me went "Wow, Five, and haven't even had breakfast yet"

I laughed hysterically "Yes your winning, only four here!"

"You'll have to catch up!" she laughed even harder as she dried herself.

"Okay I love a challenge. Here, are your clothes, put them on and then we will go grab some new ones and have breakfast" I smiled as I tossed her clothes to her. Walking out of the bathroom and to an adjoining door, I went into my walk in wardrobe, more like a room. It had numerous suits on one side, display cabinets – one for ties, one for cufflinks, another with socks, all glass topped. And a rack for business and dress shoes.

At the end wall was a full-length mirror, the width of four men abreast I was not much into looking at myself but the mirrors gave a sense of space. The other side had a floor to roof cedar chest of drawers and then a long rack with casual shirts and jeans hanging. Grabbing a nice green linen shirt and then a pair of moleskin pants, I then turned to the drawers and found a pair of Calvin underpants and socks. I threw them on the bench seat in the middle of the room, except the shirt, which I started to put on. I finished dressing then went back out to the main bedroom where Bella was lying on the bed dressed with her arms outspread.

"You ready Bella?" I asked doing up my buttons.

"Yes sure, I'm starving, but can't wait to get some of my clothes" she replied.

"Not a problem, Dave's downstairs with the car, we will grab you some clothes and then breakfast – or brunch it is," I said leading her back towards to the stairs, pushing the button on the lift door on the left.

Leaning against the car downstairs was Dave finishing off his cigarette and flicking the butt into the gutter. He reached into his jacket and then spraying some breath freshener into his mouth.

"Good Morning Miss Bella" said Dave, back in his attempt at an Oxford accent then opening the door.

"Morning Mr Edward, Bloomingdales next stop" Dave said as I entered the Mercedes behind Bella.

"Bloomingdales?" Bella asked as I slid next to her on the backseat.

"Yep I thought I would buy you some new clothes there, everyone who comes to New York has to visit Bloomingdales" I started. Its the women's shopping Mecca" I laughed and continued, "Also I was thinking your clothes if still packed and crushed in your bags may be hassle….may as well have some souvenirs!"

"Oh Edward you don't have to…" Bella started

"I don't have to but I am," I answered firmly as Dave took of down Bedford Street and headed north to Broadway.

We spent an hour or two exploring Bloomingdales. Time with Bella seemed to stop, or stall, not the rush of seconds and minutes and the urgency of time that had dictated my life for the past years. Bella seemed very excited, but also very reluctant, embarrassed when I made her try on various outfits, some of which I bought her. We spent time trying various perfumes but she admitted she loved Coco Chance, so bought I her seven bottles of that. "It's my lucky number," I said when she asked why so many.

Going up and down the aisles on each floor of the store, and riding the escalators we joked and talked like long lost old friends or lovers. Her smile and laughter was infectious and it lifted my spirits, my soul. In Manhattan, my work as Head of Foreign Exchange at the bank, not to mention my other work, had lost and hardened me.

I realized now just how deeply I had hidden my true self in a shell like armor. Despite the money, the reputation, the Wall street fame, my international work and travels, beautiful women, coke, whatever I wanted and the VIP status with celebrities. Those people who counted me as close friend but I had become immune to true emotion. The role I had to act, the exterior had grown so much that I had lost myself deep inside. I hated what I was doing and had come to hate myself.

However, moving with Bella about the store I felt free. Bella excitedly looked at things, joking about, as she, and then I tried on elaborate hats, dresses, coats. Anything, as it turned into a game.

Her exuberance contagious and I caught the virus. It made me feel like kid again at a State Fair. I could feel myself moving from deep within through the layers to the surface. This young vibrant beautiful natural girl was awakening my lost soul. The feeling of real joy and happiness of just being with someone, the energy was moving to the surface.

We left the store with bags all around as, Bella in a nice pair of small tight white walking shorts and Jimmy Choo low heeled roman leather style sandals. A bright blue top with a low cut front and an even lower cut back. "For you!" she said as we were selecting.

Dave had flicked open the boot of the car as we exited Bloomingdales and soon had the door open and the bags in his hands. His efficiency and the love of his job evident.

"The Grey Dog's Coffee – Carmine St – Chelsea…Dave!" I said trying my version of an Oxford English accent as he got back in the front seat. Bella and I snug in the back.

"I know where it is Edward!...and that's an even worse attempt at a posh accent than mine" Dave laughed.

"Yeh sorry Dave. I was just being silly"

We headed back south towards the West Village and Chelsea where we pooped into the Grey Dog's coffee café. Based in a beautiful old building, with outdoor and indoor tables. Splashed with just the right amount of colour. Walls adorned with posters of events, past and current. Small photographs' of famous celebrities and their signatures hanging here and there. The place smelt of roast coffee beans, bagels, toast, and fine cooking.

Brunch was in full swing, the ever efficient and friendly waiters of the Grey Dog swerved between tables with steaming cups of coffee and plates of food. Eggs in all forms being predominant for the breakfast brunch place. The buzz of noise as the patrons chatted and talked and newspapers were rustled and turned page to page.

"How Ya Going Edwaaard" waiter said with a Italian accent, with a white hard canvas apron stained with some of the mornings work whirled past with a tray with coffee's on it, held outwards and slightly upwards " Table for two! Outside?" he asked.

"Sure Tony, and better get a strong coffee for Dave to go with his smoke" I replied indicating back to Dave leaning and lighting up on the Merc a few yards down the street.

"Okay take that one," he said pointing to one nearby, in a quieter area near a few small-potted tree's in large square terracotta pots.

As I took Bella by the hand and moved towards the table the seated customers we passed looked up from their conversations, papers or brew and nodded hello before resuming.

Sitting down, Tony was back with menus, two glasses and an old blue glass bottle with a porcelain top and water.

"Hear you are Edward ... who is the beautiful lady?" Tony said turning to Bella and bowing slightly as he handed her a menu, then started pouting some water into her glass.

"Tony this is Bella" I introduced.

"Bella. Well what a lovely Italian name, that is for beautiful women" he said as he took Bella's hand, bowing again and kissing the top of her hand. "You are a very lucky man Edward," he added as he stood.

Bella blushed and smiled sheepishly back. "Thank you Tony"

We ordered some coffee's and Tony headed off inside to place the order. Shortly, going at a steady pace to other tables both delivering food and coffees, quickly cleaning up tables vacated returned with our coffees. We placed our orders – myself for a smoked salmon fettuccine, which was the special for the day. Bella, just some poached eggs and bacon on toast.

We chatted as we ate. She talked about Australia, the money she had inherited and the trip to see New York. She asked about my "Half Australian" comment. I told her that although born in Manhattan my father was an executive, then working for the US Government State Department until he died. How when I was young he was posted to Australia so we moved there and it ended up being our base for ten years. I went to primary and some high schools there before we had to move to his next posting.

"So I joke I am nearly a quarter Australian, but it is diminishing over time" I laughed.

I did not tell her of my father's next posting. His death mysteriously, maybe murder due to his work. I did not want to ruin my euphoric happiness and feeling I was experiencing with Bella to talk about my mother and what had happened to her. It would just make me depressed but angry and it was unfinished business. Just thinking about avoiding the topic made my fist clench tightly around my knife.

"Okay Bella, Hope you like the Grey Dog, I'll take you back to the Tribeca now and you can unpack and relax"" I started to change the thoughts in my mind.

"Yes that would be nice Edward, But I am relaxed, I have loved every minute" Bella replied.

"That's great, me too, But I am only taking you back to relax so I can take you out tonight" I said leaning over the table and taking her hand. She leant forward and we kissed gently.

Turning around as Tony was again rushing out to serve another table, catching his eye.

'Tony put that on my tab, Okay?" '

"Yeha No problemo Edward, you look after that lovely Italian Girl Bella!" he replied breaking into a big smile and blowing her a kiss.

W e walked over to the Mercedes and Dave got out of the car where he was half napping but playing some CD's. English cult band Stone Roses. He jumped out and run around to open the door for Bella and me.

Bella, as she was entering the Merc raised her head to listen to the music "oh Stone Roses I love them," she said to Dave.

"You know them?" said Dave "Great, Edward. Well Americans just don't have a clue about them" Dave replied.

"How about you just drive Dave, and turn it up for Bella," I laughed back at Dave.

As we settled into the car, hugging and kissing I really did not want to take Bella back to the Tribeca. I dint want to let her go. Nevertheless, after thinking about my mother at the Grey Dog and thinking about what I had been doing, and soon had to do, I needed to see someone.

This business had to be sorted, it had to be finished. I had enough of the game, the bullshit, the lies, the idiots and bastards. I thought about the years getting to this point, and how close we were from the end. I had to finish it; I had to speed it up. Alternatively, I had to end it. I had to take the risk even if it meant their lives or mine.

It was time to talk and then act. Bella had made me feel alive again, I did not want to risk her, and I do not want to loose her. As this has to be done first.

________________

**AN: Thank you to all my readers. Your reviews blow me away…**

**As always, tell me what you think**

**AMV**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: EPOV (at the moment) takes us back 4 years ago.

As always, tell me what you think…. AMV

**EDWARD**

The Mercedes pulled up alongside the triangular pavement as Church Street splits on one side turning into the Avenue of the America's. The red brick pavement was enclosed with low black bollards and thick black chains creating the front entrance of the Tribeca Grand. Dave pulled to a halt, facing south to the city along Church Street

"Here you go Bella, Edward" Dave said and climbed out the driver's side and headed around to open the door, kerbside. "I'll wait here Edward," he said as we climbed out of the back seat. Then he went round the back of the car and from the boot started grabbing the Bloomingdales bags from our shopping trip.

Walking towards the simple red brick and detailed cast iron entrance, the doorman Claudio, a handsome young man in his snappy black suit and hat, grinned. He waved a hello as we approached.

"Ello Edward, Robert didn't mention you were coming!" he smiled, "He is at the bar though with a few friends that are back in Town" Claudio finished.

"No I didn't call...but dropping this lovely lady off who is staying at your fine establishment" I said grinning back "Bella this is Claudio, the best doorman in Manhattan" as they shook hands I added."Claudio make sure you look after Bella, she is very precious to me"

"Will do" he replied as he turned and opened the door, he held it open for us to follow. He raised his arm and clicked towards the concierge desk and the Bellboy in attendance. The Bellboy snapped to attention and moved quickly across the entrance foyer to the door. Dave was following with the bags and handed them to him. Dave and Claudio then exited back out the front and commenced talking and laughing as the door shut.

"Which room please Madam?" The bellboy said addressing Bella.

"Oh mmmm room 110" she replied, then turning to me "Oops nearly forgot I have only been in my room for about 15 minutes" she laughed, and then… paused looking up into my eye's. "Then, although it was late, I just had this feeling I had to go out. I didn't know where to go in New York except from the brochures in my room. So decided to grab a taxi to Max Fish's Bar, it looked cool." she said with a quizzical look.

"I know what you mean I replied, I had a feeling I had to be there too! Now I know why" I said leaning down and gave her a kiss. "I had to meet you!"

She blushed and taking me by the hand pulled me in close for another kiss. "Yes it was like destiny," she whispered.

"Definitely Bella" and taking her hand, started following the Bellboy past the large lounge area in the foyer, past the reception desk into the large atrium, more like vaulted cathedral.

The ground floor of the Tribeca Grand had stylish leather, and lush fabric upholstered timber chairs and lounges, around coffee tables. To the left was an area with a bar and few people on bar stools. At the other end, straight ahead was a small restaurant with people having brunch. To the right were three lifts. Above, were the balconies of the floors, which overlooked the ground floor, with gold railings tiered one upon the other up to the high roof.

"Now, I'll wait at the bar while you go to your room, I have a few important phone calls to make, also looks like a few of the guys are at the bar, so will have a drink with Robert whilst you freshen up." I said.

She frowned, then smiling "You mean Robert De Niro! Do you know him?" she said excitedly. "I thought you were joking!"

"Yep an old friend, I'll introduce you before I go."

"You're going?" she said with a tinge of sadness.

Taking her back in my arms again, leant forward and spoke softly, feeling some angst leaving her.

"Yes Bella, a few phone calls, then maybe a bit of a meeting about some business I have to kill, sorry finish, before I spend some time with you." I looked at her frowning

"That's if you want to, that's if your not on a tour or something, have a Itinerary?...I would love to take you to dinner and out again if you want"

"Yes yes Edward I'd love to, I had plans but I've forgotten them all since I found you." she ended up laughing.

"Okay you go upstairs and I will make the phone calls and say hello to Robert. When you're ready, meet me there, No rush"

We reluctantly pulled our bodies apart. She turned to the Bellboy who had been waiting patiently and discreetly for her by the lift. Shopping bags now packed onto a gold caged trolley.

Bella turned her back and my eyes gazed down her beautiful sculptured back, down to the little shorts, which hugged her small curved bottom. Down her shapely, seemingly long legs, wrapped erotically in the roman leather high straps of her low-heeled sandals.

I could not take my eyes off her. I thought about her naked in the early morning sunlight, the feel of her body as we made love. Her aura and the feeling of long lost happiness and a comfort I could not explain. She turned as she entered the lift and gave a reluctant wave as the doors closed behind her.

Turning I grabbed my Blackberry from my moleskins pocket with one hand and looked at the Jaeger LeCoultre watch I had selected from my collection that morning.

'Shit he better be able to meet today, they better be in New York' I thought to myself as I went through the address book and hit the number.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise, what is it?" a smooth soft but masculine voice answered almost immediately.

"Aro, we have to meet, I have to talk. You in New York" I replied

"Yes, but why? And When?" Aro replied with a terse tone.

"Now! This afternoon! I'll tell you then" I interrupted the start of his reply which, the tone indicated he was not happy, "Two hours. I presume you're at the Waldorf so downstairs at the Bull and Bear bar!" I snapped.

I could hear Aro thinking, then again in that soft precise tone answered, "Yes okay, how appropriate" he accentuated the last word.

"Yes _**fucking**_ appropriate!" I snapped again, accentuating the swear word and hung up. 

I walked quickly across the Tribeca atrium to the bar. Robert was there with two tall, well-dressed men in casual black pants and T-shirts, seemingly matching, clinking glasses and laughing. They were both handsome men, poster boys, up and coming actors who had been in a few of the better movies that had been screening lately.

"Hold on guys, I need a stiff drink too!" I said a bit loud as I closed the distance between us. "Howdy Robert, shit, Will, Chris, you look like twin brothers!" I laughed as saw Will and Chris standing there, glasses nearly to their slightly ajar mouths.

"Good idea for a fucking movie!" roared Robert in laughter, then turning to the barmen "Another shot Alberto" and turning back "So what the fuck brings you here Edward! Been a while"

"Yeh, sorry Robert, been a bit of a hermit of late, taking it easy, all work no play!"

"Yeh, right, work, with that hot young babe you were hiding in the lift... Reeeaaaaallll eeeaaaasy Edward." Will cut in, sticking his hand out for a quick slap and shake as we all laughed.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" I said as I took the drink

"Never miss good Ass," he roared as we all clinked glasses and downed the shot. I braced as the heat hit the back of my throat as it went down all the way. I breathed deep as the warmth and the taste of a good Irish whisky flowed down and through my body.

"Christ, phew, been a while since I had one of those, isn't it a bit early for shots guys" I said blowing air out and sucking back in the cool air of the hotel bar.

"That's what I said to these Crazy bastards," Chris said also taking in some air.

"Gotta teach the young boys," said Robert slamming his shot glass on the bar

"Suppose you girls want Daiquiri's and Margarita's!" he roared and slapped Chris back.

"So Edward who is the Babe" he continued as he stuck up four fingers to the barman

"Jesus Robert, it's just past midday and I haven't had lunch yet" Will interjected

"Okay ...Hey Alberto stick some umbrella's in them this time… for the ladies" Robert yelled at the barman. "Sorry Edward, celebrating Chris's crap new movie...people are actually going to it!" everyone broke up into laughter.

"So who's the young thing in the hot pants Edward?"

"Bella. She will be down shortly, she just arrived from Australia yesterday and is looking around New York… she's staying here, so look after her…but keep your dirty old hands off her, Robert!"

"Well, one day in New York and she finds Wall Streets most good looking, eligible bachelor...Now that's good work" he replied, "sure you don't want to toss in all that financial market bullshit you do and be in my next movie".

"Nope" I said as the barman returned with four shots of Irish whisky, three of them with umbrellas. All laughing we took them from the bar and knocked them back down. Robert slapping Chris hard on the back as he finished.

"That will put hairs on your chest...now what's with the dressing like brothers? That's right, you are Bro's aren't you, I mean twins" Robert trying his best impersonation of a rapper saying 'Bro' with a glint in his eyes, continuing the happy banter.

"I don't know, we just came down here and looked at each other and went Oh shit NO," Will said.

"Yeh next time we will have to call each other and check what we are both wearing!" Chris laughed swirling his little paper umbrella in the air between his fingers.

I saw Bella over Roberts shoulder coming back out of the lift, her hair wet and hanging down from having a shower. She was wearing a Strapless Todd Thomas blue and yellow pencil thin dress with matching Christian Louboutin high heels we had bought this morning.

As she walked across, I looked at the dress outlining the curves of her waist and hips as they swayed sexually with each step. The top tight around her small but curvaceous breasts, with the tips of her nipples outlined in the fabric. Her wet hair swung around her with every step. "My god she is beautiful," I said to myself.

Robert had noticed I was no longer part of the joking conversation and looked around where my gaze was firmly on Bella approaching. He gave a quiet wolf whistle and whispered, "No wonder you're distracted Edward. Lovely"

As she approached Robert turned and held out his hand "Bella I presume, lovely to meet you!" he said as Will and Chris turned around also and smiled.

"Bella, this is…" I started to say to introduce them but she interrupted.

"Edward, I know who they are!" she said hardly containing her excitement. I then realised why she had dressed up a bit and come back down so quickly.

"I am sorry, I was not meaning to be rude, but wow, I've watched all your movies and do not believe I am meeting you." She was now blushing bright red and gave a nervous giggle. I put my arm around her as Robert answered.

"Well, wouldn't take you to long to watch all of Chris's especially if you have a fast forward remote" he roared with laughter slapping Chris on the back.

"You know Robert. I'M MEANT to be the comedian!" Chris grinned those trademark large white teeth at everyone.

"Okay another round of drinks, Bella what would you like?" Robert asked, still holding her hand and then giving it a little kiss. She giggled and blushed again. The old master was working his magic.

"Oh a margarita please" she replied,

"Oh Edwards brain washed you already, how unusual!" He turned to the barman,

"Two margaritas, a whisky for me and some Jacks and coke for the twins"

We spent the next half an hour in conversation with Robert, Will and Chris. Talking away in their joking happy banter. Asking Bella what she was doing in New York, what she wanted to do, Robert wondering wether he could upgrade her room. She politely said no, as the room was amazing enough, being an "i – studio" apartment. She was very animated, and glowed with excitement as I watched her and listened to the conversation.

I was regretting now arranging the meeting with Aro today, shit; I should have left it for a few days. However, it was time to move and Aro had to be informed. Consulted, but 'fuck that' I thought I could not wait.

We had worked many years getting ready; setting it up, it was all ready to go.

I was ready to go, and I wanted closure so I could enjoy life again. Hopefully with Bella. 'Jesus, fuck, why did I make this meeting today' I thought. Bella looked so hot in that dress, glowing and laughing with the guys. I just wanted to take her, feel her body, and make love to her again.

Taking her aside, I thought 'Shit, cancel Edward', take her upstairs and make love to her. Feel her skin, her thighs, and her warm wetness. The curves of her ass and her breasts, lick and bite those erect nipples. Arhhh… But no Aro would be waiting and he may not be in New York for long.

"Bella, I have a meeting in an hour, it shouldn't take long and then if you want I'll come back here and we can go out somewhere?" I said holding her hands and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes that would be great, I won't go anywhere till you're back," she said.

Robert, who had picked up the end of the conversation, leant over.

"Yep, Bella can stay with us; we will look after her till you finish whatever it is you're up to Edward… We were going to have a little snack in the Church Lounge," he said pointing over to the atrium restaurant bistro area with a very cheeky grin, "and a good looking lady would be most welcome to join us ugly old guys!"

"I'm not that damn old "Chris interrupted over Roberts shoulder.

"True, but you sure are ugly," he roared with laughter, looking at Bella, who was laughing and looked very relaxed now.

"Okay I will be back, just a few hours, and I will be back" then leaning forward kissing her, whispered in her ear

"I love you" shocking myself. 'Christ Edward, shit, where did that come from? My god how could I say that after a day, I cursed myself under my breath 'she will think you're an idiot, or crazy, SHIT!'

Through my racing thoughts and mind, I heard her whisper back as she kissed my cheek "Me too!"

Time seemed to stop. I could not hear or see anything else, despite the guys who continued to talk and the growing crowd in the Tribeca atrium, causing a buzz.

I was completely silent. I was in shock. What the hell is happening to me? I thought as I gave her a hug, feeling that energy pass between us. I lingered there but sighed, as I had to go.

"Okay right, well I'll see you soon," I said and turning around

"Guys, got to go, be good, see you later" and then strode off in a rush towards the front lobby of the Tribeca. 

Quickly, outside I jumped into the Mercedes as Dave started the engine

"Home first, then the Waldorf, Dave, I have a meeting with Aro!" I said leaning over the front seat.

"Okay. Aro? Shit what's up?" Dave asked

"Tell you later, just gotta talk to him and get things moving," I said leaning back into the seat.

"Okay you're the boss, whatever …we gotta do what we got to do" Dave said, ending in a bad attempt at a New Yorker gangster accent. He flattened the accelerator and the Merc wheel's screeched off. Dave obviously feeling the tension and anticipating what might have to be done.

After a quick change into a Ralph Lauren black suit and purple cotton Geeves and Hawkes shirt and an Italian Cavellieri silk tie. French cuffs and silver blue cufflinks.

I jumped back into the waiting Mercedes and Dave hit the accelerator again and we headed across town and North to the Waldorf Astoria. 

Jumping out, I urgently strode into the Waldorf and across the lobby to the Bull and Bear bar where Aro sat at a corner table up the back. I noted a few people sitting at the bar as I passed a table of four towards Aro.

'Good' I thought, no one I knew was here.

As I sat down Aro leant forward with widened eyes, staring. He was impeccably dressed as always. His long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his skin pale and his eyes intense. He was angry as he suspected what I was going to say.

"So Edward what's the problem" Aro said as he clasped his hands in front of his chin.

Sitting down across from him, I looked around the bar.

"Yeah sorry, its...well we gotta do this ...it's time for those bastards to pay," I said hardly hiding my anger.

"Why now? Sure, you are ready. Sure we are ready?" he asked in a more relax tone since he had assumed correctly what I wanted to talk about.

"Yeah we're ready, I'm ready...we have spent years on this and those bastards time has come, they are now so blind with greed." I answered. Then continuing

"Look at these markets they are going for, and making millions, they have gotten cocky, they are blinded by the greed...they won't know what's coming and we will kill them", thinking of the whole plan we had worked on through.

Smiling as I thought of the pain and the shock it would cause to them. But then wondering about the side effects, those like myself, who suffer from things happening beyond their control. Things they had no understanding of. The casualties, the friendly fire so to speak. My smile turned to a deadly serious furrowed brow.

Yes, it was time.

I said deliberately serious and slowly to Aro

"Look at their fucking greed, and their profits, The Oil market, gold market, the stock market, the derivative markets are all at record highs! In price or flooded with invested funds as they move their billions here and there. Laundering and legitimising the wealth, they have made from screwing others. Those billions they make from drugs, weapons, human exploitation, oil and black markets. The deaths!" I gasped thinking of Death; they had caused my father's death all those years ago, then my mothers as he tried to stop them.

'Calm down Edward" Aro said firmly but softly, "We have to be sure, we have to make sure they approve of it when we go"

"THEY!" I nearly yelled, but then looked around the bar to see if anyone was listening, then reached forward and took a glass from the two in front of Aro and poured a wine from the bottle he had next to them.

Leaning forward on his elbows and arms under his chin he softly spoke.

"They, the Club of Rome, have to give the authority, they have to give the green light, I have to advise them, it is not up to you. You may have to pull the trigger but they have to give the green light," he said calmly.

"Shit, it's been over 10 years work Aro, I can't wait any longer. Its time" I tried to say calmly.

"Yes, maybe. However, you know this will not only hurt them. But it will hurt millions of people, it will have effects everywhere. Huge implications to all" he said wisely.

"I know why you want to do it, but it will have devastating effects to everyone and we must be sure of timing. They, The Club of Rome, are taking a big risk backing you on this."

"Okay, okay" I stammered short of breath. Taking a sip of the icy cold Sauvignon Blanc. It was sweet and refreshing, as my throat had become parched. I felt some sweat on my brow.

"Okay, shit, what next then?" I asked calming down.

"I will have to talk to them, I agree the time is near, it's at that point," he said deep in thought as the drips of condensation trickled down the wine glass. Finishing his sip, he continued.

"Now, is your urgency due to this girl?" He asked in his softly spoken way.

"Fuck Aro, have you been watching me…fucking spying on me...shit I only met her 24 hours ago" I said in shock and anger.

"We watch and we feel Edward, this is very important work, very dangerous, we don't risk anything," Aro said.

I was still seething with anger over his invasion of my feelings for Bella and then he continued. "I know of this special energy between you two, it has a reason, it, in the long run is very important in your life. It has risks. But what we are doing has very big and dangerous risks Edward, do not rush it" He finished taking another sip of his wine.

"Okay, yeah you're right Aro, sorry…when will you talk to them?" I asked.

"This week, in Geneva, But, you have a three week break. Take the break, relax, enjoy your time with Bella, then I will let you know the answer" He said relaxing in his seat, signalling a waiter standing next to the long mahogany bar.

"Menu please" he said loudly in his direction.

"Now let's have a little bite to eat. I hate to say it, well admit to it, but I actually have a secret liking for their Buffalo wings," he said smiling.

"Yeah okay, but I will have some Oysters" I said. 

I relaxed into my chair remembering. When, as a teenager my father had left his work of twenty years as a senior banking executive and joined the State Department. How all his friends and work colleagues could not believe that he would leave their world for a job with the Government. I thought it was weird, but then as we travelled to postings in different countries I found it excited me. So, at first I did not really give it much thought.

Postings to Hong Kong, Tokyo, then Australia, first in the small Capital, Canberra then the hustle and bustle of Sydney, the great beaches, the parties, the discovery of girls. London, Paris and Frankfurt. Then finally, Zurich, where by then at 18 I had noticed the stress in my father's eyes, heated and hushed discussions with my mother and businessmen late into the night on his phone. Meetings that seemed to be in secret with high level people from various Governments.

His sudden paranoia about our security. It then became like living in a prison for my mother and me. He started ageing and his hair started going grey. He was always nervous and was always looking over his shoulders when we walked the streets, travelled or were in public.

He was out later and later every night and seemed always to be having important but secretive meetings. My mother also started looking stressed and grew old with my father. She loved him, adored him and was saddened as this once strong, good-looking man began to fall apart in front of our eyes.

I could hear her crying late at night when she was alone in her room thinking I was asleep or out. Her sobs cutting into my heart and I felt powerless, I didn't know what was happening and did not know what I could do.

As a young man, with hormones working over time, the newly discovered joys of sex and experimenting with alcohol and drugs that my new friends were getting into. I was moving away from my father and to a lesser extent my mother. Looking back, I can see it as a combination of naivety and self-protection. I at times hated my father for hurting my mother so much. At other times, myself for being powerless to do anything and mostly for not knowing what was happening. So in self-defence I moved further away emotionally.

I had started going out with some of the guys and girls from the international school I was attending in Zurich. However, I was aloof, some would say cold as it all seemed so superficial by now, compared to the deteriorating situation at home. It was too surreal, their happy little worlds and seemingly happy families. I spent a lot of time in our home gym working out, building myself up, but more as a form of escapism. I worked myself to a sweat doing different weight or exercise regimes. Lost in the counts as I pumped the weights up and down.

One night coming home, I heard my father crying, obviously to my mother, saying how sorry he was for what was happening. Sorry he had gotten this involved. Sorry he could not stop it. I remember saying to myself "Fucking what!" in anger.

I could hear my mother saying she loved him and always would, he should not take it out on himself. He should throw it all in and that he should go and escape with us.

'Fuck!' I thought, 'escape what?' I heard him in a broken down voice almost unrecognisable,

"I can't fucking escape Elizabeth, they know, they have got me cornered and you and Edward are in danger because of this shit, Because of Me." he yelled at the end.

I heard my mother cry even more and say, "Don't… we can get away, you can stop, you can escape." begging and pleading with my father.

"It's too late" he yelled back, "As long as I am alive, you and Edward are in danger!"

I stood still in the hallway in the dark, listening in shock at what I was hearing from their bedroom.

'What the fuck is my father talking about?' I remembered thinking. Then I heard some banging of cupboards and the sounds of drawers being opened and closed and things being thrown on the floor. I stood silently my ears extra sensitive to every noise, my body tightening with fear and trepidation.

"It's got to end, they won't stop till they get me, I cannot let them win by getting me or you Elizabeth, I love you too much," he said through heavy sobbing. I wanted to run in and say 'stop it', but what was IT? I stood frozen in the dark and listened. I could not move forward or back.

"Don't Henry, Don't for the love of god" I heard my mother wail, the fear evident in her voice. I heard the door open and I moved back in the shadows as the light was now pouring out the door. My mother crying in the background, I could see her face down on the bed muttering through her tears "No, No, No Henry please don't, No please, I love you". My father came bursting through the doorway and down the stairs to the living rooms below. My mother screamed after him "Henry I love you don't!!!!"

My father stopped halfway down the stairs and looked back up. He had something in his hand. It was silver, it reflected some of the light streaming out of the door above, and he paused, then turned and stomped quickly down the stairs. My body finally shuddered into movement towards the bedroom door. I saw my mother lying on the bed, her mascara and makeup running down her face with tears, her face deathly white as she looked at me and cried "Edward! Edward! please, please god, stop him". I turned and saw him moving across the downstairs floor moving towards the door on the side that was the entry to the connecting double garage of our house. I took off down the stairs feeling both anger and fear. 'What the fuck is going on!' I thought as I scrambled and almost fell down the stairs.

The door to the garage had slammed shut as my father exited. I saw the flicker of the fluorescent lighting in the garage coming on. I ran across the tiled floor and grabbed the door handle, it was locked. I stood back and shoved my braced arm and shoulder hard into the door, busting the lock open and fell through, nearly losing my footing.

There, in the garage, I could remember the white light of the fluorescent lights blazing, making it hard to see, blinding me momentarily as my eyes adjusted. My father was kneeling in the middle of the garage right, under the light and he had a silver handgun in his mouth.

"FUCK NO" I screamed, stopping for a second in shock, then starting to run a few steps, then dived headlong with arms outstretch as my father, on his knees looked up at the lights with the gun in his mouth.

I flew through the air; it seemed like slow motion, I can see the glaring lights, the knuckles and muscles of his hand clenched so tight on the gun that they looked white with bulging veins

I can hear him praying as I see his trigger finger tighten to pull as I am getting closer mid air. I am flying in slow motion, I can see it all happening but cannot stop it. But then in the next instant, I am tackling him and my arm grabs at the gun. I hear a deafening sound of the gun blast. I feel the blood and flesh from the back of his head spray into my face as I land on him and wrench the gun from his hand as he collapses forward, hunched over on his knees.

I hold him in an embrace from the tackle; I smell the gunpowder and blood, tasting the salty rust. I feel the wetness and warmth of his blood on my cheek as my face hugs into his body. The blood runs down my face, my neck and my chest.

"DAD!"I scream and burst into tears. I rock the two of us back and forwards on our knees on the cold concrete floor. I hear my mother crying in hysterics upstairs through the door. I feel him slump lifeless into my arms, as I cry. I hear my mother screaming

"Henry No, Edward, Edward!" in the distance.

.

.

"Edward you okay? Edward your oysters are here!" I come back from my nightmare and am sitting in the restaurant with Aro, Aro speaking,

"Edward you sure you're okay? You've gone pretty white."

I blink and focus on Aro across the table and see the waiter next to us with two plates, one with Buffalo wings and the other with oysters.

"Yeh, sorry Aro, not much sleep, sorry." I mumble. I look at the oysters being put in front of me and feel slightly nauseous at the sight.

.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading. Would love to know what you think.

Thankyou to all that have reviewed, you people blow me away, truly you do.

If you want to follow me on Twitter, I am AstonMartinVanq.

AMV


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**As always, tell me what you think**

**AMV**

**Bella**

The weekend flew by it was perfect. Moist humid air wraps clinging to my skin. Gentle sea breezes caress my hair, flicking it across my face as I let the sun bake my skin.

.

During dinner at Choc Dee's, after talking about Double Island we all decided to spend the weekend up in Port Douglas, to practice relaxing.

Carlisle had a cottage on Seven-Mile beach.

The 45 min drive up is beautiful in it's self. We watched through the windows of the Jeep as the road hugged the coast. It wound along, hugging the shore, the ocean spreading out for miles.

The dry coastline lined with jagged rocks and boulders, trees growing out of them, clinging against the tropical sea winds.

In the moist gullies, waterfalls tumble down the rocks, glistening in the sun. Water running under the low bridges and down into the sea. We passed through sugar cane fields and pockets of rainforest. Until we reach Port Douglas. A small but vibrant town, filled with resorts, boutiques, resturants and bars. It sat on a peninsular, with a marina set into the opening of the river mouth.

We filled our days wandering through the quaint shops and the open air markets. Stalls filled with crafts, clothing, jewelry, exotic foods, flowers, fruit and vegetables.

Nessie's favorite was the coconut stall where you could drink straight out of a coconut and then have it halved like a bowl and the flesh shredded, topping it with anything from honey, maple syrup even soy sauce.

Throngs of people milled around, all happy on their holiday away from real life. Enjoying the roving musicians and theatre acts. The sights, the sound the ambiance.

The cottage was gorgeous white low set old weatherboard Queenslander. It was still in its original condition. The bull nose veranda surrounded the whole cottage. The windows were wooden louvers to let though the breeze or block it in the case of a cyclone.

The only renovations done were the kitchen with state of the art appliances and the bathroom with its deep bath and open shower all tiled in aqua blue.

The living areas open with a high roof, original carved cornices, and ceiling roses that surrounded the art deco lighting fixtures.

The bedrooms all opened out onto the surrounding veranda with louvered doors.

Nessie enjoyed doing laps of the veranda on her tricycle with Wolf following happily.

We sat in the evenings on the eastern side of the veranda looking out over the ocean. It had Wide steps leading down and onto the beach.

White wicker lounges and a rocking chair was where we would sit and chat. An old swing set and slide, tucked to the side under the palms on the lawn, which stretched out onto the beach.

We sat that last afternoon having a quite drink after an afternoon lazing on the beach.

We watched a thunderstorm approach over the ocean, lightning flashing, brightening the clouds as they grew near. Thunder was rumbling in the distance.

However, the sun still shone as it sunk to the west. It really reminded me of that Ganggajang song. Sounds of then, yes, that would be the soundtrack for the afternoon. Alice and Rose agreed as we sipped back our capriosca's. Rose moved inside to find that song and put it on the stereo.

Jasper and Emmett pulled up in the Jeep, returning from the reef with a bag load of fish, enough to feed a whole army. Filling up two large esky's, coolers.

It was time to head home before the storm hit. We were all a little disappointed to be leaving and going back to real life.

We all had not packed much, so it did not take to long to pack the Jeep. Nessie wanting to ride with Emmett, as he was still her best new play thing.

We pile in the Jeep. Alice and Rose in the Ferrari, and we waved good-bye to the cottage as the sun sunk behind the mountain range.

Wolf curled up next to Nessie and me in the back.

Nessie was soon fast asleep with her head on my lap. I brushed away her curls from her face, so soft. I watched her sleeping, her soft breaths touching my skin. She was so innocent, drawing people who loved her close.

She looked so much like Edward. I could not see myself in her at all, except maybe her eyes.

'When I find him, surely he'll love her, he will see himself in her beautiful youth' I think.

I feign sleeping as, now I do not feel like joining in the banter in the front between Jasper and Emmett. Fishing, Diving and bad jokes.

I look down with half closed eyes thinking how wonderful she was. She was my rock, my reason for being, my light, my sun.

Nessie gave me meaning. I loved watching her grow, learning. Soon she will be turning four and then on to school. The moments seemed precious, something that I did not want to lose as they felt they were going so fast.

My mind drifts to Edward. He has missed so much of her life. Will he acknowledge her? Will he understand my choice to keep her? Will he want to include her in his life?

These things worried me greatly. I never wanted Nessie to have one moment of disappointment or loss in her life. I wanted her to have everything.

The last piece of everything was Edward and that piece was an uncertainty. It scared me not knowing what he might do. To Nessie, to me.

We pulled into the apartments. Jasper and Emmett help pull our bags out of the Jeep. Emmett was hauling on a big esky out of the back. I realized what he was doing.

"I can't fit all that in my fridge Emmett!" I exclaim as he went to carry it into my apartment.

"Yes you can, you can cook, and this will be done and dusted in no time!"

"I don't think so" I laughed and got him to put the esky down. I opened it and pulled out a Nanigai and three Coral Trout.

"This is all I can fit in my fridge," I said holding up the fish. Emmett huffed and put the esky back in the Jeep.

Jasper was carrying Nessie still sleeping behind me. I unlock the door, very awkwardly with the fish in my arms. Emmett had our bags.

Jasper placed Nessie very gently down on her bed as I put the fish away and wash my hands.

The boys both kiss me good night and I waved them off. Jasper running up the stairs as Alice's lights were on. Rose obviously beating us home again.

"That girl is going to get a speeding ticket in her red Ferrari" I mumble to myself, it is a wonder that she has not already.

'What a great weekend' I thought as I looked in on Nessie one last time. Her nose, a little pink from all the sun exposure. Wolf was asleep beside her bed.

I turned off the lights and decide to sleep in my bed tonight. I could still hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.

I peel off my clothes and turn the shower on to clean the salt off my skin. The water prickling my skin, as I was a little burnt too. I dried myself gently with the towel as it too prickled my skin. I lathered my body in aloe and coco butter. I could feel that my skin was at that point it would to start to peel.

"I should have put more sunscreen on," I scold myself. My skin so dry it soaks up nearly half the bottle of moisturizer. I now smell lightly like a chocolate bar, I giggle to my self.

Yummy!

I turn on the fan to circulate the air and open the window slightly to let the evening breeze though, but not enough to let the pending rain in.

I slip between the cool sheets, tossing the comforter to the floor; it was too warm for that.

The pressure of the sheets tingling my skin where it had been burnt.

As I lay my head down and flick off the bedside light I drift off almost immediately, smiling, my body exhausted after the weekend activities.

* * *

_He was tall and devastatingly beautiful, soft angular jaw line, mussed up bronze hair that brushed over his eyes. Eyes so green I was lost into their depths._

_He was fit. I could see the gentle curve of his pecks under his shirt and his biceps pushed at the fabric of his sleeves._

_He looked as is he had stepped off the cover of a magazine, perfectly airbrushed._

_I never thought anyone could be that good looking._

_Then he smiled, this lopsided grin with an eyebrow raised. Questioning._

_My breath caught, yes, he is perfect!_

_My heart fluttered, he seemed to glow as he smiled, lighting up his eyes. Dazzling me._

_I blinked slowly, thinking I had seen an apparition. However, as I opened my eyes he was still there._

_He smelt so good. His musky aroma mingled with cologne dance through my senses. I felt myself being drawn to this man and I wanted to go. This intense energy burning under my skin._

_I wanted to feel him. His skin, his hair, I wanted him to breath my name into my ear._

_His hand slides around my waist and he whispers "Bella."_

_I reach up slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open. I gaze down his silky sculptured chest and run my fingers over his pecks. I lean in, bring my lips to his nipple, and give it a teasing bite. He breathes "Hmm Bella" again making me shiver._

_He pulls the straps of my dress off my shoulders and pushes it down to my waist. Running his fingers over my breasts sending tingles through my skin._

_I pull him toward me, wanting to feel his skin against mine, so warm, so soft but strong and muscular._

_I feel his erection pushing through the fabric of his pants._

_I run my hands down to undo them, pushing them over his hardness and his backside. I reach my hand to his sex and gently slide my hand up to the tip. Feeing the taught skin hardening further under my touch. His tip is wet and I slide my fingers through it rubbing circles around it. I squeeze it a little harder. _

"_Hmmmm" I say. He feels so good as I run my hand down to the base._

_He pulls me toward the bed and I lay there watching him. His eyes intense as he looks into mine as he pulls of his shirt and steps out of his pants._

_He leans down and pulls my dress from my waist over and off my legs. Kissing me from my breasts down to my belly as he slowly removes it. I revel in the sensation his mouth makes against my skin._

_I pull him up to me and breathe "Edward."_

_I want him inside me, filling me, pulling me into his orbit._

_Moving toward me he kisses my mouth and then my cheek, running kisses known my neck and to my breasts. He rolls his tongue around my nipple and gives a little bite. I arch my back in pleasure and close my eyes focusing on the intense sensation his lips are sending across my skin, deep down into my pelvis. I could feel my self twitching, getting wetter with every kiss, lick and bite._

"_Oh my god that feels so good," I mumble as he bites the other nipple, sending sparks across my closed eyelids, further intensifying the pleasurable ache between my legs._

"_Please Edward" opening my eyes._

_He is watching me, and raises that eyebrow, his lips curling up into a smile._

_He hovers over me and pushes himself against the moist lips of my sex. I spread my legs further apart to invite him in and he complies._

_He teasingly inserts the tip and slides it slowly up and down,_

"_Oh" I moan _

_The ache is intense and my eyes flutter shut. He slowly pushes in, filling me, sliding in and slowly back out._

_I lift my hips to meet his, heightening the sensation our bodies are creating._

_Moving in tandem, the rhythm building and building, intensifying my pleasure._

_I feel the sensation deepen. He feels so good inside me. I arch my back and moan his name. _

"_Oh god Edward" I pull his hips into mine as I cannot contain my orgasm. My muscles clenching around him, throbbing with pleasure. Sparks and flashes of white light cross my closed eyes. My body trembles with ecstasy as I cum._

* * *

I wake with a start, my legs and pelvis throbbing.

"Oh my god." That was… that was so real. I feel that I am damp between my legs.

I roll over, bury my head into the pillow, and groan.

Oh, I wish that was real, my whole body aching for his touch. I then felt a little embarrassed that I have had such and erotic dream. I start laughing hysterically at the irony of it.

'Bella you've gone insane. You are now hallucinating, you've gone mad, girl'. Yes, I think I am going mad. My eyes are watering and my stomach cramps from the laughter.

'Jesus, if hallucinating is that good I'm going to have to do it more often' I think to myself

'He gives me my first real orgasm and he gives me my first imaginary one as well'

I am laughing so hard, as I remember the pool tent. Edward getting upset. That look of mortification that I was laughing at him! I could not help it.

I really did believe that I was never going to have an orgasm, ever.

A little body jumps onto the bed.

"What's funny Mummy?" Nessie asks as I roll over and wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Nothing Honey" laughing, I wipe my nose and snort.

"You sound like a piggy Mum." Nessie laughs at me, which sends me off in another round of laughter until I cannot breath.

I finally get it together and bring Nessie in for a big hug.

"Come on let's get you breakfast."

"Mum can we listen to music today?"

"Yeah, sure."

The weekend away has obviously rubbed off on Nessie, as the Television was not turned on once as we chose the stereo instead.

I search through my CD's and pull out John Butler Trio placing it in the player.

Nessie stars dancing and singing along to Better Than. The lyrics are a little fast for her and she skips most words singing the main ones 'Life', 'Better'.

I stifle a giggle because she is so cute.

I bring her, her breakfast. She looks down at it and grimaces.

"I don't like Coco Pops any more can I have toast?"

"Yeah OK" I say slowly. I take away the bowl and wonder what that was about; she never eats anything else for breakfast. Oh well, I pour it down the sink and put some bread in the toaster.

"What do you want on it Ness?"

"Vegemite, please"

"Why don't you like Coco Pops?"

"Emmett said it would make my teeth fall out of my head!"

I laugh, 'thanks' Emmett I think. I had been trying to wean her off Coco Pops for ages to no avail.

"Well he's right, especially if you don't clean your teeth."

"Oh I do" She bounces over to the kitchen to watch me make her toast.

She takes the plate and puts it on the counter, climbing up onto the bar stool and starts eating.

I watch her eat as her legs swing to the music. She is growing up so fast. It puts a lump in my throat and I sigh, mussing up her hair as I pass her and pick up the bags that were still by the front door.

I take them into the laundry and put a load into the machine, starting it up.

I return to the kitchen and Nessie is not there.

"Nessie" I call

"I'm getting dressed," she yells back.

Wow, I did not have to ask her, this was a first!

She comes back out and she has put on a denim skirt and a pink Roxy T-shirt. She has chosen her pink boots.

My god she looks so grown up. 'Alice' I think, she must have been giving her pointers all weekend. I shake my head.

"So, you ready beautiful?"

"Yep Mum." She grabs her school bag and goes to wait by the door with Wolf wagging away beside her.

"Sorry Wolf you stay." Wolf sulks away jumping up onto the lounge and lies down.

"Let's get Jake," I say as Nessie bounds out the door. We cross to Emily's to pick Jake up. Nessie knocking on the door before I get there.

"Sorry Nessie, Bella. Jake cannot come. He is sick today." Emily says to us both.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" I ask

"Tummy bug, he can't keep anything down and has bad headaches."

"Oh, poor thing" I bend down to tell Nessie that Jakes not coming but she understands the conversation and has tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nessie, he'll be better soon." I say soothingly.

Emily realizing Nessie is sad, bends down to her level

.

"Soon as Jake's better you can come and have a sleep over, how does that sound?"

Nessie just nods and sniffs, a little smile returning to her lips.

"Give Jake a hug for us," I say as we go to leave.

"I'll draw him a big picture, that will make him feel better." Nessie stated. Oh, she was so adorable as she gave Emily a big grin.

"Yes it will, Jake will love that, thanks Nessie." Emily gave Nessie a big hug.

On our way to Day Care Nessie was really quite. I wondered what was going through her little mind.

"I'm going to draw Jake a big rainbow, I can use all the colours," Nessie said. I smiled as I realized she was thinking about what to draw Jake. It was so nice and endearing that she cared about Jake and wanted him to get better.

I signed Nessie in. Angela looked refreshed after her weekend off.

Nessie gave me a big hug and slowly wandered off to the other children, not particularly enthused. I felt sorry for her not having her partner in crime beside her.

"I love you Nessie" She turned to me and I blew her a kiss, she pretended to catch it and put it on her cheek. I laughed, because that is what Emmett and Rose had taught her over the weekend.

I go back home to get changed as I have my appointment with Dr Cope.

I have regular appointments with her usually fortnightly though lately I have missed a few.

She is a lovely woman, older; she has a homely feel about her. She is in her late forties, with graying hair. She makes me feel better about myself, getting me through my days of depression and anxiety. Helping me see things in a different light or just listening.

Until now, she was the only person I had ever spoken to about Edward. Not that I was ever going to tell Alice and Rose the whole story.

What he really meant to me. How we had broken up. That was something that was mine and I was not ready to share. I did not think anyone would understand. Shit, we had only been together a few weeks, but he was my whole world. I had never felt like I knew someone so totally on that level before.

I thought we belonged together. How naive of me to think he felt the same way, but I thought he felt it too. He said he loved me, but maybe I miss heard.

Why I could not let go after all these years, I am not sure.

Nessie, she was my bit of Edward I could hold onto, even if he did not want me. My piece of heaven and reminder of what we shared.

Today I wanted to tell Dr Cope about my run in with James. However, mostly I wanted to ask her about the dreams I have been having over the past two weeks, which after last night are intensifying. That dream was so real. It felt like he was in my bed. I shiver as I recall the dream.

I sit in the waiting room. It is decorated in Pastel blue; I suppose it has a calming effect. However, really, when you are having an attack of depression or anxiety you really do not notice the colour. The couch is all soft and comfortable, in a darker hue to the walls.

I pick up a GQ magazine, thinking that I have never really looked at one. Flicking through I wondered why women read things like Vogue or Marie Claire. There are just so many hot guys in this mag. Then I think that they are all probably gay, and why would you have six pages filled with watches? The cars are nice though, Rose would definitely like this magazine, and I laugh to myself.

I am called in; I put the magazine down and make my way into Dr Cope's office.

Another pastel blue room with a huge photograph of a sea turtle, now that is soothing!

Dr Cope motions me to a blue lounge and sits opposite in a matching large single seater.

She has no desk or paperwork cluttering the room, just a laptop on the small table beside her. She does not take notes, but enters everything onto the files on her laptop after I leave.

It amazes me that she can remember so much. Though, I would hate it if she did take notes. It would make me feel like I was being analyzed even though that was what she was doing.

"So how are you going Bella?" Dr Cope smiled as she asked.

"Good, bad and weird, lots has happened actually"

"So what would you like to tell me first? The good or the bad or the weird?"

"Um, well I bumped into James." I continued about my encounter, how angry I was, how I was proud of my self to tell him to fuck off. I went on about my mother's part, giving him my number.

"Well that's pretty big Bella, you should be proud of yourself and if he does come near you, you are entitled to tell the police. I have worked with men like him and I hate to tell you but mostly it takes months if not years of counseling for most of them to realize fully what they have done. Most are in denial. Never thinking that what they have done is wrong. They make their victims feel guilty for their actions, they try to gain sympathy from others, and that is a source of power to them. They rarely take accountability for their actions and the consequences to the people they target.

So please, if he does come near you, tell the police, it's quite easy to get an AVO."

"An AVO, what's that?" I ask.

"An Apprehended Violence Order, it's basically a no contact order, the perpetrator isn't allowed to go any where near you or phone you. If they do the police can come and take them away, no questions asked."

I thought about that for a moment and thought that it may be a good idea. I did not like the thought of having to see him ever again.

"Because of your past I can easily write a referral of circumstances if you wish to pursue that course."

"Oh, really, thanks but I'll have to think about that. Though it would be good….yeah, thanks."

"So you felt proud, you should, it is hard for a victim to stand up to their perpetrator, you should be proud, I am." She smiled again at me. "Your mother, I suggest when you speak to her that you tell her not to give out your number to anyone, unless you want her to. It is a shame she is overseas, I wouldn't mind having a talk with her my self."

"Yes I am upset with her, but she's always been like that with me."

"Don't take your mothers attitude and turn it onto yourself Bella. She has her faults and those have nothing to do with you. I hope you understand that. You can love your mother but you don't have to like what she does." She looked at me with concern. I knew she did not want me to internalize my mother's actions.

"Yeah I know, but at the moment I am so angry with her."

"That's a perfectly normal response Bella and it is OK to feel that way. You may feel that way for a while; you needn't dwell on it because you have over come a huge hurdle with James."

"A good thing did come out of it though." I said slowly.

"Yes, what was that Bella?"

"I actually told Rose and Alice that Edward was Nessie's father."

"Really, wow that's a big step for you Bella, how do you feel about them knowing."

"Good, I mean I didn't tell them everything, but I said his name and now when I think about him, it's Edward and not HIM, you know.

It kind of feels like I am letting go, but holding on. Oh I don't know, and the dreams. I am dreaming about him every night for the last week or so and they are SO real. It is as if he is with me. Oh, and I have decided to find him, for Nessie. She drew this picture of herself with me and a man, telling me that 'he will come and we will all be happy.' It made me so sad that she does not know her father. However, that is going to be hard with all these dreams, but she needs to know. I just hope he accepts her I would hate him to upset her. Oh I don't know" I spewed everything out.

I just had to get it out there; it felt like I was purging my system. I took a deep breath and exhaled waiting for Dr Cope to say something. There was a moment of silence. I suddenly got nervous and stated fidgeting.

"Now, you know I think that Edward should know about Nessie. You are taking a responsible course of action especially for Nessie. However, the situation is unpredictable and you will have to prepare yourself for any outcome. It is great you have told your friends, having a support network always makes us stronger. In the case, Edward does not take kindly to the realization he has a child, you will need a support structure. From what you have told me about your friends in the past, you will have the network you will need. Nevertheless, Bella you need to be ready to accept that Edward has moved on. You need to let go of this man."

"Yeah, I know" I said quietly, as I knew Edward had moved on and it hurt. It hurt more than I wanted it to. To hear it come out of someone else's mouth, aloud, made me want to cry, which I did quietly.

Dr Cope passed me the box of tissues. I wiped away my tears.

"I know, but I keep having these intense dreams. Last night…Um….I. actually…you know, it was a sex dream. It was so real." I stammered, embarrassingly. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Well I haven't comprehensively studied the interpretation of dreams. Though it is my opinion that dreams are how our minds organize our memories. It is a way we catalog and clear our mind. Not only to keep them organized but also to give the mind more space to keep our memories in… Alternatively, it could mean, if I remember my old hippie dream dictionary correctly… It may be your libido's way of telling you that it has been too long since you have had sex. It may indicate repressed sexual desires and your needs for physical and emotional love." She laughed.

"Oh ok, well I haven't had sex for quite a while." I say sheepishly

"But really Bella. You are a beautiful girl, and it would not hurt to meet men, with your friends at least. Get out there and enjoy life, the world is your oyster, hanging onto someone that has told you, that they don't want you, is self-destructive, and serves no purpose. But we have been over this before."

Now that hurt to hear, but I was not going to cry this time.

"Yes you're right. I know and I'm trying, I'm going out for coffee, well, I will be going out for coffee with Mike, as soon as I call him." Saying this made my stomach churn it didn't sit well, but I knew she was right and I had to move on. It was futile to hang on to someone who did not want me. I sighed.

"That's great Bella, you will have to tell me about it in our next session, and you're doing great." Dr Cope stood up as she said this, indicating that the session was over. I was glad because I did not really like the last turn of our conversation.

I stood up telling Dr Cope that I would see her in two weeks.

Going down into my car, I felt a little drained. I was thinking of 'repressed sexual desires and my needs for physical and emotional love.' Oh my god, as if I didn't already know that! I just want it with Edward. Damn Him.

A/N: I mention a Ganggajang song; Sounds of Then (This is Australia)

Hear it here; .com/index_

Also

John Butler Trio – Awesome Aussie band check out the song Bella and Nessie are listening to and check out all their other songs while your there.

/blog/music/grand-national-2007/better-than-2007/

Thanks for reading Love to know what you think

AMV


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: Sorry about the links for the previous chapter. If you would like to listen to the songs, I have posted the links to them on my profile page. **

**Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers.**

**I get so excited when the reviews come in. Love it.**

**AMV**

**Bella**

Driving home from Dr Cope's office, I chastised myself over my pathetic attempts to hang onto Edward, and my 'repressed sexual desires'.

I decide I have to ring Mike; otherwise, I will never do it.

I reluctantly let the words of Dr Cope sink in. I really did not want to think of my self as self-destructive.

So, I have to start the process of letting go and get out 'there' and enjoy life. Where 'there' was I was not sure, but I suppose a coffee with Mike was the start of getting 'there'.

Getting back home, I pulled the business card with Mike's number on it out of my bag.

"Shit" I rub my face and take a big breath. Do I really want to do this? I try to clear my mind. I reach into my bag to get a Quick Ease to settle my stomach, which was feeling like it was tied in knots. I actually felt like being sick.

"Get a grip Bella," I tell my self.

"It's only coffee for god's sake" I start pacing. Oh my god. I am shaking as I pick up the Blackberry. I take a big breath and dial the Number, which I get wrong because I am shaking so much so I have to re enter it three times.

As the phone rings I nearly hang up, but he answers before I do.

"Hey, Mikes phone" he says casually. I notice he has an American accent.

My mind goes blank. Oh my god, what do I say, shit, Shit, Shit. I feel like such and idiot, I nearly hang up again.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asks questioningly.

'It is now or never Bella', I think and take a deep breath. My hands still shaking, I exhale slowly.

"Helllloooo"

"Um…Sorry…ah…this is Bella," I stammer. I feel like such a fucking idiot. 'Why am I doing this?' I think, as I try to think of what to say next.

"Ah Bella…Bella from the bar?" He says. This throws me. He knows my name. Oh god.

"Um yes" How does he know my name?

"So do you want to have coffee?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask quietly

"We've met before, but it's been a while now, you probably don't remember me. So do you want a coffee? I can tell you about it" He chuckles.

"Yeah…ok" I say slowly. Trying to recall any Mikes I may have met. School maybe, my travels? Shit nothings coming to me.

"How about now, I'm at the bar, come down and we can have a drink, sound good?" he asks.

This throws me again because I was thinking like next week or maybe later even.

"Um I'm not…" I can't tell him I am not ready, can I?

"Um…yeah…Ok" Shit.

"Great, when can I expect you?"

"I can be there in half an hour." What the hell are you doing Bella?

"Awesome, I'll see you soon, Bella" With that, he hung up.

Oh my fucking god, what have I done, fuck I am an idiot. My hands still have not stoped shaking. I hang up the phone and run my fingers through my hair. My mind racing a million miles an hour. Shit, shit, Shit.

"Arhhhh" I groan at my self.

I try to compose my self but my hands have gone all sweaty. I am nervous really nervous.

I try and run through the Mikes I know, but the only one I can come up with is Mike the bar tender, from Max Fish's in New York, when I was with Edward.

Then I think back to what Mike looks like and it dawns on me that it is Mike from Max Fish's.

"Oh My Fucking God." I sink to the floor, with my hands on my head, my palms over my eyes.

"Shit" I think, as it feels way to close to home.

I remember the Bar in New York, that first night we met. I visualise Edward playing pool, then grabbing my backside as I went for that shot. The electricity that flowed through me. I try to block out the thoughts but they keep coming. The Japanese Restaurant, Edwards Apartment, no mansion, the roof top pool. Edward Naked.

"Arhhhhh, why now?" I ask to the emptiness. Starting to panic.

I pull myself up off the floor and go to my bathroom to get one of my pills so I do not go into a full-blown anxiety attack.

I run my self a shower and try to go blank. Trying to stop the thoughts of Edward. Visualising a big stop sign every time one comes just as Dr Cope had taught me when I first went to see her.

The pill begins to works, my anxiety starts dropping, and I am able to start to think straight. I am not sure how long I was in the shower but my fingers have gone all wrinkly.

"Well I suppose Mike is as close as I'm going to get to Edward, he might even know where he is." I say to myself as I finish off dying my body.

Then I am hit with the realisation that Mike can help me find him. I smile, as I know it is a little cunning but it cannot be that bad to ask him if he knows where Edward is or if he has his number, surely.

I quickly get dressed, I just throw on some white shorts and a Blue t-shirt, I don't even bother with make up as I don't really want to look like I'm trying to impress him or anything. Just a friendly drink and some info would be nice.

I pull a brush through my wet hair and let it hang. The pill is making me feel nice and mellow.

I look at my self in the mirror and note that I am looking ok, no sign of the mini meltdown I just had.

'I'm good' I think

I grab my bag making sure I have the phone, looking at it quickly to see how much time I have before I have to pick up Nessie.

"Two hours" I mumble to myself. 

I exit with Wolf down the veranda stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Thankfully grabbing the rail to steady my fall.

"Jesus Bella, get a grip," I mutter as I push through the plants and out the gate.

The clouds are hanging low from the previous night's rain. They hang like a blanket over the mountain range to the west. It is surreally beautiful. The breezes making them look like they are cascading down the mountain like a waterfall.

The clouds are so low that they cover the top of Earl hill to the south and the top of Double Island to the north. The clouds are white, refracting the light of the sun through them. It feels like if I jump I could almost touch them. The silver grey ocean mimicking the colour of the clouds. The waves just gently lapping. It is beautifully quite. My feet sink in the thick moist sand.

Wolf is running ahead, digging up the exposed crab holes. I laugh as he catches one and it bites him on the nose. Wolf letting it go and going onto the next hole.

As I get nearer, my nerves return. My stomach knots, my palms get all sweaty and I wonder what the hell I am going to say to this guy. I almost turn back but a voice yells out.

"Hey Bella" he waves and motions me over. I put Wolf on the lead and walk over.

He was an ok looking guy, cute, baby-faced almost, with carefully spiked pale blond hair.

As I drew nearer, I had to wipe the sweat from my hands on my shorts. He put his hand out for me to shake it. I complied and he shook my hand firmly.

"Hi, I'm Mike, how are you?"

"I'm good," I said nervously

"What would you like to drink; you can have anything you like, the bars yours." He said with a cheeky grin. He walked us over to a lounge that was under the thatched roof and motioned for me to take a seat, which I did, bending down to hook, Wolfs lead under the lounge chair leg.

"Oh don't worry about that, your dog can have a run if he likes" Mike said as he sat down on the facing lounge.

"No it's ok, I don't want him running off or anything," I said. However, Wolf, off the lead would probably stay with me. Nevertheless, I did not want to take chances with him licking some tourist's leg or face.

"So what would you like, a margarita if I remember rightly." He grinned

"How do you remember that?" I was quite amazed that he remembered.

"It's my job, always remember the face and the drink, got to keep the punters happy," He laughed. "So a margarita Bella?"

"Yeah Ok, sounds good."

"So you remember who I am?" Mike asked

"At first no, but then I figured it out. Why are you in Cairns of all places?"

"Well The new owner asked me to manage it, couldn't say no. Paradise has got to be better that the New York rat race." He motioned one of his staff over and put in our drink order.

"New owner, I didn't hear about that." I say, because if it were bought, everyone in the whole of Cairns would know about it.

"Well the owner has put in place a Non Disclosure Agreement with the previous owners. You know, it cannot be made public for a couple of months. The idea is that we keep on the same staff and show the locals that we will not change the place. Otherwise if it got out an American has bought the place all the locals would run for the hills, and we don't want that."

"Yeah I guess your right; we love our Beach Bar as it is." I stated. A little worried that the new owner would change it.

"Don't worry we're not going to change it" Mike said smiling.

Damn, it was as if he read my thoughts. Our drinks came and I took a big sip, licking the salt off my lips.

"So how do you like it here, you got to miss New York that place was such a buzz."

"No I don't miss New York; well not really, I jumped at the chance to come here, its so laid back. It was great to see you though. Nice to see a familiar face." I blushed at this remark as I had hardly taken much notice of him in New York. I was so focused on Edward.

I swallow hard and think that it is now or never to ask about Edward.

"Speaking of familiar faces, Um…have you seen Edward lately?" I swallow hard as my mouth had gone dry and I take a big sip of my drink.

Mike looked a little surprised but smiled. Then cleared his throat.

"He came in the bar a couple of times after, I assume you left. Well, I asked him where you were and he said he did not know. I haven't seen him since, that was years ago"

My heart sank, there goes my chance of finding him through Mike, I thought.

"Oh" was all I could say now. I tried to smile. Well I forced a smile.

"So how's your drink Bella?"

"Really good" I say as I take another sip.

"You want another?" he raises his hand.

"No I can't, I have to pick up my daughter soon."

"Daughter? You have a husband?"

"No, I live on my own, well with Nessie; you would have seen her the other night"

"Oh yeah… I didn't know she was yours though"

"She's great, she'll be four soon."

"No partner?" he questioned

"No partner." I sighed. Why was this so hard?

I swallowed back a lump that was forming. I really did not want to have this conversation. I did not want to have to explain anything to Mike. Then I thought, if he knew she was Edwards he would back off. I took a deep breath, my body starting to feel a little shaky.

"She's Edwards," I said quietly. My whole insides felt like they were vibrating with nerves.

"What." He looked surprised.

"Nessie, she's Edwards" I could feel my eyes getting watery but I fought them back. I was not going to let myself get emotional over this.

"Wow, Bella…" There was a silent pause as Mike took in the information. I just concentrated on breathing.

"He doesn't know does he?" Mike said.

"No he doesn't, why would you assume that." I said curtly

"Because if he did, he would be here for sure... Shit I would….Oh…Sorry Bella, shit I shouldn't say that." Mike realising that he was out of line making that assumption.

"Doesn't matter Mike" I went to get up to leave. I needed to go. I needed some space.

"It's a bit of a touchy subject, I'm sorry." I say quietly

"You don't have to go" he went to reach for my arm. I did not pull it away.

"I know I don't have to, but I am. Thanks for the drink Mike."

"Bella, I'd love to have another drink with you, no pressure, Bring Nessie too. I whip up a mean smoothie." Mike untied wolf for me and handed me the lead.

"Yeah sure Mike, sounds nice, thanks." I said as I turned to leave.

"Cool, I'll give you a call, ok Bella, you take care." He said as I left, I forced a smile and nodded in reply. 

I felt somewhat empty on my walk back home. A little angry with my self for getting emotional. Mike seemed like a very nice person.

I needed to get out of there to think, I did not want to discus Edward with him yet. I was not ready; he was a friend to Edward.

Mikes words rang in my ear "if he did, he would be here". I wish that he was, I wished it were true. But he did not want me without a baby, why would he want me with one.

I was disappointed that even Mike did not know where he was. How the hell was I going to find him? It all seemed too hard.

"I have to find him, I need to know. I want to know, and then all this can be over," I mutter to myself as enter the gate to my yard. I climb up the stairs and pull out my phone to check the time. An hour until I get Nessie.

I go inside and flick on the computer; I impatiently wait for it to fire up. I grab a drink from the fridge and return to the computer.

I get Google up and type in Edward Masen. A whole lot of crap comes up and I trawl through it all. I cannot find anything remotely like him. I leave it open to go and get Nessie. 

I get to day care and find that Nessie, true to her word has drawn Jake a huge rainbow. It covered four pages. Angela said to me that Nessie had been working on it all day. We have a little laugh as Nessie cradles it to her chest.

"That is awesome Nessie; Jake is going to love it"

"I know Mum, Jakes going to be all better now; can we give it to him?"

"Yes of course we can"

As we drive back, Nessie is all bouncy and rambles about her day.

Me, I am deep in thought about Edward and trying to work out how I can find him.

We pull into the apartments and Nessie is out the door and running up to Jakes door

"Wait Nessie, he might be asleep, he's sick" I call out to her. She does not listen and knocks on the door bouncing on her toes. Emily answers and Nessie hands her the picture. I finally get there and Emily is giving Nessie a big hug.

"Hey Bella, you have a very talented daughter, she does amazing pictures."

"Yes she is, hey how's Jake?"

"He's doing a little better but he's asleep now. I think the day after tomorrow he'll be right as rain."

"Can I see him then Emily?" Nessie asks

"Yes of course you can sweetie" Emily ruffles her hair and Nessie grins in anticipation.

"Come on Nessie let get you home, see you Emily later"

We wander back to our place and Nessie gets out all her littlest pet shop toys and starts playing an elaborate game with them on the coffee table and lounge. Each pet having their own voice and character. It is quite amusing to watch.

"You hungry Ness?"

"Can I have a bar Mum?"

"Yep what flavour Ness?"

"Strawberry please" I get her an Uncle Toby's muesli bar and she resumes her game.

I turn back to the computer.

I hope I can find him. I suppose that if I cannot, well, we will be fine. We will just carry on as we have been.

I am running out of options, I think I have tried every thing. I have no idea who his family is or where to look. None of the Edward Masen's are him; it is as if he has vanished. 

I decide to have a break and cook up one of Emmett's fish for dinner.

"Nessie want to help me cook?"

"Yep mummy" she says and is instantly by my side "what are we having?"

"Emmett's fish"

"Yummy" she says whilst rubbing her tummy and licking her lips.

I get her to measure out some rice into the rice cooker while I gut the fish.

"EW that's Yuk, what is that?" she asks as I pull the insides out of the fish and into a bag."

"This is the inside of the fish, we don't eat this, and it doesn't taste too good."

"It doesn't look good mum, yuk" she pulls a face and pokes her tongue out. I laugh because that is exactly what I think too.

I cut up some shallots, ginger and garlic. I put them in a bowl and add some dry sherry, soy sauce and palm sugar. I get Nessie to mix them up with a spoon and get her to help me stuff the inside of the Coral Trout.

"I'm going to wrap it like a present with foil and then we can cook it on the BBQ, how does that sound Nessie?"

"Yummy"

I turn the rice cooker on and we go out side to fire up the BBQ. I tell Nessie she cannot help with the BBQ because it gets too hot. She is not fazed about it so she goes to get her toys to play on the table out side.

"Hey that smells good. Enough for one more" a voice from up above calls out.

I lean over the railing and look up; sure enough, it is Alice.

"Sure come on down, there plenty" I call back to her.

"Ok be there in a mini." she bounces off.

I turn the fish over and it is starting to smell great. I go inside to see how the rice is going and I open the fridge to make a salad. Pulling out some bean sprouts, mescalin salad mix, and a red capsicum. I start slicing the capsicum up and Alice pokes her head through the door.

"Hey Alice come in"

"I brought the drinks," she says holding up a bottle of Yalumba Viognier.

"Nice, it will go well with the fish"

"We are all going to be eating fish for months." Alice said shaking her head.

"I know," we laughed as all our fridges and freezers were now over flowing with fish.

I pull out two glasses and pass them to Alice. Alice standing by the laptop asks

"Who you been looking for? Edward Masen?" she had obviously seen the Google search up on screen.

"Oh…well…actually…Nessie's Dad" I said as I gathered the salad bowl and some plates to take outside. Alice following me.

"Found anything?"

"No it's like he's disappeared."

"Did you try Face Book?"

"Yep….None of the Edwards are him…though there are some interesting Edwards on there, who would have known." I chuckle to myself, there were definitely some characters on Face Book.

"Do you know his family?"

"Nope, Nope and Nope…That's the answers to the next lot of questions you're going to ask…I tried looking up his address…his old place of work, corporate and business listings. Like I said it's like he's disappeared or doesn't want to be found." I started to serve up dinner, going back in to get the rice.

"Maybe you need to get someone in the States to look for you."

"Yeah that would be handy," I said returning with the rice. "Nessie you want to go wash your hands please." Nessie jumped down and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey I'm not sure if we should talk about this in front of Nessie, Alice."

"Oh yeah right, Hey…Rose has got a cousin in the states, maybe he can help." Alice bounced in her chair.

"Really, oh cool that would be good."

"Yeah the boys used to go diving with him, but I haven't seen him in ages. I wonder what he has been doing. Actually Bella you would love him he's really Hot."

"Alice, no match making," I frowned at her

"I'm just saying he's really good looking, like model good looking."

"Alice, behave." Thankfully, Nessie bounces back in and the conversation is over for now.

"Any way Alice I did have a drink with a boy today, so you can get off my case."

"Ooh ooh who" Alice squeals

"I doesn't matter who, I just did" I did not really want to tell her that Mike had known Edward it just made things complicated.

"Oh come on Bella."

I subtly nodded in Nessie's direction. I think Alice got the hint that I did not want to talk about it in front of Nessie. So instead, she told Nessie how wonderful she looked in her out fit and asked Nessie all about her day. Alice got a full recount on all Nessie's happenings of the day right up to when Alice had come through the front door. Alice throwing in lots of ooh's and ahh's. Nessie was engrossed. Alice in turn told Nessie about her day hunting down decoration for Carlisles birthday.

This reminded me; I had not even started on a menu or even sourced ingredients! I mentally chided myself for my lack of work ethic and pathetic Edward obsession.

I really needed to get into gear and start on a menu.

Nessie had finished her dinner by the end of the whole conversation. How she could eat and talk is beyond me but she did it. Alice too.

I put on a movie for Nessie, Dora the Explorer. She watched absorbed as she sang along to the theme song. Alice and I cleaned up and sat back out side at the table.

"So who was he?" Alice started

"It was nothing really just a quick drink down at the Beach Bar."

"Who? Come on details Bella" Alice said all excited.

I sighed, she is such a pest. I was not going to get out of this one. I may as well spill, I think to myself. Alice eagerly anticipating my answer.

"The new manager, his name is Mike. He gave me his number the other night."

"Really, I didn't know they had a new Manager, I wonder what happened to Dave?"

"New owner or something, Mike says that they are not going to change anything, thank god. I think they are keeping the staff so Dave probably is still there. I didn't ask."

"So what's he like?"

"He seems harmless enough, he's American. I…um…met him when I was in New York, and he remembered me, that's all."

"So do you like him?"

"Alice! It was one drink and it was not like that. I knew him through Edward so it was kind of awkward." I said, looking pleadingly at Alice to stop the questioning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean…"

"I know, its fine. I just had one of those; I need to get out of there moments. Not unusual, well for me anyway." I laughed at myself.

"Hey maybe he can help you look for Edward?"

"Yeah I thought of that and asked, but apparently he hasn't seen Edward for as long as me. So another dead end…Oh well," I sighed

"We'll have to ask Rose about her cousin." Alice says deep in thought. "I think his name is Edward too, isn't that ironic!" Alice laughed "Edward Cullen looking for Edward Masen, that's funny."

I laughed with her; it was infectious.

"Yeah I should but …anyway, at the moment I need to concentrate on Carlisle's birthday, I haven't done anything yet!"

"Really, that's not like you, where's your list?"

"I started one then changed my mind. I really have to start tomorrow or I am going to run out of time. I have to have a chat with M'yogo he does some awesome Asian fusion stuff at his restaurant. I'm going to see if I can pilfer some of his recipes for the party."

"That sounds awesome Bella I love those little shot glass thingy's he does."

"Me too that what I'm going to ask him for." I could taste his delicious appetizers, they were so good you could eat them for the whole meal, forget the mains.

We chatted on about the party, getting excited all over again at the prospects of staying on the Island. We were like two school kids.

When it was Nessie's bedtime Alice went back to her apartment. I dressed Nessie in her PJ's as she was falling asleep and too tired to do it herself. I was truly pleased that she let me do it. I brushed her soft hair, humming her favourite bedtime song. I cuddled her into her blankies and kissed her good night breathing in the sweet strawberry sent of her hair. She was so beautiful.

I really hope I can find the elusive Edward Masen. I wonder how long it will take.

I decide again to sleep in my bedroom as those clouds were still hanging low. The moisture still thick in the air, clinging to my skin.

I fluff up the pillows and start thinking about my menu. Hoping M'yogo will share his recipes with me, or at least give me pointers on his signature dish.

As I drift off to sleep, in the background of my mind I wonder what kind of dream I will have tonight. 

**As always, I love to hear what you think**

**AMV**

TwitterAstonMartinVanq


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers.**

**As always, tell me what you think.**

**AMV**

A/N: Edward POV takes us back 4 years….

We continue at the Waldorf at the Bull and Bear Bar,

With Edward and Aro…

**Edward**

I sat, looking down at my plate of oysters, not sure, if I could stomach them. Aro continued.

"Edward, okay I will talk to them this week, I agree we have got to a critical point and time. Yes, the time may be right, but you know its not only going to hurt them, but will hurt many other people. You okay with that?" Aro said looking at me intensely slowly raising his wine glass to his lips.

"Yes, it's the only way. We have to hurt them, where it will really hurt them, and the people that live off them." I replied quietly, slowly moving the oysters around in their shells with the tiny fork utensil. I still did not feel like eating.

"Yes, I know some innocent people will lose a lot," I added as I lifted my glass and took a sip of its icy fruity contents. "But it may make people realise, these bastards are also using them!"

"Okay, I will be flying out tomorrow morning and won't be contactable till I return, so I will call you when I have an answer."Aro instructed.

"Yes fine, just let them know I am ready. It is time, we can do it, but yes, it will have huge effects. It will flow right round the world and a lot of people will be screaming blue murder." I said solemnly. "But they will go down, they will be devastated and we will have everything." I thought of that last comment, everything. I did not need it, I did not want it, but it was something they lived on and made people die for. It would be a side effect but it was not the motive, in my case at least. Maybe for Aro, I thought, but definitely not myself.

"Okay, I'll be in touch."Aro said as he stood up and with a tilt of his glass finished his glass of wine, placing it firmly on the table. He leant forward towards me, as I remained seated deep in thought. He placed both his hands on the table either side of his plate and glass, with his long fingers and manicured nails spread over the tablecloth, he continued.

"You take care, but you must know if this gets the green light we will require your complete focus, No distractions, no carelessness!" he said with a penetrating gaze. He then lifted his hands and swung round to grab his long black coat that was hanging off the back of his chair. He strode quickly out of the Bull and Bear.

I thought about his last comment. I was always completely focussed, in fact some people thought too focused. Most people thought I was a bit self obsessed and work obsessed. I had not been distracted from my goals for over a decade.

I was never careless. Was it just Aro's usual business efficiency and his control obsession, or did he mean it in relation to something else? Was I missing something? I thought to myself as I finished my wine and pushed the plate of untouched oysters to the side.

I walked back through the Waldorf still deep in thought. I went out the entrance where, just to the right Dave was leaning on the Mercedes waiting patiently, cigarette in hand. He had not seen me exit past the ever-vigilant doorman, and queue of patrons awaiting limos and taxis. Dave's eyes had wondered along the pavement and were intently looking at the curves of an elegantly dressed woman with long legs who had passed him by. He turned back and saw me reaching for the door of the car.

"Shit, sorry Edward…"he started "Didn't see you…"

"Yeah, I know what you were seeing!"I laughed despite the seriousness of my meeting with Aro, "Getting sloppy Dave, we have to be careful from here on" I added realising I then sounded like Aro for a moment.

"It's on, is it?" Dave asked as he grabbed the door and opened it.

"Maybe…we will know soon"

Dave headed off, back south without further comment, to my place. I was deep in thought as to what was required if Aro got the green light. How I would trigger the events, which would then spread like a contagion, a disease spreading round the globe. The fear and paranoia.

As Dave moved the limo through the Saturday afternoon Manhattan traffic, smoothly negotiating over the manholes and underground vent covers that dotted the dark bitumen surface. I leant back into the leather seats and headrest and breathed deeply as I closed my eyes. I thought of Bella, seeing her beautiful dark brown eyes and her luminous body naked under the moonlight, stretched out across my Egyptian day bed the night before.

I then remembered my mother, Elizabeth, and thought how she would have loved me being with a nice girl such as Bella. I wished she were alive so they could meet.

I think of my mother's days following my father's horrific death, forever sad, dressed in the black of mourning. How her face become drawn with sorrow. How she stood there in the cold mists of the cemetery, when we bought my father back to New York to be laid to rest.

Her tears, as his casket was slowly lowered into its resting place. Speaking to no one and avoiding all those in attendance. Myself standing next to her shaking hands, numb and not hearing anything anyone was saying in condolences and sympathy.

I thought back to how I held my mother close, trying to comfort her as we drove away from the cemetery. How she could not look me in the eyes as she wept. Then over the coming months, I could hear her crying softly at night from her bedroom. She would come out of their room late in the morning, pale and in sadness, always in black. Quiet as I poured her a strong black coffee. We did not need to speak. Or did we? Maybe I should have talked to her more, I thought.

She would quietly say my father's name, as she looked out the windows across the lawn of our house in Bedminster, New Jersey. A house, which previously, always seemed to glow with my father presence, and the unbelievable strong love my parents had for each other. Now the house always seemed dark, in shadow, and silent. The still silence of emptiness, of death, it seemed vast and echoed with any noise.

I then remembered how I had started work. Through contacts of my father in Banking, who at first out of sympathy for his death and our family's fate had offered me a position.

I was offered a junior trader position in the treasury and institutional trading desks of the Bank. Then later they were impressed by my focus. However, for me it was more my escape.

I soon realised there was a connection. Some of the things I observed, I felt meant something. Recalling some of the things my father and mother discussed, then argued about in his final days. I felt I had developed a sort of sixth sense, an ability to feel and predict movements in the market. An ability to feel what was really happening in the noise and the chaos of the trading day.

This seemingly self-absorbed focus on work was more than just an escape from the reality of my father's death, and my mothers increasing depression, I soon discovered.

I started to rise up through the ranks of the traders and brokers in the large dealing room of the Bank, which reverberated with the noise and energy of trading and greed.

My colleagues total desire for power and profits at all costs.

At times, they became gripped with fear and stress. The pressure of competing with each other, of making increasing amounts of money for the Bank and themselves.

The stress that comes from managing the large amounts of money they were responsible for, took hold of them and the Banks management. The pressure, to serve and perform, for those invisible and unknown above.

At night, whilst my mother confined herself to her room I would quietly climb the stairs. Firstly to listen outside her door and then I would walk along the hall, running my hand along the thick timber handrail of the upper floor, above the downstairs entrance and house lobby. I would slowly, in a sense of trepidation walk into my fathers study. Standing in the middle of the room, I looked about the shelves, his pictures, his books, his honorary degree's and other artefacts. I would sit at his large oak desk, with a green leather centrepiece flanked by gold penholders.

I sat running my hands over the leather texture, smelling the room as I thought I could recall his comforting fatherly smell. I would sit in the half dark for an extended period before turning on the large ornamental lamp that sat on the desk. I would flick through documents, which on my first visit I had found in the desk drawers, reading them.

At first, it made no sense, but as I reviewed them, again on subsequent nights I become intrigued. I then searched his filing cabinets and then found leather folders with gold embossed dates on their spines, on the large bookshelves that flanked the room.

Under the desk lamp, I was looking, no searching, these documents for an understanding. His old work notes, his diaries, I read them becoming increasingly obsessed, late every night. I knew I was trying to make some sense of his death. Trying to come to grips with why my father, such a strong man, such a loving man, died in my arms that night in such a horrific way. A death, by his own hands.

Then a month later, some chests and boxes arrived from Switzerland containing some of our possessions from our time overseas. But also some large locked timber chests. One had a broken lock. At the bottom, I found a large diary with a dark red leather cover with a lock. I couldn't find a key in the chest so I broke the lock and found another of my fathers personal dairies, dated with large gold embossed numbers of his last year alive, the current year. His final year, when he had worked for the Government. Most of the pages reveal my fathers deep love of my mother, Elizabeth. His entries talking of how much he loved my mother and hated what he did, what he was doing.

There were many entries also about his only son, his little boy growing up.

Edward, he would write, proudly growing up and becoming a man. It brought back memories of some of my more rebellious behaviour or adventures. My father's unquestioning love and pride in myself. Despite some of the things he had found out, I was doing with my friends and had noted, more in the amusement of a father watching his boy grow up. Reading these memories brought tears to my eyes. I would cry as I read and would hear my mother weep in their room up the hall, and occasionally in her sleep yell out "Henry! No" as her nightmares continued.

I then found entries about the increasing pressure of his work. Of his realisation that he had found out a awful secret of major complicity of how the Governments and Banks had worked in collusion for their own personal profit and for power. The manipulation of markets. How major deals in Commodities, Currencies, Gold, and in Weapons were done and how they would profit. How he uncovered secret negotiations and arrangements. How he worried about what he should do with this knowledge. He increasingly wrote of his angst that he could not trust anybody anymore, in the Government. The Government agencies, even his old friends and high ex-colleagues in Banking, they were all involved.

He wrote; how it was not as if it was by criminals, or the mafia, but legitimate powerful men and women, most very high up. He worried how he could reveal what he knew, who he could trust. If it was a criminal organisation, it would be easy, the police and intelligence agencies would do it, no problem. However, they were involved, so what could he do. If he told anyone what he knew he would be in danger. Although the dangers here, he had no idea of. He pondered over many pages his disbelief of what he knew and who was involved.

I was shocked as I read his thoughts through these pages. With increasing passion, I searched other documents in the bottom of the trunks that had arrived. After, I had the locks opened by the local locksmith. I found another hard red leather bound large diary at the bottom. It had even more detailed information regarding his work and his discoveries. It had very little personal and family information. However, many names, references, and details of what he was finding out as he dug deeper. His words became darker and I could feel the growing fear in his text.

Turning to his last pages, I could feel the angst and fear as he wrote. It described that he had been found out, knowing too much. He noted to one side a warning to himself that if he persisted, if he did not destroy all he knew, and himself, "Elizabeth and Edward were in danger".

To my shock, it then closed with a letter scrawled in the blue ink of his favourite fountain pen my mother had bought him for one of their anniversaries. Some of the ink had run down the page looking as if raindrops had been falling lightly as he wrote. No not raindrops, I thought, it was tears.

~O~O~O~

_Dear Edward, my son,_

_I am very sorry with what I am about to do. I love you beyond your imagination._

_I love your mother Elizabeth more than life itself. I know my actions will have devastated you and Elizabeth. I cannot express my sorrow for what I have to do. Please do __not hate me, please understand._

The writing was becoming difficult to read. Then in capital letters, it continued.

"_**I HAVE NO CHOICE! I LOVE YOU, **_

_**I LOVE YOUR MOTHER, PLEASE; PLEASE DO ALL YOU CAN FOR HER, KEEP HER SAFE."**_

The ink was now thick and it was etched hard into the paper as my father's emotions obviously had made him clench the pen with all his will.

It started again, this time in small writing and very softly traced on the paper…

"_I know you will be a good man, I know you will love your mother and look after her, but ensure her safety. Do not trust anyone. Remember me; remember what you have read in this diary._

_Remember their strength is their weakness_

_Remember revenge is best served cold, do not be passionate, do not rush, time is on your side, you are young._

_Love Henry__ Masen,_

_Love your Father__._

~_O~O~O~_

I cried as I read each word. I sat with my hands in my head at the desk. It was near dawn as I raised my hands from my head. I was numb and in shock at what I found. How did he know I would find it I thought to myself, and then reread it again...

I tore the page out, folded it and put it in the pockets of my jeans. Walking to the window, I stared out as the dark of the night slowly started turning to a pre dawn grey. 'Fuck Dad, Why? What do you want me to do?' I thought as I leant my head against the icy cold glass of the upstairs study and looked down on the half-frozen pool below.

My thoughts were broken as Dave stopped the car outside my apartment building,

"Wake up Edward, we're here!" Dave said as he turned his head round looking at me over the driver side seat. "You okay?" He asked in a caring way of a close friend, as he saw me open my eyes, which were moist from the memories. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, look I will get changed quickly and then we have to go find Bella, I forgot to give her any contact numbers, or get any, I'm such a fucking idiot" I said as I realised I had forgotten those things and to arrange a time or place to meet again. I felt my heartbeat pick up as it raced through my mind. I might not be able to find her this evening.

"Edward relax" he laughed obviously noting my mini stress attack, "I have her numbers and left a message with the concierge at the Tribeca to tell her that we would be back at 6.00pm, hope that's okay, its 4.30pm now" Dave said with a broad smile across his face.

"Thanks Dave" I replied thinking what I would do without Dave, He was more than a chauffeur to me, or a bodyguard, but a close friend.

"Excellent, I'll get changed and then we will go get her". I said jumping out of the car, thinking about Bella, and then trying to think of somewhere to take her so we could enjoy ourselves. Yes, I had a week, or more, I should focus on Bella, until Aro gets back I thought.

I also realised I probably wanted Bella more than revenge, if it got down to it. She was special, I felt something strong about her soul. I knew she was my future and I had enough of the past.

After quickly changing, I was back downstairs and into the car.

"What's the rush Edward, you're going to be early, the message said…" Dave started to say as he headed off down the street south towards the Tribeca.

"Yeah I know, but nothing else to do, worse come to worse I can wait by the bar, but what if she doesn't get the message, what if I miss her?" I worried.

"She will get the message, you won't miss her, and she will be waiting for you Edward, stop worrying," Dave laughed. "Don't you want her number? Give her a call and check if I'm wrong". He held a piece of paper up over his right shoulder for me.

I leant forward and grabbed the piece of paper, it had a mobile number on it, I recognised it was an Australian number as it had the prefix 11 61 before ten other numbers. I grabbed my mobile from my jacket pocket and dialled it. It rang a number of times and with each ring, I felt increasing anxiety. Then finally, it was answered.

"Hello?" a soft but breathing heavily voiced answered.

"Hello Bella? It's Edward!" I said hardly containing my relief as I recognised her voice.

"Yes Edward, sorry I was in the shower." she answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm heading over now, you want to go out?"

"Yes sure, I got your message, that's why I am getting ready," she said with happiness in her voice. I felt so relived.

"Great, will be there soon, I'll meet you downstairs, no rush I'll wait!"

After about a five to ten minute drive in the increasing Saturday afternoon Manhattan traffic, Dave pulled up kerbside. I quickly exited the car, and after greetings from Claudio at the door, I entered the lobby and atrium area of the Tribeca Grand. I started moving across towards the bar to wait for Bella.

"Hey Edward" I heard as a lift opened to my right. It was Bella's voice, so I turned to see her exiting the lift. She looked incredible. Wearing one of the tighter sexier outfits, we had purchased in the morning. That now seemed so long ago, I thought.

She had on the 4-inch black, with small diamond Ziggi stilettos. She wore black stockings that had a classic black line down the centre of the back. They rose up her slender legs to the hem of the short Christine Dior Black leather dress. The leather hugged her waist, hips, and revealed her slight hourglass figure. The low leather top clung tightly round her pert breast and above its edge; teasingly protruding was the top of the La Perla bra lace.

Hanging gently down and touching the top of her cleavage was the slim platinum Cartier chain with 5 marquee diamonds in a platinum flower setting. Glinting and shimmering small refractions of light, white, blue and touches of green and pink, like a rainbow in the down lights of the Tribeca atrium. Her young soft white skin offset perfectly by the dark black of the Dior dress.

I stood still, in awe of how beautiful she looked. 'Fuck me!' I thought. I was amazed at how stunning she was. I stood and smiled at her as she walked towards me. She smiled back and gave out a little laugh as she wobbled on the marble floor.

"Oh sorry, I'm still learning how to drive these things" she laughed, "I feel like I'm on stilts"

"Bella you are simply stunning." I smiled taking her hand and pulling her close gave her a gentle kiss, feeling the soft sweetness of her lush moist red lips.

"Let me hold you then" I said taking her in my arms. I could feel the coolness of the leather dress, but also at the same time the warmth of her body to the touch of my hands and arms as I embraced her. She pushed her body against mine, maybe purposefully, maybe due to her unsteadiness on her heels. I did not care it turned me on immediately. I felt myself harden against her.

We stood there our bodies entwined again under the down lights in the foyer. I was oblivious to the surroundings, just completely captivated by her beautiful eyes before me and the touch of her body. She kissed me hard against the lips.

Pulling her lips from mine slowly so that parts of the lips seem to cling and separate by each pore in slow motion.

"I thought you wouldn't come back, I might have scared you away," she said with a widening smile. "And I just wanted to wear this! I couldn't wear it with anybody else!" she laughed.

"Nobody would look as exquisite or as sexy as you, for sure." I replied gazing into her eyes.

"Edward, you make me feel sexy!" she said and I noted her blushing.

"Okay, let's go, Dave's outside, First I thought we would have a few drinks in a good bar I know, a Tequila and Mescal bar. Since I know you love Margarita's, it's in the East Village near 2nd Avenue on 6th, the Mayahuel!" I said swinging our bodies towards the door.

"The Mayahuel?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah a great bar, great Oaxacan Fusion food for nibbles, but mainly where the mixology masters of Tequila cocktails do their stuff." I said moving my arms from around her waist to signal quotations around the word mixology. "I think you will love it".

Dave soon had us out the front of the Mayahuel. I did not notice the way we went across town, or the time, as I was completely intoxicated by Bella. We joked, talked, and kissed the whole way but I was oblivious to everything but her smell, her beauty and the sexual arousal she stirred through my body by her presence.

Entering the dimly lit Mayahuel, after a few steps Bella stopped and looked around and up at the bars high Mexican monastery styled roof.

"Oh, amazing Edward, it's a lovely place". She said. It was only just 6.00pm, so very early for the Mayahuel and only a few people occupied the dark wooden and leather bar stools along its darkly lit bar. Ravi, the barman had his back to us but must have seen me even in the dim light, from the reflection in the bar mirror.

"Edward my man!" Ravi excitedly said as he turned around with two glasses hanging through his fingers. "What are you doing, it's too early for you isn't it?" he questioned, and then noticing Bella on my arm, laughed, "Aaarrr, with a Senorita as lovely as that, it's never too early!"

"Ravi this is Bella" I said as we moved to the bar, "Bella this is Manhattans mixology maestro, Ravi De Rossi, part owner of this homage to great margaritas." I said, moving an outstretched arm, upwards and around at the Mexican monastery architecture, replicated in the Mayahuel. Bella reached out her hand as Ravi put the glasses down on the bar top. He then gave it a little shake and then raised it to his lips and gave a kiss as he bowed.

"Thank you Edward, what would you like?" Ravi asked.

"Surprise us, Ravi, you're the man when it comes to drinks, I know shit" I roared in laughter. With Bella by my side, I was the happiest I had been in my life and I was finding a side of me coming back, that I had long lost.

"You know beautiful women, Edward." Ravi laughed back and winked at Bella. He turned back to the bar area to get to work on one of his alcoholic masterpieces.

We sat on the bar stools and looked deeply at each other; again time seemed to stop, but also disappear. I hardly noticed that Ravi had put down two large long stemmed margarita glasses. The salt crystals on the rims were luminous in the dim light.

"For you Madame, my new Agave special, infused with tea, lime and watermelon, a touch of sangria and spices. Edward, your favourite Margarita." Ravi's face beamed with the satisfaction of a man who loved his job.

"Wow" said Bella "sounds amazing" then taking a sip "is amazing" and after another sip "this is simply awesome" she chuckled "Thank you Ravi, you are a maestro!"

"Thank you, now Edward it's early and not a lot of people are here, do you want your booth yet? I don't think Phillip and Maria have opened upstairs yet". Ravi said looking a bit worried.

"No Ravi, maybe later, why the hell would I want to see Phillip, you're better than him with the drinks." I said in my newfound exuberance.

"Don't let him hear you say that, he still thinks he's the master! But not here, only at Death & Company, This is my baby." Ravi laughed.

Although it was the name of Phillip and Ravi's first and other bar, it sent a chill down my spine. I wondered then where Aro might be, I remembered the conversations and thoughts at lunchtime. 'No Edward, do not wreck a good night, a good week, life is to short,' I reprimanded myself. Nevertheless, the feeling had washed over my body. Taking a sip of my margarita, I looked at Bella who was also having another sip of her drink and looking about the bar. Ravi had moved off to serve another couple seated away from us. I felt a wave of heat come over me. I had to get myself together.

'Bella I'm just going to the men's room, Okay?" I asked her as she looked back at me smiling

"Okay, Edward." She smiled as I gave her a quick kiss on those soft red lips, and breathed deeply.

I stood up from the stool and quickly walked along the bar, to the entrance to the mens room that was discreetly on the right. I entered the large mens room squinting at the fluorescent light that was on, closing the door behind me. I went into the cubicle and pulled my silver card case from my pocket. I looked at the small sliver case in my hand as I opened the lid. 'Is this getting it together?' I thought for a moment. 'Damn it, maybe not' then taking the cocaine sachet out and the solid silver razor. I thought, 'Shit, may as well, lets have a good night, this will numb my head and I can focus on Bella'.

I thought again of Bella, and how hot she looked, and how she looked that morning naked on my bed.

Racking up and snorting some lines quickly, I breathed deeply, and then exiting the cubicle went over to the basin and turned on the tap. Running it cold, I splashed water over my face and looked into the mirror. I looked at the water running down my face and thought. 'Stuff it, I should call Aro and say it is off, I am out, forget it; I just want to be with Bella!'

Looking into my eyes in the mirror, I knew it was too late. I could not stop now. I was in too deep. If I pulled out and they still went ahead, even though maybe they could not without me, I knew too much. Yes, I knew too much like my father! I had too, for my father and my mother. I stared at myself in the mirror until I heard the bathroom door open and a fat tall guy in a suit burst in. I turned the tap off and walked out the door as he went past to a cubicle. "Yes too late now Edward" I murmured, as I went across the bar towards Bella.

Approaching her, I breathed deeply through my nose, feeling the coke run down the back of my nasal passages and down the back of my throat. Bella turned as I approached, her aura glowed and her face beamed that innocent sexy smile that only she had. As my face numbed and my blood warmed my body, I smiled back, thinking just how beautiful she was, as she sat high on the bar stool with her drink in one hand.

Taking her other hand as I sat, I felt her warmth and softness and realised she now was more important to me than anything. However, it was too late.

"Did you like that drink, want another one Bella?" I asked

"Yes, it was yummy Edward"

"Ravi! Another one!" I say loudly above the music and towards Ravi, who was behind the bar a few feet.

My mobile rang and looking at the screen noted Aaron calling, pushing the answer button with my thumb. I heard Aaron's voice above the background noise.

"Hey Edward, where are you? What you doing?" Aaron said loudly into the phone.

"Howdy, Aaron, at Mayahuel, I'm with Bella!" I answered back loudly in response, due to the noise. I noted a few more couples and friends had started entering the bar, moving about.

"Okay great, be there in five, I'm with Max and some ladies if you don't mind us joining you?" Aaron asked.

"Not a problem that would be great." I said as I hung up and turned to Bella

"That was a few of the guys that work for me, they are nearby and dropping in, you okay with that?" Ravi by then had placed two more drinks on the bar in front of us.

Bella thanked Ravi, picking up her glass.

"Yes, I would love to meet some of your friends." She said, looking as stunning as ever on the stool, and very happy, starting to settle in.

Her body slightly moving to the fast rhythm of the South American beat fused with techno, she took the slender slice of watermelon skin that stood in the glass and stirred its contents. She leaned forward and took a delicate sip. I watched her every move, her neck arched forward. Long and slender, her brown hair, slightly wavy down her side. Even these minute moves seemed very sensuous to me.

I took my drink and had a sip; I flicked some of her hair back from the side of her face and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Bella, you look simply stunning, amazing," I whispered in her ear. "Let me know if you feel like something to eat, or anything you want."

She nodded as I run my hand down her back, feeling her soft skin over her the muscles and sinew of her back. Reaching the leather of the dress, I stilled my arm lightly around her. She turned to face me, gave me a kiss, and then ran her finger over my lips, looking deep into my eyes.

I kissed the tip of her finger and gave her nail a light bite between my teeth. She left her finger there and we sat. On our bar stools staring, the moment stretched.

I saw Aaron and Max with two very good-looking young women, come across from the entrance towards the bar. Aaron was leading the way and pointing us out at the bar, quickly moving toward us.

"Hey Edward, How's your Holiday." He laughed as I stood, he then wrapped his arms around me "We miss you already!" he finished as he moved back. Max grabbed me in a similar muscular embrace and said "Yeah me too!"

The boys were in fine spirits and dressed in their best nightclub gear, Aaron in a tight short-sleeved shirt showing his muscular body, jeans and black D&G well shined leather boots. Max had a sports jacket and a blue shirt with the top buttons open and a pair of black Boss jeans. The girls had tight, short sequined dresses one red and one aqua blue, which reflected the red lights of the Mayahuel, low cut tops revealing ample cleavage and high heels.

Max moved from his tight embrace with a few back slaps as Aaron commenced introductions, "Edward this is Linda and Tiffany", they both smiled and gave little waves and mouthed "Hello Edward". Bella had moved from her stool and stood beside me.

"Bella, this is Aaron and Max, ladies this is Bella" Aaron moved forward as Bella shook his hand. He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. Which she seemed to flinch slightly, Max smiled and gave a quiet "Hello."

"Okay, Drinks everyone? I have a tab; just tell Ravi what you want." I said pointing at the bar where Ravi had moved back and was waiting for the inevitable orders.

"Hey guys what do you want?" Ravi asked, arms spread across the bar. I looked at the girls and recalled them as the girls I had seen Aaron and Max flirting with the night before, as I left them to go to Max's Fish.

We stood around the bar. We had a few drinks, talked and joked. Linda asked Bella where she was from, obviously picking up her Australian accent above the increasing noise of the bar, as the evening crowd began to swell. Aaron and Max both took their respective girls around the waist, squeezing in against their bodies.

The jokes and talk flowed fast as I held Bella and listened. The girls asked Bella about Australia, her clothes, her jewellery, and complimenting her on how good she looked. I listened just nodding and laughing at the appropriate times. I watched Bella, feeling her waist and then her bottom discreetly with my hand. Her body gravitated, pushing in, toward my touch.

Time passed as we talked and drunk. We experimented with Ravi's drink menu. The laughter grew as the bar music crept up. After a while, the bar was packed and we were in the swing of the music and the electrifying vibe of the Mayahuel on a Saturday night. Soon I noticed that on my watch it was 9.30pm. How time flew, now we had company and conversation. It was fun but I thought how I preferred when I was alone with Bella, time seemed to be frozen.

"Hey guys how about we go up to my booth upstairs and have something to eat?" I suggest loudly above the noise. Aaron and Max nodded and grabbed Linda and Tiffany's hands. I took Bella's hand and we headed across to the stairs that lead upstairs.

The stairs back near the entrance lead up to a large balcony under the high ceiling of the Mayahuel. The dim red lights lit up a number of leather-seated booths. The booth that was reserved by Ravi and Phillip for me, was in the far corner with a view over the whole venue. I slid into the booth with Bella following,

The others moved either side of us.

Bella seemed to be enjoying the jovial conversation and she seemed to be having a ball. The waitress, after we had discussed the menu, after Ravi's Chef Luis suggestions, which by the way, was one of the talking points of Manhattan's cutting edge fusion cuisine scene, ordered a number of dishes agreeing to share.

Bella leant against me in the booth. I ran my hand up her silk stockings and felt her upper thigh; she pushed her body gently but firmly into mine. The table chattered and laughed away as we waited for our dishes. My hand moved up her thigh and felt the top of the stockings, her suspenders, and the soft touch of her flesh. Although I was in conversation with Aaron, Max and the girls, my mind and senses where all focussed on Bella.

She was so happy and tossed her hair about with laughter. The drinks obviously had loosened her from her initial shyness. I moved my hand along the suspenders until I felt the soft fabric and lace of her La Perla lingerie panties.

I remembered picking only that morning. I could feel through them the small curve of her pelvis and mound; I could feel the extra warmth and wetness through the fabric.

Bella turned her head and looked at me with an intense sexual look. I turned towards her, looking deep into her eyes. Everyone tasted the different dishes with the forks as the food melted in their mouths.

Bella gave me a kiss and then moved a portion of shrimp from the Camaron Vieras Con Chorizo that she ordered. The seared shrimp and scallops stuffed with Chorizo's melted in my mouth with a bite of black pepper. As I tasted it, she ran her finger over my lips,

"Edward thank you!" she whispered as I kissed her finger and moved my other hand down her panties and into the hot moist warmth under the table.

"No thank you Bella" I said.

As we kissed, Tiffany had moved from Max's embrace.

"Where's the bathroom, is their one up here?" she interrupted asking me.

"Yes just back along towards the stairs, just before them to the right" I said.

"Come on Linda, Bella, want to come? She asked. Linda moved away from Aaron "Yes Okay, I think I need to" she laughed.

Bella gave me an enquiring look, then looked back at the girls who were now standing "Okay, yes me too!" she said laughing as she stood up.

Bella and the girls moved off, my eyes followed Bella; she looked so hot from behind, I hardly noticed the others.

"Okay Edward, where the hell did you get that Babe!" Aaron said loudly when they had moved away from our booth.

"Oh bumped into her the other night," I said quietly.

"You're a fucking lucky man, as always, Edward, she is fucking hot!" Max chimed.

"Yeah, I know, she is a lovely girl."

"About time, we thought you had given up on women after that bitch Tanya, fucking nympho, and psycho!" Aaron said knocking back a tequila shot, he had poured himself from the bottle he had just ordered, and breaking into huge laughter.

'Yeah, yeah, well we all make mistakes" I answered dryly.

"Edward you never make mistakes, but that was a big one, anyway I think you have found an awesome woman there, mate." He said pouring another.

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about you anymore!" Max Laughed.

"Hey Aaron take it easy on that stuff, you know you can't handle your booze!" I said, seriously looking at Aaron as he knocked the next shot back quickly.

"I know I'm celebrating….I get to run the desk while you're gone!" he said spilling a bit down his lips and chin, and then wiping his chin with his forearm.

"Okay I have to talk to you idiots about that, I'm actually not going diving with my mates in the Philippines. I will have the next week or so off, but I…" I paused as I thought yes I am not leaving New York while Bella is here, but I also had to wait for Aro.

"I am staying and having some time with Bella" I finished.

"Yeah, I understand that, she sure beats a couple of smelly diving guys and some fucking fish!" laughed Max. He was never one to do much outdoors, and would avoid all exercise and activities that Aaron and I loved, in our spare time.

"Yeah, but listen carefully you clowns, I also have to be around as I am waiting on… well negotiating, some damn big business, some big orders for the market, and If I Get the Call I will be in…Okay! And we will have a lot to do..." I said sternly

"Like what business, what orders? Aaron asked.

"Big orders and yes we can smack the markets around if we get them." I said knowingly; Aaron being young and full of energy loved it when we smacked the other banks and markets around when trading.

"Great, can't wait, so which way, what are they? " He asked.

"Can't tell you, till I know, don't want you stuffing things up while I'm not there, Keep it quiet or I'll have your arse ..Okay?" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, sure Edward" he replied with a questioning frown.

I thought that wether it was wise telling them. I also though I did not really want the call now. I wanted the weeks to be with Bella, to make love to Bella again, and just be in her arms.

Aaron and Max had gone quiet and looked deep in thought under the soft red light of the booth. The girls and Bella came tumbling out of the bathrooms and were all laughing and giggling. Bella looked very happy, when she saw me looking at her coming back. She was still wobbling on those heals. Yes, she still had not quite worked out "how to drive" them as she had said at the Tribeca, but she looked as sexually elegant as she moved back towards the booth.

"Okay Edward, Ladies, lets go Dancing, let's go to Touch, and shake our arses!" Aaron yelled across the table as they arrived.

At first, I thought I did not want to, then looking at Bella and how beautiful she was, I felt that I would love to dance with her. It had been years since I had danced. 'It had been forever, no, it was never. I had never danced with a girl who I felt this way about' I thought.

Linda and Tiffany turned to Bella virtually squealing. "Yes you Got to come the Touch, it's awesome, the DJ's are the best!" in unison.

Bella looked at them and then to me obviously wondering wether to say yes. Her face so young and soft, the broad smile of her red lips. Her smile, highlighted by the light and the white of her face. Her brown long hair was now ruffled and curving down the side of her perfect face. The diamonds of the necklace shone brightly above her beautiful cleavage and the leather dress, hugging her body tight and the curves of her hips framing the top of her long legs.

'Yes, lets go" I said, thinking about dancing, holding her body close against mine and feeling her moving to the music sensuously in my arms. I then thought about her body, writhing with the music and making love to her, to the beat. I closed my eyes as I thought about our bodies making love. I imagined her, lying naked in the crisp cool cotton sheets of my bed. Making love to Bella repeatedly, as we did the night before and watching the sun dawn over her body.

"Yes let's go." I repeated slapping Aaron on the back as I stood with my eyes fixed upon Bella.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**As always, I love to read what you think.**

**;D**

**AMV**

TwitterAstonMartinVanq


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. **

**A/N: **I love this chapter so much; I have to give credit where credit is due.

I finally have gotten my other half to come out of the FF closet! YES, You read right!

I wanted Bella and Edward to have distinct voices and thought the best way was to get a man to write Edwards part. I asked my Husband to do it, and he said YES.

I think all those hours asking me to get off the computer may have done it.

"If you can't beat them join them!" So joined me, he has. And I think he does a damn fine job. (Seeing, as we have never done this kind of thing before.)

WELL hang onto your panties! LOL. Some wonderful, Lemons ahead.

**Now I have outed him, give him some love, and send us a review.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**AMV**

**EPOV****: ** Takes us back 4 years ago (for the last time)

**CHAPTER 16**

The drive across Town to west 52nd street was a blur as Dave manoeuvred the Merc swiftly, with Aaron in his new yellow Lamborghini Gallardo able to keep up. Dave's experience behind the wheel gave him the edge over Aaron. We pulled up outside 240, the building had a crowd milling outside on the footpath. Touch's three floors had started to be the place to be. Well-dressed guys surrounded by gorgeous women queued on the hope of getting in. The doormen had become selective, with regulars, nodded at and let through the queue.

Although not a regular, they recognised me, as Bella and I alighted from the car, saying goodbye to Dave. Aaron pulling up behind, let Max and the girls out of the car as he handed the keys to the valet that had come to his car as it stopped. The girls spilled onto the sidewalk adjusting their clothes after being cramped into the back, whilst Aaron drove his new baby with Max in the front.

"Howdy, Edward." The taller of the two doormen said as I approached.

"They with you?" He asked looking towards Aaron, Max and the girls catching up to us.

"Sure, they okay?" I asked

"Yeah not a problem." Andy said, then talking into the tiny microphone he had on his lapel, above his Touch security badge.

"Hey Edward's here – get a booth available – for six." He spoke into it.

"There you go Edward, should be a booth for you on level 3 by the time you get up there, have a drink in the Solarium whilst they get one available."

"Thanks Andy." I replied as I took Bella's hand and walked into the mezzanine level of Touch. Wondering if, at Andy's request, some people were being asked to move from the lush booths of the VIP section of Touch. This generally made me feel a bit sad and embarrassed as I hardly had been here in the past year.

The Solarium was on the second floor and had a huge plate glass window featured, looking out and down on 52nd street, which was busy with people and Saturday night traffic. The other walls were dimly lit, floor to ceiling large opaque white glass with artistic patterns of branches of oaks in winter silhouetted, the light giving a misty glow. The Long bar also had similar lit back dropping above the shelves of different bottles of spirits from all over the world. Comfortable long lounges lined the wall at the back, the floor area had well-spaced two seater leather low lounges with single seats facing them. It was crowded and all the seats were taken.

My arm around Bella we walked to the bar. She fitted naturally in my arm against my body. As she walked, I could feel the movement of her hip against mine. I ran my arm down her wast and felt the smooth curve of her tight backside under the cool of the leather. Aaron, Max, Tiffany and Linda followed behind.

We settled at the bar and I ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne that arrived nestled, in a large pewter silver ice bucket with six glasses placed before us. I watched Bella's every move as we toasted each other and finished off the bottle.

She looked so stunning in her tight black leather Dior dress and heels. Her white skin glowing in the light emanating from between the silhouetted naked tree's on the walls. As I drank, the cold bubbles of the champagne cleansed my mouth and palate from the drinks and food of our time at the Mayahuel.

I thought of her, standing alone in front of me, in a forest in winter in the cold as the light of dawn came through the mist and the branches. I imagined walking up to her, holding her and kissing her. Then undoing the zip at the back her dress and slowly lowering her top to reveal those perfect shapely breasts, her nipples erect with the cold. I looked at her chest as she smiled and thought of that image, of her nipples standing erect surrounded by her extraordinarily large areolas.

I then imagined running my hand down her cold skin, to pinch her nipple between my thumb and index finger as I lowered my mouth to gently kiss, then a gentle lick before I take the nipple and part of areola into my mouth. Feeling the hardness of the nipple against my tongue and the warmth of my moist mouth. I give a gentle and long bite of the tip of the nipple with my front teeth. She sensually makes a slight moan as she arched her back pushing her body against mine.

I stood staring at Bella deeply in the Solarium bar with the silhouetted branches behind her. Deep in thought of that dream, hardly aware of the conversation going on between Max and Aaron and the girls. Bella smiled at me as she looked into my eyes and seemed to have seen in them, my thoughts.

She leant closer to me and whispered. "So what are you thinking Edward?"

It brought me back to the noise and buzz of the Touch Solarium bar. I realised that I had hardened down the side of my boxers and trouser leg as I imagined Bella in the forest half-naked before me. She then gave a quiet laugh.

"I know, I was thinking something similar myself." As she ran her finger discreetly down my length against my leg.

"Yes, sorry, you are just so beautiful; I can't stop thinking about making love to you." I whispered back in her ear. She nodded "Me to!"

Aaron then interrupted. "Okay let's go upstairs and dance, the champers is done!" He said shoving the bottle into the ice neck first as he held the base.

"You lovers coming or what?" He asked us. Max and Tiffany had already turned and headed off. Aaron grabbed Linda round the waist and turned in pursuit.

"I suppose a few dances would be good, great DJ's upstairs." I said to Bella with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yes we can warm up." She smiled cheekily.

The VIP third floor was a huge auditorium, and the sound system and light show was unbelievable. The dance floor was packed and the people were wildly dancing to the sound pumping out from the huge hang speakers that hung from the rows of light on the ceiling. The DJ stage was high at the end, also surrounded by lights and speakers.

The six of us entered the floor to the blaze of music, lights, and moved into the throng of moving bodies dancing and gyrating to the music. Bella held my hand tightly, and was looking about the packed dance floor as we moved towards the centre of the throng. I noticed she was starting to move her head and body to the beat. I pulled her in closely, then started to dance.

We danced and moved for a number of songs. Aaron, Max and the girls nearby were also getting onto it. Eventually sweat made my shirt cling to my body and I could see beads of sweat running down the side of Bella's face and on her upper chest. She swayed and moved to the music with her eyes shut, as she did the night I first saw her near the jukebox at Max Fish's. After a song she had removed her heels and held them together by the straps in one hand, occasionally swirling round and opening her eyes to look at the Touch's crowded and moving dance floor.

We moved about and danced increasingly looser as our bodies and eyes began to devour each other. Soon we were slightly rubbing against each other, our hips, and torso enticing each other. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. Her arms went around my waist, our hips moved together to the music, and we pushed our pelvic areas in hard against each other. I could feel the heat of her body through the now warm leather and as we kissed, the warmth of the sweat on her face.

We kissed harder and I could feel my hardness running against her body. She responded by pushing her pelvis and thighs in against me. She moved her body up and down, against me, to the music. Our eyes shut, it seemed as If we were making love on the dance floor as the lights flashed about us, piercing through the darkness of my shut eyes. I moved my hands around and down her waist, clenched her backside, and pulled her into my hardness that pulsated against the fabric of my boxers and pants. She moaned as she moved to the music and responded to mine.

We kissed and moved to the music for what seemed an eternity and then she moved her lips across my sweat covered cheek towards my ear.

"Edward, lets go somewhere, I want to make love." She said pressing her lips against my ear and then she licked a bead of sweat that run down the side of my face from my sideburn and then bit my earlobe. She felt hot all over, I squeezed her tight buttocks and pushed harder against her as I heard her breath heavily down the side of my face and across my ear.

"Yes, yes, here? My place?" I asked loudly above the music.

"Your place please now." She replied moving away from my body and taking my hand. She started pulling me through the crowd towards the exit, and before we knew it we were entering the lift. As the doors shut behind us I grabbed her fully again and kissed her hard. Our tongues feverishly moving around each other's. I run my hand down over her arse squeezing her cheeks hard and then found the hem of the leather dress, I pulled it up. I could feel the warmth of her body flow across my hands. I moved one of my hands back over her smooth bottom cheek and moved between her legs, and could feel the warmth her pussy. She moaned as I pushed my fingers past the curved bottom and across the lips that was hot with wetness.

She run her hand down my wet shirtfront, across my ribs, then down over my muscular abdomen, she held my penis hard as we kissed. I inserted more fingers, fully pulling her up against my body she arched her back and stood on her toes leaning in. Her hand was pushing hard against me, moving up and down my length. We felt the lift slow to a stop and reluctantly moved our hands away from each other and pulled our bodies apart.

"My Place." I said, looking into her dark brown eyes that increasingly seemed to hypnotise me. "It's close, not far!"

"Yes, Yes." She breathed deeply as the lift doors opened. A group of people waiting looked in saw us and stepped back so we could exit.

Arm in arm we moved through them and went through the front door. Andy and the other doorman had a huge crowd queued in front of them which curved around and along the wall, down the sidewalk of 52nd street. They did not notice as we walked briskly out to the kerb.

I saw the lights of the Mercedes across the road switch on. Thank god, I thought, Dave ever on the ball had seen us exit and was now cranking up the Mercedes and headed across the street in one swift movement to pick us up. I could not wait to make love to Bella again, and every second now seemed like an hour.

Dave pulled the Merc up at the kerb, I opened the door immediately for Bella, she tossed her high heels in across the seat and slid in. I moved in next to her, put my arm around her, and gave her a kiss. Dave immediately headed off, I did not need to tell him where to go, he seemed to understand from our body language with a prescience that the destination was home.

As he drove, Bella and myself continued kissing. My hands moved up and down her waist, upper legs and my fingers dug deep into her flesh at her hips and her upper thighs. She responded with hard grasps of my torso and waist as we kissed passionately. Her breathing was deep and she would, as we occasionally parted say my name.

Dave pulled up outside my apartment and we quickly exited the car, Bella grabbing her shoes. We entered the house and she laughed as we went down the stairs as she adjusted her eyes to the bright light of the white room. The cold air of air-conditioning touched our breath.

"I love this room Edward." She said as we descended to the floor below. Moving round the stairs to the large mahogany framed cast Iron lift door, we entered and I pressed the gold button of floor 6. We stared at each other, breathed deeply as the lift slowly, and silently moved upwards.

She looked down at her feet and noticed from the dancing, the souls of her stockings now had holes and some toes had broken through the black sheer of the silk.

"Oh my stockings!" She laughed "I should have kept the stilettos on." She said bending over and raising one foot to examine the worn soul of the stocking and her feet.

"You can put them back on if you want." I said smiling. "I really enjoyed dancing with you, I normally don't dance." I said.

She smiled back and bending further over began putting one shoe back on.

"Yes it was fun." She said.

"We will have to do that again." I replied as the lift pulled to a stop, with the gold arrow arm of the half-crescent pointing to the six.

I opened the cast iron doors and Bella stumbled on one heel as she went to exit, gasping "Oh no!" As she nearly fell over. I grabbed her by the waist to stop her falling, swung her up and into my arms, and carried her out of the lift kissing her.

I carried her across the entrance area of floor six, past the lounges and towards the bed and gently laid her down on the bed. She laughed again as she threw her arms out and across the white expanse of the bed, one hand still holding a stiletto.

I stood back "You are so beautiful Bella." I said, my eyes moving over her outstretched body.

"Want a drink? Champagne, Margarita…or…" I said, thinking I should be making love to her right now, that getting drinks would take me away from her.

"Oh either," she laughed, frowning from the thought of making a decision. "Or both."

"Okay wait here a second…Mmm and some music…" I move across the room and from the coffee table near the lounge and picked up the remote. Pointing it across at the stereo on the wall I flicked play. I had borrowed Dave's Stone Roses CD since Bella had indicated she loved it, the speakers crept up with the opening chords and sounds of "I wanna be adored." I moved across the room to the space near the spiral stairs, that came down from the top floor and the small bar area. I removed a bottle of champagne and started to remove the gold foil around the cork.

Turning around I saw Bella sitting up at the end of the bed putting the other stiletto on. Her leg bent at the knee and pulling up the hem of her dress, revealing the end of the stocking and the black straps of the La Perla garters attached. She was watching me as she tried to put the shoe on and smiled when she heard the music.

I pointed the bottle her way as I edged the cork off and it made a loud popping nose as the cork shot across the room, hitting the roof. She tossed her hair back and laughed at it as it bounced off the roof and over her. She then laid back across the soft bedcovers, the white of the linen contrasting to the dark black leather of her dress and stockings.

I grabbed two champagne glasses from the shelf above the bar area and walked back towards Bella. I placed them on the top of the bedside table and slid next to Bella, running my hand over her stomach and down to the top of her legs, and felt the warm flesh of her leg above the silk stockings. She closed her eyes and laid there next to me. I moved my body along side her and kissed her cheek as I moved my hand to touch the black lace of her panties and felt her warmth. She moaned and kissed me on the lips as she turned her body sideways against mine.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes. I could see her deep brown eyes, the innocence, their warmth, their trust, and their love. I thought of the feelings that she stirred with in me. I had never felt this way about a woman before. It was strong, and the powerful feelings she evoked within me. It also made me feel weak and vulnerable. Since my parents shocking deaths, I had thought I had lost all sense of feeling, especially of love.

I kissed Bella and moving back ran my finger down the side of her face gently feeling every pore, every line, and its amazing softness. My other hand still resting on her black panties and the warmth and curves of her mound underneath.

"Bella…" I paused not knowing why, but heard the words that came from my heart and not my head.

"I love being with you, a lot, I would like you to stay with me here for a while..."

I stopped and tried to think about what I was saying but I heard my reason from within say, 'Edward let love rule.' Then finishing to Bella,

"I don't think if we make love once more, I could take you back to the Tribeca and be alone again."

She smiled and looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes Edward, yes, I couldn't either, I feel that so much too." Then she laughed softly "Its weird, I have never felt this before, I felt this feeling moments before we met and its like…its like we were meant to be…" Her words trailing off and she looked at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

The soft kiss then turned into a long hard passionate kiss. Our hands in increasing passion moved and fingers dug deeply into each other's flesh. Then moving my body down along hers I pulled her dress up. She arched her back to allow it to come higher and leant her head back into the pillow.

I slowly moved her black lace La Perla panties down from her flat stomach, over her fine white skin and hips as I moved my head down. She raised her legs as I moved the panties down her legs over her knees and then around her ankles. I moved down and sat slightly up as I pulled the panties over her stilettos and heels and kissed them before I throw them across the bed. Bella spread her arms across the bed, her head leaning back, and her eyes shut.

She slowly parted her legs as I moved myself back up her body kissing and licking her legs. Feeling her soft skin with my lips. Her legs trembled as I moved up between them higher until I kissed the lips of her virgina gently, and then moved my tongue across the lips, and gently inside. She was sighing and her body trembled as my tongue tasted her moisture. It was warm and smooth as honey.

With my fingers of one hand, I moved up and over her mound and parted the lips, my tongue extended further up and down inside. She was now arching her back, and I looking up, could see her stomach arched, the top of the dress, the curves of her breast and chest were breathing deep. With her arms outstretched, her fingers were starting to clutch and pull the linen sheets between them.

My tongue moving up and down found her now erect clitoris and I moved my lips down over it. I pushed hard against it with my mouth, then starting sucking the clitoris gently at first. As her body tightened and bucked on the bed, I increased the sucking, occasionally pushing my tongue hard against her clitoris, down, and into the warm of her pussy. I then felt the increasing warmth and hot flow of moisture fill my mouth as she let out a cry of ecstasy.

Her hands had grabbed my hair either side of my face and was pulling me hard into her pelvis as I continued to lick and suck. Her back arching as she pulled me tightly, her breathing heavy and deep.

Stopping, I sat up on my knees, between her outstretched legs and the stockings, her hands releasing my hair and she opened her eyes and run her hands over her now sweating brow. Her knees where bent and the garter bands were stretched tight on the stockings. I lifted her lower leg up kissing her leg and then kissed the heel of her stiletto.

I then stood up off the bed, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it up and over my head, some buttons ripping at the cotton before popping off and disappearing across the room. I pulled the shirt hard around my wrists and clenched my hands, the cufflinks snapped open as I removed the shirt from my body.

Bella had opened her eyes and watched me standing before her, with my naked chest in the half-light of the room before her. I undid my trousers, pulled them down, and stepped out of them. I was hard and fully erect as I lowered myself back onto Bella and moved inside her.

Her whole body trembled as my penis glided further up inside her very wet pussy. As I lowered my chest she wrapped her arms around my waist and then back as she pulled me hard down onto herself. She was arching her back and started bucking wildly as she moaned and bit her lip. I moved ever increasingly up and down and further inside until I felt her body, both outside and deep inside tense ready to cum again.

I felt myself nearly about to explode but bit my lip and held her tight as she came with a loud scream. Her legs and knees pushing in hard against me from the side. Her back arching and her breast, under the leather,

Heaved upwards.

I kissed her hard, she bit my lip as I grabbed the top of her leather Dior dress and dragged the top and the lace top of the La Perla bra back down over her breast. The white curves of her breast with erect nipples glowing in the light with sweat as I pulled the top and bra down to around her waist. The straps of her bra breaking against her shoulders and collar bone as I pulled it.

Our bodies moved and heaved against each other, Bella sighs and moans, her eyes were shut. I stopped kissing her mouth and moved down and kissed her breast. I held it firmly in one hand, I kissed, licked, and teasingly bit her nipple in an increasing frenzy of passion as she kept Cumming. I could not hold on any longer and I felt my penis fully engorged with blood tingling hard at the end. I also could feel her around me, hot and tingling. I felt the surge as I came. Bella screamed my name as she came again in ecstasy, as I exploded with force inside her and her legs and knees squeezed into me hard.

I felt a huge wave of energy explode from both of us at this moment. Like a wave of heat and power that ran through my body with unbelievable force and strength. It was like the force that could create the universe, create life. It was overwhelming. I felt a feeling I had never felt before, or had imagined existed.

We dug our fingers deep into each other and held each other tight. I could feel my stomach muscles resting in a pool of sweat that had formed around her belly button. Our bodies were bathed in sweat. I felt her lips against my cheek as my head rested next to hers and on her shoulders. We were both breathing hard and panting as we held each other.

Slowly our heartbeats and breathing came back to normal levels as I lay on top of Bella. I rolled to her side releasing from the hard grip my hands had on her waist, and looked at her, she moved her head sideways, and we kissed.

"Wow, Fuck, your unbelievable." I said, and saw her give that lovely little laugh of hers.

"Yes… Wow Edward, wow….I never thought I would ever have an orgasm and now ...and now," she said starting to blush.

"Now three ...in one, or at once. My god, you know what I mean?" she said sounding a bit embarrassed at what she was saying.

"Yes Bella, I know. It was, it was like...Shit words don't describe it...an explosion of energy between us, my god." I said wondering if what I had felt was for real.

We lay beside each other for a while and just looked at each other. Then leaning back to get the glasses, I started pouring the champagne and wiped the last beads of sweat from my brow.

"Sorry, I think I destroyed some of your new clothes, here a nice cold drink." I said passing her the glass.

"You destroyed me!" she laughed "Who cares about the clothes!" she finished taking a sip. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

We spent the night holding each other closely and made love again as the dawn broke over New York through the window. I made her breakfast up on the roof and then we swam and made love again in the pool. Each time the passion and the energy between us seemed to increase. It was awesome.

That afternoon we spent lazing round the pool and had a rest and sleep on the Egyptian daybed in the marquee near the pool. Then as the sun was setting, I called Dave and we went to the Tribeca and grabbed Bella's things and returned to my apartment.

We spent the evening there, down on level five which I had converted into a movie theatre, Bella picking some movies from the collection I had gathered over the years. Then selecting alternatively, music from my large collection of vinyl albums I had collected, sometimes classical, other time's rock and alternative albums or CD's.

We chatted and talked about many things but we mainly held each other, kissing and then, again making love.

The next days I took Bella around Manhattan. To Central Park, a carriage ride across the park. To the Museum of Natural History, saw Swan Lake at the Lincoln centre. We went out every night, to different restaurants, bars, and nightclubs, always ending up with Bella in my arms and making love passionately.

Time seemed to both be frozen and go fast. I could not imagine life without Bella with me. She seemed to become part of my soul. I did not want to see anybody else or do anything without Bella. We went to concerts always in each other's arm, sweating as we danced and moved to the music. It was heaven to me as each day passed.

Then after a week or two, on the Monday, my mobile rang and I saw that on its screen it was Aro ringing. 'My god' I had forgotten about him, looking at Bella naked, swimming across the pool as I watched. 'Shit,' I thought as I pushed the phone to answer.

"Aro, you back?" I asked reluctantly, with the thoughts of what we had discussed and what this call may be about.

"No, I am still in Geneva; we have the green light, you ready?" Aro asked in his distinctive calm whispering voice.

I felt a surge of anxiety, a panic attack virtually. I did not want this call now.

"Ah, shit...yes, I suppose." I replied quietly looking at Bella's gorgeous body in the water.

"What do you mean, I suppose Edward, this is what you wanted, is there a problem?" Aro responded, I could hear in his voice, one of anger and worry.

"Yeh, but…but." I said thinking what this would mean to Bella and me. I did not want this at this moment. I loved Bella, I realised more than anything did.

"But what!" Aro said his voice displaying annoyance "What the fuck is your problem Edward?"

"I don't think we should do it, it has too many other effects, I don't think it is right, it might, but be the time…" I said as I rambled off the excuses that came to mind.

"Its time alright, if you want this and you want these bastards! What the fuck are you on about." Aro yelled over the phone.

"Shit sorry Aro, I am…I am …shit I'm in love, I don't want to do it anymore…" I replied weakly.

"What? That girl Bella." He said, as I thought how the hell did her know her name, who the fuck was watching me, no us. I saw her getting out of the pool and walking to the marquee. Her beautiful body listening with water in the sunlight, her wet brown her dripping down her back.

"Yes Bella…"I started, and then Aro interrupted his voice getting louder.

"Get a fucking grip, it's on, its time, it's too big for shit like that."

"It's not shit Aro!" I responded angrily "I love her, its fucking special, fuck off!" I was about to hang up when Aro screamed down the phone

"You have no fucking choice, too much is at stake, I've put my bloody life on the line on this, so have you, so has this bloody Bella of yours! If she gets in the way she's dead!"

" Are you threatening me?" I snapped standing up "Are you threatening me? Are you fucking threatening Bella?"

"I'm not, but I will tell you, that your life and hers is worth shit if you stuff this, if you break this deal…." He stopped, then continuing in a calm but dark voice "Like your Father and your mother, don't fuck up now Edward I am warning you!" 

I thought about what he said. I thought how the hell I could get out of this now. How I could risk Bella, the only person I had loved apart from my mother and father in my life. My head throbbed with the fear, the anger, and the situation I was now in.

Then Aro continued since I had not responded.

"Get rid of the fucking girl Edward, get this done, then go get her if you want. But now you have this to do...Its too late, its time, we have the green light...A red light will piss them off!" Aro said.

He hangs up. I sat back down, as I felt dizzy, my head throbbed, and my heart was pounding. I sat in the deck chair, held my head in my hands, and pushed them back through my hair. 'Fuck me, NO' I screamed silently in my thoughts. I could not loose Bella, I could not let her get hurt, no killed, like my mother, I thought of why my father killed himself to try to stop that. It did not work. I could not think, my head hurt too much.

Bella was walking back from the marquee wearing a see through white silk gown. Her body underneath glistened in the sunlight with water. The silk clung transparently to the wetness of her body and her nipples pushed against the fabric. She looked like a Greek goddess as she walked sensuously across to me. She was so beautiful, but I felt sick to my stomach. 'What have you done Edward, my god' I thought.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked as she bent over me in the chair and kissed the top of my head.

"You okay? You look pale and you're so hot." She said putting her hand over my forehead. "Who was that you were talking to?" she asked.

I looked at her, into her beautiful eyes, I could not answer at first, I did not know what to say, I did not know what to do.

"Oh, mmm work, nothing, yeah, sorry don't feel too well, sorry, I have to lie down I think." I said as my mind thought at a hundred miles per hour.

Bella leant down and kissed me on the forehead. She then stood up and held out her hand and delicate fingers

"Here let me help you, lie down in the pool house, I'll get you a mineral water." She said taking my hand and pulling me up from the deck chair. My body was limp, I felt weak all over. I was moving from a dream to a nightmare and felt powerless for only the second time in my life.

Aro's words reverberated round my head. "Get rid of the fucking girl Edward", "If she gets in the way she's dead!" She is not any fucking girl, I thought, she is the woman I love, the only women I have loved. I could not risk her getting hurt, I do not care if I was hurt, or killed, I meant nothing, and she meant everything, I thought. As I let, Bella lead me by the pool to the marquee.

I lay on the day bed and put my hands over my eyes gripping my forehead. I could feel it throbbing with the beat of my heart. My god what have I done, what am I doing.

Bella headed off and soon came back with a large glass of water and wet hand towel, she lifted my hands from my forehead and placed it on my forehead. She kissed my cheek,

"You sure you're okay Edward, what's wrong?" she asked her voice sounding very worried.

"I'll be okay, give me a minute, just a minute." I said softly, I did not want just a minute; I wanted an eternity, alone with Bella. Why now, why now, I thought.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed, I'll be back in the minute, sure your okay?" She asked.

"Yes sure, yeah sure, don't worry."

I lay there trying to think, I could not risk Bella, and I could not see her get hurt, because of me. I had no choice. I had to protect her. Aro had said "get this done, and then go get her if you want," could I. How? I thought. It will break her heart, I knew this. It would break mine. I had enough heartbreak. Now I had a heart and I do not want to loose it. 'FUCK' I screamed in my thoughts.

I could not loose her, but I could not let her get hurt. What could I tell her? I could not risk telling her what was about to happen. They thought my mother knew too much, my father's death did not satisfy their fears and worries.

I thought if I broke it off with Bella, how could I do it without hurting her. It was going to hurt me enough, but that did not matter, it did matter how hurt Bella would be. Would she ever forgive me? If I did, how could I get her back? How would I find her? I could not loose her totally, while I did this. Then I would have to find her and get her. Hoping she would forgive me; hoping she would still felt the same. How long would it be? Six months, a year? The questions ran through my head. Some had no answers, some half. None clear.

As I lay there, my mind raced. I then had a thought. I picked up my mobile, flicked through the directory, and pressed the call button. It rang a number of times, it seemed like ages, and then I heard the click of it being answered. I lay my head back on the pillow.

"Carlisle? Edward." I spoke weakly and near tears. STU

FFED WITH CHORIZO & ROASTED SWEET PEPPER **12**

~ O~ O ~ O ~O ~ O ~ O~ O ~

**A/N: If you want to hear**** what they were listening to in Edward Apartment, I have a link to Chapter 16 on my profile page. Stone Roses- I wanna be adored.**

**Send Edward (now I have outed him) some love, and send us a review.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**AMV**


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: We (especially Mr vanquish loved the last lot of reviews) Thanks for your support.

So now, it is onto the Island. I hope you enjoy.

We love your reviews. :D

Mr & Mrs Vanquish.

ENJOY we finally made it! LOL

PS this one has not been beated so sorry for typos! I got to work this weekend and couldn't wait! As impulsive as ever!

**Bella**

Time flew by. I had no time to think about anything but Carlisle's party. We were in a frenzy of planning.

It was kind of nice to have my mind filled with order. It gave me little or no time to dwell on anything Edward related. However I was disappointed that I had no more erotic dreams. I was kind of hoping that I may have another one of those. Instead my dreams were filed with obscure visions of Nessie when she was older. I even think in one, I was at her wedding.

I got my wish granted from M'yogo. He had agreed to show me some of his recipes and techniques.

I sat at his restaurant waiting for the lunch crowd to dissipate. The restaurant over looked the Cairns marina. Small and large boats bobbed up and down on their moorings. I watched the big reef charter boats taking tourists to visit the Great Barrier Reef, depart. I envied them, the reef was such a magical place, it was another dimension, another world below the ocean surface. However, I was not jealous of having to share it with all the throngs of tourists scrambling to get their masks and flippers, only being allowed to visit the reef in the confines of allotted sections.

Moored at the biggest birth was a huge luxury super yacht. This one even had a helicopter on one of the decks. I wondered how much it would cost to run something like that. It was beautiful, all white with slick smooth lines, looking like it would slice through the ocean waves like a knife. I bet it was even more impressive on the inside.

I was thinking of what it might look like on the inside when M'yogo came to meet me at the table. He was a softly spoken Japanese man. He looked like he was in his thirties but legend had it, that he was nearing sixty. He had genteel mannerisms and had an amazing flair of turning Australian ingredients into something spectacular. His food was a delight to the senses. A mixture of French, Japanese and modern Australian.

"Hey M, who owns that yacht?" I asked as he came to sit with me, ogling the yacht.

"Probably some sheikh from Dubai." He said in his light lilting laughter. "Last week the Sultan of Brunei was here and his boat was even bigger, apparently he got his captain to sail it here. The Sultan flew in and stayed on the yacht as he doesn't like sleeping in a room that someone else has." M'yogo said shaking his head. "I don't know why he just doesn't buy a resort himself?"

"So...Bella, you would like me to share my recipes for my Muse's with you?"

"I'd love you to show me….Why do you call them Muse?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well every little taste is an experience, even in the smallest amounts. I want to make the person think or muse about what tastes they are experiencing, well that is what I aim for. It's not the amount of food but the quality and diversity of taste sensations." He said proudly.

So M'yogo shared his recipes for his Muse's with me. Little tastes that were served in shot glasses. He made me promise to take recipes to the grave with me. I was only allowed to use them at the birthday because Carlisle was such a good man, and dined there often.

I spent the afternoon with him in the kitchen, learning the techniques to recreate the Muse's, He also showed me how to prepare his famous rose wine sorbet. I thanked him graciously, promising not to tell anyone his secrets.

I was so busy organising, sourcing, and ordering produce. Religiously doing test runs on my recipes, wanting to make sure it was going to be perfect. I really did not have time to think, not sure where the days went. But as the day got nearer, I grew more and more anxious, worrying about the smallest imperfections in my dishes.

Rose had decided to hire extra staff so I wasn't stuck in the kitchen all night, which I was grateful, but I knew I wouldn't be too far away from my creations. I had decided to mainly go with seafood, as we would be surrounded by the ocean.

I passed it with Carlisle as I was worried about cooking, Crocodile and Emus, something I had never cooked before. Kangaroo was fine, so we had come to a nice compromise. And my menu was set. We had decided to go with small offerings, canapés, which you could nibble on and relax, rather than a sit down formal event. Rose had got the menu printed up on gorgeous thick ridged white paper, the writing in gold script. I laughed when she showed me, as it looked more like it was printed for a wedding rather than a 50th birthday.

~O~O~O~

_**MUSE**_

_**Broccoli and Lobster Mousse **_

_**Home-made Smoked Salmon Profiterole **_

_**Pumpkin Mousse and Cold Prawn **_

_**Squid Ragout in Pie Pastry **_

_**Red Capsicum Mousse **_

_**CANAPES**_

_**Fresh Tasmanian Oysters with Lemon**_

_**Fresh Tasmanian Oysters with sesame and shallot **_

_**Fresh Tasmanian Oysters Shot with Poacher Gazpacho Influence**_

_**Fresh Tasmanian Oysters Shot with Poacher Shallot Cream Sauce**_

_**Gin Gazpacho and Smoked Salmon Shots**_

_**Peking Duck Breast Pancake with Hoi Sin Sauce**_

_**Coconut coated Tiger Prawns with Honey, Ginger, Soy Sauce**_

_**Queensland Scallops with Chili Pineapple Salsa**_

_**Chicken or Wagu Beef Satay – Macadamia Satay sauce**_

_**Salt and Pepper Squid**_

_**Pork and Prawn San Choy Bow**_

_**Vietnamese Duck or Prawn Rice Paper Rolls**_

_**Thai Kangaroo with green papaya salad**_

_**Rare Wagu Beef, Asparagus and Horseradish Wrap**_

_**Wattle seed Damper with wild spice dukka, Peanut oil and aged Balsamic**_

_**DESERT**_

_**Pistachio Ice Cream **_

_**White Chocolate Ice Cream **_

_**Espresso Ice Cream**_

_**Soufflé Cheese Cake**_

_**Mascarpone Cheese Cake**_

_**Rose Wine Sorbet **_

_**Orange**__** and Lychee Sorbet**_

_**Choc Dipped Strawberry's**_

_**~O~O~O~**_

I was getting a little excited, as I still could not believe, it was here! Then as I looked over the menu and I started to freak.

"Oh my fucking god!" I exclaimed rubbing my eyes.

"Relax Bella, you've done most of it already, all you need to do is get it over there and put in the fridge." Rose said soothingly.

"Have I put too much on there, or not enough, Shit Rose, Fuck I need to prep all those oysters…." I rattled, Rose cutting me off.

"That's why we have got extra staff; they will be there before lunch. You will have six/seven hours there before guests arrive. And we will be there too, don't forget. Alice will be with you in the morning and I will be there just a bit later. OK." Rose sounded more like a mother consoling a lost child.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I hope I can pull this off. I hope there are no unexpected surprises!" I said as I started to re-read the menu. Suddenly, Rose sounded like she was choking. I looked up, Rose's face was all flushed and she was holding her neck.

"You OK Rose?" I asked as I patted her on her back. She spluttered a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm fine, something just caught in my throat." She coughed out. "Hey, where's Nessie?" She asked as her coughing subsided.

"Oh, she's staying with Emily tonight and tomorrow, Wolf too. You know, just so I can focus on the damn food. Nessie was eyeing off all the Ice Cream and Sorbet in the freezer. I had to rescue a Mascarpone Cheese Cake; there were little finger marks poked in the top." I laughed. "I ended up giving her the poked slice. So yeah she's at Emily's. Emily will bring her to the pier on Saturday morning so Emmett can pick her up."

"So what are you doing tonight? Want to come over for dinner?" Rose asked, her face now returned to her normal colour.

"I'd love to, but I've still got a lot to prep and I'm going to have an early night. Alice and I have to be at the pier at 6:30am. I have to make sure all the food gets there!"

"Sure Bells, don't worry… everything looks great, you always pull these things off!" We looked at each other, our grins growing wider, Rose carried on. …"Still can't believe that tomorrow night… we will be sleeping at Double Island!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. The excitement rubbed of onto me and we bounced and danced around my lounge room, laughing and giggling like two teenagers.

Rose gave me a big hug. "Bella, you are going to love it!" She exclaimed as she left. I waved her and her Ferrari goodbye, thinking 'Of course I'm going to love it, anyone in their right mind would.' I moved back into the kitchen and poured myself a Western Australian, Margret River Sav Blanc. The taste was refreshing and slid down my throat nicely. I took the printed menu and my list out to the day bed.

The sun had sunk behind the mountains and the moon was almost full. Its light filtered through the trees and glistened, brightening the night sky. The house was silent but the night life had begun to wake. The Crickets and Curlews called and I could hear the ocean gently lap against the sand. I looked over my list and thought that I had everything under control. Everything was ready to be packed into the boat to make the trip over to the Island. It felt kind of strange not to have Nessie at home, but I knew she would be having a great time with Jake.

I wished I could take her with me, but I wouldn't have the time to fully supervise her. I knew there were many adults, but I was a little worried that as the evening went on, everyone would be rather intoxicated, I included. She was a little sad not to go to "Cars" birthday party, but as soon as I told her she was staying with Jake she squealed in delight and started to pack a bag. I laughed to myself. I finished off my drink and placed it beside the day bed. Falling almost instantly asleep.

~O~O~O~

_I was swimming, floating. The water caressing my body, enveloping me in __its warm wet hold._

_Strong arms reach around my waist and pulled me close, bringing me into his strong chest._

_Words are whispered into my ear but I can not hear them clearly. I try to turn to the voice, it sounds like home. I struggle to turn, to see who it is. I know this voice…I want to see him. I want to know what he is saying._

_~O~O~O~_

I awake to my annoying alarm, I hit snooze wanting to finish the dream, but I swear to god, it rings out the next second instead of five minutes.

I rub my eyes sleepily and am trying to recall the dream, though it's fading fast. I look down to the damn phone that woke me up, wanting to throw it at something. It then dawns on me what day it is and that I have to get to the boat.

I quickly flick on some lights, run a shower, jumping in, and try to wash as quickly as I can. Throwing on some Yogi pants and a singlet, I make sure my bag is still packed on my bed. I am relieved that it has not 'run away somewhere in the middle of the night'…these things happen, and if they do it's usually to me. It is there, thank the lord, and I go find my list, ticking off every thing that is on it.

A quite rap on the door pulls me out of my methodical checking and I go to answer it.

I sigh in relief as it is Emmett. He had come to get all the food. He had also collected the food that I had sent over to Rose and Carlisle, as I could not fit everything in at my place. I had also filled Alice's freezer and fridge. I laugh to myself, as I think that we all had been eating take out the last two nights consequently.

"Morning Bella." Emmett said as I opened the door, bringing me into a hug. He smelt really nice, all clean and soapy.

"Thanks Emmett, how much room you have in the Jeep?" I ask.

"Tons, hey Bella did you know…Apparently, 1 in 5 people in the world are Chinese. There are 5 people in my family, so it must be one of them... It is either my mum or my Dad, or my older Brother Colin, or my younger Brother Ho-Cha-Chu… But I think its Colin!" Emmett roared in laughter. So did I, because I was completely taken off guard by the joke.

"I didn't know you had a brother Colin?" I laugh.

"I don't." He chuckled back

"How about this…Two Eskimos sitting in a kayak were chilly. They lit a fire in the craft, it sank, proving once and for all that you can't have your kayak and heat it too." He laughed harder. I however, shook my head, trying not to laugh or encourage him.

"Very funny Emmett…Now lets get some of this stuff in the Jeep, there's more at Alice's." I say laughing as I picked up a palette of strawberries.

"Ooh strawberries…Man goes to the doctor, with a strawberry growing out of his head. Doc says, 'I'll give you some cream to put on it.'" Emmett laughs as he picks up one of the strawberries and pops it into his mouth.

"Emmett, that's really bad…and stop eating the food, there won't be any left for tonight!" I exclaim, at both the lame joke and the fact that he's eating my strawberries.

"Bella you have enough food to feed half of Cairns, one strawberry wont hurt." He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I caved.

"Just one more…Ok." I said with a mocking frown. He smiled and popped another in his mouth.

After half a dozen trips and a few more upstairs, Alice and I were ready to go. I felt bare not having to get Nessie or worry about Wolf. So I checked I had everything and locked the place up. The Jeep was buzzing; the three of us so excited about tonight, the trip to Palm Cove pier felt like it only lasted seconds. Jasper was waiting in a hired truck, which was filled with Alice's flowers and decorations. When we started filling the boat we realised we would have to make another trip for Alice's flowers and decorations, as the food took up almost the whole deck. Emmet told us not to worry, that he would run back to get the flowers. Jasper laughed as he told us Alice had bought out most of the florist's in a 100km radius, not to mention the online flower brokers.

"Too bad if there are any weddings or funerals today, hey Alice!" Jasper laughed bringing her in for a playful hug.

"Well they should have thought about it earlier, shouldn't they!" Alice retorts back playfully.

"Jazz you don't mind if I go with Bella and Emmett now, I'm dying to see the Island, please." She looks pleadingly up at Jasper. Who could not resist his girl.

"Yeah you go, I'll mind the flowers and bring them when Emmett get's back." Jasper laughed and kissed Alice on the nose. "I don't mind smelling like a pansy!" He laughed.

Emmett thought the pun was funny and roared in laughter. "Good one Jazz, I'll have to remember that…Pansy, that's fucking funny!" He slapped Jazz on the back and Jasper slapped him back. Alice and I just rolled our eyes at one another.

"Come on lets go." I say, breaking up the man party by the truck. I was so eager to get there. Alice reached up to kiss Jasper and skipped over to me.

"Yep I'm ready." She states.

We climb into the rocking boat and wave Jasper goodbye as Emmett slowly pulls us away from the pier.

Heading to the island was exhilarating in itself. Alice and I were jumping out of our skins. She moved closer to Emmett at the helm as I looked toward the island. It seemed to grow as we got closer. I was teased with glimpses of the resort as it was tucked into the lush rainforest gardens. All I could see was the white sand of its beach and the large deck that stretches from where it met the pier. Some of the deck over hung the rocks and sand of the beach. The deck was immense, the half-closest to the pier was uncovered, but as it got closer to the beach, a large palm thatched pitch roof, hidden behind the palms and Casuarina trees, covered it.

I turned my focus to the water underneath the boat, as Emmett slowed the engine. It was translucent and you could see the path the boat had to make between the rock reefs, submerged just below the surface of the water, just inches away. Amazing coloured fish swam clinging to the rock shelf. Bright coloured coral in all different shapes seemed to grow from the rocks and the sand. I was entranced as I watched a sea turtle swim beside the boat. The water was so full of life; I just wanted to jump in.

Alice came to stand beside me and clutched my hand as Emmett docked the boat.

"I'm sooooo excited." She squealed.

"Me too." I said as I squeezed her hand in mine. Thinking all my Christmases, Easter's and Birthdays had come at once. The anticipation was palpable.

There was a man standing on the deck waiting for us. He wore khaki pants and a green floral top emblazoned with the motif of the Island Resort.

"Hi, I'm Shaun, The manager of Double Island, Welcome." He said with a Scottish accent, something I was not expecting. He put his hand out to help us out of the boat.

"Thankyou." Alice and I said in unison.

"Not a problem. Welcome to Double Island, lets get your things to where they should be." He said, then reaching to his phone he mumbled a few things and staff were instantly by his side.

"This load is the food, I have to go back and get the rest. I'm Emmett." Emmett said, leaning over to him and giving him a firm handshake.

"No problems, Ben, Eric, Lauren this has to go to the kitchen." He motions for his staff members to start moving the boxes of food to the kitchen. They studiously and carefully move the boxes.

"Thanks Shaun." Emmett said. Eyeing the man closely. Before turning back to the helm, revving the boat and heading back to the mainland.

"Let me show you the Island, so you know where you are!" That Scottish accent was alluring; his smile was inviting and he was exceedingly handsome. Actually, he looked as if he could be Ewan McGregor's twin brother.

I was not sure what happened but I blurted out. "You look like Ewan McGregor, are you related?"

He laughed and said. "Now if I was, I'd have all the girls flocking." Alice and I both laughed and smiled at each other.

"Come on girls, let me show you around." He said as he led us down the pier toward the deck.

It was stunning to say the least. Off the pier was the large deck, this end was un covered with sun lounges facing the mainland and Palm Cove. As we walked along its length and got closer to the beach, it was covered with a large pitched palm thatched roof. Large wicker lounges upholstered in white canvas were placed in casual settings, looking out to the mainland. Bouquets of flowers were placed on the coffee tables. Walking past these, still on the covered part of the deck were intimate dinning settings intricately carved in tropical woods.

I daydreamed of eating breakfast out here, watching the sun light up the mainland. We past the dinning tables and entered a huge palm thatched building. It was the restaurant. The ceiling was high and had large wicker fans slowly circulating. Three sides were open; the tropical plants growing just outside made it look like they were living walls. Again, there were delicately carved dining tables and chairs.

The closed side housed the bar, which was hand carved in red timber with a high gloss finish, matching bar stools ran its length. Behind the bar, the wall was lined with glass shelving holding Liquors, some I had never even seen before. On the counter was a huge bowl of tropical fruits, mango, dragon fruit, papaya, pineapples and more. Behind the bar was also a large opening. Shaun led us through. It was the kitchen.

I was over whelmed firstly by what I had already seen but looking around the kitchen, I was in shock. It was a massive state of the art commercial kitchen. Shaun slid double doors that were on the wall aside. Gesturing in side, I saw all my food boxes neatly stacked. It was the biggest cold room I had ever seen. It was nearly the size of my whole apartment.

"That's it! I'm never leaving!" I stated, drooling over the kitchen and the cold room.

"But wait there's more, come with me!" Shaun said grabbing our hands and dragging us out of the kitchen.

He led us out of the kitchen and past round the bar. We walked into a huge paved area in where the lagoon style pool was. It was surrounded by superbly lush landscaped gardens. Pandanus palms, Heliconias, Ornamental gingers, Bird of paradise, Hibiscus and slender palms. Looking over the aqua of the pool was another lowset palm thatched building; the walls all glass, slightly hidden behind the lush tropical plants.

"You girls are going to love this." Shaun said as he pulled us around the pool.

I gazed over the expanse of the pool and beyond the palms at the end. The view was amazing as I could see all the way south down the coastline of the mainland.

It felt strangely surreal looking back on Australia, where we live, knowing that Nessie was over there. I got a little emotional thinking that, and wiped away a stray tear.

"You Ok Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's just so beautiful, I wish Nessie was here."

"She will be tomorrow, and I'm taking her for a swim in the pool!" Alice stated.

"No tears here, Girls, how old is you're Nessie Bella?" Shaun asked, sliding a glass door to the side "She is going to love this."

"She's nearly four… Oh My God!" I gasp, as I step though the glass door. In front of us was the games room. It was huge. Looking out to the ocean, in the centre was a snooker table. Around the sides were dark lounges, a flat screen, no, two flat screens, a Wii and Play station 3. There were shelves filled with board games. There was a chess table, with marble pieces there was even an old space invaders game. Our mouths hung open as we looked about the room. I had not seen any thing like this since…

"You're Nessie will love this. But wait there's more." Shaun laughed as we crossed the huge room and pushed open large double doors.

"Your own cinema." Shaun said spreading his arms wide.

"Holy shit!" Alice exclaimed.

It was huge, lush comfortable red recliners and lounges faced a blank wall. Shaun pushed a button on what looked like a stereo on the back built in shelving, which was covered floor to ceiling with DVD's. As he pushed the button, the lights dimmed and the curtains closed on the two glass walls. A light flickered on the wall and a lion began to roar. The sound was deafening.

"Oops, sorry girls." Shaun said as he turned down the sound.

"I can't wait to show Nessie this!" I squeezed Alice's shoulder. Overwhelmed by the expanse of the room.

"I know." Alice said as she bounced on her heels.

"That's not all." Shaun pushed another button, which reopened the curtains and turned off the screen.

"Is this like a never ending building?" I said amazed, as I could not possibly think what else the building could contain. It certainly did not look like it was big enough to house what I had already seen.

Shaun pushed open another double door that was next to the theatre system.

This room was glassed on three sides. There were low bookshelves and comfortable cream lounges. The wall that joined the theatre room was one big bookshelf, packed with hundreds of books. The windows were open and a gentle breeze filtered through. It smelt like an old library, that musty old book smell mingled with the frangipani that grew outside the window. It smelt so homely, I wanted to grab one of the many books and curl up on the lounge and read for hours until I fall asleep.

"Wow." I breathed

"The library, and if we don't have the book you want we will download it for you." Shaun said as he pointed over to a laptop that was on an ornate desk in the corner.

"That's it I'm never leaving!" I stated, really thinking that I never wanted to leave.

"Me either." Alice laughed, as we both went to sit in the lounge closest to us. A beautiful soft cream leather lounge, we sunk into its soft cushions. I started laughing.

"Do you want to have a look at your rooms?" Shaun asked.

"Ooh yes please." We both chimed at the same time jumping up out of the lounge.

Shaun led us out of the library and onto a stone pathway. It felt like we were walking down a lush tunnel. The plants reached high to the sun, creating living walls and ceiling. Leaves and branches crisscrossed above our heads. A large iridescent blue Ulysses butterfly floated past, its wings as big as my hand. Little tiny Sunbirds flitted about the canopy and undergrowth, twittering and calling each other. Orchards clung to the trunks of the palms and branches, giving out glimpses of colour, pinks purple, yellows, and oranges, of their delicate and intricate flowers.

Shaun pushes a gate that was seemingly hidden behind the plants. The gate opened on to a courtyard with a raised plunge pool that looked like it was hand carved from limestone. It's edge was flush with the timber decking.

Small steps beside the pool led up to the deck. Placed on it were carved timber deck chairs, with cream coloured cushions.

The walls of the freestanding building were glass, surrounded by tropical gardens, which hid the surrounding fence. I looked about to see if I could see the other rooms, but could not.

"You have complete privacy here." Shaun said as he saw me looking around. "Each bungalow is separate from the others, but all are similar inside." He said as he slid open the glass door.

The room inside was painted in creams and the lush dark timber furniture was upholstered in the same creams as the walls. The lounge, kitchen, and dinning area were all open planed. The kitchen was modern but minimal with white marble countertops and cupboards that seemed to blend into the wall.

I was stunned and Alice drew in a breath. As we looked about the expanse of the space and the luxury of the features.

Shaun sild a section of the lounge wall, which amazingly disappeared inside the wall. This opened up the main bedroom, which overlooked the plunge pool and deck.

There was a huge king sized bed in the centre of the room, above it was a canopy of mosquito netting. The bead spread, a lush cream damask cotton.

I walked through the large room and ran my fingers over the fresh cotton on the bed, seeing to my right the bathroom. I stepped through the door of the ensuite and gasped. The whole bathroom floor to ceiling was pink marble, the fixtures were gold. There was an open shower on one side and a deep double sized claw footed bath on the other.

"Alice you have to look at this." I yelled, even though she was just in the other room. She stepped through exclaiming

"Oh, My, God!"

We giggled and danced like a couple of kids again. I had not seen luxury like this since I was with Edward.

"This is my room!" I declared. Laughing.

"You can have any one you like; there are 10 of these hidden along the pathway." Shaun said with a huge grin, obviously enjoying our reaction to the Island and its facilities.

Alice and I looked at each other and squealed in unison, falling into a fit of hysterics; we fell on the bed laughing.

"I can't believe we are here." I gasped as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Shaun, I want the bungalow Keanu Reaves stayed in." Alice asked as she bounced on the bed.

"Oh, he stayed at my place, the caretaker's cottage. He wanted something 'earthy' so he picked my place. So we had to get it ship shape and I had to stay in one of the bungalows here." He laughed. "You're welcome to stay at my place if you want Alice." He winked and flashed a cheeky grin.

"I don't think Jasper would like that too much… I think I'll take the bungalow next to Bella." Alice nodded and laughed.

"So this room Bella?" Shaun asked.

"Yep, oh wait what about Nessie, oh don't worry this bed is big enough, we'll get lost in it." I laughed.

"No, come with me." Shaun said, I followed him out of the bedroom and into the lounge. He slid a door, which looked like a wall in the kitchen to the side. I looked in. It was a smaller version of the other Bedroom, but it had a queen bed and a smaller ensuite, the colourings very similar.

"Nessie is going to love this!" I exclaim. Imagining her bouncing on the bed.

Shaun picked up his phone and spoke to one of his staff to bring up our luggage to the bungalows.

"Feel welcome to explore the facilities and the island, if you need anything just ask. Our staff is at your disposal. Now I am going to help your gentlemen unload the boat, Alice where would you like us to put it?" Shaun asked.

"Just under the covered part of the deck, oh, I had better come with you." Alice looked a little sad to have to stop playing.

"No, you stay here and Lauren will be here with your bags, unpack and then we can get started. Sound Ok." Shaun offered.

"Yeah that's great." Alice all bouncy again.

Shaun waved goodbye as he slipped through the gate.

Alice and I looked at each other and started laughing almost uncontrollably again as the realisation of staying here sunk in. it seemed too good to be true, but it was. We eventually came round when our luggage was delivered.

"Alice, I've got to get back to the kitchen and start shucking oysters." Realising that we must have touring for at least 45 minutes or more. I pulled out my phone to see what the time was.

"Oh my fucking god, its 8 am, Shit, I got to go!" I exclaimed as I throw the phone on the couch. I ran out the open sliding door and onto the deck, not looking where I was going, I forgot there was a pool and looked up as I was about to step into it. I stopped but the forward momentum was still there. I tried to turn but it was too late. I screamed as I watched the water coming closer.

"Shit...No." I hit the water very ungraciously, sending waves over the sides and onto the deck.

At least the temperature of the water was nice.

Alice was laughing so hard she was crying as I got back to the surface and took a breath, seeing her like that sent me off too. I must have looked like a drowned rat. My hair clung to my face as I tried to push it away from my eyes.

"You should come in Alice." I laughed.

"Nah, I'm happy watching you, you look like a drowned rat." She laughed.

I floated on top of the water, it felt really refreshing, shame about the clothes, I though idly.

"I'm going to go check out my bungalow and let you get changed in peace; I'll see you later, in the kitchen."

"Watch out for the pool Alice, it creeps up on you! And it's wet!' I laugh as I climb out of the pool as Alice leaves.

I am totally soaked, my pants heavy with water and hanging off my hips. I decide, that seeing as I was alone I may as well strip on the deck, rather than drip through the bungalow.

I pad naked up to the bedroom glass sliding door and pull it aside. I quickly dart to the bathroom and pick up a fluffy soft white towel. I decide against having a shower as I would have to have one before the party. Quickly rummaging through my bag I slip some light tights on and a black tight t-shirt. Nothing worse than wearing loose fitting clothes in the kitchen. Once a shirt I had on, caught on a handle of boiling water and scalded my legs as it fell to the ground.

I un packed my bag and looked around the lush room. Thinking back to the games room, cinema, and library it really reminded me of Edwards Apartment in New York. The never-ending building. I wondered if he still lived there?

Oh well, time to shuck some oysters, I thought. I walk out of the bungalow avoiding the pool and the water I had unleashed on the deck. Walking through the tropical plant tunnel, my mind kept thinking of Edward and his Apartment. I tried to stop thinking, stop remembering but the memories were becoming more vivid. It must be this place, it is so surreally beautiful, I thought as I tried to shake it away. A strange sensation was building in the pit of my stomach. I needed to get to the kitchen and work. It was the only thing I could think of, to keep my mind off it.

I walked faster and as soon as I got to the kitchen, I started to work, losing myself in the jobs at hand.

The day progressed extremely fast and the staff we had hired, as well as the resort kitchen staff helped with the preparations. I busied my self-showing them how to prepare and plate each menu item and soon we were all in a rhythm, working as a team. Soon there were not many things to do and I stepped out side the bar to see what Alice had done.

That girl is amazing, I thought. The restaurant and deck were all covered with fairy lights. I had never seen so many. It looked as if I was under a starry sky. Huge tropical flower arrangements stood in every corner, candles were lit on all the tables. She had placed flame torches along the length of the outside deck and the flames flickered in the gentle warm breeze. She had hired extra lighting too, which she had placed at the bottom of nearly every palm tree that lined the beach. She shone the lights up the trunks, illuminating them and the leaves above.

Although it was still light, and the sun had yet to sink below the mountain ranges of the mainland, I could see the effect she was creating. It was going to be stunning.

A band had started to set up on the uncovered section of the deck, they too under the starry web of fairy lights.

I found Rose and Alice by the band.

"Alice, this looks fantastic." I said and gave her a big hug.

"I know." She said smugly looking around her.

"Hey Rose, when are people starting to arrive?" I asked.

"Well its 4:30 now, so people will star arriving in about an hour, so they can catch the sun set." She said looking down to her watch.

"Today has gone so fast…who's the band?" I ask.

"I was going to get a big name band, but Dad just wanted someone that did great covers, so I hired Rocco's band."

"Awesome, I love them, they do great covers, and you know he plays for that ABBA tribute band, he must have only just got back from the last tour."

"Yeah he did, we just lucky we got him." Rose said, as I saw Ross stand up from behind the stack of marshals. We waved and he smiled with his hands full of leads. I thought I would say hello later when he had finished setting up. when I did not look like I did not just come out of the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't play to many ABBA Songs, but I know Esme loves them," I say shaking my head.

Rose started laughing. "Speak of the devil, Hey Mum, Dad."

I turned around and there was Esme and Carlisle. Esme was looking stunning as always. She wore a simple white dress with a red sash hanging from her hips. She was a petite woman who reminded me of Lauren Bacall, beautiful soft features and caramel coloured hair, she was always smiling. Gentle and kind, the mother I wished I had.

The two of them, Carlisle and Esme really looked as if they stepped off on old time movie magazine cover. Perfect for each other, they had the kind of relationship that most people wished they had.

"Bella, I've just been in the kitchen. The food looks fantastic, and tastes even better. I just sampled some. You are so clever." Esme said as she gave me a hug

"Oh thanks Esme." I said and blushed at the compliment.

"Yes Bella you have certainly out done yourself this time." Carlisle laughed lightly, bringing me in to a hug as well. "I can't wait to eat."

"So are we girls ready to party? …Oh and aren't the rooms amazing!" Esme laughed, with a glint in her eye, obviously as excited as we were that we were here.

"The place is spectacular, thanks for inviting us." I said

"We wouldn't want to do it without our girls." She laughed again hugging into Carlisle "I think it's going to be an amazing night."

"Speaking of which I have a few last minute things to do and I need to get dressed before anyone arrives." I said as I gave Carlisle and Esme a hug and whispered "Thanks" in both their ears, as I was so grateful to be here.

"Don't thank us yet." Esme whispered back. Which I thought was a little odd but I continued to the kitchen not really giving it another thought.

The kitchen was a whirlwind, to the unknowing eye it would look like chaos, but really, we had everything under control and all the staff knew what they needed to do. I felt confidant that I could leave and have my shower.

I made my way out of the kitchen and found my way back to the path, without getting lost. The sense of un ease I had earlier, settled back into the pit of my stomach as I made my way along the path. I hoped I was not coming down with something. As I pushed open the gate and ran up the steps, I suddenly felt dizzy. I reprimanded myself, as I did not think I ate enough today, even though there was so much food, I was too focused to eat.

I went inside and sat on the bed leaning over to put my head between my knees, hoping the sensation would leave. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter my stomach knotting in response.

"Get a grip Bella," I mutter to my self as I get up and slowly make it to the shower. I ran it cool, hoping it would help. Sitting on the floor of the shower I let the water run over me like a waterfall. It helped somewhat with the dizziness but something still felt off. I had felt fine this morning, this was strange.

I turned off the shower and dried myself on the other soft towel that hung from the rack.

I pulled out the outfit I had packed for the evening. It was a simple but elegant Akira Isogawa dress. It was silk and coral in colour it had a low hung draped back. Three fine silver chains hung behind my nape of my neck, attached to the tops of the shoulder straps to keep them from falling off. The silk fabric hung loosely but shapely over my bust and clung to my hips. It flowed from my hips to the middle of my thighs. I had a pair of matching Jimmy Choo strapy cork wedges in the same colour. I wore just a simple La Perla g-string as underwear as I didn't want any lines. I could not wear a bra as the back was too low.

I pulled my wet hair up off my face and into a loose bun, a few strands escaping framing my face. The gnawing in my stomach had eased a little by the time I had put my makeup on. However, as soon as I left the bungalow and down the stony path the sense of unease increased.

Arriving in the kitchen I made sure everything was in order, ignoring the unbalanced feeling, focusing on the job at hand. I made sure everything was plated properly and started putting the last final additions on the dishes. I reached for a bunch of coriander as I heard the loud thrumming of rotor blades on a helicopter. Which was not that unusual here, there were always chopper flights. This one however sounded really close. It sounded like it was going to land on the roof.

I stuck my head out the kitchen door and stretched my neck to see around the bar and the tables onto the deck. Instead of seeing the ocean and mainland beyond, all I could see was a sand cloud, fully blocking out the sun, the ocean, and the mainland.

"Jesus that was a bit close, Idiot!" I mutter to myself as I return to garnish the dishes.

A wave off dizziness returns and I hold onto the counter to steady myself. I take in a few deep breaths and reach for my bottle of Coke to quench my sudden thirst, thinking that I needed some sugar in my system.

Alice bounds into the kitchen and grabs my hand, dragging me through the restaurant and onto the deck. She was babbling a million miles an hour and could not grab onto what the hell she was saying.

"Slow down Alice, what are you on about?" I asked still a little wobbly.

All I could catch was "Rose…He's Hot…look, he's come in a freaking helicopter!" As she pointed out onto the beach.

"Alice, stop." I said trying to pull away from her grip but it was futile. I looked to where she was pointing. The rotor blades of the helicopter had yet to fully stop. On the beach next to it, in its shade was Carlisle and Esme hugging some one? As they stepped out of the shadow of the helicopter, the setting sun sinking to the west, behind the mainland mountain ranges shone directly into my eyes, I could not see anything. I squinted and held my hand up trying to cut the glare. It was of no use so I took a couple of steps back into the shade of the thatched roof and let my eyes adjust.

With the sun behind them, they seemed illuminated, I focussed more. Then I saw him, with the sun behind. The hair, that walk, that smile, those eyes. Walking with Carlisle and Esme laughing up the beach. Time seemed to stop. Everything went in slow motion. My heart seemed to stop, and I gasped in a deep breath, holding it. I wanted to run, run into his arms. I wanted to hold him close and breathe in his warm smell. I wanted him to hold me. It had been so long, but the sensations seeing him, felt like they were bringing me under.

My mind went on overdrive.

It cannot be. I am fucking delusional now! It is him! Oh, he looks just the same. Oh My Fucking God! No it cannot be! Those lips, that hair, those eyes…

Then the memories came. My mind raced, not knowing what to think, say or do. I must have fallen limp in Alice's hand, she shook me.

"Bella, Bella, it's only Rose's cousin!" Alice said, shaking me, though her voice sounded far away.

"It's not Rose's cousin…it's MY Edward." I said quietly not being able to pull my eyes away from him.

"What?" I hear her exclaim questioningly.

Questions were suddenly running wildly through my head. What is he doing here? How does he know Carlisle? Does he know I am here? Oh my God, Nessie!

"What?" Alice asked again, standing in front of my vision.

"He's Nessie's Father." I said slowly. Blinking, coming back from my thoughts.

"I need to leave for a minute Alice." I needed to take this all in. Alice looked at me and then at him moving up the beach then back at me.

The dizziness returned, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I was not sure if I felt like fainting or throwing up. Though now, seeing him, the feeling was familiar, though different. I had felt this before and I understood.

"Please I need to go, I need some air." I said, tugging on Alice's arm, as I was now really gasping for air. My mind a blur. What was he doing here?

"Ok Bella, let go sit by the pool." Alice held me as I turned my back on him and made my way through the restaurant through to the pool.

~O~O~O~

**A/N: Hope you liked the introduction of the Island.**

**Please tell us what you think. :D **

**AMV**

**Mrs & Mr Aston Martin Vanquish. LOL**

Double Island link will be up on my wall post.

I


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **This chapter brings Edward to the Island. He has quite a bit to say about what he has been doing over the previous years.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are amazing. Keep them coming, it's our favourite part of the day, apart from writing!

Mr & Mrs AMV :D

PS: I know this is out of character for us, but this song comes to mind for both Edward and Bella-the link is on the profile page. ;)

Pink Floyd

Wish You Were Here (Waters, Gilmour)

So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue sky's from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

And did they get you to trade  
Your hero's for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

EPOV: The present

**CHAPTER 18**

I had just landed at Cairns International airport and a private shuttle drove me to the heli pad.

The tarmac was hot but the swirling gusts of air from the rotor blades cooled my face and blew my hair as I walked towards the waiting chopper. At long last after four years, seemingly the longest of my life I was going to see Bella. I frowned as I worried, how she would feel about me, how she felt about the four years. I hoped she still loved me as much as I did her. I felt I loved her more; I missed her everyday and night of those years. I hated myself for having to be apart and having to break her heart. But I also broke my heart, so I had felt the pain as well, but knew she had felt more. Bella hating me was my biggest fear.

"This is a fucking great piece of equipment." Dave yelled above the engine and the noise of the whirling blades. "Awesome accessories to that fucking boat of yours I slept on last night."

Reminding me of my late arrival and the decision for Dave to stay on the boat I had bought in San Diego. I had it sailed ahead of me for mooring at Cairns.

I couldn't sleep a wink last night, thinking of Bella, remembering those nights in New York and how beautiful she was, how my heart had ached for her all those years. The number of times I thought damn it lets go see her, but Carlisle had told me to wait for the Island.

"Been a damn long time since I've flown one of these birds." Dave laughed loudly as I climbed in next to him in the front. "Hope I don't crash it and fuck your party Edward!"

Dave was not only my chauffeur and body guard, but also an ex Helicopter pilot for the RAF, ex SAS with a number of stints in Bosnia, and other covert tours he never mentioned. I recalled on his CV when I employed him. He had become more than that, he had become a close friend and ally especially over the past four years.

"Okay Edward, Double Island it is, get that girl of yours!" He shouted as he increased the rotations ready to lift off from the helicopter pad next to the runways at Cairns International airport.

"No Dave, we are a bit early, I need to think, take it for spin, and show me the sights." I said trying to force a smile.

"Okay hang onto your balls as we used to say in Bosnia." Dave roared. I'm sure he was having flashbacks of memories. I was too but definitely very different. I had only one thing, one person on my mind. Not just now but for four long years. I felt my heart beating hard as I thought I would finally see her. What could I say that could remove her pain? Would she still love me? If she didn't what would I do? I would give everything for her, even my own life now.

The Chopper puled off the ground and Dave moved the steering rod around so it curved in a semi circle round to the right. I could now see the hangers of the airport below, across the tarmac the car park then the mangroves and the blue of the Coral Sea. The sun was moving to the west and above the green mountains on the inland side of the airport. The chopper swung close to the mountain range as it turned around west then north.

I looked about and shut my eyes as I thought and remembered.

I remembered the night after Aro had called, his anger when I said I wanted out due to my love for Bella. I felt the anger rise in my body as I thought of him and what had happened.

I had lost it completely, smashing my flat screen in anger. Bella had walked in and I remember screaming at her to "get out!" Her beautiful face full of innocence and shock at why I had turned on her so quickly. Why I had asked her to leave. How white her face went when I yelled. "You gotta go, get out, don't see me again."

"Edward, why? What have I done?" she pleaded.

"Nothing, its not you, it's fucking me!" I screamed back, hurting with every word as if someone was driving a stake or a knife into my heart. I could see that her heart also was being torn apart, crushed, and it was by me! I felt the pain and I didn't want her hurt. I didn't want her killed. If she was anywhere near me she would become a target too, just like my mother. I didn't want to loose her.

I felt the anger rise again as I thought about how stupid that was, as I had lost her anyway. Could I get her back? The chopper flew along the range then over the deep blue water of the river. I could see to the right the river entering the ocean. In front of us the tall green of the sugarcane fields stretched out below between the ocean and the mountains. It was a beautiful sight, the light green of the cane fields and the deep dark green of the tropical forests on the mountains. The blues of the river, ocean and the sky, accentuated by the large orange sun of mid afternoon. It would have been soothing normally but nothing could soothe the pain and the worry that brunt in my head and through my body.

I remember Bella pleading for an answer. I had none. I had no reason anymore that was stronger than my love for her, and wanting her safe. If only I had more time to think. If only I could have thought of a way out for me. The only words I could think of were hard, but simple, I had to lie. I had never lied before.

"I don't fucking love you, I don't want you Bella, get the hell out of here now!" I continued to scream. I felt my head hurt so much as I said I didn't love her, I thought my brain was exploding. I felt my heart pounding and it also felt like it was going to explode. I saw her face go even whiter and tears began to fall down her cheeks with trails of mascara following. The black offsetting the white of her face. Her red lips also had gone grey with shock and sadness. I felt my body wanting to grab her, to hold her, say sorry, then I felt my own tears run down my face.

"You do love me." She sobbed grabbing some of her things from the bed, "I can see it in your eyes Edward, your tears, what's wrong? Why?" She asked getting some control on her emotions. "Who were you talking to on the phone? What did they say? Is there someone else?"

I sat on the bed, and placed my face into my hands, then looking slowly at her. "No...I mean yes, sorry Bella, God I'm sorry." I nearly said 'I Love you' but held it back and put my hands back over my face "You have to go, sorry, so sorry…" I said quietly.

She stood there for a while and then started to cry again, as she packed some things in one of the Bloomingdale bags that were still half packed around the room. Then she looked at me sitting on the bed we had made love in so many times over the past few weeks. Love making that was more than just sex, love where our souls had merged. The energy and the aura coming together in a metaphysical way – like the birth of a nebula in deep depths of the universe.

I watched her leave via the lift her last words as the doors slowly closed behind her "I love you Edward." I sat there and burst into tears, and gave a scream, yelling "FUCK" that could have punched holes in the wall and I fell back across the bed with my heart pounding.

Dave by now had headed up the range.

"Hey Edward, I saw on the map the river went up this range here to some waterfalls, look at that below, awesome, look at the water going over that, must be a 1,000 feet." He said as we moved along the gorge and climbed up over a waterfall with the spray from the deluge pounding over it, covering the rounded glass of the chopper.

"Yeah Dave, awesome…" I said in a drone of an automatic reply, then realising how I must have sounded.

"Sorry Dave, million miles away, let's go to the Island now, I can't put this off any longer."

"Yep sure Edward, lets go get your heart back." He said slapping me on the back. Dave had come to know me so well. He had come to know how loosing Bella had broken something inside me, had changed me. He once said he saw happiness in me only once in all the years he had known me, and it was only for those weeks. 'Those few Weeks' he'd say trying carefully not to open old wounds too much. He pulled the chopper to head high above the range then arc around 180 degrees to head back down over the falls. Along the Barron River gorge through the surrounding rainforest above its cliffs towards the coastal flats covered in cane fields, and then along the beaches with houses and buildings fringing the blue ocean.

I rested back into my seat. Thinking then about what we had done over the past four years. How at first I thought it may only take three or six months and then I could go find Bella. But how increasingly complicated, what we had triggered had become, how it was much more dangerous than we had imagined. How greed and fear can interfere with plans and make people cross you, and others trying to find out who was responsible, to take their own revenge.

Thank God for Carlisle. I had called him desperately all those years ago trying to think of how I could keep Bella close, to ensure when I was finished I could find her, explain my actions, my reason. And hope she would still love me.

"Carlisle, its Edward."

"Edward, shit hows the big Apple?" Carlisle replied from Sydney Australia that fateful day.

"Not good Car, You know what I've been working on; well it's going ahead…" I said in a worrying tone.

"Isn't that good? Its what you have been working on for years, what's the problem?" Carlisle asked picking up my tone.

"Well yes, but no, I found something.. I found myself… I found a woman I love so much and…"

"And what's the problem? That sounds good, about time you found someone." Carlisle interrupted.

"Just that, the time, its not the time, if we do this, she could get hurt, like my mother, your sister Elizabeth." I replied. "I've been told, by fucking Aro, I can not have her around or even close."

"Hmm… yes it is a worry; it would put her in danger." Carlisle replied softly as he thought.

"Look Car, she's Australian, and from Sydney, since you're working there at the moment, can you just keep track of her when she gets back, I don't want to loose her, I love her more than I can explain, I want to find her when this is done!" I said passionately.

"Yeah, yeah sure, sure we can, I'll get a few people I know to find out when she gets back and track her down." Carlisle said "discreetly, she wont even know."

"Great, I knew I could trust you and Esme… She is everything to me, I'm going to hurt her, I don't want her hurt anymore than that, I want to come and get her if she still wants me after this bullshit." I said, knowing I could loose her. But also thinking that our love was stronger than usual love. It was a love deep to our souls. It was the love of a life's fate and destiny. It was the love of eternity.

I looked out the chopper; we were now down crossing the coast and turning north along the coast, the beaches below. As we turned I saw stretch of beach and headland. A few headlands along one stretched out to an Island, which lay just offshore with two high peaks, Double Island lay before us. Bella lay before me I thought with both trepidation and hope.

The chopper flew low across the beaches and veering out to sea past the first two headlands then as we flew along another beach, with white sand and the blue of the Coral Sea and then merging further out to the aqua green of the Great Barrier Reef; Dave banked and turned the chopper around in a tight circle.

"Hey Edward, Below is the Kewarra Beach Resort and Bar! we can stop off for a margarita of you want." Dave said loudly through the noise of the chopper.

I looked down at the beach and could see the large mansions along a street following the beach. I could see the outline of the Resort, familiar due to the brochures and real estate pictures of it that I had been sent in New York.

"Yes looks great." I replied, "But no, we will see that later!" I said loudly, I just wanted to see Bella, get this over. It had been too long for further delays and detours in my life, our lives, I thought.

"Okay, you're the boss." Dave laughed as he pulled the chopper out of the banking turn and resumed heading along the beach towards the Island in the distance. In just three minutes we were approaching it and Dave spun the chopper round and we started to circum navigate the Island. It looked beautiful below and less than a kilometre from the mainland and its long golden beach. Lined with palm trees, resorts and behind them houses being hugged by the mountain range covered in rainforest that converged to the coast and the headland which pointed directly at the Island.

We circled the Island and saw below us a small beach, with a jetty, boardwalks and decking rounding the point, back to a number of buildings with a combination of tiled and thatched rooves. Dave swooped the chopper down to the small beach landing area, a helipad, on its verges near some catamarans on the sand. I saw two figures standing near the landing area beneath the palm trees.

As we landed softly onto the landing area, sand filled the sky, they approached and I saw it was Carlisle and Esme. The wind from the whirling rotor blades rustling their clothes in the air, I could see their familiar faces with the broad smiles of welcome.

Dave turned to me and wrapped his arm around me and yelled above he noise "Good luck Edward, say hello to Bella for me !" He said in a way indicating he knew my seriousness and my nervousness regarding the long awaited and overdue trip to see Bella.

"Thanks Dave." I said hugging him hard in appreciation of his loyal support and now long friendship, I'll see you later, okay, we will have a drink either way." I replied, meaning no matter how it turned out with Bella. He knew me enough to realise that either way the outcome would be a major outcome for my life, my future.

I jumped out of the chopper meeting Carlisle bowed under the slowing but blades of the chopper; I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Esme was next to him and I turned and grabbed her and pulled her in tight and kissed her. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. It had been so long since I had seen family; it had been so long since I had seen Bella. It had been too long; I had waited and dreamt of this moment. But I also felt scared, like a little boy, the feelings of one of the last times I had seen them came back. Just after I found my mother covered in blood, two bullet holes to her head in her bedroom in our house at Bedminster.

They both hugged me tightly as I remembered their love of Elizabeth and my father; they had helped me come to grips with the tragic fate that had befallen us. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones I knew whose lives had also been shattered by the horror and tragedy that had occurred.

The only ones who agreed, this was no suicide. The police didn't want to investigate, even though it was obvious you could not blow your brains out twice. The long nights as we grieved and got angry at the lack of justice. At the obvious cover up and corruption. The days before the funeral I showed them the notes, documents and diaries of my Father, Henry.

As the chopped blades slowly spun to a halt the three of us remained embraced, holding each other hard. I pulled my face back from theirs and saw that they also had a few tears in their eyes.

"Thanks so much, thanks for everything, I love you both, and I've missed you so much. I'm sorry but thankful for everything, especially Bella, thanks so much." I said gradually gaining control of my emotions.

"Its okay Edward, I hope its okay, it had to be done." Esme replied smiling.

"I just hope Bella understands, I hope she still loves me, I hope it's not too late" I said.

"I think she loves you, but she is very hurt Edward, you have a lot to tell her and maybe she will understand. Maybe she will forgive; maybe the love will outweigh the hate for you telling her to go. That is something you must find out for yourself." Carlisle replied as he pulled himself together and wiped the moisture and the sand the chopper had stirred up from the beach. Then continuing,

"But you must know, I do think she loves you, but time can make you bitter, you have to tell her everything. One other thing Edward… She has something important to tell you!"

"What?" I said, worrying with many thoughts crossing my mind.

"I maybe should have told you, but…but its something she can only tell you…sorry." Carlisle said looking increasingly angst and frowning.

"Okay Car, Yes we have a lot to talk about and work out!" Wondering what Carlisle meant. But looking past them and around the Island, towards the various buildings of the resort, I felt relieved to be finally here. To be finally catching up with Bella after all these years. Although worried, I was also happy that I was finally so close.

"So where is she? Is she here?"

"Yes, I think she's in the kitchen preparing the food for tonight." Carlisle answered.

"We got your bags and stuff in your room early this morning, you have the apartment next to Bella as you asked."

"Thanks, so how is this place Carlisle, as good as it sounded when I was looking for something over here?" I enquired.

"It's great, better than what you probably imagined Edward, you will enjoy this place, it pretty awesome." He said as we started walking towards the paths that lead to the buildings, partially showing through the tropical gardens that were perfectly manicured in front of us.

"Yep, pretty good little fishing spot you have picked up here Edward." he laughed.

"Better be for the price." I laughed back now relaxing. "Beautiful hot day, the place looked great from the air, but its not for fishing, it's for Bella." I said, "Wether she wants me or not, its part compensation for what an arsehole I've been."

"You're not an arsehole Edward, but yes it's been a long time and although Rose has mentioned that Bella has talked about you, and wanted to find you, she hasn't been that happy about what happened." Carlisle replied.

~O~O~O~

I remembered the calls I would make to Carlisle to hear any news he may have of Bella's return to Australia and Sydney. His updates that she was back, but from what he had gathered, she had been very depressed and hardly seen laving her apartment. Then the call where he told me he had heard she was leaving Sydney, moving, and that his sources had informed him it was north. To what they called the Far North, up to Tropical Queensland to Cairns, near the Great Barrier Reef.

I worried I may loose her if she moved and travelled again. I was shattered I may loose track of her and therefore couldn't find her when I had finished my work. Which was getting more complicated and dangerous than what I had thought!

I had returned to work after Bella had left New York and had commenced the chain of events that we had planned to unleash on the worlds financial markets.

Two weeks later Carlisle called and said she had moved to Cairns. I was shattered but I then asked him for one last huge personal favour. If he, Esme and his family, anyone, even if Emmett and Jasper wanted to move to Cairns I would arrange it, I would set them up. He said they actually had been thinking of it as they had tired of Sydney. He knew an obstetrician position was available at the Main hospital up there. The weather was great and of course with the Great Barrier Reef so close, Emmett and Jasper could continue their great love of diving. We agreed, my only condition was that they just knew where she was so I could contact her in the future. I only wanted Carlisle and Esme to know about Bella and I.

Carlisle, after moving up there kept that promise. But more than that, he then informed me latter that Rose and Alice had met Bella as they lived nearby and they had become good friends. It was perfect, but also worrying. I didn't like that it could maybe invade her privacy, it also made me think I may have become a type of stalker. This could be wrong. It could scare her if she found out. I made Carlisle promise that until I was ready I didn't want her to know I was related, or that they knew me.

I had already had to change my name to his, as the ramifications of the detonation of the financial markets that we triggered were immense. The desired losses to those implicated in the death of my parents had made it increasingly dangerous.

"They" had started to look at where the massive sales of financial derivatives and equities had come from. The revelations of their massive manipulation and distortion of the markets and financial assets that I, Aro and the Club of Rome had leaked, as the waves of selling increased. They wanted retribution for their losses. Not only were Governments trying to unravel what was happening, but those with Billions at stake were, as their excessive insider trading profits which were now turning into losses. So they were looking for who had broken the secret. Who was ruining what they called 'the Game'.

The Governments were implicated but had no idea of the true extent of the game. The house of greed, the house of cards, that through allowing the financial system to operate the way it did, but also their ignorance of what those with the power of money, the power of greed where doing. The insatiable appetite for power, the greed for more money, made them manipulate not only the world's investment and commodity markets but also politicians, high up bureaucrats and then the people, through the use of media, and their well placed lobbyists.

But increasingly the perception that wealth was available to everyone if they also played the 'game'.

It became a large casino, where image, lifestyle intertwined with status, power and greed. I played the game and lived in this world but I hated it and myself. But it was the way they used the increasing power of wealth to manipulate the financial markets, commodity prices, the sale and purchase of oil, gold, weapons, metals that drove their greed.

Their use of debt, the collatarisation of debt and the use of derivatives to make huge profits but whilst holding power of those exposed. They had become so infatuated with their own image, power and greed they had also started to create investment products and markets that had no substance, no underlying asset except risk. The risks they increasingly took were increasingly others, every day people.

My father had began working for the Government as they had started to realise the game was out of control, that they were exerting too much power and influence. They were now starting to create a house of cards, of asset inflation and increasing risk to the whole world economy and financial system. Their influence and power was corrupting the major Governments of the world and the financial system which the world's economy was based upon. He had investigated the various players, the new investment funds and debt instruments and derivatives that people now caught in the game were piling billions, if not trillions into. The huge profits they made and distributed amongst themselves. The mother of all Ponzi schemes.

His notes revealed the various authorities were either so implicated in the game, or so in fear of what would happen if the game was revealed they wouldn't listen. They would not do anything, they couldn't stop it. Reading these documents and diary notes I looked for ways how. His clue was "their strength was their weakness." Their strength was profits, their weakness, as my career in Bank Treasury trading started to show, was the lack of profits, or more precisely, losses. One of the golden rules of trading investment markets is that your two enemies are greed and fear. The greed for profit and the fear of losses.

As this theory formulated in my mind, how I could turn them from massive excessive profits to losses. From greed to fear, from gain to pain.

I had a phone call from a client of the Bank, a major client; he was a secretive man but a huge player of the markets. Would place trades in millions, even on occasions billions. He called from a different country and different city virtually every week, but he was always right. I made a lot of money following his trades, discussing with him over the phone his reasons, his logic, his analysis. But I had never met him. He called and asked to meet, secretly. I met him at the location he suggested. The Waldorf, where he stayed when in New York. It was Aro.

~O~O~O~

"Edward, you want to go to your room, to freshen up first?" Carlisle asked as we approached the end of a paved path surrounded by the lush green of tropical plants and vines. Some adorned with budding flowers, blooming red, yellow, white, blue, and orange colours. I wish I knew the plants names but the flora of Australia was exotic to me. Some looked familiar but then again very different from the plants I had seen in tropical locations in the Northern Hemisphere.

"Shit, I really just want to see Bella, where is she?" I asked, then thinking, "But maybe I should, shit I don't know Carlisle." I really wasn't sure what to do.

"Whatever you want Edward, the kitchens to the left, your apartment is ahead past the pool." he said, then breaking into a laugh, "I thought you were famous for making high rolling decisions mate!"

I laughed back, "Yeah, yeah but not much experience when it comes to this kind of thing Car!"

"Well its up to you, Edward, I can not make that decision for you."

"Okay, let's see her; it's been killing me for so long, I've waited so long to see her." I said frowning with worry, wondering how she would react, and my heart started pounding with expectation.

"Yep okay, the kitchen is this way, through the restaurant and bar area." He said leading me to the path in the left. I saw an area the high thatched roof of a building nestled in amongst the palms and tropical garden. Below the roof were tables covered in pristine white table cloths and high back timber chairs. A long bar extended along the nearest side as we entered the cool area of the restaurant and wicker bladed fans spun overhead. Two restaurant kitchen doors with square windows stood to the far side of the bar. We walked along the bar and I felt beads of sweat run down my forehead and my heart pounded. Carlisle pushed through the doors which swung aside. Inside was a large kitchen area with preparation areas and stainless steel stove tops and equipment under bright fluorescent lights. Food, vegetables, fruit and bread covered some benches. Utensils lay about and the air smelt of fresh baked bread and the aromas of spices and the warm air of ovens hit all my senses at once.

I looked about, the kitchen was busy, but No Bella, Carlisle stopped and turned, "Looks like the girls have gone somewhere else." He paused looking at the signs of food preparation "Not to long ago by the looks of it."

Large windows were at either end of the kitchen, one facing out towards a large wooden veranda and decking, with lounges and tables. Beyond them the small beach of golden sand that met the aqua blue of the water on the mainland side. The water stretched across a small straight to the mainland, I saw at the end of the beach my chopper on the landing area. 'My god she has seen me land!' I thought.

I turned and looked about the kitchen and towards the window at the other end. It was framed with the green of large tropical plants, leaves and fronds. Through those I could see a tiled area around a long large blue of a pool. Around it were deck chairs and chairs and tables in small groups. At one of the settings with a low a low table sat two women. Elegantly dressed, the colourful cotton of their dresses fluttered in the slight breeze that rippled the surface of the pool.

I walked over to the window and looked out side. I saw Bella, her long brown hair also moving with the breeze. Her beautiful face and her eyes glistened in the afternoon tropical light. Her dress a coral colour, clinging to the slender curves of her body. The low cut of the front moving to her beautiful cleavage and the curves of her breast. She looked like an angel in the sunlight by the pool. Her aura shone and I felt my love flow through my body. It was her; she was more beautiful than I had remembered. I remembered our love and remembered our love making. I stopped and stood staring out the window as Carlisle came up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"She is lovely Edward, you okay? Want to go talk? She's with Alice." He spoke slowly and softly.

"Yes Alice." I said noticing the other person with Bella. "She has grown up!"

"Yes, but not really." Laughed Carlisle, "She can still be a bit of a teenager! Come on." Then looking me straight in the eye, "It's now or never Edward." He said with a big smile.

I nodded in agreement as Carlisle swung me round and we headed back across the kitchen and he swung the door open for me to exit. It was all a blur as we retraced our steps across the restaurant area as I thought of Bella, how much I loved her. 'Fucking idiot, how could you have done that? How could you have made her leave? She is everything, fucking idiot!' I thought to myself. Carlisle stopped and turned to me, like he had read my mind, like he knew me so well he knew what I was thinking. He grabbed my shoulders and stared me straight in my eyes and said,

"Edward, you had no choice, you had to do what you did for Elizabeth, for Henry, for everyone. You had to stop those bastards! You had to protect Bella, she may not understand at first but if she loves you and believes in you, she will understand." He said continuing softy and slowly. "But be patient and tell her everything, give her time."

I couldn't talk so I nodded back to Carlisle, then he turned and I walked next to him along the path which leads to the pool. We moved from the shade of the large Pandanus palms and hibiscus trees that bordered the path. Into the blazing orange of the afternoon tropical sun. As the glare of the sun made my eyes momentarily squint to adjust, I saw Bella and Alice look up and stare in our direction. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at me, her body moved from an embrace by Alice and I saw her back harden and her cheeks and jaw clench as we approached.

Carlisle stopped when we had moved next to the pool, Alice had already started to stand as Carlisle spoke.

"Alice, come with me, these two have a lot to talk about, and we have things to do…" He paused, then looking at Bella "Bella, I know this is a man you need to speak with, Edward, he's my nephew, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I understand if you wonder why I never did, and why we are all here, Hopefully Edward will be able to tell you so you understand….".

Bella said nothing, but stared straight into my eyes. I could see both love and anger in them. I thought I could see the forming of tears, she the looked back at Carlisle who continued.

"But no matter what Bella, Myself, Esme, Rose, Alice and everyone loves you as a close friend, like family…..but you and Edward have a lot to talk about…but if you need anything let us know….but hope to see you at the party." He smiled, "Don't worry about the preparation; we will handle that from here, OK." He said taking Alice by the hand, turned and headed back towards the restaurant. Alice looked back at Bella and I could see the worry and concern of a close friend. Alice avoided looking at me and avoided my eyes. I couldn't as I stood there say anything to Alice, not a hello, I was frozen and everything seemed a blur of slow motion movement in light. The feeling and the surreal light was like that of the evening in the garage with my father. I felt numb

I stood there turning and watching them. I couldn't say anything as I watched them exit. Then I looked back at Bella, she looked as stunning as I could ever imagine, but I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

I didn't know where to start; I just wanted to hold her. To tell her I was sorry so sorry, that I loved her and I wanted her to be mine. I just wanted her to know the truth.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you and I know I hurt you deeply, but …."I paused, I saw her still sitting rigid and staring at me, seemingly in shock. "I love you, I'm sorry so sorry about what I said in New York, I had too…." I felt faint, I knew by her face that maybe it was too late; I had hurt her too much.

"Please don't say that Edward." She said quietly "It…It hurts too much." Silent tears started running down her face.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, Can't wait to read your replies.

Next chapter is in production…With the both of us writing the same chapter together, it feels a little like method acting! LMAO. Cross fingers it will be up by the end of this weekend.

**Aston Martin Vanquish.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N:** OK so here we go, Bella is in plain type and_ Edward is in italics._

In this chapter we write this together. I write Bella and pass the laptop over to Mr V for Edwards's response. This is very add lib and unscripted! LMAO. It was a little chaotic!

Please we would love to know what you think, if you like it we will do it again, if not we will go back to singular views.

PS: this chapter has not been to the Beta, so sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes. :D

We start off in BPOV and then add in _Edward._

Bella & _Edward_

Chapter 19

I sat under a huge Pandanus palm on a carved wooden chair, with a low table beside. I looked over the aqua blue pool past the palms and over to the ocean and the mainland beyond. The setting sun was throwing an orange ambient light around me.

I breathed deeply, trying to bring some order to my mind. My hands were shaking and my heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

I couldn't face him. I couldn't bear to be told again that he didn't want me, he didn't love me. I still loved him so much it hurt.

Sitting there with Alice as she hugged into me, so quiet. Letting me have my moment.

To see him again was a shock. Why was he here? Did Carlisle and Esme know about us? Did Rose, did everyone? Did He know I was here? Questions, too many questions.

"Alice," I say slowly.

"Yes Bella."

"Did you know? Did you know that he was My Edward?" I asked quite scared for the answer.

"No, actually I'm shocked that it's the same Edward. I thought his last name was Cullen, you know because he's Rose's cousin."

"Why didn't Rose say something, Alice?" I asked unable to wrap my head around the fact that he was related to Rose.

" Well you never said anything about him until now…I didn't know who's Nessie's Dad was….I never would have thought it was him…Well at least you don't have to find him now, It looks like he's found you." She laughed lightly.

I realised what she said was true. I had not told anyone about Edward until my run in with James. Shit I should have said something earlier, but I then it wouldn't have made a difference. It probably would have made things harder for me, them knowing. It would not have changed the past. I felt defeated. I sighed heavily as I though about Nessie and the prospects of telling him about her.

"How am I going to tell him about Nessie?"

"I suppose you could just say, hey Edward you've been a Daddy for the past 3 years." Alice laughed.

"It's not funny Alice, this is serious." Slightly mortified at the thought of blurting it out like that. What if he got angry again? How will I cope if he doesn't believe me? What will I say so he doesn't hate me or Nessie? Oh god my beautiful Nessie.

I started to cry quietly as I was at a loss of how to start a conversation with him. I wasn't prepared; I hadn't thought that far ahead.

I felt that some how I had to protect myself, protect Nessie. I wished he loved me; though I knew that he didn't, never once did he ever try to find me.

I had to suck it up. I could not let him know that I still wanted him after all these years. I couldn't let this break me. If he didn't want to acknowledge Nessie or love her like I did, I might just loose it, but I couldn't for her. I had to be strong for the both of us.

Just thinking about him made me shiver even though the afternoon was warm. I wanted to hold him, to touch his skin, breath him in. I wanted him just one last time, like I

had years ago.

I had to stop myself thinking this; I was just setting myself up for disaster.

I wiped away my tears. I had to be grown up and face him, like it meant nothing to me. Could I pull it off? Would he see through my charade? Even if he did, did it matter?

And Carlisle, I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Bella, you ready?" Alice whispered seriously.

"Ready, of course I'm not ready." I said quietly looking down into my hands that were in my lap.

"Bella he's here." She whispered.

"I know he's here Alice."

"No I mean he's here, here, the pool here." She said still whispering, grabbing my hand.

"Oh No Alice, where?" I whispered a little exasperated not wanting to move my head.

"Over by the restaurant, he's with Carlisle, he's looking!"

"Oh god Alice, what do I say?"

"I don't know, he's coming."

"Shit, stay Alice." I pleaded quietly.

"No, I think you should talk to him by yourself. Sorry, I love you Bells, be strong." She pulled me up into a hug, and then she turned to leave. I didn't want to look up, but I did very slowly.

My heart started to beat erratically; I felt tightness in my throat. I think I stopped breathing as I went a little dizzy and felt myself unwillingly blush as I looked. I saw his shiny black leather shoes then his trouser pants. I tried not to think what was under them and moved my eyes up his torso. His shirt was sticking to his well formed chest in the heat, he wore a suit jacket. I saw him swallow, with the movement in his Adams apple; I blinked as I reached his chin. Not sure if I dared look into his eyes. Every detail I had remembered by heart, he had not changed at all. His lips were slightly parted, I took in is face, it was still as beautiful as I remembered. I looked into his deep green eyes, they gazed into mine, he was so close, I could smell him, and I could taste him on my tongue.

Carlisle began to speak but I didn't really see him. All I could see was Edward, My beautiful Edward; he hadn't changed, not in the slightest. His beautiful deep green eyes, looked scared, worried, that mussed up hair was all over the place, some strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. I felt his presence drawing me in and I had to mentally shake myself together.

Carlisle was speaking. "Bella, I know this is a man you need to speak with, Edward, he's my nephew, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I understand if you wonder why I never did, and why we are all here, Hopefully Edward will be able to tell you so you understand….".

What? What do I need to understand, that he didn't love me? I wasn't fully grasping what I was hearing.

"But no matter what Bella, Myself, Esme, Rose, Alice and everyone loves you as a close friend, like family…..but you and Edward have a lot to talk about…but if you need anything let us know….but hope to see you at the party." He smiled, "Don't worry about the preparation; we will handle that from here, OK." He said taking Alice by the hand, turned and headed back towards the restaurant. Alice looked back at me with worry and concern.

Edward was so close and I could feel that electrical charge, but I wasn't going to let what he was going to say hurt me, I needed to be strong. I had to have resolve. He began to speak and I watched his lips move as he spoke.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you and I know I hurt you deeply, but …."_

What!…I couldn't have heard that right…I don't get it…No…Please don't say that again ...Please Edward don't say that…you will break me…I don't think I could take it again, I thought. Thinking that I truly would break apart if he played with my heart.

"_I love you, I'm sorry so sorry about what I said in New York, I had too…." _

I cut him off before he could say any thing else.

"Please don't say that Edward." I said quietly "It…It hurts too much." Silent tears started running down my face. I wanted it to be true, but I couldn't let this lie break me. Why after 4 yrs would he suddenly decide he loved me? What kind of person does that?

"You don't have to say that Edward, I've been through a lot of shit and not just you, I don't need your sympathy or your condolences now… You said what you did because you meant it. No lies now Edward… I have a life and I'm doing fine… Please." The stupid tears wouldn't stop; they just kept rolling down my face. Traitors.

"_Bella, I do __love you, I lied in New York, I had too, I thought I had no choice, I lied because I fucking loved you"…. "I still love you, I had to come back to tell you, to try and explain, to fix things, let me explain"_

"Edward, you don't have to do this, really what is there to explain. You said what you did back then and life goes on. Shit, you're Carlisle's nephew and I never knew, they never said anything."

"_I told them not too, I told them to just make sure you were okay, so I could find __you when I was free, to find you. To try and tell you how much I loved you, that I had to lie…Shit Bella, I have hated myself for four years, I still do, I only want you!...but if you don't want me fine. I understand I was a bastard, but we were great, you're the only thing I have cared about since we met…" I knew I was rambling, I knew I was talking too much, but fear of loosing her wouldn't let me stop._

He was moving closer to me, I didn't want him to touch me other wise I would fold. I could feel myself being drawn closer into his orbit. It didn't matter how much I tried to ignore it, it was there.

"You told me to go, and I did. What do you want from me now Edward… I can't do it again; I can't keep hanging on to something that is not there… I loved you so much; I didn't want to go on. If it wasn't for Nessie I wouldn't be here… You just don't get it… I've done this all on my own, without you. I tried to find you when I got back but you seemed to disappear… I can't do it again, you broke my heart." I pleaded, trying to get my mouth to say what was in my head. I wasn't sure if it was though.

"_I had to disappear, you had to go…or else you could get hurt…"I paused and thought about what she had said in full _

"_Who's Nessie?"_

Oh shit did I say Nessie, that wasn't meant to come out like that, shit. I tried to back peddle.

"Disappear? Why did you have to disappear and why would I get hurt?" Ignoring his comment on Nessie.

"_I had to do something, something …" shit how __I could explain this, she wanted quick answers, I couldn't think how to put it succinctly,_

"_Something fucking dangerous, it had to be done, it killed my parents, and you were the only one I really loved as much as them! EVER!" I yelled. Taking some deep breaths, calming, and a step towards her, "I'll explain, but it's not something I can't explain quickly." I said, realising saying what I was thinking, the truth, was the only way to explain myself and my emotions. I couldn't let her lead the conversation with bitterness, it would go nowhere, and I had to calm down and lead it, or go with the flow and be patient. Love is forever, it required nothing but time when it was right._

"_So who the hell is Nessie, you haven't answered me?" I said realising she was avoiding my question, it must be important._

As he stepped closer I could feel him, looking into his intense eyes I knew he was telling me the truth, but I was still cautious, it could be a lie. I knew I loved him, still loved him after all this time but could he? Was he serious? Would telling him about Nessie change things, change his perspective.

"Ok I'll tell you 'who the hell' Nessie is but you have to explain yourself…" I was a little pissed that he spoke of Nessie that way and was unsure if I wanted to tell him.

_I __waited for her to finish her sentence; I could tell she was upset. But she didn't finish, she waited. Looking deep in her eyes I saw numerous emotions, Love, anger, fear._

_The tropical sun beat down on my back as it set in the west, on us, as I __stood within arms reach of her. She stood there in the orange glow of the sun over my shoulders bathing her body. The sheer silk of her dress translucent with a thin veil of coral and the orange of the sun outlining the contours of her body, its delicate curves and outlines of her breast, the tones of her muscles and ribs down to the curve of her abdomen and pelvis. She looked stunning but obviously shaken, her face white._

_I felt the heat of the sun through the jacket of my thick Pierre Cardin suit I had been wearing since boarding at JFK nearly 24 hours ago. My head throbbed but I could feel the cold trail of sweat down my forehead. Some dripped over my eyebrows and into my eyes, others down my cheeks and round my lips. I licked my drying lips and tasted the salt of the sweat. I looked deep into her eyes. Maybe I had left it to late I thought. _

_I felt he cotton of my shirt now wet with sweat cling__ to my chest, my pecs and abs, my head throbbed I looked deeper in her eyes. I realised she wanted me to explain, now! Jesus four years and what I had been doing in a sentence or two. Would she believe me, I didn't know, but I couldn't loose her. The heat of my body felt hotter now than the sun warming the back of my black Pierre Cardin suit. I had to think but I also had to tell her._

_I moved a few steps back, I thought I saw her body breathe deep as I did so; I saw a look of fear and trepidation as I took the step back. I saw her brow frown above her eyes. I saw love in her eyes. As I took another step sideways now towards the pool and a slight movement of her hand as if she was holding back reaching for mine. I felt the increasing wetness of my body against my clothes from the sweat and looked at her and leant forward._

"_Okay Bella, I'll explain, first before I start, forget the bullshit I said in New York, I love you, Right!" Then I turned to the pool and taking a few steps dived in and closed my eyes as I arched forward and gliding deep into the cool water of the pool. I could feel its coolness across my face; it flowed across my throbbing veins of my head and face extinguishing the heat like water hitting a fire. I felt its coolness move through my clothing and touch my skin. I stroked a number of times under water as I moved back towards the surface. I then stroked ten or maybe twenty times with my head still submerged, my eyes closed and letting the cool water refresh my body. Tired after 17 hours in a plane, the unbearable wait in Los Angeles as we refuelled for the flight to Cairns. The suit which had become my second skin now felt cool and cleansed. The sweat and discomfort washed away. _

_I dove back down and did a turn; the suit was now heavy with wetness, my shoes and socks heavy with the water that had penetrated. I then floated slowly forward from the momentum of the swimming. I cooled in the water, and I thought about Bella, thinking about what I had done. I then put in some hard strokes and opened my eyes as I became aware I was returning back to the end of the pool my arms breaking the waves that had bounced off the wide edge of the pool and then crossing back and touching my body. I did one final long and deep stroke and then pulled myself up the side of the pool. I stood up, with water drenching the limestone tiles around my leather shoes and flowing from my suit pants._

"_Fuck that's nice, sorry Bella I was sweaty, hot and dirty, its been a long flight and its damn hot here." I laughed, I felt relieved, I felt cleansed. "Okay I'll explain, shit where to start." I said. Moving my hand across my face to wipe the cool water from my eyes, and brushing my wet and tangled hair back up and away from my face. I felt good, I smiled._

I was a little shocked that he dove in. Looking at him emerge from the pool, with his wet drenched body and face, it made me melt. God why did he have to be so fucking hot! But I refrained from diving in with him.

Then he stood and smiled. That Smile, oh I missed that smile so much. Oh God help me, there goes my repressed sexual desires. I try to keep my emotions in check. He had pulled himself out of the pool, his suit weighing heavily from his body and dripping water over the tiles. His face glistened in the light

I try not to smile as I hear him laugh; I felt its warmth, it had been so long since I had heard it.

"Why don't you take your shoes off, they're saturated." I said still amazed that he dived in fully clothed. I moved toward him and bent down to undo his laces. I unexpectedly felt motherly as I pulled one of the laces loose.

"Take your jacket off Edward, shit it's a Pierre Cardin! Come on lets get you dry." I put my hand out to pull on his saturated jacket.

"You need a towel, you want to go to my bungalow or do you want to go to your's. Do you know where your's is?" I asked, realising that I had nothing for him to change into at my place, but I had towels, at least he would be dry.

He reached down to pull me up. As his hand touched mine I felt the sparks, the tingle which ran up my arm, though my body and settled to the pit of my stomach. My breath hitched and I reminded myself that we had other thing to talk about, things that needed to be explained.

"Come on, where's your room? Or do you want to come to mine to dry off? You feel better?" I asked again.

"_Yeh I'm a lot better seeing you Bella, I __missed you so much, I'm sorry…so sorry." I said, then looking down at her at my feet, "Leave the shoes, Get up please, sorry I was so damn hot and my head was doing me in, I have been thinking about this day for four years, and then this tropical heat, the humidity, I was either going to pass out at your feet or had to cool down.." I said then laughing, "passing out would have been pathetic! So I took the easy way out."_

_Feeling her hand in mine as I pulled her up from my shoes I felt the energy of four years ago flow through my body, the aches from the jetlag and lying around the plane disappeared. I pulled her up and she rose from my feet like a brown haired angel, she glowed like the images of the lady of the lake in Avalon as the folds of her coral silk dress floated about her in the breeze._

_I pulled her closer by the hand and leant forward and kissed her, softly, she pulled back lightly in slight resistance but as our lips touched, and I felt their softness, their fullness and soft moisture, her lips then retouched mine and pressed slowly harder. _

"_I Love you so much Bella, I'm sorry...please believe me." I whispered as we parted. She looked deep into my eyes and then shutting them as she put her hands around my dripping wet shoulders and neck and rested her head on my soaked shoulders. I held her tight for a moment, but it could have been minutes._

"_My__ room, your room, yes…are they close? But I would love to go to your room, but I have to explain first, you have to know." I said, I felt we could easily follow the energy and feeling and make love, but I didn't want to risk her, and myself getting hurt. If I did explain and she thought it was bullshit, or the hate and fear came back in her eyes. If we did get back together it had to be forever. I couldn't live knowing I'd hurt her again, I couldn't live another day, or year, with the pain._

"_Clothes, yeh I have a some already in my room here , I sent them here before, I hate luggage, I hate carrying shit on planes, I never have anything except what I can carry." I explained realising I was bubbling on like a nervous teenager on a first date, nervous about maybe making love for the first time. I remember her having that affect on me when we first met. "My room actually is next to yours, if you don't mind!"_

_She gave a funny smile that indicated that she didn't mind._

"_Okay show me the way to your room, then I__'ll change and we will talk, I want you to be sure about us." I said then kissed her gently again.._

"_Yes let's go to your room…"_

As his lips touched mine I felt all my barriers melt away but I realised that maybe this might be the wrong message but I couldn't help it. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his arms around me. I wanted to feel his love one more time. I raised my arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Savouring his soft succulent lips, breathing him in, and tasting him. I felt myself melting. God what had happened to me, what was I doing? What happened to the resolve? I wanted to take him to my room and have him all to myself, make love to him for hours. But I had that niggle, the thought that he needed to know about Nessie, no matter what he wanted to tell me of what happened in New York. In my mind she was beyond all that, beyond what ever he thought was the reason to tell me what he did.

Walking to my Bungalow I decided to tell him. It may change his reason and his decision to come here. I took a deep breath, preparing to totally loose the man I loved again, but she was worth it. She was everything to me; she eclipsed my desire for him.

I walked with him, with the sun setting and the hint of dusk in the sky, through the tunnel of ambient flora and the delicious smell of frangipani in the air, toward my bungalow. Just before we got to the hidden gate I stopped and turned to Edward.

"I need to tell you something."

I decided it was now or never. This was going to be the point of no return for me. He needed to know, I needed to know. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I was resolved. I opened the gate and ushered him up to the deck. I motioned for him to sit on one of the chairs and I tossed him a dry towel, I watched him closely as I spoke. I needed to see his reaction to what I was about to say.

"I have something you need to know…Nessie…well Vanessa she is my daughter….She is YOUR daughter…I tried to find you…to tell you…but…I couldn't…she is beautiful…she is my world." I stopped not knowing what else to say. I was so nervous my hands began to shake and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"_Shit really, we have a baby girl!" I spoke without thinking, I then remembered the strong feeling and energy of when we orgasmed together when making love that night four years ago in New York. I couldn't believe it but I also knew it was true. The powerful feeling of creation, the explosive energy as our bodies shuddered tightly and emotionally against each other as our fingers gripped hard into each other. My __hardness and the explosion of cumming into her._

"_A girl, Nessie, my god Bella we have a daughter!" I said standing up and moving towards her "She must be beautiful, like you!" I thought out loud as I imagined them together. Then thinking about her being pregnant and having my baby without me there. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I realised why she had anger over what had happened. Not just from me telling her to go, but also the fact that she had my baby and I wasn't there._

"_My god Bella I am so sorry" I said as I felt my eye's fill with water and the heat of tears. "I love you, I am so sorry, I don't believe what an arsehole I have been, how stupid I have been."_

_I had to sit back down and looking at her standing in front of me shaking. "I want you; I have to meet her, Nessie!" I said then thinking no wonder she had said she didn't want me to hurt her again, she didn't want me to leave again, leave her and my baby._

"_I want you to know I am never going to leave you again, only if you want me to. I now even more would never want to be apart from you and Nessie, I am here for you, I have bought this Island for us…to stay with you." I said worried I may have hurt her too much for her to want me back. The thought of loosing her, and now my own daughter, would hurt me more than anything. More than the death of my parents._

I was stunned at his statements of love and watching the excitement and sadness in his eyes, confirmed that what he was saying was true. I hesitantly took a step forward and bent down to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"She is beautiful and she looks like you, Edward. She will be four next month. She is so smart; I think you will be amazed… She will be here tomorrow." I was still processing the fact that he was happy to find out he was a father. I breathed a sigh in relief. I took in his other words.

"It was hard without you, so hard, I wanted you to be there, but I didn't think that you wanted me. I…I really thought you didn't love me" I said slowly

"But she is every thing to me, she is what keeps me going, she is my light, my sun, she is my whole reason for being…" My sentence drifted off as I realised what else he had said. Then I started to worry, surely it couldn't be this simple.

"You really ok with being a father, with Nessie? Are you serious that you love me? You bought the island for us?"

The realisation of everything that he said was a little too much too soon and my head was spinning. I needed to lie down I had so many conflicting emotions, My love of him, the fear I had harboured, his proclaimed love of me, his acceptance of Nessie. My head wasn't keeping up.

"Sorry I need to go inside." I moved away and went inside, pulling aside the door to the main bed room and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. My head was spinning. I covered my eyes; they were wet with tears I didn't even know I was shedding

I felt his fingers cross my eyes gently to wipe away my tears…and a soft gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I loved you so much. Edward. Please, don't say you do, if you don't, I can't take it. I've missed you so much."

"_I love you __Bella, that's why I am here! That's why I wanted to know where you were for all these years". I replied touching her face and kneeling before her as she_

_She sat on the edge of the bed with her hands partially over her face. I was still soaked, my shirt clung to my chest and the dampness of the suit jacket made it tighten around my torso. I looked up at her face through her hands and saw the sorrow and saw her tears trickle down her cheeks._

"_Bella, I am back for you, I had to lie to you as I had to do something, I had to get some form of revenge on those that had caused my father, and my mothers death. Elizabeth was my mother, its Carlisle's sister. I …."I stopped as she moved her hands back and looked down at me. Her eyes still sad but her face now indicated she was listening, absorbing everything I was saying._

"_I hated myself for these past years for hurting you, I know I hurt you, as I could feel your pain in my heart, but I had too as we had been working on this for years and it was too late, too dangerous to stop, …" Paused as she straightened herself on the bed , looking at me, listening , wiping the tears from her face._

"_You know the phone call, it wasn't another women, it was a guy called Aro, we had been working on bringing these people to justice….God its complicated and I will tell you all of it, yes all of It, when ever you want. Now, Or later, but you must believe I love you… I know the day it was, when you fell with Nessie, I felt it, our love made our baby, and it was from that love. That hurts me as well, as no doubt what I did hurt you so much more when Nessie was born." I thought for a moment how brave she must have been with the decision to have Nessie. Especially when I had been such an arsehole breaking it off, lying and telling her to leave._

"_I cannot ever make that up to you, I will have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I know you will have to live with part of you hating me for that, but shit what can I say to make it up, nothing I know, if I could I would do anything to turn back time, or to make it up for you." I said on my knee's looking up at her face. She was sill so beautiful; I still felt an amazing flow of love between us._

"_Shit Bella, I came back to try and explain, to tell you that I love you, and I wanted to be with you forever. No more lies, nothing but my love for you. But yes I would understand because of what you have been through if you told me to piss off…But I love you, and now I have Nessie to love as well, and I feel that, I have felt their was more to us." I reached up and put my hands which were slightly wet with drips from my suit and shirt sleeves around her cheeks. She nestled her cheeks in to the palms of my hands and I moved forward on my knees and softly kissed her face._

"_Tell me if you want me to go, but I want to be with you, I want to see my baby girl, I want to be with you both forever, I want to be the father I have failed to be for her….I want to be your lover again!" I said kissing her soft lips gently again and then moved back onto my knees and as my hands left her face back to mine. I moved my hands across the wet drips from my hair and those on my face from the tears and wiped them and my hair back up and away from my eyes._

"_No matter what you think of me, I probably fucking deserve it, but I do love you" I said leaning back and looking up at the light above._

I listened to what he said and my love for him grew, I didn't need to hear his explanations. Just hearing him say he wanted to be Nessie's father, that he loved me was enough.

"I love you Edward, I have never stopped loving you." I reached out to bring his face to mine.

"My heart has always been yours, there has never been another," I looked into his eyes; they had turned emerald through his tears. Hearing his words of love, of sadness of not being here for Nessie, for me, pulled at my heart. I didn't want him to be sad; I didn't want to be his cause of grief.

At this moment I just wanted him, I craved him, I wanted to push all the crap aside. The things he had been saying were ones that were in my wildest dreams. I felt that maybe I was dreaming and I certainly didn't want this dream to end. I pulled him into me and kissed him passionately, hungry for his mouth on mine.

His lips felt so good as I slowly reached my tongue to meet his. It was so sensuous, so intimate. I felt connected, like I hadn't for years. I didn't want to pull away from his soft moist lips. He was still wet, his clothes saturated as I clung to him. I felt like that if I let go he would disappear and this dream would be over.

"I love you… I need you… I want you" I said again and again, in between passionate kisses. It was like a mantra, making my brain realise that this was real and not part of my imagination. I never wanted to let go. I never wanted him to be away for me ever again.

Another part of my brain realised that he was dripping all over the bed and he needed to get out of his wet clothes. I pulled away reluctantly taking a big breath, my mind was foggy with thoughts of Edward. I tried to focus on the rational part of my mind for a second.

"You're still wet; you want to get into something dry." I ask, hoping that he would either say no and stay with me or say yes and just take off all his clothes right here.

_I __looked down at my saturated clothes; I looked back at Bella as she sat there, beautiful in the light. I felt I should grab her tightly and kiss her hard, and make love to her. But I also wanted to make sure, make certain that it wasn't just the strong attraction and the memories of our overwhelming sex and love making all those years ago. I also realised I wanted more than just sex with Bella, I wanted all of her, her heart her soul._

"_Bella yes, I, no we should get changed, for the party…."I paused and grabbed her as we kissed again feeling the warmth of her body under the silk of her dress. My fingers felt the sensuous contours of her back and the curve of her waist. I stopped kissing her suddenly and she opened her eyes and a frown crossed her face._

"_We should get ready, Carlisles party is starting soon, and people will be arriving" I said noticing it was now dark as the sun had set. Looking at her sitting there I noticed she was smiling, she was glowing. I felt her happiness flow through my body, her sensuality. I felt a strong urge to make love to her. But I also felt that I couldn't risk letting sex get in the way of what I really wanted. Her, forever._

_I moved my hands inside my soaked jacket and felt around in the inside pocket. I felt the square edges of the velvet box inside the jacket. I thought about my love for Bella, the future. Taking it from my pocket I held it in front of her, the red valour shining in the light. Slowly opened the box and sitting on the small soft cushion of white valour._

"_Bella, its not just Carlisle's party .I….I" My words faltered as I thought wether I may have rushed this and may have over estimated the feelings she had for me. But it was too late as I saw the Cartier diamond glittering in the light on the gold band._

"_I want you to marry me, it's also an engagement party, Will you marry me?" I said. She looked at me and the ring. She seemed to freeze as she stared between my eyes and the ring. Her face white, with flecks of the reflection from the diamond on the ring. She didn't speak; the silence seemed like an eternity. 'My god Edward, too much too soon, you've fucking blown it' I thought. Shit I better say something, do something._

"_It could be our party as well!"I said standing up "I love you; I came back not just to see you, but to marry you." She sat motionless and silent. I started to feel the anxiety rush through my body that I may have fucked this up. I felt waves of panic. So I took some steps and then moving round the bed, picked up a remote on the table next to a remote for the Audio visual unit. Pressing a green button in the middle pointed it at the wall, it started opening as the wall divided in the middle. As it opened the light from Bella's room cast light and shadows in a room it revealed. The room was large, and had another large bed in it and as the light moved across the carpet, furniture, cabinets, a bamboo lounge with large cushions and a table were revealed and beyond that the outlines of a spa._

"_You don't have to say yes, you__ don't have to say it now…" I said standing there shaking, thinking that I may have blown it. That she may feel the bitterness of me lying in New York, of the four years I had left her, not just alone, but having my baby alone. 'Shit Edward you're such an idiot when it comes to Bella' I thought considering how calculated I had been for the past four and more years. How with everything else I could control my emotions so well, no matter how serious or dangerous the situation had been. How I didn't feel anything when exacting revenge and doing what I did to Aro at the end._

"_Sorry I couldn't wait, its your call, that's my room, I'll get changed, you can think about it while I get changed, you can get ready for Carlisle's party." I gasped revealing the stress of what I had just done. _

"_You can let me know your answer whenever__." Then stopping and thinking if it was not the answer I wanted._

"_If its no I understand totally, and I then want to be your friend, but I also want to see Nessie, I want to be her father, even if just in the distance and help__." I said leaning forward and putting the Cartier box and ring in her hand and waiting for an answer. She stared down at the red velvet box in her hand and still didn't say anything._

"_Okay I'll get changed, please Bella think about it, I love you." I said and turned and walked over and through to my room as I pushed a button on the remote and it closed behind me._

I was stunned; I didn't know what to say as I looked into the small valour box in my hand. The diamond ring sparkled, reflecting the light in rainbows of colour.

I must be dreaming, this dream was getting out of control and I wanted to wake up now. Thinking that when I wake up from this, I would be a total mess. I would have to go and have a huge session with Dr Cope. How could my mind be so cruel to me? I watched the wall of my room slide close with Edward behind.

God I think I'm going insane; Jesus a moving fucking wall, my imagination was obviously in overdrive. I felt the valour of the box in my hand. It felt so real, I could feel the soft texture. I picked up the ring and slipped it on my finger, admiring the single huge diamond as it reflected the light.

This dream is insanely real; I thought as I pulled the ring of my finger and put it back in the box.

I pinched my arm and it hurt. Jesus even that felt real.

I sat on the bed looking around the empty room, wet puddles were on the floor and my dress was wet. I didn't care, it was only a dream. If only it was all true.

I liked this dream. Edward loved me, he wanted Nessie, and he wanted to marry me. It was all too surreally wonderful, something out of a fairy tale and I was Cinderella.

I thought that seeing I was dreaming, I may as well enjoy it as my mind had conjured up and fulfilled all my wants. I took a deep breath and held the little box, closing its lid.

Dream Bella would definitely say yes.

I felt like I was floating as I left my bungalow, the full moon had risen and the light it cast illuminated the paths. I wandered aimlessly, I could hear the strains of music filter through the night, weaving its way around the gardens in the night sky. I found my way to the pool, and thought about what I had dreamt here. Edward in the pool, swimming in his suit. Carlisle telling me he was his nephew. It all seemed so real. I wandered past the pool and looking toward the restaurant all light up with fairy lights, I could hear the chatter and laughing of people. I kept walking, past the pool and gardens and onto the grass beyond. Past a helicopter that sat sill on it's landing area.

This dream was really something else, everything was here.

I sat on the end of the beach, past the helicopter out of the light. I stared at the moon reflecting its glow over the ocean. I marvelled at how big it was and mused to myself about the stars in the sky. That some of them may not actually be there, that some had long died out. But as they were so far away their light still shone and we could still see them.

I wondered if that meant the sky was out of date, then musing, did it really matter?

The soft evening breeze touched my skin, it was warm and gently touched the surface of the ocean causing the moons reflection on its surface to dance on the waves, and it was so beautiful. I didn't want to wake up. A voice behind me called out, it was a voice I had not heard for a long time.

"Hey Bella."

I turned to see, but who ever it was, was standing in the shadow of the Helicopter. I watched him walk closer but the lights behind him made it difficult to see his features.

"Bella is that you?" he said.

I wondered who my imagination had conjured up now. As he came closer I could tell who it was, Shit I hadn't seen him in years.

"Dave is that you?" Amazed that my mind had brought him in.

"The one and only, Bella." He said in his thick east end accent. He pulled me into a big embrace.

"It's been too long, you're looking great. Have you spoken to Edward?" Dave looked at me bemused. Then I start rambling.

"Fuck this dream is so real, everyone is in it. Edward, yes I've spoken to Edward." I started to laugh. "Yeah apparently he loves me, he's happy he has a daughter, the fucking walls in my room move! And He wants to marry me and you are here. I suppose you flew the chopper too." I was laughing hysterically now, shaking my head "I wonder what else my mind can conjure up tonight."

Dave looked at me like I was crazy and I felt like I was going crazy.

"Bella, you're not dreaming, I'm really here." He said as he grabbed my arm and gave me a Chinese burn.

"OW that hurt Dave." I said as I laughed rubbing my arm.

"See it's really me, silly girl." He grinned at me "Edward does love you; it's all I've heard for four years."

I started to think that maybe it was Dave, maybe I wasn't dreaming, maybe this was real.

I pinched him on the arm.

"Ow Bella, yes I'm real."

"Oh Shit, fuck sorry Dave it's just…just I can't believe it…It's so surreal."

"It's real alright, so have you said YES to him yet, cause if you said No…God, I don't I think I'll ever hear the end of it. You're the only thing he has talked about for god damn years." Dave grinned.

"So what have you two been up to Dave?" I asked, reality finally starting to sink in.

"I can't really tell you, you'll have to ask Edward, but it's been full on, thank fuck it's over and we can get back to normal. It's was a little hairy. I'm glad Edward told you to go, you would have gotten hurt."

"That's what Edward said. Did you guys kill people or something?"

"We didn't kill people, we just made them hurt…but you have to ask Edward." He smiled. "It's so good to see you Bella, Come on lets get you back to Edward, he'll be freaking out by now. You didn't tell him where you were going did you?"

"No, I really thought I was dreaming." I laughed as we walked back to my room.

_The partition between the rooms closed quietly behind me as I walked towards the bed. My mind was now spinning with numerous thoughts__. From how sexy Bella ,looked, how I may have stupidly rushed things by asking her to marry me, how I hadn't explained what had been going on these past four years, about everything, from Carlisle to the Island._

'_What the fuck are you doing, get a grip, don't rush her, try and relax' I thought as I went towards the walk in wardrobe opposite the large Australian red cedar four post bed. I grabbed the large post as I rounded it feeling the smooth texture of the timber, its fine grains of its deep red ochre colour. 'Shit I'm a father! A girl, Nessie!' I thought as my grip on the cedar past tightened and I swung round it and sat on the bed._

_I took some deep breaths thinking about Bella having my baby without me. All those years without me, Nessie without a father. Of not seeing my little girl all these years, not even knowing what she looked like. I stared at myself in the mirror in the distance through the door of the walk in wardrobe that was at the end wall. I saw myself alone sitting on the bed, my hair bedraggled, my eyes tired from the flight and stressed from all that was flowing through my mind. My suit totally wrecked and drenched with water, the shirt showing through the open jacket still clinging to my pecs and torso._

_What an idiot I had been, what a bastard I had been, what a shit of a father, would Bella forgive me? Does Nessie know I'm her father, would she hate me for not being there for her and Bella? My head was throbbing and the pain of the thoughts gripped my skull like a vice. More than when I was by the pool. I leant back across the bed breathing deeply trying to relax, trying to remove the pain. I threw my arms open lying there in a crucifix position. "Jesus" I breathed out loudly. I had never been religious since my Fathers death but now I felt like praying as I felt I had created my own heaven and hell._

_I stared at the fan slowly circling on the ceiling above the bed. As the rotating blades hypnotised me I slowly shut my eyes. "Fuck!" I said between my clenched teeth._

_I don't know how long I lay there in an envelope of silence and deep thoughts about what I should have done, should have said, over and over again. Different scenarios, different options, different words. _

_Then I sat bolt upright, "To fucking late, what's done is done, its fucking history you cant change it Edward, get a grip, get on with it, what will happen will be, its fate, live with it." I thought standing up and walking into the wardrobe where my clothes, shoes, and other stuff had been unpacked, hung up and laid out neatly on shelves._

_I grabbed what I thought I would wear and then walked back out round the bed and through a door to the bathroom. I took off the suit, shirt and socks and threw them into a large cane laundry basket near the door and then entered the shower turning the cold tap on to full. Stepping in, the strong flow of water splashed hard against my chest, the coldness of the water made me brace myself tight and my muscles flexed in reaction. I bent my head under the flow, cooling my head and the strong torrent of water massaged the muscles tightness. With my eyes shut I moved my head up and the cold water pounded my face. It was soothing and I stood there for a minute as the torrent of water continued to flow hard across my face and down my body._

_Eventually I washed my hair, massaging the conditioner to rela__tive the tension of my skull and washed my body. It had been a along 24 hours by now and the relief of the shower was palpable as I turned the hot tap on to warm my body, and my soul._

_It still didn't stop my mind going over and over what I had said, what I had heard, and what I should have said or done, but my anxiety had lessoned. Yes I had to get a grip, be cool, and get it right._

'_Don't be so fucking emotional, don't be a dickhead, be fucking cool Edward' I lectured myself quietly. 'Its up to Bella, its her call, she is the one that has been hurt, no matter what she decides you have to live with it…but if its No don't give up on her, and especially you can't ever give up on your own flesh and blood, Nessie, no matter what, you have to help and be there for her."_

_My mind rambled whilst I got dressed and brushed my hair back and run my fingers through my hair with some wax to hold it back. I looked into the mirror and studied my face, it looked drained. 'Christ! What a day' I thought, then I smiled as I had found Bella, she was everything I remembered. But now it was time to find the future, enough of the past._

_I heard talking and noise of movement outside the window. I could hear some laughter and the familiar English east end accent of Dave outside the window, through the dense foliage that pushed against the full length opaque glass of the bathroom window that was one of its walls._

_I heard Bella's__, laughter float past. They were coming back to her adjoined Bungalow._

_Leaving the bathroom back to the bedroom, the sliding partition began to open and I saw Dave and Bella standing there looking through at me as I buttoned up my shirt and walked across towards the bed._

"_Edward, I found something valuable lost outside in the dark jungle!" Dave laughed "I saved it from the wild animals for you!"_

_She laughed and smirked at Dave._

~O~O~O~

Would love to know what you think of this chapter and its style.

If you like it we will do it again. If not we will go back to singular points of view.

Cheers

AMV

You can follow at twitter: AstonMartinVanq


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **This one is in Bella's POV. Thanks to all my FB and Twitter friends this is for you.

Zkcej, you wanted a long one! LOL

Much love for all your support a special mention goes to my Boss-Mel, who lets me write this at work (extending my lunch breaks when I'm in the 'zone') so I can write this.

Also Deb & Theresa, Mwuh.

PS: Again this hasn't been to the Beta so please excuse any errors, they will be corrected in time.

I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I did writing.

Love to see your reviews.

Mrs AMV

BPOV

Chapter 20

Dave and I made our way back to the bungalow, we were laughing that I actually managed to think that I was dreaming.

It was so good to see him; it was like seeing a long lost brother.

"This place is pretty damn spectacular, you like it Bella?" Dave asked as we past back by the pool.

"Yeah it's amazing, did Edward really buy the place?" I asked.

"Yep, he's pretty damn compulsive that man, he couldn't just buy a house now could he. Had to buy a whole island." He laughed "He bought a few other things too." He shook his head. "Not that I mind, I'm loving that Chopper we flew here in."

"He bought a Helicopter?" I said amazed.

"Oh no it came with the boat." Dave laughed.

"How does a boat come with a helicopter, there would be no place to sit!" I laughed as I envisioned a runabout with the chopper on it.

"We are talking about Edward here; it is a big boat, huge actually. I got lost last night trying to find the toilet."

I laughed, "You stayed on a boat, here in Cairns?"

"Yep, it's moored at the marina; you'll have to get Edward to show you. It's a bit extreme, but that's Edward for you… It's so good to see you again Bella. I hope Edwards been playing nice, he's been a little messy the past week. He's been so anxious to see you."

I thought about what Dave had said, it was comforting to hear from someone close, that Edward had been thinking about me all this time.

"Yeah he's dropped a few big bombs on me. But I think I got him back though, I had a bit of a surprise for him too." I grinned.

"Really, what was that?"

"I had his baby… Her name is Nessie, well Vanessa actually but we all call her Nessie." I told him matter of factly.

"No shit, you're a Mum….Oh my god Edward's a Dad!" Dave exclaimed. "Well fuck me." Dave laughed. "Bella you'd better say yes then, otherwise I'm never going to hear the end of it." He was still laughing.

"We'll see" I laughed with him.

We had reached the Bungalow and I slid the glass doors open.

"Hey this is awesome Bella." Dave said as he took in the lavish bungalow.

"Dave you got to see this, the whole friggin wall moves!" I pulled him into the bedroom and found the remote for the wall, there were other buttons as well but I didn't want to touch any of those, who knew what might happen if I pressed them. Maybe the bungalow would transform into a spaceship or something. So I gingerly pressed the green button that had Master Suite written underneath.

The wall slid back.

"Fuck me." Dave said under his breath.

Edward was buttoning up his white shirt, it pulled tight across his chest and the short sleaves pulled against his biceps. He left the top three buttons undone. I could smell his freshly applied aftershave and his hair was still wet. His feet were bare poking out under his dark jeans, He was beautiful and I held my breath lightly. I couldn't believe that he was really here. I couldn't wait to talk to him and really find out what he had been doing all this time.

"Edward, I found something valuable lost outside in the dark jungle! I saved it from the wild animals for you!" Dave laughed. I couldn't help it and laughed with him.

"Yeah, lots of wild animals here Dave." I said sarcastically. "No lions, tigers or bears here, only crocodiles, just don't go swimming in the creeks." I smirked, knowing that most tourists usually freaked out knowing there could be crocs swimming about in the water".

Edward started to laugh. "You been prowling for cougars have you Dave?"

Dave just shook his head. "I'm going you two, I need a drink and that band is damn fine. You never told me how good looking you're cousin is Edward, what's her name, Rose."

"I didn't tell you Dave because she is with Emmett and he will rip your head off, so keep your hands off that one." Edward laughed.

God he knew Emmet as well, had I really been kept in the dark that much? I wondered.

"I'm nearly ready; just let me get my shoes." Edward turned toward his walk in wardrobe and came back with his shoes on.

"Can I speak with you for a sec Edward?" I said. Dave nodded at me with a smile, realising I wanted to speak with Edward alone and made his way out to the plunge pool.

I was still holding the velour box in my hand. I held it out to give it back to Edward. He looked apprehensive as he reached his hand out. I looked into his deep green eyes, and I had to mentally make my self focus on what I wanted to say and not what my body wanted to do. The magnetic pull I had whenever he was near me was intense, I just wanted to run my hands through his hair or unbutton his shirt so I could look at his body. It really didn't help my focus that he looked so damn good and smelt absolutely divine, the citrus notes of his aftershave filling my nostrils. Keep it together Bella, I tell myself repeatedly.

"I love you Edward…I have never stopped loving you, but I need some time, I need some answers before I make a decision. It's been such a long time and I really can't understand why you couldn't have at least called once…Why did you have to tell me that you didn't love me? Couldn't you have told me just to go, I would have waited for you…I have waited for you…" My sentence drifted off as I remembered the years of wanting to hold him in my arms, of wanting him, of wishing he loved me.

I realised I should have been angry, furious, but for some reason I couldn't. The connection I felt made all those years of anxiety seem to fade into the background. There was something about him that made me feel whole, feel centred. Shit on any other day like this one I would have been a total mess and would have needed my Diazepam, tons of it. Though now my anxiety was bearable and it was him, he was what I needed more than my medication. I wondered if I should tell him what a mess I had been. That I saw a psychologist, that I take medication. I decided against telling him, wanting to hear his answer to my question. Hoping like hell it was something astounding, which would make up for the fact that he had told me to go

"I wanted too Bella so much, but if I had of called, it could have gotten you killed….shit Bella….I wanted to call, I wanted you to be in my life…What I had to do was dangerous…I can't explain it in five minutes…." Edward started to say, looking concerned.

"Can you try, please, I want to understand. I need to understand." I looked at him intensely, almost pleading for an answer.

He took a big breath and motioned for me to sit on the bed. It was soft and I sunk down into the soft mattress, the thick Egyptian cotton crisp under my hands. Edward sat down beside me and ran his hand nervously through his hair. I wished that he wouldn't do that as I fought against my reaction to touch him.

"I told you that my parents had died, well… They were killed… My father worked for the Government and the Central Banks. He found out they had been manipulating the financial markets, over inflating the share prices of the big Banks, Insurance, Energy and other Big Companies. It was money that wasn't real, they just kept adding zeros to the value of their investments, forcing up their share prices and profits. Governments, other Banks and ordinary people would buy the investments. Share holders would buy these over priced stocks which would push the price up higher, and it was an ever increasing cycle. But it was based on nothing.

My father had found out the people that were pushing up these prices, covering up the truth. These people ran the Banks, the Big Companies; some were in the Government letting it happen.

They found out my father knew and was going to expose them, He ended up shooting himself one night as they threatened to have him, my mother and I killed. He knew too much…He died in my arms…They had my mother killed as well, thinking that she too knew . They didn't want this information to get out. They didn't want their money making scam to be brought to light." Edward sighed and I went to hold him but he put his hand out to stop me, continuing.

"I found my Fathers diaries, they outlined who was responsible and there were many involved. I got a job working in the treasury department in the Bank and I came up with a solution. I figured out how to right the market and expose the lies, make the people pay for the death of my parents.

We had to sell the market, we had to expose the Banks and Companies for what they really were, what they we really worth. These people were taking home huge profits and bonuses worth millions, billions every year based on bogus profit margins and share prices. My parents died because these people didn't want to loose their money and their bonuses.

So over the past years we have been selling them, beating down their share prices exposing their corrupt dealings. Letting leaks out so others would know and sell. Turning their investment values to the reality – nothing… profits into losses through the stock and commodity markets.

I had to get you to leave because I haven't lived in the same place for more than a week, if they found me, they would have killed me. These people run the worlds economy…If you were with me they would have killed you too…So I had to tell you to go…I had to make you believe that I didn't love you so you wouldn't find me…I couldn't have you linked to me, they would have used you like a bargaining chip to get us to stop…I couldn't call, they were trying to track me, tracing calls, I couldn't risk you like that…I'm so sorry Bella. I wanted to…I wanted to up and leave every day but I couldn't escape…We had been setting this up even before I met you…I wanted OUT after I met you, but the people that I was doing this with wouldn't let me get out. I KNEW TOO MUCH and I was the key to it all." Edward sighed not looking at me he just sat looking down in his hands, moving the velour box in his fingers.

"That's the truth, that's it in a simple way, but it was very complicated and it got damn dangerous." he finished.

"Please forgive me Bella, I love you and don't want to loose you again."

Edward looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I believed him, although I wasn't to sure I understood what he was saying.

"So, you started the sell off of the markets. Are you the one that caused those international banks and insurance companies to go bankrupt? They wanted to kill you!" I exclaimed some what hesitantly, hoping that I understood his explanation correctly.

"Yes, me and some others, they wanted our blood when they realised we had them by the balls." He said matter of factly.

"Oh, and is it over now, have you finished?" I asked a little dumbfounded because I didn't really know anything about the financial markets, only the stuff I heard on the news. I was also concerned for the fact that it was as dangerous as he was saying it was.

"Some what, it's been turned over to the regulatory bodies now, they are being investigated, they have to be transparent in all their dealings now. So yes we have had success…" Edward was quiet for a while thinking to himself.

"Did I explain that ok, do you understand? I wanted you, but I couldn't have you…Do you hate me?" he asked.

"I don't hate you Edward, I'll probably ask you to explain it again, I never did economics, but I get that you were worried about my safety, but you could have told me, you know, I would have stayed away if you explained…I could have loved you from afar, and then we both wouldn't have been hurting…" I mused at how different my life would have been if he had told me the truth back then. Would have I been able to stay away, never to call him? Maybe, maybe not, it was too late to know but at least I would have known that he loved me.

" I know I'm a fucking idiot, but at the time it was the only thing I could think of, to keep you really safe, there was no way anyone could link you to me…I'm an Idiot." Edward said shaking his head.

"No you're not Edward, I get it; I just wish it had happened differently." I didn't want him to crucify himself, the pain in his eyes tore at my heart, and I wanted to take away that pain. I took his hand and kissed his knuckles, kissing each one. He pulled his hand away from mine and I momentarily felt loss not feeling his skin in mine. He cupped my face and brought his mouth to mine whispering, "I love you Bella." I kissed him back increasing the pressure of my lips on his. This time I knew I wasn't dreaming and pulled him hard into my body, savouring his lips on mine. We embraced like this for what seemed like an eternity, our mouths moulded together, joined passionately not wanting to part.

I smelt the smoke of a lit cigarette, which reminded me that Dave was probably still waiting outside for Edward, waiting to have his drink. I pulled away reluctantly, sighing, remembering also that it was Carlisle's party and we should probably make an appearance. I thought too that it could be our party, my god, my engagement party if I wished it. But I wasn't ready to commit to that, not yet.

It was as if Edward had read my mind as he said, "I'm going to put this away, for later." looking down into his hand, putting the velour box in his bedside draw, smiling that gorgeous lopsided grin. Making my heart lurch and made me feel like snatching the velour box out of his hands and say 'that's mine.'

"I'll ask you later…Hey lets go have some fun, I want to dance with you again." His eyes smouldered. I remembered back to when the last time we danced at the Touch night club in New York, and then what followed after, I was sure it was the night when I fell pregnant with Nessie. Our love making was so intense; I swallowed hard and tried to push the memories aside, wanting to concentrate on now.

"Um, yeah we should go, I have to check on the food and…" I was about to say talk to Rose but remembered Edwards comment to Dave about Emmett, "How do you know Emmett?" I asked ready for anything. I don't think I could be surprised, I think I had heard everything now.

"Oh, we met diving over in the Philippines on the island of Palawan, awesome diving. I met him and Jasper about 6 yrs ago, it was a great holiday.

We met up a year later when I was visiting Carlisle in Sydney and introduced him to Rose." He laughed and then groaned. "Oh god you are going to think I'm an asshole now…I asked Carlisle to keep an eye on you, so when I got back I could find you…I freaked out when I heard you were moving to Cairns and asked them to move too, Well they did, all of them and I was just lucky that you all became friends. But I asked Carlisle not to tell any of them about us, only He and Esme knew…Oh god you are going to think I'm a stalker…but I needed to know where you were, that you were safe…" Edward trailed off. I laughed shaking my head; it was kind of nice that he cared so much, but also freaky and absurd that Carlisle would have kept it to himself. What Edward had been doing must have been extremely dangerous for Carlisle not to say anything. The thought of being killed for loving someone, was mind blowing and scary. I shivered at the thought.

"And he didn't tell you about Nessie." I queried.

"No he didn't, I wish he had…I've missed out on so much…but I can kind of understand…I would have come back, then you both would have been in danger, Shit I'm a fuck up…what is she like?" Edward asked with sadness in his eyes.

I pulled him up off the bed, wanting to change the mood.

"Come on I'll tell you about her on the way to the party, but you will see her tomorrow, Emmett's picking her up." I said as we went through my bungalow.

"Can I hold your hand?" Edward asked shyly before we got outside, holding out his hand to mine.

A simple statement and I felt like a teenager, my heart momentarily raced and butterflies filled my stomach. I smiled and nodded lost for words at the simple question. I put out my hand and he squeezed it, His skin so soft as his fingers wrapped around mine bonding together. He lent in.

"You're beautiful." He breathed into my ear and I giggled momentarily immersed in the buzzing in my chest, the lightness I felt at his gentle touch.

I wasn't sure what it was about the simple gesture to hold his hand, but it made me feel as though there was something to hold onto, we were connected, it made me feel safe. I suppose it was like when I held Nessie's hand, to comfort her, for reassurance, just to let her know that I was there for her, that I cared.

I looked down at my hand in his, our hands entwined. I looked back up to Edward and he was looking at me with this funny little smirk, raising his eyebrow in understanding, he gave my hand a little squeeze. It was if he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he was thinking the same thing. We looked at each other and laughed exiting the bungalow.

"Well it looks like you two made up." Dave chuckled, "Bella, if Edward doesn't behave himself tonight, tell me and I'll feed him to those crocs."

"I'll be nothing but a gentleman Dave and remember to keep your hands off Rose!" Edward looked sternly at Dave and then laughed.

We were nearing the pool and I could hear the strains of the band and the laughter of people. I started to feel nervous and went to pull my hand free from Edward. He looked at me a little confused.

"It's just….I have…They have…" I began, Oh god this was so embarrassing. Dave obviously caught my mood.

"You two I'm going to get me a drink, I'll see you shortly." With that he turned to go to the bar giving me a wink as he left. This didn't help my embarrassment, my face blushing beet red, I felt the warmth burning in my cheeks.

"You have..." Edward prompted. I thought that I should have kept my mouth shut, the heat rising in my face. Oh God I can not believe I'm about to say this.

"I haven't been with any one since you…they have never seen me with anyone and….and you are related." Now the words were out, I felt more nervous than before, I felt like I was about to take centre stage holding Edwards hand, and I felt a serious bout of stage fright.

"Me either." He whispered

"You either what?" I asked in the same hushed tone.

"Been with anyone."

"What?" I asked, startled at his answer.

"I haven't been with anyone since you." he stated.

I was astounded, surely that after years apart he would have had someone, and I knew I hadn't but surely he would have!

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said. I wasn't sure if I could believe him.

"Edward it was nearly four years! I know I did but…." Edward interrupted me putting his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"But how could you not expect that from me, I love you Bella, you have always been everything I want, every thing I need, I….Just want you, is that so hard to believe?" He squeezed my hand, and the walls came tumbling down.

I wanted to believe so much, that I was all that he wanted, all that he needed. Because he was that for me, he was my medication, my panacea. Over riding all that ever was, all that had ever been. Was it that simple? Was it as simple as my body needing him like a drug? It was, and everything seemed to make sense at that moment.

"No it's not so hard to believe." I said slowly, smiling at my realisation. He pulled me in close kissing my lips gently.

"We're doing this together, I'm nervous too actually I feel like I'm going out on a first date…Show Mum and Dad my new girlfriend." He laughed lightly. "I hope they don't bite."

"Let's hope not." I took a big breath. "Ok lets go." And we stepped into the light of the restaurant.

My heart was racing with nerves as we entered the restaurant, there weren't as many people in here as I though there would and I sighed in relief. I looked past the bar and out onto the deck, seeing that was where most of the party goers were. It looked spectacular at night. Alice had really made such an ambient setting, with the fairy lights and flower arrangements, it truly looked spectacular. Dave was standing at the bar holding a drink chatting to a well endowed woman, whom I had seen at one of Carlisle's other parties.

A waiter walked past with an empty platter, taking it to the kitchen, reminding me that I should check with the staff how it was all going.

"I'm just going into the kitchen to check the food; I'll be back in a sec." I said to Edward.

"Ok, what would you like to drink? I'll get us something."

"What ever you want, get two." I smiled and pulled away from Edward, anxious to see how the staff were getting on.

"I'll be right here." He smiled, lighting up his whole face. He seemed to glow in the ambient light. I was momentarily taken aback, my heart beating erratically. I shook my head and smiled, if he only knew what he did to me.

I made my way into the kitchen. Opening the doors, the kitchen was abuzz and the food laid out looked wonderful, exactly what I wanted. Waiters were bringing empty platters and picking up full ones to take out to the people. I was so glad to see nothing left on the platters; it always meant people loved your food.

"It's going great Bella." A Scottish voice said behind me, I spun around and saw that it was Shaun, the manager of the Island.

"Really Bella everyone is really enjoying the food, It's wonderful, the tastes are exquisite and there have been no hiccups, every thing is running like clock work."

"Thank god I wasn't expecting to be delayed so long." I said grabbing some coriander and placing singular leaves on the coconut coated prawns. Shaun stepped closer and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, your food is a success, everyone is raving about it…You might have to be the new head chef." Shaun laughed.

I laughed with him, pleased that it was going so well with out me. I picked up a prawn and popped it in my mouth crunching through the coconut crust. "Hmmmm" it did taste good.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Edwards's voice said loudly above the noise of the kitchen. I looked up and smiled, but my smile fell as I saw him intensely looking at Shaun, his eyes darkened. If looks could kill, now held a new meaning for me.

He looked like he was about to strangle Shaun and I quickly moved out from under Shaun's arm, whilst he removed it.

Oh my god, he's angry, oh my, I was lost for words, I hadn't done anything and I felt like I was in trouble.

"No, you're not interrupting, I was just telling Bella how wonderful everyone thinks her food is." Shaun said.

Edward sighed and his eyes softened looking at me, I relaxed seeing as his death stare at Shaun had dissipated; now focussing on me.

He held up two margaritas, "I got our drinks, come one, let's enjoy tonight."

I smiled apologetically to Shaun, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the moment of awkwardness that I did.

I walked to over to Edward and took the drink he had offered to me. We walked through the doors and Edward stopped at the bar.

"Sorry Bella, I don't like the thought of anyone else touching you, I'm just jealous, I'll be good now." He smiled taking a sip of his drink, licking the salt from his lips.

I watched him lick his lips, his tongue slowly running over the salt and bringing it into his mouth. I instantly forgot the tense moment in the kitchen, taking a sip of my drink almost mimicking him. Flashing back to the night at Max Fish's bar when I first laid eyes on him, not being able to drag my eyes away. I took a deep breath and remembered where I was, bringing my self back to the moment.

"You ready? Let's go join the party Bella." Edward said taking my hand, pulling me close winding his hand around my waist. I threaded mine around his and I felt like we were a couple, it felt so natural, I fitted tucked into his side, a perfect fit. We made our way out to the deck under the canopy of fairy lights. Lit torches flickered along the edges of the decking, making the shadows and light dance across the surfaces. The evening was still and the salt in the air mingled with the floral aroma of Alice's flower arrangements. The bands music seemed to weave through the bodies of the party goers.

I looked about the people close by and only recognised some, my mind was wandering, feeling Edwards arm around my waist, mine around his, his warmth radiating from underneath his shirt. I chastise myself for letting my mind wander and focus on looking for Rose or Alice. I didn't need to look far as I heard Alice's giggle above the chatter of the guests. She saw me and moved through the crowd toward us. I squeezed Edward.

"Here we go." I said quietly. Edward laughed. We watched Alice bounce up to us, full of smiles.

"Hey Alice, It's been ages." Edward said letting go of me to give Alice a big hug. I was taken aback as the embrace was that of a brother and sister. I added two and two together and realised that they had known each other as long as Emmett had known Rose, as I knew that Jasper and Emmett had been friends since school, travelling and working together, some of their stories were a riot. I felt like I was missing out some what, wishing I knew Edward back then too.

"Edward it's been too long." Alice laughed and then grew serious, "Is everything good?" She asked more toward me than Edward. I nodded and smiled.

"As good as can be." Edward said, grinning.

"Emmet and Jasper are looking for you Edward, they are by the band, and anyway I want to talk to Bella…so skadoodle!" She waved Edward toward the band over to Emmett, who I could see standing with Jasper and Rose. Edward looked longingly at me, I smiled and nodded.

"You go; I'll see you in a minute. Alice needs some attention." I laughed lightly and motioned that it was good for him to go. I watched him weave his way through the crowd sipping his drink as he went.

"So you ok Bella?" Alice asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah it's all good." I said evasively.

"Oh come on Bella, what happened…..My God, you have a mans hand around your waist!" Alice nearly shouted, but contained her excitement that she had finally witnessed that I could have affection to a man.

"He still loves me." I said slowly, waiting for Alice to erupt. She didn't though, she got serious.

"You sure Bella, I swear to god I will kill him if he hurts you. And Nessie did you tell him about Nessie?" She asked concerned.

"I told him about Nessie and he was sad that he didn't know, I think he's excited about being a Dad. I don't think I've ever heard some one say sorry as much as I have heard tonight." I replied shaking my head, still coming to grips with the turn of events.

"Are you happy Bella? That's all that matters." Alice said grabbing my hand.

"I think I might be Alice… you're right he is hot." I laughed.

"I sill can't believe it, Edward Cullen, my fucking god Bella! You had Edwards baby!" Alice exclaimed her previous seriousness dissipating turning into excitement.

"I know." I said, her excitement was catching as I looked over the crowd toward him. He was all I could see and I just wanted to weave my arm around his waist again. I took the last sip of my margarita; thinking that I had better eat something as the sensation of the margarita was hitting my body making it tingle.

"Let's get more drinks, hey Alice." I said motioning to the nearest waiter to take our order.

"What do you want Alice?' I asked.

"Your margarita looks good, let order some of them." She said and I ordered six margaritas and told the barman to take them over to the band. Alice and I weaved our way threw the crowd. When we reached Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose, Rose pulled me aside before I could get to Edward. I watched him looking at us, a little worry in his eyes but a smile on his lips.

Rose started to speak.

"Bella I swear I didn't know, but when you mentioned Edward after James it reminded me of something I over heard my parents saying. It was something to do with Edward coming here and they spoke of a Bella. I swear I didn't know it was you. But when you said Nessie's Dad was Edward I put it together and went home to ask Dad about it. He confirmed that he was Nessie's Dad but he swore me to secrecy, telling me we had to wait till Edward got back. I'm sorry Bella I wanted to tell you but dad said it wasn't time; he made me put it in the volt. I'm so sorry…."

I cut her off.

"Rose don't say sorry, please I've heard it enough tonight. Edward has explained somewhat….it's not your fault….I'm fine please don't say sorry… I know your Dads vault!" I laughed as I watched Roses face change from mortification for not telling me anything to something of relief when I told her it was ok.

"Rose, this was Edwards doing not yours ok, just let's have some fun tonight, I love you guys and now we are family through Nessie! That's pretty mind-blowing in it's self." I said

"I know, our little Nessie, and you, you are like my sister, and I was actually really excited when I found out Bella. But oh it sucked that Edward kept you away, I can't really understand how he could do that."

" I know, but I kind of understand, It was his work, I wished he told me back then, but I can't change the past and neither can he…so we have to go on from now and see what happens."

I pulled Rose in for a hug as I could see that she was still worried, though I held nothing against her. I would probably do the same thing in her place.

"It was so hard not saying something to you Bells. I'm so sor..."

I cut her off again. "No more sorry's tonight, lets just have some fun. OK" I tried to look sternly at Rose but laughed as I could not pull it off. She hugged me back and asked "So is everything ok Bells?"

"As good as can be, finding out the man you have loved for years actually loves you back, actually it's really surreal I have to keep pinching myself to make myself believe that he is really here. That it's really real!" I said.

"You make sure he treats you well Bells or I'll have his balls, I'm serious, just say the word."

"I will Rose, and thanks, things are good so far, it's only been a couple of hours." I laughed as I thought at all that had happened. A turn of events that I had never thought would have happened in my wildest dreams. Edward moved over to us and placed a fresh drink in my hand, he gently placed a kiss on my neck as he did so and my skin pricked and turned to goose bumps under his touch.

"Hey Rose." He said as he lifted his lips away from my neck, I felt the heat rise and I'm sure I was blushing under their watchful eyes.

"You" Rose pointed at Edward, "Better look after her." She stated, staring at Edward.

"You know I will Rose." He said , there seemed to be a silent conversation going on a silent tug-o-war between them and I couldn't quite grasp what it was, then they smiled at each other and laughed lightly, Rose lightly tapping him on the back as she reached out for Emmett, bringing him in close to her.

It was nice not to be the fifth wheel, but at the same time it was strange not to be.

Edward pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to dance?" Snaking his arm around my waist, with every inch, I felt the pressure of his finger tips against the fabric of my dress, it felt divine and I wished I had no clothes on just so I could feel his skin on mine. I weaved my hand around his waist and hummed, "Yes" up into his ear.

The band started a new song, it was Jason Mraz – "I'm yours", and my body instinctively started to move. Alice cheered in the background as this was one of her favourite songs. I looked over as she pulled Jasper onto the dance floor. I laughed and I pulled Edward closer, taking in a deep breath of his aroma, the musky citrus mixed with freshly laundered clothes.

We moved our way onto the dance floor our bodies moving in tandem, the lyrics running though my head.

"There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, and I'm yours." Thinking how appropriate they were to me right at this moment. My body swaying against Edward, I felt every movement every touch, my mind absorbed into the surreal feelings and closeness I felt to him. I raised my hand up his back, feeling the dampness perminateting through his shirt. It made his shirt cling to his muscles almost like a second skin. Something like tingles caused through my arms and at every point my body touched him. My body felt like it was aching for him, all my senses filled with his presence. I wondered if he felt the same thing, did his body ache for me as I was for him? Feelings that I had longed for, for so long. Time was lost and I felt as though I could have been dancing, swaying with him for eternity lost in my thoughts. The song ended and a new one started up. It was INXS-"Never tear us apart"; it was on old favourite, which I hadn't heard for such a long time.

"Oh I love this song." I mumbled into Edwards's chest. He pulled me back. Looking into my eyes.

"I love this one too, it's for you." He smiled and as the opening chords started. Edward sang along to me.

"Don't ask me

What you know is true

Don't have to tell you

I love your precious heart

I…

I was standing

You were there

Two worlds collided

And they could never tear us apart

We could live

For a thousand years

But if I hurt you

I'd make wine from your tears

I told you

That we could fly

'Cause we all have wings

But some of us don't know why!

I…

I was standing

You were there

Two worlds collided

And they could never ever tear us apart." He sang quietly into my ear as he pressed his cheek against mine.

We danced closely our bodies entwined moving in rhythm, tension was building inside me, burning, and his softly spoken voice was pulling me under. That was it. I couldn't take it any longer. I weaved my hands up to his neck and pulled his head down to my mouth.

"Let's go."

"What?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes, jeeze was he dense!

"Um…for a walk, maybe to my room…" I suggested, thinking slightly mortified, Oh no, I'm totally miss reading this situation.

"Oh, yes lets go." He chuckled to himself, his eye's lighting up as he looked at me, understanding what I meant. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I hadn't over stepped the mark, well it had been so long since I had a man , nearly four years to be exact. I looked about the dance floor and saw that everyone was immersed in the band, dancing, chatting, socialising. I saw it as a good cue to make a stealthy escape. I moved to the side of the dance floor sheltering in the shadows of the light. Pulling Edward with me.

We laughed as we hid, covered under the shelter of the palm trees and out of the sight of the party. I was a little tipsy as we made our way to my room, our room; I laughed loudly thinking of that moving wall. Edward pulled me close, pulling me up into his body. Kissing me hard and passionately, I responded instinctively, not helping my reaction to his magnetic pull. I pulled at his shirt popping some buttons as I did, I went to say, I'm sorry but stopped as I saw his shirt open and the expanse of skin underneath. My eyes wandered down his chest and gazed further down. My desire for him swelled, the feeling centred down to my lower abdomen. I couldn't stop the feeling, it was over whelming, I just wanted to be with him now, it was animalistic all reason left behind. I didn't want to make sense of what was happening I just wanted to be. But how I felt at this moment, it had been so long since I had let myself go, let myself flow with the moment.

"Stay with me." I murmured pulling us through the hidden gate.

Edward lifted me up as the gate opened carrying me though, up past the pool into my bungalow, through to his room. He placed me on his bed.

Kisses lingered on my mouth on my cheeks, down to my breasts, as he pulled my dress easily up, sucking my nipples, playing with them with his teeth and fingers. It was over whelming. I gave into his touches willingly. My dress easily fell aside, the silk flowing easily down my sides. I moaned at his touch. I grabbed a loose bit of fabric from his shirt and pulled his lips toward my mouth. Our tongues merged, almost fighting against each other, his wet tongue inside my mouth pushing against mine.

I reached down to feel him, his pants taught, his hardness pushing against the fabric. I desperately pulled aside his buttons, opening his pants, wanting to find him. He was hard throbbing against my touch, the skin taught under the pressure. I sat up and then lent down wanting to take him in my mouth. As I did he moaned in pleasure, I ran my tongue down his length, wondering if this was the right thing to do, I had not done this in ages, I savoured him like it was the first and last time I would ever feel him between my lips. I felt every groove every vein, his hard taught skin under my lips. Sucking hard. I played with his opening putting my tongue into his slit, slowly running my tongue along it, remembering the sensation under my tongue.

I looked up to his face and it was blissful, he held my face in his hands and brought it up to his lips, he kissed me hard and my body folded falling limp in is arms. He gently moved his body from underneath mine and caressed my body with his lips. He started with my lips and made his way down my neck to my breasts, making equal time with both. He went to lick my belly button and I flinched, not used to the touch. I t was electrifying; I desperately wanted him between my legs.

He kissed lower, below my belly button to my thighs; he pulled my g-string off me, sliding it down my legs. Kissing my skin as he went, he brought his lips up, licking my sex. It was throbbing wanting him to be inside me. He pushed apart my legs delving deeper inside me with his tongue. My sensations were overloading, it was too much, as I felt myself let go into his mouth. He delved deeper and I had to pull him away with his hair, it was too much, it tingled too much, my legs twitching, throbbing, my stomach almost in cramps as his tongue flicked its last touch as I pulled him up toward me, I was breathless.

Edward looked down upon me intensely, all I could think of was him inside me, I moved my hands down on his hips parting my legs, pushing him inside. It felt divine; my eyelids flickered closed as I felt him enter me. It was another dimension, another world of sensation. My mind raced, images of Edward making love to me filled my mind, flowing with his movements inside me. I opened my eyes to see him; he seemed to be in the same trance like state. "Edward" I said and his eyes flickered open to see mine. "I … I love you" I murmured under the intense pleasure.

"Oh god Bella I've missed you so much." He thrust harder; with his last words I moaned his name. Feeling him fill me up, so much so I felt him on the wall of my abdomen. I reached down and pushed him though my outer skin with my hand

.

"You like feeling me inside you? " Edward asked putting his hand on mine, obviously feeling the pressure of my hand from the outside. He smiled and pushed harder.

"Oh god" I moaned, I started to shudder as an intense wave of euphoria engulfed me. My legs squeezed, bucked against his and I let out an animistic groan as I came, my body shuddering against his. The intense feeling pulling me under as he thrust into me. My eyes closed. I moved my hips, as I did he hardened further and thrust into me intensifying my orgasm. Our sounds where that of love and longing as we came together. A unifying force of nature.

~O~O~O~

Song links to what Edward and Bella danced to are on my profile page :D

Love to read what you thought.

Thanks for reading.

Mrs V :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: Real life has been a little hectic this week.

This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but didn't want to keep you waiting.

I hope you enjoy.

:D

**BPOV**

Chapter 21

I slowly woke up, my eyes hazy and I felt stiff, I needed to stretch. I pulled my body out and met resistance.

This startled me in my hazy state; I fought against the blankets, not getting any where. I pull harder and mutter for Wolf to get off the bed. Trying to strech out, squeezing my eyes shut to cut out the light. I reached out one more time, trying to push Wolf out of my space, but I felt skin not fluffy fur. Silky skin slightly wet from sweat from the humidity. It moved under my touch and I slowly opened an eye, this wasn't right.

Sure enough a body moved and rolled toward me, taking me into an embrace.

I opened my eyes, as my body slightly flinched under the touch. As I regained my focus, I see green eyes looking into mine, a smile forming on his lips. Almost instantly memories of last night flickered through my memory.

Oh my GOD, he's in my bed… No I'm in his bed! I looked around, my eyes focusing on the room behind him, behind us. I realise I'm in his room, in his bungalow. I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed, as I had practically thrown my self at him last night. I wanted him so much.

My eyes catch the digital clock beside the bed showing me that it was 9:30am.

Oh fuck what had I done! Shit I have to get Nessie. I struggle to get out of the bed, trying to cover up my body. I'm suddenly uncomfortable, not wanting Edward to see my body in the day light. I get all flustered trying to gather my thoughts of the night and of the day to come.

'Shit, Bella.' I say to myself. My mind is a scramble as I look at where the hell I have left my clothes, scanning the floor, seeing nothing. He moves beside me and reaches to pull me back into the bed. I'm not sure of what to do.

"Last night was beautiful." Edward says, bringing me into kiss him. Our lips touched and my heart erratically beats in my chest. I swallowed hard, and suddenly got extremely self conscious, knowing that I was naked in bed with Edward. My thoughts flooded erratically of the passion of last night and the need to get Nessie and Wolf this morning.

I wasn't sure of what to do, where to put my priorities. I wanted to stay, badly, but I needed to get Nessie as well. His naked body lay out for me, purfect in its form. I wanted to stay; I wanted to pretend I wasn't a mother, that I could just be his lover.

I was a mother however, and I had to get my daughter, our daughter.

I kissed Edward taking in his face in my hands. Savouring his lips, his taste, and his smell. Remembering his features in the morning light, thinking that he had such a long flight here.

"You stay, sleep in, I have to get Nessie and Wolf." I kissed his forehead; it was surreal as I felt my lips part from his skin. I wanted to stay, but I needed to go and get our daughter. Our daughter, it felt so strange to say that to myself.

His eyes were tired, filled with sadness as I moved off the bed and went to gather my clothes. I loved this man, I wanted to stay but my daughter meant more, I needed to get her. I hoped we could work through this.

I felt like I needed to escape the awkwardness I felt, a man seeing my nakedness, I felt exposed every emotion for him to see.

I collected my clothes, with the sheet wrapped around me, his eye's watched me collect my things, he did not say anything. I was glad he didn't as it would have been too hard to go. My head hurt some what from the alcohol I had consumed and I wondered what had actually happened during the party whilst I was other wise in dispose of.

I got dressed in my bathroom pulling out some fresh clothes that I hadn't unpacked from my suitcase. Just a denim short skirt and a green Quicksilver top, which reminded me of his eyes as I viewed myself in the mirror.

I paused at the doorway as I felt I was leaving something behind. I wanted to talk to him more; I wanted to make love to him again. I wanted to feel him against my skin but I knew this was something I had to do.

I made my way to the restaurant. No remnants of the party were to be seen, the place looked untouched, the gentle aroma of the timber surrounds and a touch of sandal wood filled my nose. I wondered how the kitchen staff went last night and felt guilty for not being there to help with the clean up. I gazed around the room and there were a few people having breakfast, I wasn't sure who they were. I looked over to the deck and saw that Emmett was already there, so was Jasper. Sitting by the outer deck looking out to the ocean, the hint of salt water was in the air. Emmett looked up and motioned to Jasper that I was here. They eyed me off as I walked over to them. I took a big breath waiting for the questions I was about to get. It didn't happen, they looked sheepish as I pulled my chair out and sat down, motioning for the waiter, I needed a double shot latte to get me started for the day.

"Hey Bells," Emmett started. I was ready for the jokes but they didn't come.

"Bells, you OK?" Jasper asked.

"UM yeah, I'm good, have a good night guys?" I asked trying to get the conversation off me, as I had started to blush, thinking of the evening with Edward, our bodies entwined.

"The band was awesome Bells… I, we, didn't know…we would have said something Bells If we had known." Jasper started.

"Hey guys, Edward has explained somewhat, but really I kept him to myself, I shouldn't have… Please, it is what it is, I don't blame anyone guys." I tried to comfort them as they looked really concerned knowing that Edward was who he was, Nessie's Dad.

"I'm blown away, but its good he's here…Come on…don't look so stressed." I tried to complace them, obviously while Edward and I were gone last night some heavy conversation had gone on, I can understand but really it was for Edward and me to deal with. "Come on cheer up please for me, for Nessie…This is her day, she get's to meet her Dad, you know if it is a bit bumpy she has you guys, please this is about her, not me, not Edward." I tried to plead Nessie's case, feeling that it wasn't about me it was all about her.

"What did he say Bells, when you told him?" Emmett asked, the most serious I had ever seen him.

"Yeah Bells what did he say?" Jasper confirming Emmett's worries.

"Well… I think he is happy, we'll just have to see when he meets her, I don't know I've never done anything like this before…I'm just taking it as it comes….what else can I do? She needs to know who he is…it's just sooner than I thought." I was trying to be objective, trying not to remember last night.

It was the night of my life, I enjoyed every minute, though I was expecting it to end. I couldn't believe that this could endure forever. I was desperately frightened that he would leave tomorrow and leave me behind, and I was ready for it this time, I wouldn't let myself be emotionally exposed, I wouldn't let my heart be broken again. But Nessie needed to know who her Dad was. Edward needed to know who her daughter was.

I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten all night and I was starving. I ordered Eggs Benedict on Turkish bread, sipping my coffee. Looking over to the coast while I waited. Watching the sun light up the mainland, shimmering off the water, and illuminating peach tinged light onto the sand beaches. Sparks glinted off the windshield of the cars driving along Palm Cove esplanade, behind the palms. I seemed as if they were sending out Morse code messages from the mainland.

Emmett and Jasper were chatting, but I was too self absorbed to take notice. Edward, Nessie were conflicting my thoughts. How should I tell her? Will she understand? Oh god why hadn't we been taught how to deal with these intense issues. I hadn't even gone over Edward actually meeting Nessie with Dr Cope. And now it seemed to be flung in my face.

My food arrived and my stomach rumbled as I started to eat. My concentration coming back to the table and the conversation.

"Hey Bells, you know Ness always has Uncle Em and Jazz to play with her." Emmett smiled; it made me feel so good hearing that from him.

"I'll deck Edward if he upsets Nessie or you..." Jasper says as he puts his arm over my shoulder. I smile; they seem to be more like brothers than friends.

"I don't think that will be necessary Jazz, but thanks. How do you think I should tell her, you know about Edward?" I asked the both of them hoping they had an answer as the thought was starting to freak me out; I was getting nervous the more I thought about it.

"Shit I don't know…She's smart maybe you should just tell her straight." Emmett stated

"Oh god guys I'm freaking a bit," I said as my hands began to feel shaky. I take some controlled breaths to regain my composure.

"Hey you got us babe, we'll hold your hands if you need us to. Nessie will be fine Bells…so will you." Jasper said squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz, I may need you to." I laughed lightly as I was comforted by the fact that they cared about me so much. My mind wondered to Edward, remembering that he had said that they were all friends.

"Hey guys Edward said that you've been friends for ages, what did you guys get up too." I asked wondering what Edwards's friendship had been like, what they got up to together.

"You know, diving, partying, stuffing around, he's an awesome guy but you probably know him better than us." Emmett gave a sly smirk and a wink. Oh I could see where this was going and laughed as I started to blush.

"So… how did you meet Edward, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Um…I met him in a bar in New York." Oh god that sounds bad, I think as I shake my head, blushing even harder, giving my self away totally.

"GO BELLS" Emmett and Jasper say together laughing, I laughed with them.

"It must have been FUN…seeing as Nessie came along!" Jasper said still laughing, Emmett with a grin from ear to ear.

"Shit you guys, cut it! Yes it was fun, if you must know!" I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"Soooo Bells, what did you to get up to after you disappeared last night, Hmmmm?" Emmett asked suggestively.

"Emmett, god." I was so embarrassed, I shook my head, "Sex, if you must know, so end of story OK, I'm not airing my dirty laundry to you guys!" I was laughing again, how to put someone on the spot. My face crimson.

"Bells got lucky!" They both said together giving each other a high five, I laughed along with them.

"OK, that's enough guy's lets go get Nessie." I said as I pushed up and away from the table, wanting to move the conversation away from my newly acquired sex life.

We made our way to the little pier and Emmett picked me up and placed me into the boat, which I was thankful for as I could just imagine me falling in-between the pier and the boat. Jasper however deftly jumped in landing steadily on two feet.

"So we ready, lets go get that girl of your's." Emmett said as he started the boat up, the noise momentarily cutting off his words. Slowly he made his way through the submerged rocks and reef shelfs. As we hit the open water his put the boat into full speed and we bumped through the waves sending spray into the air.

I started feeling nervous as the mainland drew closer, fiddling with my hands. My mouth began to feel dry and I swallowed hard to try to remoisten it. Jasper sensing my unease reached out and squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"It will be cool Bells, we are here." Jasper said and I gave him a weak smile, trying to ignore the unease in my stomach. The Palm cove pier loomed and I could see a few fishermen sitting at the end of the pier with rods in hand. A sea eagle flew down and caught a fish that one of the men had thrown into the air. It was quite magical to watch as the bird easily catch it in its talons whilst in fight, taking it off to the trees on shore. I could also see Wolf sniffing the railing and Nessie holding Emily's hand, a pile of bags beside her. I breathed deeply and squeezed Jaspers hand back.

"I'm good." I said trying to make myself feel that this was the case. I was delighted to see Nessie but a cloud loomed in my head knowing what I was about to subject her too. I hoped this would go well. And at that moment I wanted to pray, ask God for his help and assurance that we would be ok. Emmet slowed the boat to walking pace and pulled the boat along side the pier. Jasper getting up to tie it off. Emmett helped me out and Wolf was all over me jumping up on my legs pushing me back into Emmett's arms.

"Wolf that's enough!" I almost yell as he is still pushing into me. I laugh as Emmett rights me until I gain my balance. I kneel down to pat wolf, he onslaughts me full of wet sloppy kisses and I have to push him away.

"Mummy!" Nessie yells to me, running up and jumping up into an embrace. I hug her closely breathing her in; I nuzzle her soft hair and cover her with kisses.

"Missed you beautiful girl."

"Me too Mummy. I had so much fun with Jakey."

"I bet you did, was Wolf good? "I ask.

"Oh yes he was real good, Emily let him sleep with me and Jake, we ate Spaghetti and pancakes and ice cream and Wolf jumped in the pool and shakes all over Emily, he ate a carrot!" Nessie exclaimed at a hundred miles an hour. I had to laugh as her words came out in a jumble. Emily had come to my side and laughed with me.

"I had to leave Jake with Sam other wise I don't think he would have let Nessie go." Emily smiled. "What's it like, the island?" She asked.

"Oh Emily, it's stunning, so beautiful…Thanks so much for having Nessie, I appreciate it so much…I hope she was good."

"Oh she was a model child, you know we love her, any time Bella."

"Well we might have to bring you over to the island some time, it's even better than they say it is." I say slowly wondering if I should tell her about Edward, but then decided against it. It was too complicated to explain right now. I would have time later to fill her in. I extend my arms to bring Emily into a hug even though my arms are filled with Nessie. I give Emily a kiss on the cheek, again thanking her for having Nessie.

We moved back toward the boat, Wolf had already jumped aboard, sniffing every nook and cranny.

Emily bent to give Ness a kiss, "love you, hope you have fun sweetie. Thanks for staying with us." Emily says to Nessie.

"I like your place, you make yummy pancakes. I'm going to be a mermaid on the island and send Jake a message in a bottle." Nessie said matter of factly. "Can you make sure he gets it?" She asked Emily.

"Sure Nessie, I'll make sure Jake gets your message." Emily laughed, so did I, it was so cute.

"So what do you say to Emily for having you over night?" I ask Nessie.

Nessie looks at me a little bewildered and then recognition passes over her eyes.

"Oh…Thank you for having me Emily." Nessie said in her sweetest voice.

"My pleasure Nessie." Emilly smiles at her. I give Nessie a squeeze.

"Come on Emmett's waiting for us." I say and Emmett waves to Nessie from the boat, bringing a huge smile to Nessie's face. Nessie squirmed in my arms wanting to get down. I put her down and she runs toward Emmett in the boat. He scoops her up over the side of the boat into his arms and blows a raspberry into her stomach. Nessie giggles and wiggles trying to say 'Emmett stop' but it's muffled under her laughter. He stops and Nessie puts her arms around him pulling him into a big hug.

"Hey my big girl, missed you." Emmett laughs.

"Me too." She says

I turn to Emily "I think that may be my cue to leave," I say to Emily. Jasper picked up Nessie's Luggage and piled it into the boat. Again I thanked Emily and she told me to stop, that it was a pleasure to have Nessie.

"See you in a couple of days." I say as I step cautiously into the boat helped by Jasper.

The boat rocked under my feet and I momentarily lost my footing taking a couple of steps sideways with the movement. I laugh as I regain my balance. Waving at Emily as Emmett starts the boat, drowning out my words as I yell above the sound, "See you Monday. Thanks!"

I wave goodbye as the pier shrinks into the distance. Emmett has Nessie at the helm and is letting her help steer the craft. Wolf is trying to bite at the spray that is coming from the side of the boat. I sit back into the seat I am on and try to figure out something to tell Nessie. But nothing comes; it is like my mind is blank, an empty blackboard, a basket full of nothing. Emmett kicked the boat onto full throttle and Nessie laughs at the jolts and bumps the boat makes over the waves. I desperately want him to slow down as I feel the time ticking away, the closer we get to the island. I have no answers, I have no idea of what to tell her, and I feel so badly for it. The guilt starts to consume me and I feel that I am coming apart at the seams.

"Relax Bella, it will be fine, breath." Jasper whispers into my ear as he must have seen the stress etched on my face.

"I don't know what to say Jazz, shit."

"Just tell her you want her to meet some one special. She doesn't need to know who he is straight away, the time for that will come Bells, Relax." Jasper reassuringly hugs me and pulls me back to look into my face. "Bella it will be fine."

"Thanks Jazz, I hope so, I really fucking hope so." I take in a deep breath as Emmett slows the boat down to navigate to the Island pier. Emmett whispers to Nessie and she makes her way to me. I hold her hand and take her to the side of the boat, pointing out all the fish that we can see in the crystal water swimming into the crevices of the submerged reef.

"Oh there's Nemo!" Nessie squeals as we pass slowly over a shelf that is covered with anenomies and brightly coloured coral. The stripy orange and black fish darts under the cover of the moving sea anenomies and then back out again.

"I wonder where Dory is?" Nessie asks me, looking deeper into the water. I hold onto her tightly as she peers further over the side.

"She's there somewhere Nessie." I tell her. "But there's Crush." I point toward a sea turtle as its head brakes the surface.

"Oh WOW." Nessie says in awe.

"Pretty cool huh."

"Can I go swimming Mum?" Nessie asks almost dragging me off the side of the boat.

"Not just now Ness, but well do it soon ok, we have to get our bathers on, silly. Any way we are nearly there." I look up and see that we are about to dock the boat. Emmett carefully manuvering the boat to the pier. At the beginning of the Pier I see Edward leaning against the railing and my heart beats uncontrollably. I gasp loudly and Jasper is beside me, whispering in my ear.

"Bella its cool, just breathe." He squeezes my hand and smiles looking down to Nessie.

"Have a fun boat ride Ness?" He asks.

Nessie is bouncing "That was fun can we do it again?"

"Yeah sure Ness, and we will take you to swim with Crush, how does that sound? "

"Can we go now?" She asks and Jasper shakes his head.

"Not now Nessie, we have to get your stuff to your room, then we will go have some fun."

"Oh Ok." Nessie said some what disheartened but I can see the excitement in her eyes. Wolf is bounding around the boat as it slows and pulls up to the pier. As it stops he jumps out and starts sniffing the new terrain. Immediately peeing on the nearest post making it his territory, then trotting off to further explore nose to the ground.

My heart is still racing, realising that I have no more time. I say the first thing that comes to mind. I bend down to Nessie's level.

"I have some one here I want you to meet." I say slowly.

"Who is it mum?" She looks at me quizzically.

"You'll meet him in a minute." I say as I look toward the beginning of the pier, seeing Edward straightening up, he seemed pre occupied and I assume that it has something to do with meeting Nessie.

Emmett reaches down and picks Nessie up to lift her over the side of the boat. Jasper helps me up and over, mouthing, it will Be Fine, to me as I steady my feet on the pier. Nessie hesitantly reaches up to hold my hand as we start to walk toward Edward.

I am nervous and tossing up in my head wether I just tell her Edward is her father, wondering if she will understand. Will she hate me, will she hate him. What if…the questions running incoherently through my brain.

I look toward Edward, holding tightly onto Nessie's hand, every thing else has disappeared, I could be any place on the planet at the moment, the scenery blurred in my vision.

He is freshly showered and runs his hand nervously through his wet hair. I see anguish, happiness, and fear written on his expression. His board shorts hang from his hips. And he has a light aqua shirt on, clinging to his well formed chest. Fresh water marks his shirt from where his wet hair has dripped down onto his shoulders. I feel Nessie tugging at my hand and look down to her.

She is looking at Edward then looking back to me, a look of recognition flickers across her face as she pulls me further down toward her.

"Mummy, its him." she says confidently to me.

"It's him?" I asked her, not understanding.

"It's the man in my dream, the one in my drawing." She smiles and pulls away from me and skips toward him. I am momentarily stunned not really comprehending. Could she have really dreamt of Edward, that couldn't be possible could it?

I watch her as she skips along the pier, stopping when she reaches him and I feel like my feet a glued in place as I watch him bend down to her. He says something but I am too far away to hear. I am caught between the feelings of anxiousness and happiness.

"Well that was easy." Emmett says as he puts a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my trance.

"Um….Yeah." I mumble.

"So what did you say to her?" he asked

"Nothing….She said she had dreamt about him." I looked up to Emmett, "Is that possible?" I said almost unbelieving. "She drew a picture of him…of us, the other week, the one on the fridge."

"No shit, wow, that girls got talent, I suppose there must be some kind of bond." Emmett said surprised as I was.

"Yeah there must be." I looked back to Nessie and Edward they were in deep conversation; Nessie's back was to me so I couldn't see her expression. Edward however was smiling as he spoke and at that moment I felt that things were going to be alright and my anguish lifted, my heart wanting to burst with happiness and I started to laugh.

"God all that stress for nothing!"

Emmett chuckled with me and Jasper came along side.

"What's funny guys?" He asked.

"Bella's just loosing it Jazz, looks like there was nothing to worry about." Emmett said. Jasper looked toward Nessie and Edward, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well that's a good start, come on you two, what you waiting for?" Jasper said as he started to move down the pier laughing at us.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading :D

Would love to know what you think, love to read your reviews.

Edwards up next.

**AMV**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N:** We finally got this one out, sorry to keep you waiting.

A HUGE - **THANKYOU** to all our readers. You guys make this all worth while. Those of you that review, you blow us away. We can't say Thanks enough.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

We would love to know what you think.

**AMV**

EPOV

Chapter 22.

I lay naked draped in the cool crisp Egyptian cotton sheets which were being slightly rustled by the breeze from the overhead fan. I was looking through the open partition wall which was now ablaze with light of the morning. I thought how it was an afterglow of Bella, who just before left that way, with the orange glow of the morning sun silhouetting the thin delicate curves of her waist and her hips swinging as she walked across the room, leaving. As I lay there thinking of Bella, the sun rose showering Bella's room in light.

I lay in the cool shadows spread across the bed. Looking up at the fan I thought about the amazing night before. Bella's body in my arms and her flesh pushed hard up against mine as we made love. I then thought of her leaving, so nervous, so quiet, to go get Nessie, Her daughter, MY Daughter. I thought about that, just that, that I was a father, I had a daughter with Bella. I smiled as I thought about how I had dreamt a few times in New York about a small girl on the beach. Looking at me, smiling a huge happy grin and running towards me, laughing, arms outstretched. I remember in the dream that I was standing there, smiling, but holding back tears. A few had escaped and moisture runs slowly down my cheek.

"Fuck I knew it, shit" I thought out loud, "Fucking idiot, shit four years, fuck," then frowning my thoughts turned. "Fucking Aro!" I yelled punching the side of the bed in anger.

I sat up on the bed, looking about the room.

"Okay Edward, get it together, get ready, you little girl is on her way!" I smiled as I spoke those words to myself in the quiet of the bedroom. The words drifted across the room and seemed to hang in the air. As I stood and walked naked across to the bathroom I thought the pores of my skin felt the meaning of those words. "My Princess!" I thought, and then wondered where that had come from and laughed out loud as I walked into the shower and turned both taps on hard.

The showerhead bursting into life, spraying water hard into my face and upper chest. The water surged streams of cold, then hot, cold, as the pressure drove the first water realised by the two taps. The water then merged into one very warm torrent that runs down my body. I picked up a cake of tropical smelling soap and started lathering my body from shoulders to foot. My body woke from the warmth and pulse of the water on my body and the massage of the muscles as I run the soap over my body.

I held my head back, up into the spray of the showerhead, stinging my face. I held my face in the torrent as the water flowed down in streams, flowing around the contours of my body, my muscles and bones, washing the soap away. I grabbed the solid taps and turned them hard shutting the water off just as abruptly as it had exploded to life.

Walking out I grabbed a large soft fluffy towel and dried myself. Thinking of meeting my daughter. I wondered if she knew I was her Father, when Bella was going to tell her. Should I tell her? How is she going to be with it all? How is Bella, she was so nervous in the morning as she rose to go get Nessie? I could see by the way she walked, the way her skin hugged her body that she was in deep thought. That she had some fears. I didn't know what to say as I watched her dress in the morning light. She looked divine, the morning light wrapped round her body. But I also saw the deep inner emotions and thoughts that coursed through her body as she got ready.

I wanted to go, but I didn't know what to say. I watched, she looked back. I waited for her to say "Come on, Are you coming Edward?" But she didn't ask, she just said she was "getting Nessie." It seemed hard and cold. Maybe she didn't want me to go with her and get her. Maybe she was having second thoughts. I thought but then remembered the feeling that we have for each other. The sensitivity of the touch. The energy and emotion that shuddered through our bodies as we made love. The explosion as we climaxed together.

I thought about that and how back in New York I was sure, damn sure, of the exact moment of our daughter, our Nessie, was conceived. The surge of emotion as we held each others bodies hard as our bodies erupted in an orgasm of synchronic ecstasy.

"I fucking knew it!, fucking didn't believe it….but I did , shit four years wasted for not trusting your own fucking gut feelings, Shit Edward fucking hell." I said into the mirror as I pushed some wax through my hair back over my scalp. Yes, fucking hell, how many times had I told Aaron and Max, and other market traders to trust their feelings, their gut feelings. It was one of the golden unwritten rules of trading in International markets.

I gave myself a steely stare as I learned into the mirror.

"Yeah You, and what the fuck do you do? Yep you completely ignore your own fucking rules!" The image in the mirror broke from the hard stare to a grimace and a small laugh. "Idiot" he finished shaking his head. I run my hands thorough my hair as my eyes held each others stare. I saw in my eyes a depth I had not seen, a deep dark green, not light as I had thought they were before. But dark as an emerald. The pupil like a sapphire set in the middle. But the darkness of the eyes was not from hate or fear or sadness. But a dark glow of love, happiness, and of self.

I looked about the clothes laid out before me in the walk in wardrobe. I touched a few shorts and pants and trousers. As I dropped the towel from around my waste to the floor I looked down on the clothes. A shiver went down my spine and through my naked body as I thought that these clothes were not mine. They were not me! It looked like clothes from a stage wardrobe. For actors to wear as they portrayed characters at a so called "casual attire" function in New York, or when going to weekend parties in the semi rural gentrified area's of New Jersey, or around the Hampton's, Martha's Vineyard, even wooded retreats in Pennsylvania. I laughed as I thought of these events and functions. The acting. I then looked again at the clothes and laughed raucously as I imagined these clothes in a scene from Seinfeld, yes I could see Jerry, Kramer and even George in these clothes.

I looked about and saw a bag of stuff I had got Dave to get me before I arrived. A request since he was arriving before me.

"Dave just get me a bag of stuff for when I land." I had said to him as we parted ways a week before.

"Stuff? What Stuff?..." Dave stuttered back then eyes widening and a grin breaking out over his face "Stuff Edward? Not that stuff? I thought you had cut right back mate!"

"No no not that stuff Dave, Christ mate you think the worse of me pretty damn easy, shit." I laughed.

"You said stuff Edward, what the fuck is stuff!" Dave said back feigning anger, or was it bewilderment. It was hard to tell sometimes when Dave was acting. He wasn't that great at being someone else. Dave was Dave, Bloody funny and a great friend. But as he tried his best to show a gangster type agro face I couldn't help myself and burst into laughter.

"Fuck Dave, yeah lets get some stuff….any stuff will do…yeh and lets just stuff the stuff in a big warehouse…maybe a cave…and just get and keep stuff!" I laughed as I grabbed his shoulders and put my arms around him as he burst into hysterics as well.

"Okay, okay ...Whew..." I breathed deep catching my breath, "Okay Scareface the stuff we want is. Well sort of a bag of local shit over there, you know Cairns, whatever you wear there? I don't fucking know, whatever, stuff to laze around the damn Island in that's not from Manhattan, London or Paris…you know Dave, shit!" I finished.

I remember Dave stepping back from my embrace and standing there we both held back laughter and resumed serious straight faces and staring hard at each other as we stood like members of the mob. Dave moved the dark sunglasses from above across his head and down over his eyes. And in an attempt at an Italian American Mobster voice said.

"Okay Boss, One bag of shit coming your way." Touching the brim of his sunglasses now firmly in place across the bridge of his nose. We burst into laughter again and I grabbed his hand and gave it a hard shake.

"Okay see you in a week, take care Edward." Dave said as he turned and headed into the Airport terminal.

I looked at the bright yellow shopping bag sitting atop of chest of drawers.

"Dave's bag of shit!" I said out loud and walked across and grabbed the bag. Opening it I saw a few T shirts. Dave liked tourist T shirts, He knew I hated them. He also liked T shirts with rude jokes on them or half naked women. I noted thankfully the T Shirts were of the Tourist variety – "Great Barrier Reef" one had across the top and below it a bight orange and black fish. A clown fish.

"Fuck Dave, a bloody Nemo shirt!" I said to myself as I tossed it on the floor.

Also inside were two pairs of shorts. Board shorts, okay great I thought I don't mind wearing them; I hadn't worn a pair for years. As I pulled them up and on, they hung from my hips and I hoped they would stay there.

As I looked into bag again I found some rubber sandals, I faintly remembered that these were called "Thongs" in Australia.

As I looked about I thought maybe I should wear the Nemo shirt! Nope I grabbed a shirt from my racks. Buttoning it up with one hand clumsily as I looked through the bag to see what Dave had bought.

One Tube of Sunscreen 30 Plus, One tube of coconut tanning oil. "Covering all bases there Dave" I thought. Some stuff called Zinc Cream. A beer cooler/holder with a little post it note attached with Dave's writing on it saying "Stubby Holder."

Okay Dave thanks for that info, what's a stubby though? I thought to myself. Also in the bag were a cheap pair of sunglasses. An Akubra Australian stockman's hat, a sports magazine, a jar of black stuff called Vegemite made by Kraft. And last but not least a pack of condoms.

"Smart Arse" I laughed out loud. As I looked at myself in the board shorts, the light cotton shirt and a pair of rubber thongs on my feet. I thought, head out to the jetty and wait for Nessie. How long would Bella take? I decided to head to the restaurant, grab a large strong coffee, maybe something for breakfast. I would take it to a table on the edge of the timber deck over the water. I could watch their return across the blue water that separated the island from the mainland.

I left the bungalows along the rainforest garden path that lead to the pool area and then the restaurant. I felt the warmth of the sun through my shirt on my back as I walked towards the pool. The warmth increased in intensity as I walked and then I realised the tropical sun was at work. Building in its concentration as it rose above the Island. The heat of the sun I felt in the fabric of my shirt energised me. The suns rays quickened my step as its strength dug deep into my back muscles. I cornered the end of the path and onto the pool area feeling energised. I was feeling vibrant as my thoughts focussed on meeting my daughter.

I crossed the pool area, thinking that I had not been on the Island 24 hours, yet it was a familiar area. It felt time had frozen and the 18 hours or so I had been there were like 18 months. Time was in slow motion I thought. With finally seeing Bella again and next my daughter. I was comfortably numb in this real time "Slo-mo."

I walked under the thatched roof that covered the restaurant and bar area. Carlisle was standing at the bar talking to Shaun. Both seemed a bit tired and their pallor white and red eyes indicating that they had partied on after we had left them in passion. Carlisle waved me to come closer.

"Hey I'm ordering a coffee, and some eggs…want to join me Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure," I answered than turning to Shaun "Yeah sounds good, make it two." I said sticking up two fingers.

"Let's go sit on the deck; we can see everything from there." Carlisle softly said looking out across the timber deck and up towards the mountains of the mainland.

"Yeah a good coffee and a great view." I replied as we move out of the bar area and across the deck to a table amongst some timber lounge chairs with padded cushions under a thatched roof. Carlisle sat down at one end of a lounge and pointed for me to sit next to him at the end. Facing out over the water to the sunrise lit mainland to the west.

We sat on the lounge facing west watching the morning activity along the esplanade and jetty of Palm Cove in the distance across the sparkling blue and aqua water and lined to the south by its white sands. I settled back into the lounge as Carlisle relaxed back. Before we spoke a young girl came across the deck with a tray with two coffee's and compliments

The girl placed the coffee cups in front of us on the long low coffee table in front of us. She smiled at us as she set a pitcher of milk and a small jug of cream between the cups. She then left as quietly as she arrived. I poured a small touch of cream into my coffee. Which breathed a strong aroma of Arabic coffee into the morning air. Its smooth thick richness tasted as good as it smelt as I took a strong sip.

"Oh that's good, that's exactly what I needed." I breathed deeply as I moved the cup from my lips.

Carlisle nodded in agreement as he also took his first sip.

"Yes Edward, Shit I needed that, my head is still throbbing from last night." Carlisle said as he placed the coffee down on its saucer. I gave a look of surprise as I had rarely heard Carlisle swear, let alone have a hangover. Carlisle noticed the look.

"Yeah yeah Edward, I know I hardly ever drink, okay I have a nice wine occasionally, but never to excess." He said moving a hand to his forehead. "I'm not used to this, Christ my head hurts!"

"You won't die Carlisle, plenty of fluids, some food and take it easy and you will be right." I said knowingly.

The girl was back again with a large silver tray, she moved our coffee's to the side and from the tray, placed before us two large white porcelain plates with the vibrant bright yellow colour of the hollandaise sauce of Eggs Benedict poured like paint on a canvas. The aroma of bacon and the large soft fresh eggs permeated and hung in the cool morning air.

"There you go Carlisle, get that into you, and you will be right as rain again." I said, moving forward on the lounge taking another sip of coffee and moving the plate towards me. Looking at the girl as she bent forward revealing her cleavage and breasts as her loose white silken shirt moved from her body. I smiled thinking although this girl was attractive; she was still nowhere near as beautiful and sensuous as Bella.

"Could you get us a nice iced bottle of water, and some fresh orange juice please?" I asked to the girl smiling at her. As I looked into her eyes she blushed and gave a little laugh and nodded yes as she took the cutlery and the salt and pepper grinders and placed them near our plates of eggs benedict with heat and steam trials winding their way up towards the thatched roof of the deck. She straightened up and tucked the tray under her arm and smiled and with a frail nervous voice.

"Yes okay, anything else?" She said looking at myself and Carlisle, "Okay then I'll be back"

Carlisle started cutting a slice of eggs and pierced it with his fork, and then moved it up in front of his mouth and eyes.

"Beautiful, just what you need in the morning, something that's fresh, beautiful, colourful and most importantly tasteful." He said, then with a little laugh placed the fork in his mouth and smiled as he removed the creamy eggs and small piece of bacon he had with lustful bite.

"Yes, yes paradise." I said laughing and then looking about the foreshore below us. I looked across the sandy beach of the Island and then across the water to Palm Cove jetty. To the white sandy beaches and palm lined beach front. I noted the small reflections of cars between the palms from the morning sun rising behind us in the east. The morning rays lighting up the long white beaches and the lush tropical vegetation of the beach front. Masking faintly the facades and rooftops of the resorts, restaurants, bars, and shops which hid behind the trees and palms.

"Yes, sure is Edward!" Carlisle replied as he washed the mouthful down with another sip if his strong dark black coffee, the aroma still dominated the morning air near us. He looked at me.

"Yes great idea of ours to come up here." He said looking at me and into my eyes. "Yes many thanks for this Edward, Esme and Rose love it up here."

"No thank you Carlisle, I owe you…" pausing and taking a sip of my coffee. "I know it was strange what I asked for you to do for me….what I asked you regarding Bella…" I stopped not knowing how to finish what I was starting to say, but continued.

"I knew it was a weird request….Hey Car, look after some random girl I met in New York." I said mimicking myself. "But thank you, I love Bella more than life itself Car, I don't know why, but there is something special about what we feel!" I finished.

"Yes there is, I could feel it as well, in your voice when you asked Edward, I knew what you meant, what you were feeling. I have that with Esme." Carlisle said in a soft timbered voice of wisdom. "Now with Nessie there was even more reason for the request, I don't mind looking out for family," he smiled. "And I don't mean you Edward, your big enough and damn rich enough now to look after yourself, I mean Nessie, she is blood, she is family!"

"Your right Carlisle, I hadn't thought of that." I replied.

"Yes, so once I put two and two together- re Bella's pregnancy. The timing all fitted and then of course seeing Nessie. Seeing your eyes and other little bits of you in her little face, we would have looked after her and Bella no matter what happened with you Edward." He continued in his fatherly tone. "We love you Edward, but we also love Bella and Nessie now so make sure, make damn sure, you do the right thing, and that is make sure the love exists between you and Bella."

"I know Carlisle, it's there, and I feel it. More than anything I have ever felt. I hope its still burns in her though, that, at the moment is my only worry. Oh, apart from how Nessie is going to be with me." I ended deep in thought.

"Edward she will be fine." Replied Carlisle as he took another mouthful of eggs Benedict from his fork. He looked over the water; my eyes followed his, as he looked towards the mainland, across about 800 metres (2500feet) of aqua blue water that lay between the western side of the Island and the east coast of the mainland. At the Northern end of the beach, before the high cliff face of the headland a thin high wharf pointed out into the ocean. Carlisle was focussing on the outline of the wharf basking in the morning sun. I could just see the outline of fisherman angling from the wharf. Near the end of the wharf, stairs lead down to a small docking platform. Pulled alongside was the outline of a boat. Carlisle pointed at the boat.

"See that boat at the wharf, that's Emmett, Jasper and Bella, We should see them come along the wharf with Nessie and then head back here." He said nonchalantly. "Then you can see your daughter, she is pretty cute Edward, I warn you she will have you wrapped around her little finger, just like Emmett!" He laughed.

"I hope so." I replied, "If she has her mother's spirit I will be a goner." I smiled back.

"She has, and more, Jesus Edward she is so much like you, she is a little girl version of you." Carlisle said patting me on the back and laughed. "Reminds me of you when you were little, except in crazy colour outfit combinations!"

I nodded as I took another sip of the coffee. I felt the warmth of the coffee run down the back of my mouth and down the inside. I was focussing harder on the small outline of the boat on the wharf across the water. It bobbed up and down against the backdrop of the black poles and stairs leading to the wharf above. I saw the tiny outline of people walking from the pier down the stairs towards the moored boat. My heart quickened as I realised it would be Bella and Nessie, I felt nervous but excited with the thought of seeing my little girl for the first time. I watched as I saw movement around and onto the boat. I saw some smoke from the back of the boat, then it pulls away from the wharf and picked up speed. It looped back around and into the straight to head back across to the Island. It skipped across the blue water in our direction with spray high up in the air that glittered like sparkles of diamonds in the morning sunlight, some spray giving hints of rainbows as the sunlight shone throw.

The boat cutting fast through the ocean leaving a trail of shimmering spray looked surreal as it headed diagonally back to the Island to the small jetty at the end of the beach and timber deck boardwalk. I stood up and turned to Carlisle.

"Think that's them, you coming?" I asked.

"No I'll finish this coffee and breakfast, I'm not feeling that great at the moment, I'll tell you that Edward." Carlisle replied.

"Okay wish me luck." I said turning and took some brisk steps across the deck to the boardwalk that curved round the beach and to the point with the jetty, which jutted over the narrow entry through the coral reef that surrounded the Island.

"No luck required." Carlisle smiled and took another mouthful of his coffee. I saw the young waitress walking towards Carlisle carrying a tray with a bottle of water in a bucket of ice and a large glass jug with bright orange contents. Carlisle turned and saw the waitress stop next to the table.

"Oh great, Christ I need a cool water, hate to ask, but any Berocca's…how about some pain killers?" He said holding his head. The young girl gave a nervous giggle and began pouring the blue bottle of the chilled water into a tall glass with ice.

I turned and continued along onto the boardwalk. I noticed the boat was now moving parallel to myself and the Island along the edge of the coral reef towards the point and the narrow entrance it could navigate. I quickened my steps. I could see Emmett, Jasper and Bella clearly. The wind was blowing the spray of the boat. I looked about and then saw a little head amongst the others. Her head back and what looked like laughing as the spray and wind blew across her face and hair.

I rounded the boardwalk to where it met the start of the jetty. I heard the deep throb of the boats engine as Emmett backed the throttle off and the boat began to pull up in its wake. Slowing up until it turned into the narrow channel of deeper water that lead to the jetty. I stopped at the start of the jetty and leant against a Ballard that marked the meeting place of the boardwalk and the jetty.

I run my fingers through my hair, still wet from the shower just before. I realised my shirt was still wet from the drips from my hair. It made the shirt cling to my chest. I looked down inspecting how I looked, like I was a young boy meeting a long lost relative, a girlfriend on a first date. I laughed at myself and my sudden awkwardness. I run my hands down pressing my shirt straight and then saw the board shorts I had put on. I saw the brand name emboldened across the legs and saw my knobbly knees and lower legs down into my rubber thongs. I started laughing as I thought about how I had dressed up for such an important moment and what I looked like.

I looked back up and saw they were docking; I straightened up and saw Emmett help a beautiful little girl up onto the jetty, Jasper helping Bella out of the boat. She found her footing and walked next to Nessie and looked up towards me. Nessie put her hand up and nervously grabbed her mothers, Bella's hands. I stood tall and straight, watching, it was all surreal. I thought maybe I was dreaming all this, and that I could wake up in an instant, alone in cold New York, alone, lost, in fear and in anger. But then I saw Bella respond to a tug of her hand from Nessie. She stops, my heart stopped at that moment, she leans down and tilts her head to listen. I see her face light up in an expression I could not put my finger on. She said something back and the little girl seemed to be talking excitedly to her about something.

I felt my pulse and temperature pick up as a little anxiety attack flooded through my body. Nessie pulled away from Bella and then skipped towards me. I felt a surge of energy through my body, a strange feeling overwhelming me that I had only felt once before. It was the same feelings of the day of meeting Bella. I looked at her face and her smile was broad and happy, her eyes were a beautiful bright hazel/green and glistened in the sunlight. She skipped all the way to my feet then stopped and looked up, her eyes widening.

"I know you!" She said "you visit me in my dreams, on the beach, with the sun!" She said excitedly. I bent forward and down to Nessie's level, looking at her delicate Bella like face, but then her shining eye's that were like mine when I was younger, innocent, free of the scars of life. I smiled at her and softly spoke,

"Yes I have visited you in my dreams, you have also visited me, and yes we walk and talk on the beach, in the sun, with your mummy, and that crazy fluffy puppy!" I replied.

She laughed excitedly, "That's Wolf!" she held my hand "I'm Nessie!" She said.

"I'm Edward; mmm… you know who I am?" I asked.

"You're my Daddy!" She said very happily which made me relax.

"Mummy told you?" I asked to make sure I had heard right.

"No, Mummy is being funny and silly," she said looking back at Bella who was standing next to Emmett and Jasper talking. Nessie looked back and into my eyes and continued.

"In my dream you were my Daddy." She said then frowning and looking at me seriously "I know you're my Daddy! I knew you would come for Mummy, she loves you so much!" She talked fast and excitedly, so much so I thought she could burst. "She would cry for you!" She said ending and then thinking about what she said her face started to fade with a touch of sadness

I felt my eyes swell as I fought back a surge of pure happiness so strong I could cry. I lent forward and picked Nessie up and as I stood hugged her hard against my chest and her cheek against mine. I whispered in her ear.

"Yes I had to come back for your Mummy, she is my Princess Bella!" I replied trying to lift her spirit back to its pervious high levels. "But you know Nessie, you know I have been away for a long time, your whole life, Mummy may be a bit funny with me because of that." I said, her small face and wide eyes showed she was thinking about my words.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun, and explore and play on this Treasure Island with Mummy." I said lifting her in the air.

Bella and the guys had now joined us at the end of the jetty as I lowered Nessie back to the ground. Bella looked at me nervously and then Nessie. I waited to see if she would say something, but she remained quiet as I let go of Nessie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett and Jasper nodded as they walked further along the boardwalk to give us some space, or time to talk alone before following. But I saw Emmett stop and he had a huge smile on his face and he turned back round.

"Shit Edward, I'm sorry, can't help myself, you know." He started laughing as he continued "Fuck me dead, where did you get that stuff you're wearing, never thought I'd see you in thongs!" He continued laughing as Jasper joined in. Bella's face broke into a smile.

I looked myself up and down again.

"F...ing Dave and his bag of stuff...shit…Sorry, christ guys we have a little girl here, she shouldn't be hearing that language." I said looking down at Nessie.

"She shouldn't be seeing you in those boardies and thongs Edward, just isn't you!" Emmett continued with now tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone was having a good laugh. Bella stopped and after a few deep breaths to get her composure,

"Hey he looks great in those, I love the Australian surfer look, and you guys cant talk, its months between shirts with collars for you guys!" she said to Emmett and Jasper.

Nessie grabbed my hand and Bella's with her other and tugged tight and spoke up over our laughter.

"There nice clothes, they are the same as in my picture from my dream!" she said matter of factly stopping the laughter. We all stood silently looking at Nessie, she smiled back at us all. "And that's the sand we walk on in the sun." She said pointing down along the beach. Down past where the timber deck bordered the beach to where a long sandbar ran out through the reef, like long white finger, or snake into the aqua water bordered by the reef.

I looked along the beach, and the finger of sand out into the water. Yes I had seen that also in a dream. I looked at Bella she was looking a bit worried so I kept my initial response to myself. Nessie continued, "So that's where I want to go and play."

"Okay after Mummy gets you and your stuff in your room, then we explore." Bella said. It sounded a bit funny Bella, being called mummy, let alone calling herself mummy. But it also sounded right; it showed the love and the bond between them. I felt a tinge of regret that my time apart had broken that feeling for myself and Nessie.

Yes this will take time I thought, time to let the love heal the scars of the past four years. If it can, I thought with touch of foreboding.

"Yes you should check out your room, its great Nessie, and maybe the pool, the games room, heaps to explore" I said moving my hand over the Island.

Bella taking Nessie's hand we moved along the deck towards Emmett and Jasper and the restaurant and bar area. Bella looked over Nessie's head and smiled at me and said softly "Thanks, I love you."

"Thanks, me too." I replied and breathed a sigh of partial relief.

We walked along the deck all chatting away. Emmett picked Nessie up and put her on his shoulders and he pranced forward in front of us like a horse. Nessie laughing then spotting Carlisle on his lounge shouted "Car!" at the top of her voice and waving hard as Emmett trotted side to side in front of us "I'm here on Treasure Island on my Unicorn!"

Carlisle looked up and around and waved as he stood up. He walked over to meet us at the entrance from the timber deck to the main thatched roof of the restaurant and bar.

"Nessie yay you're here!" Carlisle yelled as he approached happily, but then his body slumped and his face became slightly frowned. I noted Carlisle looking still quite sickly pale from the night before.

"We're all going to get changed and meet by the pool, and then explore the Island with Nessie." I said to the group now gathered on the deck. "You up to it Car?"

He rubbed his forehead and tried to straighten up his slouching body. "Yeah it may do me good, see how long I last." He said shrugging his shoulders. Carlisle rarely had a hangover and he was having difficulties coping with this rare occurrence.

Emmett grabbed Carlisle around the shoulders and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"If you have trouble I'm sure Princess Nessie may let her Unicorn carry you back Carlisle!" He said and everyone, even Carlisle, broke into laughter except Nessie who frowned look down at the pale Carlisle.

"You need my Unicorn now Car?" Nessie asked sounding very concerned for Carlisle's well being. We all laughed hard, and I felt the moisture from eyes run down my cheeks. Jasper laughed so hard he let out a grunt like a pig which sent everyone, even Nessie into hysterics.

"No, No, I don't need a big slow Unicorn like Emmett at the moment Nessie; I think I may need to lie down after that though, whilst you all get ready." Carlisle said as he drew deep breaths to regain his composure after the gatherings breakdown into laughter.

"Okay everyone back here in fifteen to thirty minutes." Bella said taking control of the situation and motioning everyone through the restaurant and towards the pool. "I mean the pool." She added when we approached.

"Yep and some revival cocktails to get the afternoon started." I yelled out as people fanned off around the pool and along the tropical garden paths that lead to the bungalows. Bella had headed off along the path that lead to her and then my bungalows. Nessie had clambered off Emmett and was walking along excitedly in front of Bella into the undergrowth. I jogged up next to Bella and watched Nessie jump up and touch gently flowers lining the path with her fingertip. She was so beautiful and delicate, I looked at Bella.

"She is very beautiful and amazing." I said to her "Thank you, Mummy!" I said cheekily and smiling. Bella smiled back and then looked at Nessie running before us towards the bungalow gate. Bella stopped and turned to me as I stopped next to her; she held both my hands between us she looked up into my eyes.

"Well how do you feel, Daddy?" She asked smiling up at me but her eyes showed some seriousness in her question.

I looked down at her white small hands in mine as I held them gently, moving my fingers up and over her knuckles.

"I feel… well it all feels a bit surreal to be honest Bella, a dream. I'm numb but also I feel such joy when I look at Nessie, she is so much like you, but so tiny, so full of life and energy and love." I said pausing, "You know she called me Daddy?" I said seriously.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She said you hadn't told her, but she knew…I didn't trust me on that, but she said she knew from our dreams!" I said.

"Ours?" Bella questioned.

"Yes ours, I had these dreams too, I didn't get what they meant at first, but the dreams had a little girl in them, it was Nessie, no bullshit Bella." I said anxiously. I had thought I was going crazy during those wild dreams of the past years. Had I gone crazy? I looked at her wondering what she thought of me, the dreams, and Nessie.

Bella pulled me in close and wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her head in my chest. "It's okay Edward, I know! Relax." Bella breathed into my chest slowly. Then looking up at me took a deep breath and smiled,

"Let's go, enough stress, enough of being serious, let's be kids with Nessie, we can be serious later." She said her face beaming in the ray of sunlight that had broken through the garden canopy above and bathed that section of the path.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Love to know what you think.

**AMV**

Anyone else had those strange dreams or De Ja Vue's, where you are sure you've been there before?


	23. Nessie's POV

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**I'm just playing in the sand box!**

**A/N: **Thought I'd post this up here, and then move it onto the out takes later.

Nessies Point of view for chapters 21-22

Hope you enjoy

Love to know what you think,

Not so easy bieing in the mind of a nearly 4 year old! LOL

PS: this hasn't been to the Beta.

Nessie's POV

Jake woke me up. I yawned and Wolf nestled into me, I struggled to move but I was caught, so I hugged him. I loved his warm fluffy fur; I think that we should have called him Ba Ba Black Sheep.

"Nessie, Nessie." Jake pokes my arm. I giggle and pretend to be asleep. I remember the big yummy pancakes Emily had made us for desert last night that were so sweet, with chocolate syrup. The pancakes were so yummy I ate them all.

My tummy rumbles as Jakey pokes me again.

"Nessie are you awake?" Jake asks.

I giggle again and Jake smothers a laugh too.

I think back to dinner and remembered the yummy noodles as I tried to suck them up, getting sauce all over my chin. Emily had put carrots in the spaghetti sauce and I secretly feed them to Wolf under the table, He ate them all. I didn't think dogs ate carrots! Maybe he is a sheep?

"Let's go play." Jake says as I rollover, pushing Wolf away from my face as he was going to lick me all over. He did this every morning to wake me, his wet sloppy kisses covering my whole face. I had to cover myself up in the sheets and blankets to stop him. He was my bestest furry friend.

Sometimes I wished I was a dog and always had fun pretending that I was one. Actually when Jakey was playing with me, we were dogs, for real. We would chase and bark and pretend to fetch. We would even lick out of bowls; it was fun pretending to be Wolf. I wondered how dogs talked to each other, thinking that barking must be some kind of talking. What if dogs could talk like me? I wondered what Wolf would say?

Jakey pulled me up, we tiptoed though to the back doors trying not to make a sound and he pulled open the doors so we could go into the back yard.

Jake didn't have a pool like we did; he had a sand pit and a cubby.

I liked Jake, he was my bestest friend, we could play games all day long. We never had fights, like I did with some of the other kids at day-care. I hated Lauren she always was bossy and we always had to do everything her way. I tried not to get angry with her, because every time I did Miss Angela would get me in trouble for not playing nice.

I liked painting and drawing, it always made Mummy so proud of me when I did a picture for her.

I drew her a picture of the dream I had. It was so real. I could feel the sand squish between my toes and I could feel him squeeze my hand. I wasn't the first time I had this dream.

We were always on the beach. He would tell me how much he loved me and mummy that he was sorry he wasn't here in real life. I knew he was my Daddy because when he hugged me it just felt like when Mummy did. It made everything bad go away.

My last dream was a bit different. He told me he was coming to get us, that's when I drew the picture for Mummy. This dream was the realest of them all. I could smell him, he smelt all soapy and spicy. He had the nicest smile and I could tell by the way he looked at Mummy that he loved her very much. I felt so safe when he held my hand, his soft gentle voice as he would tell us that he loved us. I knew he was real, I believed it with all my heart.

When I gave Mummy my picture I could see that it made her sad. I tried to tell her that he was coming, but I don't think she believed me. I wished I could make her understand so she wouldn't be sad anymore. I just had to wait for him to come; I just hoped that it would be soon.

When Mummy would be sad and she would always try to pretend she wasn't.

She would go all quiet and her eyes would go funny, but she would never cry in front of me. Not like me, if I was sad I needed a Mummy cuddle to make me feel all better. I liked her cuddles the best, they always made me feel safe, I could snuggle into her arms and it made everything go away.

I wondered how Mummy was on the Island. It was in the middle of the ocean. It made me worry a bit that I couldn't give her cuddles. But being with Jake was fun, I wished he was my brother, we had so much fun together, and I wanted to play with him all the time.

We went out to the sand pit, where we had left my "Bobbly Heads," they were toy animals from the 'Littlest Toy Shop'. I brought over all of mine; we shared them between us and had built two islands. Jakey had the pirate island and I had the mermaid island. Jakey would rescue my animal mermaids from bad pirates and I would give him magic mermaid spells to make him live forever so that no other pirates could hurt him.

We would hunt for buried treasure, and I would give Jakey the spell so his pirate animals could breathe under water. I had a secret underwater castle, which you could only get there if you had the magic breathing spell. We made magical boats made out of leaves and flower petals, Jakey had made a boat out of some bark from a tree and a big stick as a mast, and it was the king of all pirate boats.

Emily called us to have breakfast and we both didn't want to leave our islands. But our tummies were grumbling, I was really hungry. Emily made us some eggs and soldiers. I liked dipping my toast into the soft boiled egg. My egg cup had chicken feet and I pretended that it was going for a walk on my plate. It walked over to Jake's plate and Jakey made his egg holder do a chicken dance with mine. I laughed so much it felt like my chocolate milk drink I had taken a sip from was going to come out my nose, it tingled.

Emily laughed at us.

I fed Wolf some of my toast under the table; I knew he loved toast, especially peanut butter toast. He would sit and lick his lips for ever after he ate peanut butter. I wondered if it was because the peanut would stick to the top of his mouth, like it did to mine. It took ages to lick off and I would taste it for the rest of the day.

Jake and I played with our eggs and soldiers untill our toast and eggs went cold, and we didn't want to eat any more. I ate all the yolk it was yummy and orange.

Orange tastes good; it is warm and creamy when it's egg. The sun is orange and it makes everything warm, just like eating eggs. And it's sweet and sometimes sour when I eat an orange or mandarin. I like orange juice, it's really good, but then I get thirsty real quick. Not like water melon, that's yummy and I like to spit the pits out to see how far I can spit them. Actually Emmett taught me that.

I love Emmett; he is a big cuddly bear. If I could pick some one to be my biggest bestest brother, it would be Emmett. He is just like me and he makes me laugh, he tells the silliest jokes. Some aren't even funny, but he is so funny it makes me laugh. I like climbing on Emmett, he's so big and strong it's like climbing a mountain. My favourite is when Emmett holds my hands and lets me walk up his legs to his chest. Then he grabs me and puts me on his shoulder and pretends he is a unicorn. I can see everything from Emmett's shoulders and he makes the best unicorn. Emmett loves Rose, I saw them kissing and I wondered how they breathed when they did that.

When I grow big I want to be just like Rose she's so pretty and smart. I also want to be bouncy like Alice, she is always happy. She dresses me up just like her and I look all growed up, she even puts make up on me. I have to be really still when she does my eyes, I try not to blink when she colours me in.

"Nessie, Nessie, hello." Emily said bringing My thoughts back to the table.

"Um Yep Emilly?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"You have to get your stuff together sweetie, your Mum will be at the pier soon to pick you up." She said as she cleared away the plates.

"NO, I want her to stay!" Jake yelled at his mum.

"Jake, you had a good sleep over with Ness. Now she has to go with her mum." Emily said firmly.

"But I don't want her to go." Then turning to me he asked "Can I come to the island with you?"

"Jake, its Carlisle birthday. Nessie will be back soon." Emilly told Jake.

"Oh, I forgot it was Car's birthday, lets make a card Jake." I stated. I knew Jake would get upset about me going and I didn't really want to go without him. We would have so much fun playing pirates and mermaids and buried treasure together. But I knew that he couldn't come. I had already asked Mum before we came and she said No because Carlisle had already paid our tickets to go there. I asked Mum if we could buy a ticket for Jake, but again she said No. telling me it was time to spend with Carlisle and Esme.

I pulled at Jakes arm taking him to the craft box under the coffee table.

"I wanna go with you." Grouched Jake.

"I want you to come too, but I can send you a message in a bottle. Like a pirate." I smiled at Jake. This idea seemed to cheer him up.

"I won't be gone long and you can tell me if you got my message or not."

"Maybe I should send you one too." Jake said excitedly "I know, I'm going to send you a treasure map, so you can find the buried treasure." Jake busily pulled out some paper and started working on his treasure map.

Me I pulled out some paper to make Car a birthday card. I looked over the colours and decided to use them all. I got busy drawing my picture.

I drew a rainbow so I could use all the colours. I loved Car; he was like what I imagined a grandpa would be. I had never met mine, I think his name was Charlie, but he loved God and never spoke to me or Mummy, and grandma Renae just got Mummy upset. I had seen her once but she was with some man, I can't remember what his name was but he had weird eyes, I didn't like him much. So I had decided that Carlisle was my Grandpa and Esme was my Grandma. I never told him this but I think he knew. Cause if I ever asked Carlisle anything or wanted anything he would get it for me, without telling Mummy. It was our secret. Esme was the nicest Grandma ever; she would bake fairy cakes with me every time I came over. She would let me ice them in any colour I wanted, we even put 100 and 1000's on them or even chocolate flakes.

I drew Carlisle a rainbow with me holding a birthday cake out for him. Inside I wrote the only things I knew I could write.

I and (I drew a picture of a love heart) and U. I drew lots of hearts and a picture of me and Car holding hands)

"How do you write Happy Birthday Emilly?" I asked...

"Do you want me to write it for you Nessie?" Emily asked.

"Nope I want to do it." I said mater of factly. Emily wrote the words on a piece of paper so I could copy it. I looked at the piece of paper and marvelled at the amount of letters for only two words. I tried to fit it on the page as best I could but I had to squish them down one side of the page. I used a different colour for each letter. It matched the rainbow on the front of my card.

I looked over my card and wished I hadn't squished "happy birthday," but I shrugged as I loved all the colours. I smiled. I had finished.

I looked over to Jake and he saw me look. He covered his work with his arms, looking at me.

"You can't see where the treasure is hidden Nessie."

"Oh ok Jake." I turned and went to pass my card I had done to Emily. She picked the card from my hand.

"Wow this is great Ness, Carlisle will love this, I'll get an envelope and you go pack your things, OK." She smiled as she looked over my card and I felt really proud at what I had done.

I moved to Jakes bedroom, where my bag was. I noticed that Emily had my teddy and pillow beside my bag. I looked into my bag and saw that Emily must have already packed it. She had some clothes laid out on Jake's bed. I got out of my PJ's and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt Emily had laid out. I stuffed my PJ's into my jama bag and put that on top of all my stuff.

I started getting excited as I had only been in a boat a couple of times. I couldn't wait to see everyone especially Mummy. I wanted to give Car my card too, he would love it.

"You ready Nessie? It's time to go." Emily called.

"Yep I'm ready." I said as I came back into the lounge room. Jake ran up and gave me a big hug. I could tell he was about to cry. I felt so sad for him. I really wished I could take him too.

"I don't want you to go Ness." Jake said as he gave me a hug. I squeezed him back. Jake started to cry. I really didn't want him to feel bad.

"I'll bring you some treasure Jake." It was the only thing I could think of to make him stop crying. Jake just nodded, his eyes were all red. I felt tears stating to come to my eyes. Whenever Jake was sad I was too.

"Ok Nessie lets go." Emily said. Putting out her had for me to hold it. I couldn't move because Jake was still hugging me. Sam came into the room and pulled Jake away from me and lifted him up into a cuddle.

"I don't want her to go!" Jake cried wriggling in Sam's arms trying to get down.

"I'll be back really soon." I told Jake, but he wasn't listening he was too busy trying to escape his Dad and throwing a tantrum. Sam took him into his bedroom and Emily walked me out to the car. All my stuff was in the back seat, Sam must have put it all in there.

"I feel bad about Jake." I said to Emily.

"He'll be fine Ness, don't you worry, and you will be back soon. I wish I was going to the Island with you. Are you excited Nessie?" Emily asked.

"Oh yes I can't wait to find the buried treasure and give my card to Car and see Mummy." I said, just thinking about it, I started getting really excited.

We got closer to Palm Cove and my tummy was doing flip flops and I started feeling strange. When we pulled up at the pier I could see the island not to far away. It felt like I could just run over there or better yet swim and use my mermaid powers to swim there under water with all the fishes. Wolf was barking as soon as he saw the beach, it was his favourite place and he couldn't wait to get out. When Emily stoped the engine Wolf and I tumbled out of the car door and we ran to the start of the pier.

"Nessie, Wolf, Wait." Emily yelled. I abruptly stopped and turned to Emily who was pulling my stuff out of the car. I walked back and pulled my Giraffe teddy and pillow from Emily.

"Sorry Emily." I said as I knew I shouldn't have run off.

"That's OK Nessie, I know you are excited." Emily said kindly.

Excited wasn't the word, I thought. I was more than that; I just wanted to be there now. My tummy had butterflies and my body felt like it was vibrating all over.

Wolf was already at the end of the pier pesking the fishermen, sniffing at their fishing bags. They weren't bothered; one even gave him a pat. A big eagle was sitting on the top of a lamp post at the end watching as the fishermen cast their rods into the water.

We made our way to where there were steps down to a pontoon for the boats to pull up.

"Let's wait Here Nessie." Emily said as she put down my bags.

"I think I can see the boat coming Nessie." Emily pointed to a white boat that was coming toward us, with spray flying into the air.

I put my hand into Emily's as I stated feeling a little sick, but I wasn't sick, I just felt funny, excited and nervous. It felt like when we had to do a concert at day-care for all the Mums and Dads. You know….really nervous at the start but then as you go its ok and its fun. Emily squeezed my hand as I watched the boat, it was coming really fast. The closer it got the more my tummy fluttered. I could see Mummy now and Jasper and Emmett.

I think Wolf saw that it was Mummy and he ran down the steps to wait for the boat. I started slowly down the stairs as they felt really slippy. Jasper tied the boat up and Emmett lifted Mummy out of the boat, Wolf jumped up and licked her all over. If I was a dog I would do that too.

"Mummy." I yelled as I reached the last step and ran to jump into her arms. I missed her so much. Her arms felt like home.

"Missed you beautiful girl." Mummy said as I nestled into her arms

"Me too Mummy. I had so much fun with Jakey." I wanted to tell her everything and my mind raced, the butterfly's easing in my tummy, but they were still there.

"I bet you did, was Wolf good? "Mummy asked.

"Oh yes he was real good, Emily let him sleep with me and Jake, we ate Spaghetti and pancakes and ice cream and Wolf jumped in the pool and shakes all over Emily, he ate a carrot!" I said really fast because I couldn't get everything out I wanted too, there was so much I wanted to say.

Mummy and Emily started to chat but I was watching Wolf as he jumped into the boat smelling everything. Mummy went to give Emily a kiss on the cheek and say thankyou for having me stay over for the night.

Emily lent in and gave me a kiss.

"Love you, hope you have fun sweetie. Thanks for staying with us." Emily says to me.

"I like your place, you make yummy pancakes. I'm going to be a mermaid on the island and send Jake a message in a bottle." I said matter of factly. "Can you make sure he gets it?" I asked Emily really hoping it would get to him.

"Sure Nessie, I'll make sure Jake gets your message." Emily laughed. I really did wish that Jakey could have come he would have so much fun.

"So what do you say to Emily for having you over night?" Mummy asked me.

I looked at mummy at the weird question and then realised that I hadn't said thankyou to Emily for having me.

"Oh…Thank you for having me Emily." I said in my sweetest voice.

"My pleasure Nessie." Emilly smiles at me and Mummy gave me a squeeze.

"Come on Emmett's waiting for us." Mummy says and Emmett waves to me from the boat. OH, Emmett, I can't wait to play with him. I squirmed in Mummy's arms wanting to get down. She put me down and I run toward Emmett in the boat. He scoops me up in his strong arms up and over the side of the boat.

He blows a raspberry into my stomach, it tickles so much. I giggle and wiggle trying to say 'Emmett stop' but I was laughing so much I couldn't get any proper words out. He finally stoped and I put my arms around his neck pulling him into a big hug.

"Hey my big girl missed you." Emmett laughs.

"Me too." I say, I missed my Emmett.

Emmet took me to where he drives the boat and asked, "You wanna drive Nessie?"

"Oh yes please." I said getting all excited to be able to drive the boat. He lifted me up onto his lap and put my hands onto the wheel. He pulled a leaver and the boat started. The boat roared and we moved off. I looked back and waved to Emily as we moved away from the pier. Mummy and Jasper were at the back of the boat, Mummy was sitting on one of the seats, she looked a little funny I worried tha she was going to cry again.. I turned back as Emmett put his hands over mine giving them a squeeze and steered the boat into the ocean, toward the island. I laughed as I couldn't beleie that I was driving a boat.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh she has a sore headache sweetie."  
"Did you kiss it better Emmett?"

"Yes I tried my best but she is still in bed, but she will be there when we get to the island, she is pretending to be sleeping beauty." Emmett laughed.

"And you're her prince charming?" I asked knowing that he was.

"I sure am. I'll kiss her awake for you when we get there." He said. I laughed as I remembered the last kiss I saw him give her, it went forever.

I saw the island getting really close as we bumped over the waves; my tummy did another turn and went all funny.

"Nessie go back with Mummy, I need to go slow so I don't hit any Nemo's, the reef is really close here." He placed me on the floor of the boat and I went to Mummy.

I hold her hand and take her to the side of the boat, Mummy points out all the fish that we can see in the crystal water swimming into the crevices of the submerged reef. I see a fish dart out of the coral and it's Nemo.

"Oh there's Nemo!" I squeal, pointing to him as we pass slowly over a shelf that is covered with anenomies and brightly coloured coral. The stripy orange and black fish darts under the cover of the moving sea anenomies and then back out again. I can imagine that this is where my mermaid castle is and wonder where the mermaids are. I wonder where Marlin's friend is, she has to be here somewhere.

"I wonder where Dory is?" I ask Mummy, looking deeper into the water. Mummy holds onto me tightly as I try to look further over the side of the boat.

"She's there somewhere Nessie." Mummy says. "But there's Crush." Mum points toward a sea turtle as its head brakes the surface.

"Oh WOW." I say in awe. It was amazing, this was the first time I remember seeing one, and I wanted to touch it as it swam.

"Pretty cool huh." Mummy says.

"Can I go swimming Mum?" I want to jump in now.

"Not just now Ness, but well do it soon ok, we have to get our bathers on, silly. Any way we are nearly there." Mummy says and I am a little dismayed, I really want to go swimming with crush now and the mermaids that I can't see. Emmett starts slowing the boat down and I look toward the island. My tummy again does back flips. Jasper is with us and he smiles at me. I like Jasper.

"Have a fun boat ride Ness?" He asks.

"That was fun can we do it again?" I ask Jasper, I really want to do this again and swim with the fishes.

"Yeah sure Ness, and we will take you to swim with Crush, how does that sound? "

"Can we go now?" I ask and Jasper shakes his head.

"Not now Nessie, we have to get your stuff to your room, then we will go have some fun." Jasper tells me. I want to go now.

"Oh Ok." I said some what disheartened but I know that Jasper wouldn't say so if he didn't want to have fun. I notice Wolf is bounding around the boat as it slows and pulls up to the pier. As it stops he jumps out and starts sniffing the new terrain. Immediately peeing on the nearest post that made me giggle, silly puppy.

Mummy leans down to me and is suddenly very serious. "I have some one here I want you to meet." She says slowly.

"Who is it mum?" I ask wondering who this person is and my tummy does another flip.

"You'll meet him in a minute." Mum says as she looked toward the beginning of the pier, I notice that someone was standing there; I thought that it might be Carlisle but he had the wrong hair.

Emmett reaches down and picks me up to lift me over the side of the boat. Jasper helps Mummy up and over, mouthing, something to her, she nearly falls over as she steps onto the pier. I laugh, I reached up to hold Mummy's hand and we start to walk toward the man. The butterflies in my tummy are being really naughty and won't stay still. I wonder if it is this man Mummy wants me to meet. I look at him more closely, I have seen him before. Then I realise…

It's him; it's the man in my dream. My tummy settles all of a sudden and I know that it's him. He has come.

I look at him then look back at Mum. I wanted to yell I told you so, but that would be mean. I wondered if she knew who he was?

"Mummy, it's him." I say to Mum.

"It's him?" Mummy asked, not understanding.

"It's the man in my dream, the one in my drawing." I smiled and pulled away and skip toward him. I couldn't wait to speak with him, I was so excited he was here; I hoped he loved my Mummy as much as I did. I looked at him closely as I skipped. He had the same face; he had the same green eyes that were my favourite colour. I hoped his voice was the same.

I skipped up to him and the closer I got the more sure I was that it was him. I looked up at him into his green eyes. He even smelt the same as my dream all soapy and spicy.

"I know you!" I said, "You visit me in my dreams, on the beach, with the sun!" I was so excited that he was really here for real. He bent forward and down to my level, looking into my eyes. I was so sure it was him I waited to hear his voice. He smiled at me and softly spoke,

"Yes I have visited you in my dreams, you have also visited me, and yes we walk and talk on the beach, in the sun, with your Mummy, and that crazy fluffy puppy!" He said.

His voice was exactly the same IT WAS HIM, He WAS HERE!

I laughed excitedly, "That's Wolf!" And I reached out for his hand "I'm Nessie!" I said, feeling his skin in mine, it was like holding Mummy's hand but bigger. I couldn't stop smiling. My Daddy was here.

"I'm Edward; mmm… you know who I am?" He asked.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Mr V's lips are sealed for the next chapter.

Hoped you enjoyed meeting Nessie.

Love to know what you thought.

:D

AMV


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **Thanks again to all our readers, we love you heaps.

Thanks for waiting for this chapter.

We hope you enjoy.

AMV

PS: again this hasn't been to the Beta (she's been MIA) so sorry for any typo's and spelling mistakes.

Edwards POV

Bella opened the little wooden gate that lead to the Bungalow. Nessie was nestled in front of Bella excitedly peering through the gate as it opened into the courtyard of the Bungalows. With its small plunge pool and veranda. Nessie squealed as the gate opened and she ran into the courtyard.

"Look Mummy a big outdoor bath like ours!" She giggled as she ran up the stairs and sat down at the edge of the plunge pool and put her hand in the water. "This is a big bath for Wolf" she said with Wolf wagging his tail in excitement running around Nessie who looked back at Bella.

"Yes Wolf would love this as his private bath, but don't let him fall in!" Bella laughed as she sat down next to Nessie and gave her a little hug with one arm whilst running a finger across the top of the water and flicking some droplets across the pools surface. Wolf, his body shaking sideways from his ecstatic tail wagging, jumped up putting his paws around them.

I had followed behind and looked down at them laughing in slight embrace at the waters edge. They both radiated happiness and joy, and both looked beautiful in the sun. Nessie beaming, and looking like a delicate mini sculptured Bella, I thought looking at them entwined in each others arms flicking water across the pool.

I walked past the along the decking that lead to the bungalows entrance. As I opened the doors I looked back and saw Bella nuzzling her face in Nessie hair and placing gentle kisses on the back of her head.

"Okay Princesses would you like a drink?" I asked turning back from the doors and looking at them by the plunge pool. "Nessie would you like water, juice, anything you want?" I asked as they looked back at me from the water.

Nessie looked at me with a huge smile and her voice still full of excitement, "Coke! Daddy." I started nodding in agreement, and then Bella gave Nessie a frown and said,

"Nessie you know I don't like you drinking to much soft drink, Edward, do you have like a tropical juice punch or something?" Bella finished looking at me.

I didn't respond or react to Bella as my thoughts and mind were stuck, like in mild shock, of hearing Nessie say Daddy when answering me. How naturally and unthinking it had been to her. How happy she sounded saying it. How when I heard her little voice calling me Daddy a warm sensation flowed through my body.

"Yes think so, if not I can get it." I said snapping out thinking about how "Daddy" had sounded. "You Bella?" I finished.

"Well, I don't know Edward," she replied as she stood back up and casually walked towards me. I noted her bodies glow had strengthened. She walked sensually and casually. I could sense that she had finally relaxed a significant degree from the awkward rigid movements she had had along the pier. She walked along the decking, took my hand and pulled me back from the open door entrance and looked deep into my eyes. Her brown eyes looked warm and deep, her lips pouted sensuously as she leant forward and gave me a small kiss just touching the skin of my lips. Bella then purred "Anything Edward, Thankyou." She turned back towards Nessie.

"Come on Nessie, you want to see the Bungalow, and your own special room." Bella said.

Nessie stood up from the pools edge and run up us, her eyes wide open again.

"My Own room?" she said excitedly then with a questioning look "What's a Banga loo?"

"Bungalow Nessie, Bun-ga-low, it's like a big cubby house." Bella laughed taking Nessie's hand and leading her into the open area entrance of the Bungalow.

"Let me show you where Mummy sleeps first." Bella said to Nessie, walking through into the bed room. I followed behind and picked up the partition remote.

"Hey Nessie, watch this, magic wall." I said as they turned and looked at me, I pointed the remote at the wall and hit the appropriate button. The wall split down the middle as the walls silently commenced parting. Wolf run through the parting walls waging his tail high in the air, his body stretched out and his nose high in the air he cantered exploratively into the emerging room.

"This is my room, I'll get the drinks."

Nessie's eyes widened so much I thought it must hurt her as the doors opened. She ran through the doors after Wolf, spinning around to look about the main bedroom walls, and then she ran and climbed up on the bed. She started jumping up and down laughing on the bed. Bella looked worried as Nessie bounced up and down and then fell over into the large soft and fluffed up doona that nearly devoured her.

I walked across the room to the kitchenette and opened the fridge and grabbed out a jug of juice that had been freshly squeezed that morning. I grabbed a medium sized plastic glass like tumbler from the cupboard and from the ice rack in the freezer tossed in handful of cubes and poured the juice into the cup.

"Here you go Nessie, a nice drink when you want it." I said, I'll leave it here for whenever okay."

"Yes Daddy." She said as she pulled herself out of the soft bed covers that had swallowed her up and then she started bouncing again. Bella had moved to the edge of the bed and was half lying along the edge watching Nessie bouncing. The word Daddy again cut into my soul and heart. It again felt strange but also comforting. I still wondered how Nessie had so easily and naturally said it, without thinking.

I looked back into the fridge and grabbed the bottle of Verve Clique Champagne that was looking very chilled in the fridge. I held the bottle up as I turned to Bella.

"Some champagne Bella, to celebrate …" I started then hesitated and then continued "to celebrate a family reunion!" I looked at her reaction. She laughed and smiled and nodded a yes.

"And our love in the sun." I finished as I tore the orange foil of the Verve Clique from the neck of the champagne bottle and started unwiring the cork. Then pushing the cork out with my thumbs.

"Watch out Nessie! Pirates are coming aboard and their cannon is about to go off!" I yelled as the cork popped out with a bang and shot across the room hitting the fan above the bed I had aimed at. Nessie screamed with the loud pop and she bounced high and dove into the doona and pillows of the bed, Bella moving across and diving over her, wrapping her up in her arms laughing. Wolf barked at the cork popping and the resulting commotion, jumping sideways with his fluffy body stretched out. He was doing his best to look like an authoritative protective dog in control. But his uncontrollable tail wagging swayed him off balance and seriously defeated the brave serious dog he was trying to project.

The champagne burst and foam sprayed up after the cork, I held the bottle tight as I sprayed champagne over Bella as she covered Nessie in the doona. Both squealing as the cold spray arched over them. I laughed as the burst of champagne receded as I moved the bottle into a more vertical position it ceased. Bella was laughing hysterically as Nessie had resurfaced from under the doona.

"Oh Edward! I'm all sticky!" Bella exclaimed as she runs her hands back through her wet hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist when all that happened." I said regaining my composure and moving to the sideboard and taking two long stemmed champagne glasses from a silver tray sitting at one end. I tilted one glass at more than 45 degrees angle and poured the champagne slowly as I drew a deep breath and watched as the fluid moved slowly up the glass with small bubbling foam at the top.

"Suppose not, I couldn't!" Bella said as she moved off the bed and stood up coming over to grab the drink as the bubbles reached the top of the glass flute. I watched as she gently took the glass from my hand and bent her head back take a sip. Her neck arched back sensuously and small beads of champagne glistened down her skin as they dripped from her hair. They slowly followed the contours of her necks feminine muscular surface. I had an urge to lick one droplet and follow its trail slowly up her neck with my tongue.

I stood watching its progress down her neck as she swallowed. I stood silently starting to pour the champagne into the second long stemmed glass flute and thought about how beautiful Bella was, how lucky I was to have her, and Nessie.

I then realised we may be together but I didn't have her as yet. She had given the ring back, but also didn't say no, she didn't close the door. But then she had been stressed about me and Nessie. She had been cold on occasions and obviously anxious at other times. But she was here, and we had made amazing love last night.

I knew it would be hard on Bella, my reappearing after four years, I knew it could take time and that was without Nessie being a factor. A father reappearing after missing four years of her life, her birth. Time may repair that. But time would not remove all of the scars, to Bella, to Nessie, and even to me. I thought realising the feelings of guilt and neglect of something you love. Many years may make the scar very faint and hardly visible. But it will lurk in the back of our minds and souls, in the future; it would also be a black hole of four years of my love for Bella and Nessie.

Bella finished her champagne in what evolved into not a little slip but a long slow drink of the champagne down to the bottom of the delicate crystal glass of the flute. As she lowered her head and took the glass from her lips, she smiled at me. She looked deep into my eyes and I could tell she knew I had been deep in thought. She handed me the glass and leant forward and gave me another kiss, lightly touching my lips, and then turned to Nessie.

"Come on Ness, I need a quick shower, but first lets see your room. Its got a good bouncy bed as well." Bella said as Nessie stopped rolling and flaying around in a tangle in the doona laughing.

Bella took Nessie's hand and lead her to the door of the guest room. I followed behind them as Nessie looked into the room and braking her hold on Bella's hand run into the room and dove up onto the big bed and its large soft doona and scattered pillows squealing.

"Wolf loves this bed; it's so soft and bouncy!" She said as she bounced up as Wolf jumped around her. She turned round to look at Bella, with myself behind at the door watching.

Bella dove on the bed next to her saying "Yes he would!, okay Ness you have to think about what you want to wear whilst I get changed, your clothes are…"She looked around the room and walked to a large red cedar chest of draws, opening up a draw, she smiled and shook her head. "In here…You can dress up if you want, I'll help after I shower." She finished leaning over and looking at Nessie in the eyes as she wrapped her hand around her and gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay mummy!" Nessie said excitedly sliding off the bed and heading for the chest of drawers. I watched her run across the room, her hair flowing behind her, her little legs carrying her across the room. I felt a surge of warmth as I looked and thought "that's my little girl."

Bella got up and walked back towards the door and myself. She stood in front of me and touched my forehead and then lent forward and gave me a gentle kiss again on the lips.

"Love you Edward." She said as she moved her head back from my lips. Then smiling cheekily said "Are you going to block that door all day, or are we going to get ready and have some fun!"

I slid my body around the door jam, rolling on the shoulder that I had been leaning on. Lifted my arm and hand and said with a smile. "After you, your majesty."

Bella laughed and gave me a slap, a small smack, on the chest as she walked past and across her room towards the bathroom. Looking back.

"Don't just stand there, get ready," and disappeared around the bed and into her bathroom flicking the light on. I followed.

Bella walked a few steps into the room, the lights bright and the white marble floor tiles reflecting the glare out the door and back across the room towards me. I watched as her hips swayed with just a delicate touch of swing, of sensuality. She stopped and with her hair hanging down her back, started to unbutton the short denim skirt and it slowly dropped of her hips. As she moved the skirt down I saw her hips revealed, and then she slowly moved the skirt over her curved tight bottom. The light reflected off her skin and the black top of La Perla panties.

She moved the skirt lower she leant forward pulling it over her lower hips and buttocks. My eyes slowly followed the denim of her skirt as it pulled against her bottom cheeks and down along the black line of the panties G string. The skirt slipped of her bottom and fell down her legs as my eyes followed the black line of the G string round the soft curves of her bottom to the tops of her legs, the G string running between her legs and between over the silhouette of the subtle mounds of her lips.

My god she is hot, I thought to myself as I felt my blood flowed warm with sexual arousal starting to pump through my body. I run my hand over my brow. "Yes get ready Edward." I said to myself, Bella turned and gave me a look that emanated and seared heat as she laughed. "Yes get ready Edward." She laughed as I realised I had said it out loud. She stepped into the shower and turned the taps on.

I stood and watched as the first spray of the shower hit her body and started running down. She stood on her toes and shook her body as the cold water of the first flow of the water ran down her body. I saw Goosebumps run down her skin with water. She arched her back and I saw her chest, her small curved breast with her nipples erect from the initial shock of the cold water. They stood erect stretching up her large areolas that also were spiked with Goosebumps along its round dark chocolate surface atop the smooth white skin and curve of her breast.

I stood and looked on for a moment, then dragging my eyes away from Bella's stunning body being wrapped in the shining steaming water of the shower. I turned and walked back towards my room to get ready. Or at least freshen up and get my head and whole body from its surreal state.

I spent some time freshening up in the bathroom and enjoyed taking off the T shirt as it seemed out of sorts with the board shorts. I splashed some water over my face and it also hit and ran down my chest. I walked into the walk in wardrobe and looked for a shirt that may work with board shorts.

After locating a dark blue polo shirt I sprayed some Fahrenheit on my face and down my chest. Walking back across the room looking through to Bella's room I saw her standing next to the bed putting her bikini top on. Nessie was bouncing on her bed with Wolf, in her bikini bottoms and a sunscreen surf shirt.

"Okay Looks like were all nearly ready to explore the Island and see the beach." I said.

"And Crush!" said Nessie excitedly.

Bella finished tying the top up behind her back then pulled up a dark sarong that reflected light like a peacocks tail plume in the sunlight and wrapped it around her waist and let it drop to just catch and cling to her hips as she then tucked then last folds to her left side.

"Let's go" She said as she grabbed a small digital camera off the bedside table.

Shortly we were at the pool; Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were standing about, all with various cocktails ornately decorated with tropical fruits and little Japanese paper umbrellas' large fluorescent straws and swizzle sticks. Carlisle and Esme with dark glasses on lay stretched out in front of them on some reclining deck chairs.

As we approached from the othersider of the pool from the restaurant came the young girl waitress from this morning carrying tray and on it were two more large cocktail glasses filled with colours of a sunburst, plus a large classic milk shake glass with chocolate and ice cream touching the chilled glass which had drips of condensation flowing down its sides. On top was a swirl of whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate flakes. Poking through the surface of the whipped cream was a long silver handle of a spoon and next to it a large and obviously long straw.

"Just in time, here are your drinks guys." Emmett said as he moved from everyone towards the waitress and took the milkshake glass from the tray. Turning to Nessie looked at her and then the milkshake and with one hand pulled the spoon out and teasingly started to look like he was going to scoop some of the cream off the top. He stopped and looked down at Nessie whose eyes were worried, wide open coveting the milk shake.

"Oh sorry I thought this was for me! But must be for you Nessie!" He said leaning down and handing it to a very grateful Nessie.

Emmett turned and took the two cocktail glasses from the tray and bowing handed them to me and Bella. "Here you are my Lord and Lady" laughing half way through pronouncing Lady, realising his poor attempt at a butlers voice.

"Lords and Ladies! Not very tropical sounding that, and definitely none I have seen on the Island so far" I laughed, then looking at the pale and frail looking Carlisle and Esme, nodded at them "of course they look a bit Lord and Ladyish down there."

"Leave me alone Edward, this is the worst hang over I have ever had, I must be getting damn old." said Carlisle.

Everyone laugh and chatted and drank our cocktails by the pool. The conversation was initially how much everyone had enjoyed last night, the band, the food, the dancing, and the drinks. We then laughed at some of the stories of Carlisle and Esme towards the end, how drunk everyone was. We hadn't been there at the closing stages as we had left. I remembered the great sex we had whilst all this had been going on. They then talked how they "stupidly" went for a swim off the deck and that end of the beach.

I felt Bella place her arm around my waist as we finished our animated discussion. I noticed Nessie standing quietly next to me. Wolf was sniffing around the group and the pool and gardens. I looked down at Nessie and put my hand down and touched hers gently. She held my hand slowly but then tightly. I looked down and leaned over a bit to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were sad. She had lost the huge vibrant smile she had had since I met her earlier for the first time on the pier.

I turned my head slightly to Bella, who looked into my eyes. I moved my eyes lower indicating for her to take a look or note Nessie standing close, below us. I bent over as I started to kneel down and pulled her in closer by her hand. She turned and looked at me and I noted moisture in her eyes, She was nearly crying, the skin around her eye's red. I looked into the large hazel eyes – so big but full of sadness.

"You okay darling?" I said softly, "You look sad Nessie, what is it?"

She stood silently looking into my eyes as one small tear rolled down her right cheek. Her eyes then looked down to the ground and her lips moved as if she was about to speak.

"I..I….forgot, I forgot my promise!" she said virtually crying.

"What promise?"

"I promised Jakey I would send him a message in a bottle from the Island! he's going to send me one," she started crying.

"Okay it will be cool, message in a bottle?" I said than thought again about the message in the bottle, "Nessie don't cry, we can still get a massage in a bottle and send it!" I said.

She fought back the tears and crying, "We can, can we?" she asked with a smile starting to form on her face.

"Yep, we can get a big bottle from the bar, by the looks of Carlisle there should be a few hundred lying about we can use, and paper and pen." I said taking her hand and standing up. Turning to look at Bella who smiled.

"Okay, me and Nessie have some work to do, wanna help?" I asked Bella, turning with Nessie towards the Restaurant side of the pool.

"No no, you guys do that; I'll hang here and wait." She laughed and smiled happily as she saw Nessie tugging at my arm towards the restaurant. I let her lead me across the pool area and under the large thatched roof of the restaurant and bar. Inside the young girl was standing behind the bar cleaning some glasses and arranging things for the evening ahead. As I moved to the bar holdings Nessie's hand I saw Shaun in the kitchen looking busy also doing some prep for the nights meals.

"Hi, do you have nice solid empty champagne bottle I can use?" I asked looking at the girl in her neat crisp white bar shirt and tight black skirt. She turned around faced me as I spoke. Her cotton shirt was tight at the front and unbuttoned to that op of her cleavage. Her breast outline was obvious as the shirt tightened around her body. Her nipples faintly obvious indicating she had no bra on. She blushed as she recognised me at the bar with Nessie by my side.

"Yes sure." she said turning back to the bench running along lined with bar fridges. Near the dual sinks in the middle of the bench stood a couple of empty bottles, with just a little fluid at the bottom. She picked up one of the bottles and tipped the contents from the bottom and turned the tap on. "I'll give it a rinse, so it doesn't smell." she said as she put the top of the bottle under the tap.

"Great thanks, I'm Edward, and this is Nessie." I said as I helped Nessie up onto a bar stool. "Now we also need a big piece of paper and a good pen." I said nodding at Nessie who smiled.

"Ok, I'm Tina, and yep I can find those." she said smiling back over her shoulder as she lent into the sink shaking and pouring the contents of water from the bottle.

"Thanks Tina, oh and two orange drinks with ice." I said looking at Nessie.

Tina moved towards us and placed the champagne bottle on the bar in front of us.

"There you go! I'll get some paper, you guy doing a message in the bottle?" she smiled.

"Yes!" said Nessie her eyes wide open happy that someone would know her plan and promise.

"Okay, but you're missing one thing, you don't just need a bottle, paper and pen, can you guess?" she said leaning and smiling at Nessie. Nessie's face becomes serious as she pondered what we were missing. She moved her eyes about and her face grimaced with thoughts for a few moments and then smiling.

"A CORK!" she squealed and jumped up in the bar stool. I moved my arm around her to steady her I laughed with Tina and Nessie.

"Yes a big cork, so the water wont get in, and yes I've got one." she said moving her clenched hand up over the bar and opening it in front of Nessie revealing a large champagne bottle cork. Nessie laughed and grabbed it from Tina's hand and gave a big "Thank you!"

I took the bottle and turned it upside down to run a few last drops of the rinse out. To dry it a bit more inside. Nessie was inspecting the cork at close quarters to her face. Tina soon came back and she had a pad of paper and two pens on a tray, alongside two glasses orange and full of ice.

I took the paper and ripped a sheet off the top and placed it in front of Nessie, I got the two black pens and took the caps off and gave her one.

'Okay you write your message," I held my pen up, "If you want me to help, just tell me what you want me to write or draw." I said.

Nessie took the pen and in large writing that wobbled around the page she began writing. I sipped my orange juice as she worked away, her face lined with concentration.

"How do you write Treasure Island?" She asked me. I wrote the words on my piece of paper so she could copy. She looked so cute and I was amazed at how young she was that she was doing a pretty good job of writing 'Hello Jake' it's me Nessie, I'm on the Treasure Island, I miss you….' Some letters where hard to work out, some were backwards and the line they followed was crooked. But I was impressed.

"You miss Jakey?" I asked her as she wrote. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes Daddy, he is my bestest friend. I told him I met you in my dreams and we would meet, I wish he could meet my Daddy." she said ending in a sad tone. "I miss Jakey but also want him to see I do have a Daddy."

I felt my body clench as I heard her words and the sad tone, the emotion run through my veins.

"Okay Nessie, we will send this bottle, but Jakey can come to the Island, sure no problem there are plenty of bungalows and beds. I can get Dave to get him tomorrow; Mummy can ring and see if they want to come." I said consoling her in my arms. I could feel Nessie happiness return as she heard my words.

"Really Daddy, Can you, Can he, Jakey on Treasure Island!" she said excitedly "Its his dream," she added looking at me in the eyes and then hugging back said loudly "Thank you Daddy."

"Okay." I said finishing the hug and straightening myself and her up in our barstools. "Okay lets finish this letter, roll it up and in the bottle, and wedge that cork in hard and go get Mummy and everyone and head off and _send the message in a bottle_." I said singing the last like the song by the Police.

"I know that song!" Nessie said and started back to work on her note. I watched and noted Tina was now pulling from the fridge a half dozen or so mineral water bottles and placing them on a tray.

"Finished." Nessie said holding the note up for me to read. I gave it a read out loud for her and then nodded. I rolled it into a thin long tube. Placed it into the bottle and then pointed the top and neck of the bottle at Nessie.

'Okay you push that cork in hard whilst I hold it tight." I said.

She pushed hard and the cork slowly started to slip into the bottle, I let go of my hold on the bottle with one hand and placing my hand on top of her tiny hand clenched hard around the cork, I helped her with a little push. Once in I held the bottle up.

"Okay let's go get Mummy and the others and launch this into the sea." I said and then helped her down from her stool as Tina walked past us swinging her slender hips and carrying the tray on one arm, with a bar towel over her arm. We followed Tina out of the bar and restaurant hut and headed across the pool area to Bella and the others. They were still laughing and talking but most of their cocktail glasses were now empty. Most were just fiddling and moving their straws and swizzle sticks in the past inch at the bottom of the glass.

Bella saw us coming, Nessie with the large champagne bottle in a bear hug in front. Tina was placing the tray full of mineral water bottles on the small cane table.

"Some water, can't go exploring the Island without water." Tina said smiling to everyone and then gave a little wave and she headed back across the pool to the restaurant.

"Yes let's get going!" I said "We also have to send a message in a bottle." I said as everyone turned and saw Nessie standing there very cute with the champagne bottle with rolled up paper clearly inside. I looked at Carlisle lying on his deck chair, sipping water looking very pale. Shaded by the large Pandanus palm.

"You okay Car, you coming?" I enquired sympathetically.

"I don't know I'm not feeling to hot." Mumbled Carlisle.

"The walk will do you good, get the blood flowing again." Interrupted Emmett, coming to stand next to me looking down at Carlisle.

"That's the problem, every time I do something and the blood flows I get pissed again." said Carlisle.

"Well we should bottle your blood for schnapps." said Emmett quickly laughing "Bloody Mary's or should I say Bloody Carlisle's."

"Enough about the blood its making me feel weird." Carlisle replied looking whiter.

"Okay we will leave you here, and see how you are going when we get back." I said grabbing Emmett by the hand and leading him back to the others behind us. I had seen that look in Emmett's eyes; here was a helpless victim for his sense of humour. Carlisle being so sick was defenceless from Emmett's bad jokes, I had to save him and get the troops moving to explore the Island.

We eventually got organised and everyone had a bottle of Evian water in hand, we all headed from the pool and away from beachside resort and headed east around the Islands southerly facing foreshore. We explored some old moss and barnacle covered rusty boat hulls off the rocky headland on the point of the Island near a small outcrop of Mangroves. We all hopped about the rocks as the small waves lapped them looking in the rock pools. When anyone found a crab, or some small fish or urchins trapped in a rock pool they would call out for Nessie to come and look. Nessie now joined by Wolf leading the way along the rocks.

Nessie and Wolf also lead the way as we left the southerly facing foreshore and turned to the North to climb the ridge. A saddleback ridge, therefore at its heights had two peaks either end of the island. Hence the name Double Island. Toward the top of the Island the rainforest vegetation changed to native grasses, Black Boys and huge Pandanus palms under tall eucalypts and their canopy. The slope ran up for a while and the group started to spread out and some deep breaths were being taken in as we climbed.

"I think I need to stop Ness, you're going too fast." Rose said as she rubbed her head, "I think I should have stayed down with Carlisle and Esme." She took a big swig of her water.

"It's Ok Honey I can piggy back you the rest of the way." Emmett said as he lifted her up over his shoulder. Rose squealed yelling "Put me down now Emmett." He lowered her and laughed. We all laughed at his antics and kept on moving. I was amazed to see Nessie and Wolf still seeming to be out in front exploring, but also when anyone had found something interesting by the side of the track she would be front and centre whilst we gathered round to look at the view, a native flower, a strange bug, a huge spider web, then some old burnt out shacks and remnants of old sand stone foundations of buildings being overgrown by the tropical forest.

At the top of the climb we all stood at the edge of the Northerly facing cliffs. The Island slope stoped at this point, then sheer cliffs 200-300 feet at the dip in the middle and then climbing each direction to the two peaks at opposite ends of the Islands ridge. The cliffs at these highest points would drop 500 feet to a thin golden beach facing north, below a small strip of Pandanus Palms and other lush green vegetation. Aqua blue water lapped the sand and the rocks below growing darker as it moved out through a small coral reef that circled that side of the Island.

I told Nessie we could throw the bottle off the cliff into the ocean waters way below. She said NO quiet firmly believing the bottle could break, or the cork might come out from the fall.

Looking out to the mainland coast as it headed north we could see the headlands of Cape Tribulation and the Mountains of the Daintree on the horizon to the North West. To the North East the Great Barrier Reef and the Coral Sea sparkled in the sunlight. We turned and started to head down the slope to the southern side of the Island to explore the carol atoll and the long sand spit and beach that protected this side of the Island.

We walked along the beach and then out along the western side of the Atoll where a long finger like sandbank had built up and headed into the sea. Nessie and Wolf run ahead on the sandbank as it narrowed to a tip pointing due south. She stopped at the end and looked back at myself and Bella who had followed behind. The rest now lagging well behind and shaking nearly empty water bottles into their mouths for the last drops as the day's sun and temperature built up.

"Daddy here." she said holding up the message in a bottle, "Off here we could, and Jakey lives over there, that's our beach!" she said turning and pointed back to the long beach of the mainland to the west.

"Okay, yes good idea Nessie you can put it in the water here." I said looking as she turned and placed the bottle at the edge of the sand in the water. Then she stopped and picked it back up and turned around.

"No Daddy you can throw it, that way." she said pointing. "You can throw it a long way so it doesn't get stuck on the Island tonight."

She handed me the bottle and I looked at her to make sure she wouldn't change her mind and then moved back from the edge of the water and wound up baseball pitcher style and threw it out across the water towards the opposite shoreline. It spun in the air before falling down and made a good sized splash in the water.

"Message delivered!" I said to Nessie as she clapped her hands. I noticed as I looked back across the water that the Helicopter with Dave was heading towards us from the south. The helicopter changed its direction and swung round and headed towards us coming in low. It was soon was over us and the wind from the blades pushed the water back from the sand and stirred the sand up all around us. Then it headed straight for the grass landing pad just off the main resort beach.

"It's Dave." I said to everyone as we dusted sand of ourselves and straightened our hair. "Smart. Smarty Pants." I said realising Nessie was there. We turned and headed back along the sandbank towards the Island and the main beach area as Dave landed the helicopter on the grass.

.

We soon had got back to the edge of the main beach with grass behind the sand and the landing area. Dave had walked from the chopper as the blades slowed to the edge of the grass above the beach. He watched us as we walked forward then I noted he was trying to catch my eye. I looked back and he signalled me to come up and see him.

"Bella, Nessie, I have to talk to Dave for a minute, you girls go ahead on the beach and I will catch up, okay." I said. They nodded yes in reply and we let go of our hands and they headed to the waters edge of the beach below the deck, and I walked up towards Dave. As I moved up to stand next to him I noticed he had a very worried and serious look, and his body was tense.

Dave looked hard at me and said firmly but quietly, nearly under his breath.

"Fucking Mike's here, and with fucking Aro." he said as he turned his head to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Shit, the arsehole." I spat out holding back my voice. I remembered back to our last meeting with Aro in New York. He had come to my apartment after a heated argument on the phone about the 'game'. Wether the 'game' was over. Wether we had done enough damage not to just them, but in the panic many millions of people. Collateral damage Aro called it, once he joked it was like "friendly fire" and you just had to push on and take the enemy. I argued it was over, enough was enough. They were hurt, broken, but many other innocents were also. I couldn't do it anymore, we had done enough, we had done more than enough, and at least I had thought so.

He had rung the doorbell numerous times as I come down the lift to the bottom floor. All translucent white, vast and empty and cold. I looked across the room as Dave followed me across the marble which magnified our footsteps which echoed to the ceiling. I climbed the stairs to the entrance and opening the heavy old timber doors saw Aro standing under the porch light with the dark and quiet of 3 am West Village Manhattan behind him.

"Fuck I should have blown his fucking brains out that night, shit!" I said out loud to Dave spinning around to see if anyone had heard. I saw Bella and Nessie in the distance back down near the beach with Bella skipping her thong across the wet sand and into the ocean water with Wolf in full pursuit crashing into the water to dive, jaws open to bite the thong from the water.

"Fuck should have got you to nail him!" I said turning back to Dave quieter and with some emotional control back.

"Nah you would have to pay me a shitload more to blow someone's brains all over that fucking white room of yours Edward!" Dave snapped back. "You're a good guy Edward, we did the right thing." he said remembering and contemplating that night a few months ago in New York.

"I fucking only started to work with you to get away from that shit, Fuck you know I said I would only do this as your were a good guy and I had enough of that mercenary shit in Africa. Christ mate you know what I had to do and fucking saw, The Congo is no fucking "African Queen" cruise." He said smiling at his own joke at the end.

"Yeh I know, but fuck he was going crazy with all the fucking power and money from the shit we created, He was going nuts and using me to just get a fix for his fucking addiction to the shit." I replied lowering my head and looking at my shoes thinking that he was right. It was the right thing I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that I had killed someone. Even Aro. I had enough trouble living with knowing I had fucked up so many people lives, so many families.

I looked up and back down to Bella, Nessie and Wolf running about the beach and splashing in the shallow water skipping the sandal in front of them. I wouldn't let him fuck this family up. I thought thinking what was possible. What the hell did Aro want with me now?

"Okay what the fuck is Mike doing here?" I said to Dave over my anxiety attack and regaining composure to refocus on the situation now. "Fuck he was always an over smiling slimy smart arse barman!"

"Well he is working for Aro, after I saw them sitting down at Palm Cove having a coffee in the Sebel Reef house veranda area I thought I would sniff around." Dave said smiling. "Well I know Glenn who is manager of the Sebel, so I went round to the restaurant and asked him a few questions." Dave finished.

I wondered how the hell Dave knew a guy in a resort in Palm Cove and Cairns when he had only been here in the country for 48 hours.

"Well don't keep me waiting Dave, what the hell do you know." I said realising it must be good due to the self satisfied smug look he had on his face.

"Well Edward." he said trying to sound like an English Sherlock Holmes.

"Well Glenn said that Aro was staying there and had flown in the night before. That everyone was talking about it as he was supposedly the new owner of a beach resort at the beach just to the south, Kewarra Beach. As they were all wondering why he would stay here if had bought that resort, how funny it was from a marketing point of view." Dave smiled.

"Shit he bought a fucking resort which looks at my damn Island." I said, amused but also angered. "He is fucking crazy Dave!"

"Well that's what Glenn said, he must be crazy to have bought it for top bucks, especially unseen, one phone call so the rumour goes to the agent. And then flying in a guy called Mike, Yep you heard right Edward, Mike to be Manager." He said then laughing.

"As Mike was pissing the staff right off, stuffing everything up, and as Glenn said, well you know the hospitality resort industry, they all party together and they all talk to each other, so now no one wants to go for the vacant positions that are starting to build up as everyone tells Mike to stick it."

"Fuck Dave." I said laughing "Jesus!" I said thinking about a Manhattan bar man trying to run a five star resort with a staff of Australians and backpackers. Definitely a dumb business decision.

"Yep and no girls want to work their as they all think he is a creep and tries to chat them all up." Dave added laughing.

"Well nothing new there! okay okay that's good info, funny info, also fucking worrying, what the hell are they doing?" I asked.

"They want you! Glenn said they had asked if he knew who owned the Island, and if whoever it was if he was over there. Glenn said he knew shit so told them nothing." Dave said seriously. "Looks like he is either trying to get you back to play his so called fucking game Edward, or here to fix a potential one too many type situations. That's you mate, he might just think you know too much now it's ended." Dave said putting his hand up and with his hand in magnum gun shape slowly pulled his trigger finger and blew a small breath out of his lips.

"Yeh, that's what I was thinking." I said "Okay, you just keep doing what you do, we have to think, lets not panic, although he is fucking crazy he is also careful and wont risk himself. But anyway, let's enjoy the afternoon and dinner. Then have a drink and see what we do about it." I nodded at Dave who nodded back in agreement. "Thanks Dave."

I turned around and headed across the lush green grass that run down to the pure white sand on the beach. Bella and Nessie with Wolf in tow were walking back towards the grass. They were all half drenched wet and puffing heavily from their play on the beach. Wolf was soaked and bedraggled with a beard full of sand.

"Oh everything okay Edward?" Bella breathed heavily as she moved close and as her words finished stretched her arms forward and wrapped them round my neck and pulled herself around my upper body. She let out a deep breath ""PHEW I can't keep up with Wolf let alone Nessie these days." she panted.

"Yeah you were going for it." I said, she looked at me quizzically as she pressed against me. "Oh and nope nothing wrong, just sorting some stuff out with Dave."

I looked over Bella's shoulder and saw Nessie catching up just behind. A huge smile across her face wet with spray. I moved around Bella and stretched my arms out as I lowered myself to sit on my heels. Nessie run into my arms and I felt the grit of the sand and cool wet of the sea on her little tiny body.

"I think we should wash the sand off in the pool, and then have something to eat and drink as we watch the sun set over the mountain range and the mainland." I said. Bella looked at me curiously.

"I've heard that's one of the special things of this Island. That you can sit on the deck, on the Island and look across the water back, back west, to the mainland and the rainforest mountain range and the sun sets are meant to be spectacular!, so got to do that hey." I said enquiringly. They both nodded in agreement. Bella and Nessie, Mother and daughter looking so beautiful I felt very happy and a feeling of being in a moment that was where I was meant to be.

But I knew that feeling could be threatened. It was being threatened. Aro was here, he was looking for me, that arsehole Mike was here, for how long, what for? A thousand questions run through my head. I had to think. I had to work out what we had to do. We being me and Dave. It had to be sorted now, "Fucking tomorrow, damn it I'll see those pricks" I said loudly in my head.

"Fucking Aro, I should have pulled that damn trigger." I thought to myself as myself, Bella and Nessie walked back up towards then resort and our bungalow. "I can't fuck this up." looking at Bella and Nessie and then the Sun above.

~O~O~O~

**A/N: As always love to hear your thoughts.**

**AMV**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **Thanks again to all our readers, we love you heaps.

Your reviews blow us away. Thanks

**This chapter ends with joint point of views. Edward is **_**Italics**_** and Bella in normal script.**

I wanted Edwards's point of view when we got to a particular subject matter.

We hope you enjoy.

AMV

BPOV

I hadn't remembered ever being this light this happy, except of course for my time in New York. Seeing Nessie accept Edward so easily was such a relief and it did seem that she understood who he was. Maybe there was something to her dream, I mused.

Hearing hear call Edward Daddy made me feel all warm and fuzzy, no longer gripped by guilt that I had taken that away from her.

Seeing them together was something else, they had the same enthusiasm, the same mannerisms it was quite uncanny.

Trekking around the island Edward seemed to exude the same eagerness that Nessie had, leaving the rest of us lagging and panting behind trying to keep up with the both of them.

I had to laugh with Alice and Rose as we climbed up the hill. We wondered if Edward would slow down, we were dying back here, wishing we had stayed down by the pool with Carlisle and our cocktails.

In usual Emmett fashion, he was finding the most awful bugs to show Nessie, though she would be all bouncy and happy dragging Edward with her. I have to suppress the desire to laugh at them both.

Jasper was trying his best to trip up Alice but she always seemed to have the upper hand and knew when he was about to, thwarting his efforts.

I followed along, happy in the exuberance of Nessie and Edward and the playful light banter between the whole group.

When we finally got back down from the hill, we all sighed in relief, the island was beautiful, the view stunning but we, well I was ready to have a drink.

Nessie and Edward had other ideas, beckoning us to follow them out to the sand spit so Nessie could launch her bottle. The rest of us groaned and followed lagging behind.

Nessie, Edward and Wolf were well ahead. Edward leaning down to show Nessie something in the sand.

"I better catch up to Edward and Nessie." I called over my shoulder as I jogged up to them. We finally reached the end of the spit and Nessie pointed in the direction of our beach; I was impressed that she had figured out exactly which part of the beach we lived.

Passing the bottle to Edward, he wound up like he was about to pitch a base ball and I had to laugh to myself as I really had only seen that on TV.

The bottle flew fast turning end on end as it made a big splash as it landed in the water. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had finally reached us as the bottle made its splash. Nessie was excited and clapped her hands.

A helicopter was coming low toward us and as it went over head it sprayed water and sand into the air, covering us totally.

Sand covered us all and I had to spit out the sand that had got into my mouth. We all groaned and rubbed our eyes most of us muttering profanities but keeping it hushed seeing Nessie was with us. Edward laughed.

"It's Dave." Edward said to everyone as we dusted sand of ourselves and straightened our hair. "Smart. Smarty Pants." Edward said to Nessie.

I just shook my head; it was such a typical Dave thing to do.

Relieved that this was the end of our hike, we turned and headed back along the sandbank towards the Island and the main beach.

Each couple quietly in their own little world, still brushing sand off, cursing the helicopter and Dave..

My hand in Edwards, watching 'our girl' bouncing in front with Wolf, I smiled feeling at piece. Today was going so well. I didn't want this to end.

"I'm heading to the pool to have a swim, get all this sand off, anyone coming?" Alice called to us as we got closer to the resort. I nodded yes mouthing 'In a sec' and in the back ground I heard Emmett challenge Jasper to a race to the pool. The boys started running, I looked toward Edward but he was focused on Dave standing near the Helicopter.

"Bella, Nessie, I have to talk to Dave for a minute, you girls go ahead on the beach and I will catch up, okay." He said. I nodded yes in reply and we let go of our hands I headed to the waters edge of the beach below the deck.

I slipped my thong off and threw it skimming along the sand and into the water, Wolf bounding in after it.

"Hey Nessie, you like Edward?" I asked, knowing the answer would be yes. They seemed to get along really well.

"I do Mum, he's fun, and can he stay with us now?" She asked. I was taken aback with her question. I hoped he would stay, I hope.

"He can stay if he wants to Ness; I think I'd like him to stay." I replied hoping that he really did love me after all this time. I thought back to last night and the ring, and hoped to God that it wasn't some kind of impulsive decision of his.

"I want him to stay too." I said, with that she ran off to get the thong off Wolf to throw it for him.

I looked back to Edward talking to Dave and my heart fell, the relief I had felt earlier sunk. I watched Edward's face as he spoke to Dave. I had seen that look before that last day in New York. I had the sinking feeling he was going to leave. A lump formed in my throat, I wanted to look away and not see that intense expression, but I couldn't.

Something was going on and Edward didn't like it. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to leave? Was there more stuff he had to do and didn't want me around? Fuck, I wanted to scream.

"Mummy, watch this." Nessie called as she mimicked Edwards's baseball pitch, throwing the thong.

"That's great Nessie." I called back.

Turning back to watch Edward I notice that his expression had softened somewhat. Maybe I had looked into his first exchange too much. God there was so much I don't know. I felt a little lost.

Edward turned away from Dave and looked our way, flashing that gorgeous smile that always made me take a breath and my heart flutter. Damn it, why did he have to be so god damn good looking.

I called to Nessie to come and did a whistle to Wolf, both following after me as I made my way to Edward. Thinking I hope he loves us, I really don't want to lose him again.

"Oh, is everything okay Edward?" I asked as I moved closer. I had to ask, I needed to know that I had mistaken the look on Edwards face.

I wanted him to be close; I wanted to drown out my doubts by touching him. I stretched my arms forward and wrapped them round his neck and pulled myself around his upper body. The closeness and the feel of his body against mine felt divine and I was momentarily taken over by the sensations. I let out a deep breath in relief. I suddenly felt tired after all the activity of the day. "PHEW, I can't keep up with Wolf let alone Nessie these days." Or you, I thought.

"Yeah you were going for it." He said, I looked at him quizzically my body still pressed against him, I needed to know if everything was ok, that he wasn't going to leave, that he wasn't angry.

"Oh… nope nothing wrong, just sorting some stuff out with Dave." Edward said, but there was a flicker in his eyes, there was something up. I could feel it.

Edward looked away over my shoulder to Nessie. He moved around me and away, I was slightly sad at the loss of contact but he stretched his arms out as he lowered himself to Nessie's level. Nessie smiling wildly, the scene was beautiful and I felt great relief, I didn't think he could ever leave his daughter.

"I think we should wash the sand off in the pool, and then have something to eat and drink as we watch the sun set over the mountain range and the mainland." Edward said.

I looked at him curiously, his manner betraying his earlier heated discussion with Dave.

"I've heard that's one of the special things of this Island. That you can sit on the deck, on the Island and look across the water back, back west, to the mainland and the rainforest mountain range. The sun sets are meant to be spectacular, so got to do that hey." He said enquiringly.

I smiled, I looked down to Nessie, and she was covered with sand.

"We sure do, pool sounds good, Emmett's in there Nessie." I said teasingly, and she squealed and started running for the pool. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Emmett's her favourite play thing." I laughed. Edward snaked his hand around my waist. It felt so nice and for the moment I shoved my worries to the back of my mind as he whispered into my ear.

"She's beautiful you know, a little Bella, I wish I hadn't missed it all." There was a silent pause between us.

Me thinking it would have been nice for him to have been with us, with me, better than nice. It would have been fantastic, my life would have been on a complete different trajectory I was sure of it, but it was pointless to dwell on something that never was. I broke the silence.

"You know she is so much like you, she reminds of me of you every day, today the most, now I know where she gets all her enthusiasm from." I laughed, thinking of the trek they had just taken us all on. They were infectious and we all followed. I shook my head pulling Edward toward the pool. I could hear the familiar squeals of delight as Emmett threw Nessie into the air.

We turned the corner to the pool and Alice calls.

"Bella, Edward your drinks are here." Holding up another colourful cocktail.

I was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme floating on the water on a big double blow up air bed, sipping cocktails. I grinned in amusement. Edward had pulled free of my hand and was taking off his top. His muscles rippled, and though his skin wasn't tanned like Emmet and Jasper his body was perfectly formed as he took a couple of strides, tossing his shirt to the side.

His boardies hung low of his hips and his muscles went taught as he went to jump in. I thought he was going to dive but he brought his legs up to his chest into a ball and bombed right beside Carlisle and Esme.

For a moment everything went silent as the water went up into the air falling back down covering the comfortable couple on the blow up bed.

Esme screamed "EDWARD" as she tried to hold her cocktail and to remain up right on the bed as it rolled wildly over the waves. Carlisle on the other hand passed his drink to his wife who could hardly stay in position as he dived, well rolled, off the bed and into the water.

He went straight for where Edward had bombed, wrestling Edward as he surfaced, effectively dunking him back under a couple of times. The rest of us laughed hysterically with the mayhem in the pool. They were both as competitive as each other.

"Boys!" Esme yelled as they surfaced, "that's enough, I can't hold my drink!" This made the rest of us laugh more as we watched her try to stay afloat. Emmett swum with Nessie to the side of the pool and placed her on the side, diving back to join the mayhem. Jasper followed suit.

Esme had amazingly slipped off the bed looking like a drowned rat and made her way up the steps with two cocktails raised up in the air.

"Gah! Men." She huffed as she made her way to her towel as the splashing and dunking continued.

Nessie ran up to her concerned but laughing.

"Are you ok Es?" She asked endearingly, holding up a towel for her.

"I'm fine sweetie, but those boy's are going to be in big trouble." Esme laughed lightly as the rest of us made our way to her.

"Those BOYS! Now my drink if full of water." Esme laughed as the girl from the bar came out to retrieve the drinks asking if Esme would like another. Esme nodded and the girl took the pool soaked drinks away.

"They never grow up!" Esme exclaimed to us as we looked toward the pandemonium still continuing in the pool. Waves now flowing freely over the sides and into the drains.

I motioned the waitress over closer to me as she returned with two fresh cocktails for Esme, I asked her for a chocolate milkshake for Nessie.

"How did your message in a bottle go Nessie?" She asked Nessie.

"Oh really good, Jake will get it soon." Nessie stated smiling up at her.

"That's wonderful Nessie, I'll get you a yummy milkshake and Ill add a lot of yummy ice cream on top!" The girl said smiling endearingly at Nessie.

"Oh yummy thanks." Nessie replied sweetly.

Nessie looked up to me and said "That's Tina, she's nice."

I bristled, what the hell!

I looked the waitress up and down and wanted to know how the hell my daughter knew her name. I realised She must have helped Nessie and Edward today with the bottle and I didn't like it, not one bit. She was being too familiar.

As the girl walked back to the bar, I was taken a little aback from my reaction. I hadn't felt jealousy for years. I thought that her niceness wasn't for Nessie it was for Edward, I wasn't that daft! I silently fumed.

As 'Tina' walked away I notice that she looks back at the chaos in the pool and she smiles all too sweetly. I felt like telling her where to go and decided if she made any move toward Edward she was going to get an ear full. I tensed as she returned, swaying her hips and I wondered if she had rearranged her tits to almost fall out of her blouse was for the benefit of Edward. I was set to let fly when she came back with the drinks. Ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Though I had to relax, when she gave Nessie her milkshake without a reply or even a look back to the pool. I had to kick myself for getting worked up over something like that.

"So you're telling me that Emmett is going to be like that forever Mum?" I heard Rose ask Esme as the sipped their drinks watching the water fight and wrestle in the pool.

"Yes dear they never grow up, take this for example." Esme replied motioning to the commotion in the pool. Rose shook her head.

"Wait I know!" Alice exclaimed, she took a few steps to the side of the pool and yelled.

"You're missing out on the FOOD." Turned and smiled as the commotion came to a stand still.

"Where!" Emmett says, stopping abruptly, looking around then realising we had none. We all laughed, but unfortunately for Alice, Emmett lunged and grabbed her legs, easily pulling her into the pool as she screamed. Jasper diving across as she it the water saved her from Emmett as Edward made his way puffing, out of the pool with Carlisle. Arms draped around each other laughing.

I couldn't help but stare at his body glistening in the sun. His shorts clung to his hips and I realised he must have had no under wear on as the wet fabric outlined a bulge. At the point of where his pants hung, there was a faint hair trail which was tantalising. His hip bones were defined and his pelvic muscles formed a V shape drawing my eyes down, over his bulge as the water dripped from his body.

His shorts clung to his legs and I had to turn away closing my eyes as my pelvic muscles clenched and started to throb. I was trying to think non sexy thoughts. Damn it! Why do we have to be here with people…Gah!

We all took big sips from our cocktails and I marvelled at the thought that I was for once not the fifth wheel.

Edward beamed a huge mischievous grin as he took my drink from my hand. He placed our drinks down on the small table and slid a wet arm around my waist. Whispering into my ear.

"Remember the last time we went swimming in a pool?" I giggled and whispered quietly back

.

"How could I forget?" With that he lent down moving his free arm behind my knees lifting me up cradling me, I put my arms around his neck. His grin now was that of a Cheshire cat.

"Let's get you wet." He said seductively as he moved I realised what he was about to do and I screamed. "No Edward." but it was too late he had jumped with me in his arms into the pool.

As we surfaced he wound his arms around my waist and I curled my legs around his hips. The water dripped off his nose and I couldn't help myself but lick it. I pushed my pelvis into his and I could feel his arousal. In turn he moved his hands to my backside and pulled me harder into him.

I was lost looking into his beautiful eyes as the water droplets on his eyelashes sparkled in the sun. We brought our lips together and as our tongues met I could feel him harden further underneath me. I was lost in his embrace, his touch, his skin, and his lips. Time felt frozen and I could have quite stayed exactly like this forever.

We were brought out of passionate embrace by the loud wolf whistles from Emmett and Jasper. I felt my face flush, my cheeks burning, feeling a little embarrassed at our public display of affection, which I was glad they could only see the top half of us as there was some movement down below.

"Edward there is a child here, you should get a room." Emmett laughed.

"Mummy and Daddy sitting in a tree K.I. Double S. I.N.G." Nessie sung almost bouncing out of her skin towards the edge of the pool; she had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I inwardly groaned and put my head on Edward's shoulder, we were now going to not only have to put up with Emmett's sexual innuendo but Nessie too. I went to move away from Edward but he only gripped me tighter.

"Get used to it Emmett cause I am not going to stop." Edward laughed and kissed me again just as passionately as before. As he pulled away he whispered in my ear.

"I love you; we'll have to finish this later." He pulled back and looked at me with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"Yes we will." I said, my stomach knotted just thinking about making love to him again.

Nessie was still bouncing beside the pool singing her pesky kissing song. Alice was beaming at us . The rest were laughing at Nessie and her little song.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage." She sung over again as she skipped around the others Wolf following behind..

She stopped abruptly and looked toward us as we were nearing the pool steps.

"Are you married?" she asked us. I stopped and looked at Edward. He looked as surprised as I felt and squeezed my hand then smiled. I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't say no and get her upset. I was tossing up what to say but Edward answered.

"Not yet Nessie, but I'm working on it." Edward said. I nervously laughed, everyone was staring at us and Edward pulled me tighter into his side.

Nessie seemed happy with his answer and turned her attention to Emmett and Rose.

"So you have to get married Rose and Em cause I've seen you kiss like that, then you'll have a baby in a gold carriage too." I laughed harder as Rose looked questioningly up to Emmett.

"I'm working on it too, Nessie." Emmett laughed and he then looked a little nervous, now that was a first for Emmett.

Carlisle stood up. "Well all you love birds, I'm going to have a little lie down before dinner, behave you lot." He smirked at us all as he pulled Esme up out of her chair and winked at her.

"I think YOU better behave Car." Edward laughed.

"Always do, always do." Carlisle said as he squeezed Esme's bottom. Esme swatted him on his backside.

"Men!" Esme shook her head and laughed as she moved along the path with Carlisle.

"Well I'm thinking Carlisle has the right idea, come on Alice, let's go have a NAP." Jasper chuckled.

Alice laughed "Mighty fine idea Jazz." She reached up to give him a kiss.

"Oooh now Alice is kissing." Nessie giggled.

We all laughed. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze and ruffled Nessie's hair with his other.

"Sounds like a great idea, lets meet up on the deck for drinks and watch the sun set." Edward said to everyone. We all agreed that sounded good and we all headed down the path and into our bungalows. I hung the wet towels over the chairs on the deck and then made my way into the kitchen

.

"I'm going to order something for lunch, what do you want Nessie?" I asked her.

"Toasty cheese sandwich please Mum."

"Now can you get out of your wet swimmers and hang them in the bathroom please, I'll put a movie on for you OK."

"Okie dokie Mum." She replied and with that she skipped into her bedroom.

I picked up the room service menu and was a little taken back at the price of everything. Fifteen dollars for a cheese sandwich! Oh well, I thought you only get to do this once. I then realised that I could do this more than once. I turned to Edward who was casually leaning against the counter top watching me.

"Edward" I said slowly.

"Yes Bella."

"Did you really buy the island?"

"Yep, Why?" he asked.

"Oh just checking." I said calmly but inside I was having a party. We could come here all the time. No better yet we could LIVE here. My thoughts must have betrayed me as Edward laughed lightly.

"You look like you're going to explode." He laughed

I grinned, I think it was going to be there permanently. I threw my arms around his neck.

"I think I might." I laughed.

I pulled away slightly and calmed down a bit as I looked over his face trying to read into his thoughts.

"I missed you Edward. Really are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you think I bought the Island? Just for the weekend and Carlisle's birthday?...You! That's why! Just try and get me to go." He said seriously and a faint cloud seemed to pass over his eyes just for a second.

"I've missed too much already. I especially missed this." he said as he pulled me into a strong embrace kissing me passionately.

"How do you breath when you do that?" a little voice piped up. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from Edward.

"Through my nose, pesky girl." I laughed.

"Come on lets put a movie on for you, Edward can you order Nessie a toasty cheese sandwich, and I'll have whatever sounds good, thanks." I moved away into the lounge area and flicked on the TV, finding the Children's channel I asked Nessie what she wanted to watch.

"Toy Story please mummy." She asked as she yawned, laying back into the pillows on the couch.

"Sure sweetie." I replied as I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked so comfortable as her eyes began to flutter shut. The opening song began to play and I was sure she was already asleep.

"Hey Edward, I don't think you need to order that sandwich." I said in a loud whisper.

Edward moved from the kitchen to my side and looked down to the now sleeping Nessie.

"I already ordered it." Edward said quietly

"She's beautiful, Bella." He said as he bent down and placed a kiss on her head just as I had done.

"I know." I said simply as I was thinking the exact same thing.

Then Edward looked at me seriously.

"What was it like, being pregnant and having her?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him, wether I was ready for him to know that I didn't cope so well. I thought for a moment and then decided he may as well know. It was what it was. I started to feel a little nervous and my heart began to race.

"Um well, it hurt, a lot…you know giving birth, she came early and she had to be fed every 2 hours."

"Oh." was all he said and he looked a little bewildered.

"Because she was born so early, she didn't have any fat stores so when she needed milk I had to give it to her. At first I was fine, she was so small, she was the length of my forearm, and she didn't even fit in the 0000 baby clothes." I laughed remembering having to put her in dolls clothes for the first few months.

"I'll show you some pictures when we get back on shore."

"I'd like that, and after, what was it like for you?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Well Carlisle was great…" I fidgeted because this was the thing that made me nervous.

"I didn't cope so well later… I kind of had post natal depression… Carlisle put me on anti depressants and well… I've only been off them for a few months." I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to look at him and see the judgment in his eyes. It was hard enough to say what I did out loud.

His arm snaked around me and he lifted my chin up with his hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have been there for you, I'm so sorry, Please forgive me." I just nodded as I had so often wished he was there. He brushed a stray hair away from my face and with his thumb wiped away a tear. His eyes were full of concern and remorse.

"Please forgive me." He whispered again as he slowly brought his lips to mine in a slow and lingering kiss. I felt the nervousness fade with the touch of his lips and I increased the pressure letting out my past hurt and frustrations on his lips. As we parted I smiled and slapped him hard on his arm.

"OW Bella, I suppose I deserved that." He said as he rubbed his arm where I had hit him.

"Don't you EVER tell me to go, EVER AGAIN!"

He pulled me back in. "I promise I never will." And he pressed me in hard against his body, kissing me gently first and as I responded it intensified. It was a confirmation of his words.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Room service."

It was the 'Tina' from the bar again as she smiled a little too warmly at Edward as he took the tray from her hands. I wanted to growl. He thanked her politely and made his way back to the kitchen. I must have been frowning as Edward put down the tray.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Oh um nothing."

"That look was not nothing, what's up?"

"That girl, she likes you."

"What Tina? You're funny Bella, she has to be nice, and it's her job."

"Yeah but she doesn't have to be THAT nice or look at you like she's taking your clothes off." I huffed.

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

Edward laughed at me and shook his head. "Bella I only want you, she can look at me all she wants, but you, I've been wanting you for four years, there will never be anyone else." With that he pulled me close.

"If I saw anyone trying to chat you up however, I would rip his head off." Edward laughed so did I.

This made me think of Mike at the beach bar. I wondered what Edward would make of that, but it was innocent on my part I just really wanted Edwards Number or some kind of contact information.

"You know Edward; I decided that I was really going to find you these past weeks, funny that you turn up now. What happened to you? I mean I understand that you were doing 'stuff'…" Shit I still didn't quite get the dangerousness of his situation but why did he have to change his name? I continued.

"Why did you change your name? I searched everywhere for you? Actually I was hoping to get your number off Mike, you know the Barman from Max Fish's, he's here now, works down at the Beach Bar. But even he didn't have your contact."

"_Mike..."_

_I don't __believe it, the asshole! I thought. Well that made my decision, no need to discuss this with Dave, and on that, my mind was made up instantly. This is how my brain worked after years of making split second decisions on trading markets. Whilst this comment flashed across my mind a firm decision was made instinctively and my body reacted in tandem. Holding back the blood that flowed strongly through my body, I realised calm was required._

_Yes my father had said "Remember, Revenge is best served cold." I looked into Bella's eyes removing the extreme anger I had towards Mike, and Aro. _

"_Mike…he is an idiot, I wondered where he went, he couldn't remember if he had lost a leg!" I said to Bella trying to hold back the hate, and hoping she would hear what I had said as an attempt at humour. _

_But I knew now that tomorrow he would pay, Aro could take it as a severe warning to fuck off or else, it all had to be sorted now. I held Bella's eyes while I thought about what had to be done and then taking her hands._

"_Nessie looks to be enjoying her sleep, so much for her sandwich, you want something to eat, or a drink?" I asked. _

"Um yeah, didn't you order something before for us?" I asked as I saw the anger that flickered across Edwards face and the anger that was masked underneath his calm façade.

I felt instantly felt bad that I had mentioned Mike. What the fuck was going on? I only had a brief drink with Mike. Why would that make him so angry? I didn't know how to remedy the situation. I wanted him to understand that it was him that I spoke to Mike about; there was nothing else, no one else. Edward nodded no to my question about ordering the food. This broke my thoughts.

My appetite had gone, really, though I knew I had to eat.

"Oh just a BLT will be fine…Yeah Mike's an Idiot, but I wanted to know If he knew where you were. He knows Nessie is your's. I told him….." I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to re-run the whole conversation back to the beginning and erase it.

_I__ stood there, I couldn't believe she told Mike that Nessie was mine, but that wasn't important, my thoughts quickly realised that if Mike knew about Bella, and now Nessie, that was dangerous, that was a major problem. I knew she was focussed on my reaction as well, as she looked back in my eyes. I had seen the recognition of the anger when she first told me about Mike, despite my efforts._

_Now Mike knew and therefore so did Aro. I knew I had to act, my decision before was now urgent. Mike would be the warning. Mike would be the signal to Aro not to fuck with me anymore. Mike also had to pay for betrayal, he had to pay for stalking Bella. It was over, the game was over, it was over for Mike, and now Aro better fucking realise it was over for him and us. He was going to know it was over whether he liked it or not. _

_I continued thinking about what would be done then I relaxed with the thought it would get a lot of anger out and as they say I would get 'closure'. The solution was now. Sooner than later. I smiled at Bella as I grew comfortable with what had to be done._

"_Yeah okay, fine, he's probably forgotten about that already, BLT it is, but sure you don't want some Oysters?"_

"Hmmm, Oysters sound good. Kilpatrick?" I suggested. Edwards's demeanour was now calm but focused, I had seen this intensity before and I was concerned. I flickered back to the conversation between Dave and Edward I had seen but not heard.

"So what did you have to talk to Dave about? You guys seemed to be a bit intense."

I wondered if this was the right thing to bring up, but if I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward he needed to be open and honest with me and trust me. Not like back in New York where he flicked me off and told me to go.

I stated thinking back and wondered why I was letting him back into my life. Apart from the fact that he was sexy as hell and I couldn't help but be drawn to him, and I had his child. When he was not under stress he was the sweetest man I had ever known.

I felt that this conversation was spiralling down, if he couldn't tell me what the hell was going on, what was the point? But at the same time I didn't want to push it, so I smiled.

Giving him the opportunity to gloss over, like I knew he would.

I wanted to back-pedal, thinking that really, It was no business of mine what Dave and Edward talked about.

"Sorry I just noticed that you looked pissed off, that's all. You don't have to tell me what's going on." I smile weakly knowing that this was a lie of my own, that I really did want to know what they talked about.

"_Okay__, I was a bit angry, sorry, been pretty flat out and bit worn out, jet lag cutting in, so a bit emotional, I admit it, bit of shock, bloody Mike is here, you know I'm trying to escape New York." I said taking her hands again and pulling her close._

"_Let's relax a bit, later tonight after dinner and drinks with the crew I'll tell you, or the morning if we get distracted." I said smiling and pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips._

"_It's been pretty full on since we met, the party, Nessie, the Island exploration, Phew lets just relax a while, finish the great day and watch the sun go down…" I paused and touched her lips delicately with my lips and whispered. "Make love again, and I will tell you as we sit outside and unwind under the stars and moon." I said wrapping my arms around her slim waist._

"_Lets slow down Bella; I wanted to escape New York to be with you. There's no rush as I'm here for you, I'm going wherever you want, or going nowhere, not back to New York." Touching her lips with my mouth and tightening my arms around her waist. She bent backwards as we kissed harder and I moved my hands down the arch of her back onto her backside, squeezing the cheeks gently then harder as our mouths embraced harder._

I was complaced; I folded, as our lips touched; yes I would leave this discussion for later as I let my body be overtaken by his touch. I was happy to hear that he was here for us. For me, for Nessie. I couldn't help but be drawn into his aura, his being.

He must have felt the same thing as he deepened our embrace. I left our conversation behind and pulled him in close.

_~O~O~O~_

_A/N: Thanks for reading_

_As always would love to hear your thoughts._

_AMV_


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in posting this. RL was a little hectic this week for both of us. Mr V had to travel for work and I had to unpack 1000 pairs of shoes, I kid you not!

Thanks for waiting and thankyou to all those that review. It makes our day.

Thanks.

EPOV

**CHAPTER 26**

I looked across Bella's shoulder and saw Nessie fast asleep on the couch, with Wolf in her arms, in front of the large TV screen showing Buzz Light-year swinging round the room on a ceiling fan. I pulled Bella in closer and gave her a kiss.

"Well what are we going to do, have a Nap like everyone else?" I laughed.

"I suppose so." Bella smiled back.

I swung her round and picked her up then carried her across the room and into the open partition towards my bed. Our bodies stuck together as we were still damp and moist from the pool. I threw her across the bed and she laughed as her hair flew across her face. I dove on top of her, pushed her down across the bed, and holding her hands back behind her, kissed her hard again. Our kiss became passionate, the taste of her lips, divine.

We kissed passionately for a while immersed in the sensation of her mouth on mine. I raised my head and then as I bent my elbows I pushed my body up from her. My hands still held her hands tightly up and back on the bed. I loosened my grip as I rose above her. I ran my right hand down, pulled her bikini top down roughly, and slid my fingers down her skin and onto her breast. I grabbed her whole breast in the cup of my hand, feeling its softness and the nipple pushing hard into my palm. I then moved my fingertips over her breastbone and around the curvature of her breast. Then up until I found her nipple hard and erect. I leant down again and kissed her as I pinched the tip of her nipple and she arched her back in response.

She runs her hands up my back dragging the tips of her nails along giving a slight stinging sensation until she reached my neck. She clenched her hands around my neck tight as we kissed harder and our hips ground together. I feel her hands then move higher into my hair and she starts moving her fingers through my hair, occasionally as I pinched her nipple, she would pull my hair hard.

I rolled off her and to the side and moved, my hand from her nipple down to the top of her wet sarong and run my hand over the wet fabric that clung to her waist and hips. I pushed my hand down between her legs with the wet fabric stretching tightly on her wet body under my hand. I moved my hand and the wet fabric around her pelvis and clenched her mound tight. I could feel its warmth and as she parted her legs slightly as my hand pushed hard against her pelvic bone the moist and hot lips of her vagina. She moaned and thrust her tongue harder into my mouth as I pressed my fingers against her lips.

My fingers felt the warm melting honey like moisture between her lips and around the entrance of her vagina. I moved my index finger teasingly between the lips circling the opening as she kissed passionately and slowly moved her legs further apart. My finger slid up the soft walls of her lips until my fingertips touched the aroused clitoris. I flicked my fingertip back and forwards over the nipple like raised area and she trembled and arched her back each time I moved over the tip of her clitoris.

Her hands moved from my hair and down my back pushing her fingernails into my skin as I pushed my fingertip into the tip and the eye of her clitoris. Her back arched, pushing her whole pelvis into my fingertip and hand. I pushed hard on her. I moved my finger down and entered her now very wet pussy as her hand slid down and grabbed my erect throbbing penis tightly through my wet board shorts. As she gripped hard around my shaft, the muscles on my body clenched and pulsated through my body as I pushed my fingers hard into her.

She bit my lip and holding me hard with one hand raised her hand to my chin and pushed me back from our passionate kiss.

"Whew, shit, oh Edward." She said pushing me back and sitting upright still holding me as my fingers slid out and I wrapped them around her. "Take your clothes off, make love to me now." She looked back towards Nessie through the partition asleep with Wolf in front of the TV. "And shut your magic wall!" She smiled and let go of me and started taking her bikini top off fully.

I stood up, grabbed the remote from next to the bed, pointed it at the wall, and pushed the button and it started to slowly close. I pulled at the cord that tied my board shorts up undoing the knot and then pulled the Velcro fly apart and let the board shorts drop to the floor as the wall partition closed together. I stood their naked with my penis engorged hard in front of my tensed body looking at Bella. Bella's breasts and nipple pointed towards me from the other side of the bed where she had slid off. She was undoing the fabric of the sarong that was tucked in around her waist and hips and then let the wet fabric slide from her hips. Her waist and beautiful hips and stomach soft skin leading down to her curved pelvis and the beautiful outline of her vagina and pelvis.

She gave a cheeky smile as she stepped out of her sarong and then slid on her belly across the sheets of the bed and then taking my cock in her hand kissed the tip of it before moving her lips and open mouth over and down its shaft. I shut my eyes feeling the softness of her lips around me and my cock slide along the top of her tongue and I felt the walls of her mouth clench as she moved it deeper inside. I kept my eye shut as she moved her mouth and tongue slowly but firmly up and down my cock.

Opening my eyes I looked down and saw her also with her eyes shut on her hands and knees on the bed moving her head slowly around and up and down as she held my cock by its base in her mouth. I looked own the back of her head to her delicately muscled back that arched and moved behind her head. Her narrow waist and the curves round her hips. Her beautiful curved lower back to her shapely rounded bottom that curved and shone with the soft light that was in the room.

I run my hands down the arch of her back and my fingers wrapped round her waist as she pulled me forward and into her mouth again. I pulled her waist and the top of her buttocks up in response. I then run my hands back along her waist and her side and then touching her chin and face slowly and softly moved her mouth along and from my penis. She looked up and smiled as I moved her to an upright position and then wrapping my hands under her arms pulled her up in the air from the bed and against me. I pulled her body into mine then run my hands and arms down her waist, around, and under her bottom and the tops of her legs. Lifted Bella up and raising her legs moved her against my body and down and onto my penis entering her very warm and the wet lips of her vagina.

I lowered her and she slid down either side of me and leant back letting her hair fall behind her. I moved her up and down as I held her up beside the bed. She moved in response to each thrust and moaned hard when I lowered her fully over my hard shaft. I felt her bottom start trembling with each thrust and so I lowered our clenched bodies to the bed and moved my body over her. Kissing her hard as we sunk into the soft mattress and cold linen of the bed.

We made love passionately until our bodies glistened with sweet. The sweet dripped from my chest onto her. She moved her head up and licked the sweat from my nipples than gave them a teasing bite. I moved in and out her vagina gliding along the soft flesh that was dripping heavily with fluid. Bella bucked and I writhed as we moved slow and hard towards climax. Our fingers sliding across the sweat feeling each other's body in an increasing frenzy.

Fingers clenching in spasms and fingernails biting into flesh and muscles as we both gave a guttural scream as we exploded in climax in perfect synchronicity. I am sure I saw a flash of light, or energy as I shut my eyes and arched my back as I came hard inside her. I felt the force of her pelvis push up into me and the walls of her vagina clench around every sinew, contour, and inch of my penis. Our bodies then trembled and shook together until the waves of sensitivity slowed and diminished in its force. Bella held me inside by the muscles of her pelvis as her body shook and the waves of trembling subsided.

I lowered my head against her heaving chest and felt the pool of sweat between her breast on my cheeks and lips. Sweat dripped down my forehead as my tongue gently licked the wet side of her breast and then I kissed her skin. I felt the muscles of her body and the hot firm grips around my penis begin to relax. Her breathing was still heavy and she sighed as she caught her breath. Moving my body back up by my elbows, I kissed her gently on the lips and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I think we exploded, are we still on this planet." I said softly.

"Yes, my god, I don't think so." She breathed deeply back as she kissed me. Then stopping "I wish we could do that forever." She laughed. We held each other tight in our arms as we both shut our eyes and just felt each others warmth and I listened to her breath as she closed her eye's and rested.

I lay there; our arms entwined and felt the cool breeze of the fan blow across my naked sweaty body. I closed my eyes feeling Bella's body pressed against mine. The chill of the breeze on my exposed skin whilst I felt the warmth of Bella's body and the wet sweat that clung to our skin and pressed between us.

I thought about the day, I thought about Nessie and Bella, saw their smiles in my thoughts as I slowly drifted off into a light sleep I lent backwards and picked up the remote and pushed the button to open the partition doors. When thinking of Nessie I realised where she was and did not like the idea of her waking up feeling alone. I remember that feeling after my parents deaths.

In a half sleep, I remember holding Bella in my arms, her light breath as she fell into a sleep. Bella later stirring and rolling over and then burying her head into my chest under my arms. Time drifted as Listened to the quiet of the afternoon. With the soft sound of the distant water lapping on the Island and the gentle breeze through the tall palm trees, Pandanus palms, Poinciana's and Frangipani's outside.

Through the closed eyelids, I noticed that the light was dimming. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt Bella still nestled under my arm and into my chest and lower body. I felt my arm tingling with numbness under her waist as her dead weight had by now cut the blood flow. I looked about the room and noted it was now basking in the orange and yellow glow of the sunset to the west coming through my windows at the far end of the bungalow.

I look around the ceiling and the ornate fans moving in the rays of orange sunlight streaming across the room. I then think I hear in the distant voices intermingling in conversation floating in the breeze with the distant sound of the sea and birds muffling the words. The lilting noise came towards me as I lay there with Bella. The voices as they approached became discernable and were intermingled with laughter. Soon I could hear a clink of glasses and a roar of laughter,

I rocked Bella in my arms and then gave her little shake of the shoulder and whispered in her ear as she cuddled with her face into my upper chest and nape of my neck.

"Wake up; I think we may soon have company."

She snored in my arms as I pulled the cool cotton crisp Egyptian sheet up over our naked bodies. Its white reflecting the orange of the setting suns ray faintly.

"Nessie sleepy princess wake up." I heard Emmett's voice in the other room say. In heard laughter and comments about what a cutie Nessie was. I discerned the voices of Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

As Bella awoke in my arms, gave me a gentle kiss, the silhouettes of four big people and one little girl, and dog appeared in the door.

'Time to wake up Kiddies, Nap time is over." The voice of Emmett came in our direction. Bella buried her head back in my chest and I could feel her laughter on my skin.

"Yeah yeah, great naps, thanks, give us a minute." I moaned over the pillows in their direction.

"One minute and you will be back…." Emmett gave a pause and gave a smirk indicating his real meaning before ending in a suggestive tone "napping again, like rabbits!" Everyone broke up except Nessie who looked up at the others questioningly. Bella laughed again, harder into my chest.

"Takes me more than a minute." I retorted instinctively, without thinking. Bella gave a different laugh, a laugh of embarrassed shock but humour that I would say that and in the next minute, I felt her bite my nipple hard. "Aaarrggg!" I yelped caught by surprise.

"What have you got there Edward, a vixen!" joked Jasper giving a wicked look.

I laughed, "Yes a Vixen and you guys are a skulk!" I caught my breath, squeezed Bella, and pressured her head away from my breast to stop her biting me again under the sheet.

"Now give us a minute to get decent, get out for a second you clowns," I said sternly. Then smiling "Except Nessie and wolf, they can stay." I said feeling Bella give me a small stomach punch. "But you'll have close your eyes whilst we get dressed." I added quickly.

"We will by the pool finishing this bottle of champagne okay?" said Alice turning around, grabbing Jaspers hand, and dragging him behind her. The others quickly followed as Nessie and Wold run across the room and jumped up on the bed as Bella head rose from my chest and out of the sheets.

"Okay we better get dressed and enjoy the sunset and the evening." I said getting up discreetly keeping a sheet half draped round my body as my hand felt around for my board shorts next to the bed. Finding them, I flipped them over so I could quickly pull them up as I released the sheet behind me. I walked into the walk in wardrobe and looked around for a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

I quickly dropped the board shorts and stepped into the jeans and then grabbed a shirt then turned and walked back into the room to see Bella and Nessie rolling round under the bed covers.

"Come on you two time to go and have a drink and something to eat," I said as they surfaced with there hair all tangled.

"Okay Edward, quick Nessie get changed." Bella replied as she slid off the bed onto the floor with Nessie following. They both wobbled as they stood up and headed off waving to me in tandem to their rooms. I Laughed as I followed and then sat on Bella's bed whilst they busied themselves quickly changing into some casual new clothes.

Soon we were joining the others back near the pool. They were in their jovial spirits and finishing the last drops in their glasses as we arrived.

"Hello Bunny Rabbits!"" Emmett said as he swooped down and picked Nessie up in his arms. "Got some glasses and another bottle on its way for the big bunnies," he continued nodding to Nessie at Bella and me. "But what would my little princess want!" he then asked Nessie.

"An ice cream." Nessie giggled as he tickled her sides with his hands.

"No I mean to drink," said Emmett.

"No. I mean an Ice cream!" She said looking serious but in a cheeky voice.

"Okay, sure that isn't a problem." He said as Tina walked out from the restaurant bar carrying a silver ice bucket with the top of a champagne bottle showing and surrounded by four champagne flutes nestled in the ice. Tina walked over to us and on the long table near the deck chairs; she placed the ice bucket and stood the glasses next to them.

"Hey Tina, any chance of an ice cream for Nessie?" asked Emmett.

"Yes not a problem, I'll be back." She replied smiling than turning back and swinging her hips casually but with a sensual style as she headed back towards the bar. I noticed Bella was watching me looking at her leaving before I turned and grabbed two long glasses and started pouring the foaming champagne into the glasses. As they, filled Carlisle and Esme came round the path and into the pool area.

"Oh more Rabbits!" Jasper said to Emmett and they both started laughing. Carlisle gave them a quizzical look and came over and I offered him the two full glasses. He smiled and took them as I spun round and grabbed the remaining two glasses and commenced pouring them.

"Edward don't do that, it's my job." I heard a voice and turned as Tina came back holding an ice cream cone topped with two large scoops. "Nessie your ice cream." She finished. Handing the ice cream to a very happy girl.

Its okay, it's done." I replied turning and passing a glass to Bella. I looked into her eyes and smiled but saw she had an angry look. I then realised it was directed towards the departing Tina. I raised my glass and then clinked into Bella's glass. It broke her gaze and she looked at me and smiled.

"I love you." I said as the others who had over heard me, all clink glasses with each other like a toast and said heartily "I love you" together and to each other. Nessie laughed and held up her ice cream to us all, and we all one by one "clinked" glasses into the side of her ice cream cone.

"Right, let's go over to the deck and watch the sunset over mountains and continue this." I said to all. I took Bella's hand and we started walking around the pool, and then through the thatched roof restaurant emerging to walk across the timber deck to the seating area facing west over the small beach and towards the mainland and Palm Cove jetty and beach. Behind it, the mountain range deep dark green of the rainforest stretched up to ridge that the sun was just about to touch as it moved lower as it set.

We all stood scattered about the deck as I leant on the rail with Bella by my side I watched as the sun's curved lower edge started to touch the line of the mountains ridge. The sky around it changing colours to a deeper orange with streaks of yellow, red, and pink spreading up into the sky.

"This is pretty spectacular." I said looking at Bella. Her face amber with the glow of the suns setting rays. Her dark brown eyes reflecting the colours, sparkling. I run my eyes down her long neck and shoulders, across her tight top and her breasts to look at my hand holding hers. I was about to say something to Bella, when the sound of the helicopter came round the high cliffs of the north side of the Island and arced around low in front of us. It was Dave he was back and of course showing off in his new toy, the chopper, and going the long way round the Island. I wondered where he had disappeared to but now understood.

As the chopper flew low above the deck, Nessie and Wolf barking run along behind waving at Dave. Dave waved back at us all with a big grin of white teeth flashing out from under his pilots Helmut and dark sunglasses. Everyone waved back as the gusts of air turbulence from the choppers rotor blades swept across ruffling hair and clothes like a strong sea breeze. Everyone laughed and yelled various comments at him as he passed us and slowed and manoeuvred the chopper to the landing pad.

Dave soon joined us on the deck and we continued to watch the sun set over the range. The colour was vivid and vibrant as it run across the horizon. As it set, the sky high above started turning dark to the black of night. Every colour of the spectrum lay in between and below the green of the rainforest grew darker and darker, like the sky, until it also was nearly as dark as the black of night. I put my hand around Bella's waist, held her close, and watched as she chatted to Dave and the others behind us.

I watched the orange, as it was more than half submerged behind the mountains change to red, then blood red. The blood red line along the horizon framed in black. It looked like the red of melting lava across the black of a volcanic island. It looked like a gash of blood. It looked like the gates of hell. I thought deeply about how a paradise can also so easily transform to evil, how paradise can be used as a lure, or temptation by the devil to weaken those he seeks to destroy.

I hear Alice call to Bella and I feel her hand slip away from mine, though my thoughts were still occupied and my eyes fixed to the twilight of the sky.

"Ground control to Edward." I heard Dave say and realised he was next to me with the others all about and along the edge of the deck, with glasses in hand. I broke my transfixed eyes from the sky and turned to Dave.

"Sorry mate, yes back to earth, so are you, were you up in that thing all afternoon" I said shaking his hand and feeling happy to see his face.

"The locals say ARVO, like "See ya DIS ARVO" Dave laughed and sipped a scotch and ice he had in his hand.

"What?" What the fuck are you talking about Dave?" I said laughing that obviously I had missed a joke or something.

"The locals don't say afternoon they say ARVO." Dave said then licked the moisture from his drink of his bottom lip.

"Okay I'll try and remember that, shit Dave what would I do without you fucking wealth of information." I replied.

"Yep you sure are lucky, I've got shitloads more where that came from," he smiled and took another sip of his scotch. "So a nice evening and some dinner Edward."

"Agreed, lets work our way in and see what the chef has in mind tonight."

"Yeah I got a idea as I picked some stuff up from the mainland for him, some damn awesome mud crabs, lobsters and for the carnivores some of this beef they call marbled, Wagu Beef, the export it to Japan as the best steaks." Dave said looking excited and hungry at the same time. "They make the steaks at the Old Homestead look like lamb cutlets" he said licking his lips again. This time not for traces of alcohol.

"Well I am starving now so that sounds great, finish that drink and we will drag this lot with us wether they like it or not." I said. Thinking about the old Homestead steakhouse on the Westside Manhattan. The best steakhouse in New York, on the doorstep of the meat market district and Hudson River. I thought about how 48 hours ago I was in Manhattan. I looked about the deck and my family and friends, then over the palm trees and thatched roof scanned the Island and back across the mountains. Then turned back to Dave.

"This makes the Manhattan look like a lamb cutlet." I dais dryly to Dave and as he laughed in response I also smiled. We clinked glasses and downed the last contents in one mouthful. Then moving next to Dave put my arm over Dave's shoulder and looked at the happy chattering group along the deck.

"Okay crew, its time to eat." I said and giving a ushering signals towards the large thatched roof of the restaurant.

"Sure is." Carlisle said breaking from Esme arm, "I could eat a horse!"

"From what Dave tells me he flew in for the chef you may be lucky." I replied.

I noticed Bella moving back to me from chatting with Alice and Jasper who started walking towards the door. Emmett and Rose were similarly holding hands and were following Carlisle who had headed off to lead the way. Leaving Esme behind with Dave and myself. Soon Bella was giving me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You enjoy your sunset Edward." She asked as she looked up at me and her deep brown eyes stirred my body as I realised for the first time in the day I had not been looking, talking, or thinking of her.

""Yes it was great, But looks like I missed a few drinks, anyway we better hurry up or we will just have Carlisles left over's." I said as Nessie came skipping up the deck with Wolf wagging and dashing about he legs.

"Mummy Wolf's hungry too." She said. "Is he allowed in there with us?"

"Yes sure, we will get a special big bit of steak and even maybe a bone for him, I'll ask the chef." I said as I caught her mid skip in my arms.

"Thanks Daddy." she said with joy as I pulled her up and carried her on my arms behind Dave and Esme who had started to move behind the others. Dave cheekily putting his arm around Esme's waist.

"Looks like this is the way you have to enter here by the looks of everyone else." he said cheekily to Esme as she looked at him in shock. Dave then winked at her and continued, "Can't let a lovely lady walk into a restaurant alone." He said in his best attempt at a Sean Connery/James Bond accent smiling at her. She laughed and put her arm around his back and headed off replying, "Well how can I resist such a lovely accent."

We soon were all seated around a long table, with Wolf sitting directly behind Bella and Nessie. The table had a thick white linen tablecloth that hung down the sides of the table and moved with the light breeze in response to its touch. Two large candelabra's with 6 candles stood evenly spaced along the table bathed us in candlelight.

Soon a tall male waiter and Tina started taking orders after disclosing the menu options to everyone's delight. Dave was right it was a menu of culinary extravagance. Wine was poured and Nessie was given a large fruit non-alcoholic cocktail with small paper umbrellas and palm tree swizzle sticks by Tina. She soon returned with a bowl of water to place in front of Wolf who stayed in his spot. However, his body always seemed strained at wanting to get to Nessie and the table.

Bella sat on my right and Dave had positioned himself on my left with Esme and then Carlisle. Nessie sat on the other side of Bella and was playing with the ornaments of her drink wide eyed. The waiter and Tina then started coming out and placing dishes in front of us. We ate, drank, talked, and laughed as we ate. I felt so at home with these people, it was surreal, as I also knew that there was another reality away from the Island. From the streets of New York to the beach opposite on the mainland. I rejoined the conversation and placed my hand on Bella's leg next to me. I felt her hand move on top and her fingers slowly tracing lines across the top of my hand. I looked at her and she smiled happily. Nessie smiled next to her as I leant across and gave Bella a kiss.

Soon deserts were being served and Tina gave the biggest dessert to Nessie who gave a little squeal of exited appreciation and put her finger in the thick cream on top. The conversation stopped as everyone started tasting the dessert in front of them. Nodding and murmuring, as they tasted. The male waiter came back out with a tray with a bottle of Grandfather Port and some Port glasses. Tina followed behind with a tray with nine espresso coffee glasses.

"Some coffee's and ports if you want with your desserts." Tina said smiling at me. She had changed from her work uniform and now wore a tight blue singlet that hugged her breasts and a denim mini skirt high up her long legs down to a pair of tennis shoes. I was noting she did not have any socks on when I felt Bella hand move away from mine. I looked at her and I could see her looking at Tina as she leant over the table placing the espresso coffees in front of Alice and Jasper.

'If looks could kill Bella definitely had it.' I thought to myself following her hand and taking it gain, firmly and as she turned to look in response, I leant forward and gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

"Behave." I said looking into her eyes "You could go to jail if you did that, and I've been away too long to let that happen, I love you." I said kissing her again.

"I know Edward, sorry, I just can't help it." Bella said apologetically then going silent as Tina rounded the table, leant over her shoulder, and placed a coffee in front of her. She then moved around and behind me, leant over, and placed a coffee and as she moved back, I felt her push her breast across my shoulder. It made me freeze for a second. Gathering composure, I turned to Bella and smiled.

"Well done, great control." I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I should say the same to you, I saw her and her fucking singlet shoulder rub!" she laughed, "Yes well done, great control Edward, I love you, your funny." she said.

Great, I thought, I have some young girl flirting with me and she thinks I am funny now. Well it's better than her looking like she could jump up and punch her I mused.

"Okay, anyway after this port, well maybe a few, I promised I would tell you a bit more about what's going on." I said holding her hand and reaching for a small port that was being placed next to the coffee by the waiter. She nodded as I took a sip of the fine port. Then looking back at her continued.

"And yes, I'm going to fill you in, but first while I'm having this port, I'm going to have a little chat with Dave." I paused to gauge her reaction; she looked on, not showing much emotion but looking as if she was listening and understood.

"Yes just got to talk to him about something I asked him to find out when he was fetching stuff, and playing in the chopper, so that I can give you the full story and what's going on." I finished and took another sip of port.

"Okay that's fine Edward, I'd love to know, only because I love you." she said softly. We both looked into each others eyes and understood. Then resumed alternating between spoonfuls of chocolate mousse and strawberries, topped with Australian King Island, thick and rich full cream and mouthfuls of strong Italian espresso coffee.

"Dave." I said turning and placing my hand on his shoulder. "You want to bring that port and have one of the best Cuban cigars money can buy outside?"

"You bet, haven't had a Cuban for ages." Dave said smiling.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Bella asked around my arm.

"Only very expensive Cuban cigars." I replied, "If you're going to kill yourself you do it with the best, and slowly." .Bella smiled and gave a little laugh as I finished. Dave and I stood up waved our drinks and invisible cigars. I called the waiter over and asked him to get the cigars that were in the chef's pantry.

We walked out and across the deck to the edge over the high tide water that now lapped the beach underneath. Soon the waiter was with us handing me a wooden Cuban cigar box. I thanked him as I opened the box and he handed a gold metal lighter I had bought with the cigars and a gold pair of double guillotine cigar clippers to Dave.

We soon had the bottoms of the large cigars clipped and had began rolling them between our lips. We looked across the dark ocean with the reflection of the rising moon to the east sparkling off the waves and rippled surface of the sea across to the mainland. I flicked the cover off the lighter and my thumb pushed down, sparking the flash of blue flint then the flame coming to life. I held it in front of Dave as he dragged heavily on the cigar and repeated with the sucking of the cigar until the end glowed red. I followed suit head bent to protect it from the breeze, and then I stood up straight laughing.

"Fuck me dead Dave, I just thought, shit here we are standing in the dark on some deck on a Island and sucking on fucking cigars like some fat Mafioso's in fucking New York or Sicily." I gave another laugh and smiled "Fuck and here we are looking like that. Actually discussing that fucker Aro and the idiot Mike and all that shit, sort of ironic, no… bizarre." I said thinking about it.

"Ironic? Bizarre? Mmmm I don't think its Ironic, neither bizarre, mmmm it's fucking life Edward, okay funny if anything." he said taking a deep long suck on his cigar. Then blowing a big white cloud of smoke up into the dark night, "But it's fucking real, wether we want it or not." He said philosophically.

"I know, Okay so what's going on over there, and what is he up to?" I said taking a sip of my port and looking at the fading glowing red ash at the end of my cigar.

"Well Aro moved out early, straight after we were there, Sean said he looked agitated and asked about who was on the Island again, then Mike turned up and they drove off in Porsche." He paused sipping his drink, as I drew heavily on my cigar and the red ash glowing brighter as the air flowed past and down the cigar into my lungs.

" Anyway on travels," he laughed and gave a quick puff of his cigar "I found out he's finally moved into the penthouse at his own fucking resort, with Mike, well not with Mike in that sense." he gave a silly grin and nod smiling " Now through a few other bits of surveillance I know he has been moving a lot of money about between bank accounts, he has even tried to access yours through hackers, he is trading the markets alone and taking some hits is the word." he took another sip of his port indicating he was awaiting a response.

"Well that's why he's fucking here, he wants me to set it all up again and trade for him again, the greedy fucker." I said angrily.

"Maybe not, maybe a bit more complicated than that." Dave replied and replacing his departing port glass with the Cuban nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, apart from the banks did you check as I asked, other contacts about what he's been doing since that last night in Manhattan?"

"Not so much as what he has been doing, he's been just fucking his head up with to much coke, pissing money away women and on flying about, and taking big hits, I mean billions, on the market." he paused as he got back on track "not what he has been doing, what others have been doing!"

"What others? Not the club?" I said with my mind racing through people and places.

"No, it's the SEC, the Feds, the FBI, Interpol, the fucking Government actually," he said. "Look you know more about this shit than me so you might want to do a few calls yourself, but basically it seems that since you hit these guys and the markets so hard they lost so much they were pretty pissed off. So they started trying to find out what the fuck happened." He paused.

"Shit I hope I get this right, seems that since Aro started to fucking become visible round the planet, living it up and buying shit left right and centre as the markets plunged into chaos and the shit hit the fan, they sort of had worked out he was involved. Anyway before they could nail him or anything they say he approached them and offered them a deal where he could tip them off on things so they could make shit loads of money back, so he's been working for them Edward." Dave frowned "Maybe he isn't trying to get you back working with him but he's doing some work for them, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean, okay Aro is such a greedy fuck he has done a Benedict Arnold, I suspected as much back then, as those bastards and the banks started making billions back after the Government bailed everyone out and pumped capital all over the place. I noticed when I was moving things about and hitting markets a number of big names came straight in and joining in. I did not mind as it smacked and moved things faster and harder. That's why Dave, I started realising that I wasn't hurting them anymore but the other innocent of the planet as their economies collapsed, that's why I called it quits." I thought about the danger that Aro posed, but also the threat that they posed.

"Well Edward since the SEC, the Govt, and the Feds started trying to work out how the whole financial system and markets had imploded. they noticed that firstly, these guys were not only making those bullshit investments and derivatives things you talked about they were making fucking billions from them and billions from the markets and started to report profits. As you know when they did ever find something, they would either have to bail the fuckers out or fine them, which you know a couple of million or hundred million is chicken shit to them." Dave said showing some passion, but also he was not as acknowledgeable about everything as he liked to make out.

"Anyway they're onto them, and therefore Aro, that adds a whole new bit of dynamics Edward, we have to be fucking careful here." Dave said as he finished his last bit of port from his glass. Then noticing since he talked so long that his cigar no longer glowed he reached for the lighter on the decks handrail.

"Your right Dave, but you know it could be a bit of both reasons he is here, and now with the Government ...shit…okay lets think, firstly he's been fucking a crazy dangerous bastard for months so its all stressing his mind right out. So what could he want? He's nuts so which scenario is it? "I said thoughtfully looking at Dave as he got his cigar going again.

"Okay let's assume he's on his own still, that the rest is bullshit or he has shaken it off. If he is loosing, yep he may want me to get him making money again. That's all he thinks about, money to make him look good and to get power. No problem there, we tell him to fuck off or else, maybe we sort him right out so we don't have to worry about a crazy fucker anymore." I paused and thought.

"Okay if he's still working for those arseholes, betraying it all, turning it from not only revenge but also to clean up the fraud, the game, the power of exploitation, too bad. To where millions of people lost, got hurt, their lives affected, and where that eventually turned that pain and financial disaster into something they again could manipulate, profit and exert power. Then they have already destroyed what I wanted to do." I paused realising I was thinking and talking fast, fuelled by growing anger. I took a few deep breaths and looked at Dave who was listening intently, tasting, and sucking the now very moist end of his half-smoked cigar.

"Sorry got diverted there, anyway keeping it at the most basic scenario first. If he's loosing they are loosing, so maybe they want me back doing it for Aro, and he has to get me back. Then of course is the other more extreme scenario, they are feeling the heat, they are pissed off, they want revenge, they want me, US, out of the way if we were ever to talk. Or if the authorities ever find us out WE are a risk, and they don't want us back, they want us out of the way." I said grimly.

Dave frowned and nodded, then smiled,

"What do you mean US Edward, It should be YOU!" He laughed.

I had to smile; Dave could always lighten things up. Stress was the enemy of logical thought he once told me. Dave one minute a comedian, the next a philosopher and then in an instant he could snap your neck.

"Okay it's me, right fuck it, tomorrow morning we go see them, Get some gear, get a small boat, and I meet you at the dock at dawn." I said noticing Dave look a bit sad.

"Why not the chopper?" Dave asked sadly.

"Shit Dave, I know your having a good time in that thing, but it's a bit fucking obvious when your paying someone a surprise visit." I laughed and slapped Dave on the back saying in his ear.

"If they don't tell us what the fuck they want convincingly we going to convince them to fuck off for good." I said pulling Dave around with my arm and started to walk back towards the restaurant. "So get some gear, but let's go have a nightcap with the others."

"What kind of gear?" Dave said looking a bit puzzled.

"Okay here's a clue that may help when your sober, PALAWAN." I said emphasising the word slowly. Dave thought for a moment, nodded, and smiled.

"Oh and whilst we are over there we will pick up this friend of Nessie's to come back and play pirates on the Island." I said slapping Dave on the back.

"I think he would prefer the chopper!" Dave replied smirking.

"Okay, we go there and back in the boat and then we go and get the kid in the chopper, you're one big fucking kid sometimes, you know Dave!"

"Yep." He replied as we walked into the restaurant area.

We moved into the restaurant and the candles flames flicked across everyone's happy red faces as Tina and the waiter were removing plates and debris from the table onto a trolley. Carlisle laughing loud above everyone, who were listening to a story being told by Emmett. As I sat down I realised he was telling a story about me and our diving trip many years ago to the pristine coral reefs, off the spectacular beaches and mountainous forests of the Island of Palawan in the Philippines. I found that chilling, a sort of omen, a coincidence, a Mandelbrot fractal moment. I mused as I looked at Bella looking very happy, relaxed and laughing and joining in the banter as Emmett tried to finish the story of our adventure to this paradise and my, in his opinion, embarrassing accident.

As I kissed Bella on the cheek and put my hand on her leg and gave it a slight squeeze. I thought how I could shoot down Emmett's story with telling him how and why I really came back from a diving trip with my own spear gun spear buried deep inside my thigh.

"Your back." Bella said smiling turning to me and placing her hand on my leg and leaning forward and giving me a kiss. "Nessie has fallen asleep on Wolf." She said pointing behind us where nestled together on a deck chair with some towels over the top were Nessie and Wold fast asleep.

"Sorry, Dave can crap on like Emmett when he gets the chance, we should take her to bed." I said looking down at the cherub like face of Nessie, lying on a pillow made of some folded soft towels.

"No she will be right sleeping there till whenever we're finished." Bella said kissing me again.

"Well I think we should go and get Nessie to bed soon, and then we can cuddle like they are," I said as Bella turned and looked at them asleep. "Maybe a bit more of a cuddle than that, remember I have some things to tell you, I don't want to stay up all night, we have an early start tomorrow."

We turned back to the table and after joining in the revelry for a while, we said our goodnights and bundled Nessie into my arms for the walk back to the Bungalow. Wolf slowly waking up and walking stiffly behind us as we went around the pool area, with the path lights showing us the way through the dark of the resorts gardens, until we arrived at the gate.

Bella lead me to Nessie's bedroom flicking lamplights on and I put Nessie to bed, with Wolf jumping up and nestling into the spare big pillow next to hers. I kissed her on the cheek and moved off the bed as Bella gave her a kiss and whispered goodnight. We left the room, went back through Bella's bedroom, and started towards my room.

"Edward, you know you've never slept in my bed. I've always slept in yours." Bella said seductively grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards her bed. "New York, Here, never my bed, so maybe we should sleep here tonight, near Nessie , also it faces east and over the plunge pool, so we will get the sunrise." She said looking at me with her deep dark brown eyes that made me melt.

"Okay sounds good." I said letting go of her hand and diving onto the bed rolling over and stretching out. "Yeah this is good, I need to stretch my back and lay down."

Bella slid onto the bed next to me and put her hands across my chest.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading.

We always love reading your feedback.

Aston Martin Vanquish.


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: Hang on to your horses! LOL

A special thanks to everyone that got The Sun over 500 reviews.

Thankyou so much for your support of this story.

Your feedback has been phenominal. Thankyou so much.

I wish I could thank every reader personally.

AMV

Bella

Dinner was awesome, I really needed to go in the kitchen and ask the Chef how he did his dishes. The lobster and white wine cream sauce was to die for, jeeze, I could eat that all night. It simply melted in my mouth and left me wanting more. It rather reminded me of Edward, I always wanted more.

At the moment, he was chatting with Dave outside, obviously not wanting the rest of us to hear his discussion, what ever it was about.

I did not mind so much because he had said he would tell me later, though I knew it would be the abbreviated version. Not to mention the smell of cigars, I hated the smell and was quite surprised that Edward would smoke them, but this was Edward and I knew I should not be shocked.

I supposed I should be happy, with him wanting me to be safe and all, but really, I was not five. I could, and have taken care of myself. Thank you very much Edward.

Nessie was falling asleep at the table, trying to stay involved in the conversation but I could see her eyes and head drooping. I had to smile; I could tell she desperately wanted to be one of the "BIG" people.

"Nessie" I whispered in her ear, "you want to lie down on the chair, you will still be with us." I said as I pointed to the large deck chair. She nodded and smiled, too sleepy to say anything.

I moved her to the large chair that was near by and asked the waiter for some towels for a pillow and one for a blanket. I folded one into a square, slipping it under her head, Wolf immediately jumped to her side, ready to sleep as well. Nessie pulled him close and fell almost instantly asleep as I put a towel over her and Wolf. Wolf snuggled closer.

Emmett started telling us a story about Edward and his diving trip in Palawan. It sounded so beautiful and I was slightly jealous that I was not there with him. I wished I had known him then. I knew it was silly but still my mind wondered. I imagined us both diving with the fish amongst the technicoloured coral, floating in the underwater world. Signing to each other, being dive buddies. Then I mused if you could actually make love under water and decided I would have to try that one day.

Emmett surprised us all, telling a story about Edward returning from a diving trip that he went on without Jasper or Emmett and returning with a spear gun spear through his thigh.

Having to be rushed to the nearest hospital to get it removed. This sounded like a feat in itself as it sounded like the nearest one was on one of the main islands.

I never thought Edward could be that stupid. Seriously how the hell could anyone shoot themselves with a spear gun! I nearly spoke up but Edward arrived back and I silenced myself, reminding myself to ask him how on earth had he done that.

Edward sat down, he seemed fine, no stress on his face as he lent over and kissed me, squeezing my leg with his hand. I could feel every finger as they pressed into my leg. It sent tingles through my skin. God, I felt like I was a teenager, never being touched before and had to mentally remember where I was.

"Nessie has fallen asleep on Wolf." I said pointing behind us, where nestled together on the deck chair with some towels over the top were Nessie and Wolf fast asleep.

"Sorry, Dave can crap on like Emmett when he gets the chance, we should take her to bed." Edward said quietly looking down at Nessie.

"No, she will be right sleeping there till whenever we're finished." I said. I had to kiss him, as the pressure of his hand on my thigh was really distracting.

"Well I think we should go and get Nessie to bed soon, and then we can cuddle like they are." Edward said suggestively into my ear. I could feel his lips turn into a smile against my ear. "Maybe, a bit more of a cuddle than that. Remember I have some things to tell you, I don't want to stay up all night, we have an early start tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded in agreement, acknowledging his words as my stomach flipped. Ok I had a few wines and a port. The coffee I had, was mixing with that and I felt nervous excitement. It was silly I know, but I could not help it. I kept flashing back to the afternoon and wanted to grin like a schoolgirl with her first time crush. I could not wait to get him back to my room.

We exchanged pleasantries with everyone and said our goodnights. Alice and Rose knew exactly what I was up too and silently gave their thumbs up. So happy that I was happy. I wanted to hug them, so I did.

Rose whispering in my ear, "you go girl," and Alice just grinned at me like a cheshire cat.

We said our goodbyes and I bundled Nessie into Edwards's arms with Wolf stretching out of his comfortable position beside Nessie.

I led us to the bungalow, the dim lights illuminating the paths showing the way.

The moon was full and it illuminated the plants, it seemed as if they were glowing in the ambient light. Curlew birds called in the night to their mates as the slight evening breeze carried the calls through the air.

The moist smell of the undergrowth permiated the air, mingled with the oceans salt and the fragrant aroma of the frangipanis. It was heady and pleasant as I took a deep breath in.

I opened the gate and held it open while Edward went through with Nessie in his arms. I moved in front of them to open the doors of the Bungalow, flicking on the lights as I went. I ushered them though to Nessie's bed and Edward gently put her down, kissing her on her forehead, a lump formed in my throat as I watched. It was so beautiful; I could have only imagined this in my dreams. Wolf jumped in beside Nessie and snuggled into the pillow beside her, I bent down and kissed her soft curls, which feel over her face. I gentle pushed them aside, saying "good night beautiful girl" under my breath.

I followed Edward, holding his hand into my room and he was about to go into his room but I stopped. I wanted to have him in my space with me, I knew it was weird but it meant something to me, to have him in my space. I hesitated… but it came out anyway, I felt I had no control over my brain at the moment.

"Edward, you know you've never slept in my bed. I've always slept in your's, New York, Here, never my bed, so maybe we should sleep here tonight near Nessie." I stumbled a bit as the words came out… "It also it faces east, over the plunge pool, so we will get the sunrise." I said, Oh god he was going to think I am mad.

"Okay sounds good." He said letting go of my hand, he smiled widely and diving onto the bed rolling over and stretching out saying, "Yeah this is good, I need to stretch my back and lay down."

Slightly surprised at his ease and comfort at my suggestion, I slid slowly onto my bed next to him and put my hands across his chest. I felt every curve of his muscular torso as I did so. I chastised myself for being so insecure.

I lay my head onto his chest and could hear the beating of his heart, and the warmth emanating from his body. I took in a breath though my nose, breathing in his sent, the gentle aroma of his aftershave mixed with the musky scent of his skin. I traced circles with my nail around his nipple and mused at how I would love to bite it right now, through his shirt.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, without even realising, my fingers were doing so, and I could hear him hum through his chest.

I moved my hand through his soft downy like hair on his chest. His arms moved to embrace me, running his hands down my spine, which sent tingles though my body.

I went to lift myself onto my elbows so I could look at him, but as I did my Blackberry started to vibrate on the beside table.

I was a little startled, as I had not heard it vibrate or make any noise for the past 36 hrs, as everyone I spoke to or called was here. I figured it was Alice and was going to forget it, but Edward broke me from my thoughts.

"You going to get that?" He asked rolling over toward the side of the bed. As he did so, the phone began to ring. I groaned, bloody Alice, I thought. I picked up the phone and pressed the glowing key. Not even looking at the number.

"Yes." I started, half-cranky and half amused, that she would call now; surely, she knew I would be busy!

"Bella, Bella, The lines bad… hey honey I've missed you!"

I sat bolt upright, I was not expecting to hear her voice.

I wanted to be happy but hearing her voice, anger caused threw my veins. Like a teenager, I wanted to scream at her and throw the phone.

What the hell was she ringing me for, It had been at least a month since we last spoke and weeks, from when I last sent her an e-mail asking her why the hell she gave my number out.

I had to compose myself as I felt my anxiety grow and my hands began to get a little shaky, my stomach began to knot. I had to take a deep breath to try to regain control.

"Renee, how's Mexico?" I asked coolly. Holding back a tirade of words, I really wanted to say. I felt a tear trying to escape my eye, and I had to hold back as I stood up from the bed, not even acknowledging Edward. I moved toward the door that led out to the deck onto the pool.

"Oh it's sooooo great Bella you would love it, the tequila is great…Oh and the food, you would die for it!" She said excitedly down the phone.

I felt dismayed, as I could not stop the flashes of my run in with James running through my head. I wanted to yell at her but at the same time I did not want to ruin her fun, she sounded so happy. Fucking Renee, she did this to me all the time.

I wondered if she had gotten any of my emails or messages since that day. It sounded as if she had not.

"I got some recipes for you; I'm not too late am I?" She asked.

I had to take another deep breath, as I now was feeling really sick.

"I didn't do the party Mum. It was 2 weeks ago." I said slowly, fuck she was so flighty, I wondered if she actually had a calendar with her "Didn't you get my emails or messages?" I asked.

"Oh I got the one about the party, but nothing else, my phone died and I haven't been bothered on finding an internet cafe." She bubbled enthusiastically.

I slumped down into one of the deckchairs, so typical, I thought.

"You didn't do the Party Bella? But why? that could have given you some money." She said sounding a little angry.

"No I didn't Mum, It was James for Christ sake, you really think I want to do a party for that creep?"

"But its money Bella and you need it; you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth… IT was a long time ago Bella! You should let go of that stuff." She said down the phone line.

I stood up and started to pace beside the pool.

"Why the fuck did you give that arsehole my number Mum! You know what happened! SHIT… (there was silence)….Oh forget it…you have no idea do you?" I was seething with anger.

"Well I was just trying to help you out Bella, you know, you have no man, you're a single mum and you need all the money you can get. Don't be so precious Bella!" She replied, her voice fading in and out with the connection.

I was hurt and so angry; I wanted to throw the phone.

"You have no idea Mum." I seethed down the phone, holding back the tears that wanted to spill. She went to reply but the line cut out and there was nothing on the end.

I wanted to cry, hell I was crying, silent tears were flowing down my cheeks. I looked at the phone and I knew this was going to happen. I knew this was Renee, she still got to me every time, and I could never get her to see anything through my eyes. I was the selfish child who messed up her life.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, but there were no words, this was how it was with Renee. I felt like a small insignificant child.

I was so angry with her, with everything. I swear if she were here now I would have punched her. I wanted to throw something and I did, I threw my phone so hard down onto the deck it shattered. The sight made me cry harder.

I was sobbing and I could not catch a breath. Strong hands covered my shoulders and I flicked them off.

"Don't." I shrugged his hands from my shoulders. I did not want his sympathy.

"Who was that? Are you OK Bella?" Edward asked.

"Forget It." I replied pushing his hands away, then wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It was just my Mother," as I said it more tears flowed from my eyes.

"I'm not going to forget it." Edward said taking my shoulders again turning me to him.

"What happened?" He asked. I did not want to look at him. Internally I felt like a mess, that everything was so fucked up.

I got furious then, about the things that had happened after he told me to go, James, My mothers flippant disregard for my feelings, everything.

I turned my anger on Edward.

"Forget it Edward, shit you didn't care what the fuck happened to me, when you told me to leave, that you didn't love me."

Adrenaline was coursing through me, remembering what happened with James when I got back to Sydney and the realisation that Edward could just as easily as before, tell me to go and break my heart again.

I had been living with disappointment all my life from the people I loved. Why should it be any different now?

"But I was protecting you Bella, I didn't want you to get hurt, please you have to understand, I did it for you." Edward said pleadingly.

"Get Hurt!" I yelled, "Do you know what happened when I got back to Sydney!" I was seething, words tumbled out my mouth and I could not stop them.

"I get back and my mum's boyfriend decides to stick his tongue down my throat! At first she did not believe me, thinks it is my entire fault, and then he comes clean! She breaks up with him and blames me! I find out 2 weeks later that I am pregnant to some one who told me that they don't love me, even after the most amazing time of my life.

I tried to find you to let you know, but you had all your phones disconnected, so I gave up….I Move…You obviously had that covered EDWARD! You knew where I was, but Me, I had no fucking idea…Fuck! But a few weeks ago my FUCKING mother gave The Fuckwit my number after all these years and expects it is a good thing that I cook for his party!" I had to take a few breaths but continued.

"Now you tell me who's fucked up, ME, or you fuckers! You tossing me aside, thinking you did not love me, after two weeks of apparently NOTHING in New York! I fucking loved you Edward… MY Mother who does not want to believe her ex-boyfriend is an asshole, a mother who thinks I am an inconsiderate, selfish child! AND THEN I FIND THAT I AM PREGNANT! ...Lets not mention my father who thinks I am going to Hell for having sex out of wedlock and having a child not knowing where the fucking father is…FUCKING you tell me EDWARD! You lot can all go to hell!" I fumed. I really felt at this moment that everyone could go to hell; I wanted to storm out, leave this goddamn island but Nessie was here and I could not leave her.

I pushed past Edward and back into the room. My body was vibrating with anger and frustration. My mind spinning wildly out of control. Tears were blurring my vision, burning my eyes as I attempted to wipe them away, but more followed steaming down my face.

"Bella." Edward said gently.

"What Edward, don't say you're sorry...because you know what…I'm fucking sorry…I can not take any more disappointments. I can't do this anymore. I'm not the same person I was before." I fumbled through my bag and pulled out my diazepam. Holding it up for him to see.

"This is what I fucking am, I still have to take these so I don't fucking loose it." I threw the bottle at him.

I slumped down to the bed and could not stop crying, I felt deflated, and the adrenalin that was pumping through my body had now gone, replacing it with exhaustion. I wanted to go, run away like I always did. I did not want him to see me like this anymore. I did not want Nessie to see me like this. I was ashamed of my outburst. I wanted to crawl under the sheets and disappear. I could hardly breathe anymore through my sobbing. I felt pathetic.

I felt movement on the bed behind me and then his arms wrap around me, holding me tight.

"Don't Edward, just go." I said quietly through my tears.

"I'm not going; I'm never letting you go Bella."

I tried to wriggle out of his grip, push him off me, but he just held on tighter.

"Bella I'm never letting you go."

"Edward." I started to say but he cut me off.

"Listen to me Bella. You are a wonderful mother; look at how beautiful and smart Nessie is. Only a strong woman could do that. YOU did it Bella, Nessie loves you, and my family loves you. I love you. I know I have done shit that has hurt you and I could kill myself for hurting you so much. I do not care if you have to take tablets, if that is what it has taken you to get through, I do not care. It is not those things that make you who you are. Bella I am never letting go of you ever. The only way I will leave you is if you ask me too. I love you. I will always love you."

I did not say anything, his words were floating in my head and I wanted to hold onto them, I needed to cling to something. I did not want to feel lost anymore.

"Bella your mother and your father don't know you, the real beautiful you, please don't let their words undermine your worth, you are so much more than that." His voice grew angry and rose "Shit, tell me where this arsehole James guy is, I swear, I'll kill him for hurting you."

I blubbered incoherently "It doesn't matter now."

Edward moved around, still holding me, and knelt between my knees, beside the bed. He placed his hands either side of my face and made me look at him. I tried not too, I knew I would look like shit; mascara would have been halfway down my face from my tears, though I was slightly numb.

"Bella, I Love You."

I looked slowly into his eyes and saw now that he too had tears, glistening in his eyes. Slowly falling down his cheek.

"I LOVE YOU. I don't care about anything else." Determined words as he made me look at him, his green eyes shining through the tears like emeralds. "Do you love me Bella?" He asked quietly looking deeply into my eyes questioning, needing an answer. "Please, I need to know. I'll understand if you don't."

Those last words cut me, if only he knew that I thought of him every day for the past four years. He was all my pain, he was all my happiness, and he had given me my biggest joy through Nessie. I looked into his eyes and felt the gentle pressure of his hands on my face. Composure slowly returning to my conflicted mind. This was something I did know.

"I love you Edward, more than you know, it has torn me apart, you not being a part of my life." I said so quietly, I wondered if I actually said it aloud or if I had just thought them. A fresh batch of tears ran from my eyes as I looked into his.

"I love you so much it hurts." I said louder, more to myself than him.

"I love you Bella." He gently pulled my face

Toward his and kissed me tenderly on my lips murmuring, "I'll never leave you, please let me prove that to you, I'll be more to you than you ever imagined." He pulled back wiping the tears from my face with his thumbs.

"Fuck I love you so much, let me show you." He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately, his lips melding to mine.

I responded slowly, I could not help but be soothed by the touch of his lip, his words.

I went to say something, to tell him he did not need to complace me just because I was crying that He did not need to do this to make me feel better. It was if he knew what I was thinking.

"Bella, you are everything to me, there is nothing you could say that would change my mind, nothing." He gently scooped me up and laid me gently down on the bed. He kissed my wet eyes, murmuring more to himself than me. "I never want to see tears from these eyes again, so beautiful."

He moved from kissing my wet teary eyes, kissed my cheeks, and then brought his mouth to mine. The kiss was gentle at first but as I felt the sensation of his lips on mine, I could not get enough, I wanted him closer, and I wanted to make him mine. I never wanted anyone else to have their lips on his. It was almost desperation as I let my body take over as I gabbed onto him, binging my tongue to meet his, pulling his body into mine roughly.

"Don't ever leave me." I almost growled between kisses.

"Never Bella, I'm yours." Edward said between kisses. It was an intense almost primal kiss, both of us hanging on tightly, not to loose each other. It was a closeness and a need and I had never felt before.

I was hanging on, not wanting to loose him and he was hanging on, not wanting to loose me. We were on exactly the same tangent, just seeing it through different eyes. We both wanted the same thing, we both needed the same thing and that was each other.

It was desperation, a longing and a determination to let the other know how much we felt, it was beyond words.

Our slow passionate kisses became a blurring of one. My tears disappeared as my soul merged with his in this moment of need. Kisses moved from my mouth and down my neck and to my breasts, as he slowly removed my clothes. But I felt a loss as his mouth moved away from mine. I tugged at his top, and then my fingers made quick work at undoing his pant buttons, pushing his pants down with my feet while my hands pulled away his top.

I pulled his lips back to my mouth so I could be connected with him again. As his fingers curled in side me. I wrapped my fingers around his length and tightened my grasp as I moved my hand up and down his length.

I felt myself growing increasingly wetter and I felt the wetness on his tip as I swirled my finger around it.

Kisses on my lips moved again down to my neck and breast as he slowly bit and teased my nipples, my body vibrating under his touch.

I need him inside me, I pulled him up, and parted my legs, guiding him to slide his length inside of me.

My head fell back as he entered me, filling me up; words cannot describe the emotional feeling of him being inside me. He was mine, we were one, and it felt so good.

He slowly moved, pushing harder into me, teasingly stopping when he felt I was becoming too aroused, extending the dance for as long as he could. It was a tantalising game as I came so close to cumming, tensing my legs around his waist and he would slow, drawing out the start of my orgasm, so much it was painful.

I was aching for him, every muscle needing release. I moan in anticipation as he thrust hard into me gaining momentum, as I rock my hips into his.

Kisses pepper my face and I lean up into his chest and gently bite his nipple, sucking it, he moans. It is like a need a want and I suck harder. He pushes harder into me and it is divine, our pelvis's rocking together. I start to clench and he starts to slow.

"That's unfair I growl, Roll over." I say as I roll him over so I am on top.

He smiles at me, "you are so beautiful." He continues to grin.

I lie along his chest rocking against him and slowly lift my self-upright. I push myself down on his full length and rock slowly at first. However, the sensations intensify as I rock against him harder, faster. A wave of intense pleasure over comes me and I have to stop as my body shudders against his and I feel him grow harder inside me as I cum, I slowly rock as my orgasm continues and I bow my head as the feeling is so intense I am seeing stars. I feel him buck into me and feel his release and this brings on another flow of forceful pleasure vibrating through me. It is almost too much to handle, the intense pleasure overwhelming as my body crumples onto his.

I am heaving unable to catch my breath, my legs are like jelly and I feel like I am floating. I lay on his chest, Edward breathing hard embracing me and I felt like I was melting into his body. I was unsure if we were actually two people as at this moment, I felt as if we were one. He rolled me over on my side, still inside, my leg hooked over his not wanting to let go.

"Fuck Edward, I love you." I murmured, that was all I could think of, as that was all I knew, I love him.

"I love you Bella, be mine." He murmured as he kissed my face, my lips.

"Yes Edward, I'm your's, forever." I knew in my heart that this was true; I wanted no one else but him.

He stopped kissing me and pulled back slightly,

"Really, you want me for ever?" He asked.

"Yes." I said still hazy and intoxicated from our lovemaking, "yes I want you always."

"So will you, will you marry me?" He asked.

He looked like a little kid with expectation. I laughed,

"If you don't mind being with someone who's nuts! And looses it occasionally!"

He move from inside me and away from the bed, I was worried I said something wrong and missed the contact of his skin on mine. I went to complain, trying to tell him to come back to bed, but he just shushed me and told me to wait a sec, mumbling something about something being right. I just hid under the covers thinking I had fucked up. What a catastrophe the last hour had been. I wanted to hide again, become invisible.

Edward came back, pulled the sheet back off me, and rolled me toward him. He had a sheepish grin, his eyes a vibrant green shining against the bedside light, his hair was wildly out of control.

"Bella." He said in a serious voice and I had to stifle a giggle as he pulled me up to a sitting position. He was still naked and his muscles gleamed with the slight sheen of sweat from the humidity of the air. I look down his body next to the bed, on his knees and I wanted to pull him back onto the bed. As I went to, he stoped me.

He brought one knee up and I could not help but look at his semi erect manhood between his legs. He smirked harder, his eyes smouldering but shy at the same time.

"Bella, look at me," he laughed lightly as he saw where I was looking.

"Sorry." I half giggled being caught out, it was though I could still feel him inside me, my legs were still numb, throbbing from my orgasm. I looked back to his face and was taken by his eyes looking deep into mine.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward." I smiled and my heart began to race.

"Be my wife, will you marry me?" He smiled as he brought forward the valour box and opened it. "I want nothing more than to be with you forever, please be mine."

I looked down at the box and the diamond that glittered within it. I looked back at Edward and I knew I had no other answer.

"Yes."

Edward seemed to glow as he pulled the ring from the box. Lifting my left hand he slipped the ring onto my ring finger and kissed it as it rested snugly in place.

He beamed as he looked back to me and I could not help but to smile as well.

At the same time we said, "I love you," together and laughed.

Edward pushed me back on the bed.

"I promise you will never regret this." His cheeky grin filling his face as he kissed me, pinning me under his body.

"Hmm, this I could get used to." I said running my hands through his hair as I pulled him down hard into my lips.

"Mrs Cullen, you will!" He smiled as he kissed me.

~O~O~O~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

We always love your feedback.

Thanks for reading

AMV


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: Sorry for this being on the late side. Mr V has been unwell with the Man Flu!

Hang on for another of Mr V's wild rides.

Hope you enjoy and always love your feedback.

EPOV

I woke up with Bella's head nestled under my arm and her head across my upper chest. I smiled as I remembered before falling to sleep in each other's arms our lovemaking and her saying yes to my proposal. I looked about the dark room, it was 4.00 am and pre dawn, the room was in the deepest darkness. I lent over and flicked on the bedside lamp then turned back to see Bella face, which was deep in sleep but I thought I could see a slight smile.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." I whispered in her ear as I squeezed her slightly with a hug. She stirred slowly in my arms and her eyes slowly opened and looked at me.

"Oh Edward, what? What time is it?" She said slowly and sleepily moving her head from my chest and then wiping her eyes open with one hand.

"Its 4, I promised to talk, tell you a few things before I head off with Dave this morning," I said getting out of bed. "But let me get a good coffee for both of us" I said kissing her gently on the forehead and sliding out of the bed, walking across the room towards the kitchenette. Scooping some Lille Arabic coffee beans from its foil pack and pouring it into the coffee machine on the counter. I looked back and saw Bella stirring and moving up onto the pillow, propping herself up and looking about the room.

"4 o'clock Edward, my god, did we get any sleep?" Bella said in a tired voice with a touch of early morning grumpiness.

"Yep on both counts," I replied as I hit the button for the coffee machine to start grinding the beans and commencing the brewing. I walked back to Bella, fell across the bed towards her, and kissed her again, "Sorry but wake up sleepy head, or should I say Mrs Cullen. To be."

Bella gave a little smile and what seemed a small laugh as she said "Oh I'm so tired, its all been so much," she paused "not that I'm complaining."

"You are, but it doesn't matter, coffee in a minute, you want anything to eat or wait until we grab some breakfast in a hour or so, I've told Shaun to have the restaurant ready for us at 5." I said getting back up and heading back to the coffee machine naked. I noticed Bella watching my arse as I walked across the room.

"What are you looking at?" I said knowingly.

"Oh nothing," Bella said blushing "you know, your hot, but also that scare on your hip."

"Yeah yeah that, fucking Dave, a lousy shot for an ex SAS special forces guy." I laughed.

I poured the coffee's added a touch of the finest King Island cream from the fridge then walked back to the bed and passed Bella her coffee, as she watched every step and move I made and continued to wake up.

"So it was an accident?" She asked as she took a sip of the coffee. "Mmmm yummy."

"Well sort of, okay I'll get that little story out of the way, then we have more important things to talk about." I replied as I lay next to her on my side and took a sip of my coffee.

"There is a lot that you probably don't realise about me and Dave. Shit where to start, we were in the Philippines diving, hired a arse kicking boat. Emmett and Jasper joined us for the diving, but we were also at Palawan as the great reefs and pristine environment was under threat as beneath them lay some gas and oil reserves." I paused and sipped my coffee. Bella was wide eyed awake now and was listening intently to every word.

"A bit of a political activist side of me back then, had me looking into what Shell was up to trying to get the Philippines Government to approve a major project to let them drill and set up pipelines around the Island to get the stuff. Sort of involved with radical splinter group of Greenpeace with David McTaggert," I paused again so she could digest what I was saying, Bella nodded.

"McTaggart got sick of Greenpeace becoming political and even working with some big corporations; he wanted a more radical approach against what he saw as the loosing war against the combination of weak politicians and big business. His experience with the French nuclear testing in the pacific and other subsequent stuff had made him realised its hard to win against them. He actually was sort of pushing until his death, or murder, in 2001 for a more radical fight for the environment. Anyway I had met him on some diving trips with Emmett around the pacific and he was pretty pissed off that this pristine environment was under threat but that also the deal being done was not going to benefit any of the local people, apart from a few jobs, their wasn't much money coming back to the Island if the deal was done, lots of bribes and lots of corruption." I paused again taking another long sip of the warm strong coffee.

"McTaggert had asked us to go and sniff around and check on what they were up to on the reef's after the Governor of Palawan dies mysteriously in a plane crash from the Island to Manila. He thought it is was deadly suspicious as the Governor had started to oppose the development as it may destroy the environment of the Island and the reef, the way of life for the people, their way of life as fisherman, the potential of the tourist industry, but also the lack of royalties or revenue that would come directly to the Island. He was also concerned that they were doing undeclared exploration drilling."

I looked at Bella, she had a smile but also a frown as she cupped her coffee in her hands s I continued.

"Anyway so our dive trip was also a way of diving about some of Shell's exploration geological ships and drilling rigs, so to cut a long story short, me and Dave were diving next to these and going about and taking some snaps of their work and damage to the reef." I paused and sighed.

"But they had security of course and soon cottoned on that we were doing a bit more than just being tourists. They had legitimate security but also some, well we suspect, other security that was not linked directly to them. One day when Dave and I were taking some snaps of some exploration drilling that they had really not got permission for expect for a nod from their connections in Manila... We were jumped underwater by some divers. One had grabbed me from behind and had me in a headlock whilst trying to cut my oxygen line from my tank to my mouthpiece with a large fucking diving knife."

"Oh my god Edward, really?" Bella interrupted showing concern.

"Yes really!" I said in a stern tone "I'm not bullshitting, anyway Dave came round the coral outcrop I was struggling behind and saw this and shot his spear gun at the guy. As he saw Dave coming, the guy spun me round and the fucking spear went into my leg as he let go." I stopped as the closeness of being drowned on the reef came back to me and the pain of the spear entering my thigh. I felt the muscle knot under the small scar that remained.

"Anyway, the bastards started swimming off with Dave after them as I surfaced and headed back to Emmett and the boat. Well I couldn't tell them what really had happened so I just said I had bumped my spear gun into the reef and it triggered the spear into my leg." I finished.

Bella's eyes were wide open then she said excitedly. "Did Dave keep chasing them?"

"Yep Dave always gets his man," I laughed, "Came back with two diving knives as souveniors."

"Anyway we got the hell out of there via the hospital and then out of there. As there seemed a lot of suspicious men in black asking about me in hospital. Got the snaps back to McTaggert and the rest is history, but that's how I got speared, and answers all your questions, and yes I'm not clumsy and well Dave isn't a lousy a shot," I laughed again.

"Now what I really have to tell you is what is happening now, a bit more about what happened? As Bella I want to be with you, I want to Marry you, but the past has caught up with us, here and now, and until I finish this off we will Always be at risk. And you will worry about the unknown and us and wether I am serious about you." I kissed her forehead as I looked hard into her eyes.

"Now, you know I mentioned a bit about what I was doing in New York and why I had to... Well, had to be a bastard and tell you to go." I started again but my voice was more serious. Bella sat upright in the bed and was worryingly silent.

"Well, we got the plan going, to take revenge and I wont go into anymore detail on that as its complicated, but we, through various methods triggered the collapse of the debt and equity markets and it spread across the world. I was not happy when I realised it was hurting more than our targets. It was hurting everyone, across the world, so I wanted out and I also wanted out to come and find you." I paused finishing the last bit of coffee and looked at the clock it was now 4.35am.

"But Aro who was a partner initially in this, I found out was profiting from this, and was also doing deals with others. He wanted me to continue the game so he could keep making money. What pissed me off was that it was not the point and he was making money from others misfortune. I also suspected he was dealing with the enemy so to speak and he had me by the balls."

"Well I thought he did, as if he pointed out what I had done to the authorities or the banks or others I would be in the shit," I thought about these days. "But after another year or more I couldn't do it anymore, it was wrong now, and I wanted to find you." I said sombrely thinking about the stress and loneliness of those days.

"So I told him it was over and to fuck off. But greed not only is addictive it sends men crazy... Aro was now fucking crazy and he wouldn't take no for answer and was saying all kinds of desperate and crazy things."

"So I started with Dave to prepare to get the fuck out of there and come here. Aro came round to my apartment one night. All pumped up and coked out and threatening me in my foyer." I said dropping my eyes to the bed from Bella. I was worried if I told her the rest I may lose her love, may lose her forever.

"Yes Edward I understand, you okay?" She asked nervously as she noticed my eyes pull away from hers.

"Yeah yeah," I said getting up and walking over the fridge and getting a mineral water out, twisting the cap off and taking a number of full gulps of its icy cold contents. Then back at the bed, offering the water to Bella who signalled she did not want any. She was sitting bolt upright now watching my every move.

"Well when I kept telling him it was over and he should fuck off, leave me alone, as I was going to be leaving and he had nothing to worry about from me. He got very angry and aggressive and grabbed me round the throat and slammed me up against the wall."

I continued as I remembered that last night in New York. My head banging against the hard white wall reverberating through my body. Aro eyes are red with anger and drugs, yelling at me that he would kill me if I left. How at first I was stunned by the smack against the wall of my head, and the bright white of the lights and the room blinding me. His ranting in front of me, how the job is not finished and how much money we had made. That there was still heaps more to be made as we had "them" on the run. I was choking under the pressure of his grip when I saw a dark shadow, a figure of a man; emerge from under the entrance stairs that lead down from the front doors to the white marbled floor of the foyer, ground floor. I resisted his grip as Dave emerged from the shadows and walked up behind Aro and with one hard sharp karate fist type chop to Aro's neck, I felt his grip loosen from my neck as he fell to the floor.

I gasped for breath, I felt the cool air rush down my through and fill my lungs "Fuck you Aro." I said as he fell to his knees on the floor as I wound up my arm and punched him hard in the side of his head. "You've fucking lost it Aro, the jobs done, its fucking over, your gone fucking nuts." I screamed at him. Dave towered behind him as I punched him a few more times in the head. Blood started trickling from his nose as I gave him another hard wack and his eyebrow split open.

I stepped around Aro and stood next to Dave as he fell to the floor and blood started to pool on the white marble tiles. He was on his elbows and lifted his head to look at me. I leant down and placed one hand round his neck and clenched hard round his through, my knuckles whitening.

"Now fucking get this into your head Aro, or you will be fucking dead, not me!" I yelled at him as I firmed my grip round his neck so he could not breathe, I pulled his face up to mine. Pulling his face to mine so our noses touched as he gasped for breath and his eyes began to bulge.

"Its over got that, its fucking over, we have finished, the jobs more than done, in fact its fucking overdone," I breathed deeply, getting control of my emotions and relaxed my grip. Aro now gasped for air.

"YOU, YOU, fucking idiot have became as bad as them, its all about greed and power, for yourself, nothing else. In fact yes we hurt them, the world doesn't seem to have learnt a damn thing, the same fuckers still run the banks, the financial system and the world and the fuckers that are paying for it are not them, it's the little fuckers on the street", you fucking listening to me!" I yelled.

Aro seemed to nod but I could tell by his eyes he was still crazed, he was filling with hate.

"So you have a choice, let me go or fucking die right here right now," I said pulling his face into mine and staring right into his eyes'. I then added. "You can do what you want without me, and I'm not going to tell anyone about you or what's been going on, but I'm not your fucking slave so you can roll in fucking money and play ego tripping power games, it's fucking over! Got that." He nodded unconvincingly.

I looked around to Dave who was standing there quietly and acting nonchalantly with a cheeky smile, but had pulled his gun out of his jacket and was checking the clip and slamming it back in as he gave me a wink and a smile.

I grabbed Aro's tie and pulled him up to his feet then slammed him up against the wall in the same spot he had just done the same to me.

"I know you're playing two games here Aro, I'm not fucking stupid, so it's game over, got that," I said more calmly and he gave a slight nod of yes.

"We are going, its over, you do whatever you want, you have nothing to worry about us unless you fucking cross me again, and then..." I turned to Dave and garbed the gun and shoved it up Aro's bleeding nose, "your brains will be coming out of here with this blood." I paused as Aro gulped for breaths of air and spat and spluttered blood out of his mouth.

"Okay okay, I was wrong, I was wrong," he stammered out in seeming panic "You can go, you can go."

"I Don't need your fucking permission." I said pushing the guns small sub nosed barrel firmer into his face, slitting the side of his nose open and it squirting blood down his face and onto my shirt. I can remember strangely thinking how that it has just ruined a very good and expensive shirt, before continuing.

"So you got a choice, life or death, life means fuck off and never ever contact me or see me again got that," I said knowing what he would choose but also knowing that I could not trust him.

"Okay okay, Edward, its over." He said as he slumped against the wall and felt his face and looked at his hand now covered in blood.

"Dave, show Aro the door," I said handing Dave back the gun, "If he fucks around do what you have to do," and turned and headed to the lift area to head upstairs to my apartment.

"Not a problem, will be a pleasure." Dave said with a smile and then grabbing Aro by the tie and leading him back towards the stairs that lead up to the glass atrium of the entrance.

As I finished remembering that day and recounting it to Bella my vision returned to the presence and Bella sitting upright in the bed naked against the bed head. She was wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape as she listened and absorbed the story. She had not said a word and seemed to be in shock.

"You okay Bella?" I asked quietly, "Hope you still love me after all this, but you need to know."

"Yes Edward I love you, but yes it's all a bit much, it's like a movie not life," she said meekly.

"It is life, it was my life, and its back, but I want our life, I want you and Nessie, this life not that one." I replied sadly.

"Its back?" She questioned

"Yes, yes, now we get to now." I paused taking another long overdue sip of water as my throat had become parched from all the talking.

"Aro's here!" I said in trepidation. Bella gave a look of fear. "Yes he always was spying on me and tracking me, and now the bastards here."

"Where?' The Island?" Bella asked with her voice quivering.

"Not the Island, over on the mainland, the arsehole has bought that resort, the Kewarra beach resort over there." I said pointing in the direction of the mainland that lay outside the Bungalows walls.

"Yes, he must have tracked the purchase of this Island and worked out I was coming here for you, and he's got his fucking little monkey man Mike over there, and now he is there."

"Mike!" Bella said sounding shocked.

"Yes he's been watching You and Nessie for Aro," I said sadly, knowing if it was not for me, Bella and Nessie would not be in this position and danger.

"The bastard" Bella quietly said then in anger "the fucking bastards."

"Yes anyway so that brings us to this morning…Dave and I are going to see them, we are going see them and finish this business," I said then adding, "Yes unfinished business, I warned them."

"What! You can't kill them here?" Bella exclaimed.

"I don't want to, but if they don't fuck off and leave me alone with you, what choice do I have? I cant have them stalking us, I don't know what he wants now, revenge, get me back to work with him, to get rid of a loose end, fuck knows. But I want you and either way I have to finish this bit of fucking history off now." I said barely concealing my hate and anger.

"So in an hour Dave's picking me up and we are paying them a visit." I said trying to sound calm and reasonable.

"Okay, but I want to come too!" She said shocking me.

"No, it's too dangerous Bella," I said worrying about her being that involved or being at risk if it all blew up.

"I don't care, I love you, and they have involved me, and if I am to believe that you have told me everything, and that this is what is happening, I need to be there." She rattled off as if she had been mentally listing reasons for her to come along.

I thought about this for a moment as I drank more water from the bottle until it was empty and then lobbed it across the room, into a rubbish bin sitting beside the writing desk against the wall.

"Shit, okay," looking at the clock and seeing it was now 5.25am and then noting some faint light of the approaching sunrise was turning the black on the horizon to grey, "well we better get moving Dave will be here soon, get dressed we can go grab some breakfast and wait for him."

Bella jumped from the bed and headed into her room obviously to get dressed and stopped at the partition wall between the rooms and turned and smiled and said,

"Oh I don't know if I could eat, It's all too much, ah mmm it's all too exciting!" She said.

"It's not a game Bella, its going to be heavy, you sure you want to come?" I replied.

"Yes Edward, sure as I love you, if I'm your wife I'm going to be with you no matter what!" She said firmly. "Oh what about Nessie!"

"Emmett and Carlisle can look after her, tell her we are going to get her something special." I replied.

Bella and I got dressed then she woke Nessie up, she was all a sleepy eyed but happy with Wolf bounding about with pre walk energy.

"And yes Wolf when we're back we will take you for a big walk." Bella laughed patting him as he jumped up and down on her and then ran about the room with a sandal of Bella's. Obviously what she wore when taking him for walks.

After Bella helped Nessie dress, we all walked, except Wolf who bounded ahead and back around us, to the restaurant for breakfast. A good breakfast spread of tropical fruits and cereals was available, plus for Bella and I, Eggs Benedict, Fruit juices and strong coffee's.

We ate quietly except for Nessie, asking us questions about where we were going, how long we would be, what we would bring back for her and anything else that popped into her waking mind. Bella seemed happy enough but she was quiet which worried me. What was she thinking? What did she think was happening? Did she understand what I had explained to her?

However, she also looked beautiful as the sun slowly rose and the dawn light started covering the Island, the restaurant and the small beach below the timber deck. Across the water to the mainland, the sunrise showed the specs of people moving along the beach and foreshore, walking dogs, jogging or just wandering about as the day began.

I noticed a small speedboat heading towards the Island from the south along the coast. It soon turned inside the straight of water that lay between the Island and the mainland. The boat was travelling very fast and the sound of its motors roared past and then rounded as its motors throbbed to a stop and it moved with its own momentum to pull up at the small jetty along the boardwalk on the North west point of the Island. I saw Dave jump over the side of the boat with a rope in hand and then quickly pull the boat alongside and tie the boat up to a bollard on the jetty.

Soon Dave was joining us at the table, pouring himself a large tomato juice and grinding pepper over the top. As the waiter approached, he looked at him and asked, "Any chance of a nip or two of good vodka in this and a celery stick?"

"Yes sure sir." The waiter replied and headed back into the bar and restaurant area.

"So hello Nessie, Bella, all bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning?" Dave said smiling at the two of them at the table as he sat down next to me. Nessie said yes excitedly and giggled, Bella nodded and smiled as she ate some more eggs Benedict from her fork.

"So what's the game plan Edward?" He asked as he settled in next to me.

"Well," I started, turning to him and giving him a subtle wink, "Bella and I might go for a little ride in that new toy of yours..."

"It's yours Edward," Dave interrupted "its part of the big boat you got, the runabout!"

"Okay in my runabout Dave, as we want to get some things for the Island and Nessie!" I said looking back at Nessie who smiled when she heard again that she was going to get something special.

"Sounds good." Dave said as the waiter returned with a small plate with four celery sticks cut and trimmed on it plus a bottle of vodka and a nip glass. Dave grabbed a celery stick and crunched hard on it making a crispy loud sound and looked at Nessie,

"You can have one of these Nessie there damn Yummy." Dave laughed as her offered her one from the plate. Nessie took the celery stick, put it in her mouth, and tried to copy Dave's big bite and crunch. Dave by then was unscrewing the vodka bottle and filling up the nip glass.

We continued on with some happy banter as Carlisle, Esme , Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice wondered across the restaurant and up onto the deck and sat on the table next to us with everyone giving big "Hello's and good morning's." I updated them with our plans and asking if they did not mind minding Nessie and Wolf for a while we finished our breakfast with a new brew of strong coffee. It was by now just after 6.30 am, a bit later than we had originally planned, but it was a beautiful morning with a brilliant sunrise rising behind us over the ocean and the Island, its morning rays illuminating the mainland beach and rainforest Mountains behind the resorts.

I thought what a pity, to break from this paradise setting and great people and morning to go and sort Aro and Mike out. How would it develop? I was increasingly thinking there was only one-way to rid my, no our, future of the threat of Aro from our lives. He was a danger, he was not stable and obviously, by him being here I could not trust his word anymore. When you cannot trust a dangerous persons word anymore, there were not that many options in getting them to leave you alone forever. Only one thing was forever, no two I mused, love and death.

I broke from my thoughts when Dave slapped my back,

"Running late Edward, we want to be first, don't we?" Dave said.

"Yep, okay, you ready Bella?" I asked looking at her, she nodded, I moved my gaze to Nessie who was enjoying a treat of strawberries and a bit of whipped cream that Emmett had ordered just earlier.

"So will my little Pirate Princess be okay with these ruffians?" I said to Nessie looking about at the others on their table.

"Yes!" She squealed, "We can be strawberry pirates." She said holding a large strawberry up in the air as everyone laughed. 'What's a strawberry pirate' I thought.

Dave, Bella and myself then finished our coffee's bided them farewell and walked along the deck and jumped into the speedboat. Dave unties the boat as he jumped in behind us and into the drivers seat and hit the on button. The boats engine roared into life, Dave quickly moving the throttle T bar back to let the engine gently throb for while and the boat slowly moved from the jetty. Slowly steering it through the reef along the channel until we hit open water. Dave then shoved the throttle forward, the engine roared back into life, and the boats brow rose up out of the water as the propellers gripped and churned the water.

"Hang on, here we go." He yelled back at Bella and I sitting on the bench behind him as our bodies moved back into the seats, back with the momentum as the boat quickly accelerated in the water. Soon the bow settled partially back and spray flew up in the air and away from the boat as it sliced across the water. Dave had turned to the north and then back round the Island towards the Ocean.

The boat skimmed along the Island heading out to sea away from the mainland east, then as we came to the end of the Islands towering northerly facing cliffs rounded and headed south where the a large reef extended from the southern beaches of the Island towards a small rocky Island that marked the end of the reef. Locals called it the Scouts hat, as from a distance it had a distinct shape of the top of the scout hat and at low tide the reef top would give them impression of a scout's hat wide brim. The water was dark blue reflecting the rising suns rays along the tops of the small waves like crystal sparkles; the water over the reef closer to the Island was aqua blue and clear. It was such a beautiful day.

Soon we had moved south well away from the Island and Dave pointed towards the long beach on the mainland and the thatched rooftops of the Resort on the southern part of the beach called Kewarra. He turned the boat and headed towards where he was pointing as he turned to us and slowed the boat back to a steady rate of knots.

"They're both there this morning," he said matter of factly," I checked earlier, I know which room is Aro's, well not a room he has the main lodge, or penthouse or whatever you call it, kicked Mike out, whose now having to stay in a standard room." He roared with laughter.

I nodded and looked at Bella who now was looking a bit more serious and was staring ahead at the resort on the coast in the distance.

"Okay now just in case shit happens, I have some diving gear for us all, bits and pieces, but definitely put the diving shoes on," he said pointing to a panel. "There's also some diving gloves and vests, don't worry if they fit or not just put them on."

I moved back and opened the side panel latch and diving gear fell out. I ripped off my T-shirt, grabbed a few, and held them up. The smaller vest I tossed to Bella.

"Try these." I said as I then sorted through some gloves, boots, and again selecting smaller sizes to throw across to Bella, Dave had by then stopped the boat and it slowly glided towards the distant beach and it ebbed with the sea's waves. Dave moved to the back with me and opened a latch next to the one I was busy pulling stuff from. He grabbed some diving gear that obviously fitted him and also some diving knives and belts.

"Lucky, since Bella is here I got lots of stuff for everyone for the future, okay hate to say it but I think there is a damn good chance we may need them, some diving knives." Dave said to us although serious, still sounding jovial with his English accent. Then after passing us a belt with a knife sheath, and in its holster a long jagged reef knife. He reached back deep into the sidewall of the boat.

"For you Edward, thought we would avoid spear guns this time, not just because it's on land." Dave laughed as he rustled back in the cupboard in the side of the boats hull.

"Sorry Bella, only got two guns on this boat, didn't know you were coming." He added, pulling out two handguns inside leather shoulder straps with a holster, and handing one to myself. "All loaded and ready, spare clip in the side of the holster." Dave finished matter of factly.

As I started to slip the leather shoulder straps and holster over my upper torso I wondered if Bella now had second thoughts and what she would think of all this. After clipping the belly of the straps together and positioning the holster snugly, I pulled the diving vest over my body zipping it up.

"Bella you okay?" I asked worryingly. She was putting the diving top over the blue tight singlet that clung to her breasts. The jacket was a bit too small as she tried to run the zip up, leaving it slightly from the top and revealing a bit of cleavage, with her black tight pants she looked very sexy standing there. Her brown hair blowing in the sea breeze, the black tights round her curves and the clinging diving jacket, and now as she fitted the large belt and knife round her slim waist she looked like a sexy action chick in a Hollywood blockbuster.

She did not respond immediately and as she tightens the belt, she looked at me and showing little emotion as her face was blank, but her brow was knotted with thinking.

"Yes I'm right, I'm not stupid Edward from what you said I know this was heavy, I know what I might be getting into." She said sternly.

"Not stupid, but you sure look sexy." I said looking her luscious body up and down. We all laughed as Dave said yep in agreement, as he put a small backpack on over the back of his vest. When we were all finished changing gear, we resumed back to our seats and Dave cranked the wheel of the drifting boat back and pointed it back towards the beach. The spray soon was flying high sparkling in the sun.

The boat soon approached the beach which was quite empty with only a few dog walkers and joggers a couple of hundred feet up the beach, as the rest of the beach stretched north to Palm Cove and opposite the Island. The Island looked lush as the sun climbed the sky above the horizon behind it in the distance. I wondered if Nessie had finished all those huge strawberries, Emmett had given her.

Dave then slowed the boat as we moved through the small waves rolling up the beach at high tide and directed it towards a little creek inlet that had broken through the sand and was flowing down with fresh water.

"Hey I don't know if we can make it up through that creek, it only broke through from the mangroves and creeks behind the beach last week, looked a fifty fifty chance when I had a look yesterday, so here goes!" He said loudly as he steered the boat around the creek mouth standing and looking over the bow as he powered the throttle and roared the speedboat along the white water and into the clear flowing shallow water of the creek.

We heard the bottom of the boat skim across the sand below for about 30 feet until when at the back of the beach sand dunes. A creek winded in front of us. We hit the deep water of the mangrove lagoons and creek. Dave then powered the boats motors back to a idle as we slowed and he steered away from the mangrove trees and bank in front of us, around the along the curve in the creek as it winded back from the beach deeper into the mangroves.

"We're not going in by the front beach bar and entrance, I've found a nice swampy entrance for us to see them discreetly." Dave said as he looked back at the water behind us and the trail of billowing sand on the shallow entrance.

"Careful don't dip you hands in here, some bloody hungry crocs live here." He said looking at Bella as she was hanging her hand down the side of the boat. Bella quickly moved her hand back in the boat.

"Not all the time Dave, we just tell tourists that to add to the excitement or scare the shit out of them." Bella laughed realising she had acted instinctively to his comment.

"Yeah not all the time, but they hang around if you feed them." He laughed and gave a wink with a cheeky glint in his eyes. 'Fucking Dave what's he on about' I thought to myself as we slowly moved up the creek in the mangroves until we could not see the creeks mouth and the beach behind us.

Dave soon started turning the boat to the left, south, along another creek fork and tributary, sided by the thick canopy of the mangrove trees with crystal clear water of high tide touching the lower leaved branches.

"Lucky its high tide, we can get pretty close without too much mud." Dave added as he continued to stand and focus on keeping the boat in the deep water of the middle of the creek channel through the mangrove. After about 75 feet, we came to the end of the channel.

"Duck guys were going to slide up under those branches there, till we hit the bank." Dave said pointing between two large mangrove trees in front of us. We ducked as the boat slid under the tree, which branches flopped and scraped over the boats top deck and low window at the front. After another 20 feet, the slow moving boat bumped and ebbed, as the bows hull slid up a bank. We all sat up brushing leaves, ants and insects that had fallen from the mangrove branches off our arms and vests and then run our hands through our hair.

Dave jumped up and on the bow grabbing a rope and waving with the other hand for us to follow. Bella jumped up behind him, I followed looking at her nice curved arse and lithe movements. 'Yep hotter than Charlie Angels and Tomb Raider, Cameron Diaz and Angelina Jolie's arse has nothing on Bella's' I thought as I then followed with a smile and checking the gun under my vest.

Dave jumped off the front into about six inches of water and tied the rope to a branch

Then turned round and held his hand out for Bella to hold and move off the bow of the boat. We then had to hunch over, duck, and move below the mangrove trees until we met a creek bank of dark earth rising out of the mangrove mud. Behind the bank were dry earth and the start of the rainforest vegetation. We now could stand straight and move between the palms, vines and trunks of the towering trees above us.

After about 50 metres, Dave stopped and turned to us.

"Right, the resort is just through this undergrowth, Aro's room will be just in front of us towards the beach," he said pointing "Luckily for us its designed with maximum privacy but we still have to be careful not to be seen going across the lawn to it, okay." Dave said looking at us. We both silently nodded.

"Okay I'll lead but once we're in, you're in charge right Edward?" Dave finished.

"Yep sure, let's do it." I said feeling my blood pumping and my heart starting to finally beat harder as I thought about what we were about to do, and the many possible outcomes I could imagine. We pushed through the lush undergrowth until we met the verge of the forest and the resorts gardens. The perfectly manicured lawn in front of us. Dave looked about and then stepped out as we quickly followed him across the lawn towards a low wall and a gate.

Dave and I peered round the wall through the gate and saw a courtyard with a plunge pool, a spa and poolside furniture in place. An open ground floor veranda was behind it with large glass wall to floor window and doors revealing the inside of a lavish apartment. After seeing if, any movement inside was obvious we opened the gate and quickly moved round the pool, across the veranda to the glass doors. Dave tried the doors latch, it opened, and he whispered "excellent" as he quietly slid it open.

As we entered, Dave and I had automatically removed our guns from our vests and scanned the room as Dave signalled us to follow him. Dave crossed the room silently and swiftly with Bella and me moving fluidly behind. He angled towards a large door and pointed at it as we moved close behind him. Dave reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it and then sprung the door open and strode in with his arm straighten hard with the handgun held firm and forward.

"Good morning Aro, I have some visitors for you." Dave said as he strode into the room. As I followed, I saw Aro moving abruptly in a large bed under its covers and trying to scramble upright through the many pillows along the bed head.

"What the fuck, what?" Aro stammered as he jumped out of the bed and stood up in front of us in his boxer shorts.

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled as he grabbed around for a dressing gown that was hanging over a chair next to the large bed.

"Exactly what I'm here to tell you Aro!" I roared as I pointed my gun at him standing erect. Aro looked up and at us and then I saw the look of recognition on his face as he realised who we were.

"Edward, shit! What the fuck are you doing here?" He said trying to hide his panic and trying to regain his composure.

"Exactly! What the fuck are YOU doing here Aro? You here to fucking see me?" I asked striding in front, closer to Aro. He looked shaky and was pulling the dressing gown over his body and tying the cord at the front.

"What? Ah mmm yeah yeah, I did want to see you." Aro stammered.

"What the fuck for, I thought we had sorted this in New York, what the fuck are you doing tracking me, fucking buying this place, watching mine and Bella's movements. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked firmly and loudly walking to within a few feet and holding the gun on him.

"Calm down Edward, calm down, I'm not carrying, put that fucking thing down its making me nervous." Aro pleaded. I stood holding the stand for a while, watched his expression, and then scanned his body.

"Okay, but you make me fucking nervous Aro, what are you doing here? Its over and you know I'm out." I said dropping the gun back down by my side and thinking.

"I'm out, I'm here for Bella and my family and a whole new life, so if you want anything fucking forget it," I said spitting out the words. Aro stood silent in response for a while and then ran his hands up threw his hair.

"Well I was going to ask you to reconsider." He said calmly now and I saw that glint in Aro's eye, I had seen it before when he was playing with others before he nailed them one way or the other. "But if that's your position still, then we have nothing to talk about." He said turning and picking a glass of water up from the side table and taking a sip.

"Yes we damn well do, you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to just fucking let that be it, also I want to talk to that dickhead Mike, call him and get the prick here now!" I yelled knowing Aro was like a snake and that it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

Aro picked up the phone on the bedside table next to bed, pushed three numbers on the dial, and held the earpiece up.

"Mike, Aro, Get here now." He said and put the hand piece down. "Happy now Edward." Aro said snidely.

"No, now go sit in the lounge room, on the couch." I replied signalling with the gun for him to move quickly. Dave and Bella turned and walked into the lounge room area we had crossed before as Aro moved across the bedroom and followed. I followed him from behind.

As soon as Aro had seated in the lounge room the internal doorbell rang and I looked at Dave who moved across the room to the entrance area of the apartment and the large doors. Dave opened the door, raised his gun, and shoved it in front of Mike's face.

"Come in Mike, long time no see." Dave said nonchalantly as Mike startled jumped back a step. "Now" Dave said firmly.

Mike came in and Dave herded him across to the couch and pushed him down to sit next to Aro.

"Hello Mike, so what the fuck are you doing here and what are you doing working for Aro, what's the story, a hundred words or less." I said barely concealing my contempt for him.

Mike looked about, between me and Dave looking like a cornered rat then blurted out "Nothing, nothing, just working here for him."

"Okay, nice story, and then what the fuck is it with you watching Bella, trying to pick her up and trying to find out about me? HEY," I yelled, "What the fuck is that, part of your job!" I said getting angry at how they were trying to treat me as a fool. Alternatively, was Aro so insane and Mike so stupid they really thought I would fall for what they were saying.

"No, No not at all, just talking, I didn't know." Said Mike as Dave stepped forward, stood next to me, and leant forward to the both of them.

"Okay nothing sinister hey, you little good old boy scouts playing with your new little resort, fucking Bullshit!" Dave said angrily. I was thinking what the fuck is Dave doing before he continued.

"Then why the fuck did you pay and set up that bimbo Tina to come and spy on us, what's that all about, just fucking talking!" Dave said as they moved their heads sideways in denial.

"What?" I said to Dave.

"Yeah sorry, thought I'd save that news up if needed mate, you were pissed off enough." Dave replied and smiled back at me as he stood back upright. Mike and Aro sat there and looked at each other.

"Don't worry, I worked her over, if you know what I mean, she's either on our side now, or gone." He mused mischievously with a glint in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you blathering on about?" I asked.

"Well I thought she was acting weird with you, also caught her searching your room, so I tailed her," Dave stopped and laughed, "Sweet talked her; she loved my accent and my jokes. So I screwed her, grilled her… She told me what she was paid to do, I paid her more to shut the fuck up and stick with me, or go anywhere she wanted." Dave smiled. "She's on the big boat cleaning up."

"You cunning dirty old man." I laughed at Dave.

Mike launched himself from the couch and jumped me with a gun he had pulled out from under the cushion behind his back. The force of his tackle made the gun jolt from hand and fly across the room. I noticed Dave on seeing this had dived on Aro who was feeling behind the cushions near him and about to locate another hidden weapon. Dave punched Aro hard in the head as he wrestled Aro away.

I held Mikes arm and hand hard as I tried to regain my footing from the tackle as we crashed to the floor. Mike pushing with all his might and weight behind his hand as he tried to force the gun back in my direction, my head. My head smacked against the tiles as I reacted and swung my head back as we hit the floor. The blow nearly knocked me out and weakened my grip Mike thrust the gun round and I saw the glint of the stainless steel of the gun's silencer fixed on then end of its barrel straighten in front of my eyes and move towards, pointing straight at my face. I breathed deeply in fear as I tried to regain my composure as my head throbbed from the solid hit on the tiles. I shut my eyes as I gave one last surge of energy as my muscles in my whole body and arms lunged back trying to divert the guns barrel from my head.

I heard a poomf muffled sound of the gun going off through the silencer and the short sound of the bullet speeding through the air before a thud. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut in reaction and my body awaiting the shattering impact of the bullet through my face and skull and my last second of life.

I then realised I was still alive and opening my eyes saw Mike slump into my chest on the floor and blood spurting from his forehead over my divers vest. His eyes rolled back just before his head fell on my chest.

I looked up from under his body and saw Bella standing above me legs apart and my gun I had lost in the initial impact pointed firmly in front of her. A wisp of smoke drifted up from the guns silencer before it started to shake as her hands started to tremble. As I pushed hard to roll Mike's body off mine and get to my feet I heard another muffled sound of a silencer from the area of the couch. I pushed Mike off, jumped up, grabbed Bella in a hug, took the gun off her, and spun back to the couch where Dave was pulling himself off Aro and standing. Aro lay on the couch with a bullet hole right between his eyes and blood trickling down his nose.

"Fucking idiots, fuck." Dave said, "Anyway saved some bullshit talk," he stood up and patted Aro on the chest "Sorry old mate, one goes you both go, shouldn't employ idiots." He said to Aro and then turning back "Fuck Bella, have you done this before? That was excellent work." He said looking at Mike on the floor.

Bella was white, her mouth agape, looking at the scene before her, looking like she was about to enter into shock. I gave her a harder hug, grabbed her chin, and moved her eyes towards mine.

"Yeah you okay, thanks." I said.

She looked silently in my eyes for a while then a small tear emerged from one eye and she whispered in a voice from a dry throat.

"Yes, but, but …"she paused to gather her thoughts then silently, "They're dead, I killed someone."

"Yes but they were going to kill us, and that means you, it was self defence." I said looking at Dave who had gone into the bedroom and was starting to rip the sheets off the bed. "Now we have to clean this mess up and get the fuck out of here."

Dave came back with the sheets and threw one over each of the bodies. "Okay now calm down folks, this was going to happen one way or another, so I have a plan B." Dave said nonchalantly as he stood in front of us.

"Plan B?" I enquired.

"Yep Plan B, now listen to this Edward and tell me what you think." He said raising an eyebrow. "Okay we have these two dead shits here, well nobody cares or knows about them, so wrap them up and we feed them to the crocs." He stopped and looked for any reaction. "That's them gone, it will be ages before anyone in the states who they know may wonder where they are, but of course there are folks at this resort that may wonder where the owner and idiot manager have gone." He paused again and gave a look of pride of an idea.

"So Edward, you and Aro were business partners, you have joint accounts, companies etc, you have the Island, he has this, you transfer $5mill into one of his accounts from yours or a joint account and you own it. I'll manage the joint from now and tell the staff the big deal between old mates was done this morning and get the fuck on with work. They won't be able to come in here as I will say I'm here and to keep out." He smiled looking proud of himself awaiting for a reaction.

"No one will think of us, and if they do, who the fuck banks 5 Million to someone then kills them, no one."

I thought about what he had said for a while. It was a good idea and it may work but it seemed too easy.

"But what about the ownership documents and all that?" I said out loud when it was one of the many things I was thinking might come back and reveal the murders.

"Not a problem Edward, I can forge Aro's signature not a problem, and we can say he signed it, we transferred the cash and he said he was heading off to Asia and then back to the states, but no one will ask. Pay the lawyers and agents their fee's and commissions their happy, pay the authorities their taxes and shit and their happy. By the time any one wonders where the hell they are they will be croc shit and this place will be spotless." Dave said, He did impress me with how well thought out his plan B was.

"Okay lets go," I said letting go of Bella and leaning down and starting to get ready to wrap up Mike's body.

"Where are we taking these Dave?" I asked

"Back to the speedboat, lock this place up, you carry one, I'll carry the other, Bella's lookout and carry's everything else, Just further back in the mangroves and lagoons from where we are I have a spot with a few big crocs that love seeing me for a feed." Dave said smiling.

"What the fuck Dave?" I said as I rolled Mike's body onto the sheet.

"Well you know I love feeding raw meet to carnivores and ferocious animals Edward, been keeping them happy for a few days now, and here's a real treat for them." Dave laughed.

I looked at Bella expecting to see more tears and a more horrified face but she was smiling and gave a small laugh at Dave. I pulled her back close to me and gave her a kiss.

"Okay let's go!" I said to Bella and continued wrapping the body.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Yes a little heavy. Love to know your thoughts.

AMV


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: Thanks so much to all the awsome ladies (and guys) on Face Book

You make me laugh so much.

To everyone reading Thanks for sticking with us.

Your reviews and replys are awsome and make my day.

PS: this hasn't been to a Beta and I edited it with a huge hangover. So sorry in advance for any spelling errors or Typos….I blame the margaritas!

**Bella**

To say that I had second thoughts about picking up the gun would be a lie. It was instinctual, I didn't need to think. Adrenalin was coursing through my body but I wasn't afraid. I felt like I was caught in some action movie, it was surreal.

I watched like it was all in slow-motion, I could see that Mike was about to pull the trigger.

The hard steel of the gun's weight in my hand, its sleek lines.

I shouldn't have been surprised at how much lighter it was than the rifle I used as a child, to shoot rabbits and foxes on the farm. It was one thing that my father was proud of, my ability not to waste bullets as I always got the kill with one shot.

I raised the gun and pulled back on the trigger. Pfft. There was little recoil.

He was dead.

I now, was truly going to go to hell. I had killed Mike, I had killed a human.

I wasn't proud, but I would do it again. I could not stand by and see someone take Edward away from me. Over my dead body!

I watched as Edward opened his eyes which had closed tight in the anticipation of Mike's bullet. He was surprised to see me standing there, still with the gun raised. He rolled Mike off himself. I could smell the salty rust of the blood fill the room and the faint lingering smell of gun powder as a wisp of smoke drifted from the barrel of the gun.

I was detached from myself as I heard a second bullet go off. It was not the loud noise that I would associate with it, it was quite. Like mine.

Edward drew me into a hug and took the gun out of my hand, which was now trembling.

Edward was saying something, so was Dave but I wasn't really there. I was focusing on Edwards arms around me and the relief that he was still here with me. I had this strange feeling that I was even closer to him than ever before, that in these moments' happenings, nothing would ever separate us.

I looked about the room and the lifeless bodies of Mike and now Aro. I felt a tear escape as the realisation that this couldn't be undone. Edward cupped my chin in his hand and raised it so he could look at my face. Concern clouded over his eyes

"They're dead… I killed someone." I whispered.

"Yes, but they were going to kill us, and that means you, it was self defence." He said and I knew that he was right, but I didn't stop me from feeling numb.

Dave started ripping off some sheets in the bedroom, coming back tossing them on the bodies. He had already come up with a plan to dispose of the bodies and cover up the killings. He called it Plan B. As I listened to Plan B I couldn't believe he would concoct something so absurd.

Throwing the bodies to the crocs. Edward spending 5 million dollars. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started to laugh; Edward pulled me close and gave me a kiss, then saying,

"Ok let's go." As he went to wrap Mikes dead lifeless body. I couldn't believe it.

"Stop guy's." I say forcefully and immediately have their attention. They both stoped what they were doing and turned to me.

"Are the guns registered Dave?"

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes at me and went back to what he was doing.

"Dave stop for a sec. How about Plan C." I say and laugh.

"There's no plan C Bella, just Plan B."

"Plan B is a little dramatic don't you think Dave. Well, there's a Plan C now." I stated "You can't throw the bodies to the crocs, what if they don't eat them all? What if they're not hungry? I can just see a hand floating down the creek and some poor tourist picking it up or even a dog, that's gross…Why don't we set it up like they shot each other or a murder suicide or something Dave? We plant our guns here and take theirs. If the guns aren't registered they can't link it to us… You know, wipe all the finger print traces… Shit we've got gloves on…You said that Aro kicked Mike out, I bet they argued, a rumour like that gets around pretty quick up here….And then you won't have to fuck around with paper work and spending 5 mill Edward….What do you think?" I looked at the two of them.

"She can shoot and she has her head on. Edward I think I love your woman." Dave said laughing.

"Keep your hands to yourself Dave…So what do you think? Can we set it up?" Edward asked Dave as he pulled me close and placed a kiss in my head. I couldn't not laugh as Dave spoke.

"Yeah it would be a cinch, but Plan B is so much more bad ass…Though I got to say Plan C is good." Dave shook his head in defeat. "Alright we need to get new sheets put on the bed. Can you do that Bella because I'm shit at making beds; those fucking hospital corners shit me. Edward come give me a hand. Let's do this."

I smiled as I went to find the linen cupboard. I got to work making the bed look like it had been slept in. When I got back into the lounge, I must say they had it set up quite convincingly. The other sheets were in a garbage bag waiting for us to take them.

"Right let's get the fuck out of here. Any evidence of us is gone." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

In silence we made our way back to the boat, careful not to disturb our surroundings.

Dave burnt the sheets.

….

I was so thankful to be out in the middle of the ocean again, away from the stench of death. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder as he rubbed his hand along my leg.

"Are you ok Bella that was pretty full on…? Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one." He said as he squeezed my leg.

"Yeah I'm good; I think you owe me more than 'one' Edward… lucky I know how to use a gun!"

Surprisingly I felt like I was OK. I know if I had it over again I still would have wanted to come. I still would have killed anyone who even remotely looked like they were going to kill Edward. And if it was Nessie who had the gun pointed to her head, I would have pulled the trigger faster. God damn assholes.

"Yeah that was an awesome shot Bella, I'm glad you came. You were like the chick from Kill Bill! I'm not getting on your bad side Bella." Dave laughed.

I cringed slightly; I didn't want to think of myself as a killer. But again I thought of my motives and I couldn't fault them. If I wasn't there, would Dave have been able to save Edward? I didn't think so, as Aro was going for the gun behind the cushion. If I didn't come Edward would have been dead. As surreal as I felt at this moment, I smiled.

"Yeah Dave don't fuck with me." I laughed sarcastically. Edward pulled me closer.

"I think I love you even more, I'm going to have to make love to you in this outfit, Mrs Cullen." He whispered in my ear as he put his hand under my top and rubbed my back. It felt nice, his hand on my back tracing circles, hearing him say Mrs Cullen made my heart skip a beat, but my mind at the moment was on other things.

"Do you guy's do this often? Jesus, do all you Yanks carry guns with you all the time? I mean what ever happened to peaceful negotiations?" I asked Edward. Edward turned and looked at me strangely.

"Well the NRA is heavily supported in the US and we all have the right to bare arms. It's in our constitution….Aro was never one for peaceful negotiations Bella. It was going to either be us or him. If he didn't kill us, he would have gotten some one else to do his dirty work… I wasn't going to let that happen…I wasn't going to lose you again, or Nessie. I wasn't going to let him take that away from me. It hurt enough the first time." Edward said passionately, looking into my eyes almost pleadingly for me to understand.

"Bella the guy was a major fuckwit, we did the world a major fucking favour today, wether you realise it or not…You did good, be proud…I am…I should know, I did this shit when I worked for my country. Hell they would probably give us a medal or some shit, if they were allowed to tell anyone." Dave yelled over the drone of the engine.

"What about this Club of Rome, won't they be wondering where Aro is? Won't they wonder?" I asked as a million scenarios played in my head. The worst of which was the police working out that it was a set up and banging at my door. Then the second was of unknown people trying to avenge Aro's death.

I felt Edward sigh, his whole body moved with the motion.

"The Club of Rome used Aro as their lackey, just like Aro used Mike as his. They will be happy he's gone. I know you are worried, don't be, we are the good guys Bella. Nothing will happen. Believe me." Edward said as he pulled me closer, running his hand through my hair pushing it away from my face. "Nothing and no one will take us away. I promise. I have lots of friends on my side. We will be safe. You, me, Nessie."

I thought about his words and I believed him. I wasn't sure what it was that I believed, but I did. It was all bigger than me and I had a hard time trying to comprehend the whole thing. It was another part of society, of life, and I felt like I was placed at the deep end before I learnt how to swim. But Edward was there to help me to the other side and Dave was there, enjoying watching my attempt.

I sighed as I thought about how this will change my outlook on life, that there will always be those unseen people manipulating the way the world worked. Then I thought of Nessie and my need to protect her as much as I could. My beautiful baby had nearly lost her father after only just finding him. It made me shudder as I thought about her near loss.

"Shit Nessie." I exclaim as we near the island. "Edward we said we would get her something."

"Well I told her that I would get Jake yesterday, how about we do that. Why don't you give his Mom a call?" Edward said.

"Oh she'd love that! Shit…Shit I can't, I broke my phone, remember. You guys got one on you?"

"Mines in there." Dave pointed to a compartment at the front of the boat. I moved away from Edward and made my way toward it. As I did Dave hit a wave and I tumbled forward and landed in his lap.

"Well heellooo Lara Croft, coming to play with my gun?" Dave laughed

"Dave!" I admonished.

Dave chuckled and helped me to right myself. I grabbed the phone out of the compartment. I went to dial Emily's number and hesitated. Shit could I pull off a calm normal façade after what had happened this morning? I wasn't sure. Usually anything slightly traumatic would spin me into a state of anxiety.

I couldn't feel it now, but I was worried that it would come. I moved with the phone back to Edward.

"I don't know if I can do this…Shit, what do I say? What do I do?" I asked desperately needing an answer.

"Bella, you are still the same strong woman I love. Nothing has changed, just that you are willing to defend what is your's. I would do the same thing ten times over. I love you and I'm here. If you can't and need some time I understand." Edward said.

I thought about this and looked down at the phone in my hand, realising again that this was going to be for Nessie. I could put on a façade, shit I could do almost anything now. I had to push down my insecurities and not worry.

I dialled the number, Emily answered. I asked if Jake could come to the island. Emily said that he could for a couple of hours but they had to get to her brother in-laws party at five. I told her to meet us at the pier as soon as she could. I also told her this was going to be a surprise for Nessie. She laughed and told me she would be there as soon as she could.

We arrived at the pier and I was really nervous.

"See Edward I should have got the helicopter." Dave called to us as we waited. He was in the boat and we were waiting on the pier above.

"You can take him back in it Dave, or you can just take it for a fly." Edward called back.

Edward turned to me. "Bella, you feel all tense, relax, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I know, but shit I'm going to have to explain who the hell you are Edward, she's not going to be too happy having Jake around with total strangers." I emphasised strangers. I didn't mean to hurt Edward but really he had nothing to do with us for years.

"Bella, I'm not a stranger, not any more. I want to meet your friends, Nessie's friends."

As he said that I saw Emily's car pull up at the end of the street at the start of the pier. I took a deep breath. I was wishing I felt like me, like my whole world hadn't been tipped over in the last few days. But it had happened and I had to explain, well at least about Edward.

I wondered, what else could happen. Reunion, engagement, death. Shit I was at a loss, watching Emily and Jake walking up the pier.

I put on a smile, it felt fake and I wanted to cry. Edward must have felt my insecurity, he held me closer._ "_I love you Bella." Whispered into my ear.

Dave was watching us in the boat and mouthed to me. "Go Bella" or was it Lara. The smart arse, It was probably Lara! I'd have to kick his arse later.

I move out of Edwards arms toward Emily. Jake was bouncing singing some song about Treasure Island. Emily pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, glad to see her and a remembrance of what I once thought of normal.

"Bella, Jake's so excited. I think you've made his week." Emily exclaimed.

"Well it's a surprise for Nessie." I took a few deep breaths. "Hey I want you to meet Nessie's Dad." I said slowly.

"What! Oh… Really…Oh Bella." Emily pulled me into another hug, she was smiling.

"Yeah, he came back." I said, almost tearing at the sentiment. "Would you like to meet him?" I asked.

"What a silly question, of course I would." She smiled and took my hand and looked down.

"Oh Bella… Wow." Emily seemed to have tears in her eyes and I was a little confused until I looked down to what she was seeing. It was my ring.

"I know…He came back for us Emily." There was nothing else I could say.

I brought her over to Edward. I noticed That Jake was already in the boat chatting to Dave exuberantly.

"Emily, this is Edward…Nessie's Dad…and that is Dave." I motioned down to the boat.

"Hi Edward." Emily said shyly "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Emily." Edward shook her hand and Emily seemed to be suppressing a giggle.

We made our way down to the boat with Emily so she could say good bye to Jake, even though it would only be for a few hours.

"Bye Mum. Can I stay with Nessie over night?"Jake asked.

"No you can't Jake, its Billy's birthday we all have to go. Ok. I'll come and get you here at four."

"Yes Mum." He said forlornly.

"Thanks for binging him at such short notice." I said as I went to get into the boat.

"No problems Bella it's great…It's all great." She smiled widely as she wave us good bye as we departed the pier.

Jake was bouncing just like Nessie had, but instead of being occupied by Emmett, Jake was enthralled by Dave. It was so funny as Jake managed to convince Dave to start talking like a pirate. Dave's pirate accent was classic and it actually had me in a fit of laughter. Dave got Jake to "drive" the boat stopping only to negotiate the way to the jetty on the island. Edward held me close and nuzzled his face into my hair.

When we arrived I could see that Nessie was on Emmett's shoulders. As soon as she saw Jake I could see her squirming down. It was so endearing as Emmett lifted her down; he was so gentle even though he was built like a house. I secretly hoped he and Rose would have a baby some day, because he would make the best dad.

Nessie bounded down the jetty as we tied the boat to the pier. I could hear her squealing "Jake" all the way.

We were all but left behind, as Nessie encompassed Jake and told him of her time so far on the island. She spoke animatedly, took Jake's hand and led him toward Edward.

"This is my Daddy." she said to Jake.

"Daddy, This is Jake, my bestest friend. Can we go play…? Please?" She asked Edward.

Edward looked at me a little unsure of what to do.

"Um, just make sure it's OK with mum Nessie." He said trying to cover all bases. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to do Nessie?" I asked

She turned to Jake and they had an almost incomprehensible conversation. She turned to me.

"We want to go for a swim and then play on the beach. I will be the princess mermaid and Jake can be the strawberry pirate now." She said confidently, making her way to the pool dragging Jake behind her. Jake complained that he didn't want to be a strawberry pirate; he wanted to be a knight pirate.

I laughed as we followed.

"Well she takes after her Mum!" Emmett jokes to Edward and Dave as he pokes me in the back. I jump a little and laugh.

"Emmett, you don't want to mess with her." Dave laughs lightly.

"What Bells! She's a knock over, it's Nessie you got to look out for, she'll knock you out for dead!" Emmett laughed.

I cringed again, knowing what had transpired today. But I kept up my smiley facade.

I kept it up for hours playing with the kids. Playing Marco Polo, making sand castles, playing pirates and mermaids. It did obscure my mind from what happened this morning. But I really needed to be held. I wanted to just be with Edward. I needed not to be the play buddy, the mother at this moment. Though I did, I put my desires away and I threw myself into all their games.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoying spending time with Nessie and Jake. Watching Edward interact with them. At some points I could see that he was a little bewildered at the Dad thing.

While we were at the pool Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all ended up joining in, it was a riot. The boys were all pirates and us girls were all mermaids that needed saving. I had to bite my tongue in saying that today it was the other way around.

Nessie and Jake were the King and Queen for the day. The smile on her and Jakes face's made up for everything.

By 1pm I was starving and announced to Nessie and Jake that it was time to eat. Emmett and Jake bounded out of the pool, grabbing their towels and dried off.

"I win." Emmett announced.

"Nah uh." Jake said back, and sprinted to the restaurant with Emmett trailing behind.

"My God he's such a child." Rose said as we walked up the pool stairs.

"Yeah he kind of is, he's so much fun, and well the kids think so." I laughed.

I went to reach for my towel.

"Oh my fucking God Bella!" Rose yelled. I turned around trying to see what happened.

"What happened, are you OK Rose?" I asked, I looked at her startled face. By now Alice was beside us. Rose picked up my left hand and showed it to Alice. Instantly the squealing started, by both of them. They threw their arms around me and practically jumped me up and down dancing. I was almost deaf. But I got caught up in the moment of childishness and laughed.

"I'm going to be Mrs Cullen." I laughed as we danced around.

"Oh you're going to be like my sister, well my cousin in-law." Rose shrieked. I hadn't thought of that and we all jumped around some more.

"Oh My god Bella we can do the biggest wedding, oh I can see it now." Alice was beaming.

"Who's wedding, Rose are you getting married?" A little voice piped up next to us. Alice bent down and picked her up.

"No your Mummy and Daddy are, I can dress you up as a beautiful princess flower girl." Alice said. Nessie's eyes grew wide with excitement and then a frown crossed her face.

"Aren't they already married? Don't you have to be married to have a baby, like in the kissing song?" Nessie asked.

I laughed and took her off Alice squeezing her. "No you don't have to be married to have a Baby. But Edward…Sorry Daddy and I loved each other lots and that made you." I wasn't about to go into the whole birds and the bees, that could wait a couple of years.

"Oh…So now Daddy is here you can be married?" She asked

"Something like that sweetheart." I cuddled her, her smile grew wide and she wiggled to be put down. She ran to Edward and jumped up into his arms. He was smiling as he must have caught up with the conversation as he was getting out of the pool.

"Are you marring Mummy?" she asked.

"I sure am princess, what do you think? Do you mind if I marry Mummy?" He asked her.

"Oooh can we do it now? I want you to marry Mummy now." She was so excited.

"We can't do it now Nessie we have to organise a few things first, you can be my helper." Alice told Nessie and Nessie clapped her hands.

"Hey hang on a sec you guys, how about you let us be engaged for a little while first. It sounds like you've got me walking down the isle tonight." I laughed. Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back into his chest, kissing me on the back of the neck. I instantly had Goosebumps and pressed back into him.

"With Alice on the case you may very well be." He laughed and Alice swatted him on his arm.

"So when were you going to tell us Bella? Details." Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I've been a little caught up today." I laughed. "I was going to tell you it just slipped my mind.

"Slipped your mind! Jeeze if Emmett had asked me, I would be running around ringing bells." She laughed.

"What, what did I do now." Emmett appeared "and what is taking you guys so long Jake and I are starving." He said rubbing his stomach.

"You're in for it now Emmett, you shouldn't have asked." Jasper said as he gave Edward a slap on the back. "We're both in for it now…Edward here popped the question and Bella now has a nice shiny ring. Yep we're done for mate." Jasper reached for Alice and she wiggled her ring finger at him. Jasper laughed.

"No shit, congratulations man, you don't waist your time." Emmett said.

"Yeah unlike you Emmett." Rose glowered.

"Hey slow and steady wins the race Babe, and I'm worth the wait." He smiled cheekily and Rose gave him a swat.

"Come on, I am starving…I need food." I pulled Edward with me, my stomach was practically growling.

We all laughed and joked while we ate our lunch. When Nessie and Jake were finished theirs they asked if they could play in the sand under the deck. I said yes as I could watch them while the rest of us finished.

Alice and Rose were discussing wedding themes and Alice was getting pretty carried away and I had to stop her. It was sending my head into a spin. I had to remind her that we hadn't even discussed a date, that I had only said yes last night. She was slightly mortified when I said that I was quite happy just being engaged. I did however tell her that when a date was set she could be in charge.

The guys were discussing going to the reef tomorrow. Edward was banned from taking a spear gun. I rolled my eyes at Emmett's jokes about Edward. If only he knew the real reason. Edward laughed along with him but squeezed my leg under the table.

Dave had decided that we weren't going in Emmet and Jasper's boat. That we had to go in Edwards.

I wondered about the boat. It must be big. But Dave and Edward wouldn't tell us about it. It was going to be a surprise. So the vibe was one of anticipation of Edwards's boat. All Emmett and Jasper's efforts of getting Dave and Edward to spill were thwarted, they just had to wait.

3:30pm was unexpectedly upon us and I called Nessie and Jake up from their elaborate sand game. Time had passed all too quickly. I was expecting tears when I told them it was time to go, but Dave had offered a trip back in the helicopter.

Nessie and Jake were ecstatic and before I knew, I was in the helicopter with two…no make that 3 excited kids. Dave was just as bad as they were; all over exuberant as the chopper slowly lifted off the ground, making it's way to the mainland.

Edward stayed behind, telling me he needed to talk to Carlisle. I had figured that Carlisle knew most of what had happened to Edward, of the things that Edward had been doing. I knew he would tell him of today's events. I hoped he wouldn't think badly of me… I pushed these thoughts aside as the helicopter took off.

The trip although it seemed like seconds was beautiful. It looked like the mountain range was reaching its fingers out to the sea, caressing it. The green into the blue like finger tips. Holding on tighter. The bright blue of the water was stunning; I could see the reef shelves that surrounded the island, the small channel that wound its way to the island.

It was simply amazing. It was no wonder that Dave loved the chopper.

I wished the chopper was quiet. I could imagine being able to hear the waterfalls flow though the rainforest onto the outlying outcrops of the coastal foreshore.

Nessie and Jake were in awe. Their eyes were wide; they did not say a word throughout the quick trip.

When we landed the same quietness exuded. I wondered what was going on in their minds. It wasn't until the engine was cut that they said anything..

"That was so Cool." Jake turned to Nessie "Can we do it again?"

Nessie turned to Dave "Can we do that again?" She asked.

But Dave turned to me, smiling, "You have to ask your mum Nessie, Not me."

Dave gave me the biggest smile, one that was one of a child, it was the same expression Jake had, and I had to laugh.

I was surreal that indeed, we could do this whenever we wanted. I might have to get my pilots licence.

"WE can do that any time you like, Nessie… But Jake, you have got a party you have to go to. Billy will be waiting." I said helping Nessie and Jake out of the helicopter.

"Yeah I know" Jake said, a little deflated that he had to go.

We made our way toward Emily. Emily's face was in awe of the helicopter.

"Yeah I know, it's a bit of an extreme way to get home, but Dave insisted." I laughed.

"Thanks Bella, Thanks really, How was the ride Jake?" She asked as she hugged Jake tight.

"Oh mum, it was so cool and so loud and Bella said we could go again sometime. Can I mum Please, can I?" Jake asked.

"If Dave says it's ok." Emily hesitated.

"Oh no mum it's Edwards Helicopter, Nessie's Dad." Jake said expectantly for his Mum to say yes.

"Well sure you can honey." Emilly smiled as Jake cheered and danced with Nessie.

"Wow Bells…I'm so happy for you." She smiled a questioning smile. She was asking me if I was happy.

"Yeah, I'm happy Em, really happy." I smiled, yes I truly was.

"Hey thanks for letting us have Jake for a while." I said as Nessie had one more hug for Jake.

"I think Jake will be dreaming of helicopters tonight… Bella you take care…You will have to fill me in when you get back."

"Don't worry I will Emily, see you later Jake, see you Em." I said, I thought that it would be very interesting telling Emily our story, where to start…at the beginning I suppose. I smiled and waved as I turned with Nessie to the helicopter.

"Jake You're the man." Dave yelled and gave Jake the thumbs up, as Nessie and I piled back into the chopper. Dave started to lift the chopper away from the pier. Jake and Emily's hair swung wildly with the rotations of the chopper. I waved, so did Nessie as we saw their silhouettes fade into the landscape. It only felt like we were in the air for a second, and we had landed. I was definitely going to have to go on a longer ride. I thanked Dave and piled out, I was exhausted. I needed to sleep, the day had finally caught up to me.

I took Nessie back to our room and saw that it was empty. The gate was however left open; I assume that was for the dog. I wondered where Edward was, actually I wondered where everyone had gone. I couldn't hear a sound, it was quite peaceful.

"You want to get out of your swimmers Nessie." She skipped to her room and I poured us both a cool drink. Nessie returned with a white sundress on. I could see that she had seen a little too much sun as her cheeks were a brighter shade of pink than usual.

"You want to watch something Nessie?" I asked as Nessie yawned.

"I had such a good time Mummy, thanks for bringing Jake…Mum do you think Dave can take me to Day-care in the Helicopter?" Nessie asked sincerely.

"Um Nessie I'm sure Dave would love to take you to day-care in the chopper but I don't think there is anywhere for it to land sweetie." I laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, I'll have to ask Miss Angela to make one or it could land on the roof." Nessie was obviously thinking about if this was possible. "Or it could land in the car park…But then no one could park the cars…She'll have to make a landing thingy on the roof. I'll have to make her a picture."

"Yeah Nessie that's a good idea." I didn't want to burst her helicopter bubble by telling her that it was highly unlikely Miss Angela would approve.

"So what do you want to watch Nessie?"

"I don't know mum."

"How about I put the cartoon channel on."

"Yeah Ok." Nessie was yawning and she had lain down, snuggled up against the plush cushion. I turned the volume down low and grabbed her light blanket from her bedroom. She was asleep by the time I returned. I kissed her lightly on her forehead and placed the blanket over her. She looked so peaceful, a smile on her lips. She looked so innocent and I hoped that she would always have that peaceful smile on her face. I hope that she would never have one once of worry. I flick on the fan so she wouldn't over heat.

I go to the shower and let the warm water run over my body. It felt that the stress of the day slowly washing off my body. The cleansing water relaxing my tensed muscles.

I step out a look at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as I had this morning, but inside I felt different. I felt stronger, I felt surer of myself.

I knew now I was capable of protecting the people I loved. That there wasn't a limit to what I would do to ensure they were safe.

I dried myself on the soft fluffy towel and pulled on some white boy cut underpants and pulled on a turquoise singlet. I lay down on my soft bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward and Nessie

I was slightly disturbed from my sleep as I felt a body slide against mine and strong arms wrapping around me. I smile, it's Edward. I know his touch. I know his smell. I turn to him and our lips touch, soft and inviting. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"I love you." I murmur into his mouth, not breaking contact.

"And I you Bella."

His hands moved down my body and cupped my bottom.

"I really like these pants; actually I really like what's underneath them." He breathed.

I kiss him harder and push my body up against him I could feel his length push against my leg.

"Mmmm I don't mind what's under yours either." I murmur as our kisses intensify. Our hands push into each others skin. I am tingling with the pressure. I move my hands down to his shorts and slide my hand against his length through the fabric of his shorts. I feel him press into my hand. He moves his hand up to my breast and squeezes it. I moan lightly with the sensation.

"I think we should close the door." I murmur as I push harder against his length. I didn't want to move. He feels so good and the sensations that move though my body from his touch are everything I want right now.

"Hmm yes it might be a good idea." Edwards says as he pushes harder against me. I kiss him again and reluctantly go to move. As I do a body bounces on the bed.

"Time to get up Mummy, Daddy."

I look up at her smiling face. She is grinning and bouncing like a Cheshire cat. As much as I would like to groan in disappointment that Nessie has effectively ruined what was about to be awesome love making. I can't. Instead I grab her hand and drag her down and wrestle her. Edward tickles her and she is laughing uncontrollably. Wolf jumps up to join the mayhem and it is chaos of bodies and laughter. As it subsides we catch our breaths.

"Hey Nessie, I have a bit of a surprise for you tonight." Edward says his cheeks a little flushed from the wrestle.

"Ooh what is it Daddy?" She asked excitedly.

"How would you like to sleep on a big boat?"

"Yes please, can we see it now Daddy?"

"If you want Nessie. How about it Bella, want to go play on the big boat?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good…As long as we can finish off what got interrupted." I laughed.

"Most definitely." Edward pulled me to him and whispered "I am most definitely making love to you on the boat.

~O~O~O~

Thanks for reading

As always we love to hear your thoughts and feedback.

Aston Martin Vanquish

AMV


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N:** Sorry this one is on the late side. Real Life and the flu, fun times!

For those that have asked there will be 3 chapters after this one.

To everyone that has stuck by us, I just want to say thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. It really gives you a boost to write.

(Especially when you're sick!)

Enjoy

BPOV

"Do we need to pack anything?" I asked.

"No, I've got stuff there for you already." Edward smiled cheekily as he kissed my cheek.

Anticipating my response he continued. "I got one of my staff to go shopping for me and, well you and Nessie. You won't need anything, unless you need your pillow or blankies." He chuckled as he ruffled Nessie hair. Nessie immediately went to her room to get her giraffe. I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"What! It's just a few things, not much…It's Better than lugging bags around." He said casually. "Come on lets go. I think everyone will be on there now. Sleepy head."

The sun had started to set; I must have been asleep for an hour or two. I wrapped my arm around Edwards's waist and we made our way to the pier. The sunset was throwing a pink orange grow through the trees and buildings. The air was getting thick as the heat was permeating from the ground, into the cooling air. Bugs flew in the air and the Swallows and Bee Eaters were having a feast on the insects, deftly swooping in and out of the undergrowth, just missing our heads. Nessie and Wolf were skipping ahead. Nessie with her giraffe nestled in the crook of her arm.

It was peaceful, my mind was peaceful. I relished in the feeling that I fitted so well, beside Edward with his arm around me, we fit, walking in stride together down the path.

As the undergrowth parted at the end of the path. I could see what looked like a white building with lights floating off the island, past where the reef started. I had to blink a few times as I could not remember these lights, and I tried to place them. As we drew closer to the pier I realised that the lights were from a boat, a super yacht. It was the same one I had seen two weeks ago moored at Cairns marina when I was speaking with M'yogo.

"You're kidding me." I turned to Edward.

"What?"

"You've been here for two weeks!" I exclaimed. I was pissed off that he was here without finding me sooner.

"No, I had my Captain sail it here before I got here. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have whisked you away before now, if I could?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, No, God I don't know Edward…Sorry…It's all…It's all….That is one huge friggin boat Edward." I laughed lightly, knowing that I was being silly and dramatic.

"I called her Bella." Edward said quietly.

"You what? You called her…Oh, never mind." I blushed deeply, not wanting his answer otherwise I would be even more embarrassed.

"Well I wasn't sure you would want me, so I bought the island for you and I bought the boat incase you didn't, so….You know, sail off into the sunset or something like that." Edward ran his hand through his hair looking a little nervous. I tightened my arm around his waist and raised my self up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"Mummy there's a big boat." Nessie squealed. "Is that your boat Daddy?"

"Yeah it is."

Nessie squealed and ran to the pier.

I turned to her and looked at the boat off the reef. It looked to be three maybe four levels, with huge satellite navigation radar ball on the top deck, with the helicopter sitting behind. Lights shone in the three levels below. Though it looked like there were lights shining on the water line, which would make it four... It had to be 80 meters in length (260 feet). It was spectacular. The sleek lines and lights that sparkled off the water. It was a fairytale.

We walked along the pier. I was in awe. The island was spectacular but this was kind of magical. I had never been on a super yacht, let alone one that looked like it could get to Hong Kong in one go without needing to refuel. I wanted to ask how much something like this would cost, but I bit my tongue on that exact question. I knew Edward had money but this was beyond money.

"Edward where does this all come from?" I asked as I motioned my arms to the island and the boat.

"Money, inheritance, investment, actually half of whatever I get goes to charity. You know, Medecins Sans Frontieres, World Wildlife Fund, and UNICEF. I also fund quite a few renewable energy projects too. They call me a philanthropist." Edward laughed lightly. "Money isn't everything Bella."

"I know, I was just wondering." I suddenly felt stupid for asking, because I knew money was always a means to an end. To pay bills, keep a roof over Nessie's head, food in the fridge. Money was a simple thing for me. I had never known that it could abound without thought, except of course when I was with Edward. I took a deep breath and walked further down the pier. I realised that being with Edward I had to rethink my way of seeing things. Yes a whole different way of being. I must say I was apprehensive and excited at the same time as I watched Nessie in full exuberance dancing her way in front of us. I squeezed Edward tighter. Butterflies filled me as I saw not Dave but Emmett at the helm of the speed boat.

"Dave finally gave me a go!" Emmett laughed as he revved the engine a little.

"It's a beauty you got here Edward and that's not saying anything about the big boat." He continued as he gave out a wolf whistle as he looked back to the big boat.

"Yeah, she's not bad Em." Edward said casually.

"Not Bad! Jeeze you can get about 12000 km in that thing (7500miles) on one tank, she cruses at 14 knots. That's one awesome boat you got there. I wanna be your Captain." Emmett said as he started to rattle more specifics about the boat, things I just didn't understand.

Edward laughed. "Sure you can Emmett, you might have to wrestle Dave for it though, and you'll have to put up with me as a boss."

"You're on Edward!" Emmett laughed as he lifted Nessie into the boat with Wolf bounding in after her.

Edward helped me into the boat and I had small flashes of the day past. I swallowed hard and decided to push those memories aside as Nessie jumped up into Edwards's arms.

"It's a shiny pirate ship Daddy. It looks pretty and sparkly like a Christmas tree with fairy lights. I bet I could fit everyone from day care on there. But not Lauren, she's mean."

"You probably could Ness, but not tonight sweetie." Edward said as he looked toward me and raised an eye brow, his mouth turning into that lopsided grin that made my heart melt.

"Let's go." Edward placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett revved the engine and we slowly made our way through the reef. As we hit the open water Emmett let the throttle go and we did a few circuits around the boat. We were dwarfed by it. He eventually slowed and pulled up to a side docking pontoon. This was actually a portion of the hull opened up and sat almost flush with the water. It was all covered in teak floor boards and had an inviting outdoor lounge setting placed on it.

I looked around in awe. Nessie bounded out and ran across the decking into the yacht.

"Mummy, there's a pool." She squealed. I looked toward Edward and was about to comment on the open side of the hull, deck thingy.

"Yes before you say anything Bella," Edward laughed lightly… "I like my moving walls… We pull the furniture back and the deck here pulls up and lies flush with the hull so we can go cruising. There's another one across from the pool and one in our room."

It was beautiful, I turned back and looked to the island all lit up and then back to Nessie.

Edward put his arm around me.

I was speechless as I looked around. Teak covered everything on this deck. There was even a bar. On the other side of the pool the hull was open and there were 5 jet skis ready to be launched.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Bells." Emmett laughed.

"Can I swim in the pool Mum?"

"Maybe later Nessie lets show you where everything is. You know when we go cruising that pool is the speed boat's dry-dock and when the speed boat is out we fill it up so you can have a pool."

"What's a dry dock Daddy?" Nessie asked.

Edward chuckled, "It's like a home for a boat. Come on lets show you up stairs."

We made our way up a flight of stairs but I could see a set of elaborate doors that lead behind them.

"What's in there? "I asked

"That's our room, but there's stairs from the upper deck that we can access it from so I'll show you that last." Edward grinned.

"Why is it down here and not up the top?"

"It's the most stable spot in the boat. If we have the bedroom up the top, the boat will do all the rocking for you." Edward teased. Emmett laughed and I had to give Edward a playful punch. He pretended it hurt.

We made our way up the stairs. To say that it was luxurious was an understatement. There was a cinema room and a huge lounge area that opened up onto a large deck. This floor also held the staterooms for Edwards's guests. All decked out in plush cream coverings and polished teak.

We made our way up more stairs and this opened out into the dining area, which was circled with glass walls which were all cantilevered open. It held an ornate table that could seat 14; there was another bar area and luscious lounge area. Also there was a separate children's playroom. Edward mentioned that at the bow end of this floor was the Bridge and the Captains quarters.

"What's a bridge Daddy?" Nessie asked. I answered for him.

"It's where they drive the boat from."

"Oh, do they have one of those big wheel steering things?" She asked.

"Not on this boat sweetie, just computers." Edward Laughed

"Oh" Nessie said very disappointed.

"I'll show you later Nessie but you can't press any buttons ok." Edward said as he ruffled her hair.

Again we went up more stairs; this boat just didn't seem to end. I could hear music wafting down the stairs and the laughter of Alice and Rose.

"So this brings us to the party deck."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I got to the top step. Nessie and Wolf had run across to Rose and Alice. Rose picked Nessie up and spun her around. I desperately hoped that Wolf wouldn't lift his leg on anything. But I knew he wouldn't, he had never done it before.

There was a huge bar that seemed to stretch almost the length of the boat. It had every imaginable liquor known to man, it stopped just past where I figured the middle of the boat was. To the front of where the bar ended there was a raised dance area that was made of blue glass and fairy lights underneath, above was a large round window, through which I could see the dimming light of the sky. Around the sides were long L-shaped lounges and cocktail tables. Above them were more large windows and off to one side of the dance floor was a white grand piano, and there was a large LCD flat screen. To the rear, the boat opened up onto a deck, the bar reached this far and there was a BBQ grill and there was a Jacuzzi bubbling away, surrounded by sun pads with yet more lounges and Flat screens, again the decor was all in creams and polished teak.

"Isn't this just spectacular, Edward you can marry me." Alice laughed.

"I'm already taken." Edward said as he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you like it so far?" he asked.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe it's your's."

"It's ours Bella." He whispered into my ear as he lent in and kissed my neck.

"You two get a room." Emmett laughed.

"You mind Nessie and we will!" I challenged.

"Bella's feisty! The way you two are going you'll have another Nessie in no time."

"Emmett behave!" Rose scolded.

"Aw, I'm just teasing Babe."

"Hey Bella, you just have to see up top." Alice bounced to my side, thankfully saving me from Emmett.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yep" Everyone answered together and they all started laughing. Alice showed the way up another set of stairs that were behind the bar area.

"This is the sun deck." Alice spun around when we reached the top. Again it was all teak and cream. To the rear was the Helicopter pad with the helicopter on it, this part was open air. We were however standing in a covered area that had yet another bar and lounges and to the front of the boat it opened up again. Another Jacuzzi surrounded by large white sun pads.

"God forbid you have to go downstairs for a drink or a swim." I laughed as it really did seem silly to have so many bars and Jacuzzis and lounges. The view however was stunning. It was an almost a 360 degree view of the mainland, the ocean and the island. Above the stars were now shining brightly as the sun had set. It was magical as the evening breeze lightly caressed my skin.

"This is where I'm going to spend tomorrow. I'm going to park my toosh right on that sun pad. Jasper can fetch me drinks and I can sun bake." Alice had a dreamy wistful look on her face. "When I get too hot I'll just roll into the Jacuzzi."

"Actually Alice that sounds like a great plan." I laughed, "Edward did you get us swimmers?"

"Yep, but how about we go down and get some food, I'm starving." Edward replied and squeezed me from behind his hand running down to my bottom. I pressed into him.

We made our way down the stairs.

"You know there are too many stairs!" I state as we got down to the Party deck.

"Well from here you can use the lift." Edward laughed.

"A lift, Jesus this boat has every thing." I laughed.

"It has now." Edward whispered into my ear, "It's got you."

My stomach did a flip and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. God I couldn't wait till bed time. I wanted to shoo everyone back to the island. Jump in that Jacuzzi up the top naked with Edward. This man was driving me insane with desire.

"I thought we'd eat up here tonight some BBQ, instead of the formal dining area. Everything is on this level, bar, Jacuzzi, TV. We can dance if you want." Edward suggested.

"Sounds Good Edward." It was Carlisle and Esme coming up the stairs with Dave.

"This yacht is stunning Edward." Esme said as she gave him a hug. "I feel like I'm a royal or something." Esme laughed. "I should have married you."

Edward laughed as Carlisle swatted Esme on her back side.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward." Carlisle said as he and Esme drew us both into a hug.

"We're so happy for you both." Esme said.

"Welcome to the family Bella, officially now." Carlisle smiled.

I was blushing now as I said my thanks. It was finally sinking in how lucky I was to have these wonderful people in my life, now as real family. I started to feel a little emotional, but was stopped by the clanging of the piano keys.

"Look Mummy a piano….I can play." Nessie stated, pressing even more keys down together. I was about to run and stop her but Edward beat me to it.

"Hey Nessie how about I show you how to play a little tune?" He asked her.

"That would be fun daddy." She smiled so wide, as she looked up to him endearingly.

He grabbed and placed her on his lap. He reached for her hand and pressed her finger down on a key and then another, continuing on until she realised what she was playing.

"Its Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" She exclaimed excitedly, "I can play the piano Mummy."

I laughed lightly as she gave Edward a big hug. "Can you teach me more Daddy?" She asked.

"Yep sure thing but maybe tomorrow, we have to eat dinner… There is one rule though…you have to wash your hands before you play with the piano…It's kind of special." He looked down to Nessie who was nodding her head.

"Sure Daddy I'll wash my hands, promise." With that she bounded off the chair and climbed up the bar stool next to me. "Daddy's going to teach me how to play the piano." she said matter of factly.

"That's great Nessie." I said as Edward made his way over to the bar where we were all now sitting.

"Creating your own protégé?" I teased.

Edward laughed "Well she looks so much like you. I have to have some input somewhere."

I shook my head because from my perspective she looked a lot like Edward, she definitely had his eyes, his smile.

The smell of BBQ prawns wafted into the cabin and instantly made my stomach grumble.

"Come on lets go eat." I said but everyone must have had the same thought as we all grabbed our drinks and went out to the open deck. We made ourselves comfortable in the alfresco dining area. I sat down next to Nessie and Edward around a large round table at the stern of the boat, just to the side of the Jacuzzi. Wolf sat under the table by my feet; I could feel his tail wagging. Everyone took their seats as we chatted about the beautiful evening and all the places we could go in the super yacht.

We were served an amazing array of BBQ sea food and steaks. The salads were stunning and the freshly baked Turkish bread and accompaniments were mouth watering.

"Compliments to the Chef." I said as I dipped my bread in the remainder of the sauce that was left on my plate. Very un-lady like but it was so yummy. I took a sip of my wine. It was an Oyster Bay Sav Blanc. So light and refreshing. I ran my hand along Edwards's leg and gave it a squeeze; he did the same to mine. For a moment as I looked toward him it seemed as though no-one else existed. It was just us.

"Can I take you plate?" A familiar female voice asked me. I took my gaze away from Edward and looked toward the voice. My nails dug hard into his leg and I couldn't find my voice for a moment. Edwards hand covered mine and squeezed it.

"Yeah sure. Tell the Chef it was lovely." I said as normally as I could. When she turned to leave I couldn't take my eyes off her departing form. I looked at Dave who was smiling and chatting to Emmett as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

I leaned to Edward and quietly whispered harshly into his ear.

"What the hell is Tina doing here? I though Dave was Fucking joking." I seethed.

"You can let go of my leg Bella." I released my vice grip off his leg. "Its fine she knows nothing, just that Aro wanted Information on us." He whispered back. I looked wildly into his eyes.

"Excuse us for a sec." I said to everyone at the table as calmly as possible, as I pulled Edward with me so we could talk without everyone hearing. I pulled him past the Jacuzzi and into the bar area. I pulled him up the stairs until we were on the sun deck, the moon high above throwing light on the top deck of the boat.

"What the hell Edward! What if she puts it together? She's too fucking close." My anger and worry vibrating through my body.

"Bella, Dave has been keeping an eye on what has been happening on the mainland. So far your Plan worked to a tea. Mike and Aro were fighting more than we thought, according to Tina there were huge disputes over money and the management of the resort. She's not surprised that they killed each other." Edward tried to reassure me.

"Why the hell do you believe her?"

"Because that's what all the locals and other business owners are saying. Even the police, who were there an hour later, believed that it was… Like I told you Aro was crazy. He is the type of person that would do something like that, he has done it in the past…" Edward looked into my eyes almost pleadingly.

"Please don't worry Bella, Dave has traced the calls of inquiry, all of them lead to the conclusion that Aro was on edge and highly unstable…Please, I don't want to lose you over this. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead…you saved me. You saved me from the moment we met…I wasn't whole…You made me feel again…I love you."

He pulled me close, and I wanted to believe him. I did believe him because he made me feel whole too.

"I swear to god if this turns bad, her being here…If she even just looks at you, I'll fucking lose the plot." I put my head into his chest and the tears that hadn't fallen yet fell silently. Edward just held me tighter and rocked me slowly. Whispering quietly that he loved me.

When I regained my composure I whispered it back.

"I love you Edward."

"It's going to be alright. I promise." He said.

"You can't promise anything Edward, you nearly died today."

"I know…But Bella I have to ask…how did you learn to shoot a gun?"

"Rabbits."

"What do you mean rabbits?" He looked at me quizzically and it made me laugh.

"As a kid we, I mean my Dad and I used to shoot rabbits and foxes on the farm, you know they are and introduced species here, they destroy the landscape…" I started to ramble. "Well, if I needed to shoot anything more than once for it to die I used to get in trouble for wasting bullets. So I became a really good shot, better than my Dad in the end. But that was with a rifle, if you used a shotgun on the rabbits they would end up just being bit's of fluff." I smiled. At the time I hated my father yelling at me for "wasting bullets. He thought traps and baiting were cruel. In the end knowing how to shoot a gun saved the man I loved.

I dried my tears.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Edward asked.

"I think you did Mr Cullen." I laughed lightly as he pulled me close and gave me a lingering kiss that sent Goosebumps across my skin.

We made our way down the stairs. I quickly used the bathroom, which was tiled in cream coloured marble. It was extremely decadent. Splashing my face with some cool water washed away the indication that I had been crying. I looked back at myself in the mirror as I went to go. I still looked like the same Bella. I smiled.

Everyone was by the bar, except Alice, Rose and Nessie they were all on the dance floor. Emmett was laughing with Dave over who was going to be the captain, Jasper cutting in that he wanted to be the first mate. I shook my head at the ramblings and play fight between Emmett and Dave. I moved over to Edward and slipped my hand around his waist.

"I think I may have started something here Bella." Edward chuckled.

"So what are your plans Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Are you staying in Cairns?"

"I'm going to be where ever Bella and Nessie are Car…So you might be stuck with me for a while, unless Bella wants to go somewhere." Edward replied as all eyes focused on me.

"Um…Well…I'd have to think about it." I actually had a million places I would like to visit but nothing specific jumped at me in this moment. I was a little overwhelmed.

"I'd go to Galapagos islands." Jasper piped up.

"Spain." Esme replied.

"Bali." Emmett declared.

"Bali, you've been to Bali a million times Emmett!" I said, surprised at his answer.

"Well I like their food and the surf is awesome on the reefs." He retorted. Of course Emmett would think of his stomach first.

"I want to see the island with the head statues and no trees." Alice piped up startling me as I though she was still on the dance floor.

"You mean Easter island, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that's the one." She laughed.

"Morocco. No Rome." Carlisle stated.

"India." Rose interjected.

I laughed at all the place names being offered up. "I think we have had the whole globe covered by now." I found it classic that we were still discussing places to go.

"Disneyland, I want to go to Disneyland." Nessie bounced between us. I laughed some more. I looked up at Edward; he was smiling but seemed to be distant.

"We'll go to Disneyland one day sweetie." I said as I picked her up. She yawned widely and put her head on my shoulder. I could feel her growing heavy in my arms.

"Edward where is Nessie's room, I think she might need a sleep."

"Come on I'll show you."

He asked everyone else if they had picked out rooms. They had.

"Well if you don't return guys, we'll know who's rocking the boat." Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Rose gave him a supple slap to his backside.

"We _might_ see you later." Edward smirked.

We made our way down to the dinning deck and just around from the main stairs were another set.

"We can take the elevator but I though you might like the stairs at least once."

"Where _is_ the elevator Edward?" I asked as I looked about, I couldn't see anything remotely looking like an elevator.

"You are right beside it." Edward reached to the closest wall and there was a stainless steel panel. He pushed it and sure enough the wall opened and there was a mirrored and teak elevator. I laughed. Edward and his moving walls!

We made our way down the smaller staircase and the wall it ran down was glass and had water flowing behind it. It was lit from the bottom and gave the illusion it was a waterfall. Nessie ran her hand along the glass.

"Wow," was all she said and indeed Wow it was. When we reached the bottom of the stairs it opened up into a large lounge area with a large flat screen and numerous DVD's filling a teak book case. Off to the side of the lounge was a door, Edward went to open it.

"This was the study but I got them to change it into Nessie's room. It was big; a huge double bed was placed in the centre pushed up against the wall with a large oval window on top. Again all cream and plush, huge pillows were placed at the bedhead. Nessie bounded and jumped onto the bed, almost being swallowed up. Wolf followed her. Edward opened some draws and showed her where her clothes were.

"I'll show you where everything else is in the morning hey Nessie."

"It's pretty but can we paint it yellow like giraffe?" She asked.

"You can paint it purple with polka dots if you like Nessie." Edward replied.

"Oh I don't like purple polka dots, just yellow." Nessie stated. Edward laughed.

"Yellow for my princess it is. How about you change into your pyjamas, your bathroom is through here." Edward pushed open some teak panelling, which opened up into a marble tiled bathroom with a claw footed bath and large shower head over the top.

"Oh I like this bathroom, is it mine?"

"Yep it's all your's" Nessie ran up and jumped into Edwards arms.

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart, how about we show you mine and mummy's room." He asked as he places a kiss on the top of her head as he put her down.

We went back through the lounge area and through large double doors. It was magical; it had yet another lounge area with a flat screen facing the bed. Large oval windows flanked the side of the room. The bed was massive, it had to be bigger than a king size. This bed was teak with gold trimmings, the bed spread seamed to have gold threads as it seemed to glisten under the lights. Huge pillows were against the head board. Above the bed was an artful painting of a naked woman reclining on her side, so you could see the sensuous curve of her hip and buttocks, her arm lay across her breast and her head lay on her other arm. I looked closer it seemed familiar, but Edward pulled me across the room into an enclave that opened up onto the ocean. A small deck seemed to float on the water line and I could see the lights of the island sparkle across the water.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say. It was overwhelming. "It's beautiful Edward."

"You haven't seen the bathroom yet." He laughed as he pulled me away from the open deck and into the room again. Across the other side was a door way which opened up into a huge cream marble bathroom. There was a double shower and a huge spa bath surrounded by cushions and padding. To the side was a powder room and through that a massive walk in wardrobe which had clothes hanging, it opened at the other end. I walked through past the clothes and pushed the door on the other side. I realised I was on the other side of the bedroom. I looked back at Edward and Nessie, with Wolf sniffing everything.

"My god Edward, this room is as big as my Apartment."

"Do you like it?" Edward asked apprehensively.

"Do I like it? I feel like I'm in some fairy tale and I'm going to wake up and it's all gone. It's beyond stunning Edward."

With that said Edward pulled me toward him and brought his lips to mine, kissing me forcefully, he pulled back and I wanted more. I dug my nails into his shirt and tried to pull him back.

He laughed lightly. "Are you awake now Mrs Cullen?" I just nodded, as I realised Nessie was right beside me pulling on my shirt.

"This would make a good cubby, Mummy."

"Yes it would sweetie, lets get you to bed and we can play cubby tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good but I have lots of things to do tomorrow." Nessie said as we walked her to her room.

"What's that Ness?" I asked wondering what was going through her mind.

" Well, I have to swim in the big pool and then the little pool up on top, then Daddy has to show me where the driving room is and then he is going to teach me more piano…I want to play in the play room and then in the cubby. I also have to have breakfast, lunch and dinner." She took a deep breath and was about to add more to her list.

"Nessie we have the boat for a long time you don't have to do everything in one day." Edward said to her.

"Really?"

"Yep, we can even go for a boat ride if you want."

"Oh…" Nessie said as started a big yawn.

We walked her to her room and I found a light nighty for her to wear. It was light cotton and had delicate flowers hand sewn around the neckline, it felt smooth under my touch. I took her into her bathroom and ran her a quick shower so she would be nice and clean, ready to jump into her nice new bed.

I towelled her off in a mammoth towel that was twice her size I almost lost her in it as she giggled beneath. We stood in front of the mirror as Edward turned down her bed. I pulled a brush through her locks and we smiled at each other through the reflection of the mirror.

"It's like being a princess Mummy." Nessie said.

"I know." Was all I could say as it truly was an astonishing weekend. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I really like Daddy, even if he didn't have a big boat and a helicopter." Nessie said as she yawned again.

"Me too sweetheart, I really like him too."

I place her in her bed and pulled up the sheet, the evening was warm. Wolf jumped up next to her and snuggled up. I place a kiss on her forehead and said goodnight. Edward did the same. Whispering that he loved her.

"I love you too Daddy." She said as she snuggled with giraffe and Wolf. We lingered by the door and watched her fall asleep. Her chest slowly rising with her breaths.

Hand in hand we made our way to our room. I stopped to linger at the painting above the bed.

"Why does that look so familiar, which artist is it?" I asked waiting for Edward to say someone famous.

"Oh that was painted by a friend of mine, he's not famous but he should be I asked him to paint that for me."

"It's nice, I like it." I said letting my eyes linger a little longer. It wasn't erotic, it was sensuous and it seemed to have a timeless quality.

"It's you Bella." Edward said quietly, "It's you on the day bed in the tent by the pool. You were resting and I took a photograph and had Garrett paint this for me. I hope you don't mind."

"Do you have any more?" I asked a little astonished that he would do something like that.

"Photo's, a few. Paintings, just this one." Edward smiled and I laughed lightly which turned into a blush as I saw the date on the bottom of the painting. He had it painted just after I left New York.

"You're blushing, you shouldn't you are beautiful and this painting has kept me company for quite a while. Actually I'm very attached to it." He laughed as he pulled me toward him. Holding my lower back with one hand and running his other from my cheek, down over my breast with a feather light touch, which sent tingles through my skin.

"I think I'm more attached to you though." He laughed, "Would you like a drink?"

"No actually I can think of something else I might like to do more." I said softly as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Really Bella, maybe I should make you wait for the honeymoon." Edward tried to say with a serious face. This turned into his beautiful smile that made my heart melt, and my pelvis tingle.

"Too late for the honeymoon Edward, could you even wait that long?" I laughed.

"Could you?" He asked, and then we both answered together, "No."

We fell onto the soft bed laughing which turned into a long and passionate kiss, his warms soft lips on mine. Our lips parted and our tongues met, we couldn't get closer as we some how managed to remove our clothes with our lips inter locked.

Edwards hand made its way across my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples as he past them. He ran his hand over my stomach and in between my legs. My pelvis was throbbing with the anticipation of his touch and I could feel myself grow wetter.

He slid a finger and then two as I opened my legs for him to have access. I pushed my pelvis into his hand while I sucked on his lip. I moved my hand down over his chest feeling the softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. I ran my hand down his abdomen and then along his length and felt it twitch; I gently grabbed it and started to move along the length in rhythm with his fingers in me. I moaned at the sensations and tightened my grip on him. He pushed into my hand and his length pushed into my stomach. I wanted him to be inside me. I stopped and pulled way from his hand and moved down so I could take him in my mouth. I took him fully inside my mouth and he groaned and pushed in harder. I sucked as I made my way up to his tip and fondled his tip with my tongue. I ran my fingernails gently along his leg and buttocks as I continued to make my way down and back up. I could feel him getting harder in my mouth and as I stopped and made my way back to his lips he was murmuring "Fuck that felt so good."

He rolled me over and began teasing my nipples with his teeth and tongue, which sent sparks though my body. I was aching for him to be inside me. He made is way down to my stomach and then further down to my pubic area. I was throbbing for his touch by the time his tongue flicked my wet lips. I shuddered when his tongue entered me. He sucked and flicked my clitoris and the sensations were almost too much to handle as he reached his fingers inside me. He moved his mouth away and murmured.

"I want you to cum in my mouth."

I groan and my back ached as he again sucked on me. His tongue flicked as his fingers reached deeper inside me finding that spot. So I could not contain my orgasm any longer. I grabbed at his hair and my eyes flickered closed as I released into his mouth and shuddered, my legs clenching together.

Edward had a huge grin on his face as he kissed his way back to my lips.

"You are beautiful, you know that." He said as he slid his way inside me.

"Oh you have no idea." I mumble incoherently as I feel him filling me up. He feels exquisite as he slides along my wetness. He holds his weight on his hands as he rocks in side me slowly but deeply. I push my pelvis into him and he holds his position, rocking so he is as deep as he can get. It feels divine as he moves out and back in deeper than before. I moan and mutter. "Oh that feels so good." But am not sure it came out at all.

He slows and lifts my legs so they are on his chest. He thrusts into me and it is even deeper than before, I feel my eyes close and get swept up in the sensations of him moving inside me as I rock my hips with his. The wetness, the fullness, the fact that Edward is inside me. His moans of desire. Bring me to the edge.

He slows again and brings my legs down, he hovers over me and pins me to the bed with his hands on my shoulders. He pushes in hard and as I can not move, the sensation is overloaded. I cry out in pleasure as he thrusts in as deep as he can go.

He moves faster and deeper and I feel myself coming to climax again. I can feel myself clench around him as I cum forcefully, my body shaking against his. I feel him grow harder as he finds his release. He continues to move inside me prolonging my orgasm and as he lets himself go. I can feel him filling me up as he shudders against me.

He falls on top of me; he has a light sheen of sweat beading in his skin. I lick his neck and give it a bite, all salty.

"Hmmm you are yummy." I murmur into his ear.

"I think you are Bella." He says as he rolls us over, "I think I can stay like this forever."

I hook my leg over his. "Yes, this forever would be nice."

~O~O~O~

Thanks for Reading.

If you want to look at the super yacht here's the link

http:/www(dot)megayacht-brokers(dot)com/boats/12752_MegaYachtBrokers_78451_1(dot)html

As always, we would love to hear your thoughts and feedback.

Cheers

AMV


	31. Chapter 31

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N:** Mr V sends his appologies, for this being on the late side, Elections, footy grand finals. (He is the President of our local football club!) And its grand finals for all the kiddies who play for our club! Thanks Mr V-from Me. For all your dedication, what can I say, not too many husbands would do this.

LOL

Enjoy

CHAPTER 31

EPOV

I lay there, looking at her face in the faint light of the room, feeling her soft warm skin against mine as her chest moved slightly as she breathed. Her leg wrapped over and around my body. Her eyes were closed as she nestled into me after our lovemaking. I looked at her beautiful face and how content she looked, the slight smile. I felt so content and happy that I was back with Bella, that she loved me and was very happy. It was what I hoped for, but also I understood that of all the potential outcomes of my return and how she would react, that this was only one of the possibilities. But yes the best I could have imagined.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table next to the bed and realised that it was two hours since we had come to the room and put Nessie in her bed. It was dark and I wondered if I should wake Bella and make love to her again, or should we go and see what the others were doing. If they were still up.

She looked so at peace asleep and she felt so wonderful against my body, I thought I could lie with her for an eternity. I closed my eyes and nestled my face into her hair. She stirred as I moved and tightened her leg around my body and pulled me back in closer and gave a faint sigh. We held each other in this position for a number of minutes.

I shut my eyes and thought again about wether we should join the others. However, this felt so perfect and like heaven. I thought about what had happened again, how hectic it had been, how dangerous, and how mentally draining it all had been since arriving. I decided that I was happier here in her arms, and that rejoining them all above could wait. I shut my eyes again and fell asleep in Bella's embrace.

I woke up as Bella moved her leg from my body and pushed herself back into my embrace, her head into my chest. I looked at the glowing digital numbers of the clock and realised that another hour or so had past. I kissed her forehead gently and she moved slightly in response. I squeezed her firm bottom with my hand and she moved in response. I felt myself harden and her body pushed against me, as she responded to the movement of my hardness. I rolled slowly onto her body as her legs parted, I felt myself enter her moist warmness again. We began to slowly move our bodies as I moved inside her as she sighed and whispered "Oh Edward."

We continued slowly moving our bodies against each other as I moved up and down inside her warmth ever so gently. Slowly our bodies moved in increasing rhythm as the sensuality increased and then her body shuddered with a gentle orgasm and I felt the warmth of her wetness flow down my hard sensitive penis. Our bodies kept moving against each other as she shuddered around my now engorged length, which felt like it was about to explode. I bit my lip as I fought hard not to come and Bella's finger nails bit into my back. I could not fight it anymore and as I came inside of her, she moaned with each ejaculation and pushed her whole body harder against me. I looked at her face and her eyes were still shut but her face had a glowing smile.

As my body shivered with each flow of my cumming inside, her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me and her eyes focused on my gaze.

"Oh Edward, oh that feels so good, I thought I was dreaming, am I dreaming?" She asked in faint whisper through her deep breaths.

"Yes Bella, it's a dream," I replied as I kissed her again, "It's our dream, together."

She smiled again and pulled me back in closer.

We lay there for a while and both closed our eyes and drifted back to sleep.

'Yes, no rush, the others can wait' I thought as I fell back to a light sleep. 'We will see them tomorrow anyway,' and allowed myself to be embraced by a very content deep sleep.

The next I knew, I felt some bouncing on the bed and as I opened my eyes, I felt a small weight on my torso; I saw Nessie's beaming little face.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up wake up," she whispered excitedly, "Come on Daddy, we have to have breakfast, then we have to swim in the big pool, the little pool, then we have lots of other things we have to do." She said getting louder and increasingly excited.

I laughed as I saw her face beaming and Wolf up on the bed next to her wagging his tail in increasing excitement with her. Bella stirred next to me, rolling over and rubbing her eyes with her hand as she opened them and smiled.

"Okay Nessie, yes give me and Mummy a minute to wake up and get dressed." I said as Nessie jumped off the bed. I noticed she was fully dressed in one of the cute outfits that had been hanging in the wardrobe in her room. Wolf jumped off after her and was wagging in such a frenzy around her he was nearly falling over.

"Oh Nessie!" Bella said rolling over and putting her arm around me, "You're a pest, what time is it?"

"Its six o'clock Mummy! wake up we have so much to do!" Nessie said seriously.

"Oh my God, Nessie, SIX, cant mummy sleep in." Bella said tiredly.

"No! Daddy has to also show me how to drive the boat, play cubbies, and teach me piano and and…." She said excitedly.

"Yes Nessie, we will, after breakfast, maybe we can leave Mummy here to sleep a bit more?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but Mummy is a lazy bones and she should have breakfast soon and catch up to us."

"No one could catch you and Wolf, you little balls of energy." I joked as Nessie ran out the bedroom door with Wolf and into her room.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said sleepily as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I gave her a kiss back in response as I moved out of the bed.

"Yes you better catch up, don't leave it too late. I will miss you to much." I said as I grabbed a bathrobe and headed into the bathroom to get ready. Bella rolled over and was soon back asleep. It had all finally caught up to her. As I looked back from the bathroom and Bella was angelic lying amongst the cloud like white sheets.

After a shower, I was soon pulling on some clothes as Nessie and Wolf came back in the room looking as excited as before.

"Yay Daddy your ready!" She said loudly as I put my finger to my lips,

"Shhsssh don't wake Mummy." I replied quietly as I pulled a T-shirt over my head.

Soon we were all in the lift and heading up to the upper decks. As the lift doors opened, Nessie grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind her as she led me to the Dining area. Tina was there in a tight black mini skirt and a virtually see through white silk shirt which clung to a half cup white lace bra that pushed her cleavage against its fabric. She was busily cleaning the table of debris's of the night before. A number wine and champagne bottles and glasses scattered over the table. The other smaller tables, already re set with new linen clothes, cutlery, plates and glasses, jugs of water and juice for breakfast.

She turned towards us as we came across the deck.

"Morning," she said smiling brightly, "You two are up early, I haven't finished cleaning the mess up."

"Yes, not a problem," I replied, "Looks like they had quite a time last night."

"Sure did, I don't know what time they finished but they were still at it when I went to bed at midnight." Tina said, grabbing the last bottles off the table and putting them on a rubbish covered trolley.

"I'll just get rid if this and come back with some things for breakfast and take your orders, you can have this table." She said pointing to the table at the edge of the deck near the rails, giving me another smile and then pushing the loaded trolley off.

Nessie still holding my hand, pulled me towards the table, we sat down, and I started pouring the carafe of chilled Orange juice into one small glass for Nessie, then a larger glass for myself. Wolf ran to the edge of the deck, he was wagging his tail as he looked over the edge, down to the ocean lapping against the boat.

"I hope Wolf doesn't jump off." I said winking to Nessie as I put the glass of juice on the table in front of her.

"Oh he's not that silly, and he is really good swimmer anyway." Nessie said matter of factly and then took a sip of her juice and then started touching and moving the cutlery in front of her around.

Soon Tina was back bringing a large jug with drips of moisture of cold milk for the table. I noted her cleavage was pushing up through the open buttons of her blouse. I am sure that a few had previously been done up.

'Christ, maybe its just my imagination, if Bella was here and saw that, the way Tina was swinging her hips as she approached and smiled I would have a cat fight on my hands' I thought.

She brushed my arm as she leant over the table and placed the milk on the table.

"Okay Nessie, do you want cereal, eggs, anything at all, you name it, I'm sure we can get it." Tina said as she stood next to me, her upper hip and waist touching my shoulder.

'Jesus am I imagining this, am I paranoid because of Bella's warning, or is she just one of those people who have no idea about body space.' I thought as Nessie "Ummed and Ahh'd" as she thought about what to have for breakfast. Then a big smile came over her face as she obviously decided.

"Pancakes! With honey and Ice cream!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, sure Nessie, and you Edward, what would you like?" Tina asked in a sultry voice. I was getting nervous of this body language and her tone of voice that I could not think.

"Make that two" I said quickly, "Oh and a strong coffee, make that a Turkish double espresso."

"Is that like a Turkish Delight?" Nessie asked seriously.

"Yes but for big people" I laughed, "No Nessie it's a coffee from Turkey." I added not wanting to lie to her it was a chocolate treat. She frowned and looks puzzled.

"How do you get coffee from turkey?" She asked questioningly. I could not help myself and laughed loudly. Tina did also as she walked away saying "How cute."

"No Ness, not the bird, there is a country called Turkey," I informed her and she started laughing.

"A country named after a bird, is it full of Turkeys?" she replied.

"Maybe, but no I don't think it's named after that." I said as I thought, 'wow I heard kids were full of thousands of questions, it 6.30 and her mind was obviously already going at a hundred miles an hour' I thought to myself.

Nessie was moving her cutlery around and seemed to making space in anticipation of her pancakes arriving, she then sipped her juice again and looked at Wolf who was walking around sniffing the railings and potted palm trees that were spaced around the area.

"Wolf probably would want some breakfast too," Nessie said to me smiling.

"Yes, we can get him something special too." I said, as Tina walked back into the dining room from the kitchen and service room, carrying a coffee.

"Here you are Edward, extra strong to get the blood flowing." She said smiling placing the coffee on the table.

"Thanks, Tina, could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything Edward." She said with a giggle and a wink. What is with this girl, I thought to myself, she is insatiable.

"Can I have four little lamb cutlets as well, in a bowl for Wolf?" I asked. She seemed disappointed with the request.

"Oh okay." She said and looked at Wolf, who had come over hearing his name. He seemed to know something for him was being discussed and was wagging his tail and seemed to have a smile. Tina turned and walked back to the kitchen slowly, moving her hips and her slender arse with that seductive swing of hers.

"Wolf loves lamb chops Daddy, he loves the little bones. Mummy calls them meat on sticks, Like Doggies Ice creams!" She said happily looking at Wolf. He was wagging harder as if he knew what we were talking about.

Soon Tina was coming back with a silver tray, and on it two plates with four crêpes each, a couple of scoops of Ice cream on top with lines of honey decorating the top forming smiley faces. She started placing the plates in front of Nessie and myself and again seemed to brush her breast across my arm when putting my plate in front of me.

"There you go, with the compliments of the Chef, they do look yummy," she said to Nessie, who smiled back and said "Thanks."

"Anything else Edward?" She asked as she moved back from the table.

"No that's great, thanks," I said. She turned again and headed back. I looked at Nessie who was looking at the pancakes and the honey smiley face and the scoops of ice cream placed as eyes.

"Thanks Daddy." She said, as the rising morning sun rays started streaming into the dining room. The ocean sparkling to the horizon, where a spectacular sunrise of orange, yellows and pink glowed from the large sun. Nessie started to try to cut the pancakes with her knife awkwardly.

"Here, let me help you with that Darling." I said, moving her plate across and taking my knife and fork and cutting the pancakes into segments.

"Don't hurt the pancake mans eyes Daddy." Nessie said with a giggle.

We ate our pancakes, and Nessie was defiantly hungry as she tucked into hers. It also had made her quiet as she concentrated on mixing the pancakes with the scoops of ice cream and honey.

Tina returned with a bowl with the lamb chops neatly stacked in them. It even had a small garnish of parsley. Alistair the chef obviously was a perfectionist even for a serving for a dog.

Wolf smelling the cooked lamb ran up and started bouncing around wagging his tail at Tina's legs.

"He is very hungry." She laughed as she bent down and placed the bowl near the railing. She turned to start saying something to me, the suns rays making her blouse even more transparent and I noticed that her Bra was now gone and her breasts and nipples, perfectly formed were now totally visible against the thin fabric.

"That's all Tina, many thanks," I said cutting her off nervously. This girl was dangerous, maybe that was just her way, but if Bella had seen this behaviour, that would be dangerous, I mused. Again, she seemed disappointed in my non-reaction and cutting short any conversation she may have wanted to start off.

"Okay, you know where I am if you want me." She said in a dulcet tone.

"Thanks Tina these are very yummy," said Nessie as Tina smiled at Nessie and headed back to the kitchen.

"Now don't guts too much Nessie, you don't want to have a sore tummy if we have so much to do." I said to Nessie who nodded, as her mouth was full again with pancakes and ice cream.

I sipped the coffee, it was nice and strong with the robust exotic taste that only Turkish coffee done the traditional way could taste. I shut my eyes as I took another mouthful.

"Is your Turkey yummy Daddy?" Nessie asked laughing at her own little joke about Turkeys.

"Yes, just what Daddy needed." I said looking at my beautiful girl who glowed in the sunlight. I wished Bella were here with us. However, after the few days and events since we reunited I knew she needed a good sleep.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the dining room and across to our table. The bright sunlight made Carlisle give a moan as he covered his eyes.

"My god that hurts," he said as he covered his eyes. "Damn it, left my sunglasses in my room." He continued as he reached the table. Esme laughed.

"Don't worry about him Edward, I warned him to stop drinking last night as he has shocking hangovers." She said giving him a little push on the shoulder.

"Oh don't do that Esme I'll fall over." He said as he took a seat on the other side of the table with his back to the ocean and the sunrise. "Oh that's better," he said grabbing the water carafe and filling his glass. Esme followed suit.

"So looks and sounds like you guys did party on a bit last night," I said laughing looking at how pale they both looked and their red glazed eyes.

"Yes, I'm getting too old for this!" Carlisle said as he drank the rest of his glass. "God my brain must be as hydrated as a raisin currant." He finished as we all laughed.

"I Think you should have a good breakfast Car, a strong coffee and go laze in the shade by the pool for the day." I said, "try some of my Turkish coffee, that will get the blood flowing." I said offering him a sip. He raised his hand.

"Thanks but I think I will order a jug of that." he replied.

Tina had come back out obviously aware that they had arrived at the deck. I noted she had her bra back on and her buttons done back up. She took their orders and headed back.

"Those pancakes look yummy." Esme said to Nessie whose mouth was very full again, her face had traces of ice cream and honey round her lips. She nodded smiling.

"Daddy is drinking Turkeys," She eventually smiled after swallowing her mouthful, "and Wolf has meat on sticks." She said pointing at Wolf who, had by now, eaten all the meat off and was gnawing a bone in his mouth. It was rotating in and out of his mouth as if he had a lollypop.

Soon Carlisle and Esme had their breakfast and coffee's and we all chatted about what a beautiful day it was. Although Carlisle said, he would prefer if it were overcast as the brightness of the tropical sun was still hurting his eyes and head. They told us what had happened after we had retired to our room. They drank, danced on the nightclub disco floor whilst Dave and Emmett swapped roles as DJ's, cranking up the music and how that continued well past midnight. They had no idea of what time they left "the young ones" still partying to crash out themselves.

"Well I suppose we can't expect them to be up and about for a while." I said. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay Nessie, suppose we should start crossing off some of your 'list of things to do' today." I said, we can't go swimming yet as you have a full tummy, so how about I show you the Bridge and how to drive this boat."

"Oh yes Daddy. Yes." She said excitedly, starting to wipe her mouth off on the sleeve of her shirt. I passed her a napkin and indicated she should use that instead.

"Okay I will leave you oldies here to recover, we will be back by the pool after the Bridge, say in half an hour or so." I said, standing up and helping Nessie off her chair. They nodded in agreement and some colour was returning to Carlisle's face after a bit to eat, and the coffee had started work its magic. Tina was back at the table picking up our plates and glasses and putting them on a tray. I avoided any eye contact and took Nessie by the hand and we moved back across the dining room towards the lift. Wolf seemed torn between wether to follow or stay with his bowl of small half gnawed bones. Soon he was behind us as he made the decision what was more important, Nessie or the lamb bones.

After navigating our way to the Bridge, I helped her up onto one of the big leather chairs for the Captain and the ship's Navigator and Engineer.

"Wow Daddy we are right up high in the sky." She said looking out the large roof to floor window, which wrapped the round the length of the super yachts bridge and down to the front deck to the bow below. She was wide eyed looking at all the computer screens and the buttons.

"I still think it should have a big steering wheel." She said sounding disappointed.

"Yes I agree Nessie; I will get them to put one in here just for you." I replied and she smiled. It made my heart melt.

I explained what the screens and buttons did and she listened intently. I told her that we would take it for a sail; a drive, later and she could come back up and see how it all works. Then we headed back to the lift and headed down.

"Let's go and see if Mummy is awake." I said.

We soon were entering the master suite and Bella was up and dressed, brushing her hair in the mirror. She looked gorgeous and I realised how much I had missed her being with us. Nessie jumped on the bed with Wolf quickly up behind her. I walked up, put my arms around Bella from behind, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Looking as sexy as ever Bella." I said in her ear. She lent back into my arms and I ran my lips gently down the outside of her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Edward, I was just coming to look for you two and see what you have been up to," she said sweetly, responding to my touch by arching her back and neck, pushing back into me.

"Well, we had breakfast and then up to the Bridge to cross one thing off Nessie's list, it's a glorious day." I said. "Oh Carlisle and Esme are up but looks like they all partied on last night, so all are a bit hungover again… The others are not about and _it's all quiet on the decks_." I said in a captains type voice at the end of the sentence.

"Oh I missed breakfast!" She replied, "So what's next on your mission _Captain_?"

"Well I was thinking a swim in the big pool, and don't worry I can get you some breakfast down near the pool so you can catch up." I replied.

"Yay! The pool!" Nessie said happily, as she rolled on the bed wrestling Wolf.

"Yep get your swimmers girls." I said letting go of Bella and going to the wardrobe to garb a pair of board shorts.

Soon we were at the poolside. Bella and Nessie had changed. Nessie looked so cute in her little bikini and Bella, I wished no one was here so she could swim naked with me. However, I was in my board shorts and I dived into the cool refreshing water of the pool. Bella and Nessie followed shortly after, with Nessie diving into the pool into my arms laughing. Then we swam around and started throwing Nessie between myself and Bella as Wolf run along the side of the pool.

Carlisle and Esme then came across the deck, to the side of the pool.

"Come on in, it's beautiful and cool." I yelled out to them as Nessie hung with her arms round my neck on my shoulders.

"Nah, my head is throbbing like I've been hit by a depth charge, I'll probably sink and drown." Carlisle moaned. "I think will lie down over there in the shade and digest my breakfast, it's having problems down below." He said heading off to a banana lounge on the shady open side of the boat. Esme followed and joined him as we laughed at him yet again suffering from a hangover.

"Bella, do you want something to eat now, I can order it and get it down here if you want," I said and she nodded yes in reply. "What do you want?"

"We had yummy pancakes and ice cream Mummy." Nessie said matter of factly and very happy.

"Oh that sounds yummy, but I think just some poached eggs on toast, some yogurt and coffee will do me." Bella said.

I took Nessie off my shoulders and passed her across the water to Bella and then pulled myself up the side of the pool and walked over to an air phone near the lounges and tables by the pool.

Alistair answered the phone, took the order, and said he would bring it down as Tina had taken a break until the others surfaced. I told him if he saw the others to tell them we were at the pool and they could join us.

I then dived back into the pool, swam over to Bella and Nessie, and wrapped myself around Bella in the cool water. All intertwined we floated in the pool pushing ourselves off from the sides and the bottom of the pool.

Alistair eventually entered the pool area with tray and Bella's breakfast, plus another jug of orange juice and another of water with a lot of ice in it. The day was warming up as the tropical sun rose higher over the yacht. Bella swam to the side of the pool and went over to a table near Carlisle and Esme, Her body shimmering with the water and her bikini highlighting her curves and her tight firm arse. I watched her as she walked across and every move of her body made me think of how sexy she was.

"Ahh this is just what I needed, thanks very much." She said.

"Alistair this is Bella, Bella, Alistair the best chef on the seven seas." I said loudly to them.

Bella thanks Alistair again, sat down, and started to sip the coffee and eat.

"Let's go join Mummy." I said to Nessie, she nodded, and I held her up and over the side of the pool and followed her over to sit with Bella. Carlisle and Esme were sitting there looking a bit better and were pouring themselves glasses of orange juice.

"Now guys," I started "I was thinking about what we can do today."

"Christ Edward, you never stop, I just want to lie here and recover from all this excess drinking and eating and sleep deprivation." Carlisle interjected.

"Yes I know, and you can do that, you don't have to move a muscle, now let me finish and stop moaning." I laughed. "Now I was thinking, I haven't really sailed this Yacht over here and I thought we could just take it for a bit of cruise out to the reef, up and down the coast, whatever, Nessie and I can play in the Bridge, and elsewhere, and back here," I continued.

"Everyone can laze about, look about and recover. Then we can do whatever anybody else wants." Then looking at Bella. "Bella we can then get your stuff and you can move to the Island or the boat, wherever if you and Nessie want?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whilst you have breakfast Bella, I'll go and see the captain and let him know and he can crank this thing up and off we sail, okay?" I asked. They all replied in unison,

"Okay."

I got up and headed off the lower deck to head to look for the Captain, grabbing a towel and drying myself a bit, before tossing it into a cane wicker laundry basket near the change rooms. Walking into the ships corridors, still damp from the pool in my board shorts, I felt the cool chill of the air-conditioning on my skin. I headed back toward the bridge and the captains room. As I walked feeling the damp of the board shorts against my body, I felt a strange feeling of someone watching me, following me. I trusted my feelings, my instinct and occasionally looked back behind me. However, nothing was visible except the wet outlines of my feet and some drip watermarks.

'Funny' I thought 'must be getting paranoid as I kept moving along the corridor and then up the stairs to the next level. I felt the strange sensation and thought I heard a noise of someone moving in the distance. I looked about again before heading up another flight of stairs.

Soon I was at the Captains cabin door and knocked on the door. Liam, my Captain soon opened the door.

"Howdy Edward, been for a swim I gather." Captain Liam said happy to see me.

"Yep Liam, how's it going, thanks for sailing this thing over here to Australia, all looks good?" I enquired.

"Yes it's a great yacht and was a smooth sail, great weather, not a problem, good to see you Edward, come in." He said, beckoning me to enter the Cabin. Entering the cabin, I could see that as usual, Liam had the cabin in immaculate and orderly condition. He was definitely a man of order. Obviously formed in his many years in the US Navy as a Captain of a Frigate until he left the Navy to Captain super yachts for people who wanted a man of his knowledge and loyalty.

"Yes good to see you Liam, and great job, now I just wanted to check if it's okay if you take us for a little cruise today out the reef and back, along the coast?" I asked.

"Yes sure, no problem. It needs a bit of a run and the crew would love it, gets a bit boring sitting at the marina for a few weeks, and of course would love to see more of the reef myself." Liam replied smiling.

"Okay great, whenever you want, just get moving and I'll come and join you on the bridge," I paused, "with my Daughter and Bella."

"Great would love to finally meet them." He nodded. I shook his hand, thanked him, and headed back along the corridors and down the stairs. Half way I decided I better check on Dave and let him know what was going on. About time, he got out of bed.

I again felt the strange sensation I had before. Ignoring it, I headed towards Dave's guest room. I knocked on the door.

"Dave, its Edward, wake up mate!" I said as I knocked on the door. I heard nothing and no response. I turned the door handle and it was not locked, so I opened it and saw the large guest room with the large bed a mess and no Dave in sight. The bathroom door was open and empty as well.

'Damn where is he,' I thought to myself as I walked across the room and looked about, out the window and looked at the ocean. I felt the throb of the yachts large engines starting up silently through the floor. I then heard the door shut behind me and I quickly turned around.

Tina was standing there smiling. She had a towel around herself.

"Oh, Hello Edward." She said in a sexual voice as she dropped the towel to the floor. She stood there naked before me, her body supple and lithe, her pert breasts shapely and her nipples erect. I was shocked at first into silence as she took a few steps towards me. I looked her body up and down and then looked into her eyes. It was obvious what she wanted. I could not believe it, she was good looking but I had no interest in what she wanted. I held my hand up in a stop signal.

"No Tina, stop, Where's Dave?" I asked, my voice betraying my nervousness of the situation.

She stopped and stood there for a moment, swaying her body in a sensual sexual way. She then moved her hands down her hair and then down her body touching her breasts and nipples.

"Oh Dave, he's gone for a walk and maybe to get something to eat, I'm just waiting here." She purred. I paused, walking towards her, I shook my head indicating No or No interest.

"Okay good, stay here, I've got to talk to him about a few things, I'm going to find him, and if you see him tell him I'm looking for him, okay?" I said trying to move my voice to a normal but business like tone.

"Sure, but you sure you don't want to stay here and wait for him?" She asked moving her body towards me as her eyes moved down my naked upper damp torso down to my waist.

"Very sure Tina, you take it easy," I said moving around her and quickly to the door, exiting, and shutting it hard behind me. I strode quickly along the corridor and realised my heart was beating faster and I was short of breath.

'My god what is with that fucking girl,' I thought to myself 'she is one dangerous bitch!'

I walked at a quick purposeful pace along the corridors and down the stairs to the dining room. As I crossed the dining room, Dave was sitting there with a big English breakfast and large Bloody Mary in his hand he was taking big drink from. Alistair said hello as I passed, he was returning to the kitchen.

"Dave, mate, shit I need to talk to you." I said as I gathered my breath.

"What's wrong Edward, you look like you have seen a ghost!" Dave said as he took a mouthful of a large fork crammed with sausage, eggs and a hash brown.

"Close mate, shit how you can eat those fucking English sausages for breakfast! You're going to clog all your arteries and have a heart attack." I said as I calmed down looking at his elfish smile.

"Best hangover stuff mate, some grease and fat, sorts out a hard night on the piss pretty quick." Dave said with his mouth full. "Plus a few bloody mary's and you're back to your fighting best." he laughed.

"Yeah maybe for the English, Christ no wonder you guys are famous for shit food." I said laughing. Then getting back to being serious, "We got to talk, out of ear shot."

"Okay boss, ruin my culinary delight." He said standing up.

I walked back out of the dining room and down the stairs to the ships deck and along the rails with Dave hurrying behind catching up. I stopped when we had moved out onto the front of the deck.

"So what's the problem Edward?" Dave asked as he stopped in front of me.

"The problem mate is this fucking Tina, what the _fuck_ is her problem, what the _fuck_ is she up to?" I asked firmly.

"What do you mean? Why?" Dave asked innocently.

"Mate she has been coming onto me all morning whilst you've been getting your beauty sleep, and fucking following me around and just now tried to corner me naked." I replied.

"Oh fuck! Shit Edward, she's just bloody nympho mate, she's harmless." Dave said bemused.

"Harmless Dave, shit if Bella see's her doing shit like she has been this morning or gets a idea she will kill me , or her." I said sternly "I didn't come all this way for some girl to fuck it all up."

"Yeah I know, look she just loves fucking, I didn't know she would do that shit, she did ask me if I was into threesomes, she did ask if she could fuck you as well. Christ I just laughed and just kept fucking her myself, she goes all night mate, that's why I needed such a big breakfast, I was starving after last night, I could have eaten a fucking whale." Dave laughed.

"Look its no laughing matter if it costs me Bella," I said, barely concealing my smile of Dave's explanation of how he saw it all. "So Dave what are we going to do? Do you love her or something?"

"Shit Edward, no way, I was just fucking her, getting my Yaya's out," he paused. "Ha I was doing it for you to stop her wondering about fucking Aro and Mike…" He paused again and continued "and she is one hell of a fuck, but no way would I love a bimbo like that. Trust me that's all she wants, but yep it's a problem." He then looked out over the rails and to sea.

"Mmm, yes, what to do?" He pondered aloud as he looked out to sea.

"Well if you don't take care of the bitch Dave, I think you've had your fun, now get rid of her, before Bella does." I said firmly again.

"Yep she's good at shooting Bunnies hey. And Tina is one fucking bunny!" He laughed again making it hard for me to continue being serious. I could not help but laugh.

"Okay get rid of her, and quick," I said.

"She's Gone Edward, don't worry she's gone."

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading and sticking with us.

As always would love to read your thoughts of the chapter.

Cheers

AMV


	32. Chapter 32

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **Mr V apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. SORRY.

As Always, we would love to hear/read your thoughts.

PS: OysterBay Sav Blanc has been my friend while editing this! LOL

Sorry in advance for all typos/spelling and gramatical mistakes!

AMV

CHAPTER 31

EPOV

I entered the pool area; Bella was in the pool with Nessie on her shoulders with Emmett opposite, he had Rose on his shoulder but obviously with his legs bent, and his body lowered so that they were nearly the same height. A water fight was in progress as Nessie and Rose splashed water at each other. Carlisle and Esme were at the opposite end of the pool sitting at the waters edge with their legs in the water. They both looked a little perkier and had large glasses dark red of a Bloody Mary. They twirled their celery sticks in unison of their legs moving slightly in the clear pool water.

I looked out the open sides of the yacht around the pool and could see it was now starting to slowly move away from the Island and turn to head out towards the sea on its way to the distant reef. I looked back as everyone was laughing as Nessie's little hands tried to scoop and splash water at Emmett and Rose. They were letting her win and feigning drowning and hard hits as the petite splashes of water hit their faces and bodies. As I walked to the pool, my return caught their eyes.

"Yay Daddy's back." Nessie squealed as I stood at the edge of the pool, "Come quick Daddy we are Pirate ships and I'm sinking Rose's boat...Em," she continued and started splashing water again at them.

I dove into the cool water, stroked my way under water until I came to Bella's legs and as I stroked her legs, and I touched her silky bottom and the fabric of her small scanty bikini as I resurfaced next to her. As I surfaced, I cupped my hands and splashed large hunks of water into Emmett's face.

"Fire!" I yelled as the water shot in streams across to Emmet and Rose. Rose dived off Emmett's shoulders.

"Agghhh I'm hit, were sinking." Rose shouted before she hit the water. Emmett free of Rose on his shoulders dived at me and pushed me under the water. We continued to wrestle under the water until I surfaced and Bella with Nessie on her shoulders and Rose nearby laughing hard and splashing water in all directions.

After a minute or so, the splashing stopped and I swam back to Bella and Nessie and gave them a wet hug together.

"The Yacht is sailing, we need to get the sides up so we can sail." I said getting my breath back.

"It's not a yacht Daddy it's your Pirate ship and you're Captain Jack," Nessie said turning around and looking out to see if the, boat was moving.

"Okay the Pirate ship is off to look for treasure lost on the reef in a sunken ship," I said lifting her form Bella's shoulders. "And you're my first mate!"

"Yay!" Nessie yelled.

We all then calmed down and floated around the pool with Nessie now on my back and Bella by my side. Emmett and Rose kissed and floated entwined near us and slowly to the side of the pool. Carlisle and Esme walked to the side of the deck, watched the yacht pull away from the Island, and looked out to sea arm in arm sipping their drinks and taking a crunchy bite of the celery sticks.

The staff pulled the furniture in and the sides of the boat started to fold back into place. The motor launch/speedboat was moored and tied securely into the main pool as the back of the boat lifted up.

Soon we were all out on an upper deck with Carlisle and Esme looking over the side of the boat and out to sea. The white water of waves flowing out across the sparkling surface of the ocean as the boats sleek hull cut through the water. I then took Bella, Nessie and the others up to the bridge to see Captain Liam in action. The Yacht by now was doing close to its maximum speed of 16 knots as the engine hummed quietly below. The sea was smooth, it sliced through the ocean, and we could see on the horizon the outlines of the great barrier reefs sandy white atolls.

I held Bella round the waist as she leant against me, my hand moved up and down her slender waist and hips. Her skin smooth as silk to my touch, still slightly damp from our swim, occasionally I could feel her skin form Goosebumps to my touch. I looked at her looking out from the bridge to the horizon, kissed her on the neck, and said I loved her softly in her ear.

Nessie had made friends with Captain Liam and was sitting in the high leather chair next to him watching every move he made and then at all the screens and consoles of buttons and lights. Her eyes wide open and excitedly asking a good quota of her thousand questions a day.

"What's that?" She asked to the captain pointing ahead.

"That's Upolo cay," Liam replied pointing at the white sands of the atoll ahead "and next to that is Oyster reef, we will be rounding them and heading out further to sea to Arlington and Michaelmas reefs," he continued and reached next to him. "Here Nessie have these binoculars and have a look."

As Nessie held the binoculars up and scanned the sandy island ahead, Jasper and Alice entered the bridge.

"Hi guys wondered where you all were, we've been searching everywhere, and this damn boat is huge!" Alice exclaimed as Bella moved from my arms to give Alice a hug and a kiss.

"Well, when you don't get out of bed we could be anywhere." I replied.

"Yes, we were wondering where we were going, when we realised the boat was actually moving." Jasper laughed lightly.

"Out and about giving it a run and seeing the local reefs," I added. "Okay the Captains going to have to move this through some tricky reefs here so I think we should all go back and get ready for some diving and a maybe a few margaritas to start the day."

Every one nodded and started moving, except Nessie who was still perched on her chair next to Captain Liam and looking through the binoculars that looked huge on her.

"You coming Nessie or do you want to help the Captain sail the boat through the reef?" Bella asked.

"I'm coming Mummy, Thankyou Captain Liam, I love being up here, can I come back later?" she asked.

"You sure can Nessie you are a great help." Liam replied smiling.

"Liam, pick a good spot to anchor near Michaelmas and we will have a dive and lunch and relax, so can you and the crew." I instructed.

"Not a problem Edward, I've been told of a real top spot." Liam said tipping the brim of his captain's hat with his fingers in a relaxed salute.

Soon we were all back in the dining room, Dave was down there talking to Alistair. Alistair was setting up a buffet on some long tables against a wall. Bowls of all varieties of fruit, large glass carafes of juices and chilled water, large glass bowls with ice, were filled with prawns, Balmain bugs, lobsters and crabs filled half the table. The rest of the table was awaiting no doubt other treats.

"Yum, I don't know about going for a dive with all that awesome food," Emmett said eyeing the array of food displayed.

"It will be here when we get back you pig Emmett." I replied, turning to Alistair and Dave, "Were going for a quick dive before we eat that, looks great Alistair, as usual, but can we grab a round of margaritas to get the blood flowing before we go?" I asked.

"Yep no problems, I will get Damien onto it." He replied referring to the barman.

"How are you Dave? You coming or you sorting stuff out?" I asked with wink so he knew I was referring to the Tina problem.

"No, I'm going to take Tina back to the mainland in the chopper and will be back in time to scoff a lot of Lobbies." Dave replied.

"Any excuse to use that bloody chopper." I replied.

"Yep, its awesome, one day either you're going to give it to me as a present, or I'm stealing it," Dave said laughing. Bella who was pouring Nessie an apple juice had overheard.

"Why is Tina going back?" asked Bella.

"I didn't know you cared." I quipped.

"I don't," she answered with her obvious disdain for Tina showing.

"Why now?" she asked. _Now I know where Nessie gets her one thousand questions a day_, I mused. Before I could answer, Dave interrupted.

"She gets seasick, so I'm taking her back to clean up the Island, and then I'll be getting rid of her." Dave answered with a wicked smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that Dave?" Bella asked, with more meaning behind her words.

"Well, I have had my fun if you know what I mean, but she isn't exactly Einstein and she's giving me the shits," he answered matter of factly. "So I'll catch you guys up later, anything you guys need?"

"Nope, take care mate, don't crash that toy of yours, and yes it's yours, it's a present." I answered shaking his hand. "You deserve it, one rule though, whilst you are with us you have to take us were ever we want." I added.

"A pleasure, and thanks, now all I need is a smart sexy chick like Bella to go with it." Dave laughed, then grabbed me and gave me a big man hug slapping my back. Releasing me, he strode off.

"Okay everyone, have a quick snack, then go get whatever you need and meet down by the motor launch and by then we will be near the reef and have a quick dive before a big lunch." I instructed them all.

"Then a siesta." Chirped up Carlisle.

"Yes then grandpa and grandma naps." I joked.

"I'm not a grandpa, watch it Edward." Carlisle warned.

"You sort of are, since Nessie is my daughter." I laughed.

"I never thought of that." Carlisle said.

"Oh that's great, I didn't either, and I love the idea of being Nessie's grandma." Esme was smiling.

"Yes Nessie will love it too, wont you Nessie, Esme is now another Grandma for you." Bella smiled as she gave Nessie a hug.

"Yay, Esme is my grandma now, and Carlisle my Poppa." Nessie said happily, bouncing in front of them.

"Yep he sure is." I replied to Nessie and turning to Carlisle.

"HEY POPS" I crooned, as everyone broke up in laughter. Esme picked Nessie up and gave her a big kiss. Carlisle rolled his eyes as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all said, "POPS" loudly laughing. He was not going to live this down.

"And to think I helped you in all this, now I feel damn old." Carlisle replied as the waiter, Damien, walked across with a tray of large margaritas glasses already encrusted in salt and a large pitcher of iced margaritas.

"Sure Poppy can handle that Edward? Maybe we should get him a sherry?" Emmett asked as he laughed.

"He could be Popeye the Sailor man." Nessie piped up, and everyone roared with laughter. The sides of my face were starting to hurt from laughing, as we all took our drinks and clinked our glasses to the toast.

"Here's to Popeye the Sailor man and Olive Oil!" Emmett exclaimed to the tink of glasses.

After everyone finished their drinks and snacked on some spring rolls, samosa's, wontons and other treats with dips that Alistair had bought out, and had added to the table next to the seafood, everyone headed off to get ready. Bella, Nessie, Wolf and I also headed to our room to get changed and grab some things.

"Bella?" I enquired, as we were changing clothes, "I just have to see Dave before he heads off, I'll join you and Nessie at the motor launch, and it won't take long…Okay?"

She nodded in agreement and I strode of purposefully to the upper chopper pad. Dave was by the chopper talking to one of the crew that was helping him in last minute preparations to take off. The chopper rotor blades hummed overhead. The deck and pad area was gusty, as its large blades swung over Dave's head. I could see Tina in the choppers front passenger seat, she gave me a wave.

"Dave, got a minute?" I yelled at him, indicating we should move back towards the less noisy area, away from the chopper. He followed me over and when in a bit more sheltered area of the deck asked,

"So what are you doing with her?"

"Thought I'd take her back to the Island and have a talk, let her know hassling you is out of order as you're with Bella, if she doesn't react properly, I'll give her, her marching orders." Dave replied.

"Look Dave I don't know if her being around on the Island even with that understanding is going to work, I thought you said she was gone, mate she has to go." I said firmly.

"Yeah I know, so she will get her marching orders and she won't be here by the time you get back to the Island okay." Dave said sounding a bit sad.

"You don't sound to keen on that?" I questioned.

"Well she is a pretty awesome fuck, and I haven't had too many since working with you, that's all, I'll miss that. Not her, she is a bimbo, so if you think I'm falling for her forget that, I'm not that stupid!" Dave finished.

"Yeah, look Dave, the New York days are over and you can spend a lot more time doing your own thing from here on, and I'm sure you can find another women, one with a brain, you're not exactly unattractive." I laughed.

"Thanks mate, yeah I know, actually I am worried she may cause trouble even if I take the nice guy break-up approach," he paused, "So I'm sort of thinking how I can get rid of her for good, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's my worry, do what you have to do." I said tapping him on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I got a few ideas, but I've never got rid of a woman before…Arsehole blokes, I have no problems, women well that's a different story." He said solemnly with deep thought on his brow.

"Yeah, know what you mean, no crocodiles right?" I asked, joking to break the tension and worry that Dave had on his face.

"Ok, no crocs, what about sharks?" Dave laughed coming back to his old self. I laughed as I thought of how Dave had obviously a number of cunning plans in mind.

"Look mate if you want just pay the bimbo off. Just give her a one way ticket to where ever she wants on the planet." I said, "That way you don't have the blood of a woman on your hands to worry about, but make sure she knows it's over. She better not come fucking back, or I'll do it, and then you wont have broken your, 'No women, No Cry' ethic." I said laughing at the Bob Marley classic reference that just popped into my head.

Dave broke up in laughter, and slapped me on the back again.

"You or Bella, she sure has a females sense of a competitor or rival when it comes to you Edward, the claws come straight out at any reference or sighting of Tina." Dave replied.

"You bet! Christ I think she would kill me if I touched Tina… Now its your call, you're my best mate and friend so whatever you do, I'm right behind you, but even if Bella wasn't her I think Tina's a fucking danger to everything, still don't trust the bitch." I said.

"Yep me neither, you're right. She is up to something all right; hence do not want to be too quick on this. I have to see if my gut feeling is right… See what she actually is really up too," he paused. "I may have to sacrifice myself, and fuck it out of her!" He laughed.

"That's an idea Dave, Fuck her to death." I said, breaking up.

"Shit, I think that's impossible, but may give it a go." Dave said and turned and looked at the chopper, "Okay better get the show on the road, I'll see you later."

"Yep see you later, or as the Australians say, Seeya Disarvo!" I said trying my best Australian 'ocker' accent. I stood there and watched Dave cross the pad and then crank up the engines of the chopper and then lift it off the pad and swing it away from the Yacht, and headed back to the mainland.

Walking over to then edge of the heli pad, I looked out and saw that the Super Yacht was slowing as we approached the edge of Michaelmas reef, in the distance the white sand of the cays shone in the sun from the aqua blue and azure greens of the shallow water of the surrounding coral reefs. Looking below I saw that the motor launch was now beside the yacht and Emmett and Jasper were busy moving diving gear and other luggage about on its decks. Alice, Rose and Bella were moving about, looking over the sides, all in bikinis, whilst Nessie and Wolf darted about between them.

I turned and headed down to join them, winding down the stairs and then emerging into the open decks where the launch was tethered to the yacht.

"You ready Edward?" Yelled Emmett, "Long time since we dived together mate."

"Yep been a while, I've really missed it," I replied as I approached and then swung down onto the deck of the launch. Nessie ran across with Wolf excitedly wagging his tail behind.

"Daddy, I missed you too." She said as I leant down, picked her up, and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"You too my little Princess," I said. Wolf jumped up standing on his hind legs to wrap his paws round my knee, "and you too Fluffy puppy." Patting him on his head.

Bella smiled and came over as well and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I kissed her back tenderly.

"So you've been diving before?" I asked.

"Yes a few times with these guys, I always had a funny feeling when they told me of their trips and adventures with the mysterious cousin Edward," she mused "Now I know why…it was you!"

"Yes it sure was, its going to be even better now I'm with you," I said. "Life feels complete," I added philosophically.

Soon Emmett was behind the wheel and controls of the launch cranking up its large engines as Jasper untethered the motor launch from the Yacht. We pulled away and across the short distance, soon moving over the shallows of the reef. The reefs colourful and spectacular outcrops below were interspersed with patches of sheer white sand like underwater Islands between.

"Nessie can you snorkel?" I asked looking at her lovely bright round face in my arms.

"Yes Daddy, but I need a pool noodle and a life jacket," she said proudly and happily.

"A pool Noodle?" I questioned.

"Yes a long foam colourful thingy, I like purple noodles," she answered.

"Purple? Noodle?" I said a bit confused about what she was talking about. _What the hell was a pool noodle? _"We have life jackets, I don't know about purple pool noodles though."

"I've got some at home we can grab them another time," answered Bella. "A life jacket will be fine at the moment."

"Yep okay, okay lets all get our gear on and into this water, that reef below looks damn spectacular," I said putting Nessie down.

Emmett, Jasper and I started pulling on dive vests and belts and grabbed flippers and goggles. Bella started putting on Nessie's life jacket, and then followed us and put some dive gear on. She looked very sexy in her bikini bottoms and zipping up the tight dive vest. Rose and Alice did not have any gear on and I gave them an enquiring look.

"Its okay we are going to swim and snorkel with Nessie," Alice said pre-empting my forthcoming question. "So you and Bella can have a dive with Emmett and Jasper."

After everyone finished putting their gear on and adjusting belts, tanks and mouth pieces, Emmett and Jasper rolled backwards off the launch and down into the aqua clear water and descended to the reef below.

"You okay Nessie with Rose and Alice, while I and Daddy have a dive together?" Bella asked Nessie as she adjusted the goggles and snorkel on a beaming Nessie.

"Yes Mummy it will be fun, we going to look for turtles and Nemo's and Dory and Mermaids," she said excitedly.

"Don't forget that maybe on that little Island," I said pointing at the sandy cay, "Pirates may have hidden some treasure." Nessie's eyes widened as she looked at the little sandy Island that was dotted with gatherings of a different sea birds.

"Yes I'm going to swim there with Rose and Alice and will look for treasure, and look at all those birdies." Nessie said pointing at the nesting sea birds.

"Okay you be good and if you find any treasure make sure you share," Bella said giving Nessie a big hug.

Soon Bella and I were at the back of the launch and rolling back into the cool ocean water and descending to the reef below. Bella lead the way, she seemed to know this spot and headed round a large outcrop of coral, covered with numerous varieties of brightly coloured tropical fish. A large Groper lurked in a crevice whilst Silver Spanish mackerel and bright pink Snapper floated slowly amongst the darting small brightly coloured fish, above and throughout the myriad of colours of the coral.

I followed Bella round the outcrop looking at the spectacle around. It was amazing, otherworldly. A wall of living coral, three stories high. The colours and the shapes astounded me. Giant clams clung, opening their mouths to the sea current. Brain coral and stag horns grew to my height. However, they dwarfed me. Schools of fish swam close, unafraid of our human presence. Fan coral swayed with the flow of the water, bright blue, red and orange.

A Parrotfish swam by, its mouth the shape of a bird, like a beak, colours of the rainbow shimmered across its body.

I looked to see Emmett and Jasper. I could see in them in the distance, where they were at the edge of the reef, diving down into the darker waters of the deep ocean that surrounded Michaelmas. Bella looked back and signalled me to follow in the opposite direction to another large outcrop of Coral. I could see that a large old Sea Turtle was slowly stroking its way around its outline and soon behind it. Obviously disturbed by our entrance into the water, was seeking sanctuary behind the nearest other outcrop.

I swam behind Bella feeling the wake of her flippers strokes along my face and body. The slender curves of her bottom looked enticing in her skimpy bikini, with the side strings waving alongside her hips and thighs. She moved smoothly through the water in front. She disappeared around the corner of the outcrop as I swam behind her, the bubbles from her tanks showing me where she was heading, as she moved out of my eyesight. I rounded the corner and she had stopped at a large orange coral fern surrounded by sea enenamies, swaying in the current. It had small clown fish darting about. An Angel fish swam nearby, with its predominant black and white stripes and yellow fins.

I swam alongside and watched the busy clown fish darting in and out of the anenemies in defensive mode of their territories, hiding inside where a number of tiny baby clownfish. Or as Nessie would say baby Nemo's. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist below the tanks on her back and felt the flesh of her hips, covered in small Goosebumps from, which I assumed, was the cool of the tropical seawater. I felt the strings of her bikini over her hips that floated by her and then moved my hand slightly down her thigh.

Bella turned and taking a deep breath of Oxygen removed her mouthpiece, she pulled me closer with her hand on my vest and I removed my mouthpiece, we kissed hard releasing oxygen into each other's mouth as I felt the warmth of her lips and her tongue in my mouth. She pulled back and then placing her mouthpiece back, taking another breath ran her hand down my vest to my shorts grabbed the bulge between my legs. She seemed to glide down my body and removing the mouthpiece again as she pulled my shorts from my hips took my cock in her mouth. I felt the cold of the oxygen of her breath down the side of my shaft and her lips wrap tightly around it. She slid her lips down towards the base as she took my growing cock fully into her mouth. I leant back as the warm sensation of her mouth wrapped round my now throbbing cock.

She moved her head back and took another breath of air from her mouthpiece held to her face and then removing it again, resumed to suck me hard under the water. I could see the surface of the water above as I felt every move of her lips and tongue, and the bubbles being released around me. The bubbles floated and danced their way to the bright surface above. I held her around the waist and slid my hand down the font of her bikini. I felt the curves of her virgina and then as I moved my fingers between her lips, the warmth of her insides as my fingers slid deeper in her moist velvet like sides of her pussy. Warm to the touch. She held her breath and continued sucking my length hard and then floated back up pulling my body in close to her.

Her hands followed up my legs and soon she grabbed my cock hard. I pulled one of the strings of her bikini until the bow untied and her bikini bottom released and floated to the side. She pulled me closer to her pelvis and pushed my now throbbing length into the warmth of her pussy. The sensation of entering her, from the cool of the ocean water and into her was amazing. She arched her back as I moved deeper inside of her. She held her legs around my hips, floated as her torso, and back stretched out in front of me as I moved up and down her warm fluid pussy. The oxygen from our mouthpieces floating and merging together, danced to the surface above us.

Soon I could feel her body heaving with the start of her orgasm and the surge of warmth down the shaft of my cock. Soon I could feel the increased pulsating of my penis and then the explosion of my cumming inside her. She bucked and arched her back in reaction and I saw her eyes shut tight behind the glass of her diving goggles. As I came harder inside, my eyes also shut tight and I pulled her arched back into me around her waist under her tanks.

We then held each other close, gasping for breath through our mouthpieces and larger conglomerations of dispelled oxygen bubbled and surged above us to the surface. As our heartbeats and breath regained normal composure, our entwined bodies floated upwards following the stream of bubbles to the surface. Soon we broke the oceans surface and emerged above the water. Removing our masks and grasping for breath. Still hugging and with my shorts around my ankles and Bella's bikini bottoms hanging by the one side still tied we looked at each other and laughed.

"That was awesome Edward." She said looking me in the eye s as she removed her goggles. "I always wondered if you could make love diving," she added taking deep breaths, "and you can!"

"Yes it was amazing. Feels really different doesn't it." I replied.

"Yes, I love you." She breathed hard as she pulled me back closer and gave me a kiss.

After we stopped kissing we looked around hoping no one was in the area, luckily we were alone. I reached down and pulled my shorts up with one hand over my still hard cock. Bella floated to the side and began to tie up the undone string of her bikini and pull it back in the place. Then looking at me.

"We have to do that again, it's yummy," she said looking at me.

"Yes we do." I replied. This sure is paradise, I thought.

I looked about and noticed a few hundred feet in front of us was the sand Cay and on it, I could see Nessie, Rose and Alice. Hundreds of birds flew and squawked overhead and then I saw a black fluffy puppy, running round and round the sand bar jumping and barking at the birds above. No wonder the birds were making a racket. The girls had Wolf with them and he was stirring up chaos, chasing and barking at the flocks of sea birds that had been previously resting on the Island.

I laughed as I pointed out the scene on the Island to Bella, who also started laughing.

"Let's go, they really shouldn't let Wolf hassle those birds." I Said, "It is a marine sanctuary and nesting area for Birds, I don't know if they really should be doing that."

"Don't worry, Wolf always chases birds and he never gets one, he just wished he could fly, I think he gets jealous that they can and barks at them." Bella replied, "He wouldn't know what to do with one if he had any chance," she added as we started swimming towards the Island.

Soon we were standing up in the shallows. We swung our tanks off our backs, and undoing the weight belts, we walked up the white sandy beach towards them. Nessie and Wolf seeing us ran down to meet us as we put our gear on the edge of the water.

"Any treasure Nessie? Or are you too busy letting Wolf annoy the birds?" I quipped.

"No I don't think so; this sand Island isn't a good spot for Pirates to bury treasure!" She said matter of factly. "They like hiding it under palm trees or in rocky caves."

"Oh sorry Darling, we will have to look for an Island that's good for treasure," I replied. "There's thousands of Islands along this reef and we have plenty of time to explore."

"Okay, but can we get a big map, it may have some clues," she said looking serious.

"Yes the Captain has a big map, you can have look after lunch and tell us where you think we should look," I said.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" asked Alice joining us.

"Just looking around at some fish!" Bella said, smirking.

"Yeh right, sure," said Rose and I noticed she was looking at my shorts and I realised I was still hard after making love to Bella. I tried to cover myself.

"Yep some big fish out there!" Rose replied, and she and Alice started laughing. I realised I was blushing.

"Yep, Blow fish!" added Rose. "All those bubbles coming up from over there I thought a whale was stuck on the reef!"

I looked at Bella and noticed she was blushing too.

"Mingaloo" Shouted Nessie.

"Minga who?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh Alice, Rose behave! Mingaloo is a white whale that travels up here once a year with her baby calf migrating." Bella answered me then turning to Nessie.

"No Mingaloo isn't here, they're teasing," she said to Nessie who looked disappointed.

"Have you seen Emmett and Jasper?" asked Rose.

"Nope they dived off the edge of the reef to the deeper stuff, exploring the ledge." Bella replied.

"Typical, take them to Disneyland and they go look for a dark alley to find trouble." Rose joked.

As she finished the word trouble I heard the sound of a chopper in the distance approaching. Looking back towards the super yacht, I saw the helicopter closing in from the direction of the mainland. Barely visible but heading this way. Dave was coming back, 'Christ he's coming quick, what does he think it is, a fucking Black Hawk,' I thought.

The Chopper soon was above the yacht and heading over towards the motor launch and the sandy Cay Island. It swung around the Island stirring up the fine white sand so we had to cover our eyes and the Birds scattered from their rookery squawking into the air. It then headed back to the Yacht and slowing made a graceful landing on the deck.

"Well it must be lunchtime for Dave to rush back so quickly." I said as we all watched from the shore. "Only two things get Dave going, Food and F…" I paused realising Nessie was next to me "and FUN."

"Yeah I'm hungry," said Bella.

"Yep, Muff diving is hard work hey Bella?" Laughed Rose, as Bella gave her a friendly push on the shoulder.

"Yep and you have obviously been going out with Emmett for a long long time!" I replied as everyone laughed.

We grabbed our gear and swung the tanks on our backs, entered the water and started the swim across to the motor launch all together. With Nessie holding onto the tanks on my back, I pulled her along behind me. Wolf paddling behind us happily after his bird chasing adventure.

As we clambered up the steps at the back of the motor launch, Emmett and Jasper surfaced on the other side of the launch in the deep blue water. They pulled off their masks and mouthpieces, dangling them to the side, and started to swim towards the launch to follow us onboard.

"Hey where have you guys been? Plenty of sharks and stuff over there." Jasper said pointing to where they had just surfaced.

"Yeah great, lets all go play with the sharks! They are just so cute!" Rose exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"They're Yucky," said Nessie screwing up her face.

We soon had the motor launch pulling alongside the yacht and tied up as we disembarked and clambered across the deck to head to the dining room. When we got to the dining room Dave was seated with a large glass of white wine and a plate full, well, a big pile of seafood. He had a bowl in front of him already half full of prawn and crab shells, and was rinsing his fingers in a water bowl with slices of lemon floating on top.

"Shit why did you guys come back, I was planning to polish off all the good stuff before you got back and just leave you with the rabbit food." Dave laughed pointing at the Salads.

"That's why we came back, as soon as we saw the chopper heading this way. We knew we had to move our arse's or starve." I replied, "You eat more in a day than this Yacht consumes in food going round the planet."

"Yeah, how the hell do you keep so trim and muscular?" asked Alice.

"Exercise, exercise, exercise, riding that bike I just returned." Dave said as he bit another large tiger prawn and gulped it down.

"Well the exercise Bike is gone, so watch out; you will blow out and look like Mingaloo soon!" I said as I laughed at Dave's euphemism for Tina being his bike...

"Minga Who?" Dave spluttered with a mouth half full of food. Then he took a big sip of wine.

"A whale! Anyway don't worry, I will tell you all about it later Dave… Okay let's eat before Dave finishes the lot." I said to the other's beckoning them to the buffet table.

I lent in close to Dave, whispering. "That was quick."

He turned to my ear so he could reply.

"She's heading to Monaco. I'm sure she's with Jane." Dave crunched through a crab claw. Looking up to me with a grin.

I knew Jane hated Aro. I smiled.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading; we would love to hear your views.

Cheers

AMV


	33. Chapter 33

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: Yes we are getting to the end. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to you wonderful readers that make writing this so worthwhile.

Enjoy the ride.

AMV

"True life is lived when tiny changes occur." (Tolstoy)

Bella

I was a little overwhelmed when I got back to my apartment to pack my belongings. I actually felt a little sad packing my treasures in boxes, ready to be moved to the island.

Though I must say I have never felt more at peace and more conflicted than I had in the past week. There was something about Edward that kept me grounded, centred. I could feel when he entered a room; my skin would prickle with the electricity his presence brought with it. He unknowingly calmed my nerves when I felt like I was going under.

There was a point on the boat when I thought I was going to lose it.

It was 2 days before we were to come to the mainland. Edward and I had spent an extra week aboard the boat. Nessie had a ball with the crew and Dave, both causing havoc. Edward and I grew even closer, making up for all our lost time. I could not imagine ever being without him now.

Edward was spending some "daddy time" with Nessie, playing hide and go seek about the boat. It was quite funny to watch, as Nessie could not help giggling in her hiding spots. Edward would pretend not to hear and wander on, until Nessie would eventually yell out "I'm here, silly Daddy."

It was during one of their games that I went to our room. I was going through a draw in the massive bathroom, looking for some hair ties and I found a box of condoms. At first I was angry that Edward had any, and who the hell was he using them with because it wasn't with me! Then I laughed at myself as I realised the pack had been unopened, obviously meant for us. It dawned on me as I tossed the box back in the draw that I had forgotten about birth control. Reality struck.

I slid down onto the cool marble tiles, holding my head in my hands, chastising myself about how stupid I was. How on earth could I have forgotten something like that!

I tried to count back the days to my last day of my period, but I couldn't remember.

"Oh God." I moaned, wracking my brain, thinking that it had been over 2 weeks ago.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as memories of losing it after Nessie was born filled my mind. I didn't think I could go through that again. I remembered it all too clearly; I could feel the darkness creeping in, the grind in my stomach and the feel of falling into an abyss and the endless struggle to claw myself up to the top.

I could feel a panic attack coming on, my breaths caught. Tears fell as I had the feeling that indeed I could very well be pregnant. Worries and fears swirled wildly around my head. The idea of an abortion made me feel like throwing up, there was no way I would purposely lose Edwards baby, but the possibility of going through post natal depression again, filled me with fear.

Edward found me on the cold marble tiles, my arms wrapped around my stomach, crying.

"Bella what happened, are you alright?" He asked me, concerned, pushing the hair from my face.

I just shook my head and tried to look away from Edward. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I felt stupid for putting myself in this position, what person would do this to themselves. Silent tears ran down my face, I couldn't tell Edward I was afraid to have his baby. However his touch reached me, that electricity and charge which my body craved for, forced me to look to him as he cradled my face with his palms.

"Bella what's wrong, please tell me."

"I didn't…we didn't use anything." I said almost pleadingly, wanting him to understand without me saying anything.

Edward looked at me strangely. "Use what?" he asked.

"Condoms." I said in a whisper, like it was a taboo to talk about.

Again he looked at me bewildered and I got frustrated. Did I have to tell him exact specifics! I rolled my eyes.

"Birth control Edward…I forgot…And now, shit I'm in the middle of my cycle." I sighed exasperated.

"Oh…you think that you are…" He stopped in mid-sentence, realisation crossing his eyes. I nodded and a sob escaped my throat.

"Really Bella?" he asked slowly. I just nodded and looked down into my lap not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I need to get a test to make sure that I'm not." I said quietly, wiping a tear and trying to regather my composure.

"Oh...yeah…sure…Bella, please look at me." Edward said as he gently pulled my face to his. "It's going to be fine; you want me to take you now?"

I shook my head, indicating no. I wasn't ready to find out whether I was or not. It was too late for the morning after pill and deep down the thought of Edwards baby growing inside me was pacifying. Like it had been with Nessie. Being pregnant with Edwards's baby was everything to me. I was just so, so scared of the depression that followed it.

Edward pulled me close and as if reading my mind, said. "It will be different this time Bella…I'm going to be here, I wouldn't miss it for the world…And if you aren't we will have so much fun trying." He actually chuckled as he pulled me into his lap, "I want to have lots of babies with you."

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

I stifled a laugh into his chest and hung onto him tightly absorbing his warmth and comfort. It would be something extraordinary to be pregnant with him here, watching our baby grow. I smiled to myself as I envisioned Edward trying to change a nappy; I tried not to laugh, as I thought that he really didn't know how much hard work a baby was.

"Yes really Bella." He squeezed me and tenderly kissed me. I could feel the smile lingering on his lips.

The next day, Edward gave me a small package. He looked expectantly as he passed it to me in the early morning; the sun had yet to rise.

I groaned in reluctance to wake up. Nessie had not even woken yet. Though Edward was sitting up bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Something." He grinned. "Open it," he pestered.

I pulled back the brown paper and realised that he had brought me an early indicator pregnancy test. I laughed as I looked as his eager expression. I shook my head; I thought it was way too early to tell.

"It can put your mind at ease Bella, You can find out if you are or not, stop you worrying." he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Edward it's a little early to tell you know."

" Dave asked around and this one is meant to be the best for testing early on…they say that the best time to test is in the morning." He said expectantly, not even realising that telling Dave was kind of mortifying to me, let alone Dave actually buying the test.

I sighed and shook my head. I begrudgingly got up out of bed and took the test to the bathroom; at least it would be over and done with. I waved the packet at Edward as I closed the bathroom door, yelling "it's way too early to tell Edward, I'm just going to have to do another one in a week." And shut the door.

Sitting on the toilet, my hand began to shake as I unwrapped the package. I was definitely split between two camps. Edward seemed to be happy to think that I could be carrying his child, I was quietly excited too but the other half of me was scarred to death that I would go through another bout of post natal depression.

I tore the packet open, pulled out the test which looked something between a thermometer and a paddle pop stick. I decided to get this over and done with as soon as I could. I sat down and put the end of the test in the "stream". I almost laughed as I hadn't realised how much I really needed to go to the toilet and had to pull the test out before I had totally finished, worried that I would over saturate it.

I put it to the side as I finished and saw that the indicator line was already highly visible. I looked away as I washed my hands and pulled my robe around me, trying to not to look at the test as I dried my hands.

I dawdled and as I picked up the test, not sure what I wanted the outcome to be.

There were two lines. My heart beats uncontrollably, and I had to go back and read the instructions of the test again, just to make sure.

My smile widened as I looked down to my belly, moving my robe away. I rubbed my belly gently and said "hello there". I was caught up in the moment realising that I had someone growing inside me. I was filled with nervous anxiety, butterflies filled my stomach. I wanted to laugh, and I wanted to cry at the same time.

I was startled as Edward knocked at the door.

"Are you OK in there?" he asked nervously.

"Um Yeah, I'm good." I said tentively as I reached for the test and looked again, making sure I had seen two lines. They were bright as ever. I slowly opened the bathroom door and saw Edward trying to look nonchalant at the doorway.

I passed him the test and said nothing as I walked through the room and out into the enclave which was opened up to the ocean. I took a seat in one of the white cane chairs and sunk back into the soft comfortable cushions. I sighed as I looked back to the island with the sole light of the pier flickering across the surface of the water, reflecting the light into a million tiny diamonds. The sun had yet to even touch the horizon, but its glow was starting to brighten the sky.

I was caught in its spell; the beautiful surreal feeling though my body matched the morning sky.

"Bella, ah what does this mean?" Edward asked as he knelt beside me, looking curiously at the paddle shaped test, turning it over.

"What time exactly is it, Edward?" I asked, as I really tried not to smile, watching the look on Edwards face. He had obviously never seen a pregnancy test in his life.

"Five."

"Five!" I rolled my eyes; he could have let me sleep a bit more.

"Yes, five…I couldn't wait." He said sheepishly, "well…what does it say?" He handed the test to me.

"Yes." I say quietly, looking up into his eyes, I wanted to see his reaction.

"Really." His eyes looked apprehensive but excited.

I nodded and held up the test. "Yep, two lines means positive."

I could feel Edward's energy as he wrapped his arms around me

"Really Bella?" he asked, happiness lighting his eyes.

"Yep." I smiled, his widening grin was catching. Edward slid his hand underneath my wrap and rested his hand onto my stomach, rubbing circles with his thumb.

I was about to ask Edward what he thought, but my lips were silenced by his. He drew me into his body as his tongue seeked mine. I guess I had my answer and I responded to him, losing myself in his touch, distinctly feeling his hand upon my belly.

Edward pulled away slightly, murmuring my ear as he went to nuzzle my neck. "Hmmm, I can't wait to see you with our baby in your belly."

I leant into his kisses, and laughed lightly, "we'll see what you think when I'm as big as a whale!"

"I can't wait…I am definitely not missing out on this one." He paused, "I'm not leaving you for a second Bella." He pulled away and his eyes searched mine, wanting me to believe him.

I grew a little serious; I needed to get this out there, my last string of doubt which at the moment was only a tiny thread.

"I know Edward, I'm just a little scared, you know…I was messy after Nessie…It just scares me."

"You, beautiful girl… have nothing to worry about; you won't be alone this time."

"I know." I said simply, and gently pressed my forehead to his, "I know." Bringing my lips to meet his again, letting the joy of this moment over take me.

I laughed a little and murmured, "Well I suppose I should talk to Alice."

"Why Alice?" Edward asked, his eyes questioning, shining, filled with happiness, his hand still upon my belly.

"You know…organise the wedding before I get too fat." I looked down to his hand, imagining my belly the size of a watermelon.

"Really Bella?" he was quite surprised.

"Yeah well I am certainly not going to wait now, definitely not going down the aisle preggers…and I am certainly not wearing white." I muse as I envisioned myself in some frilly shiny white wedding gown, the thought made me shudder.

"You can wear whatever you like, and I'm sure you would look stunning no matter when you want to do it…Tomorrow sounds good, what do you think? Vegas?" He laughed slightly and I knew that he was joking about an instantaneous wedding.

It was all so much to take in, so I breathed deeply and let the warm moist salty air of the ocean fill my nose, it was mingled with the citrusy undertones of Edwards cologne.

"I love you Edward." I murmured as I could taste him on my tongue.

"And I you," and then leaning down to my stomach, "and you." He then stood and pulled me up from my seat and lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the bed, covering me with kisses.

Lingering on my belly and wandering on below.

~O~O~O~

Alice was ecstatic when I asked her to organise the wedding and I started to think that maybe Edwards's suggestion of going to Vegas would have been better. She promised me no white and no churches, small and intimate, so I gave her the full reigns. Edward and I had decided to hold it at the island, in two weeks' time.

So as I packed my things I realised I was counting down to the wedding, in five days I would be Bella Cullen. It seemed so surreal. I could hear my mother complaining that we hadn't been together long enough. My father telling me it was about time I married the father of Nessie. Thank the lord neither wanted to come to the wedding. Charlie was too busy with a church camp, telling me if I had told him three months ago he would have come. Renee on the other hand was in Baha on the Mexican and Californian border and there was no way she was leaving the party. She actually suggested we honeymoon there with her and Phil. Me however would never go on a honeymoon with my mother even remotely close by.

For the honeymoon we had decided to take the boat, we were going to sail up through Asia and then decide where to go from there. Maybe South America, The Middle East, Europe, we hadn't decided we were just going to go with the flow. Edward did say that he would be happy in a box as long as he was with Nessie and me.

Edward was being mister over protective ever since finding out that I was pregnant. He had obviously read up on it all. He wouldn't let me carry anything; he wouldn't let me eat sushi because it had raw fish in it. He wouldn't even let me eat oysters. I was starting to worry that he was going to put me in a glass box until I had the baby.

We had gone to Carlisle to get a "real" test and he confirmed that indeed I was pregnant. I had never seen someone so excited as Edward when the Carlisle said "yes you are." I don't think I had ever seen him grin wider, and my hand had defiantly felt it, as he had squeezed it so hard.

Edward was a little saddened when Carlisle's told him that in the first 10 weeks was when most women miscarried, and advised for me to take it easy. That is why I think he was being so over protective, well I certainly hope so because he was driving me a little insane with his hovering.

We hadn't told anyone that I was pregnant, just in case I miscarried. We had decided to wait for the eight week mark, so we were in our own private little baby bubble. Except of course me dealing with bossy boots Edward and I think he must have told Dave because Dave was being all smart arse with Rabbit jokes, he was almost putting Emmett to shame.

I had packed the last of the boxes, my last little treasures I wanted to keep, the picture of Nessie's dream of Edward being on the top. Looking at it I flashed back at the tremendous sadness and guilt it had brought me when I saw it. If only I knew what was to come, I could have saved myself so much distress. I sighed as I taped the box shut and thought that indeed we were about to embark on our life in the sun together, as a family.

I looked around my apartment and I felt a tinge of sadness and loss. I had been here so long, so many memories. Nessie taking her first steps. Nessie learning to speak, I remembered back to her first word. "Woof," copying the dog barking, hence me calling him Wolf instead of his real name Harvey.

I would miss living here, Alice being upstairs, Emily and Jake across the way. Nessie was sad at leaving Jake too, but we promised that Jake could come over and play any day and we reminded them that they would still go to school together. I still owned the unit and we would stay here sometimes. There were tears though from both Nessie and Jake. Luckily today, the day of the move Sam, Emily and Jake were away, I don't think Nessie would have coped if they were here. I was glad that today Rose and Alice had decided to take Nessie shopping for the dress she would wear for the wedding.

Nessie was over excited as she was told she would be able to pick her own dress. I knew Alice would give her "pointers" to which dress to pick. They would both be in heaven.

I wiped down the bench for the last time and I had to wipe a stray tear that had escaped. I would miss this place, but I knew my place was with Edward. I looked down to my belly and gave it a tender rub, "True life is lived when tiny changes occur."

"You Ready Bella?" Edward asked as he came backing from putting a box in the back of his car.

"Yeah we're coming." I said as I rubbed my tummy, amazed at the life growing inside me, our new addition. Inside I bubbled with delight. Edward slid behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How are my girls?" He said kissing me on my neck, his teeth grazing against my skin.

"Girls? What if it's a boy? What if it's twins?" I laughed pushing in against him.

"The more the merrier." I felt his mouth against my neck widening into a grin. He swung me around and lifted me into his arms carrying though the door and out to his car.

Edward placed me in his silver Aston Martin Vanquish. I rolled my eyes as he slid himself across the bonnet and landed deftly on his feet opening his door and sliding in behind the wheel.

"I can't wait to take you for a ride in Monaco in this baby."

"Monaco?"

"Yeah why not, take it for a spin on the Grand Prix track!" He took hold of the steering wheel and took off at which felt like lightning speed.

"Edward we are not there yet!" I exclaimed as I was thrown back into the seat, actually thrilled with the adrenalin that caused through my veins as Edward hurtled through the streets. This car was a dream. The leather soft to the touch, the fresh car smell of new leather, the curves and lines, the hum as it carved around the corners like a knife through butter, smooth and sleek. Not a jar or a bump as we rounded the corner to Palm Cove.

I laughed as we pulled to a stop at the Jetty; Edwards Speed boat rocked with the waves against it's mooring at the jetty. Edward easily lifted the few boxes of belongings into the back of the boat.

I was nice to be alone, Edward had dismissed most of his staff for the weekend and Emmett and Jasper had a boatload of people to take to the reef. The girls were all shopping and Dave had flown the Chopper to town, feigning the need for "supplies". I secretly thought that he was hunting for girls.

Edward lifted me into the boat; I rolled my eyes because I could have quite easily managed to get in it myself. So instead of telling him to put me down I just let him, feeling the flex of his biceps and pecks against my skin. I don't think I would ever tire of the feel of his skin against mine.

"I can't wait to get you to the Island…We are finally going to be alone." Edward grinned as he placed me on the seat, running his hand up my inner thigh. I shivered at his touch. "Hmmmm, let's go."

I laughed as Edward quickly started the boat and sped toward the island, it was if he couldn't get there fast enough. The idea of being alone, alone was a little exciting as we had always had someone with us. Nessie or Dave or the staff, someone was always nearby. I reached over to Edward and slid my hand between his legs squeezing his "jewels". I felt him harden under my touch and I smiled to myself, knowing that my touch could make him hard. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were smouldering his lips curled up into a grin.

"You're going to make me crash the boat."

"I'm sure you can multi task." I laughed.

"You're too distracting and beautiful; I want to rip those clothes off you."

Edward slowed the boat to negotiate the reef. He moved a hand from the steering wheel to my leg and up under my skirt, running his hand up my thigh and ran his finger along the line of swimmers. I could feel his arousal harden further in my hand, I squeezed it a little harder and Edward groaned lightly.

"I think we need to wait or I'm really going to run into this reef." He laughed and removed his hand so he could properly steer the craft.

I laughed with him as I could envision us both marooned on the reef.

We pulled alongside the pier and I tied the boat off. Wolf came bounding down, wagging uncontrollably.

"Hey boy, having fun?" I ruffled his fur which really needed a cut; l could hardly see his eyes behind all the fur. Wolf gave me a big lick which I took as confirmation of his enjoyment of being able to have a whole island as his back yard.

I grabbed the trolley which we had asked Shaun to leave at the end of the pier for us, before he left to have his day off. Edward placed the boxes on the trolley and we moved down the pier. It did feel a little strange to know that we were the only ones here today. I put my arm around Edward as we walked, Wolf showing us the way.

"You hungry?" Edward asked as we neared the restaurant.

"Yeah I am, you want me to grab some stuff from the kitchen?"

"Hmmm yeah I feel like a smoked salmon bagel, let see what's in there." Edward licked his lips.

"God I haven't had one of those in ages." I replied as we left the trolley and made our way into the kitchen. I shivered as I entered the cold room, closing the door behind me. Leaving Edward out to search for the bagels. I searched for the salmon, cream cheese, baby capers and some cos lettuce. This cold room had everything; the temperature was a relief from the humidity outside. I mused about making love to Edward inside, pretending that we were in the arctic, snuggled beneath eiderdown quilts. I giggled as I thought that my mind of late always wondered to Edward, making love to me somewhere bizarre. I eventually found the items and went to carry them out into the kitchen, struggling a little with the door as my arms were so full.

I managed to open it a little and pushed on it with my shoulder and as I looked up into the kitchen I froze, taking in the scene before me.

There were two men struggling with Edward. Both had dark hair, one had longer hair, falling to just about his shoulders. He was on the thinner side, his skin pasty white; his red blood lined lips were set into a thin line. His eyes were menacing, He had blood trickling down from his eye. Edward looked like he was about to head butt the second. This man was built like Emmett, he looked like a house, his hair was cut short and he was gunning for Edward. Edward lent back and slammed His head into the man's face. The man groaned and yelled "Fuck you," stumbling back, blood covering his nose as he covered it with his hands. The second man grabbed Edward from behind, holding his arms in a vice grip, while the other slammed his fist in Edward face.

Beholding this scene I knew we were in trouble and I wished that Dave was here. I quickly, silently closed the door and pulled out my new BlackBerry and called Dave, the walls of the cold room were too thick for the message to send. So I dialled again as I opened the door and slipped the phone in my pocket, god I hoped that Dave could hear this.

I ran and jumped on the man that was holding Edward and I dug my nails into his eyes. Wolf was barking furiously and the man with the shorter hair who had punched Edward, swung around and kicked him clean out of the kitchen. I could hear him cry out in pain.

The sound of Wolf in pain made me dig my fingers harder into his eye-sockets until he too released Edward and flung around grasping for me on his back. My legs were like a vice grip around his waist and I clenched them as hard as I could. A gun shot went off and I instinctively froze, but still held the man between my legs, my finger grasping his face, there was no way I was letting go unless Edward was alright. With an almighty pull I was flung from the man's back. He had managed to flip me off and my body was flung onto my back with a tremendous thud. It reverberated through my whole being, and pain seared through me, like my body had been lanced with a knife. My vision had gone fuzzy and my sight faded to black, the last thing I had heard was Edward screaming my name.

~O~O~O~

I woke up and my head hurt, pain seared through my skull as I went to move. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. I groaned in pain as I moved.

"Bella…oh god, my Bella." Edwards's hands ran over my face.

As my eyes flickered open I tried to regain focus, but everything was black. I momentarily thought that I was blind as the pain seared violently through my head. A faint light illuminated Edwards's face a smile reached my lips as I sought out his features, I went to reach out to touch him but my stomach churned as my body involuntarily rolled away from him. I was violently ill, emptying my stomach contents as my body rocked, I couldn't understand why I was moving like that. Every muscle ached and there was a constant throbbing noise I couldn't shake from my ears.

Edwards's hands pulled the hair from my face as I eventually managed to sit up. It was still dark; I could only vaguely make out his features.

"Where are we?" I rasped my mouth desperately dry. I tried to move my legs but couldn't, they were tied. Suddenly terrified, flashes of the fight I had witnessed stirred in my memory. "What happened Edward?"

"Are you ok, fuck, I'm sorry Bella this is my entire fault, I should never have come back." Edward said emotionally.

Pain again seared through my head but I think it was more at his comment than anything else.

"Well too fucking bad Edward, you did and I wouldn't want it any other way…Now where are we?" I asked, I was a little pissed at his last comment but I understood what he was saying, though I wasn't about to let him get out of anything that easy. My body rolled toward his and I practically landed in his lap, my stomach churning at the same time. Edwards's arms grabbed me and steadied me.

"We are in the hull of a boat. I'm so sorry Bella." He pulled me tight into his chest, he went to apologise more but I stopped him.

"Why would anyone do this….oh…so who?" It dawned on me that indeed Edwards world was a lot darker that anything that I had imagined. "So is this revenge for Aro?" I asked unsteadily.

"No not really, this is how Caius does things. He likes to show a little muscle, even if it's not his."

"So have we been kidnapped?"

"I don't know Bella." Edward said slowly.

"Oh my fucking god Edward….Nessie," as it dawned on me that I could possibly never see her again. I clung to him, deciding not to scream in case Edward or I got a punch to the face. Tears ran down my face instead. I was a little relieved that Alice and Rose had taken Nessie shopping today; otherwise she would be here with us. I reached up to his face and felt the tears running down his cheeks as well.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's my entire fault, I should have been stronger and stayed away, look at what I have done." Edward clung to me despite his words.

"Don't you ever say that Edward." I wished that I could look into his eyes and make him believe me. I wished I could show him how much I loved him, how much Nessie loved him. Our life now felt like it was a half-life without him.

I needed information about Caius, who was he, why he would do this, what did he want?

"So Caius, how does he fit in to all your… stuff?" I asked.

Edward grew serious and his voice lowered. "Well The Club of Rome, Caius was the main man who let it all go ahead. He has his fingers in all the pies. Government, the press. He basically controls the global economy and financial markets. The amount of money that flows through his hands is unfathomable. I had to get the nod from him to be able to bring down the people who killed my father… I'm not saying he does everything alone; there are a few like him that work together, to get the economy and Governments to run how they want. That is the Club of Rome." Edward sighed, his body seamed to slump against mine.

I was a little astounded that a handful of men could manipulate the world economy for their gains, it was all a "little out there" for me. But considering the circumstance I was in at the moment, nothing was beyond unbelievable.

"So a few control so much, our economy, the price of the dollar?" I asked bewildered. Though it did seem to make sense at the same time.

" Yes, they pretty much control it all, when the financial markets are going the way they want, they leave it and when they need, or I should say want something, they will hammer it until they get it to a place they want. The same with the government. Human nature is hard wired to fear. Create a little fear in the financial market and all the lemmings will follow. The human mind is so predictable en- mass." Edward sighed.

"So why are we here Edward, what do they want?" I asked pressing in against his chest, wanting to absorb some of his warmth.

"Me, I know how they work and operate, I suppose Caius and the others want to make sure I don't spill the beans, you know…take it to the media….Unless they want me for something else." Edwards's words trailed off, as if he was thinking about what he had said.

My mind wondered, they must want him to trade for them again, or kill him because he knows too much. I thought about a person that would have that much power. It was a little beyond me, but that was because I lived my life totally unaware that trading money meant anything more than getting a little more on my superannuation.

"Edward, if they wanted you dead, surely they would have just killed us at the island?" I asked more as a question to myself than one to Edward.

Edward pulled me tighter, closer to him and he pressed a soft kiss atop my head.

"Yeah I thought the same thing, I'm truly sorry Bella…You should be home with Nessie, not caught up in my shit," His tone grew angry.

"Well I'm here Edward and we can't change it. So stop beating yourself up, we need to get home to Nessie." I pulled my face up to his and kissed him hard almost forcibly. I didn't want to lay blame, I didn't want him to blame himself, it would get us nowhere. It would not get us home to Nessie.

The boat lurched and we obviously went over one almighty wave as the boat crashed back down onto the surface, jarring my back, pain surged. I wanted to cry out, it hurt so much. But I bit my tongue not wanting to call any attention to us down below. I felt the boat slow and I griped tighter to Edward.

~O~O~O~

A/N: This will be continued, but I will be away for a week or so.

So, sorry in advance for leaving you hanging.

As always, would love to know what you think.

Aston Martin Vanquish


	34. Chapter 34

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, RL, what can I say. SORRY

Well this is the end of Part 1

Enjoy

Aston Martin Vanquish

Bella

In the darkness of the hull the damp wet smell of marine ropes and stale ocean water filled the air. Edwards's arms braced me as the boat slammed onto the water. I winced in pain as the impact jarred my back.

The boat started to slow and I began to feel extremely fearful for what was about to happen. I found myself praying to God that we wouldn't be killed. Even though they could have killed us already. I clung to Edward, not wanting to cry and show the tremendous fear that ran through me as the boat stopped.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked Edward quietly.

"I have no idea Bella." Edward replied as he clung to me harder pressing a firm kiss on the top of my head.

The door of the hull opened above us and I was momentarily blinded by the bright light and I had to shield my eyes from the glare. Edward squeezed me tighter and whispered, "I love you" into my ear.

A big hand reached down and pulled me roughly out of the hull. I grimaced as I fell onto the deck. The cuffs that were around my ankles had cut into my flesh and were now bleeding. I watched as Edward was pulled out by the larger man and was dumped unceremoniously beside me.

The men were menacing, their skin white and pasty. Their eyes were as black as the deepest night, void of all emotion; resentment seemed to radiate from their skin.

I was, at the moment too scared to say a word.

"You know Edward if you had just come with us we wouldn't have had to do that." The larger man said snidely, running his hand through his short crop of dark hair.

"Fuck you Felix, and undo Bella's cuffs, she bleeding." Edward growled.

Felix turned to the slimmer man, "Look Demitri, Edward actually cares for the girl, how quaint." Both men laughed and I seethed at the sarcastic laughter.

"At least I'm not crawling up Caius's arse." Edward snarled.

Felix grabbed Edward by the hair and drew back his hand and went to punch Edward. Edward was quicker and caught his hand a few inches from his face and held it there.

"Caius doesn't like his goods damaged. Now undo Bella's cuffs." Edward said with authority. Felix seamed to flinch and slowly released his grip on Edwards's hair, staring him down menacingly as he did so.

Demitri bent down, his long black glossy hair fell forward, hiding his face. He placed the key into the lock of the cuffs that were digging into my ankles. I grimaced as the metal seemed to lance my ankles further as they were released. I noticed the scratch marks that I had made on his face earlier on the island, remembering the way my fingers dug into his soft flesh. I wanted to spit at him but decided against it. I stretched out and Demitri roughly lifted me to my feet. I tried to find my footing and faltered a little as pain seared down my spine. I tried not to cry out in pain as I could see the concern that flickered across Edwards face.

Felix un-locked Edward and he got to his feet pushing Felix to the side as he tried to grab hold of Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll walk myself. Let go of Bella, Demitri." Edward warned as he came to my side. I was slightly amazed that these men actually listened to Edward, as Demitri let go of me however reluctantly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Edward held me up. "We'll be ok Bella," he whispered to my ear.

I certainly hoped so and was a little relieved and bewildered that they did listen to Edward.

I looked around us, and we were on a tender (boat) about the same size of Edwards speed boat, which was now moored beside a pontoon. There was a small bridge that leads to the land, and I could see a long black limousine parked where it began.

Demitri showed the way and escorted us off the boat and along the bridge with Felix following closely behind. Their dark suits were clinging to their bodies in the heat of the sun.

I wanted to ask Edward what was going on but couldn't under the watchful stare of these two men. The door of the limousine was opened by Demitri and I squeezed Edwards hand as we were ushered, actually more like, pushed in.

Edward and I sat closely together and the two men sat directly opposite. Their eyes were dark and seemed to bore into mine, their pasty skin had a film of sweat from the humidity outside and their hair now clung to their faces. I had to look away as I grew extremely angry that they had taken us away.

I tried to get my head around the concept of the "Club of Rome" and Caius. These two men were his embodiment and I feared them. I feared what they would bring to my life.

My spine stiffened as I refused to let myself be overcome by the fear that was bubbling under the surface of my skin. I was stronger than that. I squeezed Edwards hand harder to enforce the bond that I felt with him.

As the car drove off the silence inside was deafening and I wanted to scream 'where the hell are you taking us' but the reality that they had guns and they would use them was too great. I was relieved when Edward broke the silence.

"So where are we going?"

"To Caius." Felix stated flatly, staring straight at Edward. His eyes menacing, as he tried to stare Edward down, it was like a silent tug-o-war between the two men.

"Where is Caius?" Edward asked, changing tact.

"Where ever he wants to be Edward, you should know that." Felix smiled and it made my stomach churn. The corners of his thin lips turned up in a scowl, the blood had dried in the corner of his eye where Edward had hit him, and the beginning of a bruise was beginning to show.

Edward didn't look too much better, with the underside of his left eye also beginning to bruise. I wanted to touch his face to make sure he was ok. I looked toward Demitri and I wished I had scratched him harder even though the red lines running from his eyes and down his face were quite distinguished.

I went to look out the window, but they were so heavily tinted I could hardly make out the landscape; the only light was coming from the large sky light above. We sat in silence as the car moved along the road. I focused on Edwards hand in mine as he squeezed it in reassurance. I desperately wanted to know what was going through his mind but didn't want to ask in front of these two men. I had no concept of time as the car came rolling to a stop, I wasn't sure how long we had been driving.

Demitri opened the door and swore at the tropical heat, pulling off his suit jacket and placing it over his arm. Felix ushered us out of the car and onto the tarmac. The heat was radiating from its surface and the heat rolled across me in a wave, making me want to curse as well.

We were at the airport and in front of us stood a Gulfstream jet with its passenger door open and the engines running. I looked about to see if I could see any other people, but there were none, there was no one to hear me yell for help.

'So much for airport security,' I thought to myself. I wanted to pull away and run, but the closest building to run to was at least 300 meters away and I wondered if we could out run these guys. I looked up to Edward and he seemed to be looking in the same direction as me, thinking the same thing. He looked down at me and I raised my eyebrows and suggestively moved my eyes toward the building. At that moment Felix shoved Edward in the back and moved us forward toward the craft. I sighed in defeat, we were too closely guarded.

We moved toward the craft and time seemed to stop. I counted the steps to the air craft, there were 32. I could feel the veins and muscles of Edwards hand as I rubbed my thumb along the back of his hand. I wondered what Nessie was doing, I hoped she would be safe and not be too sad. I envisioned her with Rose and Alice, happily shopping. With that thought, I was determined to get out of this alive.

I followed Demitri up the stairs, there were 7. My hand still clung to Edward as he followed me behind. As I reached the top step I could hear the familiar thrumming of a chopper and stopped and looked toward the noise, Edward did the same. I had to blink to make sure.

It's was Edwards Chopper, circling the tarmac, getting ready to land. I instinctively went to wave but Edward stopped me, stepping up to my step and bent in close whispering, "He's seen us." Edward gave me a gentle push and I went through and into the craft. I had to stop myself from turning around a running back out to Dave, the impulse was so strong but Edwards calm demeanour made me realise that Dave would be following, or at least know where we were headed.

The interior was plush and generously spaced. There would have been seating for about 10, and that was not counting the sumptuous lounges and coffee tables.

"Take a seat Bella, Edward. We might be in here for a while; you may as well make your selves comfortable." Demitri suggested with a leer as he made us walk past him. He whispered something into Felix's ear and Felix took the lounge chair closest to the exit.

A beautiful lady emerged from the pilot's cabin. She was stunning; her hair was long and naturally blonde. She was extremely slim and wore a perfectly tailored white crisp shirt and a tight short blue skirt. Her face was perfectly sculptured and I thought that I had seen her on the front of a magazine. I felt dowdy in my casual skirt and t-shirt, with my swimmers underneath. I looked down to her feet and was surprised to see her wearing black stilettos. She went to speak and my eyes were drawn to her perfect mouth as she told us we had to be seated, and that our seat belts had to remain on during take-off.

We did as we were told and took a double seat by one of the windows. I grew anxious as the planes engines revved up a gear and we started to move along the tarmac. I moved closer to Edward as I did up my seatbelt and whispered into his ear. "What do you think Dave's going to do?"

"Not sure, but Dave always pulls through." He whispered back. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, 'God I hope he does, and soon,' I thought to myself. I let my head drift to Edwards shoulder and his hand rubbed my leg. I ignored the pain in my back as I stiffened when the plane began to taxi. It did two slow turns and I was praying for Dave to do something. My heart beat hitched as the engines revved and we began to accelerate down the runway, a tear ran down my face as I knew I was leaving Nessie behind. It was too late for Dave to save us now, I was heartbroken and I couldn't stop myself letting out a sob. Edward turned and took my face in his hands and quietly reassured me that we would be alright.

"As long as we are together, we will come back for Nessie, don't give up Bella." He whispered, kissing my wet tearstained eyes. I looked up toward Edward and saw that his eyes too were glistening with unshed tears. I clung to Edwards as we were at the point of lift off, desperately wishing that something would happen to stop the plane. I seriously thought that I felt the plane slow and thought myself a little delusional; I looked out the window as I saw the international terminal rush by.

A European voice came over the loud speaker. "Sorry, but there seems to be a problem with our navigation system, we must taxi back and make a check, sorry for the inconvenience."

"What the fuck!" Felix bellowed and made to the captains door, bashing on it roughly. "What the fuck is going on Stefan?"

The door slowly opened and a middle aged man with blonde hair stepped out.

"The navigations seem to be out Sir, we can't possibly continue until we look at it, unless you want to crash into the Coral Sea."

Felix was ropeable and screamed "You had better fix it fast or this will be your last flight. Got it!" Felix then roughly shoved the man back into the flight deck. I winced a little as there would definitely be bruises on Stefan's arms.

Felix's ferocity was palpable and I shrank back into my seat, wishing I was not there at all. He strode over to Demitri and a heated discussion began. They chose to speak a language I was unfamiliar with, so I had no understanding of what was being said. Edward lent down and whispered.

"They are speaking Italian, they are arguing about Caius being pissed off."

The plane slowly taxied back to where we had begun and I could see the Limousine still parked where it had been left. The plane stopped and the pilots came out of their cabin.

"We will see to the problem sir, it should not take more than a moment."

"Yeah sure. Now hurry the fuck up, Caius won't be happy about this!" Felix roared, following them out to the now opened exit door. He then turned back to Demitri and they continued to argue, Demitri followed him out and Edward and I looked at each other realising that this could be our only chance for escape.

We stood and made our way slowly to the door and looked out, seeing that Felix and Demitri were still arguing intensely by the wing of the plane.

"Let's go." I whisper to Edward and he nodded, but then held a hand up as a sign for wait. A noise from behind me startled me and I turned around seeing the airhostess behind me. I gasped and she made a start for me. I pulled my arm back and with all the might I had, punched her square in the face. Blood poured from her nose, and my hand throbbed from the impact. The momentum of the impact made her stagger back and she hit her head against the baggage hold. I heard a crack and she cried out in pain and fell to the floor, her body quivered and then went still. I turned back to Edward and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

Adrenalin was running through my blood and I was ready for the onslaught of Felix and Demitri. I braced myself as I hit the bottom stair, ready for their attack. I looked about and saw their bodies lying on the ground. I was in too much shock to make any sense of it all. Instinctively we both began to run and as I looked back I saw the two bodies of the pilots lying on the other side of the plane.

We were headed for the building that we had seen before and had thought about running to, when a voice behind me said, "Nice punch Bella, you're not a bad sprinter either." I almost screamed with the fright, my legs pulling me faster.

Dave over took me and he laughed as he knew he had scared the living shit out of me. As we came to the side of the building Dave called to us both, "over here," as he rounded the building.

I was so relieved to see the chopper on the tarmac with its rotors running. We all pilled in and Dave jumped into the pilot's seat.

The copper lifted, hovering above the building. I could see Felix and Demitri lying beside the plane and I shuddered as I thought that they must be dead as they were lying so still. We flew overhead and away to the north and I have never been so relieved in my life.

"Jesus Christ Edward, the things I do for you." Dave laughed.

"I owe you one Dave." Edward slapped him on the back; he turned to me and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Are you ok baby?" He said gently pulling my face to his and kissed me longingly. He wrapped an arm around me and with his other he slid it under my shirt rubbing my stomach. I just nodded and tried to let myself relax, so glad to be away from that ordeal, though my body was still buzzing with fear and adrenalin, I was a little shaky.

"Did you do that to the air craft Dave, you know stuff with the navigation?" I asked my heart still beating wildly after the run.

"Yep I did, but if I told you how, I'd have to kill you." Dave chuckled. "Nice work phoning me. I didn't quite get what I was hearing until Edward screamed your name and then Demitri's... That was the clincher; there is no way Edward likes to share. I was kind of thinking you had accidentally called me during one of you more rampant sex escapades." He laughed harder.

"Dave, you got a dirty mind." I admonish as I slapped him on the shoulder teasingly, "Thanks for saving us. Are those guys dead?"

"Nah, just got them with some darts, they will be sleepy for quite a while. Damn shame, it was too obvious to knock them off at the airport."

"Oh." I was in one way relieved that no blood had been shed, except maybe the airhostess; she wouldn't look so pretty now. I smirked to myself in the satisfaction I messed up her perfect face. Serve her right for looking so beautiful and hanging out with losers. I then wondered when I had gotten so nasty. _Oh yeah – it was when those to wankers abducted us._ I took a deep breath to regain some kind of semblance of normality.

"How's Nessie? Is she ok?" She was my main worry now Edward and I were out of there.

"Yeah she's cool, but Carlisle is really worried," Dave replied and then turned to Edward, "Considering the circumstances Edward, I think maybe you all should get out of Cairns."

"I know," Edward sighed. "Have you told Liam? We have to get going, the sooner the better. Seeing as the airport is off limits at the moment."

"Yep 10 steps ahead of you Edward, all the stuff you need is on the boat, Liam's ready to go. Nessie is on the boat so is everyone else, we are right to go."

I sighed in relief to know that Nessie was OK, but I was saddened that we would have to leave Cairns, but wait, did I hear Dave right?

"Everyone is on the boat?" I asked Dave a little bewildered.

Edward replied for him. "Yeah it's safer if everyone comes with us, at least for a while any way. You know safety in numbers and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Edward looked down, obviously taking on board a whole lot of guilt about the situation. So I squeezed him harder into me, wanting him to feel my comfort.

"Hey Edward you're taking them on an extended holiday buddy, it will be fun." Dave said reassuringly. "They are going to be pretty happy I'm bringing you guys home, mate."

"Yeah I know… Fucking Aro, I bet Caius was keeping tabs on him." Edward glared out the window.

"I think he was Edward, he probably wanted to congratulate you on a job well done." Dave said jokingly.

"Yeah, funny way of showing it! I'm going to have to see him some time or he's going to keep chasing me down. I want it to be on my terms though, not his."

"We'll worry about that later, it's time to go." Dave did a slow turn and I looked out the window and could see Edwards boat "Bella" which was heading slowly out to sea. I turned and looked out the other window to catch the last glimpse of the mountain range and Palm Cove.

Clouds were descending, caressing the mountains, sliding down like a waterfall, their fingers reaching into the gullies and ravines, a fusion of white clouds hugging the green tropical rainforest. The humidity hanging in the air, so thick it felt like your lungs were wading through soup. I knew it would rain within the hour. The island stood alone surrounded by the azure sea, so beautiful. A pang of sadness gripped my heart as the chopper lowered onto the deck of the boat. I would dearly miss this tropical paradise I had called my home.

Edward must have caught onto my emotion and he hugged me hard, whispering, "I'm sorry." I just nuzzled back knowing that home would always be where Edward was. My body ached for him.

We climbed out of the chopper and I was a little unsteady on my feet, and my jarred back was killing me, I had to stop myself hissing through my teeth. Edward steadied me and wrapped his arm around my waist for support. I let him bear most of my weight.

"I think I need a strong drink and a lie down." I murmured more to myself than anyone.

"I think we both do." Edward said as he squeezed me harder. "You amaze me Bella, your strength, and your endurance, how you put up with my crap."

"Well I'd rather put up with your crap than not have you at all Edward." And I meant it, "Edward would you leave me if the situation was reversed? Would you want to live without me in your life again?"

Edward looked at me deeply, his eyes piercing me.

"Bella… No I would never leave you, I never want to be without you, I want to keep you safe and I'm doing a really crap job so far." Edward paused, "You have my baby and my past just won't go away. I want you and Nessie and whoever is inside you to be safe and happy."

"What did you say to me today Edward? Do you remember?...As long as we are together…and it's true Edward, as long as we are together, as long as we do this together we will be fine. I believe that, don't you?" I pulled in closer to Edward and reached up to kiss him.

"Yes I do." Edward breathed and as our lips touched, that electricity surged and pulled us together almost moulding us as one. Our tongues sought each other's and we pressed ourselves harder together, it was an endless moment and I savoured his passionate, sweet tasting lips on mine, breathing in that citrus aroma that seemed to follow him everywhere.

We were broken out of our embrace by a high pitch squeal and a flurry of claws on wood. Nessie flung herself around our legs as Wolf jumped around us trying to get some attention.

"Mummy, Daddy we're going on a holiday with EVERYONE." Nessie was practically jumping out of her skin. I bent down and lifted her up and hugged her tightly as if she might just simply disappear. The pain in my back momentarily dissolved as I clung to her.

Edward cocooned us both.

"I love you Nessie." I mumbled into her soft curls.

"You're squeezing me Mum I can't breathe." Nessie giggled and wiggled to be put down. I laughed at her and let her down.

"You don't get away that easy Nessie." Edward said, Nessie squealed with delight as Edward picked her up and swung her around.

"You should see the dress Alice bought for me." Nessie's eyes shone with delight and expectation.

"Oh really, we had better see it then." Edward laughed and with one arm holding Nessie and one around my waist we made our way together down the stairs and into the boat.

I could hear Dave's laughter carry above everyone else's as we descended the stairs and into the 'party deck'.

"Ah here comes the prodigal son." Emmett laughed, "Bout time you took us all on a holiday man."

I looked up to Edward and he actually rolled his eyes. Carlisle and Esme came over and gave us both a huge hug; I could sense Esme was getting teary.

"We're good, we're home now." I said hugging Esme a little tighter.

"Yes you are." Esme replied, tears glinting in her eyes.

Everyone drew in and gave us hugs and I wondered how they knew what had happened, my only explanation was that Dave must have told Carlisle why we all had to go. I envisioned that Carlisle would have gathered every one together and explained what was going on and the urgency for them to get on the boat. I was glad I didn't have to explain right now and I was glad that everyone was on board with us. I looked around the group, Emmett and Jasper looked excited, Rose and Alice just looked relieved to have us back. Dave was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Nessie in Edwards arm was laughing and wiggling, wanting to be put down. He gently lowered her to the ground.

"Right I need a drink." I said pulling Edward toward the bar, "I think I want a margarita, no actually make that two." I said to Alistair, who was behind the bar.

Edward frowned at me, then turning to Alistair, "She'll have some juice."

"Edward what the…" I began, frustrated that he changed my order. Edward however pulled me in tight.

"You're pregnant Bella, no alcohol." Edward cut in, a smile curling up from the corner of his lips. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "You are soooo bossy." I took the glass of juice and took a long sip.

The juice soothed my parched throat, savouring the sweet tang on my tongue. I placed the glass back down on the bar after I had drained it, and as I did a shooting pain encompassed my lower back and abdomen. My legs buckled underneath me, my sight went fuzzy with the pain as I slumped against Edward.

There was a commotion about me, but I was disengaged from my body. My body hurt, I just wanted to sleep, drift off from the pain. Oh how I needed the sweet sanctity of sleep. I stopped fighting to remain awake and felt myself being carried, the pain closing my eyes and my body off from the rest of the world.

~O~O~O~

I woke unable to breath; I think I was trying to scream.

I was trapped in the dark, I was bound, there was blood, lots of blood, and I couldn't find Edward. Guns, there were guns, one of which was in my hands. I looked down to my hands and let it drop. It clattered to the floor. I looked around in the dark. Where was Nessie? Where was Edward? I wanted to scream. It all came flooding back. God Nessie, Edward, the baby…

I had sat bolt upright holding my sheets tightly. I felt my hair sticking to my face, drenched with sweat and I looked around searching for Edward and Nessie. I held my hands to my stomach, tears flowed hazing my sight, and I was too scared to make a sound. Breathing hard, waiting for someone to jump me, I took in that I was in our cabin in the boat. My body was geared for a defensive strike. Listening, all I could hear the lap of water against the hull and something else.

A silky voice was talking and strong warm hands wrapped around my shoulders and a thumb wiped at my eyes. I held still, I let the familiar tone of the voice relax me, sooth me. I felt like I was coming home, I realised It was Edward and I took in a deep breath letting relief flow over me.

Listening to his voice and gaining clarity, my heart returned to a steady beat. I looked beside me; Edwards's eyes held concern as he brushed back my hair with his hand. I looked into his eyes, wishing I could be swallowed up into the deep green pools and never return.

"You scared me Bella. I thought I was going to lose you." Edward lent in a kissed me gently; kick-starting my heart all over again and I greedily kissed him back, not wanting to ever lose contact with him. I needed him, I needed his touch. I had felt like I had reached the depths of hell in my dream.

"Bella." Edward said as he pulled away from me, framing my face with his hands. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Edwards face grew serious. "Bella you are going to have to take it easy for a couple of weeks, some damage was done to your back by Demitri. We thought you were losing the baby."

A shudder went through my body as I remembered being flung by Demitri's onto my back and the pain that had gone along with it.

I gasped. "The baby, did I lose the baby?" My hands began to shake as I remembered the shocking pain that filled me before I passed out. The pain so intense it could have only been from losing the baby.

"No, we didn't, but you have to take it real easy. Your body went into shock and a few vertebrae were out of alignment."

I sighed in relief and let my body sag back against the soft cushions. I gentle rubbed my stomach and prayed silently that all was safe. The door opened and Carlisle came through.

"You gave us a little scare there Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle came to sit next to Edward on the bed.

"Um, Ok I guess a little sore and fuzzy," I answered.

"I did an ultrasound with my portable, baby looks like it's doing fine, but you really need to take it easy Bella. You've been through some trauma and you really need to let your body and mind heal for a bit." Carlisle held my hand and squeezed it gently. "We are all here for you Bella; you're safe and loved dearly." Carlisle lent in and gave me a hug and the warmth of his embrace was comforting, He truly was the father I never felt I had.

Carlisle went to stand and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder, "That goes to you too Edward. You, my man, need to take it easy. No gallivanting for a couple of weeks, right. I don't think Esme would handle it to well…" Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, stopping at the door he turned. "Nothing is ever boring when you're around Edward, makes me feel like I'm 25 all over again, oh and Bella I'll be checking your stats every couple of hours." With that he chuckled some more and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Edward" I whispered quietly.

"Yes beautiful?" He said as he caressed my face with his long fingers.

"What do they know?" I trembled with the fear that everything had been swept under the carpet and I would have to pretend that the world was peachy.

"Do they know anything?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes. It was time they knew." Edward said solemnly.

"Alice, Rose?" I asked, as I could not fathom their reaction to what we had done, what we had been through. I held myself ready for Edward's answer. I held myself ready for the loss of their friendship.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Edward kissed me and smiled. The door opened and my two best friends walked slowly through the door. Edward held my hand and I gripped it tightly.

"Bella, you scared us." Rose said as she slid beside my side. "I swear girl, you do this shit without me, and I'm going to have your hide!" Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "And how dare you keep from me that you are having a baby!"

I coughed, my voice caught in my throat. Alice came to my rescue.

"Rose let it be, as long as she calls the baby Alice or Jasper we'll be good." She laughed and so did Rose. I rolled my eyes and the sentiment didn't go un noticed.

"See she's right as rain." Alice laughed and I had to join in. I stopped as I saw Alice's look grow serious as she continued.

"We know what has happened Bella…Stop… and don't you even think of saying anything…" Holding up her hand, she stopped me before I could even get a word in.

"Without dredging up fucking shit… YES I SWORE… Tuck that in your pipe and smoke it!" Alice exclaimed and I was taken aback as she continued. "We get why you did what you've done and you know what?" I shook my head, confounded from what I had heard so far. "I would do exactly the same thing…soo Bella. I'm…we're 110% behind you. Alice looked toward Rose and they both nodded. Tears came to my eyes and both girls came to my side and hugged me. I was so lucky to have these girls by my side. I wiped a tear and went to say something profound but words just didn't come from my mouth. So instead I just smiled and hugged them harder.

Rose nodded and quietly said, "Nessie wants to see you," and I nodded without delay. Rose and Alice moved to the door and whispered quietly to Nessie, slipping out when Nessie entered. I watched her move quietly toward me. Hesitant in her steps. I moved my hand toward her. Just seeing her face made me feel like I was home. I could smell her; I knew what her hair would feel like between my fingers. I heard Edward sigh in relief beside me as I brought Nessie into a hug…She was everything, and I drew her into me, not wanting to let go. Tears emerged and this little life was more to me than anything.

"I Love you "I murmured into her soft curls.

"I know MUM." Her lips curled into a lopsided grin just like her fathers and my heart melted and I smiled as she nodded as she let me crush her into me. I breathed her smell, all sweet and strawberry. I knew she had grown up just in these few days. I loved her. My eyes flickered shut in the knowledge that she was OK. I could not keep my eyes open one minute longer. I sighed as I felt the relief wash over me. The warm heat of Nessie in my arms and Edward beside me. I let my demons lie, I wanted to wake stronger. Be there for her. Be there for all these wonderful people. I was over awed and I wanted to cry with happiness for the first time in so long.

I felt her leaving, and gave her one last hug and watched as she giggled and skipped to the door. She laughed as Emmett who was standing by the door brought her to his shoulders.

"The unicorn awaits Your Majesty." He said regally. He grinned wickedly at me and waved as he galloped off. I took a breath and sighed at the sound, resting into the soft pillows beneath my head.

Edward kissed me gentle on the lips and I drifted off into a semi sleep as he slipped in beside me, cradling me in his arms. I wondered idly what had earned me the right to be surrounded by such wonderful people.

Soft tender lips met mine and I felt the energy radiate. I knew those lips, that touch, and I felt the electricity exude between us. I moved my hand to close the distance and Edward shuddered as my hand floated above the waist band of his shorts.

All I could think of was to be joined with Edward. I knew what I wanted right now. I was greedy, I wanted the pleasure I knew he would bring me, and I wanted him inside me, with me always. After everything we had been through I still wanted him as much, if not more than that first time I saw him.

Edward lightly grazed his teeth along the side of my neck, nuzzling in. I could feel him breathe me in.

"Bella, I love you so much," He said almost growling. I leaned into him.

"Hmmm… Edward, And I You." We clung tightly to each other and slowly wound ourselves together until we became one.

We were home.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Love to know what you think.

Thank you for joining our ride, the words of encouragement has been mind blowing.

Lots of Love

AMV


	35. Part 2 chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

Part 2 – Chapter 1

Bella

We had been sailing, well cruising for quite a number of weeks, actually I think it was months now. I had lost track of time. We had sailed past Papua New Guinea and into Indonesia. The boys had all decided to do the "surfing trip" through the islands. They caught some awesome waves at Bukit, Bali, at a reef wave that was a fast left hander.

A couple of bamboo shacks sold drinks and enticing satay sticks and local treats. The shacks stood on the beach under the shade of palm and casuarina trees. The sand was yellow and pesky monkey's climbed the palm trunks and waited about the shacks for cast off food and drinks.

Nessie was beside herself seeing monkey's running wild and we had to stop her trying to pat them. I was terrified that she would get some disease.

The boys, including Carlisle on his Mal surfboard, were immersing in the laid back culture of the surf nomad. However it was a ruse as we were on the "Bella," Edwards's luxury yacht and not slumming it in the bamboo accommodations of the backpackers.

Alice, Rose, Nessie and I traversed the island discovering temples and the local culture. I could live here forever. Communications were at a bare minimum, except of course on the boat, as we had full satellite capabilities.

I was tanned beyond all belief and now my tummy was showing, I was relegated to the Jet Ski, no surfing for me as it was getting a little uncomfortable.

We moved north to Sumatra to Mentawai and Nias islands. We must have taken at least 6 weeks to get this far. A slow pace as the boy's got into the swing of the surfing "laid back" lifestyle.

I woke one morning, craving for eggs and bacon. I rolled over and whispered into Edwards's ear, he rolled toward me and wrapped his arms around me, gently turning his head so he could bite my bottom lip.

"You taste good Bella; Hmm I might have you for breakfast." He murmured almost to himself. I laughed and extricated myself from his arms, however reluctantly, because I would love to stay but my stomach positively had a mind of its mind at the moment.

"Hmmm, yes but I really need food." I said as I rolled out of his embrace and pulled a robe around myself. I smiled as I left, realising the early hour, I tiptoed out the door and made my way to the commercial kitchen.

I looked about and saw that Alistair was nowhere to be seen. I giggled to myself as it was quite a feat to get the main kitchen to myself. I pulled some pans out and raided the fridge for the eggs and bacon. I found some crumbed chicken pieces and I suddenly had a craving for fried chicken. Turning on the heat I poured some oil in the pan and place the chicken in when it was hot enough. It began to sizzle and pop. The smell of the frying oil and the chicken filled my nostrils and at first it smelt divine. I flipped a piece over and decided to prick it with a knife to determine how thoroughly it was cooked. As the juices came to the surface my stomach turned. I flicked the heat off and I had to run to the nearest toilet. I was violently ill; I couldn't get the rancid meat smell out of my nose.

I couldn't move, I could still smell the chicken from the kitchens toilet, each breath made a wave of nausea roll over me. I was trapped to the "porcelain direct line to God." I truly felt like dying, my stomach heaved until I didn't have anything else to empty, yet it still wanted to chuck.

Wolf was the first to find me and he attempted to lick me all over. My futile attempts to push him away were only met with more frantic tail wagging and licking. I moaned telling him to go and get Edward. Wolf cocked his head to the side and looked at me intently with his dark brown eyes, his tongue hanging out.

"Please" I groaned. He abruptly turned and trotted out the door, as I heaved again. I wondered what the hell I had eaten.

I hadn't eaten anything off the boat, under direct orders from Edward and Carlisle. Much to my disappointment, Especially in Bali, as the street vendor's food smelt and looked divine. The crisp smells of spices and shrimp paste, mingled with the fruit and incense offerings, placed in alters that were displayed in every store.

I thought about the delicately carved wooden and stone alters in Bali, Indonesia. But here in Sumatra, still in Indonesia, though a different island, the religion was mainly Muslim. The diversity was amazing. I craved their Rendang; a beef spiced curry, which I asked a vendor for the recipe so Alistair could cook it for me.

I thought about the history of Sumatra, How Marco Polo visited in 1292, How the Sumatran Tiger, Rhino and Orang-utan were all endangered. How sad it was that 50% of their rainforests had been logged.

I slumped against the wall, thinking it should be disgusting that I was on the floor of a toilet. But the boat was kept in such immaculate condition you could probably eat off the floor. I rested my face on the cool tiles of the wall and regained my breath, my arms and legs still shaky. I closed my eyes as I willed my stomach to settle down.

Strong arms pulled me up.

"Are you OK Bella?" Edward asked concerned, he lifted me up into his arms and I nestled against his now sun browned chest.

"I'm sick…Has the smell gone?"

"What smell?" Edward asked bewildered.

"The chicken…" Was all I said as he carried me back through the kitchen. The smell hadn't gone at all and my stomach began to churn. "HURRY" I gasped as I tried my best not to breathe through my nose, that chicken and oil smelt ghastly.

Edward jogged toward our room and I haven't felt so glad to smell fresh air and the linen of our bed.

"I'll get Carlisle." Edward murmured as he felt my forehead as he laid me down on the bed. He turned and left the room before I could stop him.

I really needed some fresh air.

I slowly lifted myself and made my way to the open enclave, which was opened out to the ocean and mainland, now that we were anchored in a secluded bay, away from the open waters.

The sun was just rising and the orange glow cast flickers of light which looked like flames licking across the water. Salt mingled in the air and it cleansed me, the sickly feeling leaving me as suddenly as it had come on. I sighed in relief.

A quiet knock drew me from the beautiful morning's vista and I called.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella, Edward's worried, you OK?" Carlisle asked. His face was browned from the sun and this trip so far had relaxed him and he looked even younger than his years. His hair lighter and white lines marked his laugh lines around his eyes, I suspect from squinting in the surf or laughing too much. He reached to feel my pulse and went to pull out a blood pressure cuff.

"Yeah I'm OK now Car, I think it could be food poisoning, but I haven't eaten anything I shouldn't." I was a little sarcastic in that last remark, as Edward had gotten even worse in his hovering seeing as now I had the tiniest baby bump. Carlisle slipped on the cuff and pumped it up and began to count in his head as he looked at his watch and felt at my pulse.

"You're looking ok; I think it might be morning sickness." Carlisle smiled and patted my hand. At that moment Edward came back in with a plate of eggs and bacon. The smell filled the room and I was on my feet and hanging over the edge of the boat heaving before you could even say bacon and eggs.

"Yep, she's got morning sickness…You had better get that out of here Edward. If you want her to stop being sick." Carlisle laughed.

"What…oh…yeah right." Edward mumbled and I heard the door close.

"It will pass Bells; just make sure you find something you can eat."

"God I can't remember being this sick with Nessie." I said as Carlisle passed me a glass of water and I took a grateful sip.

"All babies are different, this could last a couple of days or a couple of weeks, nothing serious."

"God this is awful." I said as another wave came on and I threw up again.

"Rest and fluids, and definitely none of the local food," Carlisle said firmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Are all you Cullen's this bossy?"

"Yes, and it's only because we love you." Carlisle smiled warmly. I heard the door open and Edward was swiftly by my side.

"I might leave you two now… It's just morning sickness Edward, if it gets worse, there are some anti-nausea medications she can take, but let's see how Bella goes first. Best not to meddle with nature." Carlisle clapped Edward on the shoulder and laughed.

"Thanks Car."

"No problem Edward, hey let's do Nias today." Carlisle's eye's lighted up like a little boy opening a Christmas present.

"Yeah… it's got a nice barrel; conditions should be good, yeah." Edward grinned, matching Carlisle's. They looked so similar. I rolled my eyes, Boys!

I couldn't believe Edward was talking about surfing when I was sick as a dog.

"Hello, Edward…Sick…Pregnant…Fiancé!" I drawled, waving my hand at him.

"Good luck Edward," Carlisle laughed and made his way stealthily out the door.

Edward pulled me into him and I laid my head on his chest.

"Is it really bad?" He asked as he pulled me in tighter and rubbed my back. I nodded in confirmation. The smell of cooked food was disgusting. I hoped it would pass soon because I was really hungry.

"It will pass; I think I need to lie down though." I mumbled grumpily. Edward just smiled at me and rubbed my belly.

God I hated feeling sick. I needed to wash my mouth out and brush my teeth. I pushed away reluctantly and made my way to the bathroom.

I looked at my dishevelled appearance in the mirror. Under the tan I could tell my face was greyish. I brushed my teeth and gargled some mouthwash. Making sure nothing was swallowed or else it come straight back up.

Pulling a brush through my hair I made my way to the bed where Edward was waiting and I lay down next to him on the soft cover, nestling my head into the feather pillows and the crook of his neck.

"I hate it when you're sick Bella; I suppose that means we have to stop…you know?" Edward slowly ran a finger down between my breasts down my belly and slowly back up. The tingles created, made me instantly forget the sic feeling. Instead pleasurable sensations between my legs began to ache for him.

Was I ever going to get tired of him making love to me? Even sick, I wanted him.

"No way." I murmured into his neck as I rolled closer into him, snaking my hand up and under his shirt. His abdomen and pecks now even more defined from all the surfing. This man could not get any sexier, I was sure of it. I licked his neck and he gently slid his hand up and under my silk camisole and pinched my nipple. I groaned with pleasure as my muscles clenched.

My stomach had other ideas and I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Maybe not," Edward laughed.

"It's not fair!" I moaned as I rinsed my mouth again, and then splashing my face with some water.

I jumped a little as Edwards arms slid around my waist as I dried my face.

"The wait might make you want me more," Edward teased.

"I don't think I could want you anymore than I do, or I might explode." I laughed, if only he knew how he made me feel. God it made me all tingly just thinking about it.

"Well I don't want you to explode, so I better not do this." Edward breathed into my ear and slowly grazed my neck with his teeth. I shivered.

"You're not playing fair." I whispered, my body covered in goose bumps.

Edward laughed, "No I'm not. But I will now, I'll be good. Come on let's get you back to bed."

With that he scooped me up and carried me back to bed. He had already pulled back the sheets. He laid me down gently and lifted the sheet over me, tucking it in around me. The light from outside cast a glow around him, he was my own personal angel. I smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'll get Nessie and get her some breakfast, you rest. Then I have some work to do."

"Work?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah just some market stuff, got some money to make. Actually I've been making everyone a little cash." He laughed, "I've been busy while you've been sleeping at night."

"Night? What? Where?" My head was a little scrambled. I hadn't even realised he had gone anywhere when I was asleep and I was a little pissed off.

"I haven't gone anywhere Bella; I've been trading the Markets from the computers in my study. The American market is open at night while we are here. Actually I've just tripled Car's money." Edward stated quite proud of himself.

"Oh, right and here I thought you were sleeping with me every night."

"I only slip out for a couple of hours and I always come back…Hmm." Edward ran his had along my cheek. "You do look beautiful when you sleep."

I sighed; here I was completely satiated by Edward yet again. It was infuriating, I wanted to be mad but I found that I couldn't.

"Today I'll do some on the Asian market, so I'll be close by."

"You're not surfing?"

"Nope, not while you're feeling unwell."

My heart did a little lurch at hearing that Edward wanted to be near me while I was sick.

"You don't have to, you know." I said not quite believably.

"I want to, silly girl especially seeing as it's my baby that's making you sick." Edward ran his hand down to my belly as he said this and looked tenderly at it. He moved his eyes back to mine and they were shining with awe. His smile said everything, how proud and excited he was.

"I love you." We said simultaneously, and then laughed as the occurrence of us either saying the same thing or finishing each other's sentences was becoming all too common. I was beginning to wonder if we had to talk to each other at all.

Both our heads turned as the door knob began to turn.

"Nessie." We said together, I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Nessie bounded into the room and Edward scooped her up. She squealed with delight.

"How's my big girl who's 4 now?" Edward crooned to her, seeing that since she had her birthday she was proud as punch to be a "big girl".

"Good Daddy. Is Mummy sleeping in?" Nessie asked.

"Yep she sure is. The baby is making her sick." Edward replied.

"Bad Baby! You should put it in time out!" Nessie exclaimed. "How can a baby make you sick?" She then asked quizzically.

Edward looked at me expecting an answer, I just shrugged, my mind turning over to give her a good explanation.

"I suppose it's because it's eating all my food. It makes me a bit tired and sick." I tried to give her an explanation. She seemed happy with that but she squirmed out of Edwards arms and climbed onto to the bed. She bent down to my belly and began to talk to it.

"Now baby… Stop eating all mummy's food. You're making her tired and sick." She shook her little finger at my belly. I started to laugh.

"Honey it's growing so it needs my food to grow. I won't be sick forever, it just lasts a couple of days."

"Oh, but will you be able to play later?" Nessie asked concerned, then added to my belly, "Sorry baby."

I pulled Nessie in for a hug, she was so precious. "Love you Nessie, Mummy will be up in a little while OK."

"Ok Mum." Nessie smiled and abruptly bounced off the bed. "Come on Daddy, can we have Eggs and Bacon?"

Just hearing those words turned my stomach and I had to jump up myself and run to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and ran straight to the sink.

I could hear Edward laugh and explain to Nessie that I would be alright. I heard the bedroom door shut and I felt an overwhelming need to have a sleep. I cleaned my mouth out yet again and I shuffled back to the bed and practically fell onto it, sleep coming almost instantaneously.

I woke later feeling a lot better. A breeze filled the bedroom from the open enclave. I took a tentative breath, to make sure there was no food smells lingering.

I heard Edwards voice muffled in the distance. It sounded like he was having a heated discussion. I moved slowly to the door, following Edwards's voice. I hadn't heard him in a heated discussion since we left Australia.

His office was located off the entrance of the lounge area of master suite, under the stairwell. It was a room full of teak bookshelves and an antique green leather topped desk. Cream carpet silenced the small chrome wheels of his office chair as he rolled it behind his desk. It too swathed in soft green leather. Three laptops adorned its shiny sleek surface. Edward was sitting behind the desk, the chair swivelled so his back faced the door. His hand reached up and he ran it threw his messy hair, which was spiking up over the top of the chair.

"Hit it at 52 with 100…Do it FUCKING NOW!" Edward roared down the phone. He spun his chair abruptly as he snapped his phone shut. I jumped back startled by the movement and I went to slip out the door.

"Bella…you're up," His eye's lightened as he looked over me and my body involuntarily shivered, goose bumps covering my skin. I wasn't sure if the reaction was from his piecing green eyes or from the authority his voice held whilst speaking on the phone.

"Feeling better?" He asked his demeanour changing abruptly as he spoke to me. It was as if he hadn't been yelling at someone just moments before.

"Um yeah, I'll come back later." I go to move to the door, though Edward is already up and out of his chair stopping me from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Um, I'm just letting you get back to…whatever you are doing." I waved my hand toward the desk and his computers.

"Well beautiful, come keep me company for a bit," he purred into my ear. Edward took my hand and moved back toward his desk, sitting me on his lap.

I settled into Edwards lap and let the warmth of his body seep into mine. I leaned back into him and wiggled my backside into his groin. I smiled to myself as I felt the fabric stir beneath me.

I look toward the computers and notice a whole lot of graphs with constantly changing lines in green and red.

"What do the green lines mean?" I ask, watching the green lines move.

"Well that's the moving average or the MA," Edward stated.

"Oh, and what does that mean?" I asked feeling a little stupid.

"Well they are the Moving Averages of the market prices, if they move or cross; you can use different strategies to trade the market." Edward said confidently as if it was second nature. I however just saw moving lines on a chart.

"Oh Ok," I said feigning intelligence.

"So what does the red line mean?" I asked, a little worried that I wouldn't understand that either.

"RSI, Relative Strength Index, so if it's around 80 it's over bought, if it's fewer than 20 it's over sold."

"Oh OK." Now I felt really stupid. I looked at the screen closer.

"So how in the hell do you know when to buy or sell?" I grumbled more frustrated that I couldn't work this out.

"It's hard to explain but when it all comes together you know what to do. I worked my ass off to get to know all this shit Bella, don't expect to understand all this shit the first time you look at it." Edward curled his arms around me as I shook my head.

"You are much more fun," Edward said as he nuzzled into the side of my neck and my skin broke out with a new set of goose bumps.

"So what you doing in here then?" I asked, pushing back into him.

"Making money, playing with the market." Edward laughed, looking quite pleased with himself. I poked him in the ribs and he jerked in surprise.

"Hey I got to be able to put petrol in this boat," He laughed as he tickled my sides and I squirmed and wiggled trying to get away from him but I was trapped by the desk.

"You must be feeling better, so pesky for someone who was so sick this morning." Edward held me firm and pulled him closer.

I hummed and felt the tightness in his pants beneath me. I went to turn and straddle him but as I did Edward reached for the computer and then reached for the phone. Yelling instructions to whoever was on the other end. I rolled my eyes at him and he waged a finger at me. I went to move off his leg but he tried to keep me there. One arm held me to his side, I couldn't budge, and he wouldn't let me go.

As he flicked the phone closed he pulled me back to him. "Sorry had to do that, I just made us half a million." Edward beamed like he had just brought me home some prey that he had caught with his own hands. I felt like saying, 'would you like me to cook that for you?' Instead I laughed, and then my stomach went all weird from the momentary thought of food. I clenched my stomach and ran for the bathroom, not even waving goodbye.

"Fucking Hell," I moaned as I cleaned my face, wrapping the robe I had around me tighter. I felt better for the moment but I really hoped that this wouldn't last. I rubbed my fore head and I slowly opened the bathroom door. I didn't look up as I stumbled out and I kind of crashed into Edward.

"How you going?" He asked sincerely wrapping his arms around me.

"OH I'm just fucking dandy, Edward. Throwing up like a pansy at the thought of food, yeah I'm just great." I grumbled.

"Come on Bells, it will pass…hey lets go top side and get you some air." He smiled, kissed my neck and rubbed my back.

I leaned into him and let him push me out of the room and up the stairs.

As we ascended the stairs past the glass walled rainfall, which I couldn't help but run my fingers along, changing the lights as it responded to my touch, from blue and flickering through the colours of the rainbow. It was beautiful and always captured my imagination. I smiled and Edward grabbed me tighter as we reached the top stair.

Laugher filled the cream and teak lined lounge room of the second level. The noise was coming from the cinema room. Peals of laughter both high and low. I could pick out Nessie, Dave and Emmett. A shrill call from Rose admonishing Emmett made me laugh. I could envision her slapping him across the back of the head.

We entered the cinema room and surely enough everyone was there. Playing on the big screen was Mario Carts on the Wii. Nessie, Emmett, Rose and Dave were battling ferociously. Hands waving wildly, arms flinging every which way. I laughed out loud and I felt the laughter emanate from Edward.

"Mummy, "Nessie squealed, her face not even turning from the screen. "We are versing Jake, Emily and Sam!" She exclaimed trying not to turn her attention away from the large screen.

"You go Ness!" I said as I tried to work out who was who on the screen.

I laughed, as I could see Dave, Emmett and Rose colliding with themselves to let Jake and Nessie win the round.

I turned to Edward and whispered. "This on line gaming looks good… At least Nessie gets to play with Jake and Rose can kill both Emmett and Dave!" I laughed as I watched the cars collide into each other. Emmett was trying not to get pissed off with Rose, and Dave was doing his best to kill of the both of them. Nessie and Jakes little Mii's were laps ahead of the "adults." This just made me laugh harder.

I turned to Edward. "I think we might need to go somewhere with something else to do." I laughed, "If we say here we will be trapped in the online gaming universe." I chuckled as I watched Jasper take over Rose's control, giving up her fight against Emmett and Dave. She rolled her eyes as she slumped into the chair next to Alice.

Alice cheered as Jasper knocked Emmett off the race track.

I looked over to Alice and Rose.

"Hey girls," I called.

Rose and Alice looked my way their faces grinning.

"I'm tired of isolation, How about we go somewhere, where there's civilisation!"

Two bodies jumped up and encompassed me.

AN: So this is the start, we are just feeling the waters "so to speak."

Love to know what you think.

Thanks for Reading

Aston Martin Vanquish.


	36. Part 2 Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: Mr V apologises for the lateness of this post.

(Unexpected travel for work over the past two weeks). Sorry.

There is a bit of "Market" jargon, so if you don't quite "get it" don't worry.

I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

AMV

Part 2 – Chapter 2

Edward

The screen flickered to life, glowing a white blue light across the darkened room. I pulled my high backed chair in behind me as I sat at the desk and watched the screen flicked from start-up and cranked up the market software I had spent years writing. Linking with the main markets of the world data feeds, I saw window by window the major currency markets, bond markets, commodities and stock markets. I peered closer as the numbers ticked over from price to price, each change indicating price action, a deal, occurring at that price. The next column of numbers ticked over indicating the volume, the value of the trade and the next column the sum of trades on the day.

I cupped my hand under my chin as I watched the numbers tumble over and change. Below each window of the markets and the numbers were charts, "graphs" as Bella had called them. The charts ticked over and moved and grew as the numbers changed. The numerous lines moving along as deals were made over time. I watched the flow of the lines, looking for tell-tale patterns which would could give an indication of what the market was doing and where it was going. Opportunity! Opportunity to make or lose money. Opportunity also in the past to inflict hurt on enemies, powerful enemies.

The signs and patterns since we orchestrated the attack on the major markets and stocks that triggered the Global Finance Crisis, or GFC, had lacked volume, turnover. Signs that the markets and therefore the world economy was barely alive, struggling to recover. It was now on life support as the US Government, with its Central bank the Federal Reserve, tried to stimulate the economy and the markets back to life. Then the UK and then other countries around the world followed the markets collapse. Then struggled to breathe as Governments and Central Banks injected liquidity. Like injecting blood back into a victim of an attack with a double barrel shotgun that had severed most arteries. Could they stem the flow, would the liquidity they added supplement the body for the blood streaming from the severed arteries?

I remembered the Politicians and innocent victims panicked. The cries heard over the globe as the media showed their fear, their cries for help. The shock, then the fear of what was happening to the worlds markets, their wealth, and their own lives impacted. Houses lost, jobs lost. I realised back then that what we had done had hurt not just our enemies but the innocent. Men, women, their families had lost everything.

Yes we had made a lot by selling the market to trigger the panic, which is what they termed shorting the market, and later buying it back. But the guilt of hurting the innocent haunted me. Aro didn't care; he loved the execution, the exhilaration and above all the money. Greed is an evil and it was the enemy. Aro had then become the enemy.

We had partially achieved our goal. 'Yes they were hurt, they were angry. They knew it was Aro and me.' I thought as I watched the screens moving. With life!

The markets movement and action, the lines of the chart, the volume broke my dark thoughts about Aro and the past. I looked closer my eyes widening, my bow furrowed as I realised I had seen and felt the markets coming back to life. The injections, billions and trillions of dollars the governments poured into the markets, through bailouts, capital injections, bond buy backs and huge expenditure programmes trying to create jobs was flooding the markets.

I scratched my head as I wondered what was happening. As no jobs were being created, bankruptcies continued, real estate was looking grim and repossessions of people's houses continued. All the liquidity being injected into the comatose corpse of the global economy was stimulating the heart; the veins were starting to pump, as the rich blood of new money flowed through its body. Then like a lightning bolt to my head I realised what was happening and why it didn't make sense in a traditional economic and market sense.

"The bastards, they won't let it die! They can't let it die! But they are feeding off it! Fucking arseholes!" I said out loud banging the desk and the corner of the keyboard. Grabbing the keyboard I tapped hard some keys and changed the screens to look at other pre-set screens I had, looking at other data and other markets. I saw and felt a similar feeling from the vision I saw as the screens changed with my key strokes.

"The bastards are rebuilding, they don't give a shit about the people, they want their greed, and they want the power" I thought. "The fuckers!" I said as I realised that by trying to hurt them by destroying their wealth created by greed and abuse of power, the lies and manipulations. The Governments and Central banks were feeding these blood suckers directly. The billions and trillions were not going back to help the people. It was going straight back to the club, the banks, the powerful, to buy more assets, gold, oil, commodities, businesses and then to help them push prices, and profits back up. The people may be still in fear, in dire straits but the game was back on.

"Game on!" I thought as I grabbed my dealing keyboard. "Fuckers! Fuck it._" Well if you can't beat them may as well join them! _

I typed in some buy orders for the stock market indices, then gold, copper, some bonds. As the orders were sent and I awaited confirmation and my portfolio data base to be updated I looked about the darkened room lit only by the glow of the computer screen, thinking.

As I sat alone in the room I considered what was next. Yes I could make some bucks, off knowing what the new game was, but the bastards were also out to kill me, and maybe Bella. Aro from greed had become one of them, whether he was or not was not really important. The thirst for power, the greed for wealth had made him a man, or was it beast, like them. He was now dead when Dave blew his brains out to save my life. But Caius was now getting stronger, and he wasn't alone! I was alone and they were after me.

I sat as my deal confirmations updated one by one as they were executed. The market screens also showed the pickup of volume, the buy orders hitting the market and the prices ticking up as the energy of trading gathered pace. The charts showed the market moving, this time up, this time with volume and momentum. Not like for the previous months, what we call a dead cat bounce. This time it was a real move back up.

I smiled as I knew my feel, my timing was good. They probably didn't want others buying, they didn't want it known yet and triggered. They were looking for more selling due to fear and paranoia so they could buy in cheap. They of course were not alone. "Bastards" I said out loud. The Politicians, the Governments, the Central Banks they were part of the system before, part of the game. '_They still were_,' I thought.

"They have been bought by power, ego's and greed, Caius and the club had them in their power, they were pawns in the game but the fuckers bailed them out, and are really part of the fucking whole damn thing with Caius now," I mused. I smiled as more of the reality of the new game, the so called world geo-political and economic stage dawned on me.

But my move on the market had triggered some signals; hit some chart points and now others were buying, their computer programmes giving buy signals. My impulsive ambush had hit a nerve and the markets were coming to life before me. Like when we first attacked the market before, but hitting the jugular, sending the central nervous system into panic. This was the opposite but the same. '_Fear and greed ran markets; they are different, but are from the same base, ecstasy and pain, powerful base feelings_.' I thought as I tapped the keyboard again to change the screens.

Making money I was good at, and I did enjoy making money at their expense. But I knew it didn't exonerate me from the pain and hurt that our actions before had caused to millions, if not billions, around the world. But I knew this time, I was alone, and I needed a war chest and war chests to fight them costs a damn lot of money.

I picked up the phone and dialled instinctively. A loud voice thundered above a din of noise in the background, "YES, WHAT!"

"Max, Got a minute, it's me!" I answered loudly but calmly.

"Shit, Edward! It's you, Fuck mate you alive? We've been hearing all kinds of fucking stories about you!" Max replied, still loudly above the noise of the banks trading room in New York. "Where the fuck are you!"

"Max you going to let me talk or just hit me with a hundred questions!" I replied laughing hearing Max's familiar Brooklyn accent, the noise of the trading room, and his loudness and excessive use of the word "fuck" when under the pump when trading. We all did I noted.

"Max, I'm Alive, still in the pacific not Australia though, you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Fuck no, just a truckload of buying came out of nowhere, it's been building up, now it's like a fucking dam wall had broken, if you don't surf it, you're fucked, it will just go over the top of you!" He puffed out; as I heard voices in the background yelling at him.

"Its outta fucking Asia and now seems some of the US Investment banks and Fund managers are piling in…" he then paused. "Pacific hey?" Then he paused. I could hear the cogs in Max's head grinding like the old days when I was with him, and then he spoke, "Pacific, you mean Asia, it's fucking you!" Max yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, and fucking quiet mate, can't say anything, but maybe," I replied, knowing Max knew my style too well; he wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be sometimes. "Anyway Max I want you to listen and keep this quiet okay," I replied laughing.

"Yep Edward for you anything, for sure," Max replied back quietly.

"Look I'm coming back in a few weeks, I'll let you know, and can you get the apartment ready, let Maria know. Also make sure my dealing room is okay and running, let Aaron know that we have some business to sort," I replied.

"Great mate will do, we sure have missed you round here. The bosses especially after you smacked the market before the GFC, we made a shit load; reckon you got a huge bonus waiting and a job for a life time!" Max blurted out.

"Shut up Max! Keep it quiet, I don't need the bonus and I especially don't want that wanker to know I'm back, I'll deal with him when I'm ready," I snapped.

"Sorry Edward, just a bit excited, I missed you and was a bit worried. Hey did you get that girl?" He asked.

"Yes, Bella, she might be coming, and some others, anyway got a run got a lot to do," I said.

"Yeah like ramp the market about! So it's a good buy now mate?" Max asked.

"Yes Max, get on board, but don't be greedy! Take care," I finished and hung up.

They wouldn't expect me to head back home to New York, but I was sick of hiding, running; now I would take it to them. Not just in the markets but in the face. Going home would send them the message loud and clear that I wasn't afraid of them. I would be there for them and this time it was personal, and I was going to hurt them, take the bastards down or out, and not any innocent bystanders.

After sorting shit out in New York I would head to Europe and finish it totally. They would know for sure when I surfaced in New York. Like Max they would soon work out I was behind the strong buying that hit the market. Whilst they tried to work out what to do I would head straight for Caius. If he didn't come to the party, the party would be over for him. I had to do it now; I had to do it before the baby was born.

I heard a knock on the door, and turning around I saw it slowly open and standing there in a see through dark blue negligée and gown was Bella. She looked stunning in the glow of the light, but she was looking very sleepy, rubbing her eyes.

"So you do sneak out and play with your dumb markets at night rather than cuddle me," Bella said sleepily. I got up and crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry Bells, Just had a few little things to do, and talk to Max and the boys in New York," I said softly into her ears. "I love you, but you know I don't sleep much at night, can't help it, its habit."

"Mmmmm," she breathed into my ear in reply as I kissed her cheek.

"Sure! So what's happening with all your little graphs?" She asked looking across at the desk and screens glowing.

"Let me show you!" I said taking her hand and leading her across to the desk. Her hand felt warm as I pulled my chair back, "Here take a seat, you can be the captain and navigate the waves of the markets," I smiled as I moved the seat around and behind her. Bella sat down and looked at the screens, where the numbers and the charts were moving rapidly. Bella stared at the screens and seemed not to notice the action. '_It would be a strange world for her indeed_,' I thought.

"You know this doesn't make any sense to me Edward," she said sleepily, "I'll sink the ship!" She gave a little smile at her joke.

"Speaking of ships, you said you're sick of it," I started but she put her finger over my lips and interrupted.

"Not the ship, the isolation I said! You boys might love isolated surf spots but us girls are over it, I'm over it, but I love the ship," she trailed off noticing the soft kiss I was giving her fingers.

I felt the soft warm fingertips on my moist lips as I gave a final press of my lips.

"Okay you love the ship, anyway I agree, I'm sick of the isolation, maybe not the waves, but more I'm sick of hiding out, were not criminals so I'm sick of hiding out like Osama Bin Laden, fuck that, no more!" I said barely holding back my emotion.

"Were stopping that right now, were going to New York and then Europe!" I said. Bella squealed and jumping up grabbed me around the neck. I could feel her tight, starting to protrude stomach. I felt her breasts push in my chest and realised they also were more ample, and curvaceous. '_Yes the baby, the time is now, it had to be done,'_ I thought before continuing.

Bella bit my ear as she kissed the side of my face

"Oh Edward that would be lovely…" She then stopped mid-sentence, "but what about Caius? Who knows who else is after you?" I felt her body tighten with fear as her breathing picked up pace. Her eyes were no longer sleepy.

"Well I can't hide from the pricks for ever! I'm definitely sick of that," I said pulling her close and wrapping my arms firmer around her shoulders and back. I looked deep into her dark brown eyes, "Nope I'm going to sort them once and for all," I said firmly. Then continuing with a whisper in her ear.

"We're also going to have some fun, go to some good restaurants, bars and clubs, Nessie can see heaps and have a ball, you and the girls can shop your arses off buying clothes for yourselves, Nessie and the baby," I laughed imagining the pack of girls hitting Bloomingdales or Harrods.

Bella looked up and we kissed, at first tenderly, delicately and softly but as our lips and tongues touched, we became firmer and more passionate. My hands fell from her shoulders and ran down her waist, feeling the smooth negligee and Bella's warm skin beneath its silken touch. My hands moved to her hips and ran along its sensuous curves. My hands ran down her lower back and as we kissed, I squeezed her beautiful buttocks in my hands as I pulled her body harder against mine.

Bella moved her head back and our lips parted. She seemed to blush and laughed.

"Don't Edward, I'm getting fat! You won't love me anymore!"

I pulled her back in closer and kissed her hard and then moving back said seriously.

"You not fat, you're sexy"

"I'm fat Edward, I'm pregnant!" Bella retorted.

"Yes your pregnant," I replied "But your sexy," I smiled and continued.

"Bella I love you no matter what, even if you were fat I would still love you!" I laughed. Bella pushed me away and her back straightened.

"So you do think I'm fat!" She snapped barely concealing a big grin. _'Christ,_' I thought; she got me there, a place no man should go.

"No, I love you Bella no matter what you look like, it's you and just you I love, you know what I mean!" I stumbled out, knowing she had outplayed me at this game.

"Yeah no matter what I look like, Yeah right Edward, a man that has never been with a fat or ugly woman!" She said enthusiastically knowing she had snookered me and continued with glee "Yep I can just imagine you with a fat ugly girl!" She laughed.

But she had now created an opening in our verbal game; she had me on the ropes but got too cocky with that final barb. I took the opportunity.

"There; you know you're beautiful," I said pulling her back to my body "and damn sexy!" I said pulling her harder towards me and moving to kiss her. Just before our lips touched I heard her breathe and say "shit, damn."

I kissed her hard and then moved the negligee up over her buttocks and my fingers pushed hard into the naked flesh of her bottom as I pulled her pelvis into my hardening length. She leant her head back ever so slightly whilst we continued to kiss and my hands cupped her buttocks and then ran down over the smooth skin of her cheeks to between her legs. As the tips of my fingers touched her very hot and already moist folds Bella moaned, as we embraced and kissed ever more passionately.

We moved together away from my chair and towards the desk. My hands moving back up over her bottom and moved the negligée up as Bella's bottom moved against the wood of the table and I slid her up onto the desk. Her cheeks pushing my keyboard, pens, mouse and other objects over the desk away. My hands were now squeezing her hips as I pushed her slowly and gently onto the desk. As I kissed her Bella lowered her head and I pressed against her as my lips followed. I felt Bella's inner thighs run up my legs and wrap around my hips.

My upper body lay across her torso as she squeezed her legs into my hips and waist; her hand moved down the side of my chest then pushed firmly under my abdomen and then slid between our pressing pelvises. Her hand grabbed my hardened cock firmly through my jeans. I pressed my pulsing length harder into her hands, our bodies and our passionate kisses intensified. She clenched her hand around me and then loosened her grip. I felt her undoing my belt buckle and flicked the jeans button. As she undid my zipper my throbbing cock burst out of my jeans. She moved her hand to my waist and pushed my jeans down and I felt the warmth and moisture of her soft folds on the head of my penis.

Pulling my lips and chest away from Bella's heaving breast, I pushed back up and as I stood I parted her legs and lifted them by the knees, and then thrust myself inside her. I felt the hot honey like fluid and velvet inside of her around me as I slid hard inside. Bella moaned loudly with the movement as I slid repeatedly in and out; with each thrust I moved deeper into her. Her hands came up and grabbed the sides of my chest and as I moved, her finger nails bit deep into my skin. Her nails pieced the skin along my sides as she pulled my sweating body down onto her; our lips and tongues collided in a frenzy of kissing.

Bella screamed as she came hard. I felt the warm fluid of her orgasm surge down my length as she buckled and heaved against my body. My cock now was throbbing as I felt my orgasm rush up and burst. I gave a gut wrenching moan as I climaxed inside her for what seemed ages. My body muscles tensed and rippled from head to foot with each ejaculation as I took deep breaths and then I melted into Bella's heaving and sweat covered body, arched back on the desk.

We lay there in the half-light breathing deeply and kissing as our hearts slowed. I rose up as I pulled Bella's slightly damp hair back from her sweaty brow. I looked into her eyes and felt the power between us.

"Yes, I love you Bella" I said as I slowly ran my hand across her breasts then down, my fingers flowed along the contours of her small belly. It was warm to the touch through her negligee, the warmth emanating, glowing, through her skin from our new baby. I smiled as the warmth spread up my arm and through my body.

"Come one, let's get you back to bed, and I'll get the trip to New York organised, then we will sleep in and have a lazy morning together," I said slowly picking her up in my arms from the desk. Standing upright in the dim light with Bella in my arms I kissed her forehead again.

"Yes, that would be lovely Edward," she breathed quietly, still catching her breath as our lips touched.

I turned and walked from the room and across to the large doors to the master bedroom. Closing them behind me with my foot as we passed through. I carried Bella to the large bed with its sheets and quilt slightly dishevelled from our bodies previously. I lowered her into the bed and sat next to her touching her face.

"Okay darling, its nearly 5 a.m. so Dave will be up, so just going to tell him the change in plans, he can get some things started for us getting to New York, then I'm coming straight back for you." I said looking at her happy but sleepy face. She nuzzled her face into my fingers on her cheek.

"Yes, yes," she murmured sleepily, "yes please do Edward and make love to me again…that was so good," she continued, her words fading in and out of the tiredness and desire for sleep overtaking her. She still managed to have a cheeky little smile creep across her face as her words trailed off.

I laughed as I kissed her again, as her eyes closed. I moved the sheets and quilt up around her and headed back out of the room.

I walked with quick and urgent strides up the halls of the deck. I felt blood invigorating my whole body. I had become complacent and too relaxed over the past month since escaping Caius. It had been a great break and especially with everyone together. But also dark clouds hung over it all. It made the paradise we inhabited seem surreal. Like a small heaven isolated from the world. Where beyond the horizons the dark clouds of evil still brewed and billowed into the sky, waiting for us.

I snapped myself out of those thoughts and continued briskly around the corridors towards Dave's Cabin. But my thoughts quickly thought of the others. Would they agree? Would they be happy to go to New York now? I knew Bella was, but I hoped that we would all still go together. _'It wasn't safe to be apart, or alone,_' I thought.

Yes, I think they also have become a bit bored, a bit restless, and a bit claustrophobic. We all knew we couldn't live like this forever. That the world would catch up to us. But also it would attract us, like magnets pulling at us to come back eventually. My body now knew it was time to follow its pull, but also to rid us of the dark clouds.

I stood in front of Dave's cabin door and banged on it hard. The knocks ringing out along the hall.

"Fuck Edward, let me put my pants on!" I heard Dave yell at the door.

"Hey how did you know it was me?" I yelled back with my head leant and tilted on the door. The door pulled open and I nearly fell in and onto a half-naked Dave opening the door with one hand and trying to pull his pants up with the other. As I fell through the door, Dave started tripped backwards over the pants round his knees and onto the floor.

"FFFFAAAARRRRKKKK!" He yelled as bounced on the floor tiles on his butt.

I couldn't help but burst out into a roar of laughter as I regained my balance holding the door jamb as Dave lay prone before me with his pants tangled round his legs in the air.

"Shit Dave put that weapon away!" I continued laughing and pointed down at him "Didn't think they made Derringer's anymore!"

"Oh fucking funny Edward." Dave said pulling his pants up and then in a quick move jumped to his feet. I thought I saw a bit of a blush in Dave's cheeks. Or was it just his English complexion?

"Anyway to answer your question," he continued brushing himself off and let me through the door, "How did I know it was you, Well easy Edward, who the fuck else would it be at this time of the morning!" He finished as he motioned me to sit on the lounge in his room.

"Sorry Dave, that was too funny, fuck, lucky no one was watching, we probably looked like the MARX brothers in action." I said still smiling and shaking my head in amusement of the event.

"Anyway Dave, we're going to New York," I said in a manner of fact.

"What? When?" Dave asked looking a bit surprised.

"New York, As soon as possible Dave, ASAP," I continued "We've had enough rest and good times, now some unfinished business and…." I paused.

"And?" Dave asked.

"And good times!" I laughed. "Anyway I think we need to get some life back into our lazy bones, and also, it's time to finish some business"

"Yep good idea Edward, I hate sitting round, started to feel like a sitting duck?" Dave replied, "Starting to go a bit mad with all this bloody paradise."

"Yep you looked like a duck on the floor a minute ago mate," I laughed, "Anyway we will see who wants to come, we'll all stay at my apartment, I want you to get Gabriel and Sam up to speed and there when we arrive," I instructed.

Gabriel and Sam, we had worked with before, Gabriel was an ex SAS marine and mercenary with Dave, they went back a long time. They were more than blood brothers, they had been each other's saviours a number of times. Now together they were like paranormal twins. Instinctively knowing what each other was thinking, or about to say, or do. Together they rarely spoke, they didn't have to. But together they could sit for ages like two old men in deep conversation, but where no sound could be heard.

Samanther or Sam as she preferred, was also quiet, a diminutive slender tanned brunette with ultra-fit and toned body. Ever since meeting and working together in Venice, then the Philippines, New York and Moscow she had been like a sister, a kindred spirit but always remained a mystery to even herself.

" Okay Sam is to keep surveillance and guard Bella, Nessie and the others right Dave," I said noting his smile as I had said her name.

"Yeah right Edward, you take all the fun out of it you know?" Dave smiled back.

"You, me and Gabriel will be doing a bit of work and it might get nasty, we are going to have to take these bastards out once and for all, so get some hardware, I'm not having this noose round my neck any longer." I said firmly to Dave, as anger yet again flowed into my body.

"About time you got your balls back Edward!" Dave replied and his eye's glinted.

~O~O~O~

So it's time to move on.

As always love to hear your thoughts.

Aston Martin Vanquish


	37. Part 2 Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE. IT CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year.

All the best for 2011

(must say that I am counting down to the end of the school holidays-only four weeks to go.)

I hope you enjoy

AMV

BPOV

I have finally mastered the morning sickness. It relies on the intake of only Miso soup and Vegemite on toast. I crave donuts, but there are none to be found and the ones that Alistair makes me just are nothing like Krusty Krème. So when Edward tells me that he wants to go to New York, The first thing I think of is Donuts. My belly rumbles, just thinking about it.

Alice is ecstatic of course and is bouncing off the walls; even Jasper has told her to get a grip. My only gripe is that Edward has assigned me a body guard. Me of all people needing a body guard. I am quite offended. I get to meet her when we get to New York. Dave is singing her praises, I'm just pissed off.

As we packed our bags a few days later, I sat with Nessie during her Skype chat with Jake.

"I'm going to the Apple." Nessie enthusiastically tells Jake via video phone. I have to smile as she looks to the computer screen instead of the camera.

"What's the Apple?" Jake asks sincerely.

"I don't know," Nessie ponders, "it's a big apple that lots of people live on." She says in matter of fact.

"Really?" Jake answered bewildered. "Do they have bananas too?"

I have to stifle a giggle.

"I suppose so Jake, I'll send you one."

"Actually Ness, we are going to New York, they just call it the big apple." I tell her and Jake.

"Oh…So why is it called an apple?" Jake asks, Emily is laughing in the back ground. Nessie turns to me, "Yeah why Mum?"

I think about it for a sec and I realise I have no idea why it's called the Big Apple.

"EDWARD!" I yell, "Wait a sec Ness I'll just go find him." I go to move Nessie of my lap but as I do Edward enters.

"God Bella, I'm going to have to call you Fog Horn!" He laughs as he places a kiss on the top of my head, he ruffles Nessie's hair and waves to Jake, "hey Jake."

"Hi Nessie's Dad." Jake smiles wide and waves back.

"So your highnesses, what do you want?" Edward pulls out another chair, flips it around and sits on it backward, folding his arms along the top.

"Why is it called the Apple Daddy?" Nessie asks eagerly.

"Why is what called the apple?" He looks bemused, his lips turning up into a grin.

"We want to know why they call New York, the Big Apple?" I clarify as I run my hand up his back and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well…There are a few myths on why it's called the Big Apple," Edward chuckled and winked at me, he continued… "But the first time it was published was by a guy called John Fitzgerald…he was the first writer to use the term 'The Big Apple', he called his regular horse racing column 'Around the Big Apple.' In the newspaper he wrote for. Apparently he had heard it from the stable boys who followed the horses to the small quarter-mile tracks in New Orleans and all over the East and the Middle West. They were so glad now to come to New York, where the big money was. The city was so huge to them and so full of opportunity that they called it the 'Big Apple.'"

"Oh," Nessie looked confused. Edward tried again.

"You know, it's like New York is the juiciest apple in the tree, so people want it."

"OOOHH." Nessie nodded, "I like juicy apples." She turned back to the computer screen, "I'll have to send you a juicy apple Jake."

Again I had to stop myself laughing, Edward too. I slipped Nessie off my lap and waved at the camera. "You ok to finish off Nessie?" Nessie nodded as she kept chatting about fruit to Jake.

"See you later Jake and Em."

"Later Bella," Jake waved with Emily in the background waving too.

I sidled up to Edward and whispered, "So what are the other myths?"

As Edward stood he mouthed 'not in front of Nessie' and we walked through to the lounge.

I raised my brow as Edwards grin widened.

"My favourite myth is that The Big Apple is from a brothel, whose madam's name was Eve, "Edward laughed as he waited my reaction.

"Really, a brothel!" I laughed with him.

"Nah, it's just a myth, but really it could be a lot of things… Depression-Era sidewalk apple vendors, a Harlem night Club called The Big Apple. There was popular 1930s dance known as the "Big Apple" too. They say that In fact, it was the jazz musicians of the 1930s and '40s who put the phrase into more or less general circulation. If a jazzman circa 1940 told you he had a gig in the "Big Apple," you knew he had an engagement to play in the most coveted venue of all, Manhattan, where the audience was the biggest, hippest, and most appreciative in the country."

"Aren't you a wealth of knowledge?" I grinned as Edward slipped his hand around my waist.

"I try my best to please," He pulled me in closer and pushed my hair to the side as he kissed my neck, teeth gently grazing my skin. Goosebumps immediately sprung to the surface of my skin as his breath cooled the surface of where he had just kissed. My whole body was instantaneously tingling.

"I love how I still give you Goosebumps." Edward breathed into my ear, I shiver.

"Hmmm Me too." I purr, he has that effect on me; I am putty in this man's hands.

I push him away slightly. "I have to finish packing."

"No you don't, you don't have anything suitable to pack anyway." He grinned. "I don't see how you will manage wearing your bikini in the snow, Bella. You might get a little cold."

"I have stuff," I huffed a little and then realised he was right. I would have to get a whole new wardrobe seeing as there had been a monumental dump of snow on New York just last night. I wished that Edward's timing was better; we should go in the summer. At least I wouldn't freeze my butt off. Then I realise that Edward will be all covered up, No more boardies and exposed skin.

"I don't want you to wear clothes." I grumbled as I pushed my hands up and under his shirt, feeling that silky smoothness of his skin.

"That's the shitty thing about it. But at least I will be able to unwrap your layers…just like a chocolate which I'll eat after it's unwrapped." Edwards eyes sparkled mischievously, "and no other men will be able to see your beautiful body but me." He pulled in tight, "Mine!"

I giggled and reached up to meet his lips. "I love you."

The boat had docked at Changi Yacht and Swimming club, Singapore, apparently famous for its Fish Head curry, well that what Edward tells us.

Sitting in the Limo as we travelled along the duel high way, I gazed out the window watching the palms as we moved by, High-rises of the city were distinguishable on the near horizon. Nessie was bouncing in the seat beside me and I felt the tension growing in the pit of my stomach.

Too many what if's running through my mind. The main one was something happening as we boarded the plane. I had a sick feeling that Felix and Demitri would show up. Dave had reassured me over and over again, that nothing would go wrong either here or at La Guardia where we would land.

I squeezed Edwards hand tightly as we passed the departures of international terminal, winding around to unmarked building beside it. I looked at Edward questioningly, wondering why we had passed our drop off point. Edward said nothing but smiled as the driver pulled to a stop. We all piled out of the two limos, bags were stacked onto trolleys by the porters and whisked swiftly into the building.

"Can't we go shopping first Edward, Singapore is the only place I can get shoes to fit me." Alice whined.

"You and your pixie feet Alice. I bet you have one of those bags full of shoes." Emmett jibed.

"She does, I'm going to call her Imelda if she buys anymore." Jasper laughed as Alice slapped him on the arm.

"There are plenty of shoe stores in New York, Alice, you'll have sensory over load, and you won't know which ones to buy." Edward laughed along.

"We're going to the Juicy Apple, to get Alice shoes, in a plane!" Nessie joined in, Alice picked her up and spun her around.

"I still can't believe we are going to the Juicy Apple, I'm sooooo excited. I can't wait to go shopping with you. Hey Edward does that toy shop in the movie Big really exist? I want to buy Nessie a toy from there." Alice said dreamily.

"Oh, Schwarz, yeah it does, it's on 5th Avenue at 58th Street." Edward replied.

Nessie squealed, "Let's go." She wiggled out of Alice's arms and ran straight through the door that a porter was holding open for us.

"Let's go people! Places to go. People to see." Edward said as he followed Nessie into the building.

I wanted to join in with the excitement, but the gnawing inside me just wouldn't let up. I dawdled behind everyone. Dave came to my side.

"Hey Bella, It's going to be fine. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys. You're going to have Sam with you when we get there and Gabriel will keep his eye on the others. We have all bases covered Bella." Dave placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me to look at him. His eyes were so kind at this moment, you wouldn't believe the man had killed people.

Well I had too, and I tried not to think about that. My stomach rolls again but I get my back up about Sam.

"Dave I can take care of myself, I don't need a body guard." I said trying to keep a grip of my nerves.

Dave smiled "I know you can Bells; I've seen you shoot a gun. But you have Nessie and the rest of the family, we don't want something unexpected to happen, you know like I said, we are covering all our bases."

"But…" I tried to interrupt but Dave continued, his voice softened.

"And you'll like Sam, she's really good at what she does and It will be nice to have her around. She's My Girl."

"Really Dave? I never knew you had a girl." We moved slowly toward the others. His voice lowered even further.

"Yeah, we have both been busy with various jobs, so it will really good to see her again."

"Does Edward know?"

"Yeah, it was his idea." Dave smiled, "Now go get on that plane Bella, I can see you are nervous but you have nothing to worry about."

"I can help it, but thanks Dave, for sharing."

"I have my moments, now get your ass in that plane," Dave Laughed.

I shook my head, but a smile crossed my lips as I thought of Dave having a girlfriend. My mind wondered to what she was like and I found myself wanting to meet her.

I made my way to Edward and slid my fingers into his; he squeezed them gently and kissed my forehead.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We followed the stewardess through more doors, down a large corridor. Rose squeezed my shoulder.

"You excited Bella?" She grinned ear to ear, "Edward I think you are my favourite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin Rose." Edward laughed.

"And the best one by far, thanks for bringing us. We wouldn't miss this for the world. Right Emmett."

"You bet ya Babe, Thanks Edward." Emmett slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet." Edward said raising his eyebrow.

'_Geez, now that's a loaded statement,'_ I thought as we exited the corridor and out onto the tarmac.

"Fucking Hell Edward!" Jasper and Emmett exclaimed together. The girls all squealed in excitement.

"Nice bird you got there Edward, You never do anything in halves now do you," Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Yes you spoil us," Esme said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Standing in front of us was the exact same Gulfstream jet that Felix and Demitri had taken us on. I froze, flashes of their faces flickered through my mind and I looked to the sky to see if there was a helicopter.

My hands started to shake. My feet wouldn't move, as everyone filed into the plane.

"Come on Mummy." Nessie yelled as she ran up the steps, but her voice sounded distant, far away. Instinctively I went to scream for her to stay away from the plane. Edward stood in front of me blocking my vision of her. He wrapped his arms around me and looked directly into eyes.

"Bella it's ok, Bella were safe, Bella Breath." He started to shake me gently.

"Bella, Baby breath." He gently kissed my lips; the touch of his lips brought me back to the present.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed into Edwards's chest.

"It's ok Bella; everything is going to be fine." He stroked my hair.

"But what if it's not Edward; I don't want anything to happen to you Edward, to us. I'm scared."

"Baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to us. That's why we have to go to New York. I'm going to finish this for us."

"I know, this is just too real Edward, the plane…sorry. Just promise that we stay together."

"I promise you Bella." He gently kissed me and I didn't want our lips to part.

"Come on Mummy, this plane is really cool. It's like a big lounge room and there's a TV."

I sighed and we moved toward the plane, I made the way up the stairs and pushed down all my fears. Nessie pulled me in through the door and thankfully the interior décor was a lot different.

The lounges were lavish and a deep chocolate brown. The carpet was plush beige. It felt warm and there were frangipani bouquets adorning the coffee tables. The smell of them filled my senses and I immediately felt like I was home. I felt my body relax and I let Nessie pull me to the seats she had picked.

Everyone was chatting animatedly but I was lost in my thoughts, remembering the last time I flew to New York on an almost 30 hour flight in economy. With 2 stop-overs, one in Tokyo, one in San Fran and then onto New York. Stuck in cattle class my body ached all over, but my excitement of finally seeing somewhere else other than Australia had been exhilarating. It felt like a millennia ago. I silently say my thanks to Nanna Swan for the inheritance she left me.

Today it would be a 21 hour flight with a refuelling stop in South Korea at the Incheon International airport. We were all settling in for the long haul.

As the door closed, Michael our steward gave us a rundown of emergency procedures as we started to taxi down the runway. I sighed and listened intently. Edward leaned closer and whispered.

"I thought I'd go with a male steward, considering what happened to the female one last time."

"Oh very funny Edward, but yeah good thinking, we wouldn't want to fly with a hostess with a broken nose, she might not serve us our champagne," I sarcastically replied. Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

The flight was long and rather uneventful, apart from the copious amount of champagne served and the wrestle that Emmett and Jasper decided to have in the middle of the flight between Incheon and La Guardia. Everyone slept on and off throughout, as the lounges reclined into beds.

Nessie surprisingly didn't complain once with the confines of the plane and enjoyed the movies and games on the flat screen. When she fell asleep, Edward nudged me out of my doze.

"Hey Bella, I want to show you something." He whispered, pulling me out of my seat.

Edward guides me past everyone, who are all now sleeping. We tip toe past, down to the back of the plane, where I thought it ended.

Edward pushed on a small panel and the wall slid to the side.

I stifled a giggle, "You and your moving walls Edward, can't you just ask for a real door?"

"Nope, they take up too much space, and I like to make you laugh, now close your eyes, no peeking." He laughed lightly pulling me through, with the wall/door, whatever you call it closing behind me.

"Ok you can open."

Edward waited expectantly as I looked about me. I was standing in a bedroom; there was a beautiful queen sized bed to one side, covered in creamy silk with huge throw pillows at the head. On the other was a lounge, small bar area and another Flat screen TV.

Edward moved further to the back of the room and slid open another door. Inside was an ensuite all in white with a double shower. I wanted to squeal.

I was amazed that this was on the plane.

"I can't believe you are showing me this now!" I envisioned myself lazing around this room for the entire flight.

"Well I thought it might be a little rude of us to disappear for 21 hrs. Do you think Emmett would leave us in peace or Nessie for that matter? Actually I was thinking of a way to drug them all about 3 hours ago, just so I could get you in here. Thank Fuck there all asleep now!" Edward laughed and pulled me in tight.

"I suppose you're right…Hmmm so…I suppose I'm about to join the mile high club?" I said teasingly as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Yes you are, and this will only be the first of many miles." Edward purred, "We have to christen our plane." He pushed me backward till my legs hit the bed.

"Our plane?" I mumbled. Edward kissed my neck as he lowered me onto the bed.

"Hmm, yes Our Plane…I hate the thought of anyone else doing this in here but us."

His mouth found mine, and I was lost in the sensations of his lips on mine.

Hovering above me he traced the outline of my breast sending tingles through my body, pooling between my thighs. I moan slightly. As I reach for his length, which is ready and straining against his jeans. I feel it twitch under my hand and I smile.

"It still feels as intense as when we first met." I mumble as Edward circles my nipple. I feel it harden under the fabric of my top.

"Hmm I know, I feel it too."

Our pace deepens and Edward fumbles with the buttons on my shirt. Frustrated he just rips it off and the buttons fly. I giggle a little as I fumble with the button and zip of his jeans, but I manage and push down the fabric with my feet.

I feel like a school girl, hiding from the family in the other room.

I squeezed Edward's throbbing length and he moans loudly.

"Shhhhh." I giggle, as he inserts a finger into me, I moan loudly as the sensation only intensifies the ache between my legs, I feel my wetness as he moves his fingers in and out.

"Shhhh, yourself," Edward grins as he increases his pace and with his thumb he rubs, and I have to bite my lip from moaning out loud.

He lowers his head and sucks on my nipple, I can feel myself get wetter and the pulsing between my thighs intensifies.

"Oh God Edward, I want you inside now."

I pull him to me and open my legs wider, letting him have complete access.

"Not yet." He purrs as he lowers his kisses from my breast down to my belly and then down to my thighs. I think I am going to explode even before he licks me, and I try for my life to hang on and not scream out as his tongue sinks into me. He nibbles on my wet lips and I cannot help bet buck my hips against his mouth. The pressure between my legs is riding to a high I cannot contain. Just as I am about to fall to pieces in his mouth he moves up and slides his hard length into my slick heat.

He holds my arms above my head and pins them there as he drives himself hard into me.

"God Edw…" I call out, but Edward covers my mouth with one hand.

I don't think I can stop from calling out, he feels so god damn good. I wrap my legs around his hips and push against his thrusts,

"Oh Bella." Edward strains to whisper. As he thrusts a little harder and the desire in his voice is my undoing as my legs grips his thighs and I tighten around his length. My body shuddering around him. He is everything I feel, he is everything I see, he is everything I want. As I start to come down from my high, he meets his own, the sensation is divine and prolongs my own orgasm, till we come down together, breathing hard, spent.

"Welcome to the mile high club, beautiful." Edward laughs as he runs his finger down my breast bone, I shiver.

"Next time we'll have to leave all the kids at home," I laugh.

"Hmm, yes…That is a fine idea…Come lets shower, you've got some clothes in the wardrobe, Edward chuckled, "lucky I fore saw the destruction of your clothes." He picked up my ripped shirt.

We both laughed and made our way to the shower.

I must say I was feeling extremely refreshed after our shower. I took the time to admire Edwards's fine body as I knew soon it would be all wrapped up in a multitude of clothes.

I stood in front of the wardrobe and gasped at the variety of choices. I went to say something about the over abundant array of clothes, but the words got lost as I watched him bend to slide on some mole skin pants. I shook my head then smiled, as the sight of his nice tight ass would be ingrained in my vision until I got to see him naked again.

I picked out some dark jeans and a beautiful long sleave, teal cashmere top. It hung off my shoulders and pooled around my collar bones. It felt like soft silk on my skin.

"You'll need one of those long jackets for when we get off the plane, there should be one for Nessie too." Edward advised as he ran his fingers along my collar bone. I shivered under his touch.

I turned to Edward; he looked simply stunning to me, all in black, his black top clinging to his muscles.

"Mr Cullen you look quite divine." I purred, "I might have to have you again." I laughed lightly.

"All in good time." He chuckled, "come on we'd better get back out there before they send out a search party."

I agreed, though a little sad to leave our little sanctuary in the plane.

Stepping through I was relieved that everyone was still asleep. Emmett snoring like a trooper.

About half an hour later the pilot announced that we would soon start the decent into La Guardia airport. Everyone began to stir and Michael served everyone coffee. The excitement level of the cabin grew. I just couldn't stop smiling at Edward, knowing what we had just done while they were all asleep. Edward cheekily grinned back and I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Bella?" Emmett asked as he stretched his long legs.

"Oh nothing Em I think I'm just suffering from cabin fever." I tried to get my giggles under control and took a big breath.

Michael saved me from myself and announced that we needed to put our belts on for landing.

Nessie bounced in her seat as I helped her with her belt. Edward squeezed my hand and lent in.

"It's so good to bring you home Bella," He whispered.

I thought about that, that now Nessie and I would have two homes, Cairns and New York.

"Where ever you are Edward, is home to me." I squeezed his hand back.

As the plane descended I watched the New York skyline loom, the different greys reflecting in the low clouds. The shapes and muted colours mirrored off the sky scraper windows. I could make out the red and brownstone of the older buildings and the finger wharfs jutting out into the Hudson. As we approached the airport I could see the snow blanketing the ground. The greys and whites so different from the tropical greens and warmth of the tropics. I held my breath as the plane rocked as we touched down, breathing out in relief as the plane started to slow.

The plane finally reached the parking bay and Michael gave the all clear to leave the plane, he opened the hatch and lowered the stairs; I could see the fog of condensation as his breath touched the cool air.

As we filed out of the plane the universal statement was, "Fuck its cold."

~O~O~O~

Thanks for reading.

I hoped you enjoyed the plane ride. Edward and Bella Did.

Love to know your thoughts

Aston Martin Vanquish


	38. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: **Mr V apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. SORRY.

As Always, we would love to hear/read your thoughts.

CHAPTER 4 – PART TWO

EPOV

I looked down the stairs down to the tarmac darkened by the wet, but shimmering with the lights from the terminal and the plane. I lifted my head, looked around at the grey of a New York winter, and breathed in the cold deeply. It was cold but it felt good, it also smelt. Yes it smelt like New York, 'smelt like home' I thought to myself as I started down the stairs, I could hear the excited talking of the others behind me as they prepared to exit and follow me.

I looked across the light fog that blew across the tarmac with the cold wind from the North. The cold wind of a New York winter tunnelling down the Hudson River to the Atlantic. The light of the double doors that lead to the private flight terminal glimmered on the puddles towards the end of the stairs and the plane. Standing at the doors were the silhouettes of two tall figures. Dressed in black and standing in the shadows with the outline of their bodies scarcely visible.

I continued down, my thoughts and senses flowing with reminders of my past in New York, but how I felt more relaxed and more comfortable on this ground than any since Aro turned up in Australia. 'Yes, home, my turf,' I thought feeling the confidence flow back into my body, a certain Big Apple energy with each step down the stairs. 'Yes, yes better on familiar ground!' I mused. I knew New York like the back of my hand, I had lived and worked here many years and had made a fortune, and with that came a certain inside knowledge of New York. Yes, access and knowledge of the game were the two main weapons for success in the Big Apple.

I was nearly at the bottom of the stairs with the others following when the two silhouette figures started moving from the terminal doors toward me. As they came close, the outlines of their bodies became more familiar as I focussed on them. One was tall, solid and fit in stride, the outline of muscles flickered from the light on the tight black clothing. The other figure was slightly shorter, obviously female, the curves were highlighted by the light behind and the tight black ski top and pants also shimmered from the tarmac lighting, the stride also was athletic but with a sexual sway of the hips. The two figures soon quickened in stride and then broke into a run with arms outstretched.

"Edward wooo hooo, EDWARD!" Sam cried as she leapt into my arms and kissed my forehead as her legs swung up and wrapped round my waist, as I found my arms and hand instinctively reflex and hold her by the hips and her tight perfect ass. She then tossed her head back, her dark as a moonless night, and black hair flowing back in an arc.

"Edward, I thought I'd never see you again!" She said kissing me hard again on the lips before pulling back. "I thought you might be dead!" Sam finished as I lowered her back to the ground.

"Nope alive and very well Sam, you're looking great and it's great to see you, and how about you Gabriel, How you been!" I said turning to the tall dark good-looking square-jawed man grinning behind Sam. He stepped forward pushing Sam aside like a fly, grabbed my forearm with firmly with both hands, and pulled me into a huge embrace.

"Don't listen to Sam she always thinks the worst! I knew you would be back my man, and yep I'm ready to go, time we stopped being the nice guys!" Gabriel finished with a laugh as he kissed my cheek.

"Yep sure is, but hey, Dave should have updated you! I am here if you believe it or not with the wife, the kids, and the family to have a good time and enjoy ourselves… So let's get going and we will do the introductions at my place," I paused and looked around at the others now gathering at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes let's get to the cars and outta here; I think we need to get home!" I said as I looked for Bella and Nessie in the crowd as baggage handlers and crew joined the mix on the tarmac.

Bella and Nessie stood on the last step of the stairs looking at me, I waved as I turned back and over towards them and grabbed Bella's hand. "Okay, you okay, you right?" I enquired and she nodded yes. "Let's get through here and in the cars that will take us back to my place," I paused, "Which is now OUR place." I said looking into her eyes and then Nessie, leaning down to Nessie, "You can have your own room here Nessie as well, and paint it any colour you want!"

"Yellow Like the sun Daddy!" she said smiling then looking around the sky "The big apple doesn't have any sun to make it grow! And warm!"

"Yes yellow like the Australian sun for when we are ever in New York," I looked at Bella "Yes we will be going back whenever you want, we can live wherever we want once this is over," I said placing my hands on her ice cold cheeks and then kissed her lips softly. I could feel her warmth still through her lips. I looked about and saw that Dave was introducing Gabriel and Sam to Emmett and the others as they all chatted and rubbed themselves warm.

"Okay everyone!" I said loudly over their conversations, "We have priority customs and passport to clear and then we have two limos to whisk us across town to my nice warm apartment! I hear Maria has cooked up a nice dinner and of course a drink before bed, so follow Sam and let's get moving!" I finished clapping my cold hands in the air.

"Yes Clap Clap! Mr Magic," roared Emmett in laughter as he clapped his hands high in the air back at me. A few others and I laughed but gave puzzled looks at what Emmett's joke actually was about, apart from taking the piss out of my impromptu speech on the airplane step. Definitely not a JFK moment I thought to myself as I re-visualised it.

"It's an Australian kid's show, Mr Magic and Mr Music and all that," Bella whispered into my ear from behind. I saw Nessie laughing and clapping her hands at Emmett.

"Clap Clap, to the bat mobiles!" laughed Alice as she clapped her hands in the air. Everyone laughed, turned, and walked in a very disorderly fashion towards the terminal doors.

After a hilarious time with customs and passports, we made it out to the front of the terminal where two black extended long Cadillac's were parked by the curb. I thought to myself how lucky we were to have been at the private jet terminal as everyone was pretty raucous and joking about. If it were a normal international terminal one of us or more, would have been in trouble by annoying the authorities. I smiled as I thought about the stories of how if you pissed off the customs people you could end up with a cavity search. Emmett for sure with his warped sense of humour would have come close to being pulled aside.

Sam and Gabriel walked to the front of the group, moved to a limo each, opened the side doors, and with the palm of their hand indicated for us to enter. I, Bella, Nessie with Wolf in her arms, Carlisle and Esme moved to the front Limo as Sam ushered us inside. Dave, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose moved to the second limo as Gabriel held the door open.

Soon Sam and Gabriel had the two limos motoring away from the airport heading west towards Manhattan. Gabriel was slipstreaming Sam in his Caddie, as she soon hit 80 miles per hour and weaved past the traffic on the long Island freeway. I looked out and below the lights and streets of Queens, some industrial and warehouse blocks and other blocks of dark red brick apartments in the distance. Soon we were approaching the mid-town tunnel and racing under the Hudson to surface in Manhattan.

The continued to move at a fast but smooth ride across town. Nessie was sitting on her knee's staring out the window up at the high-rise lights. She had been staring out the window holding Wolf close and patting him, Mouth semi open as she looked at the passing lights and she had pressed her face up hard against the glass as the car raced out of the tunnel.

"Daddy those buildings touch the stars!" she said, her head looking up through the glass roof of the limo as we went through midtown past the Chrysler Building. Sam and Gabriel raced as if they were in Monte Carlo through the streets towards West Village. However, their handling was precise and the ride smooth.

After about 20 minutes where were heading across town and soon turning north into the West Village from Houston. Soon the limos weaved into my street and pulled up outside my apartment block.

I saw above the door the familiar marble plaque with "1827" carved in large classical writing at the top. Underneath it were small letters, "Freedom" and then lower in even smaller letters "All men are equal". As I alighted from the limo opening the door for Bella, Nessie, Wolf, Carlisle and Esme to follow I thought about those words, the history and felt relaxed I was arriving at my place.

Sam soon was standing next to me and took over holding the door open. She smiled at me again but I was thinking you could tell she was not a limo driver, if it was Dave he would have, in his efficient way made it around the car and opened the door for myself and Bella to get out of the limo. As Sam took the door, Bella and my hands reluctantly unwrapped from each other and then clasped as she got out.

"Thanks Sam. I'll call you when we will have a meeting about what we get up to next, but you are welcome to come up and inside and have a drink if you want." I said, noticing Bella's grip tightening on my hand until it nearly hurt. "But we may be a while settling in and unpacking before we have a talk!" I finished as Bella let go of my hand and helped Nessie up the stars as everyone looked up at the building, the streetscape, and the row either side of classic old apartment blocks.

"I'll catch up later Edward, you give me a call or text when you're ready, I'll go park the car anyway and may as well get some rest and change clothes and all that," Sam replied.

"Yeh okay, catch you later," and without thinking, gave her a kiss on the cheek which she instinctively returned.

"Okay see everyone later!" Sam said turning to everyone near the porch stairs and stoop. She then went back round the car and hopped in the front seat.

"So this is your place, Edward?" Emmett asked, moving from Gabriel's limo that had stopped, leaving the others behind and his door wide open.

"Yep, that's my place," I said pointing up at the Brownstone apartment block with the landing lit by a small light that highlighted the 1827 plaque.

"Yep Emmett and when we first came and visited him here he had just one apartment, next visit three or four, then the whole floor, and then the damn building," laughed Carlisle.

"Edward didn't like the idea of new neighbours or a noisy building!" Esme added.

"Well bad luck mate, we're here now!" Emmett laughed with a glint in his eyes as he looked up the buildings historical classic architecture. "So you live in the whole fucking building, what the fuck have you got in there!"

"A dungeon for anyone that shits me, makes noise or breaks things" I replied looking him in the eye and giving Emmett a wink.

"Better have pillows and plasma then!" Edward replied jauntily.

The others were joining us on the stairs; I turned and saw Gabriel at his car door looking at me. I moved my hand up by the side of my head with thumb and little finger extended to be like a phone and nodded. He returned my nod, moved into the limo, and soon was heading up the street behind Sam's limo. I continued up the stairs to the large front doors of the apartment building.

Placing the heavy thick key into the lock, I turned it hard, it clunked, and I pushed the heavy door open, which creaked with the sound only mahogany can make on brass hinges. I stepped inside holding the door open for Bella and the others as the lights in the entrance area inside flickered on.

The entrance area of sheer white marbled tile floor that formed a projecting square deck over the large open space of the foyer was soon filled with the crew filing in looking agape at the white space.

Emmett was leading Nessie by the hand in front in his youthful excitement as if he was on a school excursion. Emmett did not see that the deck was surrounded in thick lightly aqua colour glass, and soon walked straight into it bouncing back and falling on the floor holding his nose.

"Faaaarrrrrkkk!" he yelled rolling about, Nessie and Wolf jumping back looking very concerned for Emmett, "What the fuck is that Edward, a fucking invisible force field, you fucking nutter!" he said loudly as he rolled about and looked to see what he had walked into.

"He's bleeding!" squealed Nessie as Emmett started getting up and we could see that his nose was slightly bleeding. Emmett wiped his nose and saw how worried and anxious Nessie was.

"I'm okay, its nothing….it's only a nose bleed," Emmett said calmly to placate Nessie giving her a little hug.

"It's just a glass wall Emmett, sorry should have warned you," I said to Emmett patting him on the shoulder. "But lucky I've got that or you would have fallen down there!" I said pointing down at the foyer floor below and the wide space beyond through the glass's sky like tinge. The area had high ceilings and white walls, which was also a bit blinding at first and probably contributed to Emmett not seeing where he was going. He is sometimes-such a bull at a gate.

"You would have broken an arm, a leg or your neck," I finished.

"You ever heard of RAILINGS!" Emmett replied trying to look serious.

"You probably would have still fallen over that mate," I finished and moved to open the glass doors.

"This is an amazing transformation of the old lobby Edward!" Carlisle said as he looked across the space. The area stretching out in front had high pristine white walls and below the deck, stretching across underneath, was a floor tiled in grey, tinged with flecks of aqua blue that glistened and shimmered in the light showering down from the high ceiling.

"Yes, a damn lot of work, I had the floor removed opening up the basement to get the high roof and larger room effect," I answered.

"No basement, where is my dungeon then?" Emmett quipped.

"In another secret and very secure place!" I answered with a grin.

Emmett obviously was okay and was looking about the place when he noticing the walls had some silver chains suspended down from the stainless steel metallic roof where the lights shone.

"So what's this? A WHITE dungeon? Who you been hanging up in here?"

"Paintings Emmett, It's used as a Gallery sometimes," I replied, but then I flashed in my mind to one of the last times I was in this room just before I came to find Bella. When Aro had me first, up against the wall, guns reflecting in the light. Then me having my gun on him but letting him go, which came back to haunt me on Double Island. Looking at the white walls and hanging chains, it reminded me also, of what Dave had said in regards to killing Aro, back then.

"Nah you would have to pay me a shitload more to blow someone's brains all over that fucking white room of yours Edward," Dave had said to me when excusing himself from doing it. I smiled as I thought that Dave was right it sure would have made one hell of a mess.

I snapped back to the present and moved to the black panel to the side of the glass wall, and placed the palm of my hand on its black glass. Then the thick glass panes split and silently opened to the stainless steel stairs that headed down to the expanse of the large room.

"Okay, follow me to the lift; now there is only one so we may have to go in separate rides, how many of us are there?" I asked, looking about and counting. Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Dave, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and of course Wolf.

"10 or 11 if you count Wolf, Yep two loads, now for those in the second lot it's the top floor… Seven we are going to, so see you up there," I said leading them down the stairs.

Then around to the lift doors. The lifts filled as per the way we rode in the Limos. 'Limo team one and Limo Team two,' I thought to myself. Soon we were stopping at the seventh floor, the doors opened, and I could see in the centre of the wall in in front but a distance my large colourful George Luks oil painting depicting Houston Street Markets in 1917. In front of the painting along the main wall every ten feet were large earthen clay pots with my large Saguaro cactus towering towards the 20-foot ceiling. Again, I felt warmth of being at home flow through my body.

"Fuck we're in Mexico now!" Emmett said from the back of the lift, where I had not noticed he had deserted 'Limo Team two' to be with Nessie.

"Yep Tequila shots and Margarita's all round I reckon," I said leading them out of the lifts and across towards the lounge room and the large bar beyond with a grand piano outlined in the shadows. As we approached the bar, a small figure moved about behind it, busy with clinking glasses.

"MARIA, I'm Home!" I yelled ahead. Maria turned around and gave a little squeal of happiness.

"Edward, Edward, Thank god!" she said running out from the bar, short and rotund she seemed to bounce across the room, arms extended with a cloth in one hand. She soon bundled into me, wrapped her hands round my waist, and gave me a huge hug. I looked down and kissed her on the head. Looking at Marias old round red and happy face, I noticed she had small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I missed you too Maria, I had to come back just for you!" I said hugging her back. She may have been my housekeeper, cook, a virtual PA, but in a sense, she had also become like a mother to me over the years.

"Yes Edward, I have worried about you and had thought I may never see you again," Maria replied as she moved from my arms and wiped her eyes with her bar cloth. Her face a bit red with emotion and embarrassment as she then looked around the room. She breathed deeply and looked at Bella.

"Bella! Remember me?" Maria asked as Bella nodded that she did. "I remember you, I couldn't forget you, Edward wouldn't let me, he talked about you always," she then smiled and looking up at me again, "yes he cried about you many a time," Maria said in her heavy new york Italian accent.

Everyone laughed, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sure!" Bella said with a tone of sarcasm, "I couldn't forget you; you spoiled me rotten and of course kept Edward alive and fed all those years since!" Maria by then was giving Bella a little hug.

"Now Maria, another surprise for you….this is Nessie," I said taking Nessie's hand and moving her forward. Maria's eyes lit up and she smiled widely as if she knew before I spoke.

"This is my princess, my daughter. Bella's girl." I said proudly, before I had finished my sentence, Maria squealed like an Italian grandmother, smothering Nessie in a hug.

"Oh she is so beautiful, oohh she is a princess, Bella's bambino!" she stopped "Edwards Bambino?" she stood back and then started crying again. "Oh sorry, this is just too much, you a papa!" and wiped her eyes again. "Papa Edward!"

"Yes was hard to believe also, but hey it's great, and were going to get married, that's why we had to come back for you," I said giving her a little hug again. "Couldn't get married without you there Maria!"

"Oh oh a wedding, "she said placing her hands over her mouth. She wobbled a bit in front of me and I took hold of her.

"I think maybe you should sit down and relax," I said taking her by the arm and walking little Maria over to the couches. "Hey everyone have a seat, relax, and look after Maria, Introduce yourselves," I said instructively as I lowered Maria to a seat. "Emmett you can come and help with the drinks."

I gave Maria another little kiss on her forehead and whispered. "It's good to be home Maria, love you," and headed off with Emmett to the bar. Maria knowing we were to be arriving had prepared two large pitchers of Margaritas and had prepared glasses. The tall margarita glasses were well salted with large flakes of sea salt, a slice of cut lime was in each glass. Next to that was a silver tray with a bottle of 1800 Wood tequila and a row of shot glasses, a bowl of cut lemon and a bowl of salt. It was already to go; we only had to carry it back to the lounge where everyone had settled comfortably.

I noticed also that along the bar counters Maria had Guacamole, hummus and other dips with various baked breads cut in a basket. In addition, some cooked treats like chicken and Buffalo wings, samosa's and spring rolls and sauces. Maria was spoiling me again.

By the time we got back, everyone had settled and flopped into the couches, the long day taking its toll. Bella sat next to Maria who had Nessie already snuggled into her lap and the ample folds of her arms and body. Wolf had settled on the floor in front staring at Maria with a frown of worry whether his best friend Nessie was okay in this new and strange woman's arms.

We place the drink trays on the coffee table in the middle of the lounge and soon everyone was chinking glasses as I firstly toasted the women in my life, "Bella, Nessie, Maria, Esme, Rose and Alice."

Dave and Emmett mumbled something about being sexist as the slammed a shot glass on the table and downed them with big grins as Jasper followed.

The warmth of the tequila flowed into my body and awakening it. I noticed the others soon where chatting and becoming more animated as the jet lag was over taken by the excitement of being there, and the alcohol kicked in.

I sat next to Bella took her had whilst she was chatting with Maria, she turned and looked at me strangely. I kissed the back of her hand and relaxed back in my chair and sipped my margarita. It had been a long day, but now I could relax for a while as the mission was accomplished. I thought, 'Everyone is here, and now everyone can settle in.'

That's when I realised I had been so focussed on ensuring everything went smoothly and everyone was happy that I had not had paid Bella and Nessie the amount of attention as usual. I felt I had missed her warmth and love but also I now understood that look.

I leant further over to Bella and waited for a break in her chatter with Nessie and Maria.

I touched her shoulder and run my finger up her neck knowing it made her give a little shiver and goose bumps whenever I did that. It worked Bella leant back and gave a little sigh as I whispered in her ear.

"Love you, very sorry, I've been funny I know, a bit anxious about it all. I got so much 'the tour organiser' and did not spend time with you, we are here now, and so I do not have to be guide and can spoil you. I am sorry I missed you," I said, she looked at me and her eyes changed demeanour and sparkled in the down lights. As I looked into them, the love and warmth captured me and I could barely hear the noise and glasses clinking around us.

"I know, I'm sorry too," she replied, "I get a bit selfish at times and don't want to share you." She finished and leant up and gave me a kiss.

"You'll never have to share me! Hey we need to talk about what's next, but let's get Nessie to bed and everyone in the pool and we can talk where we made love the first time," I said with a broadening smile.

"I don't know if I could concentrate on what you say due to that thought," she said mischievously and smiled back, "I may not been able to help myself!"

"You can help yourself after that, no worries." I laughed then kissed her on the lips and then turned around and picked up the margarita pitcher on the table and poured myself a drink.

Everyone continued to talk and drink, and then after Emmett came back with his mouth and two hands full of food everyone started wondering over and grabbing some food likewise. Normally Maria would run around putting napkins and plates in people's hands but she was very absorbed in chatting with Nessie sitting on her knee. Looking quite Grandmotherly and smiling. It must have been a lonely time looking after an empty house.

All the while I held my arm around Bella, sipped my drink, and joined in a conversation here and conversation there when I was not looking at the curving sensuous nape of Bella's neck, her soft face and beautiful hair hanging down her back.

Nessie soon looked tired and was putting her little hand up and covering her yawn. Then she fell asleep against Maria's ample bosom.

"Well that's a vote of confidence," I said standing up in front of Maria, "Maria if you carry her to her room, Bella and I will follow and her to bed," I said quietly. Almost drowned out by the raucous laughter from Emmett and Dave.

"Bella, I had a single bedroom built on my floor, the sixth, and Maria has set it up for her and Wolf, toys and all I think," I said to Bella, as I took her hand and lifted her up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Well we better take Wolf, where is he?" Bella said as she stood up and looked about.

"He's made himself at home in front of the fire," I said pointing to Wolf lying stretched out with his belly facing the fireplace against the wall. His legs out and up in the air as he lay on his back and absorbed the warmth from the red ambers burning away under the large logs on the fire. "He didn't seem to like the cold outside," I finished.

"Well he's never been in a place this cold before," Bella said walking towards Wolf then bending down and picking him up in her arms. She snuggled his fluffy face and body into hers and turned around. "Now let's see if I remember the way to your room," she said looking a bit fazed.

"You should remember," I said as I headed off towards the stairs that lead up to the pool but also down to the lower floor. Maria and Nessie started to follow as Bella joined us with Wolf.

"Well it was all a bit of a blur, a dream, sometimes after I didn't think it was real," Bella said with a tinge of sadness. "Especially after all that time."

"Yes I'm sorry, it would have been like that to you, but let me tell you because of what happened and all those years it has been a nightmare till I found you!" I said as I put my arm around her and led the way.

Soon we were downstairs and I had let Maria take the lead with Nessie, to take her into the room Maria would have spent a lot of love in, even though I had lied to her that I wanted the room to be made up for a guest. 'Carlisle and Esme's baby?' She had queried, as she had met them a couple of times when they visited. She had said it was a miracle and being very religious thanked God and blessed them and the baby and did not question it any more.

Maria led us to the area where previously I had a lounge and a plasma TV but now was a walled room with a large pink door. She stopped for a moment and looked at little Nessie in her arms before she opened the door wide and led us in. The room had a large four-poster bed with bright blue flowing canopy, embroidered with stars, moons, suns and planets. Amongst them embroidered in gold and silver where the constellations and a few mythical animals such as a Unicorn.

The rest of the room had shelves with many large colourful children's books, all kinds of toys including a large dollhouse and a merry go round, which had horses that went up and down as it went around, a large white wooden rocking horse with a luxurious mane. A large Giraffe stood in one corner its long neck towering above the canopy. The giraffe seemed to look down on the Kaleidoscope of colour in the room with a happy but gawky smile.

Bella gasped and put her hands up to her face.

"Oh this is so beautiful, thanks Maria, its lovely, Nessie when she wakes won't believe it," Bella said joyfully.

"Yes Maria, it's better than I imagined, you have made a little girls dream room, many thanks," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No it's nothing, I made a beautiful room for a beautiful girl, that's all," she giggled and blushed.

We soon tucked Nessie and Wolf into the lush and very fluffed up bed linen and left a small light on and the door open and snuck out of the room quietly. Next to the door was a classic 1920's day bead. With dark oak timber and lush red velvet covers and pillows. Maria sat down on it and found a book on a table next to it.

"I'll stay here and look after Nessie till you are ready for bed," Maria said.

"Thanks very much Maria," I said gratefully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella did the same and smiled as she said "Goodnight" to her.

Upstairs we joined the others who by now were around the bar. Emmett was being barman and was busy moving things about making various concoctions. The others were standing or perched on bar stools laughing about and getting a bit noisier as the drinks took their effect.

"Okay one more round, and then we have a swim on the roof!" I said loudly. They instantly all stopped talking for a moment and stared at me, mouths agape.

"In this fucking cold you gotta be joking!" Emmett replied after a period of silence.

"What the fuck Edward it's fucking zero out there…My balls will be size of blueberries!" he added with a laugh.

"Nah don't worry, the pools heated, and we have outdoor gas heat burner stands as well… Also it's good for you, bracing from the cold, then the warmth of the water, sober you up!" I laughed.

"Who says we want to be sober?" Dave interrupted, "I'm staying at the bar!"

"We don't have swimmers," said Alice in hope of avoiding a swim and remaining at the bar.

"Well there are some swimmers up there, or we can skinny dip, take your pick." I said staring their drunken dissent down. "If you don't swim, I won't show you your rooms and you won't get a bed!" I finished.

"I thought this was my room," Emmett replied. "Okay, hey come to think of it, skinny-dipping on a rooftop first night in New York sort of screams out, has to be done!" he said gaining enthusiasm for the idea.

"Fucking oath!" Jasper said excitedly, "Last one in is a rotten egg, wait a minute how do you get up there?"

I turned about and pointed across to the spiral staircase that went up through the high ceiling. As soon as I pointed, Emmett jumped the bar and he and Jasper jostled across the room and up the stairs. The rest of us, except Dave, followed.

"I suppose I have to serve myself now!" Dave yelled after us, as we headed across the room and up the stairs.

Once at the top I looked out over my rooftop. A large pool shimmered blue with the lights under water. The water had mist and fog rising from its surface as its water touched the cold air of the night.

All four sides of the pool had entry points and some steps to a sitting ledge. The pool lights reflecting and sparkling on one side a few deck chairs and small terracotta tiled bar further along, with a few bar stools tucked in around it. Above the stools blazed the blue of two gas burners of the outdoor heaters.

Further along on that side a BBQ with a Roast pit area and a large solid timber dining table and chairs. Again placed around just near each of the corners of the large table were four glowing blue heat gas burners above.

The west side of the pool had a few more deck chairs in between four evenly spaced walled garden boxes that had leafless Japanese Oak and Cherry trees.

At the other end of the rooftop was the pool house. The pool house looked odd standing in the New York winter at the end. Its Bedouin style in stark contrast to the dark cold New York that surrounded it in the distance.

Emmett and Jasper were over near the small bar area, and were now shirtless. Their shirts lying on the ground half the distance from the stairs. They struggled to pull their trouser pants down, threw them off, raced, and bombed into the pool. Alice and Rose were now picking their trousers up and laughing.

"So what do you think you're doing?" I said to them as Bella, Carlisle, Esme and myself reached them.

They stopped folding the boy's pants up and look puzzled.

"Just making sure their pants don't get wet," Alice said meekly as Emmett and Jasper surfaced, thrashing their arms as they wrestled and water slashing across the pool. The mist and fog moved into the air disturbed by the movement of them and water.

"This is fucking beautiful in here," Emmett yelled as he took a breath and tried to hold Jasper in a headlock, "so damn warm."

I looked back hard at Alice and Rose, "Exactly Ladies, get your gear off and get your butts into that pool!" I said laughing.

"Yeah come on in, it's terrific," Emmett said loudly.

"Yep no blueberries in here!" Laughed Jasper as he dived under the water.

Alice and Rose did not hesitate and soon were stripping down, myself, Bella and Carlisle and Esme followed suit, all dived into the pool, swam to the ledge, and leant on it as we all laughed.

"One good thing about having nothing on is Emmett and Jasper can't give us wedgies," Carlisle said as he surfaced and moved his arms onto the ledge.

"Or pop your bikini tops off," added Bella. We all laughed and then without any provocation a water fight started between us all.

After a while of swimming and joking about, I swam over to Bella and grabbed her about the waste. I grew hard as I remembered the times we made love here.

"Bella time to have a chat, meet you at the Pool House," I said kissing her neck and then swimming to the end of the pool and pulled myself up, out, and into the pool house. The cold air touching my wet skin was freezing but also bracingly refreshing. I saw Bella was following.

"Wait a minute, let me turn some things on so it's not so cold for you," I said to her and then moved into the Pool House and switched on some more gas burners that were inside. I lit a few of the tall candles that stood on stands about the room. Then going to one of the large chests grabbed a few large fluffy towels and then from the wardrobe two white lush bathrobes.

I returned naked to Bella, handed her a towel, and placed the bathrobe on the deck chair nearby. We stood looking at each other naked in the light as we dried our bodies. Her brown tanned and toned body reflecting the shimmering pool light sexually. Her stomach with a firm additional curve of the pregnancy. He skin and nipples hardening with goose bumps as the cold air of the night touched her wet skin. She looked so sexy I wanted to grab her there and then, but behind her, the others were swimming, splashing and chatting in the warmth of the pool.

After putting on the bathrobes, I led Bella through the pool house to the large Egyptian day bed. I remembered our first night making love to her. The amazing feeling and sexual pleasure of the moment. We both lay on the bed and hugged.

"Bella, you have to know I love you, and it's great to come and visit New York… But you know I have to do a few things which will be dangerous." I started, she looked deeply into my eyes, which showed concern but also, let me know that she was listening, she wanted to know.

"Okay… It's not going to be easy, but I've got the old team back and we can do this job," I continued.

"The team?" Bella asked quietly.

"Me, Dave, Sam and Gabriel, we used to do a lot of dangerous jobs together," I answered.

"Jobs?" Bella asked.

"Yes, well I've mentioned some of the environmental stuff we did, it wasn't just me and Dave all the time, also we used to do some, well what I call, high level reclamation work, we used to steal back from organised crime stolen historical artefacts and art that they had." I finished. Bella eyed widened so I quickly continued hoping to answer her mounting questions.

"Yes so pretty covert, pretty dangerous and yes sometimes some blood was spilled in getting the job done, but we always got what we wanted and returned it to the private collectors, museums or galleries which they belonged. No questions asked, no questions answered. The cops and that didn't mind if it got nasty as we were taking out people that they couldn't get their hands on, and of course got stuff back they never thought they would see again. You could say we did their dirty work for them," I wiped my face with my towel and looked into Bella's eyes.

"Shit you never told me about that!" Bella said not in upset way but a curious way. I wondered what she was really thinking.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but that was in the past, we stopped doing that a few years ago so didn't think it mattered to us in the future. But anyway we have got back together to finish this, so that's what we will be doing next week," I said

"Next week, what happens then?" she enquired and now sat up and looked more serious.

"Okay we spend a bit of time having fun and settling everyone in for a bit of a stay here. Then I, Gabriel and Dave are going to pay Caius a visit and get him out of the picture. It is going to be a direct and should not take more than a few days; I am not going to fuck about with these people anymore. It is them, or us and I am sure we will catch them off guard; they are expecting us to keep running or think we are safe and won't do anything. Although them finding out we are back in New York might get them worried we might talk too much. So Sam is staying here to hang about and look after you and Nessie, she's very good bodyguard and ex-commando," I said sounding a bit like I was trying to convince myself.

Bella looked like she was absorbing what I said and thinking about it all. Her face after a while reached a quizzical frown.

"Sam's a commando? I didn't think women were commandos," Bella strangely asked a question I never expected.

"Yes she is, probably more dangerous than Dave," I laughed "That's why they are such a good couple, and anyway of course they don't tell anybody they have secret ops female commandoes and agents."

"Yeah okay that makes sense, but why can't I come, you said we would do all this together! We would ever be apart!" Bella said getting upset.

I put my hands around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Yes I would have, except Bella your pregnant, you have our baby! I cannot risk you or the baby! You can't risk our baby's life!" I said in anguish.

She looked at me then down at the sheets and nodded in understanding.

"So only a few days," Bella asked and I nodded.

"And you have Sam looking after me?" she added, I nodded again.

"What's with Sam, you two have some pretty hot body language?" Bella said, her voice with that same tone she used to have when she asked about Tina.

"Nothing just very good friends, not what you think, not sexually. Look I have saved her life a few times, she has saved mine, we are like blood brothers and sisters, we owe each other big time, anyway she is Dave's girl and a real mate never, you know never gets involved with a mates girl. You know you never mow your mate's lawn!" I said remembering that Australian saying Dave had heard around Cairns and gave a laugh as I pulled Bella in and kissed her.

"Shit Bella, your jealous, Love it, but you don't have to worry, I love you and Sam is just a good friend I hope you two will be friends one day!"

Bella rolled back and looked a bit upset.

"We will see," she answered breathing deeply "but why does she have to mind me, I'm not hopeless, I'm tough," she said looking at me.

"Okay Sam can come with me, if that makes you happy," I replied looking deeply into her eyes.

"NO!" Bella snapped back.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Love to know your thoughts.

(Shakes head at Mr V's skinny dipping antics!)

Also doing an out-take for the flood appeal. (A wedding maybe so donate)

http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/home(dot)html


	39. Part 2 Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.

Thank you all for reading.

I have just posted a new Story - Just Three Words

and am proud to say that it has been accepted on Twilighted (I am chantellerj there).

I have posted it here as well, I love my FFN.

The other thing I am doing at the moment is the "Inspired Awards"- for fics with reviews under 2000 & 1000 reviews as well as an un-restricted category. So if you have a Fave Under-appreciated fic Go and Nominate!

http : /inspiredfanficawards . blogspot . com/

(just remove the spaces)

Hope You Enjoy the next instalment of The Sun

AMV

Part 2 chapter 5

BPOV

As I sat wrapped in a warm robe in the Bedouin tent by the pool, the warm light of candles flickering casting an amber glow. I thought about what Edward was telling me. I realised there was a whole lot more I did not know about Edward. I started envisioning Mission Impossible type scenarios, Where He and Dave, Gabriel and _Sam_ stole back precious artefacts. But then again when I thought back to the story of how he had been speared in the leg in the Philippines, or even how I shot Mike saving Edwards ass. His revelation did not surprise me at all, in hindsight. I found it a little amusing that he seemed to think I needed protecting, by Sam!

When we first stepped from the Jet, I was momentarily stunned by how cold the air had been. Then I had been stuck senseless when the fit muscular woman in black had jumped and wrapped her legs around Edward, AND KISSED him on the mouth. I swear she was lucky that I had been standing with Nessie. I watched Dave then and he was smiling, not worried at all that 'his girl' had her legs and mouth on MY man.

I watched incensed as Edward lowered her to the ground and was pushed out of the way by a muscular man also in black. It was then that she searched for Dave; the smile on his lips grew even wider. They hugged tenderly and whispered a few words, then stole a passionate kiss. I had to look away to give them their space. I did feel my fists unclench, relieved that I may have over reacted. I still did not like the Idea that she was that comfortable with Edward.

Now she was going to be my bodyguard, as I definitely did not want her alone with Edward in any shape or form. Yes, my claws were out, even if she was with Dave. I looked down to my engagement ring and smiled. '_He chose me'._

"I really don't like this whole going after Caius stuff Edward. What if you get hurt? What if you get killed?" I asked, hoping to talk some sense in him, even though I knew the chances for him to change his mind were next to zero.

"I have to Bella, otherwise it will never end, and we will have to keep running. I'm not running anymore."

"Yeah I know, if anything happens to you I will never forgive you." I said as I reached for his hand.

"Any way Bella I want to show Nessie some New York, It's not like we're going tomorrow," He kissed the knuckles of my hand, his lips so soft and warm. I shivered. "Let's get you back inside, shall we." Edward smirked that lopsided grin and I had to stifle a giggle, which turned into a yawn. The travel had definitely caught up with me.

Edward scooped me up, I did not bother to complain, and it felt so cosy being in his arms.

We exited the tent and the raucous behaviour was still happening in the pool.

Emmett had Jasper in a headlock while the others watched on from the spa end, the bubbles noisily churning the water.

"I'm off to bed." I called above the noise, laughing at the boys antics in the pool.

"Night Bells," the girls called back, lifting their glasses up in a salute.

"I'll be back up to show you where your rooms are." Edward told them and then shook his head as Emmett mooned us. The girls started laughing as we made our way to the stairwell. "There are towels by the tent, should you wish to use them," he laughed.

"I don't think they are listening Edward, too much naked flesh in there." I laughed, and then shivered in the freezing air.

We made our way to Edwards's room and I thanked Maria for minding Ness.

"Oh it's my pleasure; I wished she had woken up so I had something to do. I'll get her in the morning so we can make pancakes instead." Maria said grinning, "It's so nice to have a bambino around."

"Thanks Maria sounds wonderful." I opened Nessie door, she was sleeping soundly with her arm draped over her giraffe, her hair splayed across her pillow. I closed the door softly and went to say thank you to Maria again but she had already left.

Edward took my hand a pulled me into his room and as soon as I saw the lush comfortable bed I could not get there fast enough. Throwing off the robe, I jumped under the covers and felt swallowed by the thick soft feather doona. Edward tucked me in and whispered that he would be right back, but as I nestled my head into the pillow I fell almost instantly asleep.

"Mummy, I'm making pancakes with Maria," Nessie's excited voice rang out next to me, waking me from my deep sleep. She jumped on the bed and landed on top of Edward and he groaned, curling up into a ball.

I tried not to laugh as he rolled in pain.

"Be careful Ness, you'll damage the Crown Jewels…" Edward groaned.

"Sorry Daddy!" She places a big kiss on his cheek as she continued to bounce.

"Mummy it's snowing outside, it's all cold and white and it melts when you eat it…it tastes like water but it's fluffy, the cold burns my nose. How does it snow Daddy? Can we make a snowman? Do the apples grow in snow? Wolf doesn't like the snow, I think it's too cold, can we buy him doggy slippers?" Nessie finally took a breath.

"Whoa there Ness, one question at a time." I said trying to unscramble her questions.

"It's snowing, everything is white Mum!" she said impatiently.

"Snow day!" Edward exclaimed. I looked at him quizzically.

He laughed as he explained, "As a kid you were always excited when they called a Snow Day, it meant you didn't have to go to school."

"Snow day!" Nessie squealed. Edward gave her a big bear hug.

"Are your Jewels better Daddy?" She asked. I laughed hard, leaving that one to Edward.

"Yes Ness. Now how about breakfast, I think I remember you saying something about pancakes?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yes Pancakes with Maria," Nessie bounded off the bed and out of the room without a glance back.

"I suppose that means we have to get up." I said sadly, as I cuddled into Edward breathing in his warm smell. It was so warm in the bed, I really did not want to get up if it was freezing out.

"Hmm well this is my preferred place to be," Edward said as he kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine even though it was so warm under the doona. "But I do think Nessie would be a little disappointed if we don't show up for her pancakes."

I moaned and begrudgingly got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, Edward following behind.

He closed the door, locking it behind us.

"Um Edward," I said breathlessly as he pushed me into the room from behind pinning me against the vanity.

"Yes Bella," he whispered against my ear.

"Um Breakfast?" I asked as I pushed my bottom against his early morning hard on.

Edward groaned slightly and pushes himself between the cheeks of my backside. He ran his hand over my pregnant belly and up to my breasts, cupping them in his hands.

I laughed a little, "You seem eager this morning Mr Cullen?" pushing into him a little more, moving ever so slightly up and down on my toes, watching him in the mirror.

"Well Mrs Cullen, someone was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow last night…And something always comes up with the sun." Edward purred against my ear as his hand ran down my thighs, pushing his morning glory harder against my skin.

I quivered as he ran his hand between my legs grazing the wetness that was pooling there. I was throbbing for him.

"You make a persuasive argument Mr Cullen." I purred back as I spread my legs to accommodate him, he moved his deft fingers just inside and I moaned at his touch.

He slowly moved his fingers sliding them along my wetness, slowly moving them away so that he could guide his erection inside of me. I lean forward and grasp onto the sides of the vanity, holding myself up as he enters.

"Oh Edward," I moan as he fills me up from behind and I push against him. I hold on harder as my legs tingle with the sensations.

"Oh…God…ahh," I mumble as I watch him, watching me through the mirror. He thrusts harder and grabs my breast with one hand and my hip with the other. The traction we create is divine as I watch us both move in rhythm, each of us pushing harder, thrusting harder. A slight sheen of perspiration covering our bodies.

My legs start to quiver as the intense sensation of Edward inside me brings me closer to the edge, I quiver and shake as Edward holds me tighter, thrusting hard, filling me.

"I'm gonna…ahhh…" Edward mumbles as he looks into my eyes. It is my undoing as we climax together, panting hard. I hold onto the vanity to keep me up, as my legs are a trembling mess.

"We might have to do that every morning," I say breathlessly.

"Yes, I think we might," Edward kissed my back as he slid out, catching me as my legs gave way a little. "And I think we better go get those pancakes before Nessie catches us in here." He laughed.

We showered together and afterward I stood in the walk-in wardrobe amazed at the amount of clothes hanging in there, one whole side was mine. I struggled to pick out what to wear opting for some soft black Prada tights and a white Angora sweater; it felt so soft to the touch I wanted to pat it.

The kitchen was an organised mess with Nessie sitting on the bench stirring a bowl of what I presumed was pancake batter. She was surrounded by flour. Beside her was Alice, covered with about the same amount of flour that Nessie was sitting in. Maria was busy trying to clean the mess.

Edward squeezed my hand rather tightly, His face was frowning and I could tell that the mess was a bit much for him, but he bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything.

"It's just flour," I whispered reassuringly.

"I know, I'm just not used to…" He left his sentence hanging, dropped my hand, and made his way to Nessie.

"You are quite some chef, young lady," He said as he dipped his finger in the batter, then tasting it.

"Maria and Alice helped," Nessie, grinned.

"Nope it was all Nessie," Alice laughed. "By the way we have decided to go ice skating today and then to find that toy shop! Hey Nessie."

"Yes can we Mum, I've never been ice skating before, can we?" Nessie pleaded.

"I suppose, but you need to get all clean, and help clean this mess." I said sternly.

"Oh I will, I promise." She stated, and then reached for Alice to get her down, "Can I have a wiper Maria?" Nessie asked.

I helped clean up the mess too, so did Edward. Letting Maria cook up the pancakes, they smelt delicious, all warm, sweet and homely. As if on cue the rest of the tribe made their way to the seventh floor all piling out of the elevator in a jumble.

"My God Edward, that is like stepping out of a time machine!" Esme exclaimed, "How did you find all those fittings for those rooms? My god the art deco furnishings are divine."

"Some came with the apartments but mostly I had them hand made. I wanted to keep that floor as original as I could." Edward smiled, pleased that they liked their rooms, well actually their apartments.

The guest quarters were on the third floor, it consisted of five original three-bedroom apartments each with their own living room, dining and kitchens. All fully furnished in art deco décor, from when the apartment had had its last major refurbishment. Edward had kept this floor as close to original as he could apart from renewing appliances, it really was like stepping into another time but with modern conveniences.

"Just amazing Edward." Esme beamed.

Edward ushered everyone to the dining room where Maria was bringing in a mammoth amount of pancakes and various toppings, Ice cream for Nessie.

The dining table was huge, a dark mahogany which seated 12. The outlook from the floor to ceiling windows was amazing, everything coated in white. The taller skyscrapers hidden in a low cloud so you could not see the top floors. It was almost as if they were touching heaven.

It seemed a little odd that inside we were toasty and warm but outside was a cold winter wonderland. I shivered at the thought of going ice-skating in that and was about to suggest we did something inside, but Nessie beat me to it, telling everyone that we were going to the park to go ice-skating and then to the BIG Toy shop. To my surprise, everyone agreed that it was a great idea, and I was tempted to give Alice a piece of my mind, but stopped as I took in everyone's enthusiasm.

Therefore, it was agreed that this was what was going to happen. Edward looked as reluctant as I felt.

"Ok so Ice-skating it is, where is the ice skating?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Oh Central Park, I'll get Sam to take you all there," Edward replied.

"You're coming aren't you?" I asked

"Not too fond of ice skating, but when you are done I'll come to the toy store and buy my Nessie some things."

"No you have to come Edward!" I pouted.

"Actually I have a little work to catch up on with Dave and Gabriel, but it won't take that long, just a couple of hours."

I groaned but did not want to make a scene, as everyone else was excited to get out in the snow.

Outside was freezing, I could hardly move from the amount of clothing I had on, and I was still cold.

"Mummy I'm a dragon!" Nessie said as she breathed out a big breath sending out steam from her mouth. I was about to reply but was startled as a big cold wet snowball careened into my head. Wiping away the snow from my eyes, I could see Emmett and Jasper laughing as they pelted each other with snowballs.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I bent down to make a snowball of my own, l lost my footing on the icy stairs and could not seem to find stability. Falling forward I could see that I was about to land face first into the steps. I screamed, holding out my hands to break my fall. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it did not happen. Strong arms caught me and I was so relieved. Lifting me up Edward laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't go ice-skating! You'll come back with a broken leg!"

"Ya think!" I said sarcastically, as I did not find the idea of skating on slippery ice that appealing, especially being pregnant.

"Mummy you got to come watch me skate!" Nessie pleaded worried that I would not go now.

"Yes I'm coming Ness," I rolled my eyes, '_the things you do for your child_,' I thought "But I don't think it's a good idea that Mummy skates ok."

"That's Ok Mummy Alice said she will teach me." Nessie said as she bounced in place and made her way to the Limo.

"Come on then let's get this show on the road." I said with not much enthusiasm. Turning to Edward I reached to hug him, cursing the layers of clothes I had on. I could not feel his body against mine at all.

"Stupid cold!" I mutter.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, I just miss you in your boardies, the sun, the warm…I'll miss you." I grumbled.

"It's just an hour or two, silly girl. I Love you," Edward lent down and gave me a tender kiss, and there it was, the electricity, the warmth, and the connection. I did not want it to end. It did as Emmett pounded us with another snowball.

"Come on Bella, Everyone is in the Limo." Emmett implored with a cheeky grin.

I kissed Edward one more time, again not wanting it to end.

"I love you…two hours ok…I'll see you soon," I told Edward as I made my way to the car. Edward grinned as he waved, "Have fun!"

Everything looked different from the last time I was in New York, the recent dump of snow made everything look so clean and white, just different. Nessie was asking a million questions and I had no idea what the answers were. I considered getting out the BlackBerry and Googling the answers. I wished Edward were here.

Questions like, which building was the biggest? Why does smoke come out of the street? How many people live here? Where is the apple tree? We all tried to answer but she would just go on with a new question. I was relieved when we got to Central Park and I was even more relieved that Sam knew the way, the park was so huge. Luckily, it was only about a two-minute walk from the entrance that Dave dropped us off from.

Nessie and Alice were beside themselves, running to hire skates. The boys were debating whether they should join up for Ice Hockey.

"Don't you think you should see if you can skate first Emmett?" Rose laughed.

"Babe I can do anything, race you!" Emmett took off after Alice and Nessie, followed by Jasper, then Rose, I shook my head.

"You're not skating Bella?" Sam asked

I was a little taken aback as this was the first time she had directly spoken to me.

"Um no, ice and me don't really get along together!" I laughed a little, "Last time I got a bad jolt, I thought I was going to lose the baby…So you know, I don't want to tempt fate." I wondered then, if Dave had filled her in on what had happened in Cairns. I looked toward her and she nodded, seeming to understand and answering my own query as if she had been.

We sat down on a bench and watched the rink. I glanced at her from beneath my hood.

Sam had an athletic build, somewhat reminisant of 'Lara Croft'. Her hair was shorter, wavy and curls licked the back of her neck. Again today, she was wearing all black, leather pants and a black long coat. She wore gloves like I did but her boots looked more like biker boots with buckles, whereas mine were sleek and zipped up the side, they had just a little fur peeping out the top. My coat too was black but mine had a hood, which covered my head keeping my ears warm. I was not sure why I was making comparisons between our outfits. I fiddled with my gloves a little nervous.

"So how long have you known Edward?" I asked as I watched Alice tie Nessie's laces.

"Years," was all she said not hinting that she would say any more.

"And Dave?" I asked, realising she was not going to tell me much. She turned to me, her eyes were dark but non-threatening, and she smiled.

"Longer, sorry I can't tell you much…A lot of what we did is classified…Sorry…But yeah Dave and I have been together a while," She laughed, it lit up her face and softened her features. "Um we are more like Friends with benefits, but now we are on the same job, hopefully we might get more permanent."

I was a little shocked that she was being so open with me, I had expected clinical answers, but she had given so much more. I started to like her.

"Well I can tell Dave likes you; He told me you are His Girl."

Sam laughed again, "Yeah that's what he has always called me."

I was about to reply but was interrupted by Ness screaming my name. I looked to where she was and she was waving frantically, a huge smile on her face as she clung to Alice.

"I'm doing it Mum!" Nessie called, and indeed, she was gliding next to Alice, a little wobbly but not as bad as Emmett who at that moment careened into Rose, sending her sliding across the ice. She started whacking him and he covered his head with his hands. Nessie started laughing and Alice tried to hold her up, but they too ended up on their backsides. I searched for Jasper, wondering where he was in all the mayhem on the ice. I finally found him, right back to where everyone had started. I could stop from laughing. He was holding on for dear life to the fence, his feet slipping out from underneath him, with only his hold on the fence from stopping him landing on the ice.

"Can you tell we are from the tropics?" I laughed to Sam.

"Ahh that's a nice way to put it!" She laughed too.

I looked above the chaos happening on the ice rink and noticed the stark skyline of the snow encrusted branches of the trees with the skyscrapers above. It was almost a blank canvas; the bright colourful contrasts were the people on the rink that I called my family, my daughter laughing amongst the tumble of bodies. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

I stood and made my way to the side of the rink with a huge smile on my lips and my heart filled with love for my friends and my beautiful girl.

"Mummy I need to pee!" Nessie laughed as Alice pulled her to her feet.

"Sure Honey, come to the side and I'll hold onto you." I said reaching out to her.

I pulled her up and over the side and we carefully walked to the toilets, Nessie proud that she could walk on her double blade skates.

"Mummy I skated, did you see!" she exclaimed.

"I sure did Ness, you did real well." I said as I hugged her.

We made our way to the toilets and as I took her inside, I asked Sam to wait at the entrance. I certainly did not need supervision doing this.

I helped Ness out of her multitude of clothes so she could go.

I listened to the gaggle of pre-teen girl's gaggle by the mirrors, laughing nervously about some boys they were skating with.

Nessie was ready to go and I helped her back into her leggings and coat. This was no easy feat seeing as I was used to swimmers and t-shirts.

"Can I go skating again?" She asked as we exited,

"Sure you can." I said as I looked around for Alice or Rose. I noticed that they were by the far end of the rink. Sam was waiting by the entrance so I asked her to take Nessie to them so I could go to the toilet as well. Sam hesitated a little.

"Please can you take her to Alice, I need to go to the ladies as well… I'll only be a minute."

I place a kiss on Nessie's forehead. "You go show Em and Jazz how good you are."

"I am good aren't I mum." Nessie said proudly.

"You sure are, I'll be back in a minute, Mummy needs to go to the loo too." I whispered and Nessie giggled.

"I love you Ness, I'll be back, and Sam will take you to Alice, OK."

"Love you Mum," Ness said as she took Sam's hand, not even looking back.

I turned back to the toilets.

The pre-teens left as I made my way out of the stall. Washing my hands, I felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned to see what or who it was.

A familiar face in a grey hood greeted me and I jumped back startled.

I looked again and indeed this female face I would recognise anywhere.

"_What the hell was she doing in New York," _I thought as my pulse began to race. I did not know what to say, whether I should question why she was here. It was a popular tourist destination. Surely the world was not this small a place, this was no six degrees of separation, or was it? I went into defensive mode.

"What the hell are you doing in New York?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Bella," she purred menacingly. As soon as those words were out of her mouth I knew I was in shit, I went to strike out but she did too. She managed to strike me in the arm with a syringe and I groaned with the pain.

I swung hard with my other arm and managed to connect with her eye. Blood trickled from the corner and I tried to scream for help, but my voice was barely above a whisper. I tried to strike again but my arm would not obey. Instead, I fumbled for the door, trying to pull the syringe from my arm. I lost the feeling in my feet and they fell from underneath me. My vision started blurring, the last thing I remember thinking was "I'm going to kill you bitch."

~O~O~O~O~

Love to know your thoughts

Love to all

AMV


	40. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**A/N: We know it's been a while since the last chapter so here is a snippet of the end of Chapter 5**

**BPOV- (end of Chapter 5)**

"**Can I go skating again?" Nessie asked as we exited,**

"**Sure you can." I said as I looked around for Alice or Rose. I noticed that they were by the far end of the rink. Sam was waiting by the entrance so I asked her to take Nessie to them so I could go to the toilet as well. Sam hesitated a little.**

"**Please can you take her to Alice, I need to go to the ladies as well… I'll only be a minute." **

**I place a kiss on Nessie's forehead. "You go show Em and Jazz how good you are."**

"**I am good aren't I mum." Nessie said proudly.**

"**You sure are, I'll be back in a minute, Mummy needs to go to the loo too." I whispered and Nessie giggled.**

"**I love you Ness, I'll be back, and Sam will take you to Alice, OK."**

"**Love you Mum," Ness said as she took Sam's hand, not even looking back.**

**I turned back to the toilets.**

**The pre-teens left as I made my way out of the stall. Washing my hands, I felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned to see what or who it was.**

**A familiar face in a grey hood greeted me and I jumped back startled.**

**I looked again and indeed this female face I would recognise anywhere.**

"**What the hell was she doing in New York," I thought as my pulse began to race. I did not know what to say, whether I should question why she was here. It was a popular tourist destination. Surely the world was not this small a place, this was no six degrees of separation, or was it? I went into defensive mode.**

"**What the hell are you doing in New York?" **

"**I might ask you the same thing, Bella," she purred menacingly. As soon as those words were out of her mouth I knew I was in shit, I went to strike out but she did too. She managed to strike me in the arm with a syringe and I groaned with the pain**

**I swung hard with my other arm and managed to connect with her eye. Blood trickled from the corner and I tried to scream for help, but my voice was barely above a whisper. I tried to strike again but my arm would not obey. Instead, I fumbled for the door, trying to pull the syringe from my arm. I lost the feeling in my feet and they fell from underneath me. My vision started blurring, the last thing I remember thinking was "I'm going to kill you bitch."**

Chapter 6 – PART TWO

EPOV

The car was silent as we watched the passing pedestrians and the crowds wrapped in jackets, scarves and hats striding intently in the cold across the pedestrian crossing at 59th. I stared hard at the passing people all in black and greys as they crossed 5th Avenue and into the park.

"How the fuck are we going to spot them, all these bastards look the same," Dave stated as watched the footpath adjacent the car, "Can't even tell if they're men or women half the time!"

"That's New York for you, Gabriel you sure about this?" I asked, looking ahead out of the car at the non-stop flow of wrapped humanity heading into the park.

"Yep, for sure, got all the traffic, heard every fucking thing these arseholes are up too!" he said, and then reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his piece. A pristine Russian APB silencer handgun and he clicked a clip of bullets into it and pushed it back into his jacket. Gabriel collected guns and this was his latest, an old favourite of the KGB he explained to me earlier.

"There, there they are now, lets go!" Gabriel said, firmly opening the door and moving quickly onto the footpath with his hand already in his long dark blue wool and cashmere jacket. Dave gave me a push and we were soon we walking behind him quickly towards the corner of 5th Avenue and 59th.

Gabriel had reached the corner and the entrance into Central park, stopped, and kept his eyes fixed at people as they entered the park. He waited until we pulled up next to him.

"There!" he said pointing at three people walking fast 50 metres ahead of us. "They're splitting!" he continued as two went right, one, a female by the way she moved, and the curves of he tight hugging clothing, continued ahead.

"Okay, looks like the bitch is heading to Wallman Rink! Edward you come with me, Dave you take those two fuckers!" Gabriel barked the old Navy seal Sargent training kicking in.

Gabriel broke into a fast walk, nearly a jog and I followed, I looked round and Dave was cutting across the park in the direction the two large men had gone. 'Shit is Gabriel thinking straight, two of us for the woman, Dave for the two gorillas?' I thought.

"Sam and Bella are at Wallman, we have to move," he said as he took a deep breath and picked his pace up another notch. It was as if he had read my mind and now I realised and quickly joined him in virtually sprinting.

We soon saw the ice rink in front of us. Gabriel pulled his mobile out and hit a button.

"Sam where is she!" he yelled into the mobile.

"Right, wait there, don't move, watch who goes in…" he instructed as he drew another breath in between strides. " 2 minutes we're there," he finished and picked up his pace yet again, his large strides making it difficult to keep up. He rounded the corner at full pace nearly skidding over in the ice and slush on the verge of the path but kept his footing and did not seem to loose pace.

As I rounded, the corner Gabriel was about 10 metres in front and I could see Sam ahead, alternating her gait between the stampeding Gabriel and the park's toilet block.

We pulled up taking in deep breaths at Sam, and I saw she was holding Nessie's hand. Christ this could be difficult.

"Daddy!" Nessie squealed when she saw me.

"Darling!" I said quickly swooping down and picking her up and giving her a kiss; I looked over her shoulder and gave Gabriel a deep look, which revealed my concern.

"Edward you go with Nessie and get some skates, we'll go get Bella," Gabriel said with a wink. Before I could answer, he had grabbed Sam's hand and sprinted into the toilets.

"Hey Edward, ya made it!" Emmett said staggering over looking dishevelled.

"Yes, hey hold Nessie for a minute, I need to go to the toilet," I said passing Nessie's hand to Emmett as he pulled up.

I turned and started running to the toilets hoping I, we were not too late. I sprinted to the women's toilet door, but was grabbed by the collar of my jacket by Gabriel and swung away from the door. He put his finger to his lips and I saw he had his gun out and held tightly down the side of his leg.

"Shhh, wait," he whispered.

I noted Sam had moved just inside the door and to the side, she was kneeling down, gun drawn.

'Shit!' I thought as I saw two old women walking out, round to where Sam was on her knees. They stopped and looked scared seeing the gun.

"POLICE, get the fuck down!" Yelled Gabriel and the old women fell to the ground, Gabriel and Sam pushed through them and into the toilet, I was soon right behind them and had my gun, a Gabriele favourite the good old Glock, out of my jacket.

Gabriel ran straight at a closed toilet door, leapt forward, and with a gigantic kicking swing of his leg, hit the door with all his weight behind it. A cracking loud bang and the scream of buckling hinges as the door flew back and hit a person with such force they were flung to the back of the toilet with a scream. They smacked hard into the wall and was holding something in their hand tight. It was Tina and at her feet on the cubicle floor was Bella, she looked dead.

Tina bounced of the wall, regained her feet, and raised her hand to fire.

I heard two sounds like an air compressor come from Gabriel's gun and a flash. Tina's body jerked back with a thud in her chest. Blood spurted across the white walls of the cubicles spraying onto Bella. Then Tina's shoulders and head flung back against the wall as a bullet smashed into her forehead.

Tina fell to the floor, her body lying half on Bella and the rest hit the floor with a thud. Blood started spurting from the hole caused by the headshot. I looked over Gabriel's shoulder and saw Tina's eyes roll back as blood flowed onto the grey floor tiles of the toilet cubicle.

"Get Bella, Edward, get the fuck out of here, the car," he barked orders militarily as he jumped into the cubicle and pulled Tina off the floor and Bella, shoving Tina's limp body up on the toilet seat.

"I'll take care of this bitch, Sam you get Nessie and the others and take them…" he paused and frowned as he thought quickly. "Shit take them to the zoo, we'll see you there or ring!"

I was still in shock but moved over and slid down next to Bella, she was not dead, but she was completely knocked out and pale. I was scared holding her.

'Yes I couldn't leave her alone that's for sure until this is over,' I thought.

Fuck so close, thank god for Gabriel's "network" and eavesdropping skills. I kissed her and said her name a few times but she did not respond. She felt cold to my touch

"Move Edward! Get her to the car, she'll come too there!" he said grabbing me by the shoulder and shaking me hard.

I suddenly felt a surge of fear and adrenalin in my body as Gabriel shook me. I awoke and realised I had to move fast. I slid my hands under her and picked her up as I stood, then turned and started to move briskly out of the toilet.

The old women had started to create a bit of scene outside the toilets and a crowd was milling. Gasps filled the air as I carried Bella out and I pushed through the small throng.

I noticed Sam sprinting towards the rink, in the distance Nessie and Emmett were walking back with a number of skates hanging from Emmett's neck and arms.

My attention turned back to the old women and the small crowd as they moved apart to let me through. They were also silent and looking past me, even with Bella hanging limply in my arms. I saw Dave pushing to the front of the crowd with his huge frame and with a gun held in the air. This had the crowd's attention and they went silent in fear. Noticing he had their attention Dave stopped and pulled from his jacket a shiny object. He then waved a shiny badge in front of everyone.

"Police, everyone back!" he yelled, the old ladies and the crowd moved back warily.

"NY Police folk," he grinned "there has been a sexual assault! Some privacy please!" he yelled, then with a glint in his eye and a smile. He then held the gun back up and the crowd's eyes followed it into the air.

"Our officers have shot the offender, so we need you to move on, so we can clean up the crime scene," he paused; a broader grin came over Dave's face.

"So get the fuck out of here or I'll arrest every one of you!" he roared pointing the gun over the heads of the crowd.

As I kept moving fast across the park towards the entrance I looked back and saw Dave waving his hands about moving people on and dispersing the crowd. There was no sign of Gabriel.

I was breathing deeply; I could hardly feel Bella breathe in my arms. I looked down on her, she looked so white, like the blood had drained from her body, and she was so limp, weak, near dead. I felt a tear run down my cheek. The rest of my body was numb. I could not feel anything but Bella in my arms.

"My God, FUCK" I cried as I reached the Merc and opened the back door and gently lowered her on the back seat as I drew deep breaths. I kissed her, shut the door behind me, leant over her, and wrapped my body around her on the back seat.

"Fuck, how did they know so quickly?" I said to myself. "Shit it's on now, and I nearly lost you, fuck!" I said into her ear, then put my head on her chest listening to her faint heartbeat, and felt her chest slowly and weakly rise and fall with he shallow breathing.

I lay there, listening to her breath and heart beat for what seemed an eternity. The front door suddenly opened with a snap, the cold and the noise of the city rushed into the car as Gabriel swung into the front seat, and leant over to the back.

"Bella okay?" he asked as he looked at her in my arms on the back seat, "shit, thought so, give her this now!" he said pulling from his jacket a large stainless steel gun looking object, which had a long needle and a glass orb full of liquid in the breach. Gabriel held it out firmly.

"What the fuck is that?" I snapped.

"Antidote and some adrenaline, it will snap and kick her out of the drug Tina wacked her with," he snapped back, "don't fuck around Edward she needs it now, fuck knows how long she will be out for , let alone if she will wake up."

I grabbed it from his hand and fumbled looking down at Bella; I could only see her pale face, and soft skin.

"In the fucking back of the neck or shoulder NOW!" Gabriel yelled.

I lent her head to the side, pulled her jacket collar down, and saw her shoulder and slender neck. I quickly jabbed the needle hard into her and pulling the trigger of the device and heard and felt the hydraulic pressure inject fluid into her body. Her body shuddered and shook.

I dropped the needle to the floor, pulled her body back close, and looked into her face. I saw sweat on her brow but no other sign of life.

"Edward, she will be right now, I'll look after her and get her back to the flat, but you have to go get Nessie and the others!" Gabriel said in a soft but commanding tone. "You've got to look after your daughter."

I realised Gabriel was right. Nessie and the others would be confused and maybe scared with being separated. Especially Nessie I thought, as I laid Bella's head down on the back seat and started opening the door to exit. Yes, I had to get moving and make sure Nessie and everyone else was okay.

"Okay, Okay your right, I'll go get Nessie and the others and meet you back at the apartment," I said moving onto the sidewalk. Then stoping, leant back into the car as Gabriel turned the ignition on.

"What about Dave? where is he!" I asked.

"Don't worry mate, he's got a bit of shit to clean up first," Gabriel said as he looked into the revision mirror and side mirrors and revved the cars engine. "He will meet us there, be careful they may be more of these arseholes," he finished touching his forehead in a salute and then accelerating off.

I stood on the cold wet footpath watching the taillights and the exhaust smoke rise from the car as it joined the traffic on 59th and headed off. I hoped Bella was okay, I still feared for her safety but I had to get across the park to the zoo and meet the others and Nessie and get them out of here so we could work out what to do next.

Looking first at the entrance of the park as sleet started to fall down from the low grey cloud that hang low over the tall apartment blocks round central park. The skyscraper's disappearing into the cloud behind, my thoughts started quickly calculating the quickest route to Nessie.

I looked down the footpath of 59th past the crossing and towards the corner of 5th Avenue. My body suddenly lurched forward as I broke into a jog. I pushed past some pedestrians jostling to open umbrella's or place newspapers in the way of the increasing rain and icy cold sleet that was coming down. I took longer strides and soon after I rounded the corner north into fifth began to pick up pace. Soon running and then as my rhythm of swerving through the crowded footpath headed north.

My breaths grew deeper as I heard my boots pound the footpath and I gathered pace. Soon despite the cold air starting to hurt my lungs as I took deep breaths, I passed 62nd street and the crowds thinned. I kept pounding along the path and saw 63rd on my right and knew I was close.

I slowed my pace, catching my breath. I tried to regain some composure, as I knew Nessie, like most children can tell when parents are afraid, or angry, or worried. I felt inside my coat, felt the Glock before removing my hand, and continued to slow to a brisk walk as I saw the Zoo entrance about 30 feet away opposite 64th.

Stopping, I looked around and saw a small group near the Zoo entrance, near a sidewalk stall BBQ roasting chestnuts. It was Sam, holding Nessie's hand. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and the others were surrounded them as they talked and laughed sampling some of the vendors roasted chestnuts. Emmett had a large pair of wrought iron nutcrackers, was joking with the old charcoal darkened salesman and cracking some nuts on the side of the chargrill of the BBQ. Emmett then handed the cracked nuts to the others.

I looked about, surveyed the other passer-byes, and walked across to the street vendor's smoky cart and BBQ.

"Hey they look good!" I said as I approached.

"Daddy, Daddy you're here," Nessie yelled, pulling away from Sam and running into my legs and wrapping her hands around them.

"Yeah I'm here, wow these nuts look yummy," I said.

"They sure are awesome, didn't know you could eat chestnuts! Especially roasted," said Emmett turning around with a mouth full of nuts muffling his words. "Thought it was just some stupid American saying or song."

"Nope, a Manhattan winter tradition Emmett," I answered as I picked Nessie up and then gave her cheek a little kiss.

"Look the weathers getting pretty bad, no point going to the Zoo," I said to everyone and Nessie. "We will come back when its better weather and the bears are awake!" I finished.

"Okay, it is very cold Daddy, is it always this cold in The Juicy Apple?" she asked, then looking about, "where is Mummy?" she said looking worried.

"Mummy felt a little sick so I sent her home to rest and get a big fire going for us with Gabriel, and Maria will make us all a big warm bowl of Minestrone!" I said kissing her again on the forehead.

"Yummy I love Minniestonie," Nessie giggled.

"Yep Warm soup would be great, I'm freezing and now I'm starving," Emmett said.

"Yeah don't mention food near the woolly Mammoth called Emmett," Jasper joked.

"Okay lets get a couple of taxi's and head to my place, let's get warm," and then looking into Nessie beautiful sparkling eyes, "and cuddle Mummy."

We walked to the curb on 5th Avenue and hailed two taxi's heading south back towards lower Manhattan. I, Nessie, Sam, Jasper and Alice piled into one taxi. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme the other.

The Taxi soon bumped and swerved through the traffic on 5th Avenue heading firstly through downtown. As the taxi pulled up at the lights, I cuddled Nessie closely as she looked out the windows at the passing buildings and their lights shining in the sleet and greyness that now covered Manhattan.

"Nessie," I said, and she turned and looked up into my eyes. "Mummy is feeling a bit faint and sick." 

"Yes I know Daddy, it's the baby, its called Morning sickness," she said matter of factly "and its morning in Australia now," she said and paused. "Emmett told me, its morning now in Australia so Mummy would feel sick now, even though its afternoon here!" she said scientifically.

"Yes your right Nessie! You are one smart little girl," I said proudly and cuddled her tighter. "Mummy will be okay later, but she might be still a little bit funny when we get home."

"Yes but the Minniestonie soup will make her feel better," Nessie replied.

"Yes it will, Maria makes the best 'Minniestonie' soup in New York," I said laughing.

The others smiled but sat silently in the taxi, then looked out the front as the Taxi sped through the afternoon Manhattan traffic. The cab bouncing with the thud of worn out shock absorbers and suspension as it hit manholes and grates in the avenue and then turned sharply into the West Village area.

"These guys should drive in the Indie 500," I laughed, realising that for new comers to the Big Apple, getting used to the driving style of New York taxi drivers could be a frightening experience at first.

"Now I know where you guys get all your stunt drivers for NYPD!" Jasper answered.

"You pay good money back home to get the shit scared out of you like this!" Alice shrieked as the taxi slid on some ice as we rounded at a high speed into my street.

The Taxi continued at full speed until just near the Merc, then braked hard and pulled hard into the curb out the front. We all jerked forward with the G force of the taxi stopping. Nessie squealed and laughed as if we had finished a ride on a roller coaster.

"Jesus! Do you tip them if you live?" Alice laughed loudly.

"Yep, and well, or else next time it will be worse," I answered as I leant forward with Nessie in my arms and gave the Taxi driver a fifty. "Keep the change that was good!" I said to the cabbie who nodded his head and gave a wry smile.

We all quickly exited the cab as the headlights and taxi light of the other cab quickly came up the road and pulled to a quick stop in the space our cab had just left, bumpers inches apart as the second cab slid in behind.

Emmett and Rose stumbled out of the cab onto the sidewalk near us. Emmett wobbling on his feet.

"That was like fucking Mario Kart! Awesome! That guy even looked like Mario!" Emmett bellowed out as Rose tried to shush him, looking back into the cab to make sure the cabbie had not heard him. Emmett pushed Rose's hands away from his mouth.

"Rose, no, it's a compliment, Christ that was one helleva Taxi ride, I thought I had a Play Station console and was with Mario in Grand Theft Auto," he roared gasping for air as he laughed.

Carlisle and Esme now moved out of the cab laughing.

"Yes, I forgot about New York taxi drivers, but wont be forgetting the smell again for a while," Carlisle said taking some deep breathes as he stiffly straightened upon the sidewalk. "I don't know about soup I need a stiff drink after that ride," Carlisle added.

"Okay inside and yes soup and some drinks to warm your souls," I said smiling and turned to carry Nessie up to the front doors. Soon we were all crowded in the lift and heading upstairs. Nessie looked like she was nearly asleep in my arms as the lift reached the top.

Walking into the main lounge room Dave and Gabriel stood warming themselves and their hands in front of the large fire crackling around large logs, talking. At their feet, lying on his back with his legs in the air was the fluffy outline of Wolf. They stopped as our boots and heels clicked and clacked across the floor as we exited the lift area. As they turned, they smiled as they saw us disrobing, jackets, scarves, beanies, hats and coats. I tossed mine in a pile near a pillar near the wall and the others followed suit.

I looked own and Nessie was asleep in my arms.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Gabriel.

"In your room, Maria is with her, she is okay, a little bit dopey but she's okay Edward," he said caringly.

"Thankyou Gabriel, Thanks for everything," I said humbly turning and heading towards the stairs down to the master bedroom floor.

"What about me?" Dave quipped and his mischievous smart arse grin spread across his face, "Not even an ello for your old chum and mucka Dave hey Edward?" he paused and as I went to speak put his hand up like a stop signal. Then feigning dismay, "No don't say sorry, don't say Thanks for old Uncle Dave who had to clean up all the mess you lot leave in the park, Nope don't worry about me impersonating a police officer and being rude to old ladies!" Dave finished barely concealing his mirth.

Sam had moved over to the fireside and put her arm around Dave as he sipped a glass tumbler with his favourite Irish malt whisky on rocks, he then gave it a swirl and the ice and whisky sloshed and clinked around in the glass.

"Ma Lady," Dave said to Sam and gave a small bow, "welcome to my warmth, at least someone respects the hard and un-noticed dirty toil of the Park cleaner," said giving her a kiss then a sip of his glass.

"Okay Dave, I owe you a big kiss again as well, now I'm seeing Bella and putting Nessie to bed, then I'm coming back and will give you a big reward!" I laughed back, turned and headed down the stairs as everyone milled round the warmth of the fire as Dave poured shots of whisky into tumblers and ice he had sitting on the large coffee table in front of the lounges.

As I walked with Nessie in my arms, I was thinking of what had just transpired. How close again I had come to loosing the thing I loved most in life, the only thing I was thinking until I saw Nessie in my arms. I felt her little body's warmth and saw the contented look of her sleeping face. Yes, I loved Bella, but the love was growing, and Nessie was part of that growth, a love independent but also a strength of love of family entwined around my soul.

I walked into our bedroom and Maria was sitting by the bed wiping Bella's brow. Bella was awake, but her eyes seemed glazed, her face still white but with some colour coming back. Her hair wet with sweat. Maria had a cloth that was wet and next to her was a large porcelain bowl with water, slices of lemon and ice that she dipped the cloth into and held against Bella's forehead.

"Edward" Bella said weakly and smiled. "Nessie?" 

"Bella, darling," I said and stood next to Maria at the side of the bed. "Nessie's fallen asleep," I said laying her next to Bella on the bed. I then leant over her and kissed Bella's cheek. "You okay, you feeling okay"

"Oh okay, a bit funny, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, they drugged you," I answered, walking around the bed and lying on the other side of her. Maria moved nervously.

"I think Nessie should finish her nap in her bed so you two can be alone," Maria said as she picked Nessie up in her matronly arms and then discretely left the room towards Nessie's.

"Drugged what do you mean drugged? who are they?" Bella asked slowly taking a sip of water from the bedside table.

"Tina and a few others, for Caius or Jane, or both, she shot you up with something to try and take you away," I answered and lowered my head. 'I nearly lost you' I thought as I looked back into Bella's eyes. She was silent, she was thinking, but she was also still very weak.

"Yes they knew we were here and tried to get you first, don't know why, probably to fuck me about again," I said regaining composure, "I'm sorry, but we knew this had risks, But yes didn't think they would be on top us so quick," I paused thinking before continuing.

"I didn't think they would go for you now. Anyway we intercepted their communications just in time, so sorry, but we are okay now," I finished awaiting her reaction.

"Tina? Where is she?" Bella asked

"She's dead, no other way, you or her," I said looking around the room. "Anyway they can't surprise us again, but we will have to move now, but first you rest, then we will work out what we do to finish this, Promise, I love you," I said kissing her lips.

"I love you," Bella said then fell asleep against the pillows.

Maria came back into the room. "Bambino asleep."

"Okay thanks Maria, you look after them for a while I have to talk to Dave and Gabriel," I said starting to leave the room, "Oh if Nessie wakes up give her some of your 'Minniestonie' soup," I laughed thinking of how cute Nessie is when saying it.

"Minniestonie?" Maria questioned then smiled as she realised what I had inferred. "Yes a big bowl of Minniestonie and then I will get you," she laughed.

I turned and continued upstairs where the others were all now sitting around the lounges, drinking and chatting.

"Okay, everyone we need to talk," I said loudly as I reached the middle of the room in front of the fireplace. "I don't know if you all know what happened this afternoon in full, but they know we're here and they tried to get Bella."

I was surprised when not just Dave, Gabriel and Sam nodded in acknowledgement but the others did as well.

"I thought I would brief them a bit," Sam said, "I thought they should know."

"Okay Sam, good, Now first Dave, what about the other two, you sure no one will trace us"

"Nope, Three bags full Edward," Dave replied raising his glass in the air in salute.

"What?" I said puzzled by his answer.

"Well one bag full, with three bodies!" he laughed, the others looked at one and other and I could sense they were taken aback by Dave's nonchalance over something so grim. He stopped as he became aware of the awkwardness of the moment.

"Okay shouldn't joke, Tina had a body type bag, or a fucking ice hockey gear type bag obviously to stick Bella in and make off, so I put her in it after you left and had scared the crowd off a bit and got her out of there" he paused and took a sip of his whisky. "I had the other two out the back, as that's where they had circled and ended up, no doubt to help get her to a car or somewhere….anyway I stuffed them all in the bag and into the dumpster behind the amenities block." He finished taking another snip.

"Shit okay, well let's hope nothing on them linking to us," I added

"Nope nothing made sure of it, nothing but the clothes they had on" Dave said eating a piece of cheese he had from a platter now on the table. "This cold they won't smell for a while so should be gone next rubbish pick up." Everyone gave a moan visualizing what Dave had said. Dave then picked up a piece of sliced ham from the plate and took a bite.

"Okay, Gabriel, so what info you got, anymore people we should have to worry about in New York?" I asked turning to him.

"Nope the stuff I have intercepted was from Milan, to Tina and the other guys, Instructions first to check if we were here, then this morning to track us and take Bella for Ransom," Gabriel finished nodding at Dave.

"Ransom?" I questioned.

"Yes, ransom for you to work for them again, another market hit, or two," He replied nonchalantly. I was burning with rage as he finished his sentence.

"What the fuck, are they stupid!" I roared. "They think I would work for them if they hurt Bella! I will fucking kill them!" I kicked the table.

"Where the fuck are they?" I yelled in sheer white anger and felt my fists and knuckles clench by my side.

"Milan," Gabriele replied quietly.

~O~O~O~

As always, we would love to know your thoughts.

Thanks for Reading.

AMV


	41. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

A/N: So here is a snippet of what happened at the end of chapter 6.

(Edward saved Bella and brought her back to the apartment, this last scene is in the lounge room, with the family, Dave, Sam and Gabriel)

EPOV

"Okay, Gabriel, so what info you got, any more people we should have to worry about in New York?" I asked turning to him.

"Nope the stuff I have intercepted was from Milan, to Tina and the other guys, Instructions first to check if we were here, then this morning to track us and take Bella for Ransom," Gabriel finished nodding at Dave.

"Ransom?" I questioned.

"Yes, ransom for you to work for them again, another market hit, or two," He replied nonchalantly. I was burning with rage as he finished his sentence.

"What the fuck, are they stupid!" I roared. "They think I would work for them if they hurt Bella! I will fucking kill them!" I kicked the table.

"Where the fuck are they?" I yelled in sheer white anger and felt my fists and knuckles clench by my side.

"Milan," Gabriele replied quietly.

~O~O~O~

Chapter 7 (Part 2) BPOV

It was like being submerged in water. I could hear the muffled sounds of voices blurred, and hazy. There was a pressure in my head as my vision faded to black. I had the flicker of the idea that I may be dying. I tried to fight off the fade and hang onto reality but it was slipping away from me, I was falling into the black. I tried screaming but all control of my voice was gone, vanished. I felt myself entering into a shell of emptiness, the only thoughts was that of Nessie, Edward, our baby. I tried to hang onto that as my body started to burn and freeze at the same time.

I vaguely remember hearing Edward, being carried and placed in what I assumed was a car and taken somewhere. I thought that I saw Nessie and Maria but it was only a passing thought.

When I started to come out of my delirium, the vision of Tina in the toilet block flashed across my mind. It hurt to think, I tried to pull the sequence of events from my mind and figure out why I felt so bad. I lay as still as I could, until I could figure out where I was exactly. I heard the sound of an unusual voice. It was a soft female voice and I felt her hands on my abdomen.

I couldn't pretend I was a sleep anymore, I sat up and screamed when I felt her warm hands move lower. There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone touch me there.

"Shhh Bella, it's Ok, it's Ok," a voice said beside me.

I swung round ready to punch whoever it was but stopped as I realised it was Carlisle. I frantically swung back round to see who the woman was, who had her hands on me. I scooted back up to the top of the bed, bringing my knees up to my chest. I looked around and slowly realised I was in Edwards's room, my body relaxed a little, as I wondered how I had gotten here.

"Bella, you're awake!" Edward exclaimed as he entered the room, looking like he was about to launch himself at some one. He came to my side pushing Carlisle aside and hugged me hard. It felt so good in his arms and I relaxed further. He must have felt my anxiety as I clung to him. He explained what was going on, why there was a strange woman here.

"Bella, Carlisle has been looking after you and he was a little worried about the baby. So he asked an old colleague of his to run some tests on the baby, just to make sure everything is all right." Edward said softly, encouragingly.

I held my stomach and started to worry. What had happened to the baby? Carlisle must have seen the concern in my eyes, as he answered my question.

"You and the baby should be fine, I'm just covering all bases," Carlisle said as he reached out and held my hand.

It was all a little much, but as I listened, I remembered the sharp pain of a needle entering my arm when I was with Tina in the toilet. Tina had drugged me.

Fear picked up and I clung to Edward, "What did she do? Is the baby going to be alright?" I asked frantically.

"All signs look good, like I said we are just running a few tests, give you an ultrasound, routine stuff Bella," Carlisle said soothingly. I just nodded and pealed myself away from Edward.

"Bella, this is Kate, She is the best Obstetrician in New York," Carlisle introduces. I looked toward the woman and she must have been a similar age to Carlisle, She had a lovely smile, caramel colour hair that fell just below her collarbone. Her eyes were soft and a deep blue. She spoke with a soft calm voice.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kate, sorry for scaring you, but I was just feeling for the baby, we thought you were still asleep. Your abdomen is a little hard but that is not unusual in time of stress. Babies are amazing at protecting themselves," She said kindly. I just nodded, a little overwhelmed, but I knew this was for the best.

"Is it Ok if I do some tests? The only one that might be a little uncomfortable is the amniocentesis; I'd like to take a sample of the amniotic fluid. Just to make sure the drug didn't affect the baby. We think Edward gave you the antidote in time but we would like to make sure. Is that ok?" She asked as Edward hugged me against him.

I nodded, knowing that it would be for the best to do these tests soon.

"Do you want Edward and Carlisle to stay?" Kate asked, and again I just nodded as I felt like I was close to tears with fear that Tina had harmed my baby. I swear that if she did, I would kill her.

Kate poked and prodded, and my abdomen did feel harder than usual, I hoped that it meant that the baby was ok. The test for the amniotic fluid was the worst. It hurt a little and was very uncomfortable, I did feel a little violated, but Edward was with me and I just clung to him while it was done.

Next, Kate brought out an ultrasound machine. I rolled my eyes as I saw the setup she had, Edward must have paid a fortune to get her to bring this with her, and it looked like it was straight out of a hospital.

"This is an Ultrasound, we might be able to see the sex of your baby, would you like to know?" She asked and I looked toward Edward, He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah sure," I said, feeling a little nervous, hoping that the baby was indeed ok.

The gel she put on my stomach was freezing and I flinched as it hit my skin. She turned on the monitor and moved it around for Edward and I to see. She pulled out the probe and pushed it gently on my abdomen. It was a little uncomfortable but not unpleasant as she moved it along my skin trying to get a clear picture.

I watched the monitor and could see the outline of a baby, I could see the curve of its head, or was it its backside? I was not sure. Edward squeezed my hand as Kate moved the probe further to the side and frowned. I started to worry; I didn't like the look on her face.

"What…What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Nothing…but I have to ask if you have twins in your family?" Kate asked as she kept looking at the monitor as she moved the probe around. Edward squeezed my hand and looked at me strangely.

"No…No twins that I know of." I said slowly, trying to think of any family members who were twins. "No…No twins." I said again, as I was sure there were no twins. I looked to Edward and he just shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, I can safely tell you that you have two very healthy babies in there, I can't tell what sex at the moment because they seem to be facing each other, and so it's a little hard to see exactly what they are….Congratulations." Kate smiled as she took some measurements of the babies on the computer monitor.

I just looked at Edward dumb founded. He looked at me shocked but a grin curled up on one side of his mouth and turned into a full-blown smile, he bent down and kissed me hard, squeezing my hand as he did. I was speechless and Carlisle laughed and said something along the lines of "Wait till I tell Esme."

"Twins," I whispered incredulous, "Do the look healthy?" I asked.

Kate nodded, "But I do need to get these test results back, it should only take a day, I'll push them through the lab." Kate wiped the gel off my stomach and lowered my top. "You need to keep rested, you've been through a lot of stress; you are in the very capable hands of Carlisle, think yourself a very lucky mother." I just nodded and looked toward Carlisle who was grinning as wide as Edward was. Kate and Carlisle left the room, to give Edward and me a little time together.

Edward and I just looked at each other, and I just didn't know what to say, I was in shock.

"You know Bella I almost thought I lost you, and now you've given me more to live for than I ever imagined in my wildest dreams," He said with his eyes glistening on the verge of tears. He lent in and hugged me tenderly. I squeezed him back hard and felt tears running down my face.

I thought I was dying, I thought Tina had killed me, that I would never see Nessie or Edward ever again. And by some intervention by fate or God, here I was safe in Edwards's arms once again. With not one, but two babies growing inside of me. I was overwhelmed with emotions and I let the tears flow freely. I never wanted to let him go.

Edward pushed back a little as I clung to him and wiped his thumb under my wet eyes, I returned the gesture as Edward had been crying too. There was an unspoken love that we shared that didn't need to be spoken. We lay down and held each other for a time that felt like forever, until I fell asleep.

~O~O~O~

I slept on and off for a few days, only really getting up to use the bathroom. Nessie though it was great to be able to curl up next to me and watch her favourite TV shows, Wolf though it was great too, he spent those days next to me as well, he was my little warm ball of fluff. I felt like I was back in my apartment, the three of us all together like that. But this was even more special, Edward was here and so was everyone else. They took it in turns to keep me company when I was awake. Esme was ecstatic about the fact that she was going to be the surrogate grandmother of twins. Alice had an endless list of names, and would argue with Rose about which names would be best. Emmett had declared me to be "The breeder" of the house and whispered quietly to me that he wanted them to be boys, so when He and Rose had kids, we could have our own football team.

No one brought up what happened at the Ice skating rink and it was starting to frustrate me. Each time I tried to bring it up, everyone would tell me not to worry, that I needed my rest. It was getting frustrating.

When I did eventually feel well enough to get up, I rubbed my stomach and smiled at the fact that there were two babies growing inside me. I decided with resignation that the shit that happened with Tina at the ice skating rink, and the issue of Caius had to be dealt with. NOW. I didn't want to have to live with the fact that they could interfere with my life.

I shuddered at the thought that they might want to destroy the life I wanted, they could take Nessie, Edward anyone of us, and my blood boiled with anger.

Standing in the shower for the first time in what felt like days I pondered about the situation we were all in. So far, all I was told was that Tina had drugged me in the attempt to abduct me for Caius.

'_I swear to God If I ever meet this Caius, I'm going to kill him myself,' _I muttered under my breath as the water ran over my body. It felt wonderful and cleansing. Though even though my body felt clean I couldn't stem the anger I had at Caius, he had caused so much heartache. He was the one who kept Edward away for so long, leading me to believe he didn't love me when I knew what we had was something extraordinary. I wanted Caius to pay for all those years I had lost. I wanted him to feel the same pain I had. I was furious that he had some bitch like Tina to do his dirty work for him.

How dare he take me away from my family and friends. The man was a coward, hiding behind his billions of dollars, holding us at ransom to make Edward do something he didn't want to. The man had to pay and pay dearly.

I stepped out of the shower, now feeling more enraged than when I entered it.

I quickly dressed and went on the search for Edward. We had to do something now and I wasn't going to let up until I knew what his plans were.

I found him doing laps in the pool upstairs and the cold hit me. I shivered as I walked to the side of the pool, I could hardly see him through the heat rising from its warmth. It looked enticing enough to jump in but the thought of freezing in the sub temperatures when you got out did not hold that much appeal.

"What are you doing out here Bella? You should be inside, you will get a cold. Don't you freeze my babies, Bella," he said half joking but I knew that deep down he was every serious.

"Edward we need to talk…Now!" I said sternly as he went to turn for another lap.

"Why is there anything wrong? Are you ok?" He asked quite worried now. He started to pull himself out of the pool. He was dripping wet and his muscles flexed as he pulled his weight up. Steam was rising off his body and it looked as if he had been working out while I had been lying around. I grabbed a towel that was over the back of one of the deck chairs and I wrapped it around him as he stepped closer to me.

"What do you need to talk about Bella? Are you Ok?" he asked again as I wrapped my arms around him, in his fluffy towel.

"We need to sort out... or you need to tell me what is going on with Tina and Caius. I want to know what we are doing Edward, we can't keep going like this." I looked up at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Well Tina is dead, so we don't need to worry about her, but yes Caius is the problem now. Don't worry Bella, Dave, Sam Gabriel and I are planning something. YOU don't need to worry." He kissed me on the nose and I expect that he thought that this would be ok with me. It wasn't.

"Edward, what about the rest of us? Are you just going to leave us hanging here? Wait until you come back in a body bag? Do you really expect me to stay here while you go try and get yourself killed?" I pushed away from him, angry that he thought he could just go off and leave me. I turned and started for the Atrium, to get out of the cold as the snow had started to fall again.

"Wait where are you going Bella?" Edward asked frantically as he tried to catch up with me, after grabbing his clothes. "I'm not trying to get myself killed Bella, just wait we have a plan and…Just wait…Let's talk inside." Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me pacing faster. "Let's talk about this inside. I think you will like what we have planned."

I looked up at him sceptically and shook my head as I entered the apartment at the top of the stairs. Even though I had been outside for a brief time the apartment almost felt like a furnace and I felt my self-melting all most instantly.

"Meet me in the lounge, and get the others if you could Bella…Just let me get changed," he wrapped his hands around my waist and gently rubbed my belly. "I'm not leaving you or anyone else…I'll explain in a minute, ok."

I just nodded and went in search for the others.

I managed to find everyone except for Gabriel, Sam and Dave. I asked Maria to put a movie on for Nessie in the bedroom, while all the "big people" talked. Nessie tried to worm her way into staying but when Maria tempted her with a bowl of ice-cream, there was no looking back, wolf followed behind hoping for any scraps that would be left.

I settled in front of the fire and I let my mind wonder as the others chatted. I was sure that there was the highest probability that Caius knew where we were. He must know that Edward and I were here with the extended family. I wondered how on earth Sam, Gabriel and Dave could protect nine people as well as themselves.

I was brought out of my musing when Esme handed me a hot chocolate.

"Nice to see you up and about Bella. How are you feeling?" She asked in a motherly way, she put her arm around me.

"I actually feel good. It's just this stuff with Edward and Caius; I'm worried about us all." I took a sip of my drink, it was delicious.

"Yeah I know what you mean; it's been a concern for years. Carlisle has never really gotten over the death of his sister. You know, Edwards Mum. Elizabeth and Carlisle were only 12 months apart, they were practically twins. When Henry shot himself Elizabeth was never the same, we think she knew some of the people Henry was dealing with too. Her death was no accident. I don't think Carlisle will be able to walk away from this until it's over," Esme said sadly.

"Yeah I think we are all in it, up to our necks…I just want it to be over, I want my normal life back," I replied as I took another sip of my drink.

Esme laughed sarcastically, "Depends on what you think is normal, but I know what you mean."

Our conversation was interrupted by Edward who entered the room and sat down on the armrest of the lounge, next to me.

"Ok everyone, I need to ask if anyone would like to go home. Because things are going to get a little heavy over the next few weeks. I'm sorry for getting you all involved in my crap…" Edward looked around at everyone sitting in the lounge room and went to speak again but Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward it's not just your shit, this involves the whole family, it's not you who killed my sister. You thought you could get the people who did this and I commend you for trying. They hurt for a while and yes, a few of the players went under, BUT we need to get this Caius. It's now Edward, he needs to go down and there is no way that I am going home…" Carlisle looked around, "Anyone want to go home?" We all shook our heads and I was surprised at Carlisle passion, I had never heard him speak with so much venom before.

Edward sighed, "You all sure? This could and probably will get dangerous. I'm sorry I…."

"Oh Shut up Edward, you sound like a pansy, we wanna be here…Now get on with telling us what we've got to do." Emmett laughed, Edward gave him the finger.

"OK, right…Dave, Sam and Gabriel are doing some surveillance and It would be good for them if you all knew a little self-defence…We think Caius has a few more henchmen in store. The guys that were with Tina in the park were not the same guys who took Bella and I when we were in Cairns. So that means Felix and Demitri are still working for him. He will keep them close…I believe from surveillance tapes that Tina was on the pay roll of Jane, Caius's most fervent supporter."

"Can you tell us a little about Caius and Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh sure," Edward thought for a moment before continuing. "OK Caius is the head of quite a few corporations, but he always insists that he is never put down as a Director or anything. He finances car companies, Banks, Insurance corporations. He also owns a few media outlets, casino's and finances or should I say bankrolls political parties in many countries around the world. He is almost invisible, his money is spread around the world in many different countries…I know where most of those are, so they are easy to trace with the knowledge I have, not to mention a kick ass IT set up…

Jane…Now Jane owns quite a few companies as well mainly pharmaceuticals; she also funds and supports some major political parties. She owns some major arms manufacturers and she owns quite a bit of land in Colombia as well as major parcels of land in the Middle East and Europe, so she is a major supplier of guns and drugs. Caius and Jane have a kind of an agreement. You know, I will scratch your back and you scratch mine. However, over the years, they have become more entwined. So if one goes down so will the other. A business marriage so to speak."

"OK," I said slowly, "so we are up against arms dealers and megalomaniac business tycoons." I said as I weighed up what Edward was telling us.

"Yes we are…But we know where they are, we have their mobiles running through Edwards Telecommunication Company," Dave laughed as he entered the room. We all jumped as he entered from behind and we all swung around to see him.

"And see that now, you guys didn't even know I was here…You think we should do this Edward?" Dave asked Edward, frowning at the look of astonishment on our faces.

"Yeah we have to do this Dave, you'll have a little less to worry about," Edward chuckled. "Fire away Dave, you can take the floor.

Dave stepped around the couches and stood in front of the fire. He looked at us intently.

"Now seeing as you Aussie's don't seem to want to go home, there are a few things we need to teach you. 1…you need to learn some self-defence…" Emmett went to disagree but Dave put his hand up and told him to shush. Dave's voice turned all professional and I truly thought I was being commanded by a Sergeant Major.

"2…You need to learn how to watch out for each other, and I'm not talking a casual, '_Hey how you going.' _I am talking about surveillance; know what is going on, knowing where each and every one is AT ALL TIME! 3… You ALL need to learn how to shoot a gun straight…That means you too Esme," Dave smiled at that last remark as Esme looked quite shocked. "Any questions?"

"When do we start?" Emmett and Jasper called out together.

"Today if you like," Dave smiled at their enthusiasm. Emmett and Jasper high fived each other.

"Man this feels all Mission Impossible and shit," Jasper laughed.

"Don't laugh Jasper, It could get you or someone close killed..." Edward said seriously, "are you all sure you want to do this?"

I was surprised when Alice called out "Fuck yeah," and then laughed hysterically, falling into Rose's lap.

"Edward dear, do you think we would really need to use a gun?" Esme asked concerned.

"Well, If anything like what happened at the Ice skating rink happened again and we weren't there, would you be prepared to defend yourself?" he asked.

Esme thought for a second, looked up at us all, and nodded, "I wouldn't hesitate." Carlisle leaned over and hugged her tightly.

I had this feeling of unity at that moment and as I looked around the group of us, I felt that indeed, we were family and I felt that connection between us all that we would not let anything happen to one another. I felt buzzed, that we were getting somewhere and I couldn't wait to start.

"So what are we waiting for, let's get started," I stated getting up to stand.

"What do you think you are doing Bella? You _are_ pregnant!" Edward stopped me in my tracks.

"There is no way you are keeping me out of this Edward, Pregnant or not!" I said defiantly.

Edward was about to tell me why I could not be involved but Dave cut in.

"You know Edward, I been thinking. It wouldn't hurt Bella to know some self-defence skills, seeing, as she was their target. I have some strategic moves she can make without putting strain on her body. And we know she can shoot a gun." Dave laughed a little.

"I suppose you have a point," Edward replied slowly and I wanted to punch him in the arm for treating me like a china doll, but I did not and smiled at the fact that Dave at least thought I could handle myself.

"Alright, lets get this party started," Dave laughed.

Emmett and Jasper were up like shots as Dave told everyone to follow him. "Let's see if you can all shoot straight." He said more to himself as he led us to the elevator. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all piled in the elevator with Dave and I waited with Edward, Carlisle and Esme for the elevator to arrive back for us.

"I really don't like this idea Bella," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, I feel the same way about Esme, but I can see why we need to do this. I wouldn't want Esme to be stuck out on a limb without any way of defending herself," Carlisle smiled at his wife and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Yeah you're right Car; I just wish it didn't have to come to the point where we all need to be on the defensive. Mind you, we have a few tricks up our sleeves where Caius and Jane are concerned. We think there is a small window where we can get them at once, but it does me that we won't have Dave, Sam or Gabriel as second eyes to make sure you are all safe." Edward sighed, but I saw the glint of anger as he said Caius and Jane's names, and felt his hand squeeze my shoulder.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, Edward pressed the button for the second floor. We travelled in silence. The elevator stopped smoothly and we followed Edward down a long corridor. I held his hand tightly as I had never been on this floor before.

The corridor was wide and every couple of meters there were glass display cabinets, which held what looked like antiques, there was a full display of Samurai armour, another of spears and shields. The next held antique swords and I wanted to stop and look at them because they were so intricately carved. Edward moved swiftly down toward the end. He stopped suddenly placing his hand on a panel and sure enough, a section of the wall slid back. I was shocked to see a large room with one wall full glass. Through it I could see Dave and the others shooting targets at the other end of the long room. They were all kitted out with bulletproof vests and safety glasses, they all had earmuffs on, but I couldn't hear a thing. I watched as Emmett shot off a round, and Alice and Rose jumped, knocking into each other. I could see that they both squealed and started laughing. Dave shook his head and said something.

"This room can only be entered by Dave and I. It is our shooting range. That is sound proof glass, actually the whole room is sound proof, don't want the neighbours complaining," Edward laughed.

I turned back to Edward and behind him was a wall of guns

. "Oh shit," I said under my breath. I had never seen so many guns in my whole life. I wouldn't have even been able to name them all.

"Sure you want to do this Bella, Esme?" Edward asked.

"Edward, why do you have a shooting range in your apartment?" I asked, still incredulous at his hi-tech set up.

Edward smirked, "well some people have a bowling alley, and I thought that this might be of more use."

I just nodded and looked to Esme who just shook her head as Carlisle inspected all the guns.

"This is an awesome collection Edward, which one can I use?" Carlisle asked, sounding like he was a kid in a candy store. I shook my head along with Esme; Edward began discussing gun specifics with Carlisle.

"Boys and their toys," Esme and I said together as we laughed.

~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading.

So, twins are on the way, and the gang are gearing up to face the challenges ahead.

Do you think the twins are boys or girls, or maybe one of both?

AMV

PS: I am currently running the Inspired fan fic Awards, have a look and go vote for your favourite Under the Radar fics. http(:)/inspiredfanficawards(.)/

Yes, they have nearly finished (14th march for final voting) and I will get my writing life back again. Thank you for bearing with us while these awards have been running.


	42. Part 2 Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND DRUG USE AND CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BE ABLE TO BUY ALCOHOL, CIGARETTES OR A GUN THEN YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS.**

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N: Yes we are back (well Mr V is). Huge apologies for the gap in updates, I hope you can forgive us. I'll stop blabbing now, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

**I run my finger slowly round the nape of her neck feeling every pore. As my finger rounded gently her neck, she lent her head back nestling into the crisp white linen covered down pillow. Her eyes closed as I continued to slowly move my finger up her neck and touched the lobe of her ear.**

**I felt her chest rise and then she slowly exhaled a breath of eye, the faint draft of it brushed against my cheek as I lowered my lips to gently touch her moist lips.**

"**I love you, Bella," I said softly, my lips drew away from her lips that slightly clung to mine from the moisture of her skin. She gave a responding smile and a light sigh, which I knew, indicated that she loved me.**

**I moved my palm around and under her the back of her neck wrapping my fingers around and firmly squeezed as I lifted her head slightly and kissed her lips softly. I felt her body push over as our lips pressed harder. Her lips then parted and I felt the warmth of her tongue and its familiar texture on mine.**

**My fingers moved up, entwining themselves in her soft silken hair. It had a new smooth and lush texture since she became pregnant I thought. I moved my other hand onto her body, which lay on the bed parallel to mine. I ran my palm over her hip and felt the first curves of her tort arse. Her body moved sensuously with my touch and with the hand behind her neck wrapped in hair I pulled her head, her lips and mouth pressed harder against mine.**

**I squeezed her buttock firmly and then slowly ran my fingers round the arch of her back and across to her waist as she kissed me with increasing sensuality and passion. Soon I felt the curve of her breast and the smoother skin as my fingers moved and sensed the rise of her familiar goose bumped Aeolia, and her firm and hard nipples. I run the tip of my finger across her nipple and she bit my lip softly.**

**I squeezed her nipple hard in response to her teasing bite and her back arched and our lips parted and she breathed deeply, opening her eyes. We looked deep into each other eyes, her dark chocolate brown eyes seemingly warm, moist and deep.**

"**Edward," she whispered "the others".**

"**Don't worry! We're alone!" I replied kissing her softly again, "they're still pretending they're at the Alamo, you're in our bed".**

**Bella crooked her neck slightly up and looked round the bedroom.**

"**What? How?" she asked with a touch of alarm moving her body away slightly.**

"**You got a bit faint when they all started going nuts with the Uzi's down there," I laughed softly. "So helped, well, carried you up here for a rest."**

**I noted a frown form around her beautiful eyes.**

"**Don't worry, you're okay, just a bit tired, too much excitement about the twins, and it's been a busy week," I said stroking her perfect breast. "You need to relax and take it easy, you've got three to carry now!"**

"**Three, fucking triplets!" She squealed her eyes widening, her body lifting from the bed, my hand reflexed from her sudden move making my fingers squeezed her breast tightly. Upon realizing, quickly letting go.**

"**No No, silly, YOU, and the TWINS, make Three," I laughed moving my hand in front of her face and holding up three fingers. I then rolled back away from her laughing.**

"**Oh Oh .." Bella said then started laughing, "sorry…..but thank GOD!" She said as she pulled me back into her and our lips kissed.**

"**Thank god," I replied as we parted lips then kissed her again. We wrapped our bodies around each other as we sunk into the soft down of the large plush doona over the bed. Our kiss increased in passion as I felt the warmth of her body.**

**After what seemed a timeless period of sensing each other's lips as we kissed, and my skin tingled with the touch as we run our hands through dishevelled clothing, we stopped. Knowingly and laughed.**

**We quickly rolled the doona back as we scrambled our clothes off either side of the bed and dove under the bed covers. Laughing we embraced and I could feel Bella's soft, warm skin. Her whole body moved against mine and I could feel every curve, every sinew and muscle against mine, and felt her blood pulsating through her body, as her chest and firm breasts moved with each breath.**

**I run my hand down her stomach, over the soft but firm skin of her belly now curved with the pregnancy. The skin felt extra smooth as it stretched tightly over her belly, the belly button now protruding just slightly. My fingers continued down over the bump and could feel the increasing heat, or what felt like warm breath, of her pelvis and the lips of her vagina. Bella arched her back and pressed into me harder as my fingers moved down.**

**Bella's hand moved down and wrapped round the hard shaft of my penis and then firming her grip round the shaft pulled me hard towards her body. My hand reflexed as she continued to pull me hard and slow around the lips of her shaved pussy and I pressed the palm of my hand hard into her until I could feel my hand press into her pelvic bone.**

**Our lips kissed hard and I could feel Bella's tongue vigorously toying with mine, and with each push of my hand she lightly bit my tongue. I inserted my finger into the wet moist warmth of her and she leant back and bit my lip delicately pulling its flesh slightly up with her teeth. Her eyes shut and she breathed deep as my fingers glided up and down the increasingly wet velvety flesh. Soon she was breathing rapidly and I could feel her juices flow inside her. She grabbed my chest and pushed me back hard. Bella's hand was firm around my cock and she dragged me over her and guided my throbbing shaft into her warmth.**

**As I held her shoulders down and pushed hard into her she gave a loud moan of pleasure. I could feel her clench tightly; she was dripping wet, warm and hot. It felt amazing around me as I moved up and down with increasing force until Bella bucked, moaned, and let out a loud scream. **

"**EDD…WAAAA…RRRD!"**

**Bella started kissing my chest, then bit my chest and then moved her tongue to my nipple and bit my flesh as I came hard inside her.**

**I collapsed onto her and she kissed with teasing bites the side of my neck as our bodies heaved with our synchronised deep breathing as I lay on top. A felt a shiver up my body as we melted into each other on the bed and our pulses slowed.**

**BANG BANG BANG …. Three loud knocks boomed out from the door.**

"**Edward! Bella! Edward!" Dave shouted at the door. We both looked at each other with wide eyes and then grabbed to pull the large doona cover back over us, which was now half on the floor.**

**Next, the door was thrust opened wide with Dave bursting through yelling "Edward! You okay..." and stopped half sentence with Emmett crashing over behind him, dropping a 9mm Luger that bounced across the bedroom floor. **

**Dave pulled up to a stop as he realised we were in the bed naked and diving for cover. He drew a deep breath and started straitening himself up to be virtually standing at attention just inside the bedroom door. He looked about embarrassed, drew himself upright a bit more and gave a little cough to clear his breath.**

"**Fuck sorry guys, I thought I heard a scream," Dave said as Emmett picked himself off the floor and looked across the room and then roared in laughter.**

"**Yeah a scream, thought it was …" Emmett spluttered and paused, "You Edward!" and he and Dave broke up in laughter at the joke.**

"**Fuck off Emmett! Christ …Fuck you guys are paranoid, going over the top a bit." I snapped then realising how funny it must be from their angle gave a wry smile. Bella surfaced from under the bed covers. She was ever red with our lovemaking or embarrassment, or both I thought.**

**Bella looked at Dave and Emmett standing awkwardly at the door and laughed.**

"**You guys are fucking hopeless!" She laughed.**

**Dave and Emmett looked at each other and laughed again but with a certain glint in their eyes.**

"**We're fucking hopeless! What about you guys!" Quipped Dave "Can't stop, like fucking rabbits!"**

"**Yeah, how many babies you guys want, Triplets!" Roared Emmett.**

"**Stop with the Triplets everyone," Bella said crankily.**

"**What?" The rest of us said nearly in unison.**

"**Do you think I'm that fat!" Bella replied, "That I'm having bloody triplets!" and dove back under the covers.**

"**You… fat, you're damn hot," I replied, then looking at Dave. "Well I think you should go, so we can get dressed and join you at the bar, oh and take Inspector Clusoe with you," I finished pointing at Emmett.**

**Bella looked gorgeous with an afterglow, or was it the pregnancy? I thought to myself as we entered the bar and lounge area. The fireplace was glowing as Jasper prodded at the logs and red coals with a fire poker raising little red embers and sparks. He sipped a large glass tumbler of brandy. Dave and Emmett lounged back in the couch with their feet up on the large coffee table looking at Jasper stoking the fire. They also sipped large tumblers of brandy with the bottle of Chivas between their feet on the table.**

"**Now this is the life!" Dave said sipping his brandy, "I feel like an old Middle Ages Lord or soldier of fortune after a long campaign," he added in a classic English royalty accent. "With my old comrades in arms, warming our weary souls whist our fair maidens cook us a feast!" he finished taking a long slow sip from his large bowl like crystal tumbler.**

"**Fuck me dead, what are you guys on?" I laughed.**

**Dave nearly spilt his brandy as he jerked upright, Emmett followed suit, in surprise of me and Bella walking in on his little fantasy.**

"**Bloody Lords!" I laughed aloud, "long campaign and maidens, Christ Dave more like the stumbling bumbling detectives!"**

"**That was fucking Emmett!" Dave said regathering himself and shoving Emmett back into the couch.**

"**Hey leave me out of it, you were the one who said it would be funny to bust in on them!" said Emmett with a wide grin.**

"**Oh and we thought you were fucking worried about our safety," I replied.**

"**Well lucky we weren't in danger," laughed Bella.**

"**So what do you want to drink before dinner?" Jasper asked from the fireplace as he placed the poker back in its stand next to the fireplace. "Maria, Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Sam are cooking up a banquet and we are having a feast in that huge un-used dining room of yours!"**

"**A debauched, drunken middle ages feast with wenches!" Chuckled Dave, throwing down the last of his brandy and standing up and banging his glass onto the table. "I might just see how our buxom wenches are doing," he said walking off.**

"**Do you mean Carlisle?" I asked.**

"**Most definitely!" snapped back Dave as he strode past. I grabbed the shoulder of his jacket and pulled him in close to me.**

"**So busting in would be funny hey! No changing the subject and running away," I said shaking his shoulder, "Go on Dave run away, into the kitchen with the girls!" I laughed letting go of his jacket with a push.**

"**Hey that's a bit sexist!" Bella chimed in.**

"**It was very sexist in the Middle Ages Bella, I was just playing along with Richard the Lion heart here," I answered. "Are you taking your squire to help?" I said pointing at Emmett who was pouring another brandy.**

"**Nope he would just fall over and wreck something," Dave answered without even thinking and headed off past the spiral stairs that lead to the roof top pool area and to the large double doors that lead to the dining room and the restaurant grade kitchen beyond that. He gave a little wave over his shoulder as he entered the dining room.**

**Jasper asked us again what we wanted to drink and headed across to the bar area after we gave our orders. Bella and I sat down next to Emmett on the lounge as he took another good sip of his new glass of brandy.**

"**You okay mate?" I asked, Emmett smiled and nodded. I knew though, I knew the look.**

"**Emmett if you're not cool with what's going on fine, let me know, I know it's been rough and probably unbelievable," I said with concern.**

"**Fucking Unbelievable alright!" Emmett said smiling and putting his glass down again on the table,**

"**Lovin it!" he said with a touch of excitement.**

**Shit I got that wrong! I thought to myself. As Emmett leaned across and gave me a quick small hug.**

"**It's like an action mystery movie! I don't know what the fuck is really going on but Lovin it! Fuck I was getting a bit bored in old Oz and Cairns, Fuck now some action, in New York, Living good and yep I'm pissed!" he laughed. Then regaining himself and looking in deep thought "Sorry I fell over when we busted in, I was drunk!"**

"**You had a damn Uzi!" exclaimed Bella.**

"**Yeah yeah but it wasn't loaded, the clip is downstairs," Emmett answered, "Dave wouldn't let us take ammo out of there yet," he said looking disappointed.**

"**Thank Christ!" I said slapping him on the back, "Okay that's good you're cool about it, as we have to get moving tomorrow."**

"**Great…sure…after a good dinner and good sleep I'm ready for some action," Emmett smiled and took another sip of his brandy. "Can I Get clip for the Uzi then?"**

"**Action, what action?" Jasper asked as he placed two large margaritas with well-salted rims on the table in front of us.**

"**Ahhh thanks I need that," I said leaning forward and picking up a glass.**

"**Yep you would need to get some liquid and salts into you," Emmett chipped in, laughing as I took a sip.**

"**What?" I enquired before realising his little joke " Yeah right okay, yeah Jasper were have to get moving tomorrow, we will discuss it tonight when Gabriel gets here at Dinner".**

**The dining table was covered in plates of food, roast duck, suckling pig, roast beef, sauces and dips, Roasted vegetables, fruit and grapes, large loaves of baked bread. Three large gold candelabras with a dozen candles were placed evenly along the large table throwing beams of glowing light across the room. **

**An orange yellow light as if a setting sun shimmered across everyone's cheeks and long shadows behind crossed the floor and up the walls. The room was noisy and animated with the sound of talk, cluttering of glasses, cutlery as people gorged themselves with the food, and downed red and white wines from large carafes scattered amongst the food round the table.**

**All except Emmett who was pretty trashed and had been banished to drinking water for the rest of the evening. Protesting loudly that he was no drunker than Dave, Jasper or Carlisle. Carlisle who had been sampling in the kitchen numerous Sherries, Brandies and especially the Grand Marnier when basting the duck had admitted he was also pissed and would join Emmett in water until as Carlisle put it "further notice".**

**I noticed only half an hour later that Carlisle must have received "further notice" as he was sampling a very nice red from the Andes in Chile. Emmett though looked a bit pale and had beads of sweat that captured the yellow light of the candles highlighting his face. Obviously going downhill and seemed happy enough to stick with the water.**

**Bella sat next to me looking gorgeous in a tight black low cut dress. The upper skin of her chest glowed orange and shone up her lovely supple facial features. The skin contrasted starkly against the dark black of the dress, which barely clung above her nipples. The dress so dark it seemed to swallow up the light and reveal no detail, looking smooth as silk.**

**Rose and Alice were also dressed in stunning revealing dresses and like Bella, with high heel high leather boots. Rose in blood red and Alice in deep dark sapphire blue. They had originally been seated between Emmett and Jasper but soon moved to be able to talk continually about New York or anything that came to mind. **

**Sam sat with Dave who had his best James Bond Black Dinner suit, looking quite dapper and chatting up a gorgeous Sam. Sam was in black leather and leather boots. A diamond necklace draped over her breasts sent beams of yellow light from the candles over the table like a mirror ball. **

**Esme and Carlisle sat quietly eating and drinking, would occasionally whisper and then sneak a small kiss and laugh. They looked very happy in each other's company. **

**Next to Bella sat Nessie and then Maria. Nessie was very excited about the news of an extra brother and sister. They were all chatting away about twins and babies, toys, clothes, movies and New York in between eating. **

**Nessie had made me find a large chair for Wolf to be able to also sit at table height and enjoy the dinner as he, "was one of the family and everyone had forgotten about him and he was sad." Or something like that. I hoped he liked the antique French high chair of Toulouse Lautrec that Nessie had seen in my gallery room as being the most suitable for Wolf. He ate some bones from the lamb rack Dave had given him on one of my best dinner plates, and like the others seemed to have air of happiness with a little edginess of adventure.**

**I took a long slow sip of the Californian Napa Valley red I had I opened as I looked about the surreal vista. The room was a din of happy noise and feasting. Maybe not Middle Ages but I felt the warmth of good friends, of family, of love, and the energy of adventure, danger and camaraderie. **

**This was heaven; I thought it a pity we had to leave the next evening. I looked at my watch and took another sip. Gabriel was late, I wanted to get my short speech and update out of the way so we could all relax and enjoy the dinner.**

**As if in response to my concern, I heard the lift open and Gabriel's familiar footsteps were echoing off the timber floors as he crossed the lounge room over towards the dining room. He soon entered the door, also wearing a black tuxedo like Dave.**

"**Sorry I'm late couldn't find a monkey suit shop open on such late notice," Gabriel announced as he entered the dining room and strode down the table and pulled up a chair next to mine.**

"**This looks awesome guys," and looking round the table "and especially the ladies," Gabriel added tweaking his bow tie.**

"**Dig in, it is awesome," Dave boomed and raised his glass. "To everyone!" he toasted.**

"**To everyone." We all said standing to our feet and raised our glasses, clinking as many of each other's as we could reach, plenty of laughter as people clinked and stumbled over the table before drinking.**

**As we all sat down Gabriel grabbed my arm gently and whispered.**

"**Edward, all set, tomorrow at 6pm, but they have been trying to hack into and either block or take the funds in your accounts," he said as he sat and moved cutlery about.**

**As I was about to reply, probably with a profanity, Gabriel continued quietly leaning into my ear.**

"**Spotted some weird behaviour with some trade confirmations on the markets, and some strange requests re settlements of some transactions, so spoke to the banks and they confirmed that someone had attempted to corrupt their security and data base." He paused and took a sip of his glass of Californian red before continuing.**

"**Now could have been a co-incidence so I came back and started to tap into Janes and Caius phones and also got into a few areas of their systems and that confirmed they are the fuckers stuffing with the banks. It's all coming from their usual ISP's and IT network links." He paused contemplatively, "Now Edward they might not be after your trusts and funds, or be trying to fuck with your trades, but the whole fucking system!" Gabriel finished matter of factly.**

"**Mmm, your right," I said thinking "They might want another GFC, fucking worked for them last time." **

"**Yep, except for Aro and a few others getting popped by you and your merry band," Gabriel laughed and looked about the festive room.**

**Dave entertained them in his black tuxedo doing an impersonation of Tom Jones singing, "It's not unusual," at first then jumping into "What's new pussycat," gyrating in Sam's face as she blushed red in the candlelight. Bella covered Nessie's eyes laughing as Dave started a pelvic thrust motion at Sam. Everyone was in hysterics. Dave had a damn good voice and sounded like the real Tom.**

"**We'll have to put him on water next," I said to Bella laughing. Then noticed Emmett had a large glass of green liquid in ice. The colour was obviously Agwa Tequila and then I saw a bottle tucked behind a large bowl of chocolate mousse; he must have ducked to the kitchen after Gabriel had come in.**

"**Well that fucks that Idea up, Emmett's hitting the Agwa! May as well surrender now," I said to Gabriel and then stood up and grabbed a large crystal tumbler started chiming it like a bell with a silver fork. Then loudly started, interrupting the raucous laughter of Dave as he collapsed mid song onto Sam's lap.**

"**Okay Okay, Thanks Dave, everyone a big hand for the one and only welsh James Bond in life…Tom Jones!" I said leading a loud cheer and a long applause for Dave who climbed off Sam's lap and took a bow.**

"**Many many thanks to my loving fans," he said standing back upright and spreading his hands, "But I am disappointed with my performance," he paused and looked around the table of glowing faces. "As obviously not good enough, as I was expecting some underpants from the ladies to be thrown at me when I'm at my best, my apologies," he said and bowed again. **

"**Okay Mr Underpants thanks very very much," I said signalling him to sit back down as everyone laughed and took sips of their drinks.**

"**Right, I was going to go through a bit of what we will be doing, some detail and some planning, But after that performance by Dave I don't think people will be focussed or remember anything!" I paused and took a sip as Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement, as Emmett passed Jasper a large glass of ice and the green of Agwa and chinked glasses and downed them.**

"**So I will tell you that tomorrow I want you ALL up and recovered and refreshed for lunch, then we pack, then at 6.00pm we will be off from here," they all looked a bit saddened by the news.**

"**Now the good news, we will be going first to a place I have in Melilla on the Mediterranean, it's a Spanish territory near Morocco," I paused looking at everyone's faces. Noting they didn't seem to get it. "And I don't think you noticed I used the word ALL, all of us are going," I said and saw some smiles starting to appear.**

"**Yes I don't want us to split up and have to worry about each other, whether you would have been staying or going you would be worried about the others so were sticking together," I could see the looks of relief in their eyes. Bella gave a big smile, grabbed my hand, and gave it a loving clasp. Yes, I couldn't leave her, I thought to myself, so may as well take everyone.**

"**And Melilla is amazing and of course so is Morocco," I smiled "That's the holiday side of it, that's our base, but we have some shit to do over the other side of the Mediterranean," I said seriously and they all nodded that they understood. "And we will go through that on the way, so enjoy but tomorrow be ready and get packed."**

**Dave had his back to the door, he smiled and winked at me and turned and unlocked the Gulfstream 650 front door lock and swung the door open. Around his silhouette, I saw the boarding platform and staircase moving to position itself at the door.**

**I felt the hot dusk air of the desert blow around Dave and into my face, it was dry, I could taste and smell the familiar sandy dust of the air of Melilla. The orange red sunset cast its glow on the tarmac, the side of the plane and the buildings across the tarmac the air hit me like an open oven. 45degree's Celsius or 113 Fahrenheit sweltered before us.**

**Dave guided the platform in and turning round took a huge deep breath through his nose.**

"**Agggghhh I love the smell of North Africa in the morning!" he growled in a bad attempt at Robert Duvall on the beach in Apocalypse Now and gave me some space to move onto the platform.**

"**Very Funny Dave, but what the fuck is going on?" I said over the plane and airport noise and pointed back across the airport. On the runway an EF 18A Hornet twin engines blazed in the shimmering heat as it ripped up the runway and burst its way up and into the air.**

"**Shit!" Dave said as he looked an pushed me back into the door a bit and grabbed his gun out of its jacket beneath its holster.**

"**Fuck put that way!" I yelled grabbing him by the shoulder. Dave turned to me and I could see that look in his eyes I hadn't seen for years. "It's the Spanish air force! But something's up for them to be scrambling!" I yelled as another Hornet with Spanish insignia tore past and ripped into the sky.**

"**Sorry Habit…..Fucking great, we've landed in a war zone!" Dave mumbled as he put his gun back in his holster and re buttoned his jacket up. He turned to an airport worker in a jump suit with orange safety vest over the top, who was at the top of the platform, at the controls lining it up with the Gulf.**

"**Hey Mate, what's all that about?" Dave yelled over the noise and pointing at yet another military jet taking off. Then Dave paused and then spoke in a foreign language.**

**The worker answered back in the local Berber interspersed with some Spanish. I few words I could pick out, something about Tunisia, Libya and Gadhafi. Dave nodded and seemed to thank him in Spanish.**

"**The US and the EU have started a no fly zone over Libya due to some riots and uprising against Gadhafi," Dave informed me as Bella joined my side. "So not world war three yet!" Dave laughed. "But we better get moving as people are pretty worried and it's a bit chaotic round the town the guy reckons".**

"**Okay, and Saidia is about 60 clicks so we better get moving," I said turning to Bella and taking her arm and started leading her across the platform and down the stairs to the tarmac. **

"**Why in such a rush, are we in danger again?" Bella gasped sounding a bit afraid.**

**I stopped and turned to her and looked at her face, which was framed with worry. I then laughed.**

"**No No, I just want to get to the Villa I've got at Saidia, we will stay there tonight and few days first, not Melilla," I said kissing her on the cheek.**

"**What? Why? Saidia?" Bella asked looking puzzled.**

"**Oh we were going to stay at my place here at Melilla, but I was given a place at a beautiful beach over the border in Morocco called Saidia. Its remote and amazing, ancient, the whitest long beach, and I thought would be nice and quiet after seeing what's going on here," I paused I knew I was rambling, but I could see a doubt in her eyes. I drew a breath and spoke calmly "it's lovely and it will be safer there if this is happening," I said pointing back at the runway.**

**The others followed us across the tarmac and into the building. We crossed the floor and out to the two waiting black hummer limo's. Piling all in we took off as the sunset and the night darkened. We watched the beautiful stone walls of the ancient outskirts of Melilla reflected the street lights. We drove from the airport and then turned away from the lights and the outline of the city and headed towards the Moroccan border.**

"**Passports everybody" Dave said holding his up in one hand and I noted he already had himself a nice dram of scotch in a tumbler glass in the other. Everyone searched jackets or handbags, pulled out their passports, and handed them to Dave, as he took a sip of his scotch.**

**Soon the Hummers pulled up at a well-lit Border crossing. Both Spanish and Moroccan soldiers milled about, searched under cars, and closely inspected the inhabitants of the cars in front of us. Soon two Moroccan soldiers approached one on each side of the vehicle. They looked cautiously at the black hummer. It seemed to have them more worried than the beat up local vehicles, which they had previously been looking over. I noted their fingers were now on the trigger of the machine guns that hang across their arms.**

**One leant in and clicked his fingers in the drivers face.**

"**Passports, Passports!" he asked loud and firm in bad English. He knew we were not locals or Spanish. How? That worried me.**

"**My good man, here they are!" Dave said merrily as he swung the hummers' door open, the soldier jumped and wheeled round ready to let loose, I saw his finger clench firm on the trigger.**

"**Whoa Cowboy!" Dave yelled, jumping back, hands up and passports in the air. He then started talking in Spanish. They started to relax and then amazingly they started laughing. God knows what Dave was saying but it was doing the trick.**

**Dave then walked over and gave one the passports, and slapped the other on the back and continued talking in Spanish and laughing.**

**Gabriele and Sam had climbed out of the hummer behind us and walked up to Dave and the Moroccan soldiers and joined in the chatter, and soon were laughing. Then to my surprise gave the soldiers a bit of hug and came back and stood in front of myself and Bella who had climbed out of the hummer whilst Emmett leant out the door.**

"**Now what the fuck was that all about?" I asked.**

"**Bloody small world that's what!" laughed Dave, "Those two guys, well actually the whole platoons on border duties tonight are elite Moroccan commandoes that we did a bit of work with a while ago," he said looking at Gabrielle and Sam and nodding. "Fucking small world!"**

"**AND!" I asked.**

"**We can cross the border and they will watch our arse!" Sam replied in defence of Dave.**

"**I'm sure they will watch your arse," laughed Dave giving Sam a punch on the arm, "It's hot!"**

**Sam and Bella laughed. I looked around and then smiled.**

"**Okay let's get going, you wait and see what I've got in store for you lot!"**

"Keep your eyes open though; they said there are armed bands between here and Saidia, both bandits and terrorists in one!" Dave said slightly seriously.

"**Okay, lock and loaded." I said and turned to Bella, looking her in the eyes. She gave a faint smile and clasping her hand as I pushed Emmett back into his seat in the hummer with the other, and climbed in and wrapped my arm around her as we sat.**

**The Hummer soon throbbed back into life, pulled out, around the queue of old, battered vehicles and trucks loaded with crates and sacks, and headed around the heavily fluorescent lit up border offices. The soldiers gathered around with buttons and guns glimmering in the light as they waved us past as we then headed up the road into the dark of the desert.**

"**Small fucking world alright!" I thought to myself as I looked at the stars now shining bright in the desert night.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Thanks for reading, can't wait to get to the villa, I think you will like it very much.**

**How I'd like to take you all away in the Gulf Stream with us.**

**Missed you all**

**AMV**


End file.
